Alone Together
by ihatepeeps
Summary: She's worn a cross around her neck for nine years. In hindsight, it made sense that she was befriended by a saint. Quinn-Rachel-Jesse centric. Alt-Season Three/Senior Year.
1. Prescription

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything.  
><strong>Timeline:<strong> Starts at Nationals during "New York" however there's a slight change. Schuester stayed to fulfill his dream or whatever with April therefore he will not be returning to McKinley next year. How devastating.  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Rachel/Quinn, Rachel/Jesse, Rachel/Finn. Side Brittany/Santana, Sam/Mercedes, Puck/Lauren, Mike/Tina/Artie, Blaine/Kurt/Karofsky.  
><strong>AN:** There's a reason this is filed under friendship. Pairings will be present, but they're all subplots. It's about characters, friendships, and the new New Directions dynamic first. It's kind of my idealish Season Three/Senior Year that will obviously never happen. I have a summer to do nothing, and the fanfictional lobe in my mind needs to repair some things. As a fan of the Rachel, Quinn, and Finn characters, Season Two was a headache to put it lightly. The worst part is that I can't even blame it on the triangle revisit because the assassination of all three really started in "Audition" and never quite stopped. Anyway, the main focus will be on Quinn, Rachel, and Jesse. Secondary focus will be on Finn, Kurt, Santana, Brittany, Blaine, and Karofsky, and wow I just realized how gay this thing is going to be. Oh well, that's how I like my _Glee_.  
><strong>AN 2**: Typos and mistakes are, as always, mine. Sorry grammar tweekers, but I just can't bring myself to care that much about something that's purely meant for fun like fanfiction. At least not while I'm writing it. I'll probably go back and correct them much later when I start to twitch myself.

* * *

><p><strong>PRESCRIPTION<strong>

New Directions was terrible. This wasn't news. They were the very definition of a glee club and therefore an insult to show choirs everywhere. Jesse St. James, perhaps, knew this better than anyone. Then again, he never found them to be an insult. He mostly just viewed them as being laughable. The only exception, of course, was Rachel Berry.

He often thought of her since that whole egging incident. He'd wonder if she was thinking of him or if she decided to waste her time on Finn again. Sometimes he'd play The What If Game and imagine that fateful day differently. What if he hadn't smashed the egg, thus being exiled from Vocal Adrenaline? Would he, Rachel, and New Directions have gone on to win Nationals? No, because glee clubs don't win show choir competitions. Would he and Rachel have stayed together? Yes, because he would have chosen her over something of Vocal Adrenaline's stature, and Rachel still believed in fairy tales. The real question was whether or not he'd go back and make a different choice given the opportunity. Sadly, however, he always concludes that he wouldn't do anything differently.

Despite thinking about Rachel on and off for over a year now, she wasn't worth that much to him. She was weighted with meaning, but as far as actual value went, she lacked. Jesse had all year and a few holiday breaks to find her and apologize, but he instead waited until UCLA trashed his scholarship. Rachel Berry was not worth his future stardom. Still, since he _had_ technically been kicked out of school, momentarily losing that future stardom, there was no harm in trying to retrieve what he foolishly let go of.

On his first day back in Lima, he had apologized with his own St. James brand of sincerity. She easily forgave him as Rachel would probably forgive Hitler if he begged enough and showed her his paintings. Things went well. There was another sex-filled duet between them. He took her to prom. (And yes, _he _took her to prom. Mercedes and the poor one might as well have been background performers.) He had kissed her after privately awarding her a solo that Schuester stupidly took away. Things were right on track. Jesse was about to officially reunite with his lost love. Unfortunately, she and her other ex-boyfriend shared a kiss while performing on stage. It really solidified the fact that New Directions was terrible.

Typically within a love story such as this, Jesse's character would step up and fight for his beloved against the obvious stand in character (Finn) that was only there to cause unforeseen (predictable) drama. This would all most likely take place during the final act. However, in the delusional world they actually lived in, Jesse seemed to be the classic stand in. Therefore, he refused to follow this ridiculous script. Jesse did not have time for something like Finn Hudson. He was so entirely above Finn on the scale of life that Finn was merely the equivalent on an insect on his path. If he cared enough to go searching, Jesse would just step on him. But that required extra exertion that was plainly pointless. It wasn't Jesse's fault that Rachel happened to be blinded by whatever stench Finn was giving off.

Rachel tended to live in a fantasy world. Everything that was said in her life was supposed to be a line of dialogue. Every movement that was made was supposed to be on a mark. If something wasn't dramatic and theatrical, it had to be transformed into being so. This was something Jesse both loved and hated about her. Loved, because he lived the same way and she understood it. Hated, because while he was trying to live out a four-starred film, she was busy living out something that wouldn't have even been picked up by UPN back when it was still a network. Rachel's fantasy was loser-girl somehow gets star quarterback, and despite many trials, they live happily ever after and all their dreams come true _together_. Her naïve tunnel vision was absolutely maddening.

If he was a lesser man, or perhaps just a younger one, he supposed that he could just break them up. It saddened him to see someone as vibrant and hopeful as Rachel waste her time with someone so dull and simply dumb as Finn was. At this point, it didn't even matter all that much if she came back to him. Nothing would make him happier, sure, but all that really mattered to Jesse was that she got over this Herpes Simplex Finn virus she was still carrying. He was concerned. The Rachel Berry he met never would have jeopardized a Nationals victory for a misplaced kiss on stage.

However, it felt odd to be playing these games when he was no longer in high school. Really, it felt odd to be playing these games back when he was a senior in high school. So no, Jesse wasn't going to break them up or even fight for Rachel. Instead, his plan of action was to do nothing. He would not pursue her or pressure her in any way. He was just going to befriend her. If he happened to point out all of Finn's many flaws along the way, then so be it. If being so close to Broadway and her dreams had any effect on Rachel at all, then there had to be some room for leeway. Jesse could get her to look past Finn indefinitely. He needed to.

Jesse needed a hobby or distraction. He wasn't ready to face up to the fact that he, _Jesse St. James_, had failed at something. (He naturally chose to blame UCLA as well for not sharing the pertinent information that he needed to attend class.) He was currently at a loss with nothing to do. He marveled at his idea to become a "show choir whisperer." It was the perfect aid to his troubles. He went to his parents with the idea and pitch, practiced and rehearsed. After he was finished, they had the nerve to laugh at him. They had assumed that he was being humorous and asked if he was considering jumping from the dramatic arts over to the comedic ones (as if something as juvenile as comedy was to be considered an art). Suffice to say, he didn't get the loan to start his business.

The first thing that needed to be done in the befriending-Rachel plan was to have a conversation with her. This conversation was to assure her of his most honest intentions, and it would take place with a back drop of his St. James brand of sincerity. It was a simple task. Yet for some reason, on his way to the hotel where New Directions was still staying, he couldn't construct the perfect half-truths to tell her. He was just incredibly frustrated with the entire situation, and all he kept coming back to was why Finn? He couldn't come up with one explanation on why she'd want to be with him. He really needed to clear his head and calm his temper before speaking with her otherwise this whole thing was going to be a disaster.

After finding out what rooms were under Schuester from a rather helpful hotel desk clerk, Jesse made his way through the lobby. The pages of his life's script turned over in his mind, but the dialogue for his character was completely blank. He paused his strides when he came across something that could buy him some time to write his lines. In front of him sat a Quinn Fabray reading God only knows what in one of the lobby's many leather chairs. Jesse thought this over for a moment. _What would it hurt_? He wasn't even sure if it'd be wise to speak to Rachel yet. He shrugged before making his way over to Quinn.

Jesse had never really been a fan of Quinn. Last year his mind always referred to her as Pregnant Girl One, and this year she was dating Finn which lost her a considerable amount of points. Not to mention the fact that she had always seemed rather lazy when it came to rehearsals. He could only assume that she didn't have a great respect for the performing arts. It was why he disliked most members of New Directions. Again, "terrible" was synopsis with that glee club.

"Well, well. Someone's out past curfew." He greeted.

Quinn looked up from her reading material. She stared blankly for a few moments before answering. "I got tired of keeping Santana from killing Finn and Rachel."

Jesse chuckled lightly and took a seat in the chair opposite hers. "It suits you."

"What?"

"The haircut."

"Oh."

"Very mid-July."

"It's supposed to be therapeutic." She explained briefly before going back to her magazine.

_If only it was that easy. _Of course, even if it guaranteed a stress-free existence, he probably wouldn't cut off his locks.

"You know, you and I have a lot in common." He told her while she continued reading. He overlooked this action. "We have yet again come in second place. In my case, to someone far less superior. I honestly can't justify as to why. Finn Hudson does not have much to offer. I could accept his immaturity and lack of intellect if he made up for it in talent, but he doesn't. I just can't figure it out. I think I came here tonight to ask her. What do you think?"

"I think that one day I'm going to have a conversation that doesn't somehow come back to Rachel Berry." She said wistfully, still scanning the glossy pages.

"You possibly could have gone on to win had she not kissed him. Unlikely but still possible."

She shrugged. "It's just a dumb show choir competition."

"And yet it seems to mean so much to so many. I wonder why that is."

Quinn marked the page she was on with her thumb and shut the cover over it. She looked over at Jesse. "Can I help you with something?"

He ignored the attitude and observed her for a moment. "We should go out."

"Excuse me?"

"You're already out of your room, and you no longer have a chaperone anyway. We should go out tonight to wallow in our mutual Finn despise."

"I don't despise Finn."

"Why not? You should." He stood and held out his hand. "Come on. We're in a city made for rich socialites and poor dreamers. I'd be amazed if we didn't find something to do."

"Weren't you going to talk to Rachel or something?"

"Yes, but I've seemed to have lost my nerve. So why don't you accompany me for a night out on the town? I'd hate to go alone."

Quinn sat up in her chair to address him fully. "There is no way I'm going anywhere with you."

And so she went.

Jesse's idea of a good time was showing her Broadway lit up at night. Quinn probably would have been fine with this had she not gotten a history lesson as well. Every theater came with a story of what was there now and what was before. Maybe, _possibly_, she wouldn't have hated this so much if Rachel and Kurt hadn't tried to do the same exact thing yesterday morning. (Thankfully, the rest of New Directions stopped them before they began.) After that hour of her life was over with, they wandered around aimlessly. Jesse denied it, but she was pretty sure they got lost several times.

Somewhere around the two hour mark into their night out, they ran into a Jack Something. (Or maybe it was John.) He was just some random college student that invited them to some party that was going on to celebrate the end of term. Quinn didn't want to go. Jesse did. Somehow they ended up on a rooftop, drinking with several other people. Up until this point, she never even believed in rooftop parties. Surely they were something that only existed in the movies. She did, however, enjoy the fact that out of everyone in New Directions she was the only one who didn't care about being in New York and yet was the only one to actually go out to a party while in the city. Irony at its finest.

Not too long into the party, it was discovered that Jell-O shots were a funny thing. They weren't particularly bitter like the normal shots she's had the fortune of downing in her life. They really just tasted like Jell-O. The problem was that they seemed to knock you on your ass faster than any other alcohol ever possibly could. She somehow comprehended this quickly. Jesse was no help at all considering he was the one giving her these delicious things. All he really seemed to be doing was sulking, and she joined him because sulking was something she was actually good at.

Finn complaints were said on Jesse's behalf while Rachel complaints came on behalf of Quinn. Though she would never admit it, Jesse may have been proven correct with his earlier assessment. They did have a lot in common on the Finn and Rachel couple de flop front. Everyone Quinn associated with (aside from Santana who hates everything) was indifferent to Rachel and Finn being together. They just wanted the two to be happy. Jesse was different. He was finally someone who _got_ it. It wasn't so much that they were toxic and annoying together (which they were), it was that no matter what happened in their lives, they were always the sufferers. It didn't matter who else they happened to be hurting with their actions. It was always about them. Jesse and Quinn had a pretty nice time ranting (slurring) about this. By the end of the night, Quinn even switched over and began complaining about Finn as well. She may have accidentally let it slip that Finn lost his virginity to a lesbian. Jesse laughed about this for a good couple of minutes.

When things began to wind down, Quinn dragged Jesse back downstairs and forced him to go find a cab for them. (There was no way she was walking however many blocks there were back to the hotel.) Jesse had the cab drop her off first, and if she cared in the slightest, she would have asked him where he was staying. Walking through the lobby and getting into the elevator was an event within itself. Sneaking back into the girls' room on the other hand was a fairly simple task as they were all already sleeping. Waking up the next day was a different story. But unlike playing with the shiny buttons in the elevator, it wasn't fun. It was just a headache.

It was to be said that Rachel was a morning person. Since Mr. Schue pretty much ditched them, it was their own responsibility to get to the airport on time and fly back home. All he had to do was see them off from the hotel. Rachel took it upon herself, as she always does, to fill in the leader role. So as the screeching morning person she is, Rachel woke them all up at daybreak. The hung-over Fabray was not amused. She also didn't know whether to be hurt or relieved that none of them took notice of her absence during the previous night. Only Santana asked her where she was. Quinn replied by telling her she spent most of the night in the lobby to avoid the drama up here. Santana pretended to believe her before making a snide comment about hangover shades.

Quinn –wearing borrowed sunglasses– slept on the plane ride home. When they touched back down in Ohio, she rode home with Santana and the Pierces. It was a quiet trip going home just as it was a quiet final week of school. New Directions was still dealing with finals, their 12th place finish, loss of an instructor, and Finn and Rachel screwing everything up. (Okay so that last part was just Santana.) On the final day of the school year when everything calmed down some, Rachel called the final glee meeting of the year. The point behind it was to come up with a plan for next year. Mr. Schue leaving was presenting to be a drastic problem.

They were all happy he was finally chasing his dream, but now they weren't even sure if they qualified as an official show choir anymore. As if that wasn't problematic enough, Rachel volunteered herself and the recently reunited Finn to lead them next year. This didn't exactly go over well. Kurt and Mercedes may have swapped their cool for divatudes. There may have been some curse words being flung around in Spanish. And Quinn may have strained her arm by once again helping to hold back the entity the Spanish was coming from. Once Santana's energy drained, the group as a whole decided it'd be best to end the year on a positive note and just discuss this again at a later date.

Quinn was more than happy that this year was finally over. Or at least she tried to be happy about it. She tried to keep reminding herself that she was supposed to be happy now because of her new hairdo. It didn't always seem to work. Relieved was probably a better word to use. Quinn was relieved that this year was over with. It was somehow worse than her worst year. She's not exactly sure how it's possible to have an unplanned baby in high school yet still end that year on a stronger note than she did this one. She decided to just blame it on Rachel… and Finn too. Jesse actually made some good points about her ex-boyfriend the other night. But it was still mostly Rachel's fault. Like 90% Rachel/10% Finn. _No wait. _Make that 80/20. That was better.

When she arrived home from school for the final time of the year, she relished in the fact that she could go upstairs, lay on her bed, and do nothing. Quinn never got a chance to do a lot of nothing. She was usually plotting, sulking, reading, or doing something on paper that required her to immerse herself in something that wasn't her life. But today she was going to do nothing. She was just going to fade away right into her comforter. In fact, she was pretty sure she had a dress of a similar pattern. Well that was the plan anyway. This all changed the moment she arrived home to find her mother mid-conversation with Jesse St. James. They sat on opposite sides of the couch, each with a leg crossed over the other one and a mug of most likely coffee in their hands. Quinn was sure this was some type of daydream or hallucination or something. The only way this could ever be real would be if they were drinking cocktails.

"Um…" Quinn made her presence known. Jesse and Judy both looked over to the new arrival in the doorway.

"Quinnie, dear." Her mother sat up straighter if that was somehow possible. The Fabray home never did have the most comfortable of furniture. Comfortable furniture wasn't presentable. "Why haven't you ever mentioned your good friend Jesse?"

"My good friend Jesse?" She asked slowly and shifted her focus over to the boy. He let a smirk adorn his features while he sent her a wave.

"Yes, we were just getting acquainted." Judy informed. "He's quite an interesting young man."

Jesse leaned forward to set down his coffee. "Oh, Judy, stop it."

"Judy?" Quinn frowned.

"And he's much smarter than those other boys you've dated."

"_Mom_."

"Relax, Quinn." Jesse interrupted, gaining her attention again. "I'm sure there's an array of men smarter than your previous suitors."

"Probably." She retorted. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, it had occurred to me earlier that we never got a chance to finish that conversation in New York. I thought why not finish it today?"

"I'll just leave you two alone." Judy stood and smoothed down her skirt. "Just let me know if you'd like some snacks."

"That'd be lovely." Jesse told her. "You're truly too kind, Judy."

"He's a keeper." Judy whispered to Quinn on her way out.

Quinn watched to make sure her mother was fully out of the room before readdressing the thing on her couch. "What are you really doing here?"

"Exactly what I said. Please. Sit." He smiled and gestured to the space next to him as if it was _his _uncomfortable couch in _his_ house or _his_ life, and what the hell was he even _doing _here? Quinn took a deep breath and listened to her mother singing softly from the other room.

"Not here." She informed and headed to her room whether he wanted to follow or not. He apparently did.

Jesse trailed her through her home monitoring everything he saw. It was clear that the Fabrays had money; at least at one point in time. It was also to be noted that none of the family portraits that lined the walls had a man in it. This coincided with Judy's story of her finalized divorce from the husband who cheated on her. Older women were easy. It was amazing how much they'd tell you if you knew the correct compliments to give. All Jesse had to do was comment on where Quinn had obviously gotten her good looks from, and Judy was spilling out stories.

They arrived at Quinn's room where she began her after school routine. First her purse hit the chair in the corner. Then her rings hit her vanity. Jesse could do nothing but watch.

"You're a terrible hostess." He stood awkwardly in the center of her room. Quinn ignored him and walked over to her closet to remove her shoes. "Perhaps it'd do you well to spend more time with your mother."

"Not that it's any of your concern but I spend more than enough quality time with my mother." Quinn said from her closet before returning to her room.

"Not the way she tells it."

"Difference of opinions." She sat on the edge of her bed in front of him. "Talk. You said you wanted to talk, so talk."

"Are you always this accommodating?" He joked. Quinn just arched an eyebrow. "You don't have any friends nor do I." He sat down next to her.

"I have friends."

Jesse looked around the room vaguely. "Yes, I can tell."

Quinn glared at him. "Can't you just go play with people you went to high school with? I bet plenty of them still live here."

"Yes, but I had never actually gotten along too well with my fellow Vocal Adrenaline members."

"But you're so likable." She responded dryly.

"I don't think they ever understood me. Either that or they were jealous. Frankly, aside from my parents, Rachel, and oddly enough Rachel's mother, I don't think anyone ever has."

"I don't see how this has anything to do with me."

"I'm going to fix you." He said suddenly.

She really hated him. "I wasn't aware anything was wrong with me."

"Quinn, at this point, I believe it'd be easier to ask what isn't wrong with you."

"_Really?_"

"Yes. And keep in mind this is coming from someone who has spent barely any time with you. I can only imagine what one would say who's known you for years." He leaned back to lie down.

Quinn rolled her eyes. "You certainly seem confident." She scowled. Jesse was unimpressed with this display and decided to prove that he was correct. He was always correct.

"Every word that comes out of your mouth is encased within a defense mechanism. You think someone like Finn is worth your time. Though, to be fair, that's not only your problem." He contemplated how it was possible for that list to get so long and sat up once again. "You're rather apathetic. Your home life obviously isn't the _Gilmore_ _Girls_. I really _don't_ think you have friends. Considering the only people I've ever seen you associate with is New Directions, it's not a great leap of thought." He paused to recall his final point. "Oh, and you've already reproduced in life. And that's just what I know so far. Please feel free to jump in at any time."

Quinn was about two seconds from throwing him out. How anyone could spend an extended period time with him was beyond her. She waited a moment before coming up with what she felt was a proper response. "I just lost more respect for Rachel."

"I've taken it upon myself to become your in-life therapist. Free of charge. With or _without_ your consent. I was making notes earlier of how I am going to repair everything that's wrong with you, and I realized that if you felt like being cute –and please don't– therapist could easily be spaced differently to become the rapist. It doesn't concern me whether you want this to take place or not. Word play." He inappropriately joked with a grin and despite the look she was sending him, continued on in a serious fashion. "You shouldn't worry, Quinn. I was signed up for an intro Psych class at UCLA. I went to a couple of classes on the days we were assigned to choose a song that best suits our personality, so I know what I'm doing."

She waited until she knew he was finished speaking. "What are you getting out of this?"

"I already told you. A friend. Besides, I can't stand the sight of someone so beautiful be so utterly broken." He answered simply, and he was absolutely moronic if he thought Quinn believed him.

"Right. I'm going to decline both your friendship and 'therapy' offer."

Jesse just smiled and continued on in his condescending tone. "Like I said, this is going to happen regardless of your desires."

"_No_, it's not."

And so it did.

Despite his namesake, Jesse was hardly a saint. He did not care if Quinn was "fixed" or not. Well he did, but for reasons that had nothing to do with being a Good Samaritan. He didn't care that Quinn was defensive, broken, desperate, and an all-around drag to be around. The only issue that he needed to help her work through was that damn Finn thing. Quinn Fabray was his trial run. What he learned in New York was that, unless highly intoxicated, Quinn would not affront Finn. For whatever reason, _Finn_ was to be thought of as the saint amongst Lima's general population. If Jesse could work his magic on Quinn to cure her of this Finn ailment, then he could do the same with Rachel. He just needed some practice.

Jesse had spoken to Rachel once over the phone since they had all been back in Ohio. They had the conversation that he wasn't prepared to have in New York. He was assured that he and Rachel were still friends, but it was also made clear that there was to be a distance between them. Even if she wasn't back together with Finn, she wasn't with Jesse either. This would've been fine except for the fact that she got back together with Finn a few days later anyway. So here he was, test-running Quinn Fabray. If he could get one to see the light, then he could get the other one to do the same.

Plus, he was in need of some type of companionship. Jesse needed someone to socialize with. He really didn't have any friends of his own. (Other than Rachel but that didn't count because Finn's looming shadow made it hard to see her.) His siblings never liked him. (They, too, were jealous.) His parents only ever brought him home job applications or local college applications now. It was humiliating. He couldn't go to a local school after winning four consecutive National Championships. And he definitely couldn't go be a busboy at a local restaurant. "Helping" Quinn provided an out from all of that. (It also didn't hurt that he eventually told his parents he was volunteering as a counselor to help the emotionally imbalanced. They were just so less fortunate than he was.)

It wasn't easy to get Quinn to go along with being his extracurricular summer activity. She was quite the stubborn girl which was odd considering she seemed so resigned with everything else in her life. It helped immensely that Judy Fabray absolutely adored him. Whereas Quinn would most likely slam the door in his face, Judy would welcome him in with warm cookies waiting. (Baking was a new hobby of hers. It was supposed to keep her from recreational wine tasting. It didn't.) Honestly, if it wasn't for Judy, he probably would have given up after two days. Quinn was entirely unbearable. He really should have just skipped ahead to Rachel.

The first week of June, their first week of therapy, and Quinn did not participate. It was obvious that she detested Jesse's constant presence. He'd try to broach a topic of discussion using his vast skills he obtained from the classes he did not attend, and Quinn usually chose to yell at him.

"_Is your job as a 'therapist' to insult me?"_

"_Nothing is ever insulting if it's the truth."_

He quickly accessed his natural born resilience, though. Every time someone (Santana or Brittany) called her from New Directions to hang out, he'd make sure she told them she was busy, and she always did. It wasn't clear why. He had a sneaking suspicion it was only because she didn't actually want to hang out with them. If she did, she most likely would've just left.

During the second week of June, it became very clear to him just how guarded Quinn truly was. Not in a woman-power or feminist-resolve way, but in an afraid-of-people way. This was actually good news. Jesse unquestionably loathed radical thinking. Women weren't always viewed as the equivalent of men. Yes. We know. Now please shut up and get over it. Saying this aloud was a slight mistake on his part. Quinn, apparently, did not agree with this train of thought; even if it was considerably hypocritical of her.

By the third week, Quinn was somewhat comfortable around Jesse. She still didn't like him nor did she exactly trust him or open up at all, but she was able to comfortably sit in the same room as him. Petulant as it was, Jesse didn't stop going over to Fabray Manor. Overall, he was happy he didn't because it was during this week that Quinn negotiated a deal. Quinn would share personal information just as long as Jesse shared his own. He easily could've lied. Instead he just confessed his need to get Rachel away from Finn. Quinn told him that you could literally scream at the girl about how she and Finn will never work after high school, and Rachel still doesn't listen. Jesse decided that Quinn must be wrong, and as someone who actually knows of Rachel's dreams, he should be the one to talk to her about these things.

By the fourth week, New Directions members seemed to get the hint and stopped calling Quinn. Jesse, following Quinn's inadvertent advice, got nowhere with Rachel. This was also the same week he grasped just how often Quinn tended to focus on Rachel in general. He didn't think too much of it since his mind had a similar devotion to Finn. Only his, of course, was healthy and rational. Jesse focused on Finn because of Rachel. Quinn focused on Rachel because of Finn. Finn having any importance in Quinn's world was the whole reason Jesse was doing any of this. At least she seemed to be warming up to the idea that Finn wasn't the be all and end all. Even in high school. Hey, it was a start.

During the first week in July, Jesse spoke about Rachel and what he wanted out of his own future. Quinn refused to talk about the future. She avoided him for the rest of the week.

July 4th was spent in Jesse's own region of western Ohio. Since Jesse and her mother created some bond between them that definitely did _not_ drive her nuts, Quinn thought it was only fair that she got to meet the St. Jameses. Jesse met her obvious bluff (Quinn didn't give two fucks about his parents) and invited her to spend their nation's birthday with his family. From the moment he introduced her as his "patient," Quinn regretted her decision. Based on the concern his parents continued to show her, Quinn thought it'd be best to give Jesse a lesson in "doctor"-"patient" confidentiality.

The second week of July, Jesse asked Quinn something not out of routine but general curiosity. He asked her what ever happened to the baby. Upon the look that graced her features, for once he almost took a question back. Before he had a chance to, however, she told him that she gave her to Rachel's mom. Jesse mulled this over for a second. It was almost too good to be true. He knew Shelby Corcoran adopted a baby, but he never knew whose. Just the fact alone that Rachel, Quinn, and Noah Puckerman were forever connected to each other amused him to no end. Quinn didn't see the humor. And the arm she threw a book at wished he hadn't laughed about it.

The third week in July marked the first time of Quinn letting her guard down and sharing something without Jesse sharing something first. She told him her own personal reservations about her family. It was all incredibly shy and unlike anything else he's ever seen come out of Quinn. She usually disguised apathy as confidence, but this was entirely real. This week also marked the moment he realized that he legitimately cared about Quinn as a person and not a Rachel plot device. This was not a part of the plan. He was not supposed to actually care if Quinn was "cured." But because he did, he had twice as much work to do. He couldn't bring himself to abandon her now.

By the last week in July, they stopped spending time together under the pretense of "therapy." That aspect of their relationship was still there, it just happened to be tucked away on the back shelf for now. Instead, they hung out as any two normal people would. They didn't have many shared interests nor did they share most of their view points, but it worked somehow. And in Jesse's professional opinion, Quinn was getting mildly better. He had gotten her to the point where she understood that Finn was a terrible boyfriend. Quinn now completely believed that Finn was not worth it and caused all of the problems in their previous relationship…the second time around. Even Jesse couldn't glaze over the fact that she lied to him about being a father. Everything else was all Finn, though. (Quinn also chose to blame some of it on Rachel as she always did.)

It was on a Friday, August 5th to be exact, that they decided to finally poke the proverbial elephant in the room. It was bound to happen at some point. (And not just because Rachel and Quinn seemed to share all of their beaus eventually.) Quinn and Jesse were two young, attractive, evil schemers, and they had really only seen each other over the last two months. It was only natural that they tried out their relationship on the romantic level. It was INT. FABRAY MANOR—QUINN'S ROOM—MID-AFTERNOON that Jesse decided to kiss her soundly.

In his time, Jesse has kissed plenty of girls. Mechanically, Quinn was definitely in the top percentile. Passionately, on the other hand, she was a tad lax. Based on everything he had come to learn over the last couple of months about her previous relationships, he imagined she was like this with every mouth she's conquered so far. However, since he was such a helpful person, he decided to just give her the benefit of doubt. This was by far the most awkward moment he's ever had with another human being. It was abundantly clear that he and Quinn just didn't share this type of chemistry.

Jesse pulled back. "That was pretty stupid."

"We should never do that again." She agreed, and they moved to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Friends?" He counter offered.

She glanced at him for a moment. Were they friends? Well so far they've spent the summer together and were relatively unscathed. She supposed they were. She did talk to him after all, and she didn't talk to anyone. Call her stupid, but she may actually trust him. They _knew_ each other.

"Friends." She finally nodded.

"Cool. I'll see you tomorrow." He sent her a smile, and she watched him leave. Quinn had a friend. An honest, I need help-I'm bored-I need someone to talk to-so I'm going to call you friend.

Now if only she liked him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Congratulations. You've gotten through snoozefest numero uno. Really, you should just quit now. The only way this story could even be considered moderately entertaining would be if you accidentally find it after it's completed and read it all during a sick day.


	2. Solution

**SOLUTION**

**Four Weeks Later**

A soft, vibrating buzz on his dresser was what woke him up. Finn quickly reached up and over to shut off his phone. He glanced over at the actual alarm clock in his room that he never used. (His mother was his alarm clock on school days.) It was only 5:30 in the morning. This meant Burt didn't wake up for work for another half an hour. He rolled over to try and stir awake the reason why he set his phone to buzz at this exact time. Rachel was still asleep. This wasn't uncommon. Finn wasn't sure why (and neither was Rachel), but she says she's a heavy sleeper everywhere outside of her own home during summer.

They have been doing this for most of the summer. Either he'd sneak over and sleep at her house or she'd sneak over and sleep at his. He preferred it when she slept over here, though. It wasn't fair that she made him sleep on the floor in her room, but she got to share his bed. It was something about just in case her fathers checked on her through the night. Rachel felt it was easier to explain if Finn was on the floor. It was cool, though. Finn never knew how awesome it could be to _sleep _with someone...because they still totally haven't done anything. Rachel still had a plan and everything. But it was nice to just sleep next to her. Or, you know, below and next to her.

It kind of blew that they couldn't keep doing this, but school started again tomorrow, and then they'd have like responsibilities and stuff. No, actually, this _totally_ sucked. This summer was perfect, and now it was over. That was just like last year. They spent an awesome summer together, and then school destroyed them. School couldn't break them up again this year. They agreed that they only had a year together before she moved to New York and he…did something that was _not_ that. Their last year together needed to be as good as the summers were that they had spent together. They couldn't screw up this year too. That wouldn't be anything like those cheesy romantic comedies that girls love so much.

Finn reached over to poke Rachel in the shoulder again. He waited until she finally awoke.

"Morning." He smiled over at her.

"Five more minutes." She mumbled prompting him to chuckle.

"Rach, we don't have five more minutes. Burt and my mom are going to be up soon."

That got her up until she was sitting upright and flattening out her bed-hair. "Does it look okay?"

"I think you need a brush." He laughed lightly, and she only straightened it out faster. "What are you doing today?"

"Hopefully finalizing the plan for the New Directions'-lack-of-Schuester dilemma."

"Well I'm free later if you want some help or something."

"Okay." She yawned.

"Come on." He gestured toward the door. They really couldn't waste any more valuable time.

It _did_ suck that Mr. Schue no longer taught at McKinley. Rachel checked out The Show Choir Rule Book from the local library, and by league rule, they didn't _need_ an instructor exactly. But they did need someone to represent them. That left the spot up for grabs amongst New Directions on who was going to take over. Finn _really_ wasn't looking forward to tomorrow.

As they were pros at sneaking out by now, Finn and Rachel avoided every loose floorboard and every creak in the stairs. They were totally stealth. This is why they both jumped when they happened to hear the slightest noise behind them on their way through the living room. They took a deep breath and steeled themselves for finally being caught only to turn around and find a panicked Kurt and Blaine. The four quietly laughed at themselves.

This wasn't the first time that this has happened. Kurt and Blaine have been having their own summer sleepovers. The V-Cards in that relationship were still intact as well. Well, Kurt's was. Finn wasn't sure about Blaine pre-Kurt, but it wasn't like he was going to ask. Kurt would use that high, squeaky voice to yell at him like he did on that fishing trip they went on with Burt this summer. (It was to never be mentioned.) And he'd also probably stop bringing him late night snacks. Finn liked snacks.

"Can I walk you to your car?" Blaine asked Rachel. Something else that has happened before.

"Sure. I'm parked around the block."

"Me too. We probably just missed each other last night."

Blaine and Rachel said their goodbyes at the back door and then were on their way. Perhaps if they were normal couples, their goodbyes would have been in the form of a kiss, but Kurt and Rachel each had a no morning-breath rule.

"I can't believe we haven't been found out all summer." Kurt voiced.

"Yeah."

"Would you like some coffee?" Kurt headed over to the home's coffee machine. He didn't see the point in going back to sleep only to get up in a couple of hours anyway.

"No. I don't think I'm up yet." Finn declined, and Kurt rolled his eyes as he watched Finn make himself a bowl of cereal.

Kurt took a seat at the counter next to his step-brother. "So how are you and our favorite diva doing?"

"Good I guess." He shrugged, chewing through a spoonful. "I'm just worried about tomorrow. School always ruins us. You know, there's all this stuff that gets in the way. Like Quinn or Puck or Santana."

"Well at least you'll be going to school with the person you're dating."

Kurt wasn't looking forward to school tomorrow either.

As McKinley High's history would show –if anyone cared to look– its first days were always memorable…or forgettable depending on whom you were talking to. William McKinley High School was a place that took every notorious cliché to the absolute extreme. If you were someone who resided at the top of the social ladder, then this day of the year was generally something to cherish. If you were on the ladder below the actual ladder, then you tended to try and expel all events of this day from your mind. It was this logic that led to Jacob Ben Israel paying close attention to his surroundings on the first day of the 2011/2012 school year. It was important for his blog that he got some inside information today, and because he was on the ladder below the ladder, he decided to only interview those in his social class. Plus, he'd get to talk to Rachel Berry. That's where he decided to start.

"My readers feel that New Directions won't even make it past Regionals this year." Jacob walked next to Rachel, holding out his microphone. Jacob's cameraman filmed everything.

"Well your readers couldn't be more wrong, Jacob. We have experience now. We know what Nationals entail, and I feel that this year will lead to ultimate success. As seniors it's more than time to meet our goals." Rachel walked past him.

"Even though you lost your instructor to a brighter stage?"

Rachel stopped in her tracks and turned back around.

.

"What would you say to my readers who feel as if you've gotten increasingly more unlikable since New Directions has started?"

Finn frowned. "Wait. People don't like me?"

.

Jacob thrust him microphone in Kurt's face. "Rumors on my blog say that your boyfriend Blaine Warbler has dulled out your personality making you as plain as the rest of your fellow glee members."

"How do people even come up with these things? And that's ridiculous. My boyfriend is not a liability to my personality." He looked into the camera. "Honestly, do you people even hear yourselves?"

.

"Sam Evans, is it true that you only cut your hair in order to keep from looking too similar to a certain ex-girlfriend?"

"Um…"

.

"So I see the Bully Whips have come back for another year." Jacob observed Santana and Karofsky donning their red uniforms. "Want to explain why I was given the first wedgie of the year a matter of minutes ago?"

"We can't be everywhere." Karofsky dismissed.

"Besides, we're more interested in keeping the friendly gays safe." Santana shrugged then glared. "You got a problem with that?"

Jacob turned to the camera in fear. "Time to cut."

.

"My blog is currently running a story that you two are back together on account of the fact that you both were looking pretty cozy at the Westgrove pool last week."

"We're not dating." Artie declined.

"Artie and I are just friends." Tina continued. "You can sit next to someone and still only be their friend. It's 2011. Not everything needs to mean something."

Tina walked them away, pushing Artie's chair down the hall.

.

"So why is it that you never seem to date anyone? Is it true that you don't want to be trapped in the STD outbreak that the glee club has become?"

"What? No." Mercedes snapped. "And I could date if I wanted to. I just don't enjoy the drama that goes with it."

.

"People just seem to think you're hypocritical now."

"Wait a minute." Finn grinned knowingly. "Is this because I'm glee's male lead and starting quarterback? Because I get that I'm like the leader in everything and stuff, but all the teams I lead are totally equal."

.

"Well we're thinking of getting a band together after we graduate." Puck spoke to the camera.

"I'm going to be manager." Lauren nodded.

"It will be awesome. We'll road trip across the country together."

"We're going to be called The Bad Asspiration."

"Remember it." Puck warned the future audience.

.

"I really only cut it off because my mom got a diner job, and we had some extra cash that week." Sam mussed the haircut.

.

"How _do_ you explain those heterosexual outfits?"

Santana and Karofsky frowned before looking down at their jackets.

.

"How _come_ your teeth disappear when you sing?" Jacob asked Kurt.

.

"How _does_ it feel to be considered a token Asian?"

"What? Who even said that?" Mike returned, offended.

.

"Some of my readers, me, just don't understand why you'd choose to date someone as dumb as Finn Hudson? What do the two of you even talk about?"

"My conversations with Finn are very verbose thank you very much." Rachel defended her relationship. "Why, just the other day we spoke for a good few minutes about why he shouldn't poison himself with the preservatives that are in Push-Pops. Sometimes the differences between two people are what make a relationship so strong, Jacob."

"Yes, but that's also true for similarities." He slung his arm over my shoulder. "So how _was_ Temple this week?" She shrugged off his arm in disgust.

.

"No, it's true." Brittany nodded. "Lord Tubbington ran away and then came back home and had babies. We didn't even know he wasn't a boy cat. It was like that show where people from Iowa don't even know that they're pregnant."

.

"How did you deal with getting dumped by Finn Hudson for Rachel Berry for a _second_ time?" Jacob asked Quinn as she decorated the inside of her locker door for the year.

"No comment."

"Any plans to run for Prom Queen this year? Do you think you'll lose again?"

"No comment."

"Some people on my blog were wondering why you don't just quit glee all together. Is it because you're afraid the Cheerios won't take you back and have nowhere else to go?"

Quinn closed her locker and turned around to face Jacob and his camera fully. "All I'm going to say is that glee is going to be drastically different this year. You can count on it."

Jacob watched her walk away. He guessed that would have to do.

Not too long after Jacob's morning interviews, Sam approached his secret-girlfriend by her locker. He glanced around before giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"So nobody's been slushied today." He grinned. "I'm pretty sure that's some sort of a record."

"Well let's just hope it stays that way." Mercedes agreed.

"Tell me about it."

"Morning, my fellow headliners." Kurt's voice greeted from beside them causing the couple to jump apart. Kurt raised his eyebrows at this action. These two had been acting strange all summer. If it was anyone other than Mercedes, he'd think something was going on between them, but there's no way his best friend wouldn't share these details. They'd have too much fun swapping boyfriend idiosyncrasies.

"Hey man." Sam tried to play it cool. Just because he was a closeted dork doesn't mean he couldn't be cool if he tried, right?

"Any word on who's taking over glee?" Mercedes changed the subject.

This shifted Kurt's attention. "No, but I'm hoping for the new student gym teacher. He looks like someone I could have a muted conversation with and still enjoy talking to."

Teacher boy was actually helping to fix McKinley High's deficiency in physical activity. (Something Sue Sylvester was happy about.) The transfer rate into gym classes had been increasing throughout the day already. Quite the eye-candy. If Kurt didn't loathe gym, he would've considered it himself.

"Why would a gym teacher take over a glee club?" Sam frowned.

"Why would a Spanish teacher?" Mercedes countered.

The pleasant conversation was interrupted when a locker slammed shut behind them causing the three gleeks to flinch. The locker turned out to belong to one of their blonder teammates. Kurt and Mercedes being the gossip queens they are looked on intently while Sam stood by awkwardly.

"I don't get why you're so mad at me." They listened to Santana tell Brittany.

"I'm not mad, Santana."

"Yes you are. I can tell. You keep doing that cute frown thing."

"I just don't understand why you make promises when you don't keep them. It's like telling other people's secrets." Santana was left with her thoughts as Brittany walked away. However, the eavesdroppers were distracted as an irritable Tina walked past, Mike hot on her tail.

"Mike, I didn't break up with you for Artie, okay?"

"Just like you didn't dump Artie for me last year?"

Tina stopped walking to momentarily glare at him. "I can't believe you'd throw that in my face." She stormed away.

"Wait." Mike chased after his ex. "Tina, I'm sorry."

The three turned back to each other.

"Looks like it's going to be an interesting year." Kurt joked unenthusiastically.

Jury was still out on Kurt's prediction for the year, but as far as the day went, it was rather uninteresting. For a McKinley first day, it was relatively uneventful. The resident Bully Whips picked up from where they left off last year and were working in full force. Slushie attacks, potty locks, and dumpster dives didn't occur throughout the day. Not until 1:00 pm did anything _remotely_ interesting happen. Well, interesting for anyone who had any type of attachment to New Directions that is. It was doubtful that this would even ping the rest of the school's radar for a while.

"You want to transfer, here?" Principal Figgins asked Blaine and Ross Anderson over his desk. Blaine nodded eagerly. "Okay, but just so you know we're setting transfer deadlines this year. We cannot keep having kids come in and out of this school like it's a Jamba Juice."

"That's fine. I plan on staying here until after I graduate."

Figgins nodded. "Well Mr. Anderson, your transcripts seem to be in order. I just have some papers for your father to fill out, and then you can start attending here."

He smiled as Figgins passed over a set of papers to his father. His dad put his hand on the pile before speaking. "Look Principal Figgins, my son's…_different_-"

"I'm gay." Blaine interjected.

"Right," his father nodded uncomfortably, "and he already left one school because students physically attacked him. I need to know that nothing like this will take place here before I enroll him."

"Well, I'm displeased to inform you that we did have similar bullying happen here last year, but we're mending the problem with things like the Bully Whips." Figgins opened his bottom drawer to pull out the handbook and the activities brochure. He passed them over as well. "You can read all about the Bully Whips in your activities brochure, and all about our new no tolerance policy in McKinley High's handbook."

"See Dad, it's just like Dalton." Blaine calmed his father. "Only without tuition." He added for extra insurance. He still looked hesitant.

"If you fill out these forms, your son can join The Class of 2012." Figgins continued. "Just bring him and the forms in tomorrow morning at 7:30. Welcome to McKinley, Blaine Anderson." He smiled at his newest soon-to-be transfer.

Blaine and his dad left the office and walked through the empty halls. They took in the sight of classes in session before the elder Anderson pulled his son aside.

"Are you sure about this, Blaine?" He asked his son. "I know we haven't always agreed on your choices-"

"Dad, being gay isn't a choice. I don't know how many times we have to have this conversation."

Ross sighed. "My point is, is that I'm not just going to stand by and let someone kick the crap out of you again just because you want to go to school with your friend."

"Boyfriend, Dad. Kurt's my boyfriend."

"I know that. You don't have to keep reminding me."

"Clearly I do."

"Watch it." He disciplined. "Blaine, you're still a kid, and some high school relationship isn't worth what you've already gone through."

"Look, Dad, I know you're not okay with everything yet, and I understand that you're trying, I do, but this is something I want to do." He finalized. "Kurt _is_ worth it."

"Fine, but if anything happens, we're getting you back to Dalton, understand?"

"Yes."

"Good."

They began to walk down the hall once again.

"They have baseball in the spring." Ross read from the activities brochure. "That might be good for you."

"_Dad_." Blaine complained.

"No, I didn't mean it how you think I did. It's just you were so good in little league."

"I'm not playing baseball, okay. I'm going to join the glee club."

He breezed through the paperwork. "But that's not even advertised."

"It's not cool here like it was at Dalton, but they're good. They went to Nationals last year."

Ross folded all the papers in half and tucked them under his arm. "Come on. Let's get back home."

Blaine stopped walking. "Actually, I'd rather just stay here. I can get a ride home from Kurt later."

"Okay. Call me if you change your mind."

"I will." Blaine nodded and said goodbye to his father.

The school day wasn't over for about two more hours, but that gave him more than enough time to get the layout of the school. He had been here a few times so it wasn't like he was completely lost, but he also wanted to figure some things out on his own without Kurt's assistance. It would probably do some good to learn more about this school. As of now the only things Blaine knew about McKinley was that a.) Its glee club was New Directions, b.) Portions of it were homophobic, and c.) If you were in glee or gay or both, you weren't going to have it easy. Not exactly all he wanted to know about his new school. So he figured he'd just walk around and meet some people before surprising Kurt later.

Said surprise turned out to happen just after 3:00 in the afternoon. New Directions began to stroll into the choir room and came in to find Blaine sitting in the chairs. Everyone watched and waited for Kurt's reaction as Blaine was really just an extension of his at this point. No one else was really in the place to ask him what was up.

Kurt walked over to him. "Blaine, what are you doing here? Is everything okay?"

"I just transferred. I officially start tomorrow." Blaine explained.

"You what?"

Blaine did what handgrabbers do and took his boyfriend's hands. "Kurt, we're seniors. We don't know what's going to happen after we graduate, and I really didn't want to spend the year away from you." He shrugged. "If anything happens here because of us dating openly, then we'll face it together."

"Awww." Puck cooed causing Blaine to frown in confusion.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Ignore him." He told his boyfriend, and Puck just gave him a friendly pat on the back.

"As touching as this is, I believe we have more pressing issues to discuss." Rachel interrupted the moment and gained a few annoyed looks. "Please take your seats so our first meeting of the year can begin." They grudgingly obliged and Rachel prepared for her speech until she noticed they had an absentee. "Where's Quinn?" There were collective shrugs as no one had spoken to the blonde today. "Well someone will have to fill her in later." She positioned herself in the center of the floor. "I've already spoken to Principal Figgins this morning, and he has informed me that none of the faculty members want this job and that Sandy Ryerson is still banned from teaching children. The only other adult I could think of was Miss Holiday, but as she's currently out of the country I feel as if the best option would be for one of us to take over."

"Yeah, I agree with Rachel." Finn walked over to where his girlfriend stood. "We talked about it, and I think this would be best. Rachel and I could totally do this."

"Gross." Brittany shook her head and looked over at Artie. "Why are they always doing that?" Artie only shook his head in agreement.

"Why is it that you two are automatically our leads?" Mercedes cut in. "Kurt and I can sing just as good as Rachel, and there are several people in here better than Finn."

"Hey." Finn was taken aback.

"Mercedes, truth be told there is plenty of talent in this room; especially now that we've acquired Blaine." Rachel agreed. "That being said, Finn and I are the only ones who have ever being willing to take charge."

"Oh don't even go there." Santana warned. "This is just as much our club as it is yours. And at least none of us have ever made out on stage."

"Truth." Lauren nodded once.

"Well we could always try a counsel." Blaine offered. "That's what we had at Dalton. It works, right?" He asked Kurt who immediately smiled and nodded. However, the moment Blaine faced forward again Kurt was vehemently shaking his head and mouthing "no" to Rachel.

"Well Blaine we appreciate the input, and we'll be sure to take your idea into consideration." She lied.

"Why do we even need someone to lead at all?" Mike questioned. "Couldn't we all just make up a democracy or jury or something?"

"You want to _vote_ on who should sing what?" Rachel asked slowly. "I'll never get a solo again."

"Yeah, but not everything's about you or Finn." Sam reminded. "I agree with Mike on this. Why not give it a try?"

"Because it never works." Tina told him. "We'll just vote for ourselves and never turn out a complete verdict."

"Okay, I don't know what she just said, but The Puckerman doesn't vote for anything." Puck said. "That's how the government gets your name."

"You were in juvie. The government already has your name." Mercedes informed him dryly.

"This is the perfect job for Finn and I." Rachel cut in, aggravated.

"_Yeah_." Santana spoke pointedly. "Says you and Finncompetent."

"Is it always like this?" Blaine whispered to Kurt.

Kurt shook his head, still watching the scene in front of them. "This is actually mild."

"¡Beso mi culo!"

"Or at least it was." Kurt tilted his head to get a better view.

It was at that moment that their normal style of argument started. Everyone spoke their opinions at once until not one of them could be made out. It was amazing that they've all sung halfway decent music together for over two years, Quinn thought as she watched New Directions fight from the doorway.

Quinn went unnoticed as she walked over to their resident drummer. "May I?" She pointed to his drumstick. He was a band member so he didn't say anything and only nodded. She stared down at the closest cymbal for a second before giving it a nice whack. That was something she always wanted to try. The sound gained Rachel's, and by result, the club's attention, but Quinn only watched the cymbal vibrate out. _So not as fun as it looks. _She handed the drumstick back over. "Thanks."

"Quinn, you're late." Rachel scolded.

Quinn ignored her and spoke to the rest of the club. "If you're interested, I think I have a solution to all of your problems." She looked over to the door she entered through. The rest of the club followed her actions. They weren't exactly thrilled when they witnessed Jesse St. James walk in.

"You changed the cue." The once Vocal Adrenalite chided the girl who entered before him.

"Yours was stupid." Quinn told him.

"You were able to make your grand entrance. I don't see why I couldn't make mine."

Rachel looked over to Quinn. "Your solution is Jesse?" Quinn's expression was stoic as she walked over to lean against the piano. It was Jesse's dumb idea to make a big presentation anyway. She didn't see why she had to do anything.

"Hi Rachel, how was your summer?" Jesse grinned down at her.

Rachel looked over at him. "Um…"

"No frickin' way." Finn cut her off. "This guy isn't going to replace Mr. Schue."

"I'm inclined to agree." Now it was Kurt who gained everyone's attention from his seat in the chairs. "Quinn, while a valiant effort, there's no way Jesse St. James can take over New Directions. We've been down this road before."

"Yes, and what exactly was it that troubled you?" Jesse questioned the group. "I know we've had our differences, but I honestly can't see anything from your perspective. Was it because I know what it takes to win, and you refuse to listen to my expert advice?"

"Yeah or _maybe_ it's because you like to poach eggs on Rachel's head." Finn reminded.

"No, that has nothing to do with it." Santana corrected.

"It's because he plays favorites. Or should I say _favorite_." Mercedes gestured to Rachel. "He's too busy praising Rachel to stop hatin' on the rest of us."

"Interesting how you interchange constructive criticism with 'hate-_ing_ on.'" Jesse derided.

"Oh, I _know_ he didn't just do that."

"Maybe we all just need to calm down. It's not Jesse's fault he recognizes outstanding talent when it's placed in front of him." Rachel beamed.

"Rachel, sweetie, the ego is becoming tangible." Kurt warned mordantly causing her smile to diminish. "We've placed talent right in front of his face, and he's too busy trying to get in your pants to even pay attention."

"Kurt, Jesse was not trying to, as you put it, get into my pants. He was just doing his job as a judge."

"I imagine because this club is filled with nothing but uncomfortable drama, a percentage of you are here because you want to pursue a life in show business." Jesse ventured. "If you can't respect your critics now, then you're going to be eaten up in the real world. Think of this as practice."

"It's pointless to even listen to biased reviews let alone respect them." Kurt retorted.

"I've been nothing but objective. I'm sorry if you're not actually as good as you feel you are within your own heads."

"Okay fine, Mr. _Objective_," Santana mocked, "since we all know she's hardly perfect, can you even point out any of our dwarf's many flaws?"

Rachel took a step closer to the chairs. "Santana, as I'm sure Jesse will tell you-"

"She can be too emotional when she performs." Jesse admonished causing Rachel to gape. Jesse took notice of this out of his peripheral, but refused to face her. This was hard enough as it is. "Obviously some type of passion is needed within every performance, but there's a difference between passion and crying during a solo every time something goes wrong in your life."

"Not bad. I hate it when she does that." Santana approved of his assessment.

Artie nodded. "Sometimes that's just awkward."

"I think it's photo-worthy. Highly amusing." Lauren informed.

"To be fair, I've had a rather trying two years." Rachel defended, though no one was listening.

"Okay so you can insult Rachel. That's not exactly something people struggle with. But can you praise the rest of us?" Kurt challenged Jesse.

"Certain members-"

"No. No way." Finn interrupted. "We're not discussing this. He's not staying."

"And who says you speak for everyone?" Quinn questioned. Finn looked back at his ex-girlfriend still leaning against the piano.

"Finn," Rachel turned him back around, "I can understand your resistance, but Jesse does have experience."

"Rachel, what if he's just here to try and break us up?" At this Quinn and Jesse shared an all-knowing look. Finn hated that look. So many people always seemed to have it around him. "He's probably just trying to win you back." Finn continued.

"Finn, I'm sure-"

"No, he's right I am." Jesse admitted, and Rachel swiftly looked over at him. "However, I'm not going to interfere with your relationship. I'm counting on the fact that you'll eventually just open your eyes and see Finn how the rest of the world sees him."

"See. This is exactly what I'm talking about." Finn complained.

"Funny. I didn't actually hear you talking about anything. All I heard was some catatonic dribble." Jesse mused.

Quinn watched as Finn stepped forward to probably do something very mature and manly like try and start another pushing match. She just rolled her eyes and walked right through both of them.

"Look, this is our last year. Our last chance to win anything so we're not just remembered as a club full of losers." She told the room. "Jesse has won _four_ consecutive National Competitions. He knows what it takes to win. His methods may be extreme but that can lead to success. Everyone in this room who was ever a cheerio knows what I'm talking about. At least we know what it's like to win something."

"Uh, we won our football championship last year." Finn reminded her proudly.

Quinn wasn't impressed. "Right and how did you do that? It wasn't like you got a new team or suddenly all grew talent. You got a new coach. One that wasn't obsessed with Miss Pillsbury. Sound familiar?"

"Why do you even care about him?" Finn asked her, and Quinn seemed to lose some of her poise before glancing over at Jesse. He shrugged.

"Yeah, and what's with all the freaky eye-communication?" Sam observed. "It's like telepathy."

"Quinn and I spent the summer together." Jesse filled them all in.

Rachel frowned. "You spent the summer with her?"

"Careful Rachel, green's not a very good color on you." Quinn looked her over. "Then again, hard to find one that is."

"Hey, that's my girlfriend."

"Really?" Jesse played dumb. Finn glared at him. "Hmm. We must have all forgotten."

Quinn readdressed the group. "Jesse taking over wouldn't be definite. We were thinking he could stay for a while in a trial period. If you don't like the arrangement, then you can give your own _valiant_ effort and try and deal with _them_ as your leaders. I'm sure that'd go great." She looked over at Finn and Rachel. There was a collective silence for a few moments as everyone contemplated their options. Really, the only ones who wanted Finn and Rachel to take over were _Finn and Rachel_.

"I'm all for it." Brittany broke it.

Santana snapped her head to the left. "What?"

"If he comes back on _Fondue For Two_, then I'm fine with Jesse becoming Mr. Schue. At least he's never called me stupid. I didn't even know teachers could do that."

Santana sighed. "Fine, but just for a week." Santana, unlike Finn, was allowed to speak for the group from time to time. There were moments when most of New Directions still feared her. As she was only agreeing to this because of Brittany, this was one of those moments. "Then, unless for some reason we change our minds, you're out of here after Friday." She finished.

"Deal." Quinn closed quickly.

Jesse smiled. "Excellent. Well then for my first course of action as show choir instructor, I'm cutting all of you."

"That's it. Week's up."

Jesse looked over at Santana. "On the contrary, as Principal Figgins already hired me before Quinn and I came here today, our week will be up once our deal is over with." He smirked. "Auditions are tomorrow at 3:00 in the auditorium. I hope to see you all there." He told the room before exiting. Devious expression secured, Quinn followed out in her friend's footsteps.

"We're so screwed." Finn shook his head and left out of the opposite door.


	3. Audition

**AUDITION**

Santana knew Quinn. They may not always get along, and they could go weeks without having an actual conversation, but they were friends. Well, friends by New Directions' standards anyway. So she had more than enough reason to be on her heels. _Quinn Fabray with Jesse St. James?_ No. Something was up. Especially considering where Quinn left off last year. Fat chance in hell she was just going to let Quinn and the douche go through with whatever the hell they were going through with.

"Who do you think you're playing?"

Quinn slowly turned away from her opened locker upon hearing Santana's voice. These conversations were always a joy. "Playing?"

"We don't hang out once over the summer. The last time we really talked you were basically trying to kill glee from the inside, and now you start this year off with Jesse St. Hairspray. Do you _honestly_ think we're that stupid?"

"_Clearly._" Quinn said dryly before going into a half-assed explanation. "I wasn't even going to do glee this year. The only reason I rejoined was because Jesse talked me into it." That wasn't exactly a lie. More like blackmailed but whatever. "And all he wants to do is prove he can still win a national competition." _Also_ not exactly a lie. He also wanted to win to impress Rachel and be gross like that.

Santana let out a humorless chuckle. "Just the purest of intentions, right?"

"Something like that." Quinn gave her polite-smile. It was really just a smirk. Santana knew this. She had one of her own.

"Morning." Jesse's voice greeted them. Quinn was the first to break eye contact as she turned to face her non-lovable buddy. Buddy Holly just traded glances with both girls. "What am I interrupting?"

"Santana thinks we're going to end glee or something." She explained.

"Oh." He responded with as much disinterest as possible. "Here. For your mother." He handed her the white plastic bottle he was carrying.

Quinn scowled down at the label. "What is it?"

"Neem Oil for her hydrangeas." Gardening was Judy's latest hobby. This, too, did not work. "It's supposed to keep the leaves from getting rust stains."

Quinn turned and placed it in her locker. "I'm sure she'll be thrilled."

"Now, now. There's no need to be jealous." Jesse grinned as she tensed and instinctively slammed her locker. That was always fun to get under Quinn's skin with.

Santana just looked back and forth between the two of them. "Q, you've out done yourself in the weird factor." Santana regained their focus. "You better not be screwing with us." She warned before strutting away.

Jesse watched her go. "I guess that's to be expected."

She hoped he wasn't dumb enough to be disappointed by this. That would mean he was dumb enough to be hoping otherwise. Of course New Directions didn't trust him. Other than the Rachel angle, Quinn still didn't really have any idea why he'd choose to pursue this.

"You know, so far, this is becoming quite the hassle." Jesse complained, and they headed away from her locker.

"You're the one who wanted to audition everyone for absolutely no reason."

"There is plenty of reason. Think of this as a test. I will be able to gauge how willing they are to-"

"Cooperate. I know. I still think it's pointless."

"Personally, I'm just looking forward to seeing what you audition with." He teased her, and she stuttered in her pace. "If you feel like adding some depth to your performance and choose a song that best describes you as I'm sure others are going to, may I recommend Meredith Brooks' 'Bitch.' It's fairly fitting."

"Wait a minu-"

"However, if you choose to go with a more traditional-"

Quinn stepped in front of him, stopping his path. "You never said I had to audition."

"Well Quinn, it'd hardly be fair if you didn't. Think of the scandal." He smirked and walked around her. She rolled her eyes before following.

As the pair walked down the hallway, they were unaware of a certain group of boys watching them from behind.

"They've gotta be taking over the world." Mike guessed.

"Either that or starting a merry band of serial killers."

"Kurt." Blaine chided.

"What? Blaine, I'm sorry, but you just don't know them as well as we do." Kurt wrote him off.

Blaine tilted his head skeptically. "Serial killers?"

"You never know."

"That's true, and Quinn can be something to fear." Artie reminded them all.

"Exactly." Kurt nodded his head once before lifting his chin slightly. "I used to overlook her because she was blonde, but she's somewhat of a loose cannon now."

"Now?" Puck frowned. "Man she's always kinda freaked me out. You know, one minute she'd be all sweet, and then she'd be yelling at me. I know. I lived with her."

"Yeah, but wasn't that when she was pregnant?" Sam reasoned.

"Uh-huh, and she was nowhere near as scary then. Which is pretty much the opposite of what should happen."

"Got nothing on Santana, though." Mike voiced and they all shuddered in agreement.

"Nope." Puck was the only one to disagree. "My girl owns on instilling fear."

"Yes, along with installing a ball and chain." Kurt pestered.

"Hey."

"Isn't it possible that you're all overreacting?" Blaine questioned them. There was a chorus of "no's" aside from Sam who nodded.

"I'm sure they're just friends."

"You're just saying that because you're still hung up on Quinn." Mike cut in.

"Uh, no. Trust me when I say I _really _don't care about Quinn's romantic life." Sam assured. "I just doubt anything's going on. It's not like they're planning anything."

Artie looked from Sam up to Kurt. "He's still pretty new too."

Kurt nodded. "Right. They are definitely planning something."

"So does this mean we're not auditioning because I have the _perfect_ solo?" Blaine smiled enthusiastically.

Sam shook his head. "Well I'm totally going to."

Puck shrugged. "Lauren isn't worried about anything so we'll be there."

"I can't even sing." Mike sighed. "It's not like he's going to take me. We have more than twelve people without me."

"Yeah, but you can dance." Artie praised. "And there's only like three people in glee who can actually do that. You're needed. What about me? Somehow I don't think Jesse has a great sympathy for what he'd view as handicapped."

"Well, I for one, think we should all go." Kurt gave his answer. "Let's face it, the only people Jesse St. Sucks would willingly take are Rachel and now Quinn. He can't have a glee club with only two people."

"So then we're all going?" Sam wanted to know. They all responded positively.

"Awesome. I'm so excited." Blaine bounced a little.

"Of course you are. You're Blaine." Kurt happily patted his shoulder.

Unlike his teammates, however, one New Directioninger boy did not plan on being in that auditorium at 3:00 today.

"He's using you. I _don't_ get how you can't see that." Finn secured his book and shut his locker. Rachel sighed next to him. This wasn't the first time Finn has said something of the sort since yesterday afternoon.

He was seriously worried that Rachel was so blinded by this guy. It didn't make sense how she couldn't see that he treated her like crap. There was no way he was going to support any of this. He'd rather die than go to that audition today….okay, well that's extreme. He'd rather lose his saved Halo game. But still why did they even have to audition? It was _their_ glee club.

"Jesse is not using me, Finn." Rachel repeated the answer she gave him last night.

"He basically said he wants you back."

"Yes, but that does not mean he's using me."

"Fine. But he's using glee." Finn gave a slight shrug and walked away.

"Finn." She called after him to no avail. "_Finn_." She tried once more before he was out of her sight.

She could understand Finn's concern, she really could. He was obviously insecure that Jesse was going to come in and sweep her off her tiny feet. It was completely viable given their history. But she didn't think it was fair that he was allowed to be so concerned with her ex yet she still had to face his every day without a second thought. Though the lie long forgiven by now, Santana was still a reminder that he was shallow enough to go there instead of waiting for true love. And Quinn was of course Quinn. The same Quinn that was now at Jesse's side, apparently.

Rachel didn't like this relationship. What if they ended up giving birth to a litter of skilled, attractive, singing liars? Ohio wouldn't stand a chance, and it was completely possible. Everyone knew Quinn was fertile. In the blink of an eye, something that could only be the equivalent of a cambion will be in their midst. Just watch. And Finn of course didn't seem worried about any of this. He, again, was too busy focusing on Jesse's feelings for her. Which may actually turn out to be a good thing after all. If he was still in love with Rachel, he couldn't be off making mystical children with Quinn, right?

Then again, from a rational perspective, as Finn so delicately put it: They were simply screwed. She was already friends with Jesse, and if she was going to be seeing him every day, she couldn't very well avoid him to placate Finn. She has always enjoyed spending time with Jesse. He was able to understand her in ways no one else possibly could even if they tried. And if he did stay on as instructor, then it was a high probability that she could help him lead them to Nationals. Combining their ideas would at the very least get them into the top ten. It would put a strain on her and Finn, though.

Not to mention, she _was_ the most talented one in glee. Jesse would choose her before everyone else because he always went with the best option when it came to performing; regardless of the consequences. Except she really didn't want everyone in glee to go back to hating her. She had actual friends now, and those who weren't her friends at least tolerated her. She was eventually going to have to have a discussion with him about this. And besides, she was assigned to talk to him anyway.

It was decided yesterday in glee after Jesse, Quinn, and Finn all made their exits that Rachel needed to talk to their newest instructor. Someone needed to do it, and Rachel was considered to be the best candidate. _Lackadaisical chickens_. So it was Rachel who needed to give up her lunch to find out what Jesse was up to if he was up to anything. And if he wasn't up to anything, then she had to find out why he was forcing them to audition and if he planned on being fair. She was also somehow supposed to ensure that he be fair if he wasn't. She also could get rid of him if she chooses. _Maybe_. It was a lot of orders all being thrown at her all at once. There's a slight possibility that she misinterpreted.

It took her longer than expected to find him during his assigned lunch hour. (She got this information from Principal Figgins. Her conversational manipulation skills still worked properly. It's good to test these types of things on occasion.) Jesse was not in the choir room which was her first choice. Then she checked the auditorium only to find it empty. After resisting the urge to perform a solo, she moved on to the teachers' lounge and there was no Jesse, but there was Sue Sylvester who made some inane threats about never coming back to that room. She finally found him in the student cafeteria eating lunch alone with Quinn. Rachel wasn't sure, but from her perspective this was wildly inappropriate. Not even Mr. Schue ever ate lunch with the student body.

"Hello, friends." Rachel brightly greeted the two at their table. She wondered if her acting wasn't up to par and if they could tell it was a fake smile. Considering who she was talking to they probably did. "I was just wondering if I could have a moment of your time." She looked to Jesse.

"Certainly." Jesse began. "That wouldn't be a pro-"

"I'm going to get some more dressing." Quinn shut the plastic lid on her salad and headed across the room to the now shortened lunch line. The two left behind watched her go.

Rachel removed her smile and sat down next to him. "Quinn doesn't like me very much."

He unscrewed the cap to his cranberry juice. "I'm not sure Quinn likes anyone very much."

"And yet you've decided to date her."

Jesse paused mid-sip upon Rachel's question. Well, this could prove to be somewhat informative. "Does that bother you?" He set his drink back down, sitting up in his seat.

"Well, it's just you two don't seem to have much in common. I mean you're so professional and theatrical, and Quinn is so, _Quinn_."

"Considering who you've chosen to tie yourself to, I don't think you're in any position to judge."

"Is that why you're with her?" She questioned coyly. "Because I got back together with Finn?"

Jesse laughed tiredly. "It never fails to stay the same does it?" He watched her frown before continuing. "You can rest assured, Rachel, because Quinn and I aren't a couple."

"But you just…" She trailed off, frown in place, and Jesse waited until she caught up. _So close now._ "You said you spent the summer with her."

"Yes, I did. Platonically so. Quinn and I are friends."

"Like you and me?"

"Sure."

"Then why didn't you tell me about this newfound camaraderie with Quinn?"

"And when exactly was this conversation going to take place? When you were spending all your time with Finn or when you were asleep?"

"I resent that implication. I made time for my friends several times over break. I spent countless hours with Kurt and by extension Blaine."

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but doesn't Kurt live with Finn?" She looked down in guilt, and Jesse figured that was enough fun for today. "Look, I'm friends with both you and Quinn so let's leave it at that."

"Except it's not entirely the same." She half-shrugged. "You said you wanted to win me back. And if you're just friends with Quinn, then that's different."

"I would love for us to have a second chance at romance." He told her. "But it's your life and your choice, and if that choice is Finn, then I'm going to leave you two alone even if I don't necessarily agree with your decision. Frankly, I don't plan on interacting with Finn at all. There really needn't be a discussion about this."

Rachel, to her credit, waited a beat before speaking again. "Why are you auditioning us? You already know who the best singers are in glee."

"Maybe I just like messing with all of you."

"Are you going to exclude Finn for personal reasons?"

Jesse refrained from shaking his head. He would love to do that to Finn, sure, but that would mean crushing the Finnsect and he already established that he was above that. He seemed to remember just telling her all of this.

"Rachel, can you keep a secret?" He leaned in on the table. She did the same.

"Uh-huh." She whispered.

"I'm taking everyone who auditions." He leaned back and away again.

She also leaned back. "So this is a game to you."

"No. I've always felt games to be enjoyable."

"Then why do it at all?"

"It's just a simple test."

"That seems rather pointless." She concluded.

"Why does everyone keep saying that?"

"Saying what?" Rachel and Jesse looked across the table to Quinn who had returned; salad dressing and all.

"That my audition test for order within glee has no point behind it." Jesse informed, and Quinn wanted to roll her eyes at the fact he obviously filled Rachel in on his true reasoning.

"Probably because it doesn't." Quinn said instead and retook her seat.

"We'll see about that. Those who show up at 3:00 are the ones who will obviously listen to my direction in the future. Today will pave the way."

"Until next week when everyone forgets what happened this week."

"Yes or until you give me a solo over someone else." Rachel added. "Even if I am the most deserving."

Quinn this time did roll her eyes and looked to Jesse. "Or if you give a solo to someone who isn't Rachel."

"That's not true." Rachel disputed, prompting Quinn to give her an incredulous look. "Only I would complain about that. But if you give me a solo, everyone will be upset. Glee is filled with hypocrites."

Quinn couldn't argue any of this. She did have a point. "And liars."

"Cheaters."

"Morons."

"Nuisances."

"Manipulators."

"Immature children."

"Backstabbers."

"Lackadaisical chickens."

Quinn frowned at this one causing Rachel to look at the table somewhat sheepishly. Jesse watched this quirk of an exchange with some interest. For one thing, Rachel seemed to go into uneasy-mode which wasn't an everyday sight. She was usually _too_ trusting. As for Quinn, well, she just seemed to rebuild her poise and make sure her all-important walls were in order. Almost like having an honest conversation with Rachel Berry was a big crime or offense. He rolled his eyes at the both of them. It must be some type of a girl thing that he just wasn't privy to.

"So what are you thinking of auditioning with?" Jesse asked Rachel, bored now by their silence.

"Oh." Rachel was jolted back. "Um…the usual." She spared a glance at Quinn before focusing back on Jesse. "Actually I should probably go practice it."

"I'm sure you'll be beyond great."

"Still. Extra rehearsals can never hurt."

He shrugged as she left them and turned back to the one he was still with. She was just using her fork to play with her salad. Jesse wished this world wasn't so sexist. If it wasn't, he would hit her. Ridiculous double standards. This was becoming more than tiring.

Quinn has been retreating since the last week before school started. According to that Intro to Psychology book he purchased but never opened, the two were obviously connected. "Therapy" has been halted. Every conversation they've had over the last week had either been about New Directions or a generality that had no relevance toward anything. This was one of his reasons for conquering glee at McKinley this year. He'd be damned if he let all of their progress slip away because of something as insignificant as high school. He figured if he was in reaching distance, then she may be a little less detached from everything going on around her. Plus, he knew she liked to sing, though she'd never admit it to him, and finding something Quinn likes was like finding a four-leaf clover. He didn't think she should have to give that up just because she was tired of everyone else in the club. So he made her a deal. If he took over as instructor, then she would have to rejoin.

His other reasons were just as humble. His first one was Rachel and all things Rachel. Clearly. His second was his future. Perhaps this endeavor could fix his future as this would easily be considered charitable by most collegiate applications. The third was being able to beat Vocal Adrenaline. Nothing would give him greater satisfaction than triumphing over his former team. He now knew what all those professional athletes his dad pays attention to meant once they've been traded. The only setback was that he'd have to coach New Directions. Did he ever mention that they were terrible? Because they were. No really. You should've seen their auditions.

Quinn went first. She sang some modern-pop-acoustic thing that he didn't even bother asking her about. As soon as she was done she joined him at what he referred to as the judge's panel in the seats. This was the only reason she went first. He wasn't too sure as to why considering all she did was sit next to him and do homework or something. He had long since berated her on the importance of not wasting time by studying anything that wasn't directly related to whatever future she chooses for herself. It was one of the many never-ending arguments between them, and frankly, he was sick of the unnecessary headaches. He let Quinn be and instead tried to focus on the stage. Though, he didn't see the need as he could've scripted all of this without it actually taking place. Predictable was also something to be used to describe New Directions.

After Quinn, Artie was up. He did some soft rock. Tina was next. She sang something foreign that he hopes he never has the misfortune of hearing again. Mercedes went with Jennifer Hudson, and someone needs to tell her to stop trying so hard. She was no J-Hud. Sam did some country crap that has no place in a show choir. Mike had a nice interlude and admitted to not being able to sing but then did some extravagant dance number. Finally Rachel came on and Jesse perked up. As expected she did a Broadway classic and nailed it. Oh right. Kurt also did something from Broadway, he should probably mention that. Kurt's nameless boyfriend followed and went with something contemporary. Puck did classic rock. He was pretty sure Santana chose something that fit her vocals. He wasn't paying attention at that point and opted to play tic-tac-toe with Quinn instead. Brittany closed it all out with a jovial folk song that gained his interest momentarily because as a person, she was someone in the club he didn't actually hate. The fat one also sang a song.

Like Quinn, the moment one of them finished, they took a seat in the auditorium chairs. When Jesse was sure the torture was over with, he stood to address all of them. He probably shouldn't have done that as auditions apparently weren't over. It never occurred to him that people who weren't in the choir room yesterday may actually want to join. (Why would they?) Luckily there were only two. The first one was a small blonde girl who introduced herself as Becky Jackson. Upon her entrance Quinn passed him a note that just read 'Be nice.' He soon figured out why, and can he just say that he found it sad that someone who had Becky's disabilities was legitimately better and more enthused than some of the other "performers" he had to watch today. Anyway, the second one was yet another singing sports player. He was in a letterman jacket. Probably for football. It was the only sport anyone's ever heard of by choice.

"What the hell?" Sam voiced what everyone seemed to be thinking.

Mike narrowed his eyes. "No way."

Considering Quinn actually sat up beside him, Jesse thought it might actually mean something so he did the same. "Is there a problem, gentlemen?" He sighed, bored. Really, what had he been thinking with these auditions? Nothing was ever easy with these people.

"Yeah, there's no way this _punk_ is joining." Puck crossed his arms and glared at the stage.

"Any particular reason? It can't be for talent purposes." There wasn't a possibility that they were concerned with only letting the best in. Well, if that were true, there'd only be one member.

"He threatened Kurt's life." Kurt's nameless boyfriend supplied.

Rachel turned around in her seat to face her ex. "Not to mention he's an all-around bully."

"So what?" Santana interrupted, defending her friend. "He's apologized for all of that."

"You only think that because you guys were 'dating' last year." Mercedes air-quoted.

"Watch it, Wheezy. Otherwise I'll be airing out your own dirty little secrets." She looked at the back of Sam's head. "Obvious much?"

"My fellow soon-to-be glee clubbers, I think we should hear what he wants to sing." Kurt stood, gaining their attention and keeping this from getting out of hand. "Glee is about acceptance and second chances. Most of us wouldn't still be here if we didn't believe in forgiveness. If I've forgiven him for his actions, there's no reason why you shouldn't."

"Kurt." Mercedes said plainly. Her boy didn't seem to be thinking clearly.

"No." He shook his head. "Look around you. There are several people in this club who used to be bullies. Not to mention homophobic." He glanced at the now changed Puckerman. "There's no reason we can't do the same for Dave."

"Fine, but if Karofsky tries anything, he's gonna have to deal with me." Puck warned. "I'm off probation this year."

"Can we please dispense with the melodrama?" Jesse sighed again, rubbing his temples. "As a group, none of you can actually pull it off convincingly." He addressed the boy on stage. "You can begin your song when you please." Don Karofsmithsonian –or whatever his name was– began his number once the rest of the club settled back down. As jock #54 sang his song, Jesse leaned over to quietly speak to Quinn. "Should I be worried?"

"You should at least be on alert."

"Lovely." Jesse deadpanned and refocused on the stage.

The be-on-alert boy did an adequate job. Better than some others, and definitely better than the one who didn't show up. He was pleasantly surprised by this as opposed to everything else. Jesse was sure that Rachel would've run to tell Finn that everyone who auditions were being taken after lunch today. Apparently she didn't. (Another little test Jesse was running.) Unless she did in which case Finn _really_ did not want to be a part of the new New Directions. Regardless of what actually took place, being the hypocrite he was, Finn showed up at tomorrow's meeting anyway. As promised, everyone who auditioned was on the New Directions sheet Jesse posted in the hall the next morning. Poor wittle Finny must have felt left out.

Around five minutes after the first official glee practice started, Finn walked into the choir room. Everyone in the chairs focused in on their lost leader, and Jesse had to stop his intro speech. "Finn." He greeted. "Lose something?"

Finn stepped up beside him. "No. I changed my mind. I'm not going to abandon my teammates now."

"That's a lovely gesture, but I don't seem to remember posting you on the list of people who made the team. In fact, I don't even remember you at the auditions yesterday. To be fair, I could be mistaken. I easily could have dosed off and not have noticed."

"Look, you've heard me sing. You've seen me dance. Why do I need to audition?"

"You're right. Unfortunately I have. However, auditions took place for a reason."

"_Fine_. Then I'll audition right now. I don't think anyone would mind."

"I'd mind." Quinn muttered, staring off into space. Jesse grinned at her response momentarily before facing Finn again.

"Finn, I'm afraid we just don't have the time right now. I can't afford you to cut into my practice any more than you already have." He paused before doing the bigger man thing. "Please just take your seat." Finn frowned at Jesse's decision but did as was asked and sat down next to Rachel.

"Now as I was saying before I was interrupted, this is a new year." Jesse began his address again. "It's going to be unlike anything you've ever experienced. I am not a teacher and this is not a classroom. There aren't going to be weekly assignments or life changing lessons. The only thing you will learn in here this year is how to be better performers. I will take your meager little glee club and make it into a winning show choir. If you have a problem with any of this, there are two exits behind me and one to my right." Jesse waited and no one made a move. "Good. Now like I said, no assignments. If you want to go off and sing random songs together, that's fine but do it on your own time not mine. The only thing we're going to do is focus on the three competitions of the year. There is nothing you won't know better than our competition numbers. I want you to know the chorography so well that you'll randomly find yourself doing steps throughout the day. If you're chosen to sing, I want you to know the song so well that you could sing it backwards if I asked you to. This is the only way to win."

"That's not really how we do things here." Finn interrupted.

"Three doors, Finn." Jesse returned. "Choose one now. If you have no desire to win, then I have no use for you." He looked back at the group. "That goes for everyone."

"Look, I wanna win just as bad as everyone else." Finn continued. "But it's not all about winning in glee. We do other things."

"Yeah." Mercedes nodded. "You know, being a part of something special makes you special and all that."

Jesse just looked perplexed. "Oh dear God, who filled your head with that notion?" Based on their faces, he just offended most of them. _Great_. Why the hell were these people so sensitive? "Look, I have no problem with your absurd need to express yourselves, but it can't get in the way of competition rehearsals." He offered and gained a subtle nod of approval from Quinn. Yesterday they had talked about certain sacrifices and promises he was going to have to make in order for this to work. (He didn't necessarily have to follow through on any of them.) "I just won't being doing Schuester's whiteboard assignment gimmick."

"I'm okay with that. He totally stole that idea from Spanish class." Brittany nodded sagely.

"I also agree with Jesse's new method." Rachel spoke up. "Though I will always value the time we spent with him, I'm afraid Mr. Schuester didn't always seem to put his heart into it. Often times his mind seemed to be elsewhere."

"I think we can agree on the fact that as an adult Schuester sucked, but we all know _you're_ just agreeing because you want every solo." Santana glared two rows down at Rachel.

"Ah, but no." Jesse jumped back in. "See that's where my exception comes in. There is one assignment that we will have via me, and that's duets week."

"We did duets week last year." Kurt told him.

"Good, then I shouldn't have to explain what they are." Jesse smirked. "I think you'll find that my duets week is a little different. As freshmen at Carmel we started the year off with this assignment. It will allow me to fully see who compliments who. Afterward, _Santana_, I'll know who's the best, who's next in line, and those who will only be background singers. This will keep from me playing _favorite_." He looked to Mercedes. "Rules are simple. One: Everyone will be performing three duets with three different people. I don't care who you sing with, but I recommend choosing someone who will blend evenly with you. This is how I'll be picking who sings at competitions. Two: You have to say yes to anyone who asks you. This is to save me the extra headaches. Three: You'll be singing in a random order. This week will be rehearsals, next week will be performances. If you don't have one duet ready, you can't perform your other two."

"Wait." Tina frowned. "Doesn't that mean you'll be here for another week?"

Jesse smiled. "Funny how that worked out." He walked over to the piano and pulled a clipboard out of his bag. "Once you have your three partners, write your name and who you're singing with on here." He set the clipboard on top of the piano. He watched them do nothing and sighed. "_Now_."

That scattered them from their seats. Some were instant choices. Kurt and his nameless boyfriend. Puck and that girl he was dating. Rachel and Finn. All a joke of course. Honestly, someone needed to tell these people that it was possible to perform with someone you weren't dating. Other immediate choices he noticed were: Brittany and Santana, Sam and Mercedes, Tina and Artie, and Mike and Becky. Jesse sat at the piano bench and stopped paying attention after that, deciding to just let them run wild.

"Hey." Sam approached Quinn. "So we sang together last year at Sectionals and everything, and our voices sound good together so I was just wondering if you wanted to try again this year. Singing I mean. Nothing else."

"That'd be fine, Sam."

"Cool." He went towards the piano to presumably fill in his name.

Kurt meanwhile was getting his step-bother's attention. "You, me, duet."

"Sure." Finn nodded and tried not to be obvious as he watched Puck go over to his girlfriend.

"So I'm thinking we should win this using some Jew on Jew action."

Rachel smiled. "As long as you only mean in song, then I would love to sing with you, Noah."

"I could live with that for now." He winked before walking away to find his third partner just as Blaine was finding his own.

Blaine interrupted Santana and Karofsky's conversation. "We're going to sing something. And by rule, you can't refuse." Blaine not at all hilariously stepped up to Karofsky.

"I'm fine with that." Karofsky shrugged while Santana glared at the hobbit giving Berry a run for her money. Blaine eyed Karofsky suspiciously before stalking off. Santana patted her friend on the shoulder and just pointed at Mercedes who nodded in return. _Undisputed Top Bitches gots this one_. Santana went to the clipboard, cutting everyone in line while Mercedes continued over to Kurt.

"It's a crime we haven't already done this without a Cheerios uniform. I'm thinking something classic." She grinned at her bestie. He returned it.

"Well I would absolutely lov-"

"No, he's mine." Rachel cut him off, grabbing onto his arm.

Mercedes frowned. "I thought it was first come first serve."

Rachel ignored her. "Kurt, if we sing together, there's no possible way we can lose."

"Yeah, and if we sing together, we can gossip about glee." Mercedes countered lightheartedly.

"I can do that." Rachel amended.

He slowly pulled his arm way. "Mercedes _did_ ask first."

"Kurt." Rachel cried out indigently.

"Rachel, I'm sorry, but me and Mercedes have both been so busy this summer that we haven't really spent that much time together." He shrugged sadly.

"And why am I the one who suffers because of it?" She whined and Mercedes just rolled her eyes before going to fill out her completed list. "Kurt, these duets are going to show Jesse who the best performers are."

"Exactly. He's not picking which duet gets to perform during competitions. He's just picking the best singers, and our talent is impossible to overlook. Not singing together now doesn't mean we won't get a chance later." He shrugged again before also heading to the piano.

She sighed and studied what glee members were still left. Rachel could sing with any of them of course, it wasn't exactly a problem. She turned around and found a workable option.

"Quinn?" Rachel put on her biggest smile.

"No."

"Quinn, if I may say-"

"_No_."

"I need another partner, and our duet went off perfectly last year. Besides, singing with someone whose voice if much softer than mine will prove my range."

Quinn inhaled and waited before letting out. "No."

Rachel stomped her foot. "You have to say yes. It's in the rules."

"No I don't."

Rachel raised her hand. "Jesse?" She turned to him.

Jesse looked up quickly from his phone and across the room to Rachel. "Yes, Rachel."

"Quinn's refusing to sing with me."

"Oh my God, did you just tell on me? Are you five?"

Jesse sighed. "Quinn, don't make this any harder on me. Just sing with her. I'd be shocked if you cared about any of this. Don't pretend to start now. "

Quinn stared between Jesse, who went back to doing whatever the hell he was doing on his phone, and a gloating Rachel Berry. "Ugh, fine."

Rachel clapped excitedly. "This allows me to reach into an entirely different repertoire."

"Please just go away."

"Okay."

The rest of the room finished up in the next couple of minutes until everyone had three partners. Or at least they were supposed to. Jesse looked down at his clipboard, and over to the three people he didn't see on here.

"What's the problem?" Jesse asked. He came up with three duets a piece. (Carmel was five, but he found that too extreme for New Directions.) He didn't see how this was a problem.

"I'm two short." Puck's girlfriend said.

"I need one more." Artie told him.

"Me too." Mike informed.

"I'll sing with both of them." Artie volunteered quickly to everyone's surprise. "It's very possible for someone in a wheelchair to do more than asked of them." He hinted.

"Yeah, whatever." Jesse tossed him the clipboard. "Look, anyone want to take on an extra duet and sing with…" He trailed off at a loss. "Her?" He pointed to Puck's girl.

"I'll do it." Sam offered.

"Great." Jesse waited until they were done filling out the sheet and was approached by Quinn and Puck's girlfriend. The girlfriend shoved the clipboard into his chest.

"My name's Lauren." She told him before walking away and going back to being Puck's girlfriend.

Jesse looked to Quinn. "You told me that yesterday didn't you?"

"Uh-huh." She sidled up next to him to lean on the piano.

He rubbed his chest. "I should probably start listening." He set the clipboard down in his lap. He didn't remember this many at Carmel. "That's a lot of duets." He sighed and began counting them.

"What are you doing?"

"Figuring how much torture I'm in for next week."

"You don't count all of them. You'll end up with twice as many."

"What are you talking about?"

"Jesse, this is like fifth grade math."

"Well I have no use for math."

She sighed. "Fine count them all just divide what you get by two."

Quinn waited while he took entirely too long to get to an answer. When he finally did, it came out to be twenty five duets total; five a day. Jesse wasn't too happy about this, and Quinn had no idea how they were all going to be ready by next week. Plus, she wasn't exactly excited about anyone she was singing with.

"I do believe we're quite popular." Jesse mused. Quinn gave him a questioning look, and he nodded over to where Rachel and Finn sat talking to Kurt and Mercedes. "The happy couple has been steadily watching our interaction." Rachel and Finn looked away quickly.

Quinn just shook her head. "Why do I get the feeling that this year is going to be exceptionally longer than the last two?"

When Rachel and Finn looked over again, the pair just decided to send the happy couple a nice, synchronized wave.


	4. Inauguration

**INAUGURATION **

"_There's no time to lose, I heard her say." _Dave Karofsky sang while Quinn stood a few feet away listening and waiting until she had to join in.

Quinn wasn't sure how she had gotten to this point. Oh _literally_ she knew. About twenty minutes ago, she and Karofsky had come to the astronomy room to practice their duet of "Ruby Tuesday." Quinn just wasn't sure how she'd fallen so far that she was designated to finding a pity partner. Because that's all this partnership was. It was two people who got stuck working together because they had no other options and didn't want to look as dumb as Artie, Lauren, and Mike had. She seems to recall it all starting with a plan. It made the most sense. Quinn planned. That was what she did. It was safe. It provided her with situational awareness, keeping her from being burned. Well no, that wasn't true. She still got burned, but she always saw it coming and was usually prepared for it. Hence the planning.

If she truly thought about it, then it all really started about three years ago when her father was promoted. The Fabrays were switching districts, and _Quinn_ could start anew. Complete with her new identity, Quinn could be everything she was always supposed to be at this William McKinley High School. It was a simple plan made easier by McKinley's archaic society. The first thing that she, and everyone, learned was if you were a girl and wanted to be popular, then you joined the Cheerios. If you were a boy, then you joined football. There were no exceptions. So she joined the Cheerios and participated in everything that went with it. The name calling, the boy teasing, the weekend parties, the slushie laughs. And Quinn not only participated, but she was _good_ at it. Better than most. The only allowances that she gave herself were her studies and celibacy club. She didn't care if it wasn't "cool," everyone knew the only way out of this state was an advanced education. As for the celibacy club, well, it looked good, related to her church, and it sent a message that she really _didn't_ want to have sex yet. Besides, at that point everyone was following her lead anyway so she could pretty much get away with anything.

Cheerios was what propelled her straight to the top. Sue Sylvester had instantly taken a liking to her because of her natural skills and dedication to winning and being in control. She was a gem amongst the rubble. A young Sue Sylvester. That's how the coach referred to her and two other freshmen "gems." Coach also instantly fell in love with Santana Lopez's utter ruthlessness and Brittany S. Pierce's skills as a dancer and more importantly, her gullibility. Coach took advantage of all three of them by having them do her dirty work around the school, and in return, they were to be made captains at the end of the year once Sue's seniors left the spots vacated. It was more than a fair trade. Quinn became the equivalent of an upperclassman in the school and was given two friends. A luxury she hadn't had since elementary school. From there, the three began to plan together. Santana advised them all to get a backup supply to their cheerio popularity. In Santana's eyes, popularity was something that could be lost as quickly as it was gained.

Brittany's solution was to make out with everyone in the school. She was, like, the bestest kisser ever, and people would totally always love her if she kissed them. It'd be an honor for them. So Brittany compiled a list of all those worthy of her magical kisses. Somewhere along the line the kisses became R-rated, and the list became those she wanted to have sex with. Brittany really loved people. Santana's solution was to tie herself to Noah Puckerman. Like the Cheerios, the football team had their own freshmen stars that were thrown up to the top of the food chain. The wide receiver/linebacker "Puck" earned his reputation through his good looks, charm, and the well-known fact that he knew how to please a woman. Santana propositioned him with the hottest sex he'd ever have, and the next day everyone at McKinley knew they were together (despite the fact that they still hooked up with anyone who would walk by them). That left Quinn free to pursue McKinley's newest quarterback, the empty headed Finn Hudson.

Finn, wanting to be popular, tried out for the football team during his first week of high school. The then Coach Ken Tanaka immediately made him the starting quarterback for the all-varsity team. Not because Finn had any reputable skills whatsoever, but simply because he was tall and lanky which is what a quarterback needed to be. So Quinn spent months flirting with and filling his head with ideas of Homecoming King and Queen. He trailed after her like a little puppy, asking her out daily like she wanted him to. Finally, halfway through their second semester she agreed to his offer of courtship. Then in a flash the school paper was running an article that they were an item, their popularity was secure, and Quinn had her first boyfriend. It was perfect really. The star quarterback and soon-to-be head cheerleader. It was everything she could've asked for. Plus, Finn was safe and respectable. He'd never intentionally hurt her or screw around like his best friend did, and he was quite charming. In a very dumb way.

"_Catch your dreams before they slip away."_

Her life was seemingly perfect for a few months there. She had mastered the art of teasing by practicing on her boyfriend. She was now able to tune out everything he said. She was doing everything she was supposed to do, and her only plan for sophomore year was to keep up her grades and popularity. Nothing could go wrong. Someone probably should've told her about variables, and how there are some things, even in the most thought out plans, that can't be foreseen. She was not prepared for losing control over Finn. She was not prepared for him joining the glee club. She was not prepared for Sue Sylvester wanting to destroy said club. She was not prepared for her parents fighting. She was not prepared for an unscheduled fat day. She was not prepared for her boyfriend developing eyes for Rachel Berry. Even before Finn, she had never known how to prepare for Rachel Berry. And Quinn _definitely_ had no idea that she could lose everything in the span of a few hours. But that was what happened. She could see the plan falling apart all around her and was dumb enough to trust the wrong person.

Being a cheerio and a tease, Quinn had done a good job of keeping Puck on his toes just as Santana had always done with Finn. Despite the fact that neither boy would ever get what was being waved in front of their faces, it still gave them something to hope for. Unlike Finn, Puck was smart enough to know what they were doing, but he still willingly came back for more. And around the time everything was coming undone, he was the only one paying attention to her. Puck spent his days being unfairly attractive and giving her compliments, so when the time came it was almost too easy for Quinn to call him that fateful night. Then he was in her room with wine coolers, and she was questioning if she really wanted to do what he obviously wanted to. She was going to have to at some point. Even if she was in the celibacy club, she was also in high school. Everyone eventually had sex in high school even if they weren't completely ready yet. It happened all the time. And at least Puck made her feel something in this position, unlike Finn who had done nothing recently but disgust her with his mailman problem. Besides, like Puck had said, she probably wouldn't even recall Finn in three years. (Even if she did like to pretend otherwise and envision them settling down and starting a family.)

From the moment she saw the plus sign on the cheapest pregnancy test in Lima, Quinn came up with a new plan. To this day it was still the weakest one she's ever thought up. Honestly, it was suicidal. There was no way she could have a baby, but not tell her parents that she was pregnant. She couldn't tell Finn it was his, keep Puck from finding out it was actually his, but not actually have sex with Finn. She couldn't maintain her spot on the Cheerios or her popularity all while having a baby bump. The entire thing was a mess. Really, the only sure fire part of this plan was that she was going to carry the baby to term because in her mind there was no other option. She would have the baby, give it away (at one point to Terri Schuester), and deal with everything else later. The baby came first. She made sure to eat properly even if she didn't feel like it. She went to every doctor appointment even if she had no way of paying for it. There was no reason the baby had to pay for her own stupid mistake. She'd worry about herself and getting back everything she lost afterward. She had no other choice.

"_Dying all the time."_

After the baby was born, she had the pleasure of dedicating yet another summer to losing weight. She moved back in with her mother because home was on the list of the things she lost. The transition period went rather smoothly. It was after the summer that everything continued on a slow path, heading downhill. Her junior year plan for popularity was very much like her freshman one. It all started by becoming a cheerio. Santana's summer blunder made it easier, and not only gave her a spot back, but head cheerio no less. Quinn had two options going into it. She could be a booster and offer Sue some nice gifts for the squad or she could rat on Santana. She tried the first option but became impatient and activated option number two. Quinn knew that she'd lose Santana's –and by association, Brittany's– friendship, but she couldn't see the point in caring. Neither girl was really around last year when she could've used a friend. It was Mercedes who saved her, and it was her, at the time, enemy who offered her a place of security. So she was fine with losing them and decided to just focus on herself.

She made it clear to Puckerman over the summer that she didn't want anything to do with him anymore, and he thankfully respected her decision. She was alone, and for a change, that was how she wanted it to be. Or so she thought, but then along came Sam not gay Evans. And for the first time in a long time she felt a spark. Too bad it only lasted about a week. She liked Sam, she really did, she just happened to like him more when she wasn't anywhere near him. Sorry, but he was such a dork. It was cute for a while, but then it became grating. It was worse when he wasn't being his dorky self, and all he would talk about was weightlifting and dieting. Still though, he could make her smile, and he was great for curing her reputation both at school and in church. So she stayed with him, and things were fine. It wasn't exciting, it wasn't memorable, but everything was okay for a while. If Finn was ever right about anything, it was that she wouldn't have cheated on Sam if she had actually loved him. Of course, Finn was also too stupid to realize that she never would've cheated on him had she ever really loved him either.

Sam made her life incredibly boring by wanting to do things like take her to Color Me Mine. It was like every day was a Wednesday with him, and when the opportunity presented itself, Quinn did something she never did and ignored the plan. Having somewhat mended her friendships with Brittany and Santana and liking the idea of Finn claiming to know her, Quinn quit the Cheerios to avoid Brittany being shot out of a cannon. In hindsight, this was very, very, very, very dumb. Like Sam had figured out for himself, she needed something to go in its place. Finn was now single and there for the taking. His added popularity from the football game was enough to keep her afloat, it was enough to ensure a win at prom, and most of all, Finn was something else on her list of things she lost. She was so close, so very close, to righting everything and going back to being who she used to be. She'd have Finn by her side, and she'd win Prom Queen, filling in any void that was left and everything would finally be complete. Except she didn't win and he still had feelings for Rachel which is how she ended up being dumped. At a funeral.

"_Lose your dreams and you will lose your mind."_

If she was being honest with herself, which she never was, then she'd admit that none of it really mattered and be happy that it was all behind her. The _truth_ was, was that she hated being a cheerio. Sue Sylvester was a psychopath and the practices were entirely grueling. _Truthfully, _she didn't love Finn. He was just a boost to her reputation and the standard boyfriend she was supposed to be dating. If Puck was the virgin golden boy quarterback, then she would've dated him. If Sam had won the big game, then she would've stayed with him. Finn just happened to be ahead of everyone else. She knew this. She's always known this, but if she admitted any of this, then she'd be admitting that she was wrong. She had brought all of this on herself with her own desperate need to be popular. If she admitted that just maybe none of that was actually important, then she would have gone through all of it for nothing. So no, Quinn wasn't about to acknowledge any of this.

Quinn was a liar; practiced and rehearsed. Denial was a place she's been visiting frequently since childhood after learning that her parents' marriage wasn't what a marriage was supposed to be. She had no reservations on staying there. The only problem that came from telling this lie was that even when claiming it all mattered to her, she still couldn't bring herself to care. She should be furious and blood thirsty for once again losing everything. If not angry, then she should at least be saddened by the prospect. Instead, she was nothing. She had lost herself somewhere along the way and was still trapped there. Whether it was last year when she quit the Cheerios or the day she had the baby or the moment she decided to change everything about herself, it didn't matter. She just wasn't _here_ anymore. Everyone else had moved on. Kurt transferred back with a boyfriend. Puck loved Lauren. Sam obviously had something with Mercedes. Rachel had Finn back. Tina was either back with Artie or would get back with Mike. Brittany and Santana may not technically be together, but they were _Brittany and Santana_. They were all at peace; happy even. But Quinn was stuck. Blindly moving forward alongside everyone else because she didn't have a choice in the matter. Time didn't stop for anything.

"_Ain't life unkind?_"

Arguably, all she to her name at this point was Jesse St. James. And if that wasn't a direct indicator of how far she's fallen, then she doesn't know what is. She had never liked the idea of depending on someone else. (Though, there's never been a day when she hasn't to some degree.) However, she depended on him now; _almost_ by choice. There were days when he was the only thing pushing her forward; making her talk, act, think, and participate in his stupid idea of therapy. He was a caring jerk like that. Jesse was the one who pushed her in to rejoining glee club or having girls' day once a week with her mother (which really made no sense considering he usually tagged along). She hated him for helping her, and he knew she did. Yet there he still was anytime she needed him. Clearly he wasn't that bright. Either that or he needed therapy of his own.

"_Goodbye, Ruby Tuesday. Who could han_-" Karofsky stopped singing when he realized he was the only one which wasn't supposed to be the case during the chorus. "Quinn." He tried to get her attention. "Quinn!" He tried again to success this time. "I know I'm new, but I'm pretty sure a duet is between two people."

Quinn watched him wait for some type of response. He looked different than she remembered him. He looked more like a person.

"Why did you join glee?" She asked abruptly.

Karofsky sighed, defeated, like he had been expecting this question at some point. It occurred to her that he'd most likely been asked by several people in glee already.

"It's my last year." He leaned against the teacher's desk with a shrug. "I guess I didn't want to look back on high school with nothing but regrets. I figured I'd do something I want to do for a change."

As she observed his strained posture, she briefly wondered if he was trapped somewhere else too.

"Good luck with that."

Karofsky quickly tensed up and snapped his attention to her. If she had to guess, she'd say he misinterpreted her sincere encouragement. _Great_. And after she had to listen to his dumb song on top of it.

"You're one to talk. So I've thrown slushies in all of your faces." He said hastily.

Yep, it was a defensive person. She hated dealing with people who had similar tendencies that she had. It was why she and Santana clashed so often.

"You and your cheerios have bullied every loser in this school. You tortured the hell out of Jewfro and that Berry chick. Not to mention Pepperface." He added.

Quinn's features contorted into a bemused frown. "Um, I've never threatened someone's life and scared them to the point of transferring. There's a difference." She knew there was a difference. There were lines, and the only time she's ever crossed one was when she slapped Rachel last year. But that wasn't bullying anyway. That was something private.

"Yeah, well I've apologized for that, and I'm trying to make up for it now. I'd take it back if I could. Have you ever apologized for anything?"

She really didn't know why he was attacking her. So she made fun of him a few times when he was on the hockey team. Big deal. It was the hockey team. It's not like anyone touched him after he joined football last year.

"Let's just finish the stupid song, okay?" She picked the sheet music back up and made sure he did the same. She needed to finish rehearsing with him this afternoon. There was no way she was giving up her weekend for Jesse's stupid project. Today was Karofsky, tomorrow was Rachel, and yesterday was Sam. Although, Mercedes was also there yesterday when she was practicing with Sam. At one time maybe Mercedes would have trusted her to be left alone with her obviously secret boyfriend. Of course, at one time maybe Mercedes would've confided in her about her secret boyfriend. Either way, Quinn found it cute, and she had to bite her tongue several times to keep from saying that she was happy for them both.

"Karofsky." Blaine interrupted their song from the doorway. "I've been looking all over for you." He walked over to them.

"Not that hard to find." Karofsky returned.

Blaine nodded. "Well we better go start practicing our duet. Unless you want to bail."

"No." Karofsky grit out through his teeth.

"Glad to hear it." Blaine grinned smugly.

Quinn's eyes shifted between the two, and for some reason she felt the urge to shelter the guy who was also stuck somewhere from Mr. Hoity-Toity.

"Uh, not to be rude or anything," she deadpanned, "but we were kind of in the middle of something."

Blaine had the decency to look apologetic. "Oh, um-"

"No, it's fine." Karofsky cut in. "I think we've got it." He told Quinn before leaving with his other partner.

Quinn waited a minute before also exiting from the room. She headed down a couple of hallways until she hit the choir room. She was suddenly in a mood. "Hey." She greeted the only person there.

Jesse, sitting at the piano, looked over his shoulder. "Quinn. How'd the duet go?" He questioned, turning back to work on whatever he was working on.

"Fine. I came down with a case of depressing, melancholy thoughts, and now I hate the song he chose, but other than that, it was fine."

"Good to hear." He continued writing on his sheet of paper.

She walked around the piano in order to face him. "Can we talk?"

"Sure." He flipped over the page in his hands.

"Jesse."

"Hmm?"

"Would you put down the paper? I'm trying to engage in your ridiculous therapy."

Jesse immediately set down his paper. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize this was important. What's on your mind?"

"Well forget it now."

Jesse nodded once and went back to what he was doing before she came here. Quinn generally did this. She'd want to talk about something, ignore what she wanted to talk about, and finally talk about it. It would just take a few minutes. Terribly frustrating the first time she did it as he had no idea what was going on. He was used to it by now.

Quinn walked over and sat down on the bench next to him. "What are you doing anyway?" She looked over the paper. It looked like scribbles.

"Coming up with some choreography for Sectionals."

"It's just a mess of lines."

"Fitting. It is New Directions after all."

She heavily leaned her head onto his shoulder. "I'm tired of feeling empty."

"Then change." He scratched something out.

Quinn picked her head back up to glare at him. "That's your advice?"

"Yep. Ask yourself what would make you happy and then go and get it. If it's not that simple, then you're the one making it complicated." He paused his writing. "Would you say everyone in glee can do a sidestep?"

"Yes, and we can also do turns." She said curtly.

"Interesting." He put the pen back to paper.

"What if I don't know what would make me happy?"

"You will."

She read over his additions. "Lauren can't do a pirouette."

He threw down his pen. "Why is she even here?"

Quinn shrugged. "Puck probably."

"Does anyone act in this club without having it directly relate to who they're sleeping with?"

The friends were interrupted by shuffling feet behind them. They turned back to find Rachel entering through the doorway. She froze for a second after seeing who was already in the room.

Quinn looked back at Jesse. "You tell me."

"I'm sorry." Rachel timidly entered farther into the room. "I didn't know anyone was going to be here."

Quinn stood from the bench. "It's fine, actually. I was just leaving."

"Oh. Well remember, Quinn. We've got practice tomorrow." Rachel told the blonde as she passed by her.

"How could I forget?"

Rachel continued walking over next to Jesse. "I hope you won't mind if-"

He held up a finger to shush Rachel momentarily. "Quinn." He called after her.

"Yeah?" Quinn turned around in the doorway.

"I'm going to call you later so try not to avoid me or mysteriously misplace your phone."

Quinn sighed. "It was one time."

Jesse waited until she left before turning back to Rachel with a smile. "You were saying?"

She returned the grin. "Just that I hope you don't mind if Finn and I practice our duet in here during this period."

"Oh and where is good old Finn? Running late is he? Perhaps he got lost. It's understandable. These hallways are quite hard to navigate through, and he's not the brightest bulb."

"I'd appreciate it if you'd at least try and be civil with him."

"Yes, that was immature of me."

"I'd just really like it if we could all maybe get along." She played with her hands. "I'd really like it if you stayed on as instructor, but that won't happen if you keep causing tension."

"I'm glad you'd like me to stay, but I don't think I've caused any tension. I think it's just there." He playfully frowned. "I wonder why. Why would there be a tension between us, Rachel? Why is there normally a tension between a man and a woman?"

Rachel opened her mouth to retort his insinuation but was interrupted from doing so as her boyfriend finally entered the room. Finn came tumbling in through one of the doors slightly out of breath and carrying his sheet music.

"Sorry I'm late, but-" He stopped his apology as he noticed Jesse. "Hey." Finn greeted sharply. Jesse ignored him.

"I just had a great idea." Jesse quickly told Rachel. "And since that I don't want to have to see this show twice," he gestured between the couple, "I'm going to go. It's a marvelous idea. It can't wait." He stood from the bench and collected his things. "I'm actually amazed I came up with it. Spur of the moment no less."

"Okay." Finn frowned. "Well, are you gonna tell us?"

"Oh, no." Jesse chuckled, waving it off. "It has nothing to do with either of you."

Finn and Rachel watched in confusion as Jesse quickly left the choir room seeming quite chipper.

* * *

><p>The following afternoon, Quinn was busy <em>not<em> staring into her locker. She came here to get books. It had _nothing_ to do with the fact that she had nothing to do during the passing period and didn't want to show up to class five minutes early. Quinn shut her locker and began her extra slow journey to class. She got nowhere when God provided her with a distraction. There, ten feet in front of her, was Jesse St. James carrying a gray ball of fur. It was the first time she'd seen him all day which now of course made sense. He obviously hadn't come in today on account of the fact she was still dreaming. She had a hard time believing that this was actually happening.

Jesse finished making his way and stopped in front of Quinn. "For you." He handed a kitten over. She merely frowned. "It's a gift."

Quinn looked down at the bundle now in her arms. "You got me a kitten? A real life kitten." She asked slowly.

"You know, I really think that I should pursue this psychiatrist angle. I'm quite good. Obviously a natural. It's a work of a genius." He smiled. "After speaking with you yesterday, I knew something was wrong and that I had to do something. So I came up with the best possible solution. One that's never been thought of before. I would get you a pet. A substitute of sorts. Instant, short-term happiness. Something to fill the void of emptiness if you will."

"Innovative." She joked. He didn't notice.

"I'm thinking of having it published."

The animal in her arms shifted again, causing a thought to come to her mind. "Jesse, where did you get the kitten?" She wouldn't be surprised if he swiped it off of some child.

"Brittany."

_Close enough._

"Her cat had kittens over the summer, and she's giving them away. Brittany kept one, Santana got one, Artie got one, Tina got one, and now you have one. All I had to do was promise that I wasn't sacrificing it in a demonic ritual and voila." He explained reaching over to scratch behind the cat's ear for a moment. "You should be happier. I got you the cutest one. I know most people like to think that kittens, puppies, and babies are all equally adorable, but that's entirely untrue. So I made sure to avoid the uggos."

Quinn continued to frown down at the squirming kitten. "Well thanks I guess."

Jesse sighed audibly. "What's the problem?"

"Nothing, I'm just not sure my mother will let me keep it. Pets have never been allowed in the Fabray home."

"Just leave Judy to me. I connect on a much deeper level with her than you do. It's a talent." Jesse smirked at her narrowed eyes and went to grab the kitten back.

Quinn turned and shielded the kitten in her arms away from him. "What are you doing?"

"You have class. I'll watch him until glee. I've had the thing since this morning. I know what I'm doing."

"No, it's fine. What's one class?"

"I'm probably not the best person to ask."

The pair spent the would-be class in the choir room waiting for glee to start. Jesse busied himself by pestering her about her duets (mainly her one with Rachel), and Quinn promptly ignored him by playing with her new friend. Around the time glee started and more people began arriving, the kitten became agitated with kitten-fear. Jesse was a big help by assuring her that it was just because it was seeing the faces of New Directions for the first time. After some Brittany-wisdom on kitten-raising and a practice reschedule with Rachel, Quinn was leaving with the four legged fur ball. She probably didn't have to as the kitten began to calm down some, but it was a free excuse to miss glee. She wasn't about to pass that up.

Initially when Jesse handed her the kitten, she really didn't want to get attached. In all likelihood, her mother probably wasn't going to want Quinn to keep it. Pets were added responsibility, unnecessary stress, and just a mess in general. That was most likely what was going to be said. Keep in mind this was also the same woman who was fine with Quinn keeping a _baby,_ though. Quinn was counting on being able to use that against her mother. Either that or play the you-set-the-timer-on-the-microwave-and-kicked-me-out-when-I-was-pregnant-with-your-granddaughter card. She's been saving it for over a year. And she'd be more than willing to use it now. She, unfortunately, was already attached. Why? Because she was dumb enough to look at the kitten. And you know what kittens had? Adorable kitten-faces.

The first stop she made on the way home from school was at the nearest PetSmart. Somehow she doubted that her mother opened a joint checking account for the two of them so she could spend $70 on kitten supplies. _Oh well_. It would at least show that she was invested, and anyway, she was also given some useful pamphlets from the in-store vets (or maybe it was groomers) that they had. When she got home she set everything up in one room (her room) like she was instructed to and began to get the kitten settled. She cleaned up to make sure there was nothing lying around that he could choke on. She calculated how long it would take her to drive home during her morning study hall and afternoon lunch hour so she could kitty-sit the next couple of weeks until he could be left entirely alone and not perish. By the time she got off the phone with Brittany and finished charting out what vaccines he already had and which ones he needed to still get, Rachel had arrived at the rescheduled time.

Rachel was nervous to say the least. For the first time she would be going to the Fabray house. A center of perfected beauty and a socialite outlook. And on top of feeling out of her element, she'd be alone in an unknown location with Quinn Fabray for a few hours. So she did what she always did when she was nervous: Babbled. A lot. As soon as she got to into Quinn's room, she pulled out her folder of sheet music and began presenting a list of songs that she thought would be their best options. It went on for a while as it was a rather long list, and Quinn just seemed to be tuning the whole thing out. Instead, the blonde was sitting on her bed and using a feather on a stick to play with the kitten they had all met at the start of glee earlier. Rachel was an expert on picking out young animals, always searching for the perfect one, and this one was easily to be considered adorable. Short charcoal gray hair and eyes outlined in white to match its four white paws. It was a winner, and it had the unfair advantage of having Quinn Fabray as its owner who really should not be allowed to be in such a close vicinity to baby animals. As if Quinn needed an excuse to seem more attractive.

Rachel took a few steps and slowly sat down next to Quinn on the edge of the bed, making sure to keep a sizeable gap between them. "Quinn, while I'm very happy that you seem to love your new pet so much, we really must work on our duet." Though, she truly had the oddest incline not to disturb them. It was so seldom that Quinn smiled, and with the girl's rapid shifts in mood, Rachel really didn't want to be the end to Quinn's contentment. "Have you named him yet?"

"Um…Well, I've come up with a few, but I don't actually want to go through with it until I know for sure that I can keep him."

Rachel refrained from pointing out that Quinn's room looked like the set for a 9Lives commercial. "What were you thinking of?"

Quinn shrugged and reached over to lift the kitten up. "The front runner is Paul Newman." She stood and walked over to the kitten's custom made cat bed and placed him down in it. "I decided to actually join Jesse and my mother's movie night last week, and it was Paul Newman night." Quinn rolled her eyes at what Rachel could only assume was the idea of Jesse spending extra time with her mother. Rachel could appreciate that incongruity. "Anyway, I really liked _Cool Hand Luke_."

"I've always been partial to _Paris Blues_ myself." Rachel spoke without realizing she did. She was still stuck on her curiosity of whether or not Jesse was still in contact with Shelby. She looked over at her counterpart and made the continued mistake of locking eyes with Quinn. This was something she never exactly liked to do. Had no explanation as to why, though.

"We didn't watch that one."

"You should. You'd like it."

Quinn nodded once and retook her seat. They were left in a silence prompting Rachel to search for a way to fill it.

"Um. Do you have any ideas on what you'd like us to sing? I've narrowed it down to-"

"You can pick."

"Quinn, this is a partnership. We should-"

"It really doesn't matter to me."

"Please try and take this seriously. It's very important that I impress Jesse. He'll be using these duets to choose who performs during competitions."

"You could sing the theme to _Three's Company_ three times next week and Jesse would still think you were the best performer. You really don't have anything to worry about."

"Has he shared this with you? Perhaps you have some inside information that he's already hinted at." Rachel pried.

"No, but everyone one in glee knows it. Jesse doesn't have to tell me everything."

"Oh. Well I just thought with your advanced friendship that you'd have some insight. It seemed like he's been informing you on all of his plans."

"Hardly. Jesse's the king of half-truths."

Rachel sighed. She knew of his half-truths. "Quinn, why are you friends with him?"

She watched her think about it for a second and anticipated the answer. Since learning that the two were just friends, it's been something Rachel was wondering about. "Because he's been there for me both when I've needed him and when I haven't." Quinn paused. "I think the better question is why is he friends with me?"

Rachel didn't agree with this. Jesse wanting to be friends with Quinn was the side that made sense. She could never understand why anyone wouldn't want to be friends with the blonde. Quinn was the epitome of everything people strived to be in high school…well, except for the pregnancy part.

"I approached Jesse with an offer for peace yesterday." Rachel informed. "I tried to explain to him why it'd be best to put things to rest between the four of us."

Quinn didn't need to be told who the forth was. "All things considered, it should probably be worse. I think it's safe to say that this is the best it's going to get."

"Why, though?" Rachel asked innocently, and upon Quinn's look of pure disbelief she guessed it was the wrong one.

"Because every time I just _look_ at Finn, I want to punch him in the face. Because Jesse is beyond arrogant and in love with you. Because despite our non-efforts, you and I will never be friends. Because Finn is always going to act like a child. Because it's high school."

Rachel fidgeted as Quinn's outburst came to an end and she evened out her breathing. This was the type of mood shift Rachel was hoping to avoid. She thought about maybe just guiding Quinn over to the kitten. Perhaps that would distract her into being happy again. Rachel glanced down toward the kitten's bedding. Paul Newman looked to be catnapping. _Traitor_.

"So what are you singing with Sam and David?" Rachel went with asking a pointless question as option number two.

Quinn's residual anger wore off as she had to stop and think up who David was for a moment. She shook her head slightly and worked through the answer as it was leaving her mouth. "Uh, Karofsky wanted to sing 'Ruby Tuesday' and Sam wanted to do 'Mrs. Robinson' so I guess we're singing 'Ruby Tuesday' and 'Mrs. Robinson.'"

"Noah and I wanted to celebrate our Jewish heritage." Rachel was now practically bouncing on the edge of the bed. Apparently Quinn actually granting her an answer was an invitation to go on a mini spiel. "At first we were going to go with Neil and Barbra's 'You Don't Bring Me Flowers,' but we felt that would've been too obvious so we're mashing-up Carole King's hit 'You've Got a Friend' with Billy Joel's 'Just the Way You Are' instead."

Quinn wasn't sure how that was deemed _less_ obvious, but she was afraid to ask. Instead she went with, "What are you and Finn doing?" She regretted the words the moment they left her mouth, fearing another ramble coming on. However, the question just seemed to cause Rachel to lose some of her steam.

"Well Finn wanted to send a strong message to Jesse that we're an item, and that he can't come between us." She hesitantly explained. "Despite my best reasoning, he's set on going through with this and has decided for us to sing 'To Love Somebody' by the Bee Gees."

"You want Jesse to take your relationship with Finn seriously so you're going to sing a _Bee Gees_ song."

"I admit it may not have been Finn's best idea."

Quinn snorted. "I wonder what could be considered Finn's best idea to date. Was it choosing to drink the grape Gatorade or the fruit punch?" She put on a mock-frown. "Such the complicated existence."

"Personally, I think his best idea is whenever he chooses to listen to me." She grinned, earning a carefree giggle from Quinn. But then collected-Quinn realized what she had done and immediately put a stop to this type of behavior. Rachel noticed this and tried to disrupt the awkwardness before it settled in on them like it always seemed to do.

"We should really get started." She lifted her folder before she placed it in her lap and began going through it. "You know, the more I think about it, I suppose it's better that you've declined in choosing a song. Your song selections are usually odd, and you probably couldn't even come up with a proper one for us to sing."

Quinn narrowed her eyes at Rachel nonchalance. She knew what the other girl was doing. Rachel was trying to bait her into participating. Well joke's on her because there was no way Quinn was going to fall for it. Nope.

"I didn't say I _couldn't_ pick one. Just that I didn't care."

Rachel suppressed a grin and continued with the act of indifference. "It's all the same to my ears." She flipped over another sheet.

Quinn pursed her lips before putting on her own cool exterior. "Hypothetically, if I did care, which I don't, I would definitely pick a better song than you're probably going to. All you ever choose is sappy with a side of embarrassment."

"Quinn, this really is not a competition. I've been listening to music since in the womb. I have been given a countless amount of records, cassettes, CDs, and iTunes gift cards for select birthdays, holidays, and an overall allowance. Therefore, I have undoubtedly been exposed to more music than you have thus I would be able to pick the better song for us to sing next week."

"You'll have to excuse me, but it's a little hard to take you seriously when you're the girl who's willing to sing a Bee Gees song."

"Mock me all you like, but you could not possibly come up with a better choice than me."

"Yes I can."

"No you can't."

"_Yes_ I can."

"Then prove it." She placed half of the pile of sheet music on Quinn's lap. Rachel then went back to looking through the songs while Quinn proceeded to strum her fingers on the top of her pile. She was _not_ going to fall for this. In order to fall for something you had to be unaware to it in the first place which was so _clearly_ not the case. Rachel was not going win this. Nope.

* * *

><p>One of the many, many, <em>many<em> things that Jesse had always prided himself on is that he, without a doubt, knew who he was. From infancy to young adulthood he had never been one to surprise himself because he has always known what he was capable of. Now yes, he knows that this puts him above most of the world's general population, but it was a good skill to have. And he definitely was going to use it to his advantage. For instance he knew that he excelled at being four things: A performer, a psychiatrist (Or psychologist. He still wasn't clear on the difference between the two.), a lover, and a liar. So last week when he told New Directions that they would be _randomly_ selected to perform, he knew it was time to be Jesse St. Liar.

As planned, Jesse scheduled the performances he was least looking forward to on the first day. But then he realized having Finn perform all of his duets in one day would have been a little obvious so he had to revise everything. He _randomly_ pulled Rachel and Finn's name tag from the hat first. They disgraced everyone by singing a song that had actually been produced. About love no less. Lauren and Sam went second, so that gave Jesse a few minutes to tune everything out and regain his bearings after Rachel and Fallshort. Becky and Mike were not going to win any competitions anytime soon, but he supposed they were enjoyable to watch. Puck and Artie surprised him with their performance of Neil Young's "Old Man." They were the first duet that was actually good. Kurt and the boyfriend wrapped everything up with the Plain White Tees' "Boomerang," and Jesse seriously considered telling them that their voices did not go together. Not because it was necessarily true but just because he imagined their reactions would be priceless.

Tuesday was a little better. Brittany and Santana were first. So far, it was one of the better ones, and he noticed Quinn seemed to be pretty happy about them singing together. He didn't care enough to ask why. Instead because she was kind of in a good mood, Jesse just made her and Sam go second which he was pleased about. He now had so much more to tease her about. (Always a fun thing to do.) Finn and Tina continued next, and Jesse took the time to actually notice that Tina did indeed have a voice. Not too bad of one either. Mike and Artie went afterward. Artie sang while Mike just danced in what he hopes was meant to be a joke performance of _the_ Justin's (Bieber can GA: Go away.) "Sexy Back." Kurt once again picked up the rear only this time with Mercedes. Honestly, if she just works on her attitude, Jesse would consider putting her front and center. Both of them actually.

Wednesday was kicked off with Becky and Sam doing "On a Carousal" by the Hollies. Lauren and Artie went next winning The Most Awkward One Yet Award with their performance of "Ghostbusters." You know, from _Ghostbusters_. Rachel then performed with Puck in a mash-up that somehow worked. And despite the fact that Jesse has now begun to think of Puck only as the penis that was rude enough to knock Quinn up, he had to admit that they sounded good together. Well better than Finnept and Rachel anyway. Blaine the Boyfriend then sang with Don the Jock. Their performance of Jimmie Rodgers' "Secretly" was, well, it was really gay which Jesse was pretty sure isn't the song's natural intention. If Kurt's reaction was anything to go by, Jesse thinks the duet was trying to prove some point or something. Kurt was a headlight deer (or however that phrase went), Santana looked like she wanted to be fuming (but this could mean nothing as it was Santana), Boyfriend seemed happy with himself, Jock seemed uncomfortable, and everyone else just seemed generally confused. Mike and Brittany thankfully killed the serious mood by ending the day with their dance rendition of "Whip It" by Devo.

Thursday was the day he would've picked a winner had he been picking winners. He wasn't sure where the hell it came from, but Santana and Mercedes teamed up to blow him away with Stevie Nicks's "Edge of Seventeen." He didn't like the idea of favoring someone else over Rachel so he neglected to tell them this. Besides, it wouldn't be "objective" if he judged before seeing every performance anyway, and Rachel still had one left. Really everyone who followed that day was a letdown and not really worth mentioning. Plaine and Tina went second. Becky and Brittany had fun going third. Quinn and Athlete 65 sang with so much enthusiasm that he got high off of their performance. _Not_. The Penis and Lauren went last, and Jesse personally felt it was his duty to write a letter of apology to the Gaye and Terrell families respectively.

Not wanting to make the same mistake two days in a row, he decided to save the best for last. Not that he necessarily thought Rachel and Quinn's duet was going to be number one. They just happened to be the only two people in this hell hole of a school he cared about so he was excited about it. Two for the price of one really. Anyway, Santana and Dave Lastname began, and it was the first time Jock seemed to want to be there. Mercedes and Sam followed, turning "Daydream Believer" into a duet which was basically a new couple alert. Apparently New Directions was just a giant orgy. Finnifer and Kurt were the third spot, and Jesse had to grudgingly admit that Finn wasn't all _that_ bad when singing with another male. Tina and Artie finished off the ones-to-ignore with a charming little number.

The only duet he was looking forward to at all during the week started off as a rather odd (disappointedly terrible) one. His girls chose to sing "Anything You Can Do" from _Annie Get Your Gun_. Based on the fact that it was not a song in Quinn's vocal range and that it was traditionally sung between a man and a woman, he guessed that they were singing it more for a personal reason. He just didn't get it. Rachel was obviously a better performer than Quinn, and Quinn was better at sulking than Rachel. Other than that, they were pretty much even. They were both equally insane just in completely different ways. Just as they were both over dramatic for completely different reasons. It didn't occur to him until the second verse that they were making fun of themselves. They sang in a random order, singing the lines that fit each girl. It was a joke that only he and Brittany figured out. The rest of the glee club just sat there with frowns on their dopey faces, completely confused and afraid of what was going on. They probably should've been tipped of when Rachel and Quinn were trying not to laugh at themselves during the closing part of the song. _Seriously_. They were all just brain dead primates. _Wait. _That was insult to monkeys everywhere.

Once they finished and retook their seats to a sparse, obligatory applause (aside from Brittany who was clapping loudly as she always did), Jesse stood and walked to the center of the floor to face these stupid, stupid people.

"Well congratulations, we've made it through another week together." He addressed them. "Now I know that I had to put up with a lot more than any of you had, but I still view it as a success. I plan on spending the weekend choosing who will perform at Sectionals. So on Monday-"

"Hold on." Finn cut in. "No one said you were staying yet. We had a deal."

"That's true. I suppose we did. Let's put it to a vote, shall we? Anyone other than Finn want to give up and make Finn and Rachel your leaders?" Jesse waited and earned only two hands. One from Finn and one from Quinn. He looked to his friend. "Very funny." She lowered her hand with a smirk.

Finn's hand dropped to his lap as he turned around in his chair to look up at all of his supposed friends. "Are you kidding? You all suddenly want him to stay?" He looked down at his girlfriend next to him. "Rach?"

She hesitated before answering. "Jesse has experience and-"

"So do we. We've been to Nationals. We can win by ourselves this time."

"Finn, we need a change of order; to alter our methods. Jesse wants to start preparing for the competitions now. It's better than what we've done the last two years. Coming up with numbers days before the competition or waiting until we actually get on stage."

Jesse looked to the nearest glee clubber. "How did you even go to Nationals?" He whispered to Kurt.

"Don't bother." Kurt shook his head at the absurdity that was New Directions.

"Jesse's way can guarantee a victory." Rachel finished her point. Finn didn't agree and just looked at the rest of the club again.

"You want this guy?" He pointed over to Jesse. "The same guy who spied on us, betrayed us, and egged Rachel?"

"Don't even try that with us." Mercedes told him plainly. "You just don't want him to stay because you're afraid he'll steal your girlfriend."

"Besides, glee needs a leader." Tina settled. "Otherwise it will just be chaos."

Sam shrugged. "Face it man, he's just a better leader than you are."

"This is such bull." Finn whined.

"Oh get over it, Finnessa." Santana scowled, crossing her arms. "Everyone hates someone else in this room and wishes they'd just disappear. For instance, sometimes I just wish Sam's mouth would swallow him whole. Not to mention Wheels is probably wishing he ran me over when he got the chance. And let's not even go into what we all think whenever Berry walks the edge of a stage." She rolled her eyes. "Jesse can be that guy for you. Just imagine his hair growing so long that it chokes him. Likewise, we can all just hope you grow a few more inches and decapitate yourself by walking into a doorframe. It's a win-win."

Kurt looked over at his step-brother. "Santana's underworld psychosis aside, Jesse presents us with the best chance of winning at the moment."

"Plus, all this drama is hilarious." Lauren added.

"Seriously." Puck nodded next to her. "We should steal Jacob's camera so they can all watch themselves."

"Then I guess I'm officially your instructor." Jesse grinned. "So like I was saying, Monday I'll be making Sectionals assignments. From then on out it will be clear who's our stars and who's just our extra performers. But that doesn't mean anyone's less important or useless. The chorography would look terrible if we lost any of you." Jesse St. Liar complimented.

"Whatever." Finn shook his head before standing up and heading out of the nearest exit. Rachel excused herself before following out after him, and Jesse allowed his smile to grow. He liked thinking about Finn getting a little bit taller.

"Hmph. Guess the meeting's adjourned." Jesse dismissed the club and moved to sit on the piano bench. He pulled out a folded sheet of paper from his pocket as they all packed up and left. Only Quinn stayed behind with him.

"Interesting number." He told her.

She sent him a glare. "You made me go last."

"It was simply the fate of the draw."

"Yeah, I bet."

He laughed softly before sobering. "It's going to be a problem."

There were so many possibilities of what he was referring to Quinn didn't know where to start. "What is?"

"The male lead." He said simply. "Rachel is the female lead and our lead-lead star that we need to build around. Think of her as the sun while the rest of you are little specs of light." He demonstrated something with his hands which Quinn rolled her eyes at. "Quinn, we're missing a crucial spec. There is no boy in this club of yours that can be lead."

"Why is it my club all of a sudden?"

Jesse ignored her. "I suppose Puck and Blaine are more than adequate, and Kurt is probably the best performer, but he's a soprano. That won't work. Artie easily has the best raw vocals, but he's in a wheelchair. We can't use him. Sam-"

"Hold on, that's stupid. Why not?"

"Aside from the fact that he throws off all the choreography, it will look like we're pandering. 'Oh look, our boy in a wheelchair. He's singing. We obviously don't have any real talent, so please give us your sympathy vote.'" He acted out. "That's all the judges will see."

"You're taking this too seriously."

"This is a big problem."

"So then give a spot to all of them."

"What?"

"For the five hundredth time now, you're never going to accomplish anything if you make Rachel 'the sun.' Use her, of course, but there are multiple songs in every competition. You have other talent to work with. You just named four people who can be your male lead. So use all of them."

"Use all of them." He repeated to himself with a shake of the head. "Do you have any idea how behind we are already? We should be choosing a set list for Nationals, yet we don't even know who's performing at _Sectionals_ yet."

"Rome wasn't built in a day." She said wryly, small smile playing on her lips. Jesse was not amused.

"Are you joking with me right now?"

Quinn dropped her smile. "It's a show choir."

"Yes. One that I have much riding on."

"She's just Rachel Berry."

Jesse looked incredulous for a moment before sending her a glare. "I sincerely hope that you develop true feelings for someone one day so I can be there to make your life miserable." He went back to staring at his notes.

Quinn waited a beat before mocking him. "Figure out your problem yet?" She asked over his shoulder.

"Go away." He shooed her.

"I'd wish you luck, but I don't really like you."

"I'd give you a solo, but you're really not that good."

"Ouch." She feigned.

"I regret giving you a friend."

She left chuckling, having no idea if he was referring to himself or Paul Newman.


	5. Tension

**TENSION**

"What's your problem, man?"

Blaine quickly turned to face Karofsky. "I don't have a problem. You're the one getting in my line."

"No, I'm pretty sure this is where I'm supposed to be."

"Well, I've been doing this a little bit longer than you have."

"Can we not please?" Kurt interrupted the dueling pair. "I already have a headache."

Santana smirked over at Blaine. "Yeah Bland, listen to the man in your relationship."

"Watch it." Mercedes warned her.

"Yeah, how 'bout no. As long as the hobbit's still messing with my guy, we're gonna have a problem."

"Seriously, Santana." Blaine sighed. "The nicknames are getting old."

"You must be new."

"Guys, can we just get back to practice?" Brittany tried to calm the waters.

Karofsky just man-glared and gestured over at Blaine. "No. I'm not singing with him."

"Glad to know we're all mature here." Mercedes shook her head.

Santana snorted. "I'm sorry, but aren't you the one who's always yapping away about never getting solos. At least when Berry does it we can all tune her out because she only comes up to our knees."

"Funny, 'cause I seem to remember you freaking out a few times for not getting your own solos."

"Guys." Brittany tried again.

Sam sat on the lowest platform on stage and shifted his focus from that side of the auditorium stage over to the other one.

"I just don't see why I can't sing this part. It's like one line." Finn held up his sheet music pointing to whatever line it was that he wanted to sing.

Jesse sighed tiredly. "Because you're not the male lead anymore."

"Yeah. Because you want to date my girlfriend."

"No, actually, you're not the male lead because you're not good enough."

"Quinn, just stay out of this for once. It has nothing to do with you."

Jesse glared up at Finn. "Don't tell her what to do."

"Oh yeah, I forgot. That's your job."

"Jesse doesn't tell me what to do. If anything, it's probably the other way around." Quinn smirked.

"Oh and it finally comes together." Rachel cut in. "If Quinn is the one really calling the shots, then it makes perfect sense why I lost my lead spot."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Here we go. You know, I knew you wouldn't just drop this."

"How could I? It's obviously your sole purpose in life to ruin mine."

Quinn laughed humorlessly. "Wow. I'm not even going to respond to that irony."

"How surprising. You're acting impassively toward something."

"Rachel, just let it go." Jesse told her. "Quinn had nothing to do with removing you from the lead. We've discussed this already. You know why we had to go with Mercedes."

"Yeah, because she's not the one who has a boyfriend meaning he can't date her." Finn said spitefully. "He's letting his personal life get in the way. I warned you about this."

Rachel nodded. "I know. He's almost as bad as Schuester was in that regard."

Jesse held up his hand, appalled. "Okay, too far."

Sam tried to look for some assistance from his non-arguing glee members. Puck and Lauren were good for nothing. They were standing behind him on the top platform filming all of this. He wasn't sure if they actually stayed true to their word and stole the camera from Jacob or if they just swiped it from Lauren's AV club. Either way, that's all they've done in glee for the last week and a half. Something about becoming documentary filmmakers if their band-plan doesn't work out.

Sam then aimed for Mike, Tina, and Artie, but all they were doing was playing cards a few feet to his left. He wasn't sure how the three of them always kept out of this drama. So okay, Artie had his problems with Brittany last year, but other than that, these three were fine. They were most likely in yet another glee love triangle or something, but they never managed to spread it amongst the rest of the team. It was pretty cool of them. Tina just wanted to take a break from dating and focus on herself for a while, and her guys were sweet enough to just be her friend like she asked. And _they_ were friends on top of it. No pointless rivalries between opposite love interests. It was a breath of fresh air, and Sam seriously hopes he and Mercedes can stay that awesome. He wasn't sure about that being possible, though. The last three weeks have been hell, and it's not like his girlfriend has exactly been innocent.

All this daytime programming started on the Monday of Jesse's first official week as show choir instructor. Jesse's choices for performers weren't exactly a surprise. Vocally, Rachel was their Zeus, and the rest of Olympus was Mercedes, Santana, Kurt, Blaine, Artie, and Puck. Everyone one else in glee were mortal except for Tina, Mike, and Brittany who were demigods because of their dancing skills. Well that was how Sam looked at it anyway. He doubted anyone else saw it this way. Basically all Santana, Mercedes, and Kurt heard was that Rachel was the main attraction. So there were some arguments as there always were. It didn't stop there, though, as Finn was also pretty pissed that he had been downgraded into nothing. Jesse then showed Finn the door. Finn then brought up that egging incident everyone's always talking about. This was just a longer argument. If that Jesse guy wasn't such a jerk, Sam would've felt bad for him.

After those ten minutes were over with, Jesse was actually able to give everyone his Sectionals results. This thankfully calmed them all down. Mercedes and Santana were to be awarded the opening duet this year following with a group number led by Rachel and Artie. Kurt and Finn were the only ones who stayed mad, but after Kurt was assured that he'd get his time to shine later, things were pleasant. (No one bothered with Finn.) They started practice that day, and the rehearsals were extreme to say the least. Everything Sam had come to learn about Vocal Adrenaline over the last year plus was thrown out because he obviously underestimated them. They opened the rehearsals by doing Marine work out techniques for twenty minutes, and then went into the choreography which Sam would argue was more grueling. After the first day, everyone came to school the next morning not being able to sit down without feeling pain after all the squats and lunges they had to do. Sam worked out, like probably too much, but even he was feeling it. The only ones who didn't seem fazed were the cheerios both old and new. The four girls actually laughed at New Directions thinking that this was pushing it. Mercedes and Kurt were just grateful that they were only ever the Cheerios' vocals.

That was the first week. The second week started in a similar fashion until Blaine opened his mouth. Because he still had friends back at Dalton, he found out they were going to be in the same Sectionals again this year. So then Blaine suggested that they make one of their numbers a cappella to show the judges that New Directions could do what the Warblers did. Jesse found this to be a dumb strategy as no one would ever take the Warblers seriously, and he refused to believe that they even tied with the mediocrity the was New Directions last year. This was supposed to be a new year, and they really didn't need to stoop to that level. And just as they were all going to go back to their impending death, um, practice, Rachel decided to open her mouth as well. She also presented her own thoughts on why they didn't need to do that. She was mainly doing it to be polite to all of them unlike Jesse was. In hindsight, she probably shouldn't have said anything considering it was her agreement that made Jesse change his mind.

It had become increasingly clear to everyone that the longer he was there actually instructing, the more Finn and Rachel were beginning to drive Jesse nuts. Well, more nuts. So as any dictator would, he took it out on his nation. This was how Mercedes and Santana's number changed into an a cappella duet. Though they didn't agree at first and each had conniption fits, after Jesse's ultimate song selection they realized they could be flawless and get it done. Being that Jesse's choice was to have them sing the "Killing Me Softly" cover by the Fugees, they also had to change the second number as well. Having a hip-hop song followed by a solid show tune wasn't going to work. So the second song then became Sly and the Family Stone's "Stand!" which was a whole 'nother problem. Because Rachel's voice wasn't "black enough" (Jesse's words. No, he seriously said that.), Artie was going to lead "Stand!" with Mercedes, and instead, Rachel was going to have a brief part with Santana. Rachel wasn't exactly thrilled, but to her credit, decided to operate as a team player and let it go.

The first problem to get in the way of actually rehearsing was Karofsky. He was still pretty pissed about that weird duet he had to perform with Blaine. It kind of made sense, though, that Blaine wanted to test how far Karofsky was willing to go. Blaine was just being a good boyfriend and making sure a guy –you know, one that threatened his boyfriend's life before– wasn't going mess with Kurt or himself for being gay. So far, it was apparent that Karofsky wasn't going to do anything to the couple. Actually he didn't really seem to want to interact with them at all. He was really just keeping to himself. He only went off when Blaine came near him, again, because of that duet thing. Then the two would get in an argument, and Kurt would try and play mediator while Santana would step in on Karofsky's side, and then Mercedes would challenge her on behalf of Kurt and Blaine. None of this was exactly helping _their_ duet at all. It was a daily occurrence, and Santana and Mercedes haven't been practicing at all. Sam could understand all of this and even respect it to some degree at first, but now it was getting old. For one, they really did need to practice the choreography, and for two, Blaine was starting to look pretty stupid considering it was almost as if he was acting like he was jealous or something. So what, Kurt forgave Karofsky. That's it. It's not like they were dealing with a Helga G. Pataki situation here. Karofsky was just a dickatron.

All this drama was annoying, but it was also usual for New Directions so those who weren't directly involved in it didn't really pay attention. For a few days there, the grateful outsiders just shrugged it off. It wasn't until the Monday of Jesse's third week in action that stuff got "real." On Monday this week, practice had started by Becky giving her resignation and totally quitting. Jesse didn't seem to care all that much or try and get her to stay how Mr. Schue might have. In Jesse's mind, the reality was that as nice and dedicated as Becky could be, New Directions didn't actually need her to win. Her parting words were something along the lines of: "_You guys are all really embarrassing jerks, and I don't want to be in your club anymore_." Then Coach Sylvester was dragging her head cheerio out of the choir room. The older woman also had some parting words, but Sam was afraid to repeat them as he'd probably have to go to confession if he did.

"Well at least I don't troll around like some barbarous blacksmith." Jesse yelled at Finn.

"That doesn't even make sense."

"Of course it doesn't. You have the vocabulary of a fifth grader."

Sam shook his head. This was really all their fault. Honestly, Jesse was doing fine there for a few days. He was keeping Blaine and Karofsky and Santana and Mercedes all under control. They would start arguing, and he'd step in and get them back to just singing or dancing with some really weird threat of dehydration. It wasn't until it got way worse with Finn that things really went down the crapper. It also didn't help that whatever peace Rachel and Quinn created between them evaporated. And okay, fine, that was the norm for the two of them, but they could've maybe tried harder this time. It wasn't just their sanity at stake anymore.

Someone needed to step in a do something otherwise their lives were all going to become some type of Phantom Zone which no thank you. He really had no desire to spend the rest of his days just watching the world in front of him and not actually being able to interact with it. And that's seriously all that was happening here. He can't recall the last time he and Mercedes had a real conversation during glee. And he hated lack of communication. It's a pattern. The next thing he'll know is that she's suddenly cheating on him with a sneaky douche of an ex-boyfriend.

This insecurity was perhaps why Sam spent the rest of rehearsals and his night at home coming up with a solution. As it turned out, he only saw the possibility of four people helping him. And luckily for him, he shared his first class of the day with one of them.

"Hey." Sam sat down next to Tina in their Lit class the next morning.

Tina granted him with a frown. "Um…hi?" She can remember maybe two conversations she had with the boy. She had no idea what he wanted from her, and he obviously wanted something.

"Yeah, so I was wondering if you could maybe help me with something."

"…okay?"

"I'd do it myself, but I have to watch my brother and sister after school, and I won't have time."

"Do what?"

"Glee sucks right now, and the only people who _don't_ suck are me, you, Mike, Artie, and Brittany."

"Puck and Lauren haven't been that bad."

"Well yeah, but they're Puck and Lauren."

"True."

"So look, we need to do something. I've been thinking about it, and the only real problems are the Not So Fantastic Four. I think we can cool everyone else down if we make them focus on the other ones. Jesse was handling things for a while. If we can fix things between him, Finn, and Rachel and by extension Quinn, then maybe we can actually go back to trying to win. Isn't that the point this year?"

"Yeah, I guess, but I don't see what we can do. Wouldn't it just be easier to let them work it out themselves?"

"Uh-huh, but they're obviously not going to do that anytime soon on their own."

Tina sighed. "Why do I feel a meddling plot coming on?"

"Look, it wouldn't be extreme spy sessions or anything like that. We just need to run an intervention or something."

"They'll never go for it, and no offense, but I really don't want to get involved with Rachel and Quinn's insanity and whatever boys they happen to have between them at the moment." Tina watched as Sam sighed and deflated beside her. On the one hand, she really didn't want to make him feel bad nor did she want glee to lose focus and lose before even making it back to Nationals. On the other hand, Rachel, Quinn, and Jesse were all certifiable psychopaths in completely different ways which made the situation entirely unpredictable, and she quite liked her life. She wasn't too keen on losing it yet. "Maybe we can come up with something without actually having to interact with them." She counter-offered instead.

Sam let a grin grace his features. "Awesome." He pulled out a notebook, and they began to chart out possible plans of action.

They spent the rest of their class coming up with ideas rather than listen to their teacher drone on about _On the Road_. They didn't come up with anything definite and decided it'd be best to talk to the other gleeks and schedule a team meeting after practice today. Sam was to inform Mercedes, Kurt, Blaine, and Puck and Lauren if he got the chance. Tina was to get Mike, Artie, Brittany, Karofsky and Santana on board. It went fine. Sam talked to Mercedes and Blaine and Kurt during their lunch period. Mercedes and Blaine made apologizes after it was pointed out how bad it was getting in glee. Sam also found Puck in the weight room later, and Puck agreed and told him he'd spread the word on to Lauren but only if they could film it. Sam didn't get what they were doing and didn't want to ask so he just told him it'd be fine. Tina had it just as easy for the most part. She found Mike immediately following her morning Lit class and shared the plan. Mike and Tina then told Brittany and Artie during their own lunch period. Brittany thanked them profusely and volunteered to tell Santana who would ultimately tell Karofsky. And that was how they all ended up hiding behind a corner in the hallway waiting for Jesse to leave for the night.

Sam already left to go home and babysit, Finn and Rachel left right before him, and now it seemed Quinn and Jesse were also finally leaving. And not just leaving but leaving in argument. They had stamina, you had to give them that. As soon as the pair was out of sight, the remaining glee club members headed down a couple hallways from the auditorium and into the gym.

"Let's make this quick." Santana addressed the club as they all found seats amongst the bleachers. Only Tina stood on the gym floor. "Unlike the rest of you, I have a social life, and I have things to do."

Mercedes rolled her eyes. "Whatever, Miss Sassy. Your entire social life consists of the people in this room."

Kurt cracked his neck, hoping to will the stress away. "Ladies, the whole reason we've agreed upon this meeting of incognito is to end the fighting. Put it to rest for now. Thank you."

"So you guys do this a lot? Because it's pretty lame." Karofsky commented as he looked around the darkened gym.

Blaine snapped around to face him. "So what if we do?"

"I wasn't talking to you. You wouldn't even know. This is your first year too."

"Yeah, but I was dating Kurt last year."

"And I actually went to school here. What's your point?"

"Yeah, unlike Kurt after what you did to him."

"Seriously." Santana huffed. "You want to start this now after we all just spent the last hour and a half dying on stage."

Kurt sighed. "Santana, please."

"No, he's your boyfriend. If you want me to stop, do something about it."

"It's not like I haven't tried talking to the both of them."

Blaine looked back at Kurt on his left. "Wait, you tried talking to him?" He asked, somewhat hurt.

"Look Blaine, I just want peace and love and happiness amongst my friends."

"Kurt, he's not your friend."

"So you're speaking for him now?" Karofsky accused.

"No, he's right." Kurt looked up at his once bully. "You're not my friend, but this whole situation is causing problems with my actual friends and in glee in general."

"Yeah, because your boyfriend is an ass."

"I know he didn't just say that." Mercedes shook her head.

"This is glorious." Lauren whispered over to Puck as they watched this all take place through their camera lens.

He smirked. "Babe, we're totally going to sell millions."

"Weren't we here for Quinn and Rachel and Finn and Jesse?" Brittany muttered to Artie. He simply shrugged with a yawn.

"Guys!" Tina shouted, immediately getting their attention. Most of them were just surprised she had a voice. "You've all been so good today. Can we just solve the problem we came here to solve? You guys can work it out later."

"No. This is a team meeting and-"

"Santana, I know you're friends with Karofsky, but it has nothing to do with you." Tina sat the other girl back down and was met with a Mercedes snort. Tina looked to her friend. "Mercedes, it doesn't have anything to do with you either. And Blaine you need to just accept that Kurt forgave him. And Karofsky you need to understand that no one really likes you yet after last year and the countless amount of slushies."

"God, I still love you." Mike mumbled as he had apparently had no self-control at the moment. Tina just sent him a smile.

Kurt stepped down from the bleachers and walked over to where his friend stood. "Tina's right. We can worry about ourselves later. Right now we all came here to deal with our mindless leader and the love cryangle we've all been stuck watching for the last two years. I don't know about you, but I am absolutely sick of their non-existent problems. Seriously. I think the three of them are just creating them without provocation at this point."

"Tell me about it." Santana agreed. "You know, some of us are dealing with real things. I can't tell you how tiring it is to hear Q complain about her two talking rabbits. It's bad enough I have to see Berry every day. I don't need to hear about her too."

"Um, in case you forgot, I live with Finn."

"Yeah, and he's way more annoying. You win."

"So what are we going to do about it?" Artie asked.

"Extermination." Lauren offered and gained some frowns. "It was just a suggestion."

"No, Sam and I already thought up some possible ideas." Tina opened up her notebook. "And we tried to figure out a way to do this without actually having to talk to Four Square –that's what we're calling them now according to Sam– but there was a slight problem. Unless we can come up with something new today, I'm afraid at least a couple of us will have to run interference."

Tina waited, and it was silent for a moment before a pouring of "Not-Its!" left their mouths. She sighed. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>The following day, Santana prowled the halls to do her part of the plan that she got stuck with and to make sure everything was in order. She approached her target who was busy going through her locker.<p>

"Q, push your eyebrows any closer together and you'll have a uni." Santana gained the girl's attention as Quinn turned around.

Quinn ignored the jibe and instead passed the note she was reading over to Santana. "Did you get one?"

Santana read over the request and handed it back. "No. What do you think Suezilla wants this time?"

"A vote for Congresswoman?" Quinn mused, shutting her locker.

"Just our luck. The year we're gettin' the hell out of here, she'll probably be leaving too. This better not turn out to be one of those Mr. Feeny deals."

"Maybe she'll make Ohio interesting."

"Yeah, either that or decimate it." They laughed for a moment until Santana held out her hand. "Gimme your phone."

"_Why?_" Quinn asked her slowly. It was never wise to trust Santana completely. Civil discussion or not.

"Because mine's being a head bitch, and I need to have my afternoon text session with B otherwise she'll think I'm mad at her or something. Relax, I'll give it back to you in glee later."

Quinn relented but handed her phone over. "So I take it you two are together now."

Santana looked around the hallway quickly as if everyone was listening to their conversation. "What the hell would give you that idea?"

Quinn faltered. "Well because you um…the duet and…"

"Well we're not, okay? Duets don't have to mean anything. I mean you sang with Karofsky and Samantha, but it's not like you're screwing them on the side."

"Yeah, but the two situations are entirely different."

"Why? In case you forgot, you were with Trouty Mouth before."

"It's still different." Quinn shrugged and watched the other girl. She thought about it from Santana's point of view for a second. The two had a lot in common personality wise, and Quinn guessed that perhaps Santana would welcome Jesse's brand of therapy right now. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Oh bite me, Fabray." Santana snapped, and Quinn did her best to refrain from jerking back. Jesse was a fickin' idiot. "Don't try and play friends now. If your presence was remotely important in my life, I would've dragged your ass around with me over the summer." Santana glared one last time and leaned her back flat against the row of lockers. Quinn mirrored the position next to her.

They stayed like that, in a comfortable silence, even as the bell rang and the rest of the world filed away to class.

"It's not like I don't want to be with her." Santana spoke once they were in an empty hallway.

"Then what's the problem? What did you do?"

"_Nothing_. Brittany's just mad at me right now." Quinn gave her a look. Santana rolled her eyes. "No, not because I did anything. More like because I _didn't_ do anything."

"Explain."

"She's Brittany." Santana shrugged. "She lives in a world of happiness and rainbows, and she refuses to understand anything else. She doesn't understand how screwed up the actual stupid world we live in can be. She saw what happened to Kurt last year, but she still doesn't want to date me unless it's for real and out in the open. She says she just wants me to be myself." She paused for a while. "I can't do that. This school, no this _town_, would stone us. Metaphorically if we're lucky. Not to mention my parents would flip the shit on me if they found out."

"Then try explaining this to her."

"Really? Oh gee, that thought hadn't occurred to me. Thanks, Q. Now everything's fucking perfect."

"I was just trying to help." She surrendered, not wanting to set Santana off any further.

"Yeah, well don't." She glared. "I already screwed it up, okay? I promised her that once we graduate and get the hell out of here that things would be different."

"But that actually seems viable."

"Yeah, except for the part that graduation is _months_ away. I know you liked to avoid physical contact below the neck with everyone you've dated, but we all don't wear chastity belts, okay? I mean have you _seen_ Brittany? This is going to drive me insane."

Quinn chuckled at Santana's bug eyes. "You should do that rubber band thing."

"This better not be something kinky and self-loving. Don't scar me like that, Q."

"Ew, no. I meant the therapy thing that addicts do. You know, they put a rubber band around their wrist and snap it every time they have a desire to do what they're addicted to." She giggled again. "You can do that every time Brittany's in the room with you."

"Has anyone ever told you that you're like the least funniest person ever?" Quinn just laughed some more. "No seriously, Q. You're giving Miss Pillhead a run for her money." She bounced off the locker. "Thanks for the phone, though." She held it up and began to walk down the hall presumably to class.

Quinn headed in the opposite direction, note in hand. All it read was: _Q, choir room 1:30 sharp, Sue Sylvester_. She was already a few minutes late which meant she was going to be berated on top of whatever else the older woman wanted with her. It most likely had to do with the Cheerios. Really, what else would it be? It kind of made sense. The coach lost her aces, and really, without the three of them it's not like she had a shot at the National Title. The part that didn't make sense was why Santana didn't get a note as well. Maybe she'd be meeting with her and Brittany later; doing it one at a time. It wouldn't be surprising. If Sue Sylvester loved anything, it was mind games and torture.

Quinn entered the choir room, false apology on her lips, but closed her mouth when all she found was Jesse. "What are you doing here? Did a woman in a track suit stop by?"

"None of your business and no," was his reply.

"Someone's in a mood." She sat down next to him in first row of chairs anyway.

"Funny isn't it? How I'm in the mood and you're not. Obviously we have poor cosmic luck and cannot be happy at the same time. So really my bad mood is your fault."

"Really? Hmm. I would've guessed it had something to do with Big Foot and his little garden gnome."

"How about we just sit in silence?"

And so they did. Quinn kept checking the clock and noticed Jesse doing the same. She wasn't sure why, maybe he was bored. She also wasn't sure why Miss Sylvester wasn't here yet. It was unlike the woman to be late, and now she was becoming uneasy as she wouldn't put it past her former coach to do something diabolical while school happened to be in session. As she was watching the clock, Quinn timed the silence to be just under three minutes before it was broken and everybody's least favorite couple walked in mid-discussion. Finn closed the door behind him and noticed the room already had occupants at the same time Rachel did. They both looked a little paler at their discovery. Quinn silently gagged. They were probably coming here to do something disgusting like make out. Or worse, sing together.

"What are you doing here?" Finn asked them both.

"Why do people keep asking that?" Jesse returned sharply. "It's a choir room, and I'm a show _choir_ instructor. It's not that hard to piece together. A better question is what the rest of you are doing here?"

Finn pulled a piece a paper out of his pocket. "I was supposed to meet someone here at this time." His simple words gained everyone's attention.

Jesse stood up and walked over to him. He grabbed the note. "What do you mean? _Andy Samberg?_" Jesse looked to boy, incredulous. "You got a note telling you to meet Andy Samberg in your school's choir room and you believed it? Why are you so dumb?"

"Well yeah. Why not? He's really funny." Finn goofily smiled.

"I'm afraid there is something sinister at work here." Rachel frowned and held out her own note. "I also got a note requesting my presence here at this time. At first I was surprised that Amy Adams would be at McKinley-"

Jesse's eyes lit up. "Oh your note said Amy Adams too?" He pulled out his own note and handed it over to Rachel.

Rachel bounced a little. "Yes and I was so excited. To think a bright, young actress such as Amy here, in Ohio to see me."

"I know." Jesse nodded sagely. "She's one of the few capable actresses in Hollywood that we have left."

"Wait." Finn frowned. "How does that make me anymore dumb than you two?"

"Because yours said Andy Samberg." Jesse said plainly.

"_Yeah_. And?"

Rachel looked up at her boyfriend. "Finn, you cannot honestly be comparing someone of Andy Samberg's overrated style of modern comedy to a multi talent like Amy Adams?"

"Oh this is just so exciting. It's completely made my day better." Jesse smiled again and turned when he remembered his friend behind him. "Quinn, did you also receive a note?"

Quinn, who had been watching these three morons for that last minute, decided to just walk over and hand Jesse the note. She was afraid if she spoke right now some rather unkind (even for her) phrases would leave her mouth because of them and their gullibility.

Jesse read over her note with a frown. "Sue Sylvester? I don't recognize the name. What would I have seen her in?"

"Nothing, you idiot!"

Jesse stepped back at the outburst, and Rachel calmly put a hand on his shoulder for a second. "She's not an actress. She's the cheerleading coach here at McKinley. The one who removed Becky." Rachel grabbed all the notes Jesse was still holding. "At least Quinn's is plausible. I wonder who gave them to us. Do you think we should stay and wait for them? Maybe it's a shy, little person who's been socially stunted throughout their life. It'd be rather rude to just leave after they've gone through all the trouble."

"Yeah, you do that." Quinn glared at the shorter girl. "Meanwhile, us sane people will be heading to lunch." She shook her head and walked over to the door. Honestly, how in the world were these the people who integrated into her life? Was God really this sarcastic? And- _What the hell?_ Quinn narrowed her eyes and took a deep breath because this wasn't happening. She twisted the doorknob in her hand again and began to panic some as it was obviously locked. As she was the _clearly_ the only smart person in this room, her stomach dropped with dread. "Jesse, check the other door." She ordered.

"What? Why?"

"Because this one's locked. Just do it."

He rolled his eyes at the command but listened to it anyway. Finn remained shifting on his feet, and Rachel came in second place for the smartest person in the room. As soon as Quinn said the door was locked, the other girl's eyes widened in understanding, and she strutted over to where the blonde stood.

"Perhaps you've been mistaken and just turned the knob the wrong way." She said, and she breezed past Quinn and tried for herself. Nope. That was definitely locked.

"Sure you're turning it the right way?" Quinn mocked from behind her, and Rachel forcefully huffed and dropped her hand away.

"You know, that's odd." Jesse walked back over and frowned. "That door's locked too."

"Really? You don't say." Quinn said dryly and stood with Rachel, waiting for the recognition. _Three, two, on-_

"We're locked in!" Jesse and Finn both shouted before Jesse scurried past them to check the office door. He came back as that too was locked.

"This is impossible."

"Whatever. Just give me your phone. I'll call Mercedes." Quinn held out her hand. "She has this lunch."

"I don't have mine. Kurt's battery died, and he borrowed it to browse fabric selections in Milan. Something about glee costumes." Jesse waved off. "Use yours."

Quinn sent him a nice old death-glare, and once again, he caught on to what was happening. "Santana has mine." She bit her lip. She really felt like kicking herself. "She claimed that hers wasn't working, and she needed to text Brittany."

"I loaned mine to Brittany." Rachel spoke up. "She said hers broke because she took it into her bath again because she wanted her rubber ducky to have a friend."

They all looked up to Finn. He rubbed the spot behind his ear sheepishly. "Puck said his internet went out, and he wanted to play Angry Birds." He frowned. "It's kinda weird how so many phones stopped working today." He laughed quietly.

"They didn't stop working, you _moron_." Quinn snapped again. "We were set up."

"Oh."

Quinn turned back around and frantically jiggled the doorknob again before pounding loudly on the door.

"Would you calm down?" Jesse sighed. "Someone will come and get us. There's no reason to panic."

"I cannot be stuck in here with you three of all people. I've had this nightmare before." She pushed off the door and looked at him. "Have I ever gotten around to telling you that I'm claustrophobic?"

"Quinn, we're in a huge room. One you're in every day."

"It's not the point of feeling enclosed, it's the point of feeling trapped."

Jesse just walked over and pulled her away from the door. He walked her over to the chairs and sat her down. "There. You're fine. Just sit here."

Quinn sitting lasted about two seconds before she was on the highest riser and dragging a chair over to the wall.

"What are you doing?"

"Climbing out. I was a cheerio. We used to have prison escape drills. This should be easy in comparison."

"Must you be so brash?"

Quinn snapped back around. That was not Jesse's voice. She glared down at Rachel. "Must you always stick your big nose into other people's business?"

Rachel looked away but still had time to mutter, "At least mine is real."

"Well at least_ I _didn't want _yours_ on _my_ face."

"Okay." Finn clapped once, loudly. He didn't need to see any bloodshed right now. He was still bummed that he wasn't going to meet Andy Samberg. "Quinn, I'll help you climb out if you want."

"I can do it myself."

"Wait a minute." Jesse stopped her as she stood on the chair. "I'm still stuck on the nose thing. What exa-"

"Well they're all still alive at least." Kurt's voice and the office door closing behind him gained their attention.

"Yeah, so far so good." Blaine nodded with his boyfriend.

"Kurt." Rachel rushed over to him. "Why did you shut the door? We're locked in. Please tell me you have a phone."

"I can do you one better." He dangled a pair of keys from his pocket.

"Kurt, you're a life saver." She reached for them, but he pulled his hand back.

"Quinn, if you could please come down from there. We have some things we'd like to discuss with all of you." Kurt addressed them. "As I'm sure you've figured out by now, this was all an elaborate scheme to get you here."

Quinn jumped off the chair and walked over to where Jesse stood. He uncrossed his arms before speaking. "You grab his legs, and I'll get his upper body. Rachel you go for the keys."

Rachel nodded once. "On three? One-"

Finn put an arm in front of her waist. "Or maybe we can find out why Kurt and Blaine brought us here first."

"Fine." She sighed before taking on a defiant stance. "You've got one minute."

"Desist with the dramatics, Rachel, and all of you please just sit down. We just want to talk, and then we swear we'll let you leave." Kurt promised, and they all relented but still took their respective seats. "The glee club brought the four of you here today because you're driving us nuts!"

Blaine put a hand on Kurt's back to calm him down. "What he means is that we're afraid the relationship woes between you guys may jeopardize New Directions' chances of winning."

"We just want to spend a period or two having an intervention of sorts. Think of it as detention if you want." Kurt offered. "So what do you say? You can either sort it out now or try and break your necks by climbing through a window."

"I'll talk." Finn spoke first. Rachel looked over at him with a frown. She was busy contemplating how to send Jesse and Quinn a signal for a surprise attack on Kurt. "Look Rach, I really think we need to talk about some things like Jesse being around, so I'd really like it if you stayed and we talked."

She sighed. She didn't like the idea of having this type of discussion while her ex-boyfriend and her current boyfriend's ex-girlfriend where in the room; mainly for reasons like how messed up that sentence was. However, she also knew that the conflict they all seemed to be stuck in was starting to take its toll on glee. "Fine."

"I imagine this will be like free comedy theatre, so why not?" Jesse smirked. "I had nothing to do until glee rehearsals later anyway." He folded his arms behind his head and leaned back.

The remaining five looked to Quinn. She turned back to stare forlornly at her window.

"Please, Quinn." Kurt begged. "We've had to put up with a lot of your drama the last two years, and we don't ask for much in return."

She rolled her eyes and looked to Jesse. He was no help and just tilted his head. She slammed her back into the chair. "Fine, but I'm not promising I'll stay the whole time it takes you to do whatever it is you're doing."

Kurt just smiled and clasped his hand together. "Excellent. Now I want you guys to think of this as therapy. Blaine and I will be your volunteer, in-life therapists free of charge."

Kurt and Blaine frowned as Jesse laughed loudly.

Quinn slowly shook her head. "You have got to be kidding me."

Jesse tried to suppress his laughter. "I think this is perfect." She just glared before whacking him on the back of his big, empty head. "Ow."


	6. Detention

**DETENTION**

When Quinn was a young child, the church her family went to would spilt mass in half for the children who attended. The first half of the mass for them would take place in a small room where they would have a new lesson each week. They were taught by a nun, and on one particular day, an obnoxious boy named Thomas had the nerve to ask how God could possibly hear all of the prayers said in the world. Quinn, appalled, as she was told never to question anything by her parents, still listened intently for the answer. Sister Mary Jo responded by telling him that they were all God's children, and that he watched over all of them; taking part in their lives. She told them to think of themselves as God's precious puppets. They accepted that answer, and as Quinn never particularly liked Thomas, she enjoyed sticking her tongue out at him. (Even if it wasn't considered ladylike.) Now that she was older, however, Quinn sometimes questioned if they all truly were on God's puppet strings. And if they were, was he constantly laughing as he pulled her stings. Clearly she was a puppet meant for humor. It was the only explanation for situations like this.

It had been around a half an hour since Kurt and Blaine arrived to begin "therapy." After five minutes of sitting through it, Quinn went back to her window. This was the part where God was obviously laughing at her. After popping off the screen, it was discovered that the window opened on an angle; one that no one normal could possibly slide out of. Afterward, she just retook her seat next to Jesse and decided to wade it out. Thankfully, she had calmed down some and was no longer freaking out as she knew that if anything dire was to happen, Kurt _did_ have the keys to unlock the door. And okay, fine, there was a mini freakout when she realized she wasn't going to be able to run home and check on Paul Newman. He was almost twelve weeks now, but it was still rather young for a kitten to be on its own for that many hours in a day. Despite the fact that she stopped going home during her morning study hall, she still quickly drove home during lunch each day. It was the responsible thing to do. And yeah, sure, she also just really loved her kitten.

Kurt and Blaine's "therapy," if possible, was actually more laughable than Jesse's. Finn had yet to get his wish and talk about what he stayed to talk about (_ha-ha_) since the boyfriends refused to let any of them talk openly. Instead, they were just asking dumb questions that each one of the participants had to answer. The first question was "Greatest childhood memory?". The second was "Most embarrassing moment?". The third was "Biggest life altering moment?". The list went on like that for a while, and Jesse's expressions and whispered opinions had her chuckling at most of them. So far her favorite had to be the biggest regret one. It was priceless. It went something like this:

_Finn, "I have absolutely no life what so ever, and the small life I do have is the funniest joke to ever be told so, so far my biggest regret would be lying to Rachel about sleeping with Santana. Not actually sleeping with Santana, though."_

_Rachel, "Well, while I actually have quite a few regrets as I continue not being able to 'get it right' as I continue to make the same asinine decisions each and every week like sending the competition to crack houses for instance, I'd say my biggest regret was kissing Noah last year. For the record, my answer has absolutely nothing to do with the fact that my boyfriend is currently sitting right next to me and answered his question by referring to a mistake he made in our relationship."_

_Quinn, "If I felt like being honest with any of you, I'd tell you that I pretty much regret everything because the countless amount of mistakes I've made seem to just keep piling on top of each other, but as I don't care for any of you and only mildly trust one of you, my biggest regret was falling for your stupid note earlier." _

_Jesse, "I have no regrets in life. Having regrets implies that you would go back and change things or make different choices given the opportunity. I love my life and refuse to believe I am capable of making mistakes. I'm sorry and ashamed of certain things I've done and said, but I regret nothing."_

The only difference between the four answers was that those were Jesse's actual words.

Somewhere around the time Finn was lowering all of their IQs by answering what his best day ever was, Quinn decided that she'd had enough.

"…and the garden snake totally went back into the creek and it like-"

"Question." Quinn interrupted Finn. Kurt and Blaine both looked over at her and nodded for her to continue. They were probably happy for the intermission. "Why is it that we're the only ones here?" She gestured to the four prisoners.

"I'm not sure I follow." Kurt frowned, looking considerably more tired than when this whole thing started. They were probably boring him. _Well, boo-hoo._

"Well you said it yourself. The only reason this whole get together was established was because you thought the four of us were jeopardizing New Directions with our drama."

"_Yeah?"_

"But isn't that just a little hypocritical of you? I mean you, Blaine, and Karofsky have been rocking the boat just as much if not more."

"Hey, that's true." Finn nodded stupidly.

"Yes, excellent point, Quinn." Rachel praised. Quinn rolled her eyes. "Kurt, why is it we've been elected to come here alone when the gay drama may have reached its breaking point?"

Kurt scoffed. "Because for starters, the problems Blaine has with Karofsky are justified and actually real as opposed to the watered down mess that you four produce. And for two, it's something that for the most part should be handled privately amongst ourselves."

"I find it entirely unfair that you can work through it at your own pace while we have to be made into a spectacle."

"Uh, no offense but I haven't spent that much time with all of you at once, and I still know pretty much everything there is to know about you guys." Blaine responded.

"Yeah because your boyfriend is a gossip." Quinn disputed.

"Quinn, don't attack my boyfriend." Kurt directed. "Believe it or not, but the rest of us rarely talk about any of you. That's right, none of you are the center of our universes. Yes, even you, Rachel. So no, Blaine is just going by what he sees. In case none of you realized this, you can all be quite selfish. You're constantly putting your mess on display."

Jesse chuckled and leaned over to his friend beside him. "He says that like you're not frustratingly guarded." He leaned back in his chair again and closed his eyes. "Wake me up when it gets interesting."

"Look, Kurt, we're sorry if you think we pull you into our problems or whatever, but you do _do_ the same thing with Karofsky." Finn told his step-brother carefully.

"Finn, are you honestly insinuating that I made you uncomfortable over the fact that I was _threatened-"_

"Whoa, no. That's totally not what I meant. You _know_ that. It just came out wrong. I _meant_ this year."

Kurt exhaled and looked for some patience. "If it will make this session today easier for you, I'd be happy to tell you that the Karofsky situation will no longer be a problem in glee."

"He's quitting?" Rachel perked up.

"What? No. It's just I've had a long conversation with Blaine, and he's agreed to apologize."

"Wait." Finn frowned. "_You're_ the one apologizing? Why?"

Blaine cleared his throat. "Because I haven't really been welcoming, and I've caused problems for New Directions as well by instigating confrontations with him, and Kurt's forgiven him so I should keep the peace."

Finn just turned to his step-brother. "Why are you making him apologize to that jerk? After everything he did to you?"

"Yes, Kurt, I must agree." Rachel started. "While admirable that you've forgiven him, it doesn't mean the rest of us need to welcome him with open arms."

"Ugh." Kurt grunted, aggravated. "He made a mistake. He's sorry. He's trying to figure some things out. He wants to be in glee which believe it or not may actually be a good thing. Just leave it alone. Please."

"I still don't like that he's in glee with us." Finn spoke to his girlfriend. "I really don't want to sing with him."

"Well I'm not exactly thrilled about having to share stage with someone who has homophobic opinions myself, Finn."

"It almost seems wrong."

"And yet you have no problems playing football with him." Quinn tilted her head from shoulder to shoulder, faux-frown in place. Kurt was just once again happy with a Quinnterruption. He was very close to getting in a pointless argument with Annoying Couple #1.

"Football's different." Finn argued.

"Why?"

"What do you mean why? It just is. It's football. It's outside in the dirt. Guys are hitting each other."

"Oh, so it's manlier. I see. And since that Karofsky is, is it a lineman? You need him out there in the 'trenches'." She air quoted. "Football's a battlefield, right? Or should I go with some other masculinity?"

"Just stop it, alright. You're just doing this to be mean. You know why football's different. It's like the Cheerios. Things are just different outside of glee." He paused. "Besides, Kurt's not in football. I don't have to worry about Karofsky going off on anyone on the team."

Quinn laughed humorlessly. "You know, sometimes I wonder if you even hear yourself speak."

"Doubtful." Jesse muttered, eyes still closed. "I think most people were created with the automatic response to tuning out idiocy. I'm sure Finn goes deaf when speaking."

"Can we maybe just get back to the questions?" Blaine asked them all, really not looking forward to an argument. That wasn't the point of bringing them here. This was supposed to be a settlement.

"God, yes." Kurt flipped through his index cards, because yes, they came equipped with index cards. "Okay, your least fav-"

"Kurt?"

"_Yes_, Rachel?"

"Um, well, I don't want to offend you or Blaine because the two of you obviously came prepared, and I actually rather admire your organizational skills you've both proven here to-"

"Rachel…_Please_."

"Right, well not that I'm against your approach per se, I just think it would be much more beneficial for our pseudo therapy to be handled a little…_differently_."

"Different how?"

"Um, for instance, I think we should dispense with the questionnaire." She spoke quickly to no avail. Both boys still looked slightly offended. "It's tiring, and I see no purpose in it other than to delay speaking about what's really going on here."

"Fine. Then what do you suggest we do instead?"

"Perhaps we should just, as you might say, cut to the chase."

"No, I would never say that."

"I'm just suggesting that we maybe ask questions that have some relevance. I enjoyed learning that Jesse's scariest moment was when he feared not being able to beat his own karaoke score thus fearing he couldn't compete with himself, but it's not exactly useful information."

"Rachel, it's not supposed to be useful." Blaine explained. "Yesterday at the glee meeting, we decided it'd be best to try and get you guys to bond a little first before we really go into it with you and your problems."

"She may have a point, though." Kurt shrugged. Blaine just gave him a questioning glance. "Look, I know we had a plan, but this is incredibly boring. I don't care that Finn's first crush was Kimberly the pink ranger. Let's get to something interesting." He turned back to his friend. "Rachel, you have free rein to ask away."

"Thank you, Kurt." She nodded once and turned in her seat. "Quinn, why have you gone back to resenting me? I thought we reached some sort of a truce after our duet a few weeks ago."

"Oooo, good one."

"Thank you, Kurt." The two looked to the blonde in the room for a response.

"I thought that would've been obvious." Quinn shrugged. "If you were remotely likable, there would be no problems between us." She sent Rachel her practiced polite-smile. Rachel opted to sigh instead of respond. She was looking for an actual response from the girl; not a prompt for yet another spat between them.

"I want to talk about Jesse." Finn repeated his earlier wishes.

Jesse sat up in his chair, reopening his eyes. "Oh goodie."

Finn ignored him and turned down toward his girlfriend. "I want to know why you want him here, really."

She sighed again. "Finn, we've discussed this."

"Yeah, but I can't help but feel that you're being less than honest with me, and I don't want us to lie to each other ever, Rachel."

Jesse leaned over to Quinn, perplexed. "Wasn't his regret about lying?" She dismissed the question with a shake of her head.

"Finn, I'm sorry if you have trouble believing that I truly only want Jesse here for New Directions' success." Rachel continued speaking to the football player.

"Because you don't think I could do it."

"I never said that, but if you want us to be honest, then you need to accept that I do think Jesse will do a better job than you would. Jesse knows more about how to run a winning show choir, and truthfully, you don't always seem to care about the art of performing."

"That's such bull, Rachel, and you know it. I've put glee before a lot of stuff in the last two years. I even wrote you a song last year."

"You've misunderstood me. Jesse lives for the stage and the spotlight with the same dedication that I do. You sing because you like doing so. I sing because it's who I am. Jesse's the same way. With him in the helm leading us, there's virtually no way we can lose again this year."

"So basically what you're saying is that he knows you better than I do."

"No, not at all. But I do have things in common with him that I don't share with you. Jesse and I are just friends."

"People aren't just friends with their exes."

Jesse looked back to Quinn. "Do you think Principal Figgins would let me install a popcorn machine in here? I feel it's necessary for moments like this."

Finn snapped to his right. "Do you always have to be such a jerk?"

"No, it's just that I happen to find your problems in life to be terribly amusing." Jesse simplified.

"Yeah, because you're the one causing them."

Jesse observed the other boy for a second before releasing a small, mocking grin. "It must kill you, doesn't it?"

"What?"

"Well, it's just that I haven't actually done anything since coming back last year. There's really nothing for you to even get mad at. I haven't attacked you. I haven't tried to break you and Rachel up. I haven't even pursued her. All I've done is apologize and respect her. And that must kill you." He paused to soak in this new discovery some more. "Every time you stomp around like a toddler or voice an insecurity it just makes you look even more pathetic and stupid than you already do."

"Jesse, please." Rachel tilted her head, pleading with him to stop.

"He's the one who wanted to talk. We're just talking." He smirked innocently.

"Whatever." Finn shook his head. "You're such a liar. You haven't _done_ anything to me? Seriously? You mean like taking my spot in glee-"

"I don't know how many more times we need to go through this. You can't dance, and there are several male vocals in glee better than yours. That's the only reason I've demoted you."

"Really? Well then why did Mr. Schue make me lead? You're just doing this because you're jealous that she picked me."

"Mr. Schuester made you lead because Kurt is a soprano, and Artie is in a wheelchair, and you were the first boy to join. I can guarantee without a doubt that if Puck joined first or if Artie could walk like the rest of us, you never would've been made lead. And if you were, then Schuester was even dumber than I first thought. Though I'll never understand her reasoning, it has nothing to do with Rachel _picking_ you over me."

"It's easy to understand. I love her, and she loves me. There's not really anything more to it."

"Yes. Why, though? I mean I completely understand why you or anyone else would love her, but the question I would like answered is what exactly does she see in you? Now may be the perfect moment to figure this out because not only is Rachel here to answer, but we also have Kurt." Jesse looked over at him. "I hear you once liked the boy so perhaps you can give us some insight. I'd ask Quinn but I'm pretty sure I already know her answer."

"I'm staying out of this." Kurt held up his hands and walked closer over to Blaine.

"Fine then." Jesse faced Rachel again. "Rachel, I guess this is all on you. Why do you love Finn?"

All eyes in the room shifted over to her as everyone was genuinely curious of her answer. They watched her open her mouth a few times to stutter out a response before finally looking over at her ex-boyfriend. "Jesse, why are you asking me this?"

"Because it's a legitimate question I think everyone would like to hear the answer to. Honestly, if you're so in love with him, it shouldn't be that hard to answer."

Rachel looked back and forth from each one of their faces trying to find an ally. Even Finn looked to be demanding some sort of reply. Finally, she found some of her Berry resolve. "I love Finn because he's sweet and a gentleman-" Rachel paused at the snort that was heard through the room.

Quinn cleared her throat. "Sorry." She muttered through a smile and stood up from her seat. She walked over to the white board to begin doing something. _Anything_. What Jesse was asking had nothing to do with her, and she had no desire to hear the predictable responses from Rachel on why she loved her boyfriend.

Quinn began drawing what was supposed to be a cartoonish Sue Sylvester, and Rachel began her list of what she loved _about_ Finn. Somehow this was supposed to translate into why she loved _Finn_. Quinn thinks the girl may have misunderstood the question. Either way, Quinn probably could have mouthed along with the answer anyway. Rachel loved Finn because he was respectable, considerate, caring, sensitive, smart (in his own way), cute, charming, talented, etc. All opinions easily disputed by facts coming from Jesse of course. The arguments between the three went on for a few more minutes, and Quinn took the time to _not_ laugh and read the choir room's clock. They had been here for very close to a full class period already.

"_Quinn? _Something funny over there?" Jesse sniped, looking over to his friend. He was getting a little tired of all of her stifled snickers. She should respect how important this is to him.

"It's just the fact that the three of you think you're in love with each other is actually really funny when you think about it." Quinn shrugged lightly, turning around from the board. "True love is about sacrifice and putting someone else ahead of yourself. It's unconditional." She knew this as she has yet to witness it. "That's the direct opposite of you do. Because two of you live in fantasy worlds and the other one is the equivalent of a living crash dummy, let me clear something up. What the three of you have between you is not a love story. All you have are two floundering high school relationships." She also knew this as she was _desperately_ trying to get over the whole concept of high school.

The three looked at her as if they had never heard of something so fictitious in their lives. It was no surprise that this possibility had never occurred to any of them before now. Quinn just turned back to her drawing.

"And on that note, now would be a good time to go back to the questions, yes?" Kurt smiled brightly, trying to change the mood, and reshuffled through his stack of cards.

Jesse kept from rolling his eyes at this and crossed the room over to where Quinn was. He picked up a marker next to her and began coloring in what she already had sketched out.

"So I have this new theory that at some point I died last year, and all of this therapy is my penance in hell." She informed.

"Oh Quinn, that's impossible. Think about it. If this was hell do you really think I would have gotten you a kitten? I would have got you an annoying pet. Something loud and useless like a bird." The pair paused as there were two audible gasps behind them. The turned around and found a baffled looking Kurt and Blaine. "Oh look, I seem to have offended someone. Color me shocked."

* * *

><p>They were dead. All six of them were flat out dead, and that was to not be argued. They had spent another large chunk of a class period here together. Rachel complained that they were all going to have unexcused absences for this hour, and Finn sheepishly told her that he already had one for the hour before this as well. (It wasn't his fault Andy Samberg wasn't really here.) Once Rachel was finished, Kurt and Blaine continued asking their card questions until they ran out of cards. When they still wouldn't open the door to let them leave, Quinn decided to try and open the door herself. Apparently she was really handy with a nail file. Jesse found watching her rifle through his desk, looking for a nail file to be incredibly humorous; especially when all she found workable was a letter opener.<p>

Rachel refused to believe that Quinn knew how to do this and asked her to stop being irrational. Quinn retorted by telling Rachel to go ask Puck who broke into his locker for lunch money when she was pregnant or to go ask Brittany who opens her locker every time the bubbly blonde forgets her newest combination. Rachel replied by glaring at Kurt and saying that she couldn't exactly go ask them anything, and because she was clearly agitated as they all were, Rachel then went on a diatribe about how she refused to believe even Sue Sylvester was that insane. Obviously Quinn and Santana and every other cheerio to grace this earth were liars. The Cheerios did not do things like prison escape drills. Quinn's response:

"_I didn't learn this from Cheerios." She refuted and tinkered with the lock as locker tinkers are known to do. "When I was a kid, _Mommy _and_ Daddy_ would have cocktails downstairs with the Larsons, and they'd make my older sister watch me. We never got along for whatever reasons sisters don't get along." She paused to roll her eyes and shifted her hand position. "So she and her friends would do things like lock me in her closet which understandably freaked me out. Anyway, after some practice, I got pretty good at doing stuff like this."_

Jesse also found this to be very funny. He loved hearing of Fabray Dysfunction. It was absolutely delicious. Clearly meant for a thriller novel. Unfortunately, that's all he got, and Quinn lost the battle with the lock. She claimed it was because it was a stupid lock, one that their school shouldn't even have anymore. Years ago, when everyone in the country was freaking out about school shootings, all schools were supposed to get metal detectors and automatic locks on classroom doors that locked the second the door shut. They could freely be opened from the inside by simply twisting the doorknob, but from the outside they needed a key. Suffice to say, McKinley couldn't afford these additions and has yet to install them. McKinley _was_ still able to afford stocking two large slushie machines in its cafeteria daily, though. _Go figure. _

So, here they all were, twenty minutes later. Dead. Finn was still frustrated with Jesse's decision to go on existing and Rachel being fine with it. Rachel was frustrated about not having the nerve or opportunity to ask any questions. Quinn was frustrated with just being in the same room with all of them. And Jesse was frustrated with their supposed "therapists." Honestly, they were giving Jesse St. Psychologist (Because yes, he finally grasped the difference.) a bad name. How could they mismanage their time, fail at providing help once running out of questions, and still hold them captive? Why if Jesse had ever attempted to do that with Quinn, he was sure he'd be six feet under somewhere. Actually, that was probably being generous. She'd never dig a grave. He'd be out to sea somewhere in Lake Erie.

"Kurt, may I ask why we're still here?" Rachel questioned her friend. "You said that after we talked that you would let us go."

Blaine jumped in to answer surely. "Yeah, but you guys haven't really talked about anything."

"Rachel, we brought you four here to solve and work through your issues. You haven't done that." Kurt continued off from his boyfriend.

"So we're just going to sit here until we die then?"

"I'd argue that we're already dead, and Quinn's hell theory is in full effect." Jesse offered.

Rachel's eyes returned to Kurt. "Finn, Jesse, and I have come to an understanding. We talked earlier."

"And how exactly was it different than any other conversation the three of you have ever had?" Quinn tiredly stood up. She needed to erase her earlier sketch. The Sue cartoon was beginning to glare at her. It was probably going to start yelling any moment now.

"She brings up a good point." Kurt shrugged.

Rachel huffed. "Fine. Then I would like to reiterate my question from earlier. Quinn, why have you gone back to resenting me?"

Quinn didn't turn around and just continued to slowly erase her drawing. Background stick-cheerio after background stick-cheerio. "I thought we already answered this."

"Yes, but I would prefer a real answer." Rachel amended. "We were…_friends_ last year before everything happened with Finn. I mean we talked about the adoption and…" Quinn momentarily stopped erasing and tensed on instinct.

"Look, I hate you, you hate me. Riddle solved." She taunted, erasing a little bit quicker now.

Rachel primly stood from her chair, smoothing out her skirt. "I don't hate you."

"No, of course you don't. You're Rachel Berry." Quinn took a step back to admire her work and make sure that the entire board was once again blank.

Rachel took a little Berry step closer and nervously played with her hands. "It's just…It seems like every time we take a step forward, you drag us five steps back, and I don't know why."

When Quinn finally turned around, the look in her eye told Rachel that her previous statement was the wrong one. She was now dealing with her least favorite Quinn which translated into evil and uncaring Quinn.

"Oh that's right." Quinn smiled viciously. "You never cause any problems for yourself. I almost forgot who I was talking to. Rachel Victim Berry. She's about four feet tall, can sing, and is drowning in a relationship with Finn Victim Hudson. I remember now." She jokingly nodded to herself.

"Quinn, there's no need to get hostile."

"Finn and Rachel. What can be said about Finn and Rachel?" Quinn mockingly put a finger to her chin, frown on her face. "Hmm, well how about that all the problems in their relationship can be attributed to other people. Obviously, the only reason Finn didn't immediately fall into Rachel's arms was because I was in the way. And well, gosh, the first time they 'broke up' had nothing to do with them. In fact, if I remember correctly it was because some guy named Jesse St. James broke them up. Oh and the year after that, oh well. Please, that break up was Puck and Santana's fault. Oh and when they didn't get back together right away, it was because I was completely plotting against them."

"Quinn, I do believe you're abusing sarcasm at this point." Jesse told her dryly.

"But that's exactly how it all happened from their perspective. Because see, about this Finn and Rachel, they never do anything wrong. They're _perfect_. They never hurt anyone. And they _never_ are the cause of their own problems."

These words erased Rachel's nerves. "You're such a hypocrite." She took a big, angry, storm-out Berry step closer. "You've never once owned up to your mistakes. You've never apologized for anything."

"And what is it I should be apologizing for? That I've tormented you in the past? Okay, fine. I'll admit to that. Anything else?" She played dumb now. "Oh come on, Rachel. There's _nothing_ else that you blame me for? Or hate me, well not hate because you could never hate anyone, so how about generally dislike me for? There has to be something. I can practically hear it already."

Rachel bit her tongue and tried to not give Quinn what she was looking for. But Rachel was terrible at not saying what was on her mind. "Whether you want to admit to it or not, you came between my relationship with Finn last year."

"And there it is." Quinn nodded before circling around the other girl. "The world revolves around Rachel, and Rachel's world revolves around Finn."

"How did you get like this, Quinn? Why are you being so mean?"

"Oh at this point, why not?" Quinn stopped, backing up some feet. "It's what's expected."

This set Rachel off again. "Now who's playing victim? You're a coward. It must be so much easier for you to behave like this. To be so callous and closed off. It makes sense as you would nev-"

"Oh, _God!_" Quinn snapped before taking a deep breath. "Do you want to know why I can't bring myself to ever be friends with you? It's because you are so magnificently pathetic."

Rachel's pride from calling out Quinn diminished off her face, and Finn went to move forward and put a stop to this. His butt got about an inch above his chair before Jesse had his hand on Finn's shoulder and was sitting him back down. Finn gave him a questioning slash offended look, and Jesse shook his head as a warning. Finn clearly didn't understand why, so Jesse just turned back to watching Quinn carry on.

"When this year is over with, you get to leave. You get to go wherever it is you choose to go and do whatever it is you choose do. And yet you waste all of your energy on a boy. A boy you can't even answer the simple question about why you love him."

"I already told everyone here why I love Finn." Rachel disputed.

"No you didn't." Quinn returned quietly, eerily even as she took a few steps back closer. "You gave a response that was good enough to placate the room, but you didn't answer. Really, you might want to work on that a little more because as of now, no one knows." She stopped walking. "In fact, why don't you try answering it again? I would prefer a real answer." She smirked.

Rachel once again opened and closed her mouth like some river fish before not coming up with any response.

"No? Should we guess?"

"Quinn, that's enough." Finn did interrupt this time, and Jesse stopped him again. Jesse wanted to watch this. To him, this was just getting interesting, and it's not like it would've mattered anyway. Quinn was ignoring them and continuing on with her show.

"Let's see, is it because he's popular and loved throughout the school? No, you're not shallow enough for that to be the reason." She shook her head and began walking around the room, thinking out loud derisively. "Then how about this one? _Maybe_ it's because he's the first person I'm guessing outside of your family that liked talking to you. But no that can't be it because you have friends now." She paused her pace near Kurt and Blaine to prove her point before picking it up again. "It can't be because he's your only possible 'male lead.' Jesse is more than capable of filling that role." This time she briefly paused in front of her friend. "So what can it be?" She playfully frowned before smiling brilliantly. "Oh, I know. Could it perchance be that you realize you've wasted two years pining over someone who isn't worth it? I mean you have to know this. You're certainly not dumb by any means. It would suck to come to that conclusion."

"Quinn, I'm truly sorry about what took place last year and that Finn was confused. I'm sorry that we both hurt you because, despite what you'd like to believe, I _do_ realize that we did. Perhaps this therapy session would be a good time to work through any residual feelings you ma-"

"Feelings?" Quinn deadpanned. _This was too good._

"Well, you're clearly upset over Finn and I being together. One would assume that you still wanted to be with Finn."

"No, actually, I've grown to _hate _what he is!"

Rachel flinched at the outburst. Now she was dealing with angry Quinn. _Well at least this one was more predictable._

"I hate that he's the _biggest_ hypocrite I've ever met which is really saying something because I've met quite a few." She assured. "If you cheat on Finn, you're the worst person that ever lived and are deservingly dumped. Oh but if he wants to cheat on you or help you cheat on someone else, it's perfectly fine. Because everything needs to happen on his time." She swallowed down what felt like another outburst before continuing on as calmly as she could. "I asked him. I _asked _him to work through his feelings for you, but the moment Sam broke up with me I guess that request wasn't warranted anymore. What Finn wants Finn gets when Finn wants it. No one else matters. And the worst part is that he doesn't even see any of this." She shook her head and put the mock-frown back on. "Date Quinn when I want to date Quinn. Dump Quinn went I want to date Rachel. Don't consider what everyone else involved might want. It doesn't matter because I know Rachel will be waiting for me when I eventually change my mind and want her back. I'm all she's ever wanted, and she's totally just waiting around for me." She paused. "And what do you know, that's exactly what happened."

Rachel tentatively moved closer to the other girl. "Quinn, I understand that you're hurt, but all of that is in the past now."

Quinn sighed heavily. "And once again she misses the point." She shook her head and turned to Kurt. "We've answered all of your questions, and now we've actually talked so go unlock the door." When he made no move to go anywhere, Quinn headed over to him.

Rachel followed the few steps after her. "No, I want to know what point I'm missing here."

"Give me the keys." Quinn held out her hand in front of Kurt.

Rachel accessed her own insulting tone. "What is this Fabray wisdom you hold?"

"Keys."

"Please, Quinn. You've shared this much." Rachel continued on in the same tone.

Quinn quickly spun to her right and the incessant, little person next to her. "You're better than him." She tried to tell her as convincingly as she could. Rachel just continued to stare openly. Quinn hated when she stared. It was annoying. "Finn is Lima. Why would you want to tie yourself to him?"

Rachel inhaled and tried to think up the perfect response to once more refute everything until something else occurred to her. She shifted her gaze back up to Quinn. "Why would you?" She challenged, and Quinn lost both some posture and some fire within her eyes. For a second, Rachel thought that perhaps real Quinn would make an appearance as she occasionally did in these confrontations. But her hypothesis went unanswered because of a knock sounding through the room.

"Hey man, everyone alive in there or what?" They all recognized Puck's voice through the door.

Kurt wasn't sure how any of them were going to (had already, _whatever_) pull it off, but the gleeks were all supposed to leave their final class early to come meet up with Kurt and Blaine in the choir room before glee started today. Of course, Four Square weren't still supposed to be there. "Therapy" was supposed to be finished during lunch, and everyone was supposed to be cured by now.

"Excuse me." Kurt spoke awkwardly, and walked over to the door. He twisted the key then reached down and turned the knob. In came what seemed to be most of the glee club, and Quinn took her opening. She squeezed and rushed through the crowd coming in.

"Quinn." Rachel called after her and took a step forward before a hand grabbed her elbow. Jesse let go and followed out after his friend.

"Rach, you okay?" Finn put a comforting hand on his girlfriend's shoulder.

Rachel composed herself and nodded, now looking up at him. "I'd just really like it if you could take me home now."

"Sure." He led her out of the door, and the gleeks watched on before turning to face resident gayland. They looked a tad wary.

"If it's any consolation, I don't think we made it worse." Kurt put on his best smile.

Santana glared, crossing her arms. "See, I knew I should've been the one playing therapist. Instead, you all wanted to go with gay and perky."

"What are you talking about?" Mercedes scoffed and rolled her eyes. "You didn't want anything to do with this."

Sam grabbed his girlfriend's hand to calm her down before the dueting pair got anymore into it. "Just what happened?" He asked Kurt and Blaine.

"Nothing really." Blaine shrugged. "We did exactly what we planned, it's just…"

"_Just_?"

"I think we all may have underestimated some things." Kurt explained. "Namely the drama that is Rachel and Quinn. Anyhow, I don't believe any of them will be returning today so we should probably just start practice ourselves. I'll leave a note telling them we're in the auditorium just in case."

"That's fine, but we better not go through those pre-practice workouts." Mike clarified, and they all shuddered in agreement.

* * *

><p>"Quinn. Quinn!" Jesse followed Quinn through the back doors of the school and into the parking lot. "While I know that I'm further advanced than most men my age when it comes to physical fitness, I don't exactly enjoy chasing after you." He told her, and she eventually stopped a few lanes away from her car. "Thank you."<p>

"I forgot my keys." She sighed. In her haste to escape she forgot that cars actually needed keys to be started, and because she's such a genius, her keys were currently sitting in her purse inside of her locker.

Quinn spun around to go back inside but got nowhere as Jesse grabbed onto her arm. He tugged until she was looking at him again. She immediately recognized and loathed the look her was giving her. He had given it to her plenty of times over the summer. It was his 'explain it to me' look.

"I don't want to talk anymore." She said softly.

"Okay. Then we'll just go to your home and watch a movie. I'm thinking classic horror." He frowned. "Or perhaps a vulgar comedy produced by the Wayans Brothers."

"I'd rather just been alone."

Jesse chuckled. "Since when am I interested in what you want?" She groaned in response, and he swung his arm around her shoulder to drag her back inside for her keys.

It was simple. They'd go home, and he'd make her sit through something as poisoning as _White Chicks,_ ensuring she'd be delirious with stupidity and willing to talk. Then they'd talk about it and put it behind them. If this wasn't the case and the little traffic cones of New Directions destroyed any progress that he has made with Quinn over the last four months, then he was going to find the nearest Borders and buy a book on Navy Seal training.


	7. Connection

**CONNECTION**

If Jesse felt like being profound or philosophical –more so than he already obviously was– he'd view Quinn's life with a metaphorical approach. Quinn was swimming. Quinn was drowning. She was wading around in some god-awful lake called Lima while weights were chained to her arms and legs because she was dumb like that. Jesse was her personal lifeguard, and he was keeping her afloat. He mainly liked the option of thinking about things like this because it made him look good, well, better. However, despite Rachel's appreciation for metaphors, Jesse didn't actually like to use them. He never understood why people would want to waste their time saying something else when they can just say things exactly how they are. Plus, to be honest, he wasn't even sure what a metaphor was exactly. He never took the time to learn literary terms. He was to be a triple act on stage. Literary terms were for people who are good for nothing and have pointless passions. Like writers. Anyway, to continue on with the metaphor that he was going to forcefully end after this next statement, Quinn has lost one of her weights and is now a full head above water.

The day Kurt and Plaine's backwater therapy took place, Jesse admittedly was concerned. When they went home, Quinn was clearly not okay. They couldn't find a Wayans Brothers' film on TV, but they did happen upon _The Hot Chick_. Rob Schneider would have to do. Something had to intoxicate Quinn and get her talking. Nothing did. So Jesse took his long drive home and didn't see her until the next morning at McKinley. And then, it was like a miracle happened. The small change in Quinn was visible. She was lighter. Everything that she had internalized because of Finn since they began their own _real_ therapy during summer was now off her shoulders. If this was still about his original plan, he would be thrilled that he had gotten Quinn past the simplex Finn thing and moving on to Rachel. Now he was just happy that his friend was a little less somber. He rewarded New Directions and their earnest stupidity for locking them all in the choir room by cutting their pre-practice workouts in half. He would have cut them out completely except that Quinn's mini change turned out to be the only good thing to come out of all of this.

The tension and agitation that resided in glee before the prison sentence happened was now replaced with awkwardness and avoidance. As promised, Karofsky, Kurt, and Blaine had settled things between them. Blaine and Karofsky were no longer setting each other off and instead they just ignored each other; only interacting when the performances called for it. This, thankfully, erased most of the conflict between Mercedes and Santana ensuring that their duet flowed between them. (There were still some problems there as the two generally just bickered like jilted exes.) On the other side of the stage, nothing changed between Jesse and Rachel which meant nothing had changed between Jesse and Finn. However, now there seemed to be some type of gap between Finn and Rachel, but no one other than Finn and Rachel cared about this so they all let it slide. That left Quinn and Rachel to be dealt with. They were where the awkwardness came into play.

They took turns ignoring that the other one existed before swapping strategies and trying to make sure that the other one knew they existed. Quinn stopped insulting Rachel, Rachel lost all of her Berry eloquence in Quinn's presence, and tiny elephants stumbled around. Apparently, both girls were fine with living the life of a crappy '60s sitcom. (Jesse thinks that they should've at least aimed for the '80s.) He's since tried to get Quinn to talk about what was said in the choir room, or more importantly, what she didn't get the chance to say, but Quinn was staying mum. This was oh-so hilariously odd considering Rachel was normally a topic Quinn always had something to say about. She never seemed to run out of complaints on Jesse's tiny singer. This change was something to be both annoyed and intrigued by. Perhaps he'd value the girls' entertainment if it wasn't jeopardizing his choreography. Whatever their middle school problem was, was palpable when they stood next to each other in the background during Mercedes and Santana's duet. And this duet _needed_ to be perfect. It was going to be what won them all Sectionals. Their group number was turning out to be quite the mess.

For starters, Jesse could just tell that something was missing. It's not that his designed choreography was flawed (duh), it's just that it had yet to have that _grand_ feel to it. For middlers, New Directions simply did not belong on stage. They were just such a…odd looking bunch. Vocal Adrenaline was an assemblage of perfect bodies and showfaces flowing together. New Directions was not. It was hard to work with. For finishers, the vocals in the song had to be changed. Artie and Mercedes were still leads, but Jesse found he had to incorporate something else into the song as it didn't sound right the first time around. So now teams of Santana and Sam and Rachel and Blaine layered over Arties voice when the song called for it. This meant Rachel and Santana's small part together was cut. Despite the fact that they now had more lines with this new arrangement, Rachel still wasn't happy about this. _Such the little star._ If anyone else would've thrown this fit, Jesse would've thrown them out. He had to be very diplomatic with her and switch the order in which the background teams were singing before she was happy again. It was all very political.

In fact, that could maybe be his backup plan to his backup plan. Star performer first, psychologist second, politician third. Senator St. Jam- No, no wait, _President_ St. James. It had a nice ring to it. Captain of the United States. Commander. King. Jesse St. Ruler. He could do it too. He was attractive enough to get voted in on looks and smile alone. Of course, then again, maybe he could just be a federal court judge. He was applicable wh-

"Jesse!" One of the gleeks interrupted his musings. He didn't bother noticing which one.

"Hmm? What?"

"We were just wondering if that was what you wanted." Artie asked carefully.

"Oh, well, I think it can be said that we're getting there. It was…better. I'm afraid I need to rethink some things. We're done for today. You're dismissed." He stood and stretched at the judge's panel. "Rachel." He called her as the rest of the team was leaving, carrying their things and Artie up the stairs. "Stay behind for a few minutes?" She nodded and began to walk up to him in the audience.

Jesse noted that Finn didn't seem too happy about this request. He also noted that Rachel and Finn didn't bother saying goodbye to each other either. He'd laugh, but that might seem a tad rude. Per Quinn's advice, he was still working on winning over New Directions. It was part of that political skill set.

Rachel finally made it up all the steps to him, and Jesse guided them to sit a few chairs over. "It's not good is it? 'Stand!'." She spoke softly.

"It will be fine." He assured.

"Well maybe we should-"

"Rachel, we're not changing anything else about this number." She opened her mouth to argue before he jumped back in. "Or replacing it with anything else."

She shut her mouth, but as it was Rachel, that lasted only a few seconds. "You have a boy in a wheelchair singing a song entitled 'Stand!'. You don't think that's at all problematic."

"No. It's a metaphorical," he paused to offer an eye-roll at this, "meaning. It's pure irony having Artie sing it. I think the judges will view it as art rather than just an everyday performance."

"You know, you and Mr. Schuester have more in common than you think."

"Okay, you need to stop saying things like that. I've never been more insulted."

She laughed quietly. "What do you want with me, Jesse?"

"Do you really want the answer to that?"

"I meant why you kept me behind."

"I need a favor."

"Okay. What type of favor?"

"I need you to talk to Quinn."

"That's more than a favor."

"It would just be a simple conversation."

"No, it wouldn't." She sighed. "It's never _just_ a conversation between Quinn and I."

Jesse smirked. "Well then all the more reason to start now. There's a first time for everything." He watched as she hesitated, most likely to decline. "Look, you two are really screwing up 'Killing Me Softly'."

Rachel huffed, indignant. "We are not."

"Yes, you are. Whatever the problem is, is noticeable to the audience. Rachel, the duet needs to be perfect. You know this."

She crossed her arms, defiantly. "Why come to me? You and Quinn are buddy-buddy now. Why not just ask her to apologize?"

"Because I don't think she has anything to apologize for. And besides, this is one of those times where someone needs to be the bigger person, and I can guarantee you that it isn't going to be Quinn this time. That leaves you."

"You don't think she should apologize for any of the awful things she said."

"Not when they're all true, no."

Rachel glanced away, opting not to argue with him. "Jesse, asking me to speak with Quinn is asking more than you realize. It's difficult."

"Oh, no it's not. It's Quinn." She didn't look like this was believable information. He sighed, exasperated when he knew what he was going to have to say next. "You like metaphors, right? Well then think of Quinn as an abused puppy."

Rachel quickly glanced back at him. "Abused?" She asked worriedly, and Jesse tried really, really hard not to roll his eyes and remind her that this was the girl she had just thought needed to apologize.

"Not physically. Emotionally I'm sure. Unintentional of course." He waved off glibly. "Just approach her cautiously on her terms and then fix whatever it is. Lie to her if you must. Tell her she was right or offer her peace. Tell her it's for glee. It won't matter; she'll see it coming a mile away anyway. But she'll still take you up on it because it's the easy way out."

"But-"

"If that doesn't work, force her into doing what you want her to do. It's easy to do because Quinn has no idea what she wants for herself. She'll blindly do what other people want her to if she thinks it's in her control. It's beginner's manipulation."

"Jesse, that-"

"Then you two can go back to resenting each other and arguing or what have you. Anger can be dealt with in a performance. Anger is emotion. Emotion can be used. Whatever it is now, cannot."

Rachel traced her eyes over the stage below them before speaking again. "I'm not angry with her."

"Oh good." He perked up, surprised. "Because I don't think she's angry with you either."

She turned to look up at him hopefully. "She isn't?" He shook his head. "That might make talking to her easier."

"I don't care how you do it. I just really need you to do this, Rachel. This whole thing has Quinn at a standstill. It's not good when she gets like that."

Rachel listened to the concern lacing his voice. He was obviously worried for more than their performance. She didn't understand why he didn't just say that from the start. _Boys._ "Okay. I'll talk to her."

Jesse just grinned. "Terrific."

* * *

><p>Jesse spent the next day waiting for Rachel to keep to her word and talk with Quinn. He didn't get what she was so nervous about. He always found Quinn to be easy to talk to, mainly because she didn't talk. And even when she did talk, most things she said were trivial and not something to pay any mind to. There was only a small percentage of the time that Quinn opened up and truly conversed. And yes, that was difficult to respond to because of the countless amounts of defense mechanisms and emotional outbursts. But Rachel was acting as if she had only ever had to engage in the difficult ones which yeah right. He loved her dramatics.<p>

So far, he had spent the morning going back and forth between his two girls. He'd harass the nervous Rachel who would do nothing but delay the conversation until she agreed to go talk to Quinn. Then he'd wait and nothing would happen so he'd begin talking to Quinn himself again. He'd subtly bring up Rachel and get no response from the blonde. He was seriously beginning to detest both of them. Right now it was Betty's turn again because Veronica was off somewhere, busy flocking around like and unexpected chicken.

"Do you think Rachel would appreciate yellow tulips?" Jesse asked Quinn, leaning on the locker next to hers.

Quinn didn't look at him and only continued to swap notebooks. "You're asking me this because?"

"General curiosity. You've known her longer than I have. I thought I'd take a chance."

"Well, I have no idea what flowers Rachel likes or probably eats for that matter." She smirked._ What?_ Vegans are dumb girls who grow up to wear fringed vests and eat flowers while dancing around in grass. It's like a fact.

"Oh well." He sighed heavily. Too heavily Quinn noticed. "Hey." He brightened up. "Speaking of Rachel." _And there it was._ "Have you spoken to her yet today?"

"_No_, and I have no plans to. So can you stop this now?"

"Stop what? I'm not doing anything."

"_Jesse_."

"_Quinn_."

Quinn slammed her locker. "I'm not going to talk to you about this because there's no _this_ to even talk about, okay? You've been trying to do this ever since that damn day in the choir room. There's nothing to say."

"Fine, fine." He sighed wistfully and was silent for a beat before he was anything but silent. "You don't find it at all notable that you seem to place so much of the blame for several of your life's problems onto one girl?"

"I don't just place blame onto Rachel." She countered. Quinn tended to blame a lot of things.

"Or that you have such a keen focus on this same girl. One that is strong enough to cause you to lay into her and Finn. Something _I've_ been trying to get you to do for months, mind you."

"Uh, last time I checked you were the one who was obsessed with Rachel."

"Or that you, under normal circumstances, find any excuse to talk about her."

"I don't find excuses. You're the one who always brings her up. In fact, everyone is always bringing up Rachel around me. What? Should I just ignore it?"

"Why not? You ignore everything else."

"You know, this would all be very insightful if it wasn't coming from someone who had their own seething hatred and 'keen focus' for Finn."

"_Yes_, but I have reason. Finn is the block of Styrofoam standing in the way of the girl I love. What's your explanation?"

"That she's Rachel Berry. Rachel more than earns the animosity toward her."

Jesse continued on like Quinn never even said anything. "I used to find it annoying that you endlessly insulted the girl I had feelings for, but I allowed it because I assumed she was your Finn. She was the one who was with your ex-boyfriend. I thought it to be normal. Something else we had in common even. But now that it's more than clear you're over Finn and have been for months, it's just strange."

"I don't like her. She doesn't like me. We never really have. And whether you like it or not, we probably never will. That's it."

"Except I don't believe that."

"Well that's your problem not mine."

"I keep going over everything you said that day, and I no longer can believe that you hate her. If I had to take a guess, the best I can come up with is jealous. It's fine, though. Even I'm a little bit jealous of Rachel. Her talent goes unmatched. Even by me, sadly."

"I'm not jealous of Rachel."

"You sure? Because really. We can just talk about that and put this whole thing behind us."

"There's nothing to put behind us."

"Must you always-" Jesse quickly shut his mouth, smirk now growing. "Never mind."

Quinn narrowed her eyes in suspicion. She turned around slightly to see what gained his attention and changed his mind. _Great._

"Quinn, Jesse, hello." Rachel greeted, stopping in front of them.

"Well hello, Rachel." Jesse beamed just for Quinn's sake. _Jerk._ "It's such a lovely day isn't it? Quinn and I were just having a discussion. It was quite boring. Perhaps you can do better."

"Oh, um, well, yes." She inhaled, composing her sudden stutter. "Quinn, I was wondering if we could have a chat."

"Actually-"

"Talk with her now and I'll never pester you about what I was just pestering you about again." Jesse offered before holding up his hand. "Scouts honor."

Quinn reached over to lower his pinky. "Scouts honor is three fingers not four."

"Oh." He lowered his hand.

"But you've got yourself a deal. And if you go back on your word, I promise to tell everyone I can about what your mother told me you used to do with that famous sock of yours."

Jesse froze. Damn his mom for giving Quinn blackmail material. There were only a handful of times that Quinn had been to his house, and after the last time, he promised never again. "Fine. And for the record, I still haven't forgiven my mother for that."

She watched him walk away a few feet down the hall before calling after him. "I'd feel bad for you if you weren't having Scrabble dates with my own mom every other week." He just smirked and held up his hands at the now interested hallway full of students. She did not think that last statement through. "So um, what did you want to talk about?" She sheepishly looked back at Rachel, looking for some type of poise.

Rachel tried, and failed, not to let out a little smile. "Maybe we can go somewhere private?"

"Yeah, that'd probably be better." _Would've been great about twenty seconds ago._

Quinn followed Rachel through the crowded hallway, and the shorter of the two noticed that Quinn seemed just as uncomfortable as she did. It was becoming the norm. Quinn typically made Rachel nervous. It hadn't always been like that. Once upon a time, Rachel would ignore the insults Quinn would spat at her as the then cheerio passed her in the hall. And if it was a one-on-one confrontation, Rachel would sometimes even stick up for herself and go off on rants about how high school was high school and one day Rachel would be ahead of all of them. Quinn would usually falter when that happened before steeling herself off and coming back with something even harsher. Those were the words that actually stung, but Rachel still stood up for herself each time anyway.

However, since Quinn joined glee things had been drifting into a different territory. Now more times than not, Quinn made her anxious and uneasy. And if Quinn was still the same cheerio Quinn she was pre-glee, then she would have won. Rachel's head would have not been held high like it always used to be. But Quinn, though still vicious at times, wasn't that Quinn anymore. And Rachel, though still brazen at times, wasn't that Rachel anymore. She wasn't sure if this change was positive or not.

Rachel had thought about Jesse's request since yesterday in the auditorium. She had tried to think of something adequate to say to Quinn. She had come up with a list of potential outcomes and scenarios. Quinn was Quinn, and nine times out of ten she clashed with Rachel. But Rachel wanted that to stop. Make it more like five times out of ten until it just dwindled lower and lower. She didn't just want to fix things because they were supposedly messing up "Killing Me Softly." Rachel had never once enjoyed their fights like Quinn seemed to. So she would offer an honest truce. One that they didn't turn their backs on yet again. It was too tiring not to.

Quinn had the innate ability to see every insecurity Rachel had, both hidden and on display. She would then go on to superbly point them all out. It probably didn't help matters that the blonde herself created several of them. And boy did Quinn pull off this trick miraculously last week. She somehow, even without trying to, pointed out all of Rachel's Finn-fears. She was able to bring up everything that Rachel and Finn have avoided talking about since they gave their relationship another chance in the library last year. Rachel really wanted to hate her for it, but no matter how hard she tried, she could never hate Quinn Fabray. Or anyone for that matter.

Things had been different between herself and Finn since the pseudo therapy. For one thing, it had been quieter since Quinn's words sliced through them. Finn had been mellow and subdued. Rachel didn't know if this was because of Quinn or herself. She imagined it wasn't easy for him to watch her not able to answer why she loved him. It's just, she'd never been asked before. She knew she loved Finn. He was _Finn_. For some reason, she just couldn't put it into words that day. But Finn hadn't asked her about it yet. He's been distant. He wasn't even yelling at Jesse with the same conviction or any conviction really. Whether they wanted to admit to it or not, they were eventually going to face bigger problems than Jesse St. James.

"Thank you for finding the time for this, Quinn." Rachel smiled as they entered the astronomy room.

Quinn didn't look at her and instead walked over to place her books on the cleared off teacher's desk. Okay, seriously. Did anyone ever even take class in this room? As she glanced around at the foamed planets, it was at that moment she decided she now hated space. She didn't know why. She just did. It was this new thing she was trying.

Rachel walked over, also placing her books down on the desk. She squared her shoulders and faced Quinn. "I want us to be friends."

And it was at _that_ moment that Quinn stopped glancing around the room and halted all movement. Was this seriously what Jesse had been trying to accomplish all day? "I'm sorry?"

"I want us to be friends." Rachel repeated.

Rachel's final conclusion last night was a friendship-truce. She had been trying to come up with the proper title for her plan for today's discussion with Quinn but had nothing to call it. She couldn't label them as rivals because whatever this was went a little further than a petty high school rivalry over a boy. They couldn't be called friends because they weren't friends; never have been. They weren't enemies. They weren't "frenemies." They weren't even acquaintances. All they were at this point were glee teammates. But as Rachel tried to write that out, it had just felt too light for them. So she concluded that she wanted a definition. A positive one.

"There's no reason why we shouldn't be anymore." Rachel continued. "We share a common bond through Jesse. You're obviously over Finn so that shouldn't play a factor. We can actually try to find some companionship, Quinn, rather than just doing what we normally do and pretend to be civil toward each other. It never gets us anywhere other than back to square one. We can both actually work and commit to it being different this time."

Quinn just stared at her for a while, scrutinizing. "Why bother at this point?"

"Why not? I'm sure I can come up with just as many reasons to counter yours."

"Rachel, just let this year die. Let it be over with for once."

"Don't you ever get tired of being like this?"

Quinn gritted her teeth before responding. "Being like what?"

"So…just so…_melancholy_." Rachel frowned. "You used to be happy, Quinn."

She chuckled emptily. "Happiness has never been more than fleeting in my life."

Rachel took a determined step closer. "Well don't you want to change that?"

"And you think being friends with you would accomplish that?" Quinn retorted slowly.

"No, but it wouldn't hurt to lose an advisory." Rachel continued trying to convince.

She didn't. "We're not friends, Rachel. It will never happen."

Rachel only smiled shyly in return. "I predicted this response as a possibility, and I'm okay with it. Because you see, Quinn, I'm going to be your friend whether you choose to be mine in return or not." She shrugged. "It's alright if you don't want to reciprocate the friendship, but you could at least play nice for glee's sake. Jesse thinks we're making the duet awkward, and I know you care about glee's success-"

"Not really."

Rachel paused. "Quinn, that- You quit the Cheerios last year for glee, and you brought us Jesse this year. I refuse to believe you don't care."

"Why? Glee isn't glee anymore. What? It's not and don't even try to argue that. It used to be fun and supportive."

"It still is."

"Really? So it's not just a group of people who want their own solos and stardom and romance? No one puts themselves first?" She tested. "Face it, glee hasn't been what it was founded to be for a long time now. It's changed and so has everyone in it. Our individual success comes first, and glee's comes second. That's not a team. I don't see why I should waste my time caring when no one else really does."

"Then we'll change it. It's a new year. We have a new instructor. A new outlook."

Quinn sighed. "You know sometimes it's just too late for things, Rachel."

"I disagree. Sometimes I think you need to fight for what you want whether it be change or anything else. Just look at Finn and I. We would have been over several times had either of us just given up. But we love each other, and that propelled us to keep trying."

"So you finally scripted that answer then?"

"If you're asking for me to explain why I love Finn, then yes. I love him because it feels right doing so. When we're togeth-"

"I don't want to hear this."

"You're the one who challenged me on this last week. You asked me why I loved Finn. You made the big deal about not responding to your liking."

"That's not…God, you are so frustrating." Quinn hastily reached over to swipe her books off the desk and headed to the exit. Halfway to her escape, she turned back around. "I don't want to hear about you and Finn because I think you two are a joke. Do you get it now? I can't bring myself to believe you and Finn are any more real than Finn and I was."

"I didn't mean to imply that I think my relationship with Finn is in some way better than yours was."

"That's not what this is about." She shook her head. "Don't you ever just listen to the two of you talk? Or pay any attention at all to the rest of the relationships in glee? They're nothing."

Quinn didn't wait for Rachel's reaction and made it all the way to her exit, making sure not to turn back around this time. Thanks to Rachel and undoubtedly Jesse's dumb ideas, she was late for class. Stupid, stupid day was all she kept repeating to herself as she sped-walked through the hallways. She probably would have gotten to class sooner had she not run into Finn coming out of the boys' bathroom. She couldn't win. _Lovely_, it was the tall half of Finchokeme. Or whatever their self-created portmanteau is. _And really._ New Directions _had_ to stop doing that with each other.

"Hey." Finn nodded at her as they passed each other. She ignored him, and he hated it. It hurt every time he looked at her now. Everything that the blonde had said that day in the choir room had been on his mind ever since. It was all he thought about really. Well, and Rachel and killing video game zombies and stuff. "Quinn." He called after her.

"What?" She turned around a few feet away from him.

"Can we talk? Please?" He waited as she visibly considered her options before finally nodding sharply. Quinn walked the few steps over, because why not just get this over with too, and the pair gravitated to the rows of lockers for privacy in a wide open space. "I wanted to apologize." He told her.

_Yeah, now. After I pointed everything out, _she thought spitefully before telling herself to tune back into the Finn show.

"I'm so sorry for everything I did to you. I didn't know that I hurt you so bad or that you were still upset over everything. You've always been good at hiding your feelings." She raised an eyebrow, challenging that callback. "Sorry. I just…I want you to know that I didn't want to date you and then fall back in love with Rachel. That wasn't supposed to happen. I really never meant to hurt you, Quinn."

"You don't have to tell me that. I already know that. You're not vindictive." She watched his eyebrows scrunch up and willed herself just continue on without an insult being thrown out. "I know you're not mean. And I know you never set out to intentionally hurt people. I _get_ that. You're not like me or Santana or Jesse. You're a good person, but you _do_ hurt people, Finn." She closed with surety. "It may not be on purpose, but it's all the same. You do it because you're selfish. Just like everyone is. I just don't understand how no one else can see that."

"You mean like Rachel?" That was something else that had been on Finn's mind. The phrases _"You're better than him." _and _"Finn is Lima."_ constantly replaying themselves on a loop. Taunting him.

"Yeah like Rachel." She half-shrugged. "Or anyone else."

Finn frowned at her aloofness. "Did you ever even love me?" He asked and watched her think of her response.

He had been wondering about this too. He didn't see how it was possible after all the terrible things she said about him last week. She basically said she hated him now. Finn was fine with her being angry with him, but he wasn't sure he could handle it if Quinn truly hated him. Even if they weren't ever perfect, they had memories together. They had been through things. Quinn was the first chapter in his book of high school.

"Yeah, I did." She finally answered quietly, and he noted that it was nowhere near calculated enough to be a lie. He was relieved for a second before she continued. "Just not as much as a girlfriend should love their boyfriend. But you can't get mad at me for that because that's exactly how you felt about me."

Finn slumped against the locker. She was right of course. That pretty much defined them. He loved Quinn. It just wasn't big enough. "I'm really sorry you couldn't be that girl for me."

Quinn breathed tiredly. "Yeah, me too." Everything would have been so much easier if she was that girl and he was that boy. The last three years would have been perfect if they had the relationship they always desperately pretended to.

"Maybe we can try being friends, though? I think we can manage that." He smiled at her. He smiled like everything was okay. It was naïve and sincere. That innocent smile was always something she loved about him. There were times when it actually made her believe things would be okay. But nothing was ever okay.

"Why don't we try working on being teammates?" She countered, and that smile dropped off. "I don't want to be your friend, Finn. At least not right now and you need to respect that."

"Yeah, okay." He nodded dejectedly before trying to perk himself up again. It didn't really work, and despite everything, Quinn didn't want to be the one to hurt him. She said her piece last week. She was done with Finn now.

"Um, look, Rachel may still be in the astronomy room, and she might be a little upset. You probably want to go check on her." She told him uncomfortably, trying to get out of this hallway.

"Oh. Well, uh…" He trailed off. It would seem weird if he didn't jump to go check on his girlfriend. He hadn't really been talking to Rachel, but Quinn didn't need to know that. "I should probably just get to class." He held up his hall pass.

Quinn mimicked his actions with her books. "So should I."

"See ya." Finn gave her a half-smile which she just nodded at. Then the two went their opposite ways.

When Quinn finally arrived to class, she put on the polite-smile and added in a sweet-girl explanation. Teachers tended to love her because she got good grades, and they assumed she was an angel based on her daily act. So she was just given a warning or something for coming in ten minutes late. She wasn't exactly listening to Mr. Sullivan; it was all on auto-pilot right now as her mind was elsewhere. She was quite the popular person today. Apparently everyone wanted to be friends with her now. _Losers. _She could maybe one day befriend Finn. He was _Finn._ He was as dumb and sad as a dog without its ball. He was harmless. So she could be friends with him. Rachel (and Jesse), on the other hand, was an idiot if she thought Quinn would ever be friends with her. The girl was beyond annoying. She dressed like a five year old unapologetically. She was unbelievably self-involved. Her name and a tiny, reflective gold star were staring her right in the face. _What the? Great._ She took Rachel Berry's books by mistake. Well Rachel better have hers because accommodating teacher or not, there was no way Quinn was getting out of this room before the bell.

* * *

><p>A few periods later, Rachel entered the always dreaded cafeteria. She looked around before her eyes landed on her target. She took a deep breath and swallowed her nerves. Once ready, she carried her books and the tin <em>Annie<em> lunch box she had proudly used since the fourth grade. Well, on the days she chose to bring a lunch that is.

Quinn looked up on instinct, sensing someone in front of her table. Upon seeing who it was, she really wished she had just kept her head down. "Um…Kurt's table is on the other side of the cafeteria." She tried.

"Yes, I'm aware." Rachel nodded once before plopping down next to Quinn. "I've sat with them a few times. I normally don't choose to come here, however. I usually spend my lunch in the auditorium before getting in some extra practice. Perhaps if Finn had this lunch hour I'd eat here." She briefly thought if that would be the case before shaking it off. "Will Jesse be joining us today? I know he eats lunch with you from time to time."

"Oh, I…Us?" Quinn frowned. This conversation seemed to be moving faster than she was. She didn't like it.

Rachel reached into her pile of books before pulling a small stack out and passing it to Quinn. "I believe we accidentally switched books earlier."

"Yeah. I was going to bring yours to glee."

"That's fine." Rachel told her, and Quinn watched as her eyes darted around, literally searching for something else to talk about. "You keep very nice notes, Quinn. I especially enjoyed when you would tangent off of them and start writing down lyrics to songs or sketching out little doodles. I do that too. The song thing not the doodle- I'm actually horrible at drawing. Yours are nice, though. Have you thought of maybe signing up for an art class?"

"Uh…no?"

"Oh, well maybe you should. I hope you don't mind that I borrowed a few sheets of paper for my own notes. Mr. Chase droned on for the whole period today. I think I may regret choosing to take American Studies."

Quinn could respect this. She unfortunately had the man for Humanities which for the record, was so not a class where you just get to watch movies. She really needed to learn how to not listen to Puck. "It's fine, Rachel. It's just paper."

"This is me being friends with you." Rachel said abruptly before adding on. "You seemed confused by our conversation."

Quinn sighed, frustrated. She should've known that this wasn't put to rest in the astronomy room. "You know you don't have to listen to Jesse. In fact, I'd prefer it if you didn't."

"Jesse didn't tell me to do this." She clarified softly. "I think we should be friends. You'll just have to accept this."

"Whatever." Quinn wasn't in the mood to argue about this right now. Maybe after she finished eating and replenished herself. "But I'm not talking to you if I don't feel like it."

"Fine."

"And I'm not listening to you either."

"Understandable."

"And I reserve the right to insult you if I feel like it."

"I can accept this."

"Well just so we cleared that up."

"So." Rachel's eyes darted around again, settling on her lunch. "Whitewater crouton?" She offered, holding out a Tupperware container with a grin. "They're vegan friendly."

Quinn just stared a moment before deciding that she was more than replenished. "What's the matter with you?"

"Well plenty of people can enjoy vegan food without-"

"No. I mean _what_ is your childhood damage?" She snapped, and Rachel donned her patented wounded-Berry face. Quinn ignored this. "Why do you continuously try to be friends with people who don't want you around? I've basically been a bitch to you since the moment I laid eyes on you, and you're sitting here trying to be my friend. Do you have some type of pain fetish that no one's aware of? Actually, that would explain a lot."

"Well, Quinn, I can assure that being in pain whether it be physically or emotionally is not a-a _fetish_ of mine. Those types of fantasies usually include a damsel in distress type situation."

Quinn scrunched up her nose before a possible savior caught her eye. "Jesse."

"Well, yes, he was at one point included in the Pepé Le Pew slash Penelope Pussycat one."

"…_what?_"

"Oh, well, it, um-" Thankfully Quinn was scarred no further as Jesse finally sat down across from them. Rachel immediately blushed at his sudden appearance. "Jesse. Guess what? Quinn and I were just getting acquainted. One-sided, but still."

"Oh who cares about you two? I figured it out." He bounced. "I had a vision in the choir room earlier. One of walkabout, mirage standards. It was brilliant. We will officially win Sectionals without a worry in the world. We can probably just sleepwalk through that competition." He trailed off before plucking out a crouton from Rachel's lunch. "Whitewater?" Rachel beamed that face-splitting Berry smile at his inquiry.

Quinn shook her head at both of them. "Are you going to tell us?"

Jesse frowned before remembering. "Oh. Right. Artie is going to stand."

"I don't think that's possible."

"Do you plan on using the ReWalk?" Rachel asked him.

"I thought that turned out to be rented?" Quinn frowned. Rachel merely shrugged.

"Hear me out." He requested. "At the end of Brittany and Mike's freestyle dance off part, two of the guys, don't care who, can lift him until it looks like he's standing. Then we'll all end on a big 'Stand!'."

"You've lost it." Quinn told him.

"I don't know. I think it could be quite inspirational if handled correctly." Rachel nodded at her assessment.

"Exactly." Jesse agreed. "We take away the irony and make it a feel good story. It will lift the audience's hearts and impress the judges by being creative."

Quinn scoffed. "Okay, a few weeks ago you didn't even want to use Artie because you thought it would look like we were pandering. What exactly do you think this is?"

"Hey we got it, minds well use it."

"Hmm. One would argue that the same could be said about my voice, could it not?" Rachel hinted not at all subtly.

"Oh you will get your time, Rachel. This is only Sectionals. If we were to honestly need you to win Sectionals, then we should just quit now. Sectionals are a joke. I'm saving you for the brighter stages." They swapped smiles only meant for delusional people who wanted to be on stage. "The only reason I'm not using you now is because I need to appease the rest of New Directions so they won't realize how useless they are."

"Despite the fact that my talent exceeds everyone else's in glee, they're not useless."

"They're random bodies that could be replaced by anyone, and it'd still give off the same effect." He looked at Quinn out of the corner of his eye. "Oh. No offense."

Quinn could do nothing but watch as the other two table occupants went deeper into their conversation. _Oh God._ This was going to be the rest of her high school life wasn't it? Having uninvited people befriend her against her wishes and then talk. A lot. Like she wasn't even there. Just sitting on the sidelines. Not included. _And what the hell was a whitewater crouton anyway?_


	8. Declaration

**A/N:** Sorry for my delay. This should have been up days ago, but me and my only other friend that likes Harry Potter had a movie marathon before going to see the last one on Saturday because we're quirky losers like that. It was all perfect and pretty and then I had to come back to this crap. Going from Harry Potter to Glee is like going from making 250K a year to making 30K a year. So I had to take a couple of days to get out of my I-hate-Glee mood. Anyway, to answer a question I seem to keep getting, this is not a Faberry friendship fic mainly because I have no idea what that silly concept is. It will be Faberry romance eventually, but at the same time it's not some epic love story or whatever. If I wanted to write that type of story, I would have. This is about characters first, friendships second, Jesse's New Directions third, and relationships dead last. Once again, and as always, my advice/warning to quit reading update to update or at all stands because this story will never be entertaining. It's not really supposed to be.

* * *

><p><strong>DECLARATION<strong>

She had no idea what she was doing here. Really, when Santana Lopez calls you asking (demanding) for a weekend meeting at the Lima Bean, you probably shouldn't go. And when you enter the Lima Bean and find her sitting next to Dave Karofsky, you should probably rethink things and quietly back out of the door without them knowing you were ever there. Nonetheless, it was a Sunday afternoon and Quinn had already been to morning mass and Jesse was busy and she was bored. After some admittedly ambivalent small-talk between the three, Santana finally got to her point.

"So I need you to talk to St. Asshole."

Quinn set down her coffee and briefly wondered if she should defend her friend or not. If she didn't agree with the insult, she probably would have. "About?"

"Well since Jesse's nothing but a _dick_tator, he's not letting anyone perform anything other than the Sectionals numbers-"

"I never thought you'd be the one to be so upset about this."

"I'm not really. I just…" Santana shrugged, playing with her cup's sleeve. She paused this action and straightened up. "Look, I want to sing something next week, and I don't want him to give me any grief about it, okay?"

Quinn looked away from the glare and went back to inspecting her drink. "Fine. I'll talk to him, but I can't guarantee anything."

She glanced back up, and Santana sat across from her, challenging her to voice her curiosity. Quinn considered if asking would set Santana off or not, but Karofsky interrupted the two's whatever eye-convo out of boredom. He really didn't know why the hell Santana dragged him here for this.

"So can I go now or…?"

Santana broke from Quinn and sent a glare to the boy next to her. "What? No. I did not dismiss you." His subsequent sigh turned into another batch of silence between the three.

"Um…" Quinn gazed around the shop, trying to remain casual. "So what is it you plan on singing?"

"Oh real nice, Q. Do you always have to be so fucking nosey?" Karofsky grunted in amusement, earning an elbow in his side. He then went on to stare into his cup because it was _super_ interesting…all brown and moist.

"Yeah, okay. So then can _I_ go?" Quinn asked the one who made her come here for something that really could've just been handled over the phone.

"You're like the worst friend ever, you know that?" Santana said plainly. "Do you really think I'd willingly spend time with you just to ask you to talk to Rachel's sloppy seconds? Jeez, it's like you don't even care why I need you to talk to him."

"I just asked-"

"I mean this is kind of a big deal. Santana Lopez doesn't sing for just anything. Seriously. You should know everything I do has more than one purpose."

Quinn took a deep breath before trying once again. "Santana, why are you singing next week?"

"Yeah, like I'm going to waste my time telling you now."

"She's singing to Brittany." Karofsky interjected before downing the rest of whatever the hell it was he ordered. He then moved out of the way of another elbow. "What? Don't pretend like you weren't going to tell her."

Quinn just frowned, looking between the two. "Singing to Brittany how exactly?" She looked over Karofsky again, pointedly.

"Relax." Santana rolled her eyes leisurely. "Karofsky knows about me and B. I told him last year."

"Oh." Well color her surprised. Of all the people to tell, Santana chooses Dave Karofsky? The guy who bullied the hell out of Kurt for being gay? _Oh well._ Maybe it was a gay boy thing. At least their prom campaign together made sense now. Kind of.

"Yeah so, remember a few weeks ago when I told you Brittany didn't want to be with me unless it was out in the open?" Santana refreshed.

"Sure_._"

"Well I came up with a compromise." Santana explained. "Since there's no way in hell I'm ever coming out to school or this town, I figured if I maybe come out to glee with her, then we'd get our monogamy on."

"For your sake, I hope it goes well." Karofsky would've grinned if it was his niche.

"Why wouldn't it?" Quinn just earned a couple of looks. "Fine. So there's a lot that could go wrong, but it's not like glee will judge you or throw a slushie in your face. You'll probably just get some lewd comments from Puck." She lifted her cup for a sip. "Besides, it's not like it's a secret anyway."

"Uh no, trust me. You two and probably Artie are the only ones who know." Santana assured. "And you I didn't even tell."

Quinn breezed over getting into an argument about how she only knew because the two girls had no idea what PDA was within a sleepover. "Yeah, no we're not. You should really be more careful with your leering. It's so obvious, it's distracting."

"I don't leer."

"It should be in the school handbook." Karofsky told her. "Under the section of what not to do to distract from the learning environment."

"Oh please, like either of you have any room to talk about this."

Quinn laughed lightly while Karofsky suddenly found his empty cup just as interesting as it was full. "Um, last time I checked, Karofsky and I didn't have any secret gay lovers to leer at."

"Yeah whatever, Q, just let me know when you put ketchup on the burger."

Quinn frowned in honest confusion before deciding it would probably be safer to just backtrack. "What are you singing to her?"

"I don't know yet. Figured I'd go with some Fleetwood Mac. They didn't fail me the last two times."

"This would be why you're with Brittany now? Hey!" Karofsky's ribs rudely got in the way of Santana's arm again. "Look, I'm just saying don't girls like spontaneity or something?"

"Which is why the song is going to be a surprise."

"Yeah but the song selection won't. No one wants to be sung to by the same artist over and over again."

"Well except for Rachel." Quinn pointed out. Karofsky and Santana didn't see the point in this.

Karofsky looked back to his friend. "Go with something different. Just sing 'Sweet Child of Mine' or something."

"Okay, I think Brittany has more than enough people in her life who have told her she's still a child."

"I meant for the eyes of the bluest skies part."

"No."

"Your loss."

"You should do 'The Scientist'."

Santana snapped her attention to the other idiot. "What? No."

"Why not? It fits your relationship thus far."

"I'm not doing something as lame as Coldplay."

"'You Shook Me All Night Long'?" Karofsky suggested.

"'Accidentally In Love'?" Quinn took her turn.

"'I'm a Believer'?"

"'The Way I Am'?"

"'Happy Together'?"

"'I Only Have Eyes For You'?"

"How you two settled on 'Ruby Tuesday' for your boring ass duet I'll never know." Santana tuned out the two losers sitting with her. She knew she should've just done this alone. She was flawless. They weren't. She kept from rolling her eyes at their suggestions (Brittany's been saying that she does this too much) and went back to her sucktastic coffee. She pursed her lips before grabbing a hold onto the next person who walked by their table. She gripped tightly onto some guy's arm, pulling him to a complete stop.

"Hey, I needs two creams. French Vanilla. None of that other stuff, got it?"

"Um…I don't work here." The boy replied, chuckling kindly.

"What's your point?"

* * *

><p>Wednesday's rehearsals hit a bit of a snag, as they always do at some point as Jesse is a perfectionist, which thankfully led to a mini break. Jesse, along with Brittany and Mike's assistance, was currently trying to amend the tiny problem he found this time. The three were slowly re-teaching the choreography of a certain part of the group number to Puck, Lauren, and Finn again. So while they were doing that on one side of the stage, Mercedes, Sam, Artie, and Tina were taking a break and conversing on the risers. Kurt, Blaine, and Rachel however were busy doing other things. They were once again watching the odd slash dangerous bunch of Quinn, Santana, and Karofsky sitting down and talking privately to each other in both codes and whispers. It had piqued most of the club's interest over the last couple of days. The three had been quite secretive this week.<p>

"Any ideas yet?" Kurt asked his two companions quietly as the three watched the trio out of the corner of their eyes.

"No, but I _really_ think it'd be better if we didn't find out." Blaine returned.

"And leave ourselves vulnerable for a surprise attack? Blaine, Santana doing anything is cause for concern, but to be teamed up with Quinn and Karofsky…I don't just want to wait around for this to happen."

"Perhaps if we just ask them." Rachel suggested.

Kurt scoffed. "I already tried finding out what they were up to through Brittany, and she had no idea. If Santana and her team of potential super villains haven't told Brittany, they're not telling anyone."

"Super villains?" Blaine asked and tried not to laugh. His boyfriend let his imagination run freely over the oddest things.

"Yes. As I'm sure Sam will confirm, this has high school comic book written all over it."

"I really think if we just ask them-"

"Rachel, they're not going to tell us their secret plan to take over whatever metropolis we're closest to."

"Kurt, Quinn and I are friends now."

"Please not this again."

Rachel crossed her arms and huffed. No one in glee other than Jesse seemed to believe that the two had formed a friendship. And okay, fine. Maybe Quinn didn't ever sit next to her or be the one to broach a topic of conversation. And sure, maybe Quinn didn't entirely like her and told her as much. And yes, the blonde never really seemed comfortable around her even when Jesse was there to break the ice, but they _were_ friends. They just didn't really associate with each other. But Rachel had been trying her hardest to change that ever since she initiated this whole concept a few weeks ago in the astronomy room. And besides, Quinn mildly seemed to be warming up to her. Just the other day she loaned Rachel a pen after her pencil broke in their shared English class, and while Rachel prefers pencils, she accepted it gratefully. It was progress.

"Though it may be one-sided, I'm Quinn's friend, and we're getting closer." Rachel argued. "I'm sure if I asked her politely, she'd tell me. You have to admit, she hasn't been anywhere near as hostile this year as she has been in years past."

"That's because she doesn't care about anything which means she's more than likely to snap."

"Oh hush." Rachel smiled brightly and linked both arms through the boys'. She dragged them over to the secluded corner of the stage and dropped both off before approaching her _friend_ Quinn with the brightest smile she could muster. "Hello, Quinn."

Quinn quickly looked up from the paper she was reading. She immediately turned it over and casted a glance to Santana and Karofsky. They mimicked her actions before they all faced Rachel again. Their waiting eyes made the singer want to rethink some things.

"What do you want?" Quinn asked her.

"Um…well…" She shifted on her feet. "Kurt was just wondering what exactly it was that you three were up to. And if you perhaps needed some help."

"We're not-"

"It's none of your business." Santana interrupted, barking at them.

"Well, yes, but-"

"Go. Away." Santana sat forward, elbows on knees, challenging them.

"Yes, uh, that was rude of us. Sorry." Blaine gave an apologetic grin and pulled the two, crazy divas all the way back to where they were standing before.

"Your friend Quinn, huh?" Kurt questioned her. "And way to throw me under the bus. Now I'm on their radar."

Rachel just rolled her eyes and glanced back over to the super villains. They were watching Rachel, Kurt, and Blaine while talking amongst themselves. Apparently they came to some conclusion and went back to whatever it was they were doing before.

"Come on. Like I said, we just shouldn't look into it." Blaine shrugged and then was leading a resistant Kurt and Rachel to sit in the risers with the rest of New Directions.

The curiosity didn't stop there however. Once Jesse lost his temper and gave up at Finn, Puck, and Lauren's inability to conquer a simple dance step, he called the end to rehearsals for the day. After Jesse left in a huff and Sam left to get home and babysit, the rest of the gleeks watched the villainous trinity pack up and leave together. It was then Tina and Artie decided that they wanted nothing to do with this, Brittany didn't see what the big deal was, and the rest of them headed over to the Lima Bean for the afternoon to spill out theories. (Blaine also didn't want anything to do with this, but Kurt made him go anyway.)

"Have we considered a threesome?" Lauren asked the two tables that had been pushed together.

"No. Trust me. Not the case." Kurt shook his head, taking a sip of his drink in order not to elaborate.

"It's possible."

"Sorry, babe. Kurt's right about this one." Puck grinned slyly at his girlfriend. "Quinn's all about celibacy, and one ultra-hot slip up with me isn't going to result in her having threesomes with Santana."

Mike frowned. "I thought you came up with a theory about how the cheerios have all had sex sleepovers with each other?"

"Oh no, that's totally true, but I can guarantee that's not the case right now." Puck corrected. "They're not cheerios anymore. Different rules apply."

"Whatever." Mercedes set her drink down. "As a former cheerio, I can tell you all that, that ain't nothing but his own perverted fantasies. So how about we come up with something plausible, huh?"

"Yes." Rachel nodded vehemently. "Like perhaps they've teamed up with Miss Sylvester."

Kurt shook his head. "No, she's too busy with her run for Congress. I woke up the other morning, and every house on our block had 'Vote for Sue Sylvester' signs nailed into its grass."

"Maybe Santana and Karofsky asked Quinn to help them with the Bully Whips or something." Blaine tossed out, and they all scrunched up their faces.

"Well that's not interesting." Kurt frowned. "That's just so…_boring_. Sorry Blaine, you must be mistaken."

"You wanna know what I think?" Finn gained all of their attention as he pushed his cup away from him. "I think being here, talking about this is a waste of time. If they're doing something, then they're doing something. So what? It will just be another thing for our stupid club to deal with."

"Jeez man, it your time of the month or something?" Puck snickered good-heartedly with Lauren. Finn just Finn-frowned and stormed away from the table.

Kurt was just glad the chairs were all safe as he reached over to push in Finn's stool. "You'll have to excuse my lovely step-brother. He's been in a mood lately." He apologized to the table before turning to Rachel. "You might want to go talk to him before a mail box glares at him the wrong way or something."

Rachel nodded and looked over the table. "Excuse me." She hopped down and away from her friends, heading out of the Lima Bean after her boyfriend.

Finn's temper tantrums were becoming a habit as of late. They were becoming what her glee storm-outs used to be. He had been distant and seemingly mad at everything, and worse, he wasn't talking to her about it. She briefly considered if he was maybe angry with her, but Finn wasn't good at being anything other than perfectly clear. If he was mad at her, she would know so because he'd probably tell her as much. Finn never hid his feelings or opinions. How their first kiss took place taught her this. Honestly, she should probably be more concerned at this point.

She found him outside, solemnly resting against the Lima Bean's front bricks. "Finn, are you alright?"

He chose not to look at her and instead continued to watch the cars drive past in front of him. "Fine." He shifted on his feet.

"You know you can talk to me about whatever's bothering you. Even if it's me. Though, I'd prefer it if it weren't. That's not exactly a pleasant prospect for a girlfriend."

Finn took a deep breath and stepped away from the wall. "Do you really think Quinn and them are up to something?"

Rachel frowned briefly at the change of subject. "Not really. It's probably something as miniscule as what Blaine suggested."

"Why not?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Why do you trust her? Why have been trying so hard to be her friend?" Seeing as she looked puzzled, he sighed and tried again. "Look, Quinn doesn't always say things she means, but when she tells you things like she doesn't want to be your friend, she means it. She's never liked you just like Santana's never liked you. And Karofsky used to spend every day throwing slushies in your face. Kind of like how Santana and Karofsky have never liked me and how Quinn's still mad at me. They're probably planning something for us. You shouldn't keep hoping for the best, Rachel. Do you ever think you keep getting hurt because you always set yourself up for it?"

In a three second span, Finn was able to witness several emotions cross over his girlfriend's face. They ranged from surprise to hurt back to confusion to worry until they finally landed on defiant. He wondered if it would have looked bad if he took a step back when she took a step forward. Instead, he stood still and was repeatedly poked in the chest. He really hated when his girlfriends did this sort of thing.

"First of all," first poke, "Quinn is no longer mad at you. She and Jesse actually haven't paid any attention to you at all lately, and even when she was mad at you, after giving it extensive thought, I believe she had good reason. In fact, I'm surprised she hasn't seemed angrier with me. As for Dave, well he hasn't been anything but calm and even respectable since joining glee. He's caused absolutely no problems and has done everything that's been asked of him. As for Santana, well I don't have an argument to defend Santana, but she is not plotting with Quinn. New Directions just wants to think otherwise because Jesse has made glee so boring."

"But-"

"No. Whatever it is that has you so upset, I suggest you either talk about it with someone or get over it." She nodded sharply, lifting her chin. "Our friends are going to begin to dread spending time with us or more specifically you. I truly hope you work through this, Finn, and I'd be more than willing to help if that's what you wish. But until you do, I think everyone would appreciate it if you left the attitude at home." She nodded again before heading back inside, silently added a 'good day, sir' because that was how her mind tended to work. Finn was wrong it was as simple as that. He had to be.

* * *

><p>What if Finn wasn't wrong? After some more discussion over coffee on the potentially evil triad yesterday, Rachel had given Finn's words some more thought. To be fair, he did bring up some good points, kind of, and New Directions' discussion may have gotten a little more implausible as time wore on. So Rachel had some thoughts in her head. She really didn't have any reason to trust Quinn Fabray other than Jesse St. James. And just look at that sentence. She wanted Finn to be wrong. He was usually wrong. This couldn't be the thing he was finally right about. But Quinn wasn't really doing anything to help her case. Rachel had tried several times today to think of ways to get Quinn to confess to something menacing, but there have been no <em>solid<em> attempts. She figured she'd give it one more try after glee rehearsals before they all presumably went home for the day.

"Quinn." Rachel called out after the girl before she got a chance to leave campus.

Quinn turned around quickly and refrained from stomping her foot like a child. "Rachel." She simply addressed instead.

"I'm sorry. You seem anxious. Are you going somewhere?"

"Yes, actually." She watched Rachel closely for a while, almost making the other girl squirm under her gaze. "You're predictable, you know."

"What?"

"We both know why you're talking to me right now."

"Quinn, I have no idea what you're insinuating. I was merely saying hello to you, my friend."

"Fine. We'll play it your way." She paused. "Rachel, was there something you wanted to ask me?"

Rachel didn't know whether to thank Quinn for playing along or resent her because she wasn't gullible. "What are you doing with Santana?"

"I know this may be a hard concept for you to grasp, but sometimes friends hang out."

"Overlooking the fact that I don't recall you and Dave Karofsky ever being friends, I somehow doubt all you're doing with Santana is 'hanging out.'"

"So what exactly is it you think we're doing?"

"Well I can't actually say that the glee club and I have come up with anything yet, but the general consensus is that you don't have the best intentions at heart. Finn seems to think the three of you are plotting something against me and him, but I'm not necessarily sure if I agree with that theory as of now."

Quinn laughed her empty laugh. The girl was nothing short of unbelievable. "Wow."

Rachel didn't like this response. "I'm sorry, but you've all been quite secretive this week, and it's not like any of your reputations give you a free pass. Frankly, based on everything that has taken place since high school has started, I believe this is the proper response for me to give. You haven't answered any of our questions. What am I supposed to think?"

"How about nothing? This has nothing to do with you." Quinn shrugged and headed to where she was supposed to be heading. Santana was going a little bit crazy this week, and she got pretty mad when Quinn or Karofsky were late.

Rachel just followed after her. "You know none of this would be happening if you would just confide in me."

Quinn came to a stop again. "And why would I ever do that?"

"Because we're friends."

"Oh, God."

"Yes, Quinn. Friends."

"No, Rachel. Nothing."

"You're absolutely incorrigible, Quinn Fabray. What have I done? I've done nothing but be nice to you since meeting you."

"Um, weren't you the girl who went after my boyfriend? Twice?"

"That's neither here nor there as we've put Finn behind us already. Besides, you've never had a problem with Kurt, and he also went after your boyfriend at one time. Furthermore, I've been more than cordial to you over the last few weeks. So as your _friend_, I see no reason why you won't tell me what you and Santana and Karofsky are up to. I can keep a secret when asked, Quinn, I promise. If you'd like, I'll tell you a secret of my own so we'll be even." Rachel smiled brightly, batting her cartoon eyelashes.

Quinn sighed. She knew that look. That was the look that usually resulted in Quinn propositioning Finn or winding up sitting next to Rachel in a doctor's waiting room. She really needed to find some sort of defense for that. Maybe Jesse had one.

"Quinn."

Both girls looked back at an approaching Dave Karofsky. He went to stand next to the blonde.

"We really need to get going." He told her and sneered down at Rachel. "This means you should leave too."

Rachel just perked her little head up. "You don't scare me any longer, David. It's clear you've changed and are no longer willing to harm me in any way. In fact, just yesterday I found myself defending you."

He charged a half-step forward causing Rachel to jerk, but other than that, she kept her composure.

Rachel looked back at Quinn. "I'm disappointed that you don't trust me."

Quinn frowned as Santana's servants watched Rachel walk away from them. Quinn thought Rachel got it backwards. If anyone didn't trust anyone, it was Rachel. "You didn't have to do that." She told Karofsky.

"No, but it was fun." He turned, and they began walking to meet Santana. "This is probably gonna sound terrible, but I miss when this school was afraid of me."

That didn't sound terrible at all. It sounded more relatable than anything. But Quinn wasn't about to tell him this. "I thought the school being afraid of you and Santana is what made the Bully Whips work."

"Yeah, but since I joined glee, that's not really the case anymore. The guys on the team are still giving me hell." He complained. He really thought they would've stopped a while ago. They were his actual friends on the football team unlike the rest of the roster.

"You did the same thing to Finn. And Puck. And Artie. And Sam. And-"

"I get it, thanks." He glared as purposefully as he could but got no response. Quinn didn't flinch away because by comparison to some others, including her own, Karofsky's glare was malleable.

"You're the one who joined glee. Really, what did you expect?"

He grunted. "Whatever." They walked the rest of the hallway in silence. Karofsky spoke again once they turned the corner. "Do you really think this will work?"

She frowned. "You mean will Santana and Brittany get together?"

"Yeah, but…" He hesitated. "Do you really think glee won't care? Someone always cares."

Quinn thought about her answer for a while before finally responding. "I think two years ago, Finn used to spend every morning watching Puck throw Kurt into a dumpster while me, Santana, and even Brittany when she was pressured would throw catty comments at anyone who wasn't deemed socially acceptable. As far as glee goes now, I think the only person anyone would have to worry about is you. But clearly Santana's not, so no. I don't think glee will care. As for the rest of the school, well that's a different story isn't it?"

He sighed. "Yeah."

* * *

><p>By lunch on Friday, Rachel hadn't spoken to Quinn once. This, of course, wasn't normal. On average, the girl usually found about a dozen of pointless things to tell Quinn about throughout the day. Apparently, Rachel was that unreasonably suspicious.<p>

Jesse set his lunch down followed by himself. He frowned as he looked to the empty seat on his left. "Where's Rachel?" Rachel was usually the first one at what has become their table. There was never any reason to be anything other than prompt or something.

Quinn didn't look up from her lunch to respond. "_Rachel_, most likely won't be joining us today."

He observed her tense posture and tone. "Why? What did you do?"

"Nothing. All I did was keep my friend's secret, and because Rachel's such a paranoid mess, she thinks me, Santana, and Karofsky are plotting something sinister."

"Hmm. So why are you so upset?"

"I'm not upset."

"Yes you are. Your spine becomes metallic when you're upset. The question is why."

"Oh, I don't know. _Maybe_ it has something to do with the fact that the girl is insane. You know, she's the one who wanted to be friends. If that's really the case, then there's no excuse for her to have trust issues."

"I thought you didn't want to be friends with her?"

"I don't."

"Could've fooled me." Quinn set down her plastic silverware and glared at him. "What? Either you're upset about her not trusting you or her not eating lunch with you or both. I'm right, you're wrong. That's not anything new so let's move on, shall we?"

"I don't care if Rachel doesn't eat lunch here. In fact, I'm happy about it. Her food smells."

"Ugh, you're fixated."

"I am not. You're the one who brought it up."

"Yes, ten years ago now and since then, I've already offered a change in subject."

"Fine. Then what is it you'd like to talk about then, Jesse?"

"Nothing." He sighed. There were days when he wished he never taught Quinn how to open up. "I can still see that you're stuck on Rachel, and if you don't finish this now, then nothing else will be accomplished."

"I'm not– We can talk about something else."

Jesse paused and thought if he should turn this into one of his therapy sessions. If he wasn't so tired of Quinn's non-complaints on Rachel, he might have considered it. "Is Santana prepared for this afternoon?" He asked instead. "She's stealing my rehearsal time, and I'd rather not have to sit through a tone-deaf performance."

"Yes, and stop throwing it back in my face that we're _stealing_ your precious rehearsal time. This is important. Besides, you're being too judgmental in rehearsals anyway. We're fine. The numbers' choreography looks fine."

"Yes, but _fine_, Quinn, isn't good enough. We need-"

"Stop it. Everyone knows the numbers. We were hardly prepared the last two years, and we won each Sectionals so just stop. New Directions is never going to be perfect."

"No, but I can get it to be close to perfection, and it all starts with Sectionals."

"Jesse, you're going to alienate everyone from glee club. Honestly, you should be thanking Santana for giving everyone a day off."

"I'll decide that after I hear her sing."

Honestly, Jesse had not been looking forward to Santana's whatever thing later. It was cutting into his own time, and he knew it probably wasn't going to be anything special. Still, it was worth it to see the quizzical faces of New Directions later in the choir room. It was true: For every one genius there were about nine fools. He was pretty sure someone famous or something said that before. He vaguely recalled learning about it in a class once.

Jesse took the choir room floor to address his unfortunate club. "Today we're going to do something a little different. Get comfortable because we're staying here today."

"Why? Did someone die in the auditorium?"

"I thought it smelled funny when I walked past there earlier."

"Was it Bertha the lunch lady? She was absent today."

"Perhaps we should sing at her memorial as well."

"You know, after we graduate, we should really start a business."

"Totally. Choruses for Corpses."

"No one died." Jesse interrupted them. "Though looking at all of you right now, I'm beginning to wish otherwise. There's a scheduled performance today and-"

"We can do that?"

"Awesome."

"Can I go next Tuesday?"

"No, you cannot go-" Jesse sighed. "Look, this is a onetime deal. I'm told it was important, and besides, Quinn asked me."

"Oh. So if we ask Quinn to ask you, then we can perform?"

The room of occupants slowly turned to look at said blonde. She just glared at her friend. "I hate you."

Jesse just smirked, self-satisfied. "Can we just get on with the show please?"

He strolled over to take a seat in the first row of chairs as the trio of possible evil mutants descended the steps to the floor.

Rachel frowned, watching Quinn. "Wait, that's what you're doing? You're singing a song?" Curse Jesse for taking away that plausible possibility from her mind.

"No. I am." Santana corrected her.

Karofsky pulled out three of the room's black stools and set them up in a row in the middle of the floor. He sat in one of the outer ones while Quinn took place on the other one. The middle one was presumably left for Santana.

Santana addressed the entire room. "Look, so before we start, I just want it clear that this song or anything that goes with it doesn't leave this room, okay?" She waited and when there were collective nods, she headed forward.

She surprised a few of glee's oblivions by going up to the third row and stopping in front of Brittany. She held her hand out, and Brittany frowned, having no idea what Santana was doing. But she trusted her, so she allowed Santana to lead her down to the front row. Once there, she sat Brittany down in the empty seat in the middle of the row and looked to who was now sitting in the space next to her.

"Move." She directed, and Jesse grunted but still scooted a seat over.

Santana sat down in the vacated chair and focused on the girl next to her. "So I know that you said we couldn't be together in secret, but I really don't want to wait all the way until graduation to be your girlfriend."

"Huh. And for once glee is unpredictable." Jesse quietly spoke to who was sitting on the other side of him. Artie frowned while Quinn sent him a look. He sat back silently while Santana just continued on next to him.

"I can't come out to the school with you, but I can be honest here. In glee. So I guess this is me asking you to be with me."

"San-"

"No. Don't answer until you hear the song, okay?" Brittany closed her mouth and nodded. "We spent a long time trying to find the right song which is why I'm letting the two losers join me. I'm pretty sure they'd throw a fit if I didn't include them." Quinn and Karofsky just shared a glance from their stools before shaking their heads. Santana had been a controlling mess this week. Neither of them actually wanted to sing. "Plus, I'm not sure I could actually ever do this in front of people without a third party." She shrugged and headed over to her stool.

Santana took her seat and waited for the song to begin while keeping her tears at bay. Stupid tears. She hated that feeling. It really made no sense why she always seemed to be the one crying. Puckerman can complain all he wants, but everyone knew who the real badass was. She just happened to be a weepy one.

Jesse watched this with, well, no interest to be truthful. Since being introduced to New Directions two years ago, Santana and her blunt comments was always someone he mildly respected in this club. Watching her turn into a blubbering mess over her girlfriend was losing her a substantial amount of points. And now he was going to have to undoubtedly listen to some sappy, lesbian anthem. As it turned out it wasn't an expected lesbian anthem after all. It wasn't even his second guess of Madonna's version of women empowerment. It took him a few moments to place the opening guitar as it was a cover version, and thus had small differences, but Santana was definitely covering a cover version of the Rolling Stones' "Wild Horses."

He had to admit that for her vocals and personality he never pictured Santana doing something so acoustic, so it was nice. She hit all of her notes, and Quinn and Karofsky backed her nicely during the chorus, but for a love declaration it was fairly boring. Nothing compared to him transferring for Rachel. Of course, then again, nothing ever matched his standards. But he supposed it wasn't the worst thing in the world to be subjected to. Brittany seemed happy, and he liked Brittany. She was the only one who understood his business model for a future recording studio that also operated as a psychologist's office. It'll be a psychologist's studio. The first of many like it.

When the song was over with, the room seemed to be a collective mess of tears, pride, and confusion. Jesse broke their unnecessary and awkward silence by starting the soft applause. When it died down, Santana went back over to Brittany, and Karofsky began to put the stools back away again.

"So?"

Brittany reached over to grab Santana by the wrist and pull her back down into the seat next to her. "Of course I'll be your girlfriend." Brittany grinned, and Santana sighed out in relief before smiling herself. "But if you only want glee to know, then I think it's fair that we're only girlfriend-girlfriends in glee."

"That's sounds perfect for right now." Santana smiled again before grabbing Brittany's hand and linking their fingers.

Quinn shook her head at this deal as she retook her seat. It almost guaranteed someone was going to walk into the choir room and find them having sex. Kurt just squealed and bounced down over to them. Something about finally having another gay couple around.

"So. Now that we're done with that," Jesse earned some glares as he retook the floor, "how about we go back to rehearsing, yes?"

"We're not doing anything today. You agreed." Quinn reminded.

"Yes, but I agreed to a song, and that's done."

"I'm sure someone else here wouldn't mind taking up your time by singing a song."

"Wait. Seriously?" Blaine grinned. "Because as fun as it is, I'm getting tired of just singing for Kurt at home. I miss an audience."

"I think we all do." Mercedes nodded along.

Jesse lost the challenge and broke away from Quinn with an eye-roll. "Fine. If you all want to sit around with the work ethic of middle-aged employees and lose Sectionals, at least I'll know who to blame."

"Yeah, I ain't got no problem with that." This earned some chuckles.

"And we're back to being predictable. Thank you, Mercedes, for bringing us full circle." He smiled spitefully and went to go sit at the piano, doing whatever it is a show choir whisperer does. The rest of the room began discussing who would sing today, Brittany and Santana, and Jesse's unlikable traits.

Rachel ignored Jesse's unmatched skill of offending the room and made her way through the seats, stopping in front of the secluded blonde in the room. "I owe you an apology." She played with her hands. "I shouldn't have jumped to such conclusions. My only excuse is that I tend to be somewhat dramatic from time to time." She joked. Quinn didn't seem to find it funny and remained stoic.

"It's fine. If anything, I think it only helps prove that I'm right and you're wrong. We're not suited for friendship."

"Well I think that this only proves that we're better suited. We have faced adversity and have come through it smelling like roses. It's a testament really."

"You're nuts."

Rachel shrugged before smoothing down her skirt and sitting down next to Quinn. They sat in silence and watched as Kurt continues to talk excitedly to Brittany and Santana. "Still think that all the relationships in glee are nothing?"

Quinn smirked slowly. "I think yours is."

Rachel smiled before crossing her arms to prove a point. "I'm afraid we're going to have to agree to disagree, Quinn. My relationship with Finn is hardly nothing."

"You're right. It's pretty hilarious, and that _is_ something."

Rachel shook her head as Quinn skipped down the risers and walked over to Jesse. She did the shoulder trick and tapped Jesse on the left shoulder while standing on his right. Finn and Rachel were not hilarious. The girl was unbelievable.


	9. Negotiation

**NEGOTIATION **

New Directions sat around impatiently in the choir room waiting for rehearsals to start for the day. They had yet to go to the auditorium as two of their members had yet to show up today. When their missing members did finally show up, it turned out they didn't go anywhere after all. Santana and Karofsky came into practice about ten minutes late carrying their Bully Whips jackets. In their other hands, they used white locker room towels to dry themselves off as they were stained in slushie. Both of course were fuming. Jesse thinks when he finally finishes with Quinn he should talk to them about some anger management courses.

"Whoa."

"Oh my crappers."

"What happened?"

Santana glared. "What do you think, Finnsulin?"

"Someone slushied the Bully Whips?" Tina frowned.

"Isn't that like anarchy?" Artie agreed.

"I can't believe they did this." Karofsky grunted and stomped over to a chair before plopping down. He was pretty damn pissed. The team had been making threats for weeks now, and for some reason today was the day they finally had the audacity to go through with them.

Santana shook her head, just as angry before strutting past Jesse as he leaned against the piano. She pulled his instructor bag over and ripped open a zipper compartment, pulling out a small note pad and pen.

"Excuse you." Jesse said wryly. Santana just ignored him to address the gleeks.

"Yeah so five of you are joining in the next five minutes otherwise we're gonna stop protecting your sorry faces. The Bully Whips are expanding." Santana tossed the pad with the pen stuck in its spiral to Artie in the front row. "I need names."

Most of them looked around nervously as Santana stood waiting.

"Well I'll join." Blaine volunteered. "I'd hate to see the Bully Whips vanish."

"Look, no offense, Bland, but you're the kind of person the Bully Whips was created to protect." Santana spat before slouching in her cheerio-stance and elaborating. "If you joined, you'd get the crap kicked out of you in less than an hour. You're as tall as Berry. You'd have no way of defending yourself, and we don't always work in teams."

"Well can I do it?" Mike offered, and Tina sent him an approving smile.

"That's more like it." Santana approved, and Artie wrote down Mike's name.

"Cool. If I don't have to stay late, I can do it too." Sam stepped in.

Mercedes shrugged next to her boyfriend. "Sure. Why not? It might be fun."

Santana rolled her eyes at the Mercedes addition but allowed it. "Fine. Two more."

"I wanna join." Brittany grinned.

"B, don't take this the wrong way, but I'm not sure you're Bully Whips material." Santana told her glee-girlfriend as calmly and politely as she could. "You need to have a certain edge to do it. You kind of have to be mean and bossy."

Brittany just nodded once before putting on a tough face and glaring down at Artie in the row below. "Hey, you in the sweater vest. You can't roll here."

Artie turned back around somewhat shaken at the idea of mean-Brittany and nodded quickly to Santana. "No, yeah, she can do it."

She sighed. Really, she didn't want Brittany involved with the jackasses of this school. "Okay. We'll give it a try."

"Yay." The blonde clapped.

Santana looked out at the rest of the group trying to find a suitable Whip. She narrowed her eyes at the final point of the once cheerio trifecta. Quinn was inspecting her nails and obviously had no interest in any of this. _Well too fucking bad_. Santana quickly grabbed the pad back from Artie and flung it at Quinn. "Q, you're joining."

Quinn jerked in surprise as she was hit with the book and then glared as she reached to the floor to pick the fallen paper pad back up.

"Oooo, I think this is exciting." Rachel's eyes lit up in support of her obvious –even if you don't believe her– friend. "As someone who's been tormented by you, this could turn into a calling of the high school level." She told Quinn, finishing with a Berry-beam.

Quinn just tilted her head, trying not to question Rachel's sanity any more than she already has in life. "Yeah, no." She passed the book over to the nearest person.

"Finn should do it." Kurt spoke up. "He's already known to the school as a leader. He's quarterback. He could set a good example for the football team to follow."

Finn sank down in his chair as the club all looked to him. "I don't really…I have a lot on my mind right now, and I'm not sure I want to take anything else on. Maybe later."

Santana rolled her eyes and waited for someone else to step up. When no one did she put on her best bitch face. "Are you all kidding me? One more! Just one! And you can't even step up. Do you know how many slushies we keep from making their way down your shirt? Do you even-"

"Oh Jesus, I'll do it." Puck cut off her rant. "God, just hold off on your aneurism. I'll be your fifth whatever whip, but there's no way I'm wearing one of your outfits."

"There is nothing wrong with our outfits."

Lauren turned to her boyfriend. "This is awesome. We get to be bullies without consequences from the faculty. I want one of those hats."

Puck looked back to Santana. "We'll each take hats."

"Whatever." Santana sighed before dragging herself over to go sit next to Brittany and collecting the pad. The blonde took control of the towel and tried to pick slushie chunks out of Santana's hair.

Jesse cared about none of this. "So now that that's taken care of, let's get to rehearsals."

No one moved to follow him.

He sighed. "Why is there always some sort of problem within this group?"

"Right." Sam took a deep breath before continuing. "So we've all been talking about it, and we just were wondering…if maybe we could have a free week?"

"Yes. A week to revisit glee's past. Performances for _fun_ if you will." Kurt added on.

Jesse stood taller, suddenly a little miffed. "I'm sorry, but I seem to recall informing of all you back when I took over that we would not be doing that this year. You can sing all you want just not on my time."

"Yeah, except we always seem to be on your time." Mercedes dared.

"Look Jesse, Sectionals are in a couple of weeks, and we're more than prepared for them." Rachel began slowly, having his full attention. "We understand that practice is important, but we need a break. We can't just continue to perform the same numbers on a loop. Didn't Vocal Adrenaline ever rehearse sets that weren't used in a competition?"

"Well yes, of course, but Vocal Adrenaline was perfect. We didn't need the extra rehearsals."

"Well perhaps you got so good because you had worked with a variety of music."

"No, we got that good because we were that good." He watched Rachel deflate in the argument slightly, but that was the only reaction. She sat stubbornly with the rest of them. His eyes finally landed on Quinn. "Not you too." He grimaced.

"It's just a week." She excused. "God Jesse, do you have any idea how annoying it is to sing the same two songs for two months straight?"

"Probably around as annoying as listening you sing the same songs for two months."

"All the more reason to let us do this."

"So let me guess, this would be the part where I try to shape you all with some ridiculous life lesson that I try to associate to a type of music that I write on the white board? Great, then what shall I have you do this week?"

"We should totally do Disney songs." Brittany voiced before looking to Santana. "We could sing 'The Siamese Cat Song' from _Lady and the Tramp_."

Jesse shrugged. "That's fine. Butcher Disney."

"Really?" Rachel asked him hopefully. He just rolled his eyes before backing up a few steps to write _Disney_ on the stupid board. Might as well make it official.

"Oh this is amazing." Kurt clapped vigorously once Jesse set down the marker. "There's so much that has to get done."

"Wait a minute. We all really have to sing Disney songs?" Finn shook his head with most of the guys.

Karofsky nodded. "Yeah, I'm not really comfortable with this. I wasn't aware that we were all in elementary school."

"Disney is timeless." Kurt said.

"Yeah, it's also complete bullshit." Rachel and Kurt both gasped at his comment. "Sorry, but it is. Everything's happiness meets fairytale romance."

"Exactly." Rachel smiled. "If you're fortunate enough to have those things in life, then Disney allows you to celebrate them. And if you don't, then it gives you hope for the future."

Quinn frowned, bemused. "Yeah, or it just reminds you that you don't have them."

"But-"

"Rachel, ignore them and their cynical, party-pooping ways." Kurt quickly told his friend before going into crazy drive. "We need to decide roles. Myself and the girls can all take on the role of a Disney Princess. I'll play Belle and-"

"Kurt, you cannot play Belle." Rachel told him. She was to be Belle. Everyone knew that _Beauty and the Beast_ was the best Disney film to date. It was a love story that went unchallenged. That role was hers.

"Well if not Belle, then who?" He countered.

"I always thought you looked like Pinocchio after he became a real boy." Brittany jumped in.

"Yeah, that or Peter Pan." Santana shrugged next to her.

"But I want to honor Belle. She played a crucial role in shaping my sexuality." Kurt explained proudly. "When I was a child, it was her and Dorothy Gale that gave me my first indication that I in fact might be gay. I wanted my very own beast turned prince like Belle had. And well, I also just wanted Dorothy's shoes."

Rachel bit her lip before calmly arguing against him. "Kurt, that's a very nice story, but I think I'd be the better choice for Belle."

"Belle was not Jewish."

"Belle was also not a gay male."

"Hearsay." He waved off and just continued on with his vision. "Blaine can play Prince Eric."

"Then wouldn't that make you Ariel?" She argued further.

"Tina and Mike can represent Mulan and that guy she ends up with whose name escapes me right now."

"Um, Kurt, I'm not really sure I want-" Tina tried, but Kurt was in a zone.

"And Mercedes can be Princess Tiana."

Mercedes snorted. "The only black character Disney has ever created."

"Santana can be Pocahontas, and Sam can play John Smith. You two have dated so it shouldn't be that awkward."

Santana frowned, disgruntled. "Uh, Pocahontas was Native American. I'm Hispanic."

"Well, what about Esmeralda from _The Hunchback of Notre Dame_?"

"No, she was a Gypsy." Rachel corrected.

Kurt shook his head. "No princesses of Latin descent. Only one black princess. Did they even ever have a Jewish character?"

"I don't think so. And they've never represented the gay community either."

"That's not true." Puck interrupted, gaining everyone's attention. "Buzz and Woody were totally gay for each other. And don't even get me started on Thumper and Flower."

* * *

><p>A couple of hours after school, Kurt and Rachel had organized a plan to get everyone in glee involved. Everyone was to participate in at least one number, and they would <em>all<em> being doing the "When You Wish Upon a Star" group number at the end of the week. Once a song was chosen, Kurt or Rachel had to be contacted with the request. They may have been a little excited about this. It was Disney. As for everyone else, well they were just happy that Jesse allowed the free week. Right now Blaine was over at Kurt's house along with Brittany and Santana to discuss songs. This had become a common occurrence throughout the last couple of weeks. Kurt, Blaine, and Brittany got along great, and while Santana didn't necessarily like their double dates, it had been decided that she and Brittany would also be girlfriends when in the presence of any of the gleeks so Santana hadn't declined an offer to hang out as couples yet. Honestly, the two girls were ridiculous. Kurt always assumed teenaged lesbians would be angstfully entertaining. So not the case here.

As Kurt left his room to head back downstairs to his guests, he passed Finn's along the way. He swears his step-brother hadn't moved since he got home from football practice. Finn was just laying back on his bed while his feet bent over the end and rested on the floor. And all Finn had been doing was throwing some stupid, mini hand basketball up to the ceiling to catch it and do it all over again. This really couldn't continue to go on.

"Finn?" He came a step into the room. "You know Brittany, Blaine, and Santana are over if you wanted to join us. We're coming up with a plan on who gets to sing what throughout the group."

"No, that's cool." He just kept tossing the ball back up.

Kurt rolled his eyes and entered completely into the room. "Okay, _enough_ with the Holden Caulfield routine." He snatched the ball out of the air above Finn's face.

Finn sat up slowly on the edge of his bed. "Who?"

Kurt ignored the question and took a seat across from the bed at the desk. "Finn, you've been keeping to yourself and moping around for weeks now. I'm concerned with the amount of angst you're emitting off. This can't be healthy. You threw four interferences during last week's game. "

"Interceptions."

"Whatever. My point is that you've been ignoring my snacks, and even our parents have noticed that you haven't been yourself. And when parental units notice something, it's serious. So I have to ask you." He gave a dramatic pause. "Are you pregnant?"

"What? No."

"Well there goes my failed attempt at humor." Kurt clicked his tongue before steering the conversation elsewhere. "Is this about you and Rachel? Is New Directions going to have to deal with another cheating scandal because I'm not sure we can take any more as a whole."

Finn looked away, somewhat guilty, and Kurt waited to see if Finn would continue this or go back to ignoring all things in existence. Thankfully it ended up being the former.

"Have you ever played with a slinky?" Finn finally asked.

Kurt had no idea where he was going with this. "A slinky?"

"Yeah, you know," he paused before singing quietly, "_It's Slinky, it's Slinky, it's fun, it's a wonderful toy. It's Slin_-"

"No, Finn, I know what a slinky is. I'm just confused by your question."

"Okay, then when you were a kid, did you and someone else ever stretch the slinky as far as it can go?"

"Sure."

"Well it's like me and Rachel are doing that." He finally explained. "I have one end, and she has the other, and it's all stretched out, and I'm afraid she's going to let go and hit me in the face."

"Finn, I don't think that's going to happen."

"Why not?"

"Well because you're taller. Her end couldn't hit you in the face if she aimed for it."

"I was being serious." He Finn-glared before looking away from his step-brother.

"I know, but I couldn't resist. I just don't see what the problem is. Rachel loves you. You love her. The two of you are finally stable. Why ruin it?"

Finn looked back up. "I'm not trying to."

"Well you're certainly not helping the cause."

"It just feels different this year."

"Okay, I'll bite. Different how?"

"Well it's like…Rachel used to only focus on me and her, you know? She was always chasing after me and getting in the middle of my relationship with Quinn, and she always let me know that she was still there. Most of the time it seemed like all she ever wanted was for us to be together. It's not like that anymore. It's confusing."

"I doubt you're all she's ever wanted. Rachel wants everything, and she's dramatic about it. You're her relationship, Finn. You're not her life." He stood up. "Come downstairs with me."

"Maybe later."

"If you're not down there in twenty minutes to pick a song, I'm bringing them up here." Kurt tossed the ball back to its owner. "Cheer up. It's Disney Week. I'll give you a part in Hakuna Matata."

Finn just shrugged, staring gloomily down at his ball.

Kurt sighed tiredly. "Alright."

Finn listened as Kurt left his room and went down the hall. He simply laid back down and began throwing his awesome, mini hand basketball again. Kurt didn't get it. It was like Finn and Rachel were drifting or something. Except that made no sense because wasn't that supposed to start happening around graduation. It's weird, but their relationship doesn't really seem like one of those romantic comedy relationships anymore. It's no longer the main purpose of their movie. Now it just seems like the side storyline. Kind of like if their movie was more like _Harry Potter_ instead of that vampire thing Tina hates. Except they didn't speak English and stuff…well they did but…never mind.

Finn was right. School sort of did seem to ruin them or at least change them once again this year. It wasn't that Rachel didn't seem to care about their relationship anymore; it's just that now she seemed to be focusing on other things. Like she was never pining after him or asking him to quit football or telling him that he was the best looking guy in school and whatnot. They still hung out all the time, but she was also always busy doing other things like researching what schools she may want to go to next year in New York. When she wasn't doing that, she was coming up with, like, tons of backup plans for other cities. She even tried to get him to start looking at the colleges he might want to go to. But personally, Finn would just rather actually spend time with his girlfriend and worry about all that later. Like when teachers told him what to do.

Plus, the last time he dated Rachel she didn't have friends. And he really didn't realize it over the summer because school wasn't going on and they had more time together, but she actually spends a lot of time with Kurt, Mercedes, Sam, and Blaine. (Puck too sometimes, but he doesn't really like to count that because he doesn't really get how they hang out together. They have, like, nothing in common.) And she's also still trying to be Quinn's friend on top of it. And if she's friends with Quinn, then she's going to start seeing Jesse more because Jesse has no life and is always with Quinn when he's not trying to steal Finn's girlfriend. And really he was still kind of worried for Rachel a little bit. She trusts people too easily, and Quinn could actually be pretty scary. Like he was thinking back on his relationship with her, and now he's pretty sure that he needs to make safer life choices. Of course, Rachel can be pretty insane and controlling too. Seriously. If he doesn't end up with Rachel when they're older and supposed to get married, then he better at least be with a girl who doesn't try to keep changing him into the boyfriend she wants him to be rather than who he is. It's not really fair that he keeps dating girls who do that.

* * *

><p>Across town on Dudley Road, Rachel was making her way up the large stairwell in the Fabray home for only the second time in her life. However, unlike the last time, she was hardly nervous. More excited than anything. Everyone in glee seemed to be looking forward to this week and while Quinn wasn't exactly eager earlier, she was Quinn. And as Rachel has come to learn, Quinn is rarely if ever enthusiastic. Which is why she was over here to change this. She wanted Quinn to take some joy in this as well.<p>

When Rachel walked into Quinn's room, the blonde was sitting at her vanity; seemingly studying her reflection.

"Quinn." She disturbed the trance, and Quinn sharply turned in her chair at the surprise interruption.

For about a full minute there they just stared at one another, and Quinn wondered how Rachel got into her room. Really, she considered giving the girl a lecture on what can be deemed as stalking nowadays.

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk about this week's glee assignment. I hope it's not too late for me to stop by. Your mother didn't seem to be cooking dinner yet and-"

"My mom's home?" Quinn frowned, eyeing the clock on her nightstand.

"Yes. She let me in." Rachel answered before taking a moment to observe the other girl. "Quinn, are you okay?"

"Is that for the glee assignment?" Quinn gestured to what Rachel had brought with her, looking for a distraction.

Rachel glanced down at the folders she was still holding in her arms before looking back at Quinn brightly. "Oh yes, all the Disney sheet music I could find in my house." She set down the folders on Quinn's bed in order to shed her coat. "May I sit?" She gestured to the bed, and Quinn nodded dumbly as the girl sat down. She didn't get why Rachel asked things like that. "So Kurt, Brittany, and I have taken it upon ourselves to get everyone in glee to participate. We want it to be a bonding experience. Jesse has lacked in creating a strong unity I think. Now I know that you agree with David and do not like Disney and that you-"

"I don't. Agree that is. It's not like I hate Disney, I just…I understood what he meant."

"Oh. At least that means getting you to choose something to sing will be an easier task. Do you have any ideas yourself? Would you prefer a solo or a duet or perhaps a solo with background performers? We already have Brittany and Santana doing 'The Siamese Cat Song' per Brittany's request. Kurt has made it clear that he will be leading in 'Belle,' and there's no room for argument. Apparently, I was the only one arguing." Quinn smiled briefly at this as Rachel opened one of the folders, reading over a list. "Anyway, Blaine has already requested 'One Jump Ahead,' but I don't picture you wanting to sing something sung by Aladdin so that shouldn't be a problem. Tina is doing 'Just Around the River Bend.' I truly hope that you don't have an adoration for _Pocahontas_, Quinn, but Tina declined singing something from _Mulan_ on account of the fact that she thought it was outdated to sing something just because she is also of Asian descent. Kurt was disappointed that no one wanted to follow his idea and play lookalike with the characters which I find to be quite hypocritical of him considering who he's chosen to play, but I'm also excited because now it gives me an opportunity to sway Mercedes into singing 'Reflection.' Honestly, she should really sing more Xtina." Rachel took a deep breath. "So do you perhaps have your own request yet?"

Quinn smile softly again and slowly shook her head.

"Oh well that's quite alright, Quinn. That's why I've come prepared. I think you'll be fun to choose for. Maybe you should acquiesce to Kurt's idea of performing a role of a Disney Princess. I've always felt that you'd make a good-"

"Do you want to go for a drive?"

Rachel paused with a small frown. "A drive?"

"Yeah."

"A drive to where?"

"To see Jesse." Quinn didn't leave Rachel another option as she stood to quickly grab a jacket out of her closet. "I promise to have you home by whatever your curfew is."

"Um…" She trailed off sheepishly. Well, sheepishly for Rachel. "I don't actually have a curfew. My fathers have never set one. Before New Directions formed, I never spent much time socializing so they never had to give me one. I'm not sure why we haven't sat down to talk about it since. Do you think that's normal?"

"I wouldn't know." They headed out of Quinn's room. "I don't have one either." The Fabrays were never much for timeworn discipline. It was more just commit the wrong actions, suffer the consequences. This law was usually taken to the very extreme.

The ride to see Jesse was a relatively quiet one. It basically consisted of minor arguments over the radio. It probably could have gone worse if it was a longer drive. Since taking over New Directions, Jesse had mostly been staying at his uncle's place just like he did when he actually attended McKinley. It just made more sense and was convenient. His uncle lived about fifteen minutes from the school while his parents were about just under two hours away in the next district over. Personally, Quinn preferred when he was staying at his Uncle Stew's one-story house. Stewart St. James was arguably her favorite of the family mainly because he was actually normal and hadn't done anything to annoy her yet.

It was to be said that if there to be a black sheep within the St. James family, then Stewart St. James was it. There were three elder St. James brothers out in the world right now. The oldest was Jonathan. He was someone who gained immense wealth by starting his own business. Quinn had no idea what it was, but according to Jesse, the man lived in Indiana with his family, and Jesse's cousins were a complete embarrassment. The youngest of the brothers was Jesse's father, Richard St. James, who also did something really boring for a career that Jesse didn't understand, but it was a well-paying job that afforded Jesse to be spoiled. Stewart, however, was pretty much the very definition of a Lima Loser and worked in construction. But he was happier than most people and liked to give Jesse a hard time so it worked out nicely if you ask her.

Plus, at this point it was almost as if she _had_ to like the man. Jesse was a horrible human being who obviously did not understand the concept that sometimes things were none of his business. But as he was dumb, he ignored this type of common courtesy and instead did things like try and set his uncle up with her mother. Granted, she liked that this was getting her mother out of the house more and allowing Judy to socialize with someone other than Jesse, but still. Stew was _so_ not her type which meant her mother had been spending the last couple of weeks giggling like a school girl and probably out doing things that Quinn herself should be doing. It was maddening. And it was making Jesse gloat, damn it.

"Quinn." Stewart St. James answered his door to the familiar guest. "Jesse's in his cave." He welcomed her and the tagalong inside.

"Right."

Stew looked down to the girl Quinn had brought with her. "Hello."

Quinn frowned between the two before remembering she was probably supposed to act in this moment. "Oh, um, this is Rachel."

Rachel held out her hand. "It's a pleasure to-"

"Oh not _the _Rachel Berry?" Stew laughed, but Rachel didn't care why and instead just smiled. She loved being considered famous even in the smallest of settings.

"The one and only." Quinn confirmed dryly.

"Well in that case, I would like to thank you for making my nephew pretty damn cranky. It makes me like him more."

"My mom said to say hi." Quinn told him and gave Rachel a small tug on the arm before heading to the hall that would take her to Jesse's cave.

"It was nice to finally meet you." Rachel told the man kindly and followed after Quinn. This was exciting. She had never met Jesse's uncle when they were dating as Jesse always insisted on going to her house. She had only met his parents once when they had gotten back from their winter vacation, but that was it.

"Do Jesse and his uncle not get along?" She asked Quinn as they got to the end of the hallway.

"Um…" She paused. How does one explain this household? "Are you familiar with _The Odd Couple_?"

"Oh."

Quinn opened the door to house's spare bedroom and unsurprisingly found Jesse sitting up against the headboard listening to his iPod. He ripped his headphones out and acknowledged both of his guests with a sigh.

He looked to Quinn. "Remember when I told you that you could always come here if you felt like doing so? Well, I retract that statement."

"Whatever." Quinn overruled and kicked off her shoes in order to sit next to him on the bed, mirroring his position. Rachel stood awkwardly and looked for somewhere to sit. But the room was mostly bare so she took residence at the foot of the bed.

"Rachel, you on the other hand are always welcome."

Rachel smiled. "Thank you, Jesse. Now help me pick a song for Quinn to sing this week." She opened her folder.

Jesse faced the girl on his left. "Oh. Are you joining in the fun?" He smirked as Quinn looked away. Honestly, he was going to have a field day with this if she was only doing it because Rachel told her to.

"Everyone is." Rachel answered for her. "Everyone in glee is going to sing something this week before we close it out on a group number."

_So much for the field day._ "Quinn should sing 'A Dream Is a Wish Your Heart Makes' from _Cinderella._" He sent another smirk Quinn's way. She narrowed her eyes on instinct. "Ironic, wouldn't you say?"

"Oh my goodness, that's perfect." Rachel's eyes lit up. "Kurt will be thrilled. He wanted Quinn to do a _Cinderella_ reprise. He actually went on this long speech about prom last year and…" She trailed off as her phone began ringing in her coat pocket. She pulled it out and read the ID. "It's Sam." She informed. "As glee's co-captain I should probably answer this. Excuse me."

The two left behind watched her go out into the hallway to take the call.

Jesse looked back over at Quinn. "So what's wrong?

"What do you mean?" She returned.

"Well you're here."

"So what does that mean? What, I can't just come spend time with a friend?"

He chuckled. "No."

"Nothing's wrong."

"So we're going to do the avoidance thing today I see. Okay." He shrugged. "Question, though. Not that I mind, but why is Rachel here?"

"She was at my house, and I asked her if she wanted to come with me."

"If you're still trying to prove to me that Rachel is the bane of your existence, you're doing a wonderful job. Top notch really."

"Shut up. Maybe I just like having her around." Quinn shrugged before checking on his reaction. It wasn't exactly what she had been anticipating. All Jesse was doing was shaking his head. "What? I thought you'd be happy about this."

"Do you have any idea how much stress you'd save yourself if just you came into the real world and stopped living in the Land of Denial?"

"I do not live in denial."

"She denied plainly." He smirked. "You know what? I think that's going to be our next step together. I've gotten you to move past Finn, and now I will get you to stop playing pretend. Really, Quinn, that's something that should have ended after childhood."

"I don't like you."

"She denied plainly. Hmm, I'm betting I'll be able to use that phrase to refute everything you say from now on."

"Well then maybe I'll just stop talking. I've always felt actions speak louder than words anyway."

"Fine. I agree."

"Good." She nodded.

As for her first course of action, well, it was to pinch Jesse and his annoying existence on the arm.

"Ow!" He grabbed his arm and stared her down before reciprocating the action.

"Hey! Did you just pinch me?"

"I believe I did."

"You can't do that."

"Why? Because you're a girl. Aren't you the one who's delusional enough to think feminism is a real thing? If that's true, then you honestly have no room to complain in this instance." He sat up straighter. "Your move."

This resulted in a pinch-fest.

"Sam and the boys are going to woo Mercedes." Rachel came back in practically skipping but lost her happy mood and traded it for confusion. "What are you doing?" The pair straightened up primly against the headboard once again.

"Quinn started it." He announced causing Quinn to glare at him. How dare he tattle on her?

"Jesse, I refuse to believe Quinn instigated something so childish." Rachel disagreed, earning a look of disbelief on his part.

Quinn just turned and polite-smiled at him before refocusing on Rachel. "What about Sam?"

Rachel retook her earlier seat on the end of the bed, tucking back her legs. "He's changing the pronouns around in 'I Won't Say I'm in Love' to surprise Mercedes with."

"And we should care about this why exactly?" Jesse questioned.

"Because glee is supposed to be fun. It's glee club not glum club."

"No. Actually it's neither. It's show choir."

"I don't know whether to ask if it's Quinn who makes you miserable or if it's the other way around. Honestly, do either of you get excited about anything anymore? It's _Disney._"

"I am appalled that you think I'm as miserable as Quinn is."

"I'm right here." Quinn muttered and went entirely ignored.

"I have never been more insulted." Jesse continued. "Has it occurred to you that perhaps I simply have no desire to see the members of New Directions outside yourself sing anything?"

"No, because the Jesse St. James I know enjoys every kind of performance." She said with principle. "If it's bad, he gets to critique it, and if it's good, he gets to be moved by it. Jesse, when did that change?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about. That has not changed, and I'm a happy person. I'm not a Quinn."

While Quinn rolled her eyes, Rachel took the time to think about Jesse's obvious frustration. "Jesse, when was the last time you sang?" She asked.

"I'm not sure anymore. Why?"

"Oh this explains so much. Why you've been so temperamental. Why you've been completely intolerable." Rachel explicated. "Jesse, you need to sing. It's like breathing for people like us. This can't go on any longer. You're getting a song this week in glee. It doesn't even matter that instructors joining in is out of place and steals the spotlight from the actual club, and oh my god, we should do a duet!" Her eyes widened at the thought.

Jesse also immediately perked up at this idea. "We should pick a song and allow it to be spontaneous the day of."

"We do always excel in those types of performances together."

"I don't picture that going over well." Quinn informed.

Jesse turned his head to face her. "I'm sorry, have you ever even heard Rachel and I perform together? And 'Run, Joey, Run' doesn't count because it had two bleak performances coexisting with ours."

"It's true. We're like stage soul mates."

"Astaire and Rogers esque."

"Uh, not exactly what I was referring to." Quinn clarified. "In case you're both forgetting, where there's a Finn there's a fit to be thrown or a chair to be kicked."

Jesse grinned. "That makes it better."

"You're right." Rachel sighed. "I don't imagine it sitting well with Finn if I sing a duet with you." She looked back at Jesse.

"Oh so what?" He challenged. "What is going to happen when you start your future career as an actress and have to perform opposite a male that isn't Finn? Frankly, I think you should just dump him now before it gets to that point. Finn could never understand the performing arts like we do. He is neither an artist nor a performer." Quinn watched as Jesse used his skills as an emotional manipulator. She had no idea how Rachel was falling for this, but the other girl clearly was. "Besides, we can choose one of the duets from _Beauty and the Beast._ Every other Disney film falls flat in comparison."

"Well it would be just _one_ song, and Finn really should prepare himself for these sorts of situations. And it's not like we're sure he'll mind. We might be blowing everything out of proportion."

"Exactly."

Quinn continued to watch the both of them plot it all out eagerly. They were blind, and this was going to be a disaster.

* * *

><p>Okay, so it wasn't <em>entirely<em> a disaster. In fact most of the week was nothing but fun. The first day was really Mercedes and Sam's day. Brittany and Santana also performed their duet, and Tina also sang her solo, but it was really the couple's day. After Rachel spent more than enough time texting and calling Mercedes, she finally agreed to do "Reflection." It wasn't really rehearsed, but it was outstanding none the less. Sam closed the day out with his surprise performance with all the guys. Jesse supposes it was romantic enough, but he also seriously wanted to trip Sam every time the boy danced near his chair in the choir room. Really, the song lyrically somewhat insulted Quinn (and also Santana, but who cares), and since Jesse was Team Quinn in life, he didn't like it even if it was founded and Sam probably had no intention of offending anyone. He probably would've said something about the boy's lack of tact had Quinn not seemed to enjoy it. Quinn and all the girls just seemed super happy for Mercedes because for some reason everyone liked Mercedes.

The rest of the week divided up into a nice variety. Quinn listened to Jesse and went with his _Cinderella_ idea, and yes, Kurt was thrilled. They got Karofsky to participate by Santana forcing him to. He sang "The Bare Necessities" along with Brittany who took on the brief part of Mowgli. Puck, Mike, and Finn went with "Hakuna Matata." Puck sang Pumbaa's parts while Mike sang Timon's, and Finn enjoyed being Simba. Blaine also made a fine Aladdin with several of the gleeks joining in on the minor roles in the song. However, it was probably Kurt's performance of the week that had most people questioning what in the hell it was. He took the auditorium stage with a few of the gleeks and several spare cheerios, and really, no one knew how he kept getting the cheerios to help him out in these situations. It was a fine albeit odd performance particularly because it was made clear that out of the group of gleeks up there only Kurt belonged on the stage. Also, everyone was just scratching their heads at Puck volunteering to play Gaston in the song.

It wasn't until Thursday that things took a turn for the worse. Rachel and Jesse like the geniuses they are, settled on "Something There" from _Beauty and the Beast_ as their duet. Quinn, Kurt, and Blaine got stuck tagging along and singing the parts of Mrs. Potts, Lumiére, and Cogsworth toward the end of the song. What caused the problem was that Rachel thought it would be a good idea not to tell Finn that she was singing with Jesse. She thought it would be better this way for some reason. Kurt did not agree, Blaine was staying out of it, and Quinn had to stop herself more than a few times from telling Finn what was going on. There was absolutely no way Finn finding out in the choir room in front of everyone else was the better option. Rachel wasn't doing this to protect Finn's feelings, she was doing this for herself because if she went to Finn he'd pout, yell, be possessive, or act like a child. This was ultimately why Quinn never went to Finn. Either way he was going to be a baby about it, and really, why should he have any say over what Rachel chooses to sing? Like Quinn predicted it was going to be a disaster, and it was never going to be anything else.

Rachel and Jesse sang back and forth, both wearing smiles in nothing but a friendly manner like everyone else had all week long. All the gleeks watching in the choir room were being pleasantly entertained. Kurt admitted to himself only that Rachel was the better Belle. Quinn watched Jesse be a person and noted that she should either thank or compliment Rachel's idea on getting him to sing. The only one who had any problem at all was Finn. Seriously, the world was always out to get Finn, and people pretty much seemed to keep hurting him on purpose. Like all the time. How could Rachel do this? She was singing a love song with her ex-boyfriend happily right in front of him without telling him. _Oh crap._ What if this was like her way of breaking up with him for Jesse. She was dramatic and liked to sing. It made sense that she'd do it like this. He just never actually thought Rachel would break up with him. No one ever breaks up with him. So maybe that's not what she was doing. But still. She was singing a love song with her ex-boyfriend. Just, what the hell?

"What the hell?" Finn asked once the song and applause died down. "Was this supposed to be some type of surprise because it kinda sucks."

"Would this be the part where I say I told you so?" Kurt joked from behind Rachel.

Rachel ignored him and focused on Finn. "It was just a song."

"It's a love song with your ex-boyfriend." He retorted.

"Yes, but it doesn't mean anything. Not everything I sing needs to be relevant to my life. If I wanted it to mean something, then I would have picked a song or characters that define my former relationship with Jesse. Jesse is hardly my beast turned prince. If anyone I've been linked to romantically were to be my beast, I suppose it would be Noah, but even that would be a stretch."

"How do you not see that this was kind of a horrible thing for you to do?"

Rachel frowned. "It was a song. As a performer, I enjoy singing with Jesse along with several other people who aren't my boyfriend. Jesse and I are just friends. We've had this conversation several times now. I knew you weren't going to be comfortable with the notion of me singing with him which is why I didn't tell you, but I do believe you're currently overreacting. It truly was just a song."

"That's such crap, Rachel." He frowned in anger. "If I sang something like that with Quinn, you would have a heart attack, and you know it. Especially if I didn't tell you first."

Rachel deflated against the double standard he was presenting her with.

"Didn't they kinda do that to Q last year?" Brittany whispered over to Santana from her seat.

"Mmm-hmm." Santana responded with nothing but disinterest. "God, this is boring."

"I know." Lauren agreed from beside her. "It's like watching your parents fight except not funny."

"Do you think they'd noticed if we left?" Puck asked.

"They're ruining Disney Week." Brittany pouted, and that was when Santana had enough.

"Hey, clichéd romance." Santana gained the couple's attention. "Either break up or make up 'cause no one actually wants to listen to this."

Rachel addressed her first. "You're right. I'm sorry, Santana. This isn't the time or place. Finn and I apologize."

Finn just slumped in his chair. "Whatever."

"Does that mean me, Puckerman, and our man Artie can sing our song now?" Lauren stood up, and Jesse decided to end the moment by telling her, Puck, and Artie to take the floor.

Everyone else took their seats and hoped the song would kill the mood. Thankfully, they picked one of the more ridiculous songs Disney had to offer and chose to sing "Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride" for the week. The choir room once again became a happy, dancing place. The only ones who stayed in a bubble of suck were Finn and Rachel.


	10. Interrogation

**INTERROGATION**

Emma Pillsbury sometimes questioned her decision on becoming a guidance counselor. Because she could never help herself she thought it'd be best to find a career that would be dedicated to helping others. She thought being there to support those entering into adulthood would be an amazing experience; something she'd never grow tired of. However, there were days –like today– that she had no idea how to go about doing her job. Sometimes she was just at a loss for advice and had no clue how to respond to what comes out of the students' mouths. This was why she was always nervous on the day that was scheduled for senior meetings.

"So have you been thinking about what you want to do next year or what school-"

"New York." Kurt interrupted. "Anything in or around New York City. I figure I'll pursue something with my musical talents. Something in fashion would be my second choice with journalism as my third. Preferably for a fashion magazine."

Emma lost her smile and tried to go about this in another way. "Oh my. That's ambitious of you. New York you say?"

.

"Yes. Tisch School of the Arts." Rachel told her firmly. "It's one of the schools within NYU, that's New York University in case you haven't heard of it. It offers a Bachelor of Fine Arts Degree. I'll major within the Department of Drama, specializing in Music Theatre."

"Oh I-"

"Actually, I'm glad you called me down here because in order to apply to NYU, I need both a recommendation from an academic teacher and a guidance counselor. I think we need to have a discussion on how you plan to go about doing this. It's a very important decision you need to make. Shall you write wonderfully about me as a person with great morals or should you just highlight my talent?"

.

"What do you see in your future after you graduate?" Emma asked Blaine over her desk.

"Well Kurt wants us to go to New York. I'm pretty sure Rachel and Finn are coming too."

"And this is what you want to do?"

"Uh…"

.

"I was thinking The Dana School of Music." Mercedes told her easily.

Emma lit up with interest. "I wasn't aware you played an instrument."

"Instrument?"

.

"Me and Lauren are starting a band. It's gonna be killer." Puck proudly told the guidance counselor.

"That sounds…_fun._ Do you perhaps have a backup plan that's a little more…_promising_?" Emma hinted.

"Oh. You mean like our documentary."

"Well…no."

.

"Well Mike, you seem to have excellent test scores and good marks all around. Have you given any thought as to where you want to attend school next year?"

"Um, I think eventually my parents want me to get into Ohio State's College of Medicine. So Ohio State?"

"And medicine is what you want to pursue?"

"Well that's what my parents have always wanted me to do."

"Yes, but…" Emma trailed off before sighing.

.

"What do you plan on doing after high school?"

"I have no idea." Finn answered honestly. "I thought that's why you called me down here."

.

"OSU at Lima." Quinn informed with surety.

"That seems like an odd choice for someone with your transcript, Quinn."

"Yeah, but everyone here ends up going to OSU at Lima anyways. What's the point of thinking otherwise?"

.

"What do you want to be after high school?"

Brittany smiled. "Professional Motocross racer."

.

"Lauren, any idea on-"

"I have a wrestling scholarship for Oklahoma City University. I'm pretty much solid."

.

"Um, I'm not actually sure I could go to college right now." Sam frowned. "I think it'd be better if I put it off for a while and got a job first."

.

"Well I'd really like to go to OSU." Tina told the counselor. "I've already visited a few times with my parents, and it seems like a good fit. We've also checked out Youngstown State, but let's face it. I'll most likely go to OSU at Lima until I can transfer out."

.

"I'd pretty much like to go anywhere that isn't here." Santana said frostily. "And there's no way in hell I'm going to OSU at Lima. It's McKinley 2.0."

.

"As of now, OSU at Lima." Artie shrugged.

.

"Probably OSU at Lima." Karofsky answered.

Emma looked back down at his file. "But Dave, you've showed advanced skill in certain subjects. You GPA may not be as high as schools would like, but your ACT scores are a few points over the national average. You elected to take the SATs earlier this year, correct?"

"My dad thought it would be best, but who cares? If I actually go to school, everyone goes to OSU at Lima. It's the only college that isn't a community college around here."

.

"As important as relationships are, you need to make your own choice here, Blaine." Emma folded her hands on her desk.

"I'd really like to follow Kurt. I also know I want to do something in music. But I'm just not sure any school in New York will take me."

.

"And you'll definitely need to mention how I've joined almost every club McKinley High has to offer other than the dreaded Nessy Club. NYU appreciates ambition and drive. They don't just take anybody."

Emma continued scribbling down the notes Rachel was making her take.

.

"There's quite a lot of financial aid out there for families in situations such as yours." Emma assured Sam.

"Oh well that's cool. Then can I have like all of that?"

.

"Quinn, you've been on the honor roll all four years here at McKinley. You have a nice GPA."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Since McKinley was founded, not one class has had every student graduate. Most of the time only about half of the people who actually graduate go on to college. And if they do go to college, no one leaves Lima. It's like Hotel California but real."

.

"Kurt, I believe it will do you well to have a couple backup plans. I suggest applying to the schools you're aiming for, but also, you should look into some state schools. Here. Be sure to read through them all." She pushed a few papers across her desk, making sure not to knock something on her desk out of place.

"Miss Pillsbury, I really don't need these." Kurt pushed the paperwork back across her desk.

She just calmly pushed it right back. "No, no, of course not. Still, you should look over them with your parents."

.

"Brittany, have you looked over your credit situation recently? It seems you're a few short of where you should be." Emma questioned.

Brittany frowned. "What's a credit? Is that those cards we get with our gross pictures on them every year? Because I'm pretty sure the lunch lady keeps over charging on mine."

"No Brittany, credits are your classes."

"Then why don't they call them credits?"

"Because they're classes."

"I thought you just said they were credits?"

.

"I don't tell you what to do, Finn. I just help you. Guide you if you will, into making your own choice."

"Well I know what I want to do, but I don't know if that's the same as what I can do."

"Okay. That's why I'm here. How about we start by going over your file?" Finn nodded, and Emma continued. "Your ACT Composite score was a couple of points below the state average, but you have nice extra-curricular activities and your GPA is, well you're ranked in the top half of you class, and that's good. Have you considered doing some type of charity outside of school? Colleges love that."

"Not really. What about a football scholarship? Mr. Schue mentioned that before."

"Um, well, I think you'll have to talk to Coach Beiste about that. Although, I could maybe help you look into one for something local. I'm not sure if I can make any promises, though."

"So basically what you're saying is that I'm a Lima Loser?"

"Oh, no, no." Emma waved her hands frantically. "You're not a loser, Finn. You just don't have the academics major universities look for. But you can go to a smaller college and get good enough grades there to eventually transfer to a state university if you so choose."

"Isn't there like a glee scholarship?"

"Um, I believe that would depend on which musical outlet you'd want to pursue."

"What do you mean like rock instead of rap?"

"No, I meant more along the lines of whether you wanted to go to school to be a stage performer or for a specific instrument or a classical vocalist and so on."

"Well I can sing and play the drums. Is there a scholarship for that? I know Jesse doesn't let me sing because he's a jerk, but I've gotten a lot better since glee has started, a-and I'd work really hard at it and stuff. I'll do anything really. I'll even do something weird like ballet or whatever. Please, I don't want to stay here."

Emma sighed. "That's not necessarily how scholarships work. Usually academics have to be up to par with the institution. For you we'll have to look for private scholarships if we're to get you one. It's not a definite process. And I'd advise you into looking at schools you have the best chance of getting into right now."

Finn frowned angrily. "Then what about all that stuff? About how we shouldn't stop believing in ourselves. I don't get it. Pretty much every assembly we've had at this school has told us that we all mean something and that we can go on to be successful. Every teacher besides Miss Sylvester has given us those types of lectures. Why does anyone even bother building up our hopes if it's just some big lie?"

"No, of course not. You should always believe in yourself. It's just-"

"Forget it. OSU at Lima, right?"

Emma sat at her desk and sighed again as she watched Finn storm from her office. This was why she hated senior meetings. Every kid either had movie like dreams of leaving Ohio or they were dejected and resigned over the fact that most of them would be attending Ohio State University: Lima Campus. There was never any in between at McKinley.

* * *

><p>Glee had become a better experience over the last two weeks. They were now on a routine where they rehearsed the competition numbers three days a week and the other two were left for free days. New Directions could thank Rachel for this turn around. Clearly getting Jesse to sing was the best thing that could've happened. He was still an ass, but at least now he was a happier one. He seemed to value partaking in their free days more than half the club did. Quinn didn't know whether to envy the fact that people like Jesse and Rachel had something in their life they were so passionate about that it affected their emotions or to just practice her skills as a side-eyer. Either way, practices still induced pain, and Jesse still refused to make up assignments, leaving the gleeks to pick the topic of their free days which so far has led only to disarray and arguments. But it was better.<p>

Today happened to be a rehearsal day. The last one before Sectionals to be exact. Because they were more than prepared, Jesse decided to earn some extra points and give them the day off. They didn't even need to stay if they didn't want to, however, they did. Instead everyone opened up in what seemed to be the conversation topic of the day and that was Miss Pillsbury's senior meetings. Santana and Artie tried to get Brittany to help them figure out what credits she was short of. Sam and Mercedes discussed whatever their plans were as did Tina and Mike. Puck, Lauren, Finn, and Karofsky chose to ignore this and instead talked about that night's football match. It was the penultimate one of the season considering there was no way they were making the playoffs this year.

Jesse sat down next to Quinn who was also ignoring all of this in her own manner: reading. In the row right ahead of them Rachel, Kurt, and Blaine discussed their plans with enthusiasm, and because Quinn was being so dull, he jumped into their conversation. They filled him in on all the little details of the morning meetings, and Jesse added to the conversation by talking about how he always hated the guidance counselors at his school. It always felt so odd to have people try and guide him when he was obviously going to surpass them in life. He then made the mistake of trying to include Quinn. All he earned for this effort was an insult and a change in the subject as she asked him about the Sectionals' judges. Honestly, she should learn how to try harder. It was clear she could care less about the judges.

Jesse was onto Quinn. Since forming their friendship, they've broached an array of subjects with or without Quinn's consent. However, the one they've never talked about because she won't budge on it was life after high school. And now it seems she won't be able to avoid it anymore which in turn means Jesse will be able to grill her on it in his own special way. He was going to hassle her about it the first chance he got. Like perhaps on the bus to Sectionals. Because, yes, they were taking a _bus._ McKinley was so unlike Carmel some days he just felt like donating his instructor's paycheck to it. He can't even remember the last time he was on a school bus. It had to be elementary school, and the only thing he really remembered was that he hated it.

Unfortunately for Jesse and his glee club, school buses hadn't changed all that much over the last decade or so. The one they boarded the next day was uncomfortable and smelled like a gym locker room. Rachel watched as the bus's ramp lifted Artie inside, and several of her teammates boarded it. She picked up the rear along with Finn as they walked through the parking lot.

"Finn, it's crucial that we talk about this." Rachel continued on with their morning conversation. They had been talking about it ever since he picked her up. Honestly, he was starting to regret making the offer yesterday. "Winter break is coming up in a couple of weeks, and we'll need to know what we're going to do."

"Then why can't we worry about it then?" He retorted.

"Because we should know by the time we begin filling out applications on where we want to apply to. It only makes sense."

"Yes, but since we're not doing it today, I don't understand why we can't just wait to talk about it."

"Because it's fun imaging what next year will be like finally away from McKinley."

"Not for everyone." They stopped walking once they got to the bus. "Look, I know you're really excited about leaving next year and that's great, but it's not perfect like that for everybody else."

"Finn, did you find out bad news in your meeting yesterday? Because if so we can come up with some sort of extra credit plan or a-"

"The meeting was fine, okay? Just look, uh- Can we please not talk about this right now? Today is Sectionals. Let's just focus on that." He concluded, giving her no room for rebuttal as he walked onto the bus.

Rachel and Finn were the last ones to enter after Jesse and Quinn, and apparently they weren't the only ones having a morning disagreement. Quinn and Jesse were feuding over something all while blocking the aisle. Finn took the only seat they weren't blocking, directly behind the driver. He pulled out whatever portable game console it was he owned which generally meant he wanted to be left alone in his own little Finn-world. When Quinn and Jesse finally stopped arguing about whatever it was (and really, it could've been anything) Jesse seemed pleased and sat in the first row seat across from Finn. Quinn huffed before sitting in the seat behind him which left Rachel with four options. Across from Quinn sat Brittany and Santana huddled together, listening to music. Behind them, Tina and Mike sat with each other while Artie occupied his special wheelchair zone next to them. Behind Artie were Blaine and Kurt. Across from the boyfriends were Sam and Mercedes. Puck and Lauren resided behind them while Karofsky sat alone, across from the couple. Rachel went with what she felt was the safest choice at the moment and walked all the way back to the bus to sit next to Dave. Besides, at least this way she'd be able to talk to Kurt.

Once everyone was situated, the driver pulled away from McKinley, and they headed out for the forty minute drive. Rachel sat awkwardly with her seat mate before putting on a grin to break the ice. "So David, are you nervous. It would be understandable if you were. This is your first stage performance in front of an audience, and even I still get nervous before going on, and I have extensive talents. Not to worry, though. Jesse has us more than prepared, and besides, you don't even have to do anything other than background choreography. Although, it'd be best if you hit all of your steps because it might be noticeable if we finally get a set of judges that understands stage performance."

"Rach, I think you're freakin' him out." Puck nudged her across the aisle.

Rachel looked back and forth between Puck and Dave. Dave did seem a little paler since she sat down.

"I was just trying to calm any nerves he may have." She explained.

"Dude, relax." Puck talked to him over Rachel's head. "Sectionals are easy. The judges don't know jack, and it'll be fine if you screw up. Everyone's probably gonna screw up anyway considering Jesse's totally nuts."

"Noah, don't say such negative things." Rachel warned him. He shrugged before going back to Lauren. "Don't listen to him. We'll be great." Rachel smiled back up at Dave. "Now excuse me." She moved to sit on the edge of her seat and leaned forward to talk to Kurt. "Have you spoken to Finn since yesterday?" She asked quietly.

Kurt frowned at the added voice and faced away from Blaine to talk to the girl invading his space. "What?"

"Finn seems disillusioned about our senior meetings with Miss Pillsbury, and he isn't talking to me about it so I thought that maybe he had gone to you."

"No. Sorry. I could try talking to him if you want." Kurt offered.

"No, it's fine." She sighed. "I'll deal with it after Sectionals."

"Okay, then let's talk about us." He perked up. "New York City. You, me, Blaine, and Finn if he ever decides to pull his head out of his behind. Living arrangements. Go."

"Um, I imagined I'd be rooming at NYU."

Blaine leaned forward toward the seat in front of him to talk over Kurt. "College room and board is pretty expensive."

"Yes, so we were thinking we should do what Blaine's cousins did." Kurt went on. "Tell her, Blaine."

"Right, so they all pooled their money and resources together and rented rooms in an off campus house where students live when they can't fully afford dorms. Usually like one guy or a family rents out a house, turning it into a boarding house. It's usually cheaper so maybe we could look for one of those."

"But I want the full college experience." Rachel pouted. "And besides, we'll be in New York. Nothing is going to be inexpensive anyway."

"Fine. It was just an idea." Kurt clicked his tongue.

"Oh. I didn't mean you two shouldn't still consider it."

"We'll look into it some more tomorrow."

"Okay." She paused before moving on to the gossip section. This is what being friends with Kurt for an extensive period of time does to a person. "So what are Mercedes and Sam planning on doing?"

"Well I think-"

"We're two feet away." Mercedes interrupted, not glancing over. "We can hear you."

"I didn't want to disturb you and Sam." Rachel told her. "So what are you doing?"

"A.) it's none of your business, and B.) it's none of your business."

"We haven't decided yet." Sam explained further.

"I see." Rachel smiled politely before turning back around and sharing a look with Kurt. Someone was cranky. "What do you think Quinn's going to do?"

Kurt frowned. "Considering I never talk to her, I have no idea. Try asking Jesse. Let's play the guessing game with Brittany and Santana instead. Now, if Brittany actually passes all of her-"

"I wonder if she's changed her mind at all since last year."

"Uh…I don't think Brittany knew the state of her academic life until yesterday."

"No, not Brittany." She waved off. "Quinn."

"Oh who cares, Quinn's fine. Let's get back to interesting people. Now as I-"

"Quinn's interesting."

He sighed at once again being cut off. "No, Quinn's very boring. Somehow her scandalous teen pregnancy wasn't even fun to chat about. _Especially_ after everyone knew about it."

"Quinn is not boring."

"Rachel, you're looking at this through your friendship goggles of delusion."

"No I'm not. You just happen to be wrong. Personally, I was only curious if she hopefully changed her mind. I believe she mentioned something last year about being a real estate agent and-"

"I'm sorry, Quinn wants to be a real estate agent, and you don't think she's boring?"

"…it could be a fun job."

"Oh God." He chuckled.

"Do not laugh at me, Kurt Hummel. Quinn may not be happy all the time, and she may tend to practice the art of indifference-"

"Do you even hear yourself right now?"

"-but she can be quite the engaging conversationalist when she's willing to talk and-and she has better fashion sense than you do." She glared with a confident nod, and Kurt watched with a bemused frown as she stormed away to the front of the bus.

"Hi." Rachel greeted, plopping down next to Quinn. She received a soft "hey" in return before Quinn went back to gazing out of her window. Rachel chewed on her lip before continuing on with her curiosity. "Not to pry but Kurt and I were just wondering, arguing really, about what it was you were planning on doing with yourself after graduation. Kurt was very, um, interested."

She slowly looked away from the window and back over to Rachel. "Why does everyone keep asking these questions?" Quinn spoke very quietly, praying Rachel would follow her example and do the same. She could practically envision Jesse's hears perking up in front of them.

Rachel thankfully followed suit. "Because it's a big deal, Quinn. We now live in a world where a high school diploma by itself is considerably useless."

"No, I mean the answer should be obvious." She corrected. "Face it, aside from yourself, everyone else in school is either going to OSU at Lima or nowhere."

"Quinn, that's not true."

"Really? So you plan on staying here with Finn and the rest of us?" She asked scathingly.

"That's not what I meant. No one has to stay in Lima if they don't want to. There's plenty of opportunity to leave. You have options. I fully believe in everyone in glee, and I think that every single one of us can and will go on to be successful."

Quinn smiled sadly for a moment. "You know sometimes I really envy your ability at living in a fantasy world."

"It's not a fantasy."

"Yes it is. Do you _really_ think that everyone on this bus is going somewhere? Honestly, Rachel? Do you think Puck or Lauren is going to change the world? Or do, _God_, do you think Finn will be able to follow you where you plan on going? Where is it you plan on going anyway?"

"NYU hopefully."

"Yeah, because when I hear esteemed, private college in one of the greatest cities in the world my mind automatically goes to Finn Hudson."

"Hypothetically, if Finn was to come with me, there's no reason he couldn't attend a different school that'd be easier for him to get into. As for Lauren or Noah, no I don't necessarily believe that either of them will go on to win Nobel Prizes, but that doesn't mean I think they'll amount to nothing. You, on the other hand, can do anything of your choosing."

Quinn dropped her head to the back of the seat and looked at the back of Jesse's seat. "It's funny, but it seems like no matter where anybody's from they always want to leave and move somewhere else. It's always dreams filled with greener pastures, greater horizons. But the reality is very few ever do. That's why terrible towns and cities like Lima or anywhere in Ohio for that matter have actual populations."

"That's a narrow outlook."

Quinn turned her head to the left again. "How is it an outlook? Outlooks are opinions. This is something that's been proven time and time again."

"It is an outlook. You know why? Because I don't think you actually believe this."

"Really?"

"Yes. You're clearly upset by the prospect of staying here."

"Well who wouldn't be?" Quinn replied harshly.

Rachel sighed as it was obvious she had put Quinn on edge. "I'll never understand what you're afraid of, Quinn."

"And I don't understand why you're still bothering me."

"I'm bothering you because I'm your friend. I'm sure it's the same reason why you're constantly harassed by Jesse. You make it extremely hard for people who care about you."

Rachel bit her tongue as she recognized the borderline mini-breakdown look on Quinn's face. She had seen it too many times and now she had caused it by touching on an insecurity. _Great_. And this was their first Sectionals without added drama too.

"Well no one asked you to, did they?"

"Quinn-"

"Can you just go?" She snapped, leaving Rachel to swallow down her words.

"Fine."

Quinn took a deep, calming breath as Rachel got up and walked back to where she came from. And now she felt guilty. Why was it that she was the one who had to feel guilty? It was Rachel who kept pushing.

"Way harsh, Q." Brittany told her helpfully.

Quinn just rolled her eyes before standing up. Their bus driver seemed to be tiring of all this movement, but she still walked all the way to the back of the bus anyway.

Rachel looked up expressionless as Quinn gripped the top of Kurt's seat to keep from swaying. "Was there something you needed, Quinn?"

Quinn looked past her over at Karofsky. "So, um, we're switching seats."

He frowned along with Rachel. "Huh?" He asked.

"Yeah, don't worry it will be fun. You'll have a front row showing to Brittany and Santana perving on each other."

"Um, but…" He trailed off, not budging.

Quinn challenged him with a raised eyebrow. Karofsky looked between the two before sneering. He was comfortable. He liked the back seats. He always picked them during road games. Yet he still stood with Rachel in order to move up to where Quinn had previously sat. How the hell three ex-cheerios became his own personal kryptonite was anyone's guess.

Rachel moved into the window side and sat down followed by Quinn. They sat in an admittedly tongue-tied silence for about a full minute, both waiting for Quinn to say something. She was stuck between feeling like she should apologize and not actually seeing what she had to apologize for.

"I just…I don't want to talk." Quinn said gently instead.

"Okay." Rachel understood, nodding.

"Okay."

They spent the rest of the bus ride in a comfortable silence, listening to the rest of their teammates.

* * *

><p>Sectionals, as promised by the Gods, were a joke. Team Random, aka the Musical Keys, performed first. The school they came from had a total of four show choirs, one for each grade level, and this one happened to be the freshman one. None of the boys had hit puberty yet, and the whole thing was all-around terrible. After an intermission, the Warblers followed and did their never changing routine. The highlight of their night actually seemed to be reuniting with Blaine and Kurt backstage. They also caught up with New Directions as well. Jesse seriously needed to teach his team that they do not associate with other show choirs unless it was to get inside their head and throw off their performance. You can't be friends with your rivals. And everyone was considered a rival.<p>

Jesse stood and looked over New Directions as they waited around in the green room. "Okay. Well I always feel these sorts of things should have a show circle, so let's go." The majority of the team begrudgingly joined him and an excited Rachel and Brittany in the so-called show circle. "So Sectionals. They're basically meaningless so try not to, I don't know, lose. I imagine that would be rather embarrassing. Even for you. I don't believe in luck, but this would be the part where I'd wish you all luck if I did. Okay." Jesse dropped his hands, putting an end to the show circle.

Santana scoffed. "Are you kidding me?"

"I'm sorry?"

"That's you big show choir instructor speech to get us pumped up?"

"Yes. As per usual, I don't see what the problem is."

"Dude, you suck at giving pep talks." Puck agreed before looking over the rest of the club. "I say we go out there and kick some dancing, show choir ass!"

"Well that wasn't much better." Kurt declared, humoring some while offending others.

As the group began to bicker like nursing home residents over motivational techniques, Jesse decided that this was a prime opportunity to talk to (pester) Quinn. Rachel had her own fun on the bus and now it was his turn. He grabbed her by the arm to pull her across the room for privacy. "If I've estimated this correctly, we seem to have a spare five minutes until you go on." He smirked. "You know, I wouldn't actually care, but by now I know your tells. What happened in the notorious counselor session?"

"I already told you. Nothing. It was a pointless meeting."

"Not true because when something's pointless in your life you give off no reaction. This you're avoiding which is a reaction; no matter how counterproductive."

"Okay, this whole thing where you claim to know everything about me is getting a little creepy."

"So we're just not going to talk about it then?"

"There's nothing to talk about."

Jesse gritted his teeth before responding. "You are such a circle."

Quinn blinked, having no comeback. She had never been called a shape before. "I'm-I'm a _circle_?"

"Yes. Endless. You just keep going around and around and around. With every bit of progress that is made, you just run right back around to the starting point erasing all of it." He inhaled sharply. "Be a line."

"Um, that makes no sense. Lines are also endless."

"No, lines can bend and form one of those corner angles with the little square in it."

"You mean a right angle?"

"No, a right angle is that check mark with the line on top."

"No, that's a square root sign."

"Oh yeah, that's what it was called. The little box in the corner is a square root angle."

"No, Jesse…just no." Quinn shook her head. How Rachel thought he was smart is just…_Oh, God_. The girl probably thinks Finn is some sort of a genius.

"Whatever. I will get you to talk as I always do. Really, Quinn, for being so stubborn, you give in quite easily."

Quinn gave a patented glare, and not soon after, New Directions was being announced. The club headed to the stage, and Jesse returned to his prime seat in the audience. He made sure that the seating arrangements had New Directions sitting closest to the judges so he could monitor them throughout the other clubs' performances. As of now, it was safe to place a bet on New Directions taking first place. The judges didn't seem all that impressed with the other two clubs, and really, Jesse would just quit if they tied again this year.

The audience quieted down and got set as the stage's curtain opened to reveal _the_ New Directions. Jesse designed a very simple arrangement for the a cappella duet. The set up was safe and boring, allowing everything to be placed on the vocals. The duet was all about the choir part of show choir while Artie's number was all about the show. On the top riser stood from left to right: Mercedes, Karofsky, Brittany, Finn, Lauren, Puck, and Santana. The second riser was Sam, Quinn, Rachel, and Mike. The bottom row was Kurt, Tina, and Blaine while Artie's chair was on the stage floor positioned right in front of Tina. So far so good. The amount of space between everyone was equal. No one seemed to be glaring at each other. Nothing was awkward. Quite the feat in itself thus far.

"_Strumming my pain with his fingers._" Mercedes's voice echoed through the theater as she descended down the steps.

Santana followed her actions and joined in singing with Mercedes. "_Singing my life with his words._ _Killing me softly with his song_." The two walked forward together until they were a good set of feet in front of the rest of New Directions. "_Killing me softly, with his song, telling my whole life, with his words, killing me softly, with his song._"

"_I heard he sang a good song_." Santana began the first verse as New Directions softly layered vocals over from the background. "_I heard he had a style. And so I came to see him and_," Mercedes joined in, "_listen for a while._"

"_And there he was this young boy, a stranger to my eyes_." Santana led them back into the chorus.

The chorus toed the line between being both soothing and eerie. Santana and Mercedes still joined together to sing through the lines only now they had the girls behind them echoing the words while the boys added in their stream of deeper vocals. Easily the most boring performance of the night, but it was beautiful which could not be said about anything else the judges had seen. Subjectively speaking, Jesse thinks the other two schools just should have stayed home.

Once the song finished, New Directions was given a nice hand before they got settled for their next number. Everyone partnered up save for Artie and spread out amongst the stage. Artie remained completely still from where he was during the last number. On his left Rachel and Blaine paired up along with Puck and Mercedes, Karofsky and Lauren, and Finn and Brittany. On his rights was Santana and Sam, Quinn and Kurt, and Mike and Tina. The long drumroll began the song, and they were off.

"_Stand!_" Everyone sang together, and Artie rolled to the front of the stage.

"_In the end you'll still be you._" Artie sang to the audience as he rolled across the front edge of the stage. The rest of the club tried to show off Jesse's upbeat choreography behind him.

Sam and Santana danced forward to sing with Artie. "_One that's done all the things you set out to do._"

"_Stand!_"

"_There's a cross for you to bear._" Artie continued to roll in front of the dancing team behind him.

Rachel and Blaine hit their marks as they sang with Artie on the opposite side of the stage. "_Things to go through if you're going anywhere._"

"_Stand!_"

Artie hummed and went into his line. "_For the things you know are right._"

"_It's the truth that the truth makes them so uptight._" The Sam and Santana partnership jumped in again.

"_Stand!_"

"_All the things you want are real._"

"_You have you to complete and there is no deal._" Rachel and Blaine helped Artie to continue the pattern.

"_Stand! Stand! Stand!_" Mercedes thundered out her part.

"_Everybody, yeah._" Artie sang out with her.

"_Stand! Stand! Stand!_"

The rest of the verses continued on in a very similar manner, and the crowd began to get into it and dance themselves. This was only further proof that Sectionals was something to laugh at. The crowd was obviously filled with parents and morons and those that fell into both categories. This type of behavior would never take place at Nationals. Nationals had screaming, applauding fans, but it was prestigious. They would never have people get up and dance or hold homemade props. Thankfully, Jesse only shook his head at the lot of them and was able to hold in his laughter until the end of the song which ended up garnering a standing ovation. When the song changed tones and the freestyle section given to Mike and Brittany came in, they ended it all with a giant "_Stand!_" while Puck and Sam lifted Artie from his chair, allowing him to stand. It was then the crowd jumped to their feet, and Jesse laughed all the way to the bank. People were just too predictable.

New Directions bounced off the stage to a clapping crowd, and the third and final intermission started as the judges headed into their own room to vote. Jesse headed back to the green room to greet his team of soon-to-be winners. They were all hyper and happy, still running on their adrenaline high. _Jerks._ He briefly wondered if it would be considered against the rules if say he were to perform with them at some point. Really, it wasn't fair. Finally, when the judges finished their jobs (It honestly shouldn't have taken as long as it did considering it should be a relatively easy choice.), New Directions retook the stage with the Warblers and the Musical Keys. In the surprise that surprised nobody, New Directions was awarded first place. Jesse tried really hard no to gloat and put on his best sympathy face for the losers. Honest, he did. Whatever, that was their problem, because for him and his show choir, Regionals were next.


	11. Production

**PRODUCTION**

Karofsky shut his locker after the final class period of the day and headed to the choir room. He got to the music hall before he was stopped by some of his former friends.

"Ugh, what now?" He sneered. Since this morning, the team's harassment seemed to have gone up, and Karofsky was getting rightfully pissed.

"Well we we're just wondering since you're still in gay club and the Bully Chicks if you finally planned on telling everyone." Paul Risner, the Titan's crap tailback, answered first.

Azimio was the one that continued. "Yeah, now that football's over, you're free to come out of the closet like the rest of the damn glee club."

Karofsky growled and shoved his once friend back a few feet. Before anything else could take place, a throat clearing stopped them.

"Well, well." Jesse gained the rest of their attention, speaking airily. "It looks like we have a classical high school confrontation on our hands. Too bad it's been overplayed for the last fifty years and is no longer of any entertainment value." He looked to Karofsky. "We've got rehearsals."

"That's right. So skip along now." Azimio snickered with the guys causing Karofsky to freeze, and Jesse to turn back around.

"You know, it's quite funny, but I was just in a meeting with Principal Figgins." Jesse informed them pleasantly. "Mind you, I got some unfortunate news, but I was also granted some perks. As it turns out I've had them all along, I just never knew it considering I'm not actually a teacher. However, it's been brought to my attention that I _am_ still considered a member of McKinley's faculty which means I have added power in which to abuse. I think I'll start today." He reached into his shoulder bag, pulling out a pad of paper and a pen. He scribbled something quickly before handing a pink slip of paper over to Azimio. "So here is your lovely detention. I'm giving it to you on the grounds of, well for lack of a better term, sucking." He smirked. "You gentlemen have a nice day." He and Dave walked away from the scene. "You know, that was kind of fun." Jesse chuckled, thinking of an excuse to give Finn one.

When they finished their short journey to the choir room, Karofsky immediately took his seat while Jesse set his bag on the piano before addressing the room.

"You're late." Quinn scolded him playfully from the front row of chairs.

"Oh you." Jesse patted her head before being swatted away. "As you can all tell from looking at me, I seem to be in a good mood. Well guess what? I'm not."

"Does this mean we're going back to full weeks with army workouts?" Sam inquired.

"Sam, do not disrespect the marines by comparing them to the army and no." Jesse chided. "Principal Figgins called me down to his office last period-"

"Just claim you didn't do it. Works every time." Puck told him

Lauren nodded. "Yes, and try to maintain eye contact. It totally freaks him out."

"Also, when in doubt, whip out some vampires." Tina advised.

"_Anyway_, I had plans to start on our Regionals set list this week before we all go on break, but I'm afraid we'll no longer be able to do that." Jesse informed.

"That's terrible news." Mercedes deadpanned. "Now we won't be able to _work_ on our last week of the semester."

"I'm crying." Kurt continued dryly.

"Laugh now because you haven't heard the best part yet." Jesse sent them a deprecating grin before addressing the club as a whole once again. "New Directions is putting on a play, and I have to direct it."

Finn frowned. "Um but like a musical or…"

"No, an actual play. McKinley's annual Christmas production to be precise. It seems because of both lack of funding and interest, McKinley no longer has a drama department."

"I think that's for the best. It was absolutely embarrassing to be a part of." Rachel admitted.

"Well, since Figgins doesn't want to ignore Christmas or something religious like that, we've been assigned to put one on."

"Can we even do that? There's fifteen of us." Kurt asked him.

Jesse shrugged. "Oddly enough, set and stage design still exists even though there are no actors. They're the ones who have been setting up the auditorium for glee which does explain a lot because up until now I was starting to suspect magic. Anyhow, they'll be our extras. We'll be the stars. Rehearsals go through today until Thursday. Dress rehearsals are on Friday which is opening night. We will also have a show on both Saturday and Sunday. I'm sure this will go nothing but smoothly." He added sarcastically.

"This is exciting. What are we doing?" Rachel questioned.

Mercedes held up her finger. "Hold up, I'm confused on how this is a good thing."

"Charles Dickens' _A Christmas Carol._" Jesse answered Rachel, ignoring the rest of them.

"Yeah, I'm with Rerun on this one." Santana said and Mercedes rolled her eyes. "Are we seriously gonna try this again?"

"Yeah, _Rocky Horror_ really didn't go too well." Mike added.

"That was pretty uncomfortable." Finn agreed.

Sam frowned. "And Mr. Schue totally stole my spot."

"Guys, _Rocky Horror_ was actually very good for our first musical. It just happened to be inappropriate for a high school setting." Rachel encouraged with a smile.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure you're forgetting the part where you lost your shit." Santana told her. "You spent the entire time criticizing our performances and being nothing but a pain. More so than you usually are."

"Well I'm sure I'll be the one doing that this time." Jesse jumped in. "Look, we're doing this. I don't even care if it's not good. The point is if we don't do it, we won't get any funding for Regionals. So let's just get to the auditorium, okay?"

* * *

><p>The first day of rehearsals was a catastrophe. The sets they were using were sets from previous plays put on at the school. They were just being remolded slightly. The same could be said about the costumes. Jesse began by assigning everyone in glee a part and then gave the rest out to their batch of extras. Because Blaine and Rachel were supposedly the only ones to every take an acting class, Blaine was given the male lead. Rachel was just given a minor part because this play was really all about the Scrooge character and nobody else. He wished this wasn't the case because while Jesse didn't doubt Blaine had some type of training, it was clear that the boy just wasn't versatile enough of an actor to play Scrooge. And in turn everyone was drowning in his performance. New Directions had reached a new level of terrible.<p>

"There is nothing on which it is so hard as poverty." Blaine spoke his line proudly with a nod of his head. Quinn shook hers before purposefully looking down at the script in his hand. He frowned before picking it up to skim over it. "Oh, um…And there is nothing it professes to condemn with such severity as the pursuit of wealth." He smiled before whispering, "Go."

Quinn opted out of actually _acting_ and decided to just lift the script and begin reading from it as if it was a book. "You fear the world too much. All your other hopes have merged into the hope of being beyond the chance of its sordid reproach."

Jesse watched on as he stood by the piano rubbing his temples. Sadly, this was one of the better read-throughs New Directions has had today even if they were both ignoring his direction of trying to find the romantic chemistry between their characters of Belle and Scrooge. He continued to just observe instead of critique as Quinn rushed through her lines with no enthusiasm which opposite Blaine was reasonably funny. She had been very withdrawn lately; even for her.

Finn approached Jesse from his blindside. "Your stalker is showing."

Jesse looked over at him once before looking back to the scene. "Oh it's you. I assumed this would be something worth my time." Finn rolled his eyes. "And for the record, I'm not stalking. I'm just a concerned friend."

"Why? What's going on? Is this like about the play because so far we all seem to suck. It's not just Quinn."

"It's not about the play." Jesse clarified and because he was bored and Finn actually seemed worried, he delved further. "Quinn is refusing to talk to me about what she plans on doing after graduation."

"Really?" Finn asked surprised. "That's weird. I think Quinn's always made it pretty clear on what she wants to do."

"I'm sorry, but out of everyone in her world, Quinn has chosen _you_ to confide with on this?"

"Uh, not in so many words. She never actually said anything, but she used to hint to things all the time when we were dating. And she'd talk about our future where we'd be old and married." He shrugged. "Quinn wants the simple life, you know? We were always supposed to be high school sweethearts and go on to get married and buy a house here before having two kids and a dog. It's actually one of the reasons I broke up with her. I didn't want the same things as her anymore."

When this day was over, Jesse was going to give himself a prize for not pointing out how stupid he found Finn to be in this moment. "Do you ever actually get to know anyone you date?" He asked him instead but didn't wait around for an answer.

Finn frowned as Jesse walked away from him to announce the end of rehearsals. Honestly, Jesse couldn't bear to witness anymore of this today.

The second day was just as devastating as the first. Rachel wasn't sure how they collectively as a group were this bad. Okay, so maybe she was a little critical, but she doesn't seem to remember _Rocky Horror_ going this way. It was true none of them could act, but New Directions was at least able to memorize lines last time…for the most part. But unless something drastically changed, they weren't going to be able to pull this off. And to be honest, she wasn't even sure anymore if it was their lack of expertise in dramatic acting. She was beginning to suspect that _A Christmas Carol_ was just not something teenagers should perform in.

"Dear, dear brother. I have come to bring you home, dear brother." Rachel clapped and laughed as the script told her to. "To bring you home, home, home."

"Home, little Fan." Sam uttered out, playing Young Scrooge.

Rachel titled her head having no idea how someone could mess up a three worded line, but Sam had. "No, I can't."

Jesse walked the few feet over to the scene. "What's the problem, Rachel?"

"I'm sorry, Jesse, but this is awful."

"Yes, I believe we're all more than aware of this fact."

"Well, aren't you as the director going to do anything about it?" She prodded. "You're supposed to be a perfectionist."

"Not when it comes to a play we all got roped into doing I'm not. I'm not wasting our energy with this when we have to start prepping for Regionals in a couple of weeks."

"That's-that's just…" She looked on appalled. "You should be as ashamed of yourself as much as I am right now."

Jesse merely shrugged prompting Rachel to stomp her foot and rush past him. Those with a clear view watched as she headed off the stage and up the stairs toward an exit.

"I really don't miss that side of her." Kurt mumbled earing some agreement.

Rachel finished her exit, letting the door slam shut behind her. She huffed loudly before she began to pace outside the auditorium. This usually calmed the divatude. Then she could go back inside before probably freaking out all over again. It's just…they –especially Jesse– should be taking this seriously. This was what she planned on doing in her future, and all practice was good practice.

She continued to pace until she was interrupted. This was somewhat embarrassing to be honest. It's not every day you're caught randomly walking back and forth by Quinn Fabray. Rachel gazed at her for a while before coming up with a suitable comment. "You're late to rehearsals." She berated, folding her arms.

Quinn looked around the hallway, off guard. She had no idea why Rachel was yelling at her. "Yeah, Miss Pillsbury called me into her office, and I couldn't really get away from her."

"Oh?" Rachel unfolded her arms and took a step forward, hopeful now. And people said Quinn had mood swings. "How did it go? Did she convince you to change your mind?"

Quinn ignored her. "So did Jesse cancel again today or did you decide now would be a good time for a break?"

"We'll say the latter." Rachel answered sheepishly and went on to fill Quinn in. "I may have proven Santana's earlier grievance correct and stormed out. I can't help it that no one in glee could act to save their lives. It actually gives me chills, Quinn. And not the chills anyone wants to have." Quinn chuckled at this. "I should be lead. I'm the only one with any stage experience. I don't care what Blaine says. He's obviously lying. There is no way he's a trained actor. He delays between every line. He can't even hit a mark. And he's way too happy to rely on his own characteristics to play Ebenezer Scrooge. The only one in this entire building I could see naturally filling out that role would be Miss Sylvester, but somehow I don't see her joining in."

"Not that I don't agree with you, but how do you think you'd be able to play Scrooge? He's a guy."

Rachel's eyes brightened in that childlike way they tended to. "Ah, yes, which is why I've been analyzing. There's no reason why we can't perhaps make some alterations to the script and make it our own. Just, oh I don't know, off the top of my head here, we could change the character into being Ms. Evelyn Scrooge. A heartless woman who has been scorned one too many times to find it in herself to care for others anymore. It will be the same story only told from a woman's point of view. A woman who is portrayed by me."

"So go to Jesse. He'll listen to you."

"I've considered it."

"And yet you've stormed out because?" Quinn pried, but Rachel seemed to be finding her shoes quite interesting at the moment. "Rachel."

"Look, since Jesse took over New Directions the club has been a lot more tolerant of me." She explained. "None of them seem to resent me anymore, and that's all because Jesse is twice as overbearing and close-minded as I ever was. By comparison I actually look relatively tame. If I were to go openly complain to Jesse to get the lead spot, it'd be like the last two years all over again. It may be selfish of me, but I'd rather have the play suffer than revert back to that."

"Well maybe you don't have to." Quinn brushed past her. This was going to be fun.

"What? No, Quinn, why are you smirking? Quinn?" Rachel followed Quinn back into the auditorium.

Emma Pillsbury was annoying. Quinn had never noticed before because the woman always seemed sweet even if she was, like, constantly marrying other men while obsessed with Mr. Schue. But as of today, the woman was to be forever considered annoying. Where Quinn wanted to go to school was her decision, not the guidance counselor's. Miss Pillhead, as Santana liked to refer to her, should know when to leave someone alone. And since the woman was a teacher and Quinn couldn't yell at her about this, she figured she could go with her favorite substitute and take her remaining frustration out on Jesse. Plus, this play was not going to happen by Friday if _something_, anything, didn't change.

"I demand you make Rachel lead." She strutted straight up to her favorite punching bag, Rachel in tow.

Jesse licked his lips before slowly dropping his head to address her. "Well that's an interesting opinion, Quinn. By all means, what has brought you to this moment in your life?"

"Logic."

"Quinn." Rachel tugged on the girl's sleeve, but Quinn pulled her arm away. The blonde had gained not only Jesse's attention but the rest of New Directions' which is what Rachel had been hoping to avoid.

"She's the only one here with any type of background on stage. Call me insane, but shouldn't those with the most experience and skill take the lead spots?"

"Um, but I've been trained as an actor too." Blaine disturbed them.

Quinn snapped her attention to him. "Then _why_ are you so bad at it?" She looked back to Jesse. "Nothing is ever going to be accomplished if we're all just wandering around here aimlessly not knowing what to do."

Santana scoffed. "Wow Berry, never thought you'd get someone else to do your dirty work for you."

"Actually, Rachel was trying to talk me out of doing this which is pretty considerate of her since she's the all-around most talented person here, wouldn't you say?" Quinn arched an eyebrow, practiced head cheerio stance on display. It missed being used.

"Believe me." Jesse interrupted. "I'm more than aware that Rachel and I are the most talented people here. But it's a male lead."

"So? The Globe Theatre only ever used male performers for every Shakespeare part that was written. And besides, we can come up with something else if that's the problem. I don't know, like make Scrooge Ms. Evelyn Scrooge or something. We can reshape the whole play. You'll be considered innovative by all of McKinley." She threw in some flattery. "Jesse, this play is not working. The roles do not fit who you've picked to play them. If we're going to do this, then you're going to have to make some changes." Quinn shared a quick glance with Rachel as they waited for him to respond.

"This would expel my migraine." He spoke slowly. It'd basically be placing all the responsibility onto someone's shoulders who wanted it there. All he would have to do is watch and secretly come up with Regionals choreography.

"So is Blaine not lead anymore?" Kurt questioned on behalf of his boyfriend.

"You're all getting new parts." Jesse told the group.

"That I can get on board with as long as I have no relation to the Cratchit family." Santana demanded.

"Fine. Santana, you'll now be the Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come. I think you can handle rousing up the fear that's needed for the part." He agreed before moving on. "Kurt, you're the Ghost of Christmas Present. Mike, take the past. Rachel, you will be our lead of Evelyn Scrooge, and Finn, I think you can bumble around enough to be Bob Cratchit." He looked down the line of New Directions, pausing on his friend. "Ah, Quinn, you only made mention of changing Scrooge's role around. Does that mean we're keeping the rest because if you'd like, you can still play Belle. No? Okay then. Mrs. Cratchit it is."

Finn frowned. "Wait-"

Jesse continued on. "Sam, you seem trustworthy enough. Belle will become Ben, and you will play him. Tina, take over Fan. Blaine, you're now Fred. Mercedes, you're Fred's wife." The two shared a look while Kurt grinned at the both of them. "Puck, Fezziwig. Karofsky, Jacob Marley. Brittany will be flashback/childhood Scrooge. Lauren, you'll narrate, and Artie, you'll still-"

"Still be Tiny Tim." Artie finished for him.

"Great. Go read through your new lines." Jesse dismissed them, allowing them to run free. He glided over to a seemingly pleased Quinn. "Come up with this all on the spur of the moment did ya?" He asked her.

"Rachel may have mentioned something."

"Hmph." He chortled. "What do you know? That's even more incriminating. And for the record, I like this Quinn. She's interactive."

The third day was perhaps the only day that went swimmingly. Quinn's request, Rachel's idea, or whoever came up with the change proved to be correct. Rachel knew how to handle a play and putting her in the center made everyone around her better. Whether New Directions ever wanted to admit to it or not, Rachel was their leader. When they didn't know what to do they needed someone they could follow behind blindly, and that person was Rachel. Of course this was never to be mentioned or acknowledged aloud.

The fourth day hit a bit of a snag when Karofsky quit. Jesse suspected it had something to do with the jocks-made-of-rocks pressuring him. And even if they haven't, Jesse had still been giving them detentions anyway. _Whatever._ They were assholes, and just because he didn't particularly like New Directions didn't mean he enjoyed other people messing with them. Anyway, Karofsky mimicked Rachel's storm-out techniques after venting some complaints about how stupid doing a play was.

"I'll go talk to him." Kurt moved to follow after Dave, but Santana beat him to it.

"No, let me. He'll do anything I'll tell him to."

"It's true." Brittany nodded. "He's like the perfect pet."

By dress rehearsals on the final day, Karofsky still hadn't returned, and Lauren had taken over his role of the now Jackie Marley. Santana had continued to try intimidation to get him back. Brittany had tried Brittany-ation. Kurt and Blaine had tried talking to him like normal people. Puck and Sam tried talking to him like football teammates. Nothing had worked, and he obviously was not going to be performing with them over the next three days. Quinn thinks he may have the right idea. Aside from Rachel, no one still really knew what they were doing, and stage-fright seemed to be settling in. They weren't actors, they were singers, and other than the opening caroling, no one would be singing anything. At least with _Rocky Horror_ they knew they could've distracted the audience with the songs.

Finn tried pulling down his pants some more at his ankles. They happened to be a little short which was uncomfortable and totally looked weird, but he couldn't wear his pants any lower or else his shirt would look too short. He really needed to talk to the costume design or someone because he didn't see this working out. It was already hard enough to walk in the old people shoes he was wearing. He awkwardly finished his walk over to where Quinn stood. They were going to go over their scenes once more. He didn't want to make her uncomfortable or anything just because Jesse felt like being Jesse. So far they had worked well together, though, so he wasn't really worried or anything.

He greeted Quinn with a small nudge and leaned up against the backstage wall with her. Quinn was watching Jesse direct Rachel and Mike through one of their scenes. Finn was content enough to just stand there and watch Rachel with her. Rachel had been awesome this week. He never thought his girlfriend would be so good at pretending to be mean and terrible like the Scrooge character. She was a thousand times better than when Donald Duck did it. It was just…a tiny part of him wished that she wasn't.

"She's really great isn't she?" Finn asked her and watched as Quinn swallowed before responding. It was a pointless question, really.

"She's Rachel."

"You were right before." She sent him a questioning look so he elaborated. "When you told her she was better than me. You know, I thought about that for a long time after you said it." He added. "I think on some level I've always known that. Like last year when we got back together, we knew it was only going to be until graduation. Except I don't want that. When I broke up with you it wasn't just so I could be with Rachel for a year. I always want to be with her."

She crossed her arms defensively. "Why are you telling me all of this?"

"Because you were right." He repeated sadly. "It doesn't matter what I want. She's not staying here, and I can't go with her. I mean I'm Lima, right?" He glanced down at her, chuckling humorlessly.

Quinn looked away from him and back to Rachel. Admittedly, that was a terrible thing to tell Finn. There was no greater insult than telling someone they were a Lima Loser. "Well it's not like you're going to be stuck here alone." She offered in cheap penance. He only sighed and dropped his head against the wall behind them.

"I don't know how to try anymore." He frowned as he tends to do when he's stuck on something. "How do you be with someone when you know exactly when you're going to stop being with them?"

She stared at him for a moment as he seemed to be waiting for something. _Wait. _Did he actually want a response? Someone needed to teach him what a rhetorical question was. "I can't give you an answer, Finn. That's your dilemma." He opened his mouth to continue while Quinn ended the conversation the only way she knew how by walking away from him over to Brittany and Santana.

He guessed they weren't re-rehearsing again. Well that didn't go well. He really thought Quinn could offer him some insight on his relationship with Rachel. She and Rachel were friends now, and besides, it wasn't like Quinn hadn't done it before. Plus, Quinn kind of knew what drowning in a relationship felt like which yeah, okay, kind of his fault there, but he thought she would sympathize with him or something. He really needed someone to tell him how to fix things. Because he really didn't think that it was a good thing to have _everything_ remind him about how he was staying here while the girl he loved was leaving. And he really didn't like being bitter about that fact. That really wasn't fair to anyone. No one had even done anything wrong.

* * *

><p>On the night of, Rachel sat in the mock dressing rooms backstage preparing herself. The butterflies were bouncing around excitedly as they always do before she takes a stage.<p>

"Rachel?" Jesse knocked on the wooden siding outside the curtain.

"You can come in."

Jesse pulled open the curtain and entered before shutting it again. _Curtains._ This school was ridiculous. "What are you still doing in here? The show starts in about twenty minutes. You're already dressed." He walked further into the small space and tried not to lean against the sorry excuse for a wall. Really, he was afraid it would fall.

"Preparing myself for tonight."

"Nervous?"

She shook her head. "It's strange, but no. Not really. I just…It doesn't feel like it normally does." She let the smallest of smiles grace her features. "I feel like I'm over it."

"What? Stage-fright?"

She shook her head gently again. "No. High school. I've actually got all of my credits already, and I know what I'm doing next year and where I'm going to be…I'm not thinking about McKinley anymore. Usually when New Directions has been forced to perform in front of the student body in the past, I've always been so worried about what we would have to endure the next day. We're the targets in this school, but it doesn't feel like that tonight."

"I'd say that's because none of them matter. You're going to be fantastic tonight, and then you will move on and spend your life doing the most wonderful of things while they'll all be stuck here. Really, I think you should spend tonight feeling some sort of gratification in spite of all them." He smiled alone as she suddenly seemed to be thinking about something else. He lost his smile. "What?"

"Has Quinn talked to you at all? About college?"

Well that wasn't what he was expecting. "Frustratingly, no."

"You need to change that. I've tried, but she won't talk to me. We may have gotten closer recently, but she doesn't trust me." She paused. "She trusts you."

"Well maybe you can explain this concept to her."

Rachel ignored his sarcasm. "She plans on staying here. Jesse, she can't go to OSU at Lima. It's an open admission school. They'll take anyone. She's underestimating herself, and as someone she listens to, I feel you need to encourage her to broaden her horizons."

"You know, this is odd. Finn said something similar the other day." He informed. "Why does everyone assume she's staying in Lima?"

"Because she is."

"No she's not."

"No Jesse, she's said she is on multiple occasions."

"Well that's-" He cut himself off, not having words. He ran a hand through his hair. Quinn's assortment of issues was going to send him to an early grave. "Why?" He snapped dismayed, not even looking for a response. Rachel still gave him one.

"I'd be being presumptuous, but last year she confided about being terrified. I believe that was the word she chose."

Jesse sighed loudly, taking the risk and leaning against the wall. "Of course, what else would it be?" He rolled his eyes spitefully. "Quinn tends to let fear dictate her life. It why she's such a control freak. We just haven't gotten to that aspect yet. We're still busy dealing with her constant need for denial. At this rate, Quinn will be fixed once we're both set up for retirement."

Rachel smiled delicately. "I think you're exaggerating. Quinn isn't broken, Jesse. She's just-"

"A mess?" He offered. "The thing about Quinn, Rachel, is that it's never just one thing with her. You'll try and help her with one problem or one insecurity, and about halfway through dealing with it, it leads you into discovering five more. And then those each lead to five more. And it continues like that until you're left buried in no man's land."

"You're being dramatic. Every girl has their fair share of insecurities."

He wished that was the case with Quinn. He'd love it if all of her problems were the typical teenaged girl problems. They'd be pointless and he would be able to disregard them and move on. But no, he had to pick out the most troubled girl on the lot. He didn't feel like trying to teach Rachel what a Quinn was, though, so he just agreed by saying, "Maybe."

"So now that I've been assured that you'll speak with Quinn, what is it _you_ plan on doing?" She grinned brightly.

"I'm afraid I don't understand the question."

"Well what is it you plan on doing once this year's over with. I suppose you could stay here and try and expand New Directions with an entire new roster once everyone graduates, but I see you having stronger ambitions than that."

Jesse frowned. _Oh wow._ What was he going to do? "I haven't thought about it. The only reason I took the job here was because of you and Quinn. I've been so busy focused on other people this year that I haven't thought about my own future in a while. Do you see? This is the exact problem with being as selfless as I am. I've been so busy carrying around Quinn's baggage and helping you to see that Finn isn't worth anything and keeping Karofsky's bullies away and helping Santana inform glee of her sexuality and find romance with Brittany—I'm still surprised about that one by the way."

"Oh yes. I too was shocked the first time I found out Santana and Brittany were having sexual relations with each other. Of course once the shock wore off, I used this information to coerce them into being in our 'Run, Joey, Run' video, but that's neither here nor there. Water under glee's exceptionally large bridge."

"No, that's not what I meant. I was referring to how I was surprised that she actually _came_ _out_ to glee. I would have thought everyone already knew. I mean it's so obvious. I suspected it from the moment I met her."

"You did not."

"No, yes, I did. Admittedly Brittany was harder to peg, but as a future celebrity, I have outstanding gaydar. I can actually guarantee that if New Directions were to have a ten year reunion, half of the club would come back gay. Or well, gayer. It's a well-known show choir statistic." He nodded confidently. "Shall we head to the stage?" He led Rachel out of the room by his arm.

They made their way through the backstage area and were stopped by Principal Figgins. "Mr. St. James, I am hoping this show will be a good one. We can't have another disaster. Last year Jacob Ben Israel almost caught fire when the nativity scene was lit up too brightly."

"His last name's Israel. I'm guessing he doesn't even worship Jesus. Maybe he shouldn't have been here." Jesse shrugged, earning an eye-roll from Rachel at his always absent tact. "Anyway, I was just about to lead us in a show circle if you wanted to join in."

"Oh no thank you. I'll be waiting in my seat in anticipation." The man grinned broadly before scurrying off.

"You know, the more I get to know him, the less of a mystery this school's absurdity becomes." Jesse shook his head before dragging Rachel over and calling everyone to gather around. "I was just told that this can't be a disaster, but that's not really our style is it? Personally, I don't want it to feel like there's any pressure on you as I still cannot bring myself to care about this play. That being said, well no, I actually don't have anything to follow. Just go out there and celebrate in your Christmas spirit. Unless of course you're Jewish and don't have any." He swung Rachel's hand who was receiving a smirk from a Puckerman.

"Whatever, I think this is going to be awesome." Lauren spoke, already decked out in her chains for her upcoming scene.

"Hell yeah it is." Puck leaned over to kiss her cheek. Brittany smiled before she mimicked the action with Santana who then looked around nervously as they _so _weren't just in the presence of the glee club. Mike and Tina shrugged before also following in Puck's footsteps and that's when everyone paused.

"Um, is there like mistletoe or something?" Finn asked them, looking up with Sam which would be an awkward outcome for the both of them.

"They've been back together for a few weeks now." Artie informed, amused with everyone's apparent surprise.

"Seriously." Tina laughed. "You guys need to start paying more attention."

"I'm starting to feel like an actual ninja." Mike agreed.

Brittany clapped. "Does this mean I can start planning your wedding again?"

"Only if I can decorate." Kurt told her.

"That's great and everything," Jesse interrupted, "but go take your places or something."

The circle of people scattered and some slowly took their positions while others stood around chatting. _Great_ cast and crew he had. Jesse stopped looking at them to refrain from getting angry and instead latched onto Quinn's arm and yanked her over to a secluded area further backstage.

"We only have about ten minutes before I need to get on stage and start narrating so I'm going to be blunt." He quickly told her. "I just had a conversation with Rachel, and I don't know if the problem is being afraid of getting stuck in Lima or leaving it, but frankly, Quinn, I just don't care. Whatever the hang up is you're just going to have to deal with it because when this year is over, you and I are leaving here. It doesn't matter to where as long as it benefits my future career in show business, but we're not staying. And I swear to you, Quinn, if I have to drag you out by the pretty little hairs on the top of your head, I will. Just accept it." He lifted his chin only to lose his composure as her eyes began to glass over with liquid. "Oh God, are those tears?" He panicked. He had never seen Quinn cry before. He had only ever seen her on the verge of tears a couple of times.

"I'm fine. It can wait. The show's about to start."

"So then we'll start late if we have to." He said obstinately.

And like that the tears seemed to fall. Apparently, he had found the trigger because a few more cascaded down Quinn's cheeks. Jesse would later go on to ask her to teach him how to cry silently for future roles.

"I don't want to stay here." She confessed.

"I know that." He spoke in the same quiet tone.

"But I was head cheerleader and I had Finn and was a shoe-in for prom queen and-and I couldn't even do any of that right and-"

"And I won four consecutive national championships becoming the very definition of a king within my high school before flunking out of college." He pointed out. "What happens here does not dictate what happens in the future. You're not Finn. You're not someone who belongs here, Quinn. Ohio is a place too small for people like us. Face it. We're destined to move to a city with bright lights to begin our Merteuil-Valmont-_Les Liaisons Dangereuses_ type lifestyle." He smirked, and she let out a laugh that really just sounded like a muffled sob. "Come here." He pulled her into a lasting hug because Jesse was amazingly talented when it came to giving hugs. They could cure diseases. "We'll talk more about this after the show, alright?" He felt her nod against him before pulling back and separating them. He looked down at the watch he was wearing that night. "Timing wise, I think we did quite well. We still have a few minutes to spare. So wipe your face." They shared a final smile before he left her to go take is spot at the narrator's podium on stage.

Quinn stayed in the hidden spot for a few moments, taking Jesse's advice and wiping her face off on her stupid costume. Once she was dry and sure no more tears were coming, she exited back to the main area behind the stage. She walked past Rachel and Finn who seemed to be in some discussion before finding a place off stage and out of the way to watch the play before she had to go on later. Since the play hadn't started yet and they treated their own lives like a movie anyway, she figured eavesdropping on the couple wasn't that bad of a tradeoff. Besides, it wasn't like they were keeping the conversation to themselves. They were talking openly.

"Rachel, I was looking all over for you earlier."

"Well I'm sorry, Finn. We must have just missed each other. You look great by the way." She smiled up at her boyfriend, pulling playfully at his poor man's coat.

Finn just straightened to coat out. "You didn't call me back."

Rachel took a step back, smile diminishing. "Yes, I know. I spent the afternoon going over my lines one final time. I thought it could've waited until we saw each other here tonight. Your message didn't sound all that urgent. Was it important?"

"Yeah, kinda."

"But we're about to go on. Finn, I'm sorry, but we'll have to speak after the show."

"Rachel, we really need to talk." He followed after her as she headed for the stage.

"What are they doing?" Mercedes approached Quinn along with Sam. The three stood watching the couple move about.

"I have no idea." Quinn answered.

"They're not like randomly adding things that we need to pay attention to, right?" Sam asked.

"I don't think this has anything to do with the play."

"Awesome. I'm already nervous enough."

"We'll be fine." Mercedes assured him, and they smiled momentarily before Finn and Rachel disturbed them again.

"Finn, get off the stage." Rachel whispered harshly to him, panicking as he followed her. "The play is about to start. You're not in the opening sequence." She continued walking to her mark across the stage while Finn continued trying to talk to her.

"I've been thinking about this for a while now." He stated completely ignoring Jesse's opening narration beyond the curtain in front of them.

"Can you maybe think a little while longer?" She smiled passing her fellow actors, trying to paint over Finn and assure them that it was nothing.

"It's why I've been so moody lately."

"Finn, I want to talk. Just not now."

"Well I need to say this now because it's the only time I've felt like I can actually say it out loud."

"Finn, _please_."

"I can't go to New York with you."

That got her attention as she quickly spun around and froze in her previous movements. The play suddenly forgotten. "What?"

He sighed, rubbing his forehead before dropping his hand away. "Realistically, I'm not a good enough singer to go to music schools with you. I'm not even lead in a high school glee club anymore. I'm not smart enough to go to a big college. There's no scholarships for me for anything like sports. I'm _stuck_ here, and it's basically killing me."

"But that's not true." She protested. "You can follow me and Kurt and-and we can all get an apartment with Blaine and-"

"Rachel. Can you please just listen to me? You're going away to do things like this," he gestured around the stage, "because that's your dream. Last year, I told you I can't dream that big. It's completely true. And you know why? Because I _can't_ actually do those things with you. I wish I could. When glee first started you and Mr. Schue made me believe I could, and it felt great. You made me feel special, but I can't." He swallowed and continued before he lost his nerve. "I think we should break up." He finished just before the stage curtain diverged to reveal what was supposed to be the opening scene of _A Christmas Carol._

For about a full minute, the auditorium filled with a couple of hundred people was dead silent. The extras on stage with Finn and Rachel shared nervous glances with each other. Across the stage from where Quinn was, Kurt, Blaine, and Tina stood agape. Jesse was, well, Jesse seemed to be rolling his eyes ahead of them. And Finn and Rachel stood looking out at the crowd as deer literally caught in head lights. (Spot lights. Whatever.)

"Oh my god." Mercedes muttered what everyone who heard the private conversation was thinking. Then seconds later, the students in the crowd began to snicker at yet another one of New Directions' moments of misfortune.

"Not to be selfish here, but does this mean we can screw up as much as we want and get away with it?"

"Shut up, Sam." Quinn warned as she watched Rachel try to compose herself. Finn just stood by blushing in front of the crowd. This obviously wasn't his intention. He _really_ needed to get a grasp on what timing was. Or at least how to be considerate of people who weren't him. Well this night was going to be a long one.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Actual dialogue from _A Christmas Carol_ came from **stjohns-chs**.


	12. Vacation

**VACATION**

She hadn't always been like this. Once upon a time, Quinn had dreams like everyone else. It wasn't even that long ago when she thought that way. She had dreamt of leaving Lima, becoming successful, and never returning. It was a goal when she entered high school. But then mistakes were made and babies were given away and somehow imagining faraway places just didn't have the same appeal. Quinn was always meant to be the dutiful daughter. Head cheerleader. In the top percentile of her class. Date a nice, respectable boy like Finn. She had done none of that correctly in what felt like the smallest place on earth.

She couldn't succeed in high school, and everything outside of high school was foreign to her. Those end results did not bode well. She wasn't like Rachel. She didn't have an all-mighty talent nor was she the best at anything. She was good at plenty, but never _the best_. Just as she knew she was smart, but so were several other thousands of people in the world. She had her looks of course, but looks fade and then what? She had Finn to fall back on for a while there if worse came to worse, but just as she always feared, he returned to Rachel. For Quinn, life after high school became the equivalent of freefalling without a safety net. It was paralyzing really. She didn't want to get too far ahead of herself because nothing was definite yet, but she was starting to feel like she could do this. Having Jesse beside her as a companion made things easier. Not to mention seemingly safer. What he said on the first night of the play made things better. Of course that was really the only good thing to come out of _that _night.

Sure Quinn may have been given a reason to be a little happier with life, but that certainly didn't mean anyone else was. The first night of McKinley's Christmas production was tragic. It began with Finn trying to be subtle and get backstage while Rachel tried to get through the opening scene with the extras and then seconds later the carolers (Blaine, Tina, and Kurt). The moment the curtain closed and Jesse began narrating again, Finn tried to apologize for his latest accident, but Rachel honestly didn't have the time to listen to him as they both had to get ready for the second scene. Finn went through the scene by rotating between reciting his lines and still trying to apologize. The audience of students seemed to be thoroughly entertained by all of this. Especially when the night didn't get any better. It probably didn't help that Kurt, Mercedes, and the two extras on stage spread the word about everything that had taken place between the now former couple.

The second and third nights were at least improved. The second night was the depressing showing as that's what Rachel was feeling, and the third night was the show all about anger, but her performances were better than the vacant one she gave the first night. Jesse did his best to keep Finn separate from Rachel so she could get through the shows. Finn's constant apologies weren't helping anyone. The rest of New Directions, on the other hand, were fine with putting on the show once there was no backstage gossip floating around. Quinn, for her part, had a good time as she spent all three nights snapping at Finn on stage which really wasn't the correct representation of the Cratchits' marriage, but whatever.

"Your cat is laying on my papers again." Jesse informed Quinn as they sat on her floor, backs resting against her bed. Jesse spent his day yesterday printing them both off applications to the schools he could see them attending next year. Today was the scheduled day that they had to begin filling them out.

"You're the one who got me him." Quinn smiled as she coxed Paul Newman off of Jesse's applications and over to her. The cat settled back down, and she glanced at Jesse's papers once more. "Are you sure you can even do this?"

"Do what?"

"Apply to school. You flunked out of a major university. Can you even reapply to another one?" It was something she had been questioning if she should look up for him or not. She made note to ask Miss Pillsbury when they returned to school after break.

"I don't see why I couldn't."

"Because most people who flunk out of school go to community college for a while before reapplying."

"Well that sounds like a waste of time."

"But-"

"Chicago has a show business type feel to it, right? I mean, my career could start out there if it had to." Southern California and New York were where the majority of their applications had been chosen from so far, but to be safe, Jesse also printed some off for Chicago and Las Vegas schools. He also got excited and picked out some Hawaiian ones as well. Not because he saw his celebrity future kicking off there, but simply because he always liked the family vacations the St. Jameses took to Honolulu.

"I guess." She agreed pointlessly since they both already knew these facts.

"It's just a backup, though."

"Yeah, I know."

"Because New York would probably be better, and Rachel will be in New York."

"I know that too." She said stiffly, still filling out her own information.

"I still can't believe they actually broke up. This is the best holiday break I've had since the year my family took that trip to Graceland. Who knew the south could actually be worthy outside of Civil War talk and NASCAR?"

"Whatever. I still can't believe he broke up with her on stage."

He chuckled lightly. "I know, it's perfect. Dumps Rachel on stage. Dumps you at a funeral." He sighed wistfully. "It's almost too easy to compete with."

"Charming, Jesse, really." She told him flatly. Since Jesse had found out Finn broke it off with Rachel, he had been chipper to put it nicely. She knew he would approve of these changes, but she didn't think he'd be so excited. Considering the only times he seemed to bring Rachel up in conversation anymore was to prove something that resembled a point, Quinn had just assumed he was moving on from their mutual, little friend.

That was hardly the case, though. For once this year, Jesse was going to put himself first again. Sure, that wasn't necessarily fair to any of the number of people involved, but it was Rachel. She was the future Katharine to his future Spencer…only different. Better. Before he developed an actual friendship with Quinn, every decision he's made since returning to Ohio has had to do with her, and she was _finally _separate from Finn. Without any meddling involved on top of it. They've gone their separate ways all on their own. Jesse didn't have to do anything, and his original goal of getting Rachel away from Finn happened anyway. It was good for her to be rid of him and move on with this chapter of her life. And now that she was free to pursue, Jesse honestly didn't see the harm in it.

"I'm sorry if my interest in Rachel upsets you." He sighed casually.

"You don't think it's a little soon? It's been about a week and a half." She challenged.

"Yes, and I should probably move quickly. What if Rachel moves completely on from Finn and into some realm of independence that comes complete with an anti-men sentiment?"

"She's Rachel, and this is Finn we're talking about. She's either a crying mess or is trying to figure out a way to get him back."

"That's stupid. Why would she do that?"

"Because she's _Rachel_ and this is _Finn_. It's what they do."

"I disagree. I think this time's different. Unless you've talked to her and she's informed otherwise."

"I've only talked to you and Brittany over break, but I've also been stuck playing witness to Rachel's entire relationship with Finn. It's predictable."

"So? All the more reason to help break her of this habit. I can give her another option."

"_Again_, she's Rachel, and she's been dumped which means she's vulnerable which means you'd be taking advantage of her."

"Your concern for her is cute, but I really think it'd be in my best interest to at least remind her that I'm available."

Quinn opened her mouth to argue once more but was interrupted from doing so.

"Knock, knock." Her mother pushed open the already ajar door. "I brought you kids some hot coco." She smiled happily before passing the two mugs along to be met with "thank yous."

"Judy, I'm afraid Quinn and I are having a small disagreement. Perhaps you can help us prove that I'm right." Jesse began, taking a sip. "There's this girl, Rachel Berry –you might have heard of her– and I've been in love with her for roughly two years now. We're each other's perfect match-"

"When singing." Quinn cut him off.

"Right. That too." He nodded before going back to explaining it all to Judy. "Anyway, her loaf of a boyfriend –you actually do know him– finally ended their soiled relationship. Something that should have happened years ago mind you. Now here's the disagreement: I want to inform Rachel that I'm still available while Quinn ignorantly believes it'd be too soon to pursue her."

"You'd also be setting yourself up." Quinn warned.

"How do you figure?" He asked.

"Well let's see, the last two times you dated her or tried to date her you were the rebound off of who was it again? Oh right, it was Finn. Not to mention, if she did hypothetically take you back anytime soon, she'd only be using you."

"I thought you just said I'd be the one taking advantage of her?"

"Also a possibility."

"Hmm. You seem to know a lot about Rachel's relationships there."

"Rachel doesn't know the meaning of subtle."

"Whatever you say."

"I think you should go for it." Judy gained their attention, speaking excitedly. "You should tell her tonight. With the slight snowfall, it's quite beautiful out."

"_What?_" Quinn blanched.

"See." Jesse smirked. "Your mother agrees."

Judy nodded. "If you love this girl like you say you do and she's finally out of a bad relationship, then you should definitely confess your feelings for her. Just like in the movies."

"Precisely."

Quinn shook her head slightly. "How am I the one in this room with the highest moral conduct right now?"

"Quinnie, you shouldn't overthink love." Judy advised.

Jesse grinned. "I couldn't agree more. I've said it before, but if only I were older, Judy."

"Or I younger."

"Okay," Quinn held up a finger, "we have _talked_ about those types of phrases."

"She's just so touchy." Jesse laughed along with Judy while Quinn simply glared at them. They did this sort of thing on purpose in spite of her. _Jerks._

Quinn wasn't necessarily thrilled hers and Jesse's families were bordering on a giant family affair. Christmas this past weekend was spent at the St. James'. Admittedly, this year was better than last year when she and her mother just had an awkward and quiet dinner after mass before exchanging meaningless gifts. (Plus, no one had to go to any teacher's apartment.) However, that didn't mean she liked being one, big, dysfunctional family.

She and her mother drove all the way to Jesse's real home with his Uncle Stew, and their arrival was the last normal part of the night. After dinner, the four adults spent the rest of the evening getting tipsy and discussing their younger years while the four kids spent the night watching _It's a Wonderful Life _for the eight hundredth time. Thankfully, when the movie became too dull, Jesse excused himself and Quinn to spend the rest of the night talking about nothing. Quinn still couldn't find any way to get along with Jesse's brother and sister. On the weird scale from 1 to 10 they were Suzy Pepper.

"Well then I'm going to win back a lost love." Jesse breathed calmly before readdressing Quinn. "Unless of course there's any particular reason why you don't want me to."

"You mean besides what I've already told you? No."

"Sure?"

Quinn pursed her lips before responding. "If you want to go over to Rachel's without any consideration for her feelings when she most likely needs time and distance, then go ahead."

"In that case, I think I will."

"_Fine_."

"Last chance." He sing-songed. "I'm walking to the door."

"Go away, Jesse."

"Quinn, don't be rude." Her mother scolded.

Jesse just chuckled. "I'll see you ladies later. Be sure to finish my applications for me will you?" He added quickly before walking out of Quinn's room.

"So does this mean you've finally opened your eyes?" Her mother teased.

Quinn rolled her eyes. Despite telling her multiple times that Jesse was a friend and only a friend, Judy always hoped for more between the two. "I'm not jealous. I just don't think Rachel needs an ex-boyfriend chasing after her when she's trying to deal with her latest breakup."

"Well that's very nice of you, Quinn, but Jesse's your friend and I would hope that you want him to be happy."

"Can we please stop talking about Jesse going after Rachel?"

"Okay." Judy moved to go sit on the end of Quinn's bed above her. "So how far have you gotten?" She began twirling a piece of her daughter's hair fondly.

"Not very. I figured I'll start on the essays tomorrow."

"Well that's good."

"Are um…are you okay with all this? With me leaving I mean?"

Judy inhaled sharply, pausing in her ministrations. That usually meant her mother didn't entirely approve and would soon be putting on a faux smile. "I think if this is what you truly want to do, then I'll support your decision."

"It is." Quinn _really_ wanted to leave Lima behind.

"You just have to promise to come back with Jesse for holidays."

* * *

><p>Finn sat awkwardly on Rachel's living room couch. She had called him over about a half an hour ago now, and so far all they had done was silently watch TV; glancing at each other every couple of minutes before he would quickly look away. They hadn't actually talked to each other since the breakup. He tried apologizing one last time when Jesse wasn't around on the last night of their play, but that was it as far as communication went which sucked. It <em>really<em> hadn't been a good week. Kurt was angry with him. He hadn't said anything, but by now Finn knew when his step-brother had an attitude about something. It was obviously about the end to him and Rachel. The rest of the gleeks also seemed to be on the side of that-was-the-wrong-way-to-breakup-with-someone, but it was something he had to do. He just didn't' mean for it to happen the way it did.

It was hardly as spur of the moment as it seemed. Finn had been thinking over the decision of breaking it off with Rachel for weeks beforehand. Those thoughts kept popping into his head like inappropriate sexy thoughts. He totally didn't want to be having them, but they just kept coming into his head anyway. Stupid subconscious. And worse, they began to make sense. He always knew that they were going to part ways from each other at the end of this year, and he thought he could do it. He thought one last year without any drama between them would've been great, but then the future slowly started creeping up on them. Maybe he really was selfish like Quinn had told him or maybe it's just that he wasn't all that mature yet, but he was constantly frustrated around Rachel. There was just this never ending twisting in his stomach when he looked at his girlfriend because he knew he was trapped in this tiny town while she'd be leaving it. Finn may not be a genius, but he knew that wasn't healthy for a relationship nor was it fair to hold any resentment against Rachel just because she had paved the way for herself to follow her dreams.

"That was a pretty funny episode." Finn finally broke the silence between them when the latest _Will & Grace_ rerun ended.

"Yes, I suppose it was." Rachel agreed, happy that Finn was finally speaking.

"So how have you been since, well, how have you been? How's your break so far?" Finn internally winced as he searched for something to say.

"I'm fine. It's been fine, and you?"

"Same." He nodded slowly. "Just…fine."

"Good. I don't know about you, but I can no longer watch any more television tonight." She quickly flicked off the TV set before sending him a bright smile. "Would you like to come upstairs instead?"

"Sure. Okay." He agreed before he moved to follow her upstairs because, well, anything would be better than this.

They were both lying of course. Neither was exactly fine. Finn had spent the last week sulking in his room. He didn't even find himself wanting to celebrate Christmas. And Finn loved Christmas. His mom, Burt, and Kurt had to basically force him into participating. And yeah, okay, he was the one to do the breaking-up, but it still felt like some college stoners were playing hacky sack with his heart or something. And Rachel hadn't been fairing much better. As any overly emotional actress would do, she cried. A lot. When one suffers a bad breakup, that's what they do. Along with eating ice cream. Lots of ice cream. It was because of this that she did _not_ feel guilty about slightly cheating on her vegan diet. It was tradition.

Looking back over the last few weeks, the breakup hadn't been entirely out of nowhere. There had been a small distance between herself and Finn that just seemed to keep growing after summer ended. They had minor arguments about things that weren't important. Finn still didn't approve of her friendship with Jesse, and he never joined in discussing college plans. If Rachel had been looking for signs, she probably could have prepared herself for this, but she hadn't been looking. Unlike the previous two years, her relationship with Finn hadn't been the forefront topic on her mind. She had been busy focusing on next year and her friendships and glee. This change was something she was questioning if she should start regretting or not.

Despite how she and Finn had ended last year, she didn't want to lose him. She had been chasing him since she was fifteen years old. Surely that meant something more than just a high school romance. She had felt that her lack of tunnel vision was better for their relationship this year. She could easily focus on her dreams and drag Finn along with her. He was obviously mistaken about something. And he was thoroughly oblivious if he assumed she would just let him duck out of their relationship quietly. No, because for this week only, she was going back to tunnel vision, determined Rachel Berry. She had to at least try and salvage her relationship with Finn. She couldn't just give up on them after _everything_. He was _Finn_. So after the crying ceased, Rachel's planning began.

Once they got up to Rachel's' room, Finn awkwardly gazed around it. "So like are we going to watch your MySpace videos again like we did that one time because I'm not really sure-" He continued turning around but froze once his eyes landed on Rachel. "What are you doing?" He looked to the robe casually tossed onto her bed and back up to Rachel who was now dressed in a girly, little pink dress thing that somehow managed to cover enough to remain respectable yet left little to the imagination.

"I think it's high time we put this breakup behind us, don't you?"

Rachel's fathers scheduling Tuesday date night provided her with the perfect opportunity to execute her plan. Her plan being to show Finn what he was missing before moving their relationship forward a few steps then, of course, getting back together.

"Um no." He blushed and looked away before frowning. He looked back up at her. "Wait, is this why you called me over here?"

"Yes." She crossed the room over to him.

"I thought you wanted to talk about everything."

"For once, I don't find myself wanting to talk." She began leaning up.

"Rachel, stop." He gripped her shoulders and held her away from him.

"But-"

"No buts. Like any butts at all. Seriously." Finn walked past her and picked up her robe from the bed. He came back over to where Rachel stood and tied it around her quickly as if he was dressing a small child to go play in the snow. He looked her over once. "I thought it was weird that you were dressed like that." He smiled to himself. _Really. Who invites people over in a robe?_

Rachel rolled her eyes before squeezing her arms through her sleeves. "Do you…do you not like it?" She folded her arms in front of herself, shyly now. "Because I tried to keep in mind that you don't like your girlfriends to look like depressed hookers."

"No, it's…you, um, look great, but I don't want to look at you dressed like that. You're _not_ my girlfriend, and this is hard enough as it is, Rachel."

"Well it doesn't need to be. We can put this whole misunderstanding behind us an-and continue focusing on the future."

Finn sighed heavily before sitting them both down on the edge of her bed. He obviously needed to clear some things up. "Rachel, this isn't a misunderstanding. I'm not doing something stupid like chasing after Brittany and Santana or lying to you about my virginity, and you're not kissing Puck to hurt me." He paused because that statement made them sound pretty screwed up. "We agreed last year that we'd go our separate ways after we graduated."

"Exactly." She shifted closer. "Graduation is months away, Finn, and we can still be together until then."

"Maybe you can, but I can't. Just put yourself in my position. How would you feel if you knew I was leaving next year while you were going to be stuck here?"

Rachel stopped to consider the reverse scenario. What would she feel like if Finn was the talent and she was the naivety? "I'd feel like I was taking advantage of your talent and using it as my only possible way out of Ohio."

He frowned. "Well no, that's not how I feel. I just, I can't…" He tried to figure out how to explain this to her. "Sometimes I find myself wishing you were less talented so you'd stay here with me. And when I'm not thinking that, I'm busy wishing I was better so I could go with you. Neither one of those is good, Rachel. Wishing you sucked is terrible, and it makes me feel like the worst person ever. And wishing I was awesome does nothing but result in more disappointment because I know it's not going to randomly happen. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"No." She said simply. "I'm afraid I'm not someone who can comprehend not striving for the best or not having some sort of a dream to go for."

"Okay well you played football last year, right?" He got a new idea. "Now let's pretend you were kind of good and that you really liked it and wanted to pursue it. Just because that's what you wanted doesn't mean it's physically possible for you to go on to be like a professional player."

"Women can't play in the National Football League, Finn."

"My point is, is that sometimes other things get in the way even if you have dreams. Sometimes they just can't come true no matter how hard you try or how much you want them."

"I disagree."

"Then I don't know what else to say, Rachel. I'm sorry about how I broke up with you. It wasn't the right time or place, and I wasn't really thinking about that at the time, but I'm not sorry about breaking up with you. It was the right thing to do, and I hope that one day you'll see that."

Rachel displayed a frown herself; that last statement reintroducing some anger. "How am I supposed to see that this is the right thing when it makes no sense? Is it, was I putting too much pressure on you or-or was I ignoring you or did-"

"Stop. You didn't do anything wrong, and it's not because I don't love you anymore or that I developed feelings for someone else or any other normal reason to break up with someone. Not all relationships work out. I wish ours could. I really do, but it's just not the right time for us anymore."

"So you're just giving up?"

"No, I'm just being the mature one for a change."

"Finn, that's-"

They were interrupted as her doorbell sounded throughout her home.

"Were you expecting anyone else?" Finn questioned.

Rachel shook her head. "No."

Finn jumped to his feet, thrilled that he was given a possible distraction. Rachel, on the other hand, was upset with the interruption. Still, she followed after him to answer the door. It was her home after all. When they got downstairs, Finn pulled the door open to be met with the sight of Jesse.

Jesse blinked. "I must be having a nightmare."

Finn, for once in his life, was happy to see this tool. "Jesse's here. Look, Rachel, Jesse's here."

"Yes, I see that, Finn." She looked from her newest ex to her other one. "You can come in. Obviously nothing I wanted is going to be accomplished here tonight."

They followed Rachel to her couch, and Jesse made sure to sit in between the two. He wasn't actually sure how this cosmically happened to him. Somewhere a former cheerio was laughing at him right now. He just knew it. Seriously, what was Finn doing here?

"So come up with anything for Regionals yet?" Finn asked Jesse.

Jesse waited a beat before responding mostly to himself. "This must be my Karma in life. I assumed befriending Quinn was my Karma, but now I know it must be this."

"Well I'm pretty sure that Kurt and Blaine want solos. And Rachel too, right?" Finn informed.

"Um, yes, Finn, I would always appreciate a solo." Rachel answered slowly.

"I'm sure I'll work something out that will both please some while offending others. That seems to be the norm." Jesse agreed.

"Well that's really great. I'm sure it will be awesome. So I'm gonna go 'cause I'm sure Jesse would rather talk to you when I'm not around and stuff." Finn hopped off the couch and headed for the door.

"Finn." Rachel tried to stop him as she stood from the couch.

"I'm really sorry, Rachel." He told her one more time softly before exiting her home.

Jesse frowned. "You know, I never expected him to be respectful of me or approve of my choices for glee."

"He doesn't. He was just looking for an excuse to leave." She spun around to face him. "And you had to go and give him one."

"Yes. I feel badly about that."

"This isn't a joke, Jesse."

"I find anything that pertains to Finn Hudson to be a joke."

"Well I'm glad that my relationship provides such entertainment for you and Quinn." She plopped back down on her couch. "I can just picture you two sitting around and having a good laugh at my expense."

"Hardly. Most of my time spent with Quinn is an argument."

She sighed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. I'm just upset."

"About Finn? Please wake me up so I can return to real life. Finn Hudson is not worth any emotional turmoil over, Rachel."

"I can't just turn off my feelings for him. It doesn't work that way. I need him in my life."

"Okay. Is there something in the Lima water supply that makes all the women here dependent messes?" He asked the room flippantly. This may have not been the best thing to say for whatever reason because the moment the words left his mouth, Rachel burst into life-imitating-art tears. _Crap_. Well that settled it. Nothing he wanted to happen was ever going to happen. Seriously, his life was really starting to suck. But at least Rachel was crying. He didn't exactly know how he kept getting stuck with crying girls, but Quinn seemed happier after spilling some tears so maybe Rachel will too.

Jesse scooted the few feet over on the couch and pulled Rachel into a half-hug of comfort. "Rachel, please stop crying over Finn. You're nothing other than extraordinary, and Finn truly isn't worth this."

"I did not see this coming." She spoke once the tears began to subside some.

"_Really?_"

"I suppose if I was looking I would have, but I wasn't looking."

Jesse leaned away slowly and pulled his arm back in order to speak with her. "I'm going to ask you something that I've already asked you in the past." He prepared. "Why Finn?"

"Because I love him."

"Yes. _Why?_" He continued. "After everything you've been through with him, why do you still want to be with him?"

"Finn and I are meant to be together. I know it."

"Okay, but I believe the same thing about you and I. That doesn't necessarily mean either one of us is right. Saying two people are meant to be together can be applied to anyone."

"Except it's true for me and Finn. It has to be. We've overcome all of our outside love interests. We jeopardized Nationals last year with what we thought would be the final kiss that we would ever share. We've _always_ found our way back to each other. Aren't we supposed to get our happy ending? We should be leaving for New York together at the end of this year to starting our future journey. Isn't that how love's supposed to be?"

He took a deep breath to absorb all of this. "So we know where Finn belongs in Rachel's script. But where does Finn belong in Rachel's life? As I've come to learn over the last six months, the two are not the same." He sighed as he was met with nothing but a questioning frown. Sometimes he forgot that despite Rachel suffering enough heartache to last a lifetime, in some ways she was still very much childlike.

He tried a different approach. "You know what the greatest thing about movies is? It's that no matter how you choose to view them, they're always an escape. It's two hours of living someone else's life. Entertainment in its purest form. When you watch a film, everything is romanticized because no one wants to spend two hours watching real life play out in front of them. We already do that every day." He paused. "Have you ever actually looked at your relationship with Finn outside of the ideal?"

Rachel immediately recalled the only time she ever had. It was why she initially didn't want to try again with Finn last year until he offered one final year. But that was before she began believing they could accomplish otherwise. Now she wasn't too sure what to think of them exactly.

"Last year in New York." She said finally.

"And what was your conclusion?"

"That I was meant to be on stage."

"I understand wanting to make the movie a reality, Rachel, it's why I came and found you after flunking out of school. But thanks to a certain blonde we both know, I've realized that sometimes reality might just be better." Quinn's script was the opposite of her ideal. It was her and Finn settling down in Lima, Ohio, and Jesse couldn't see the benefits of that becoming real life.

"I'm sorry that I ruined your movie." She told him softly.

"Rest assured that the script is still written. It just happens to be nothing but a dream now."

"Shouldn't we always chase our dreams?" She lost some more tears before wiping them away.

"No, we should chase our goals. If determined enough, goals are inevitabilities. Dreams are just wishes. They're impossibilities that have a way of both taunting us and giving us our escape."

Rachel moved to lean her head back down onto his shoulder. It wasn't the first time they've spoken about topics such as these. They've shared similar conversations to this one in the past. And Jesse proved to be correct every time. She fulfilled a dream by finding her mother, but Shelby had wanted a daughter that wasn't Rachel. She had finally heard Finn profess his love for her, but Finn had lied to her about Santana the entire time, bringing up too many insecurities. Original songs did not result in New Directions winning Nationals, and they were still at the bottom of McKinley's social ladder.

"Well that's very rude of them." She pouted.

"Terribly so."

They were silent for a few moments before Rachel sat back up and continued the conversation. "So what's your goal, Jesse?"

"Right now? To get me and Quinn out of Ohio."

"You should have brought Quinn over with you."

"To be truthful, I didn't exactly come over here to spend time with you. Bringing Quinn would have been a hindrance in my original intentions. Besides, she didn't want me to come here anyway."

She frowned. "Then why are you really here?"

"Now that you're officially single, I just thought I should remind you that I'll always have feelings for you. Timing, however, wasn't on my side tonight."

"Oh. Well not to offend you, but that's not exactly new information. Why was Quinn against it?"

"She thought I was taking advantage of you. Regardless of the fact that she probably won't be admitting to it any time soon, she cares about you, Rachel."

Jesse watched as Rachel's face lit up at this piece of information. He rolled his eyes. It really wasn't something to be that excited about. Quinn caring about someone wasn't all that different than Quinn not caring about someone. It's not like she'd ever willingly show those emotions.

"Um, since that you are here and both our nights have not gone as planned, would you perhaps like to stay and watch a movie?" She offered.

"Actually I was thinking of leaving to sulk and give a breathtaking rendition of 'My Heart Will Go On' at the nearest homeless shelter. I think the homeless would appreciate that."

"Well we can do that."

"I think it'd be more meaningful if I did it alone. It wouldn't have the same emotional backdrop if the girl I was singing about was there with me." He stood from the couch, prompting her to do the same. "But I can bring Quinn by tomorrow for a movie or two."

"And maybe I can call Kurt and Blaine and-"

"Okay, I said Quinn, not glee."

"Right."

"Goodnight, Rachel."

"Night." She watched him walk to the door and out into the cold. Tomorrow was the first day she was looking forward to since the opening night of _A Christmas Carol._ Maybe 2012 wasn't going to be as bad as she predicted it would be.


	13. Translation

**TRANSLATION**

On the first morning back from winter break, Brittany roamed the halls donning her Bully Whips uniform. Santana had called everyone to a team meeting last night at the Lima Bean, and after addressing everyone by their secret code names, it was ordered that they would all start off the second semester as Whips. It was super hot when Santana acted all in charge like that. She was like Kim Possible which would totally make Brittany Ron Stoppable and Lord Tubbington Rufus. Anyway, since Brittany was the best Whip they had (No seriously. She was really awesome at this.), it didn't take her all that long to find Jacob Ben Israel being cornered into some lockers.

"You shouldn't do that." Brittany approached the jock from behind.

"_What?_" Azimio snapped, turning around. His distraction with Brittany's sudden appearance gave Jacob the opportunity to dart away.

Brittany shrugged. "Like you're all big and beefy, and I really think you should use those powers for good. You can be a hero. Or like maybe you can advertise for McDonalds or something. You have plenty of options, and at least the good guys get to wear awesome costumes."

"_What in the hell?_" He looked on incredulous before clearing his head. "Okay, hold up. There ain't one, capable black superhero out there. And don't give me none of that Blade stuff because everyone knows vampires aren't black."

"Well what about Batman?"

"No, that's some rich, white fool who's got too much time on his hands."

"But bats are black."

"He ain't really a bat."

"Then why is he called Batman?"

"Because he's some _fool_ who dresses like a bat."

"But if he dresses like a bat, then isn't he really a bat? Just like Spiderman's really a spider."

"No, he really is part spider."

"Well then Batman must be part bat."

"No, Batman's super lame and doesn't have any powers."

"If he doesn't have any powers, then how is he a superhero?"

"Because he's got a bunch of gadgets."

"Then would Inspector Gadget be a superhero?"

"_Who?_ The only Inspector Gadget I know is from a little, old movie called _Inspect Her Gadget_, but I don't think we're talking about the same thing. Because that Inspector Gadget sure as hell wasn't even a person. Although, I think the girl in that movie would view it as being a hero."

Across the hall and down toward the drinking fountain, Santana stood watching this exchange while trying to hold in her laugh. Brittany facing off against this school's bullies should have its own show. While the rest of the Bully Whips used force and intimidation (aside from Mercedes who was only involved to spend time with her boyfriend), Brittany tended to get into everyday conversations with the bullies which usually resulted in nothing but confusing them.

"What is Brittany doing?" Quinn approached her.

"Putting the rest of the Whips to shame. She's actually really amazing at this."

"She's Brittany. You think her making black cherry Kool-Aid is amazing."

"It's better than everyone else's." She defended.

"Sure it is."

Santana bit down her newest retort in order to ask Quinn something. "Hey, you're a loser who's good at math and stuff, right?" She finally turned away from Brittany's distant conversation.

"By good at math, if you mean someone who gets by, sure. _Why?_"

"Because I was thinking maybe you and Karofsky can help Brittany pass her class. You can relax. She's only in Algebra II."

"Why not just have Karofsky do it? I'm not even that good at math."

"You're at the level you should be and actually understand it unlike myself. Besides, you know how to tutor Brittany. You've done it before."

"Which, if you remember correctly, was a disaster."

"No it wasn't."

"_Really? _Because the last time I checked, she still thinks _To Kill a Mockingbird_ was about an actual bird."

Santana put on her best bitch-face. "Look, B needs to pass the rest of her classes this year and then get through summer school otherwise she won't graduate. I'm already trying to get her through Social Studies. Mike and Tina are taking on the challenge of her English and Lit classes. Artie's dealing with Physics. The _least_ you can do is help Dave get her to pass Algebra." She lowered her hostility level. "Brittany can't be held back. If she gets her diploma a few months late, then fine. But I'm not going to OSU at Lima for a year just to wait for her to catch up."

"_Fine._ I'll help him, but he could easily do it by himself."

"Good. Glad to know you're such a helpful friend." Santana smirked spitefully and turned back around to face Brittany's direction again.

Quinn sighed before looking for a good change in subject. "So if you're making future plans, then I take it the relationship is going well?"

"Yeah, and well, better than some others." She elbowed the blonde and nodded over to what had caught her eye. It happened to be Rachel frozen in her steps a few feet away from Finn and his locker. "I give it five seconds before we see the Berry-pine-away show." She snickered and checked on Quinn's lack of reaction. Santana rolled her eyes with a scoff. "Right, I forgot. You two are all _buddy-buddy _now."

"We're not buddy-buddy. We're…friends. Besides, the mess that is Rachel and Finn is none of our business."

"Whatever. You're boring me, and B's done with the meathead. Maybe she'll be up for a little welcome back celebration via the astronomy room."

"I thought you two were glee-girlfriends."

"Rules are meant to be broken." Santana shrugged confidently before strutting over toward Brittany.

Quinn watched as the girlfriends whispered something to each other and then scurried off. They were ridiculous. She turned back to glance over at the now moving Rachel Berry. Quinn had no idea what she was up to. She just hoped Santana's theory wasn't correct. This is perhaps why she watched Rachel and Finn's interaction as well. It wasn't like she was spying or anything. She couldn't even hear what they were saying. And yeah.

"Hi." Rachel greeted her ex-boyfriend. They hadn't spoken since he was over at her house last week, and understandably, that really wasn't how she wanted to leave things between them.

"Hey." He offered his half-smile before it fell from his face. "You're not like going to try and seduce me again or something because I'd rather it not happen here in the hall and-"

"I just wanted to apologize."

Finn frowned. _Weren't the dumpers always the ones to apologize in these situations?_ "Apologize? For what?"

"Well, for not respecting your need for space and trying to, as you put it, seduce you. I was hurt and confused, and I'm sorry."

"Yeah, don't worry about it. Just like, I don't know, don't do it again or something."

"No. I've decided to do what I can in this situation, and from now on, I'll be focusing primarily on glee and myself."

"Good. That's really, really…_good_, Rach."

Rachel took a step forward so she could continue the conversation quietly. "I know this year's been tough on you with losing your lead spot in glee and the football team not doing well. And I know that you feel like you're trapped here, but I just want you to know that I still believe in you. Look, maybe you're right. Maybe it's not possible for you to come with me to New York, but that doesn't mean you'll only ever amount to Lima, Ohio. Staying here doesn't need to be definite, and if you try hard enough next year, you can transfer out to somewhere of your choosing. Just don't, don't give up on yourself, Finn."

"I won't." He shook his head before putting that half-smile back on his face. "Thanks. That um, that means a lot coming from you. The believing in me thing. I'll see you in glee?"

"Yeah." She nodded, and he touched her shoulder before walking away, presumably to class.

Rachel turned from the row of lockers and caught sight of Quinn across the hall. The blonde looked down, seemingly embarrassed, before sending Rachel a small wave. Though confused, Rachel returned it and headed over to where Quinn stood. She briefly wondered if her friendship with Quinn would ever be like her other friendships in life. Regardless of the progress they continue to make, a fragility seems to remain. Everything they said or did in each other's presence was thought-out, as if not to step over any lines or set each other off. It was odd really because they hadn't exactly had any arguments or confrontations for quite some time now, but there still seemed to be a silent agreement between them on what were safe topics of discussion.

Perhaps if they were more comfortable around each other, then the remaining days of their winter break would have been better. Jesse, as promised, continued to bring Quinn by for movies, lunches, and just general merriment within the Berry home. Granted, Rachel was still dealing with a breakup and wasn't her usually perky though pleasant self, but it still could have been better. Lapses in conversation between the two girls were filled by Jesse, and Jesse is never someone who should be given an extended period of free speech. Rachel enjoyed Quinn's company, greatly so, but this needed to change. And Rachel was more than prepared to amend this situation to her liking.

"I wasn't spying," was the first thing out of Quinn's mouth. She proceeded to look around the hallway awkwardly. Rachel had no idea what to do with this.

"Oh. Well there wasn't much to spy on anyway." They began walking down the hall. "How are you enjoying your first day back?"

"We've been in school for about ten minutes."

"Ten minutes can be a long time. And today is going to be a busy day." It was true. They were starting Regionals prep today which meant Jesse would be a Nazi over the next couple of weeks. "Do you think Jesse will be make glee entirely unbearable or just slightly intolerable by most standards?"

"I don't know, and honestly Jesse's possible problems with glee are the least of my concerns."

Rachel snapped her head to the left. "Is there something else we should be worried about?"

"No." Quinn quickly calmed. "I just need to talk to Miss Pillsbury to see if he can even apply to the same schools I'm applying to."

"I'm glad to see that you've expelled your previous fears."

"I haven't really, but it's different now, you know? I'll have someone with me."

"Yes. I feel more secure knowing that despite Finn not being able to join us, I'll still have Kurt and Blaine with me." She nodded and after a small pause continued. "Though, of course if necessary, I've been prepared since early childhood to follow my dreams outside of Lima on my own."

Quinn laughed lightly. "I could never do that."

"Yes you could." Rachel earned a small falter in Quinn's step.

The conversation didn't go any further as they were interrupted by the familiar sound of slushie hitting face. Sure enough a few yards ahead of them Kurt and Blaine were stained with colors. The two jocks who threw the cups gained the attention of the hall since this was the first attack of the semester. However, before anything else could take place, Karofsky was stepping in between the four boys.

Random Jock One glared up at Karofsky. "This has nothing to do with you and your freakin' Whips."

"Yeah, well I'll make it my problem." He warned. Random Jock One shook his head in disdain before dropping his plastic cup and walking away with Random Jock Two. Karofsky turned back around. "And you. What the hell is wrong with you two? How many times do I have to tell you not to go anywhere by yourselves?"

Kurt continued to wipe off his face. "Well maybe my boyfriend and I don't want to have a third party with us at all times."

"Yeah and look at what happens when you don't."

"I'll take my chances."

"Until when? You get the crap kicked out of you?" He challenged. "Football's over, and they've got nothing else to do."

"And their lack of a hobby has to be our problem?"

"Guys, stop fighting." Blaine interrupted them and faced his boyfriend. "Kurt, maybe he's right. Maybe it'd be safer to walk with a Bully Whip."

"And don't we get a say in this?" Kurt protested. "It's our lives."

"Yeah, whatever." Karofsky regained their attention. "Let's just go get you some towels."

"We can at least clean ourselves off."

"Like hell. I'm sure there's someone who would just love to give you both swirlies. Now let's go." Karofsky led them both away from the scene.

Rachel sighed as now she would have to make sure her friends were both okay later. Well at least Karofsky still seemed to be on New Directions' side. "Do you think Dave will rejoin glee?"

Quinn frowned as they began walking again. "Did he even quit?"

"He left the play."

"Yeah but there's a difference between going on stage in front of the student body and singing in front of competition audiences that have no affiliation with our school."

"I suppose." They walked a few feet in silence before Rachel continued on. "Maybe I should look into getting a Bully Whip. My own personal Whip to escort me to my classes. You know, last year when Finn broke up with me, the attacks increased almost immediately, and since I no longer have him as a shield, I should probably get one. What do you think?"

"I think you should do what you think is best."

"Well maybe I'll just use you." Rachel laughed, jokingly. "Despite no longer being a cheerio and having glee as your club of choice, you're never a target. What's your secret, Quinn Fabray?"

"Actually, I don't think people really notice me anymore. Last year when I quit the Cheerios, I was still Sam's girlfriend and then Finn's girlfriend. Now I'm no one."

Rachel mulled that statement over momentarily. "Do you ever miss it? Being popular?"

"Sometimes." She answered halfheartedly. "When you're popular, you can pretty much get away with anything, and no one will ever really call you out on your behavior because people tend to flock to you."

"They want what you have."

"Exactly. Being popular provided me with the validation I was always desperately seeking."

"You said sometimes. So what changed?"

Quinn shrugged as they stopped just outside of the door to her class. "I found a friend. And I've never really had one of those before."

Rachel could appreciate that. Her voice tended to cause separation between people. "It's lonely at the top."

"It's lonely everywhere." Quinn replied softly.

"Well I for one am happy to have put those time periods behind us."

Quinn searched for some humor. "So um, do you need me to walk you to class or…"

"I think I'll manage, thank you very much." Rachel lifted her chin.

Quinn rolled her eyes. "I'll see you later."

* * *

><p>As it turned out, Karofsky was in the choir room for their glee meeting later that afternoon. This ended up being the best part of the meeting because as soon a Jesse opened his mouth to address them, every one of them knew that it was going to be a long afternoon.<p>

"Welcome back. I'm garnering no pleasure from seeing any of your faces." Jesse greeted his glee club. "Over the weekend, the information on this year's Regionals was released by the Ohio Show Choir Committee. This year, show choirs are to perform a medley. Frankly, I don't care about that at this second because, more importantly, they informed me of who we shall be facing. It looks like Aural Intensity will once again make their pointless appearance, and because there was no unexplainable ties this year, McKinley High and Carmel High are once again to be considered in the same region. Now what does this mean to you? Nothing, I presume. What does it mean to me? So very much. And since that I care about very few of you, your opinions and desires are meaningless to me. Regionals just became as important as Nationals will be. I will _not_ lose to my former team, and this means the medley will have to be perfect. Any suggestions?"

"So by medley, do you mean it will be like our Journey set list during our first year?" Finn questioned him.

"Yes, only good." He explained. "It has to be a medley. And by the judge's varying definition, it needs to be a collection of songs that are somehow joined together. As in same artist, same genre, same era, et cetera. I don't really think it matters to them, actually."

Rachel grinned proudly. "We should do a medley of artists that best represent my talent."

"No, we should do an ode to Liza." Kurt disagreed.

"We should totally do Disney songs." Brittany earned some frowns.

Mercedes just shook her head. "Na-uh, I'm thinking Motown."

"A medley of Jewish, musical icons." Puck jumped in.

"We could always go with the Beatles." Tina shrugged.

Artie looked over his shoulder to send a grin to his ex. "I've always wanted to do a Beatles mash-up."

"They're not Jewish, but I'm down." Puck nodded along with some other members.

"Great idea." Mike leaned over in his seat to give his girlfriend a small kiss.

Sam smiled. "We should sing 'Yellow Submarine' and then maybe go into other yellow songs like 'Mellow Yellow' by Donovan."

"Okay, I see I shouldn't have asked for your input." Jesse sighed. "Clearly none of you are at all creative."

"Wait, what am I missing? Since when are the Beatles ever a bad choice?" Blaine chuckled.

"Our job is to come up with a medley, and you all want to go with the most obvious band there is. Why don't we just stick signs on our back that say 'No Originality'? Actually, maybe we should just make that our club's new name because after all this time we're somehow still just a glee club."

"Can you do something?" Sam leaned forward in his chair to quietly whisper at Quinn in the row below him. "This is gonna turn to absolute crap in about three seconds."

Quinn rolled her eyes at having to get involved before grabbing her friend's attention. "Jesse?"

"What?"

"Did _you_ have any suggestions?"

"If I had any ideas, do you really think I'd be asking them for advice?" He paused and looked back over the rest of the club. "Oh, right. No offense."

"Well if you want our help, then maybe you shouldn't be such an ass about it."

"Quinn, this is Vocal Adrenaline."

"Right. Which means you know them better than anybody. So what do you think they're going to do for Regionals?"

"That's just it. I couldn't say. Back when I was their star, I was versatile and could do anything that was asked of me. Now their star is a dwarf like Asian that seemingly can't do anything but wave her diminutive arms around. Not to mention they've begun stealing ideas from amateurs such as yourselves. I'm honestly abashed at how far their program has fallen since my departing. Clearly I'm one of a kind who's entirely irreplaceable."

Finn frowned. "Um, well if they're building everything around that Sunshine chick again, then awesome, female vocalists are out, right?"

"Okay, that's sexist." Santana glared at him from a few chairs over. Finn didn't understand this point. "Look, we couldn't beat Vocal Adrenaline last year and they were using the troll doll. I hate to say it, like more than anything, but we need to fight fire with fire. Which means Rachel is going to have to sing something." She finished before facing Brittany. "Oh God, now my mouth tastes like vomit."

"Santana, while I appreciate your support and completely agree with your assessment of myself and my importance, I think Finn may be right. Though, only partially." Rachel informed. "If they're using Sunshine as we're assuming they will, then artists such as Celine Dion are out. Jesse, you said the difference between Vocal Adrenaline now and that of your era is versatility. We should use that to our advantage. Since founding, New Directions has been able to take on every form of music available. Mr. Schuester even mistakenly got us to do disco once."

"So if this Vocal-whatever-thing is doing powerhouse ballads, then what's wrong with us doing the Beatles?" Karofsky interrupted them.

Jesse addressed him. "Did you miss the part about how it would be obvious to the judges?"

"No, but that's what I'm not getting. I know that I'm new to this show choir thing compared to the rest of you, but the judges we had at Sectionals consisted of a newsman, a has-been college basketball player, and the Argonne's hotel manager. That's a bunch of random people who would probably enjoy hearing the Beatles. I mean, everyone likes the Beatles."

"He has a point." Quinn agreed and readdressed Jesse. "Who are the judges anyway?"

"Three nobodies."

"See." Artie smiled. "Then we can do the Beatles."

"Except Miss Sylvester tried this sort of thing last year to no avail." Rachel reminded. "Despite not knowing anything about show choir, the judges usually manage to pick the best performers. It has nothing to do with their own taste."

"So then we're just not going to sing songs belonging to the greatest band ever then?" Blaine asked, emphatically.

"That's debatable."

"Whatever." Lauren ignored Blaine's problem as well. "I've always preferred John Lennon's solo work anyway."

Blaine looked back to Jesse. "So out of curiosity, what are we doing in its place?"

Jesse, however, was still busy focusing on Lauren's latest statement. "You prefer John Lennon's solo career with Yoko Ono, which defies the definition of solo, over the Beatles? That's like preferring ketchup over tomatoes. Both great, sure, but one couldn't even exist without the other."

"Yeah, well sometimes ketchup is better." She excused. "Tomatoes have a way with ruining the texture of a sandwich."

Jesse opened his mouth to reply before shutting it once again. This action was repeated a few more times until he just calmly placed his hands onto his hips. "In that case, I'm going to prove a point, the point of course being that I'm right and Lauren is wrong, and we're going to spend the day coming up with a Beatles medley." He glared at Lauren's absolute absurdity once more and spun before heading to the bookshelves in order to pull out some sheet music.

Lauren waited to make sure Jesse was distracted before leaning over to Puck. "I can't believe that worked."

The rest of rehearsals moved to the auditorium and set the tone for the entire week. Jesse had cut their free days, and it was absolutely brutal. Even though they didn't have songs to sing until day two, Jesse had been developing trial choreography over the last few weeks so they spent the first day committing to that. Then the second day it was all thrown out anyway to accommodate the songs of Jesse's choosing. That didn't mean it got any easier, though. Jesse was ordering them around like a mad man. And worst of all, they had to go back to extending their already excruciating pre-rehearsal workout routine. They complained. They bargained. They whined like children. Jesse, of course, ignored all of this.

As a perfectionist and a born-and-bred winner, Jesse wanted New Directionless to win it all this year. But Jesse was someone who also wanted to win every argument and mundane activities like pin the tail on the donkey. He was a natural competitor, and New Directions was his team. However, winning Regionals and beating Vocal Adrenaline was more than that. It was now the top priority. Realistically, if he looked at this without any emotional attachment, Regionals were going to be as easy as Sectionals were for them. Based on his own dealings with them, Jesse knew that Aural Intensity was never something to worry about. And as for Vocal Adrenaline, well, they have fallen considerably since he left them. And luckily, since they never let anyone quit their program, they were still depending on the little ball of Sunshine to get them back to Nationals. But since that he _was_ looking at this with an emotional stance, he was treating this as life and death. If Jesse were to beat Vocal Adrenaline and prove that he was better than them, then it would give him some vindication after the mistakes he made back at UCLA.

The longer he worked with it, the more workable the Beatles seemed. It was obvious but it was also recognizable, and that allowed Jesse to have his own take on the numbers. The judges will appreciate his creative take on such classics. Not caring about any unhappiness within New Directions, Jesse had chosen to go with both the best vocalists and those who were a good fit for the song. Kurt was awarded the opening number. It would be simple and he would lead the boys in "Yesterday" while Sam played the guitar. (This would show the judges that they were actually musicians.) They would also close it out in a simple performance with Artie and Rachel leading the most obvious Beatles' song of all: "Let It Be." They weren't actually going to do anything special with this number. They were just going to wow the judges with their two best singers. Not doing anything will show the utmost confidence, and by now, New Directions should be a representation of its leader. The problem was proving to be the middle number.

It was a mash-up. It was upbeat. It was complicated. Jesse guaranteed that this was the highest degree of difficulty New Directions had yet to face or probably will face. The mash-up was between Blaine leading "I Am the Walrus" and Rachel leading "Eleanor Rigby." What made it work was Jesse's musical arrangement. The middle mash-up was going to be all strings. This, of course, meant they had to go out and find an orchestra, but he was on it. What made it complicated, on the other hand, was Jesse's choreography. That was how they were going to have to best Vocal Adrenaline. Sadly, because it was so complex compared to what they were used to, it took until about week three of practicing the routines for New Directions to get it down. He wasn't actually going to get that mad at them over it, though. They were much better now than they were at the beginning of the year and he respected that this wouldn't necessarily be easy for anyone to learn quickly. Plus, as a giant bonus, there didn't seem to be too many personal problems being brought into the choir room with them at the moment.

The Rachel and Finn breakup had yet to prove to be a problem. They both seemed to be taking to the breakup rather well all things considered. Of course, it probably helped that Finn avoided all things Rachel. He removed all possible openings for any infatuation Rachel may have leftover. As a result, Rachel kept to her word and focused on herself and glee. If Jesse was havening a difficulty with the numbers or if something just wasn't working, Rachel would be the one to help work him through it. Truthfully, having actual friends around her made this breakup exceptionally easier to deal with compared to her previous two. Or well three. Maybe four. Could she count Noah? Whatever, the point was talking glee with Jesse or arguing about their future plans with Kurt and Blaine or trying to make her friendship with Quinn normal or just being around Sam and Mercedes made everything okay. And Rachel was glad that Finn seemed to be fairing just as well.

Finn took the breakup in stride and instead tried to focus on other things and began looking for distractions everywhere. Basketball was the first one. As center and team captain, he pretended to take an extra interest in the team's success and sometimes would stay after practice to talk plays over with Coach Beiste. Coach was awesome and everything, but he really didn't care that much. The team sucked so that distraction wasn't the best one he had. Since he did actually care about glee, he decided to go to Mike and Tina for some extended dance lessons. This was a good choice to make, and he did seem to be getting a little better. Still, when this got pretty boring too, he split his time between hanging out with Kurt or the rest of the guys. This unintentionally gave him his best distraction yet. Apparently, the bullying of New Directions (or at least a couple of its members) was getting worse. So needing something to do, Finn went to Santana and asked if he could join the Bully Whips. It took about a class period of begging her, but she finally agreed. Finn wasn't really sure why Santana didn't want him to join at first. Everyone at McKinley loved him. He'd be like good for business or something like that.

Actually, the increase in bullying was one of the few outside problems New Directions was having. It had been happening ever since winter break ended, and according to Karofsky, it was because the jocks didn't have anything to do. Which was true. Most of them were too fat for basketball. Not to mention too dumb. They were the kind of people who played football and hockey because they didn't understand the concept of not body checking someone. They all had one-tracked zombie like minds. This wasn't the only reason, though. No one had said anything out of common courtesy, but it was clear that a lot of this was happening because of Karofsky. He basically had a giant target on his back because his former friends hated that he traded sides. And now since they no longer had to rely on Karofsky for football, they finally had the clear opportunity to go after him for being a traitor. In Jesse's opinion, it was all very Shakespearian. If Shakespeare's plays took place with the backdrop of a college girls' sorority.

The only other problem that New Directions seemed to be facing over the last couple of weeks was the plans for everyone's future. This tended to cause some tension between several sets of people. For instance, Puck still wasn't exactly thrilled that Lauren was bailing all the way to Oklahoma to wrestle. Sam and Mercedes were figuring out ways to make their relationship work after high school when Sam most likely will not be attending college. Santana was still putting all her energy into Brittany and was failing to keep a steady focus on her own plans. Everyone had something to worry about. Quinn had twofold. Because Jesse was Jesse, Quinn had to solely be the one to care about his options. After talking to Miss Pillsbury a couple of weeks ago, Quinn learned that Jesse still had the opportunity to attend the schools she was looking into if they allowed him to. He would have to repeat his freshman year and would be under an academic probation for an extended period of time, but if the university allowed it, he could apply. So Quinn was making sure to contact several admission boards.

Jesse was grateful for this, he was. He just happened to be truly busy. Besides, Quinn wanted to be doing this. She needed to make sure Jesse could go with her for that much needed security, and the world was still very happy about these developments. The proverbial stick that had been removed from Quinn's behind had yet to return. Jesse was marking days off on the calendar. Surely this had to be some sort of a record. Quinn never found a reason to be happy on a lasting basis. Therefore, this recent change was something that needed to be recorded. Quinn was happy. About something that wasn't a kitten. There were moments where she would smile about something, and Jesse still couldn't believe she had lost another weight. And a big one on top of it. Progress was nice. Of course, there were still some things he was keeping a concerned eye on. Like any possible backtracking that may still take place or her still-existing denial or her constant interactions with Rachel.

At one time their interactions entertained him. Then they went on to confuse him and then amuse him, but now they were becoming ridiculous. The last three weeks had made them both unbearable for him to be around. Since compared to Quinn Rachel was entirely normal, she was still fine to spend time with when Quinn was elsewhere. But together, _no_. Rachel had spent the last few weeks trying to knock down the great wall of awkwardness, but to reiterate, Quinn was not a normal human being. So Rachel hadn't exactly had all that much success. Still, it wasn't exactly like Quinn was running away from any of Rachel's encounters. This is where the absurdity came in for Jesse. Like today during lunch. Rachel trying to get Quinn's opinion on vegan Challah, and Quinn placating her with an actual answer was just unacceptable. It was then Jesse requested a meeting with his abnormal friend.

* * *

><p>Quinn had tried to come up with a logical reason on why Jesse had requested a meeting at the Lima Bean but continued to come up empty. Jesse wasn't one who just asked for meetings without a reason. They obviously hung out together plenty, but as Quinn has come to learn, meetings were different. Meetings were usually "therapy" sessions, and they usually resulted in headaches for her.<p>

"It's a lovely day out isn't it?" Jesse asked once they sat down after purchasing their coffee and finding a small table.

Quinn looked out the window. It was late January which meant nothing but slush. This comment only made her more cautious of what they were doing here. "I guess."

"Well I'm glad you agree, but I'm not one to diddle-daddle. And honestly, Quinn, I think at this point I deserve a medal for my overall patience this year. Unfortunately for you, I've momentarily run out." He apologized. "This is a conversation I feel we've had to have now for quite some time."

"A conversation about what?" She asked tightly.

"About you. And Rachel. And you and Rachel." He began simply.

Looking back on this moment later, Quinn will recognize it as one of those rare times in life when you actually know what's going to occur before it does. She heard Jesse's words before he even started saying them. This is perhaps why she was able to keep her emotions relatively in check despite her burning anger and increased pulse.

"I appreciate that this is normally the sort of thing that requires some type of delicacy to it, but by nature I'm rather blunt. Please don't drink anything right now." He reached across the table to softly lower the hand holding her cup. "Quinn, have you ever considered the very real possibility that you might be gay? Because it would explain so much." He shook his head slightly. It was all very patronizing. "Now I know that this may be confusing for you so I've brought some reading material along." He leaned over to the spare stool at their table and reached into his bag before pulling out a few magazines. "We have _Seventeen _and _Teen Voices_ and some pamphlets I got from Miss Pillsbury. That was actually an amusing though somewhat unnerving meeting I had with her. She had the nerve to assume I was asking for myself. I can understand her inexperience thus jumping straight into the common stereotypes within our society, but still. One just shouldn't be so flagrant and make these assumptions."

Quinn tried really hard not to point out that he was basically doing the exact same thing. "I'm sorry, but you asked me to get coffee today because you think," she leaned forward on the table and lowered her voice, "you think that I'm gay?"

"Has this possibility really never occurred to you before now?"

"_No._"

"Oh Quinn, I thought you were more intuitive than that. I'm disappointed. Despite the fact that you tend to sell yourself short, you usually have great self-awareness."

Quinn sat back again. She shook her head, looking away from him. This bordered on being an out-of-body experience. "I can't believe we're having this conversation."

"Why? You know I'm not one to shy away from any topic."

She looked back to him. "No, I mean…what is…how…Where is your basis even coming from? I mean, do you even hear how ridiculous this sounds?"

"Ridiculous? I'll have you know that this isn't some random conclusion I've come to, and that I've actually been reluctant to come to it." He defended. "I find that I have a rather strong basis and plenty of proof to support it further."

"_Really?_"

"Yes. For one, you and I shared absolutely no romantic chemistry which has never actually happened to me before with a woman, and until you came along, I didn't think that was even possible. I mean, age usually isn't even a restriction for me." He bragged before getting back on track. "Now, let's recap over your other relationships, shall we? Based on just what you've told me and what I've been unfortunate enough to witness, it's very hard to make a solid case in order to prove your feelings for any of your previous love interests. I mean there's Finn. From what I can tell, he was nothing but a safety net. Both for your high school popularity and reputation and the security for the depressing future you were creating for yourself. I won't delve into Sam because, honestly, sometimes I forget he even happened. Instead, I'll move on to the penis."

She glanced over the tables closest to them. "Can you please stop talking?" Jesse just ignored her.

"Puckerman's the most interesting one in my opinion. It's just odd that you date these other respectable boys for months at a time, yet you succumb to McKinley's resident whore while drunk and suffering from a—what did you call it?" He tried to remember. "A vulnerable day? And that's the only time you've ever had sexual relations. But who knows. Maybe it's just a Jewish thing. Because see, then there's Rachel Berry."

Quinn pursed her lips. _This should be good._ "What about Rachel?"

"Well just that she exists and is someone you should probably never play poker with. I'm not too sure how that game works, but it's my understanding that it's not a game in which you want to reveal too much. She's really what gives you away, Quinn."

"Let me get this straight-"

"Odd choice of words."

Quinn took a deep breath to stabilize her growing anger. "Not only do you think that I'm gay, but you also think that I have feelings for Rachel?"

"Yes. Now I know you might be worried about how this will affect me. Two close friends such as ourselves both enamored with the same girl. It's very late nineties, WB, but you should know, Quinn, that I hold no animosity or jealousy for you. And my friendship will be going nowhere. Regardless of what the future holds, I've had feelings for her longer which means I win." He frowned. "Unless of course your hidden, repressed longing has existed longer than I anticipated. Then that would mean I'd come in second. Of course if we count Finn, then I'd be in third. Although, I don't really find any of this fair considering you two have known her longer than I have. Really, if I had known Rachel as long as the two of you have, then I definitely-"

"_Jesse!_"

"Hmm?"

Quinn glared. "You called me here for coffee so you could try and tell me that I'm gay. Not that I agree with you on _any_ level, but when you do something like that, you don't just go off on a random tangent."

"I'm sorry, Quinn. Was that inconsiderate of me?" She tilted her head to the side, giving him a look. He sighed. "Have you really never thought of this before? It's me here, Quinn. You can be honest."

"No. I don't really find myself questioning my sexuality all that often." She snapped.

"Never? But you're in high school and in show choir and the past stigma that seemed to go along with being gay is fading in the younger generations of our society. We can thank Hollywood for this."

"Jesse, I am not gay."

"Really? Because you seem to be slightly defensive against the accusation."

"Yes, because you called me here for nothing, and your condescending tone is never, _ever_ enjoyable. Plus, you haven't dropped this yet after I've already told you that I'm. Not. Gay."

"Fine, fine. You're not gay." He waited a beat. "Maybe bisexual. You obviously have feelings for another female."

"Oh dear God." She rubbed her forehead.

Jesse ignored her and just carried on with his own vision. "You know, for the longest time I had no idea what it was. At first it was clear that you hated her, and then it was clear that you anything but hated her which is where the confusion came in. I mean why be so passionate and obstinate about someone you claim to want nothing to do with yet obviously have some type of consistent focus on? I mean, I wanted to overlook it because it's just so cliché that it's lost somewhere between being sad and boring. The bully who pulls the girl's pigtails on the playground. Never once has that happened in real life. But it's the only thing that fits. Understandable, though. You're already emotionally stunted so I'm sure your feelings would be hard to process. Especially when things are always so underlying and-"

"Okay, that's enough." She interrupted harshly. "Jesse, I'm not gay, and I certainly don't have feelings for Rachel Berry."

"Did I touch on a nerve?"

"I'm going home now because this is seriously becoming annoying."

"You don't want your pamphlets?" He asked innocently.

"Ugh." Quinn stood and ripped heat coat off the back of her chair before storming away from the table.

Jesse just nodded over at the table next to them. Quinn's brash actions seemed to have gained the attention of the older couple. "Kids today. Always with the attitude."


	14. Reaction

**REACTION**

"I don't see what the problem is."

"Well it looks as if we agree on something because neither do I."

Kurt huffed. He knew he shouldn't have come into Jesse's office. Silly him, he thought a one-on-one conversation would be civil. "Again, I don't see why."

"Kurt, we're not changing the lyrics around in 'Yesterday' just because you're gay and would rather be singing about a boy."

"It's not what I _prefer_." Kurt corrected. "It's what makes a statement. Think about it. If we go on stage and-"

Jesse looked past Kurt to his door. Kurt also looked back at what had stolen his attention. "Rachel, hello." Jesse smiled as she entered his office. "Finally. Someone I don't mind speaking with."

She grinned. "Good. I was wondering if we could have a quick conversation."

"Kurt, you're excused." Jesse waved him away toward the door.

"I judge you for dating him." Kurt told Rachel as he walked passed her through exit.

Jesse readdressed Rachel. "What can I do for you?"

"Oh nothing, I just…You're friends with Quinn." She sat in the chair across from his desk.

"One could say, yes." He agreed wryly.

"Which means you generally have some type of understanding. To go as far as to say you know her, for instance, would not be a lie."

"Rachel, you're being coy. I don't have time for coy."

"Fine. Quinn's been avoiding me. Ever since I got back home she's been reluctant to spend time with me. Even in routine activities like glee. I was hoping you could shed some insight." Quinn's avoidance was becoming a great hindrance in Rachel's efforts for making their friendship a comfortable one.

Jesse took a moment before answering, thinking over what Rachel had just informed him of. He already knew all of this as his observing skills were amongst the best he's ever seen which only further proved his advanced observant skills. Still, it was all just so perfect. "I wouldn't stress over it. Quinn's avoiding you because of something I said to her." He chuckled. "She's so great at disproving theories that one."

"So I didn't do anything?"

"No."

Relief crossed over Rachel's face before something occurred to her. "Well what did you do?" She sent Jesse a hard glare. He just found it cute.

"Nothing permanent, I assure you. I'm only trying to help our troubled, blonde friend, and she'll eventually return to join us in reality."

"I'm not sure I like being in the middle of your games."

"It's not a game, Rachel. It's something to actually take seriously…and be joyfully amused by at the same time."

"Can I do anything?"

"No. I'll eventually yank her out of her soft cocoon of denial. It's not really something to be concerned about." He paused as he saw the opportunity he was just given. "Actually, you know what, you can do something."

"Really?" She asked hopefully. She quite liked the idea of helping her friends; playing savior even. It will look good in her future memoirs.

"Yes, you can help speed this process along. The lapse in action is getting boring."

"Okay, I'll be sure to help as much as I can, but in order to do so, I think I need to know what you two talked about to spur this on to begin with."

"I can't tell you that. It's private. However, Quinn can fill you in if that's what she desires. In fact, I think you should go ask her." He smirked. "It's fourth period. She can usually be found in the library at this time pretending not to be a nerd."

"I can't." Rachel held up the pass in her lap. "I'm only on a bathroom break."

"Rachel, it comes time in everyone's life to recognize that they're a senior in high school. And seniors in high school are given a freedom that other students are not. Especially ones that have their credits and will be studying at New York University next year. You're really going to tell me that you've never opted out of attending a class?"

Rachel paused to think about it. Let's see, there was the week she was obsessed with Mr. Schue. She doesn't remember going to any class other than Spanish. There was filming parts of "Run, Joey, Run." There was spying on the glee club and bargaining with Lauren to get proof. There was leaving early to go meet up with Kurt and Blaine at the Lima Bean when they were attending Dalton. There was privately performing her original songs for Finn. There were interviews with Jacob Ben Israel to practice how to deal with the press. There was cleaning up after slushies in the bathroom. There was the occasional chasing of love interests during a school day. Not to mention the countless amounts of performances throughout the school at any given moment.

"Maybe once or twice."

"See." He leaned back in his chair. "You should take advantage of your senior perks. If you don't use them now, then when?"

She hesitated. "Jesse, I should really get back to class. I'm already mysteriously late."

He sighed airily. "Fine, fine. Let the opportunity squander away. That's your choice." He waved her off toward his door as well. She frowned before dismissing herself.

Once Rachel was entirely out of the small room, Jesse allowed a satisfied smile to grace his features. It had been just over a week since Jesse pointed out the obvious to Quinn. He still really didn't understand why Quinn was acting like it was such a big deal. He honestly refuses to believe that Quinn hadn't questioned any of this prior to his intervention. She was anything but daft. Besides, Quinn was giving off too much of a response for her never to have questioned her evident and repressed lesbianism. She had been staying clear of Rachel and snapping at Jesse. Had that not been the first two months of their friendship last summer, then he may have backed off. As it was, oh well. If Quinn wanted to play this game using her Quinn skills, then Jesse was going to play his Rachel card. And then he'll laugh mightily over the fact that he and Quinn weren't even in the same league.

* * *

><p>Quinn sat in the library working on her pre-calc homework. It was due in sixth period and should have been completed last night, but she was provided with some distractions. Santana, being Santana, didn't see the problem in forcing her way into everyone's life who was supposed to be tutoring Brittany. Last night along with this morning, Quinn had been the target. Brittany was about as good at math as Jesse was so it was never an easy task, and Karofsky seemed to be in hiding every time math sessions needed to take place. Quinn was beginning to lose patience with the whole situation. It didn't help that that wasn't her only distraction of the moment. In fact, she may have been taking some pent up frustration out on Santana, but as she was Satan's descendant, Quinn didn't feel all that guilty.<p>

Along with Santana, Jesse was also on Quinn's list. Thanks to the unlovable boy and his stupid, stupid ideas, Quinn may have been losing some common, everyday focus. Despite having no desire or reason to, she may have spent a portion of her time over the last week thinking of her Lima Bean conversation with Jesse. It had been her main distraction over recent days, and she was getting pretty tired of it. It didn't even make sense why he'd try and have a conversation like that with her. For one, didn't he still have feelings for Rachel? If so, why would he try and see if someone else had feelings for her? For two, it was ridiculous. He was wrong, and now he was busy pestering her over something that will never be proven because there was nothing there to prove.

She did not have feelings for Rachel. There was no reason to even be thinking this. She had _just_ gotten to the point where she even could handle being around the girl for an extended period of time, and now Jesse wanted to exaggerate everything most likely just to make his life overdramatic and interesting. Really, Quinn needed to stop surrounding herself with these types of people. It was becoming a hazard. Because this whole situation was insane, and she just, she needed to stop dwelling on this, that's what she needed to do. It had already been a long, emotional year, and it wasn't even close to being over yet. She really didn't need anything more to be thrown onto her plate. _Especially_ when she just taken up being relatively happy and stable on a regular basis.

Thankfully, she was given a small break from all of this when Rachel took her mini trip. Everyone who applies to NYU for the Tisch drama department has to provide an artistic review as they will not be accepted without one. So Rachel and one of her fathers drove over to New York last week in order to go to her review and explore the campus. She was gone for the weekend and two school days which gave Quinn a great escape and Jesse nothing but a headache. (Rehearsals couldn't very well go on when missing one of their leads.) Still, she was curious how it all went and has been since Rachel got back. It was clear the other girl was excited which was a good sign, but surprisingly, no one was really talking about it. So Quinn couldn't learn what was going on with Rachel while paying attention to other people like she had in the past. And it wasn't like she could go ask Rachel because that would defeat the purpose of a break of separation, and if she asked Jesse, then that would give him a point. And Quinn was already losing. She couldn't afford to let Jesse get anymore ahead. That would provide him with happiness, and if there was anything he didn't deserve at the moment–

"Quinn." Rachel pulled Quinn from her thoughts. She then proceeded to watch as Quinn was obviously startled. Rachel knew this because the seated girl may have jumped a tad before dropping her calculator. Though harmless, it was a rather loud sound since the library was mostly silent. Maybe she shouldn't have come here. She was halfway back to her class when she changed her mind. Really, it wasn't like she was going to face any consequences, and Rachel has missed class for a lot less. Sue her.

Quinn straightened up her school work and set aside the calculator that was obviously out to get her before looking back up at Rachel. "Uh hi."

Rachel sat down across from Quinn. "What are you doing?"

"Math. Or at least trying to. I'm a little behind because Santana's a controlling bitch."

Rachel paused at Quinn's mini outburst. "Would I be over stepping if I asked if you were in a bad mood or not?"

"No." Quinn sighed. "But trying to tutor Brittany in the middle of the hallway while Santana's watching over your shoulder, telling you what to do can be really grating."

Rachel frowned, perplexed. "Hallway?"

"Yeah. I know."

"Well is the group tutoring not going well because if Brittany needs extra help, I'm quite advanced intellectually."

"What Brittany needs is a mismanagement in paperwork. Maybe we can get Lauren and Puck to break into Figgins's office to alter her records."

"I'm not sure I approve of breaking the law."

Quinn looked on bemused. "You sent a girl to a crack house."

Rachel sat up straighter to defend herself. "First of all, that's not actually illegal and also, I approve of crossing boundaries if necessary to achieve the greater good and finally, I've made amends for that, thank you very much. I don't see why it must continue to be brought up."

"How is Brittany graduating with us not part of the greater good?"

"I meant _my_ greater good."

Quinn chuckled. "Of course. How foolish of me to misunderstand."

"You should be ashamed of yourself. Really, Quinn, misinterpreting my intentions. Reminding me of past blunders. It's rather rude of you." She played along.

"Blunders?" She laughed again. "I'm glad I'm not in the way of your greater good."

"Even if you ever are, I promise never to send you to any crack houses.

"I don't think I'd fall for your scheme anyway. Although, thinking about it, it's amazing how many people we know who probably would."

"I'd reckon about half of New Directions."

"More like half the school. Faculty included."

"Maybe we can use this knowledge to get Principal Figgins out of his office for an extended period time. That way Noah and Lauren won't be risking arrest."

"Always so observant of technicalities?"

"They can be very handy while going through a list of pros and cons when committing to something that may be morally questioning."

"In the end, I don't really think that makes much of a difference."

"Well I disagree. It greatly protects your conscience." She smiled again and then became quite as she drew invisible circles on the tabletop. "Why have you been avoiding me?" She looked back over at Quinn.

Quinn swallowed. She recognized the taste as guilt. "Who says I've been avoiding you?"

"As someone who wouldn't fall for a note telling me to go to a shady neighborhood, I can pick up on signs. Aside from our shared lunch period, we haven't seen each other at all over the last few days. During the breaks in rehearsals, you make sure to stay on the other side of the stage. One could argue that you've even begun changing your routes between classes in order not to run into me. Of course, now that I've learned Santana's forcing you to tutor Brittany between classes, that last statement may not apply."

Okay, so that was all true, but still. "I haven't been avoiding you."

"Jesse basically confirmed that you were."

_Of course._ "Yeah, well, Jesse's an idiot and a jerk and should learn how to mind his own business."

"He told me that he was the one who prompted this change in behavior."

Quinn paused all movement aside from pushing her eyebrows together. _He wouldn't, would he? _"Did he, did he tell you what we were talking about?"

"Oh no. Just that he's trying to pull you out of your cocoon of denial. His words." She explained. Quinn relaxed again before rolling her eyes. "I'm not sure why our friendship needs to suffer because of problems between you and Jesse. Unless…" Rachel trailed off. "Quinn you and I aren't entering into another dreaded love triangle because just to inform you, Jesse and I are not any sort of an item, and you're free to pursue him if that's what you want. Though, I find it strange if that's the direction your relationship with him is taking after all this time unless you-"

"No. Rachel, no. Never." She scrunched up her face in repulsion. "He's like the sibling I've never wanted."

"I thought you had an older sister."

"Also a sibling I've never wanted."

"Then see. There's no reason for you to evade me." She smiled brightly before putting on a face of resolve. "And if you try to argue with me on this, I'll go out of my way to win. Even if it means overlooking the technicalities."

"I guess I have no choice then." Quinn grinned gently.

Rachel shook her head lightly. "Nope."

"So um, how did the artistic review go?"

Rachel sat in surprise before a smile slowly took over her face. Quinn wanted to know how her time in New York went. No one other than Kurt and Blaine had been all that curious thus far. This was very exciting for her. "Hopefully, it went well enough to be memorable."

"_Hopefully?_ You mean Rachel Berry hasn't had this audition planned since birth?"

"I think birth may be exaggerating just a bit. More like preschool." She joked. "I was nervous, though. I almost fumbled through my contemporary song selection."

Rachel spoke flustered as if she wasn't Rachel Berry or overly talented, and Quinn thought it was undeniably adorable. But not like- not in _that_ way and just- _Ugh._ _Stupid Jesse._ She grinded her teeth together before continuing. "I'm sure you're overcompensating."

"Perhaps." Rachel agreed, and despite the fact that she was already beyond absent from her class (and would most likely have to act her way out of this one when she did finally return), she looked for a way to prolong the conversation. The McKinley school calendar on the nearest wall caught her eye. "You know Valentine's Day is next week. What do you have planned to celebrate the day?"

"I need to know these things?"

"Yes, you can't just spend the most romantic holiday doing nothing."

"Why not? Last year I spent Valentine's Day getting mono, and the year before that I was pregnant. I'm more than fine with doing nothing."

"I watch _My Fair Lady_ every year." Rachel beamed proudly, and Quinn blinked having no idea where that came from. "I've always made a promise that the only time I won't watch it is if I have a significant other to spend the day with. Sadly, that's only happened once. It was when I was with Jesse. We went to the Build-A-Bear Workshop and then sang with the street performers outside of the mall." She frowned as she recalled that night. "I don't think they appreciated that very much. They threw their hat full of money at us. Still, at least I had someone to celebrate Valentine's Day with. Maybe I can pressure him into spending it with me again. Or oh." Her eyes widened. "We should have a singles day and all watch _My Fair Lady _together. It will be me, you, and Jesse, and I'll invite Dave and Artie over. But then Finn is also single, and I wouldn't feel okay with leaving him out. Except that would be very awkward for the both of us. What do you think?"

Quinn thought it was a horrible idea. "I think you should talk to everyone else about it first."

As it turned out, Valentine's Day was only fun for the couples. Sam sold some comic books to take Mercedes out as a surprise. Kurt and Blaine celebrated the holiday at Breadstix as did Mike and Tina. Brittany and Santana celebrated in Brittany's room after ordering in from Breadstix. And Puck and Lauren ignored the notion of the holiday and instead stayed home and watched a UFC match. The singles, despite Rachel's attempts, did not spend the day together. Rachel carried on her tradition alone. Finn played video games. Quinn did homework. Karofsky sulked. Artie did whatever it was Artie does. And Jesse most likely spent the night thinking up new ways on how to make everyone else's life hell. All in all, it was fine considering what holiday it was and that this was New Directions.

Sadly, that was about as good as their week got, though. The Grade F cuts of beef were still causing problems despite the Bully Whips' protection. It actually seemed to be turning into a game. They would see how many school losers they could mess up before the Bully Whips caught on. Seeing as the Bully Whips were usually outnumbered, Team Beef were the reoccurring winners. Outside of the hallways, Jesse was still pushing them to the limit in glee. So far, the club as a whole seemed to be getting the choreography down, and because of this, at least now their free days have returned. Today was '80s day because everyone was running out of ideas, and Jesse had yet to make and assignment. It turned out Mr. Schue actually came in handy for something after all. Who knew?

Jesse sat in auditorium chairs watching the performance take place on stage in front of him. It was adequate he supposed. Rachel, Kurt, Mercedes, Brittany, and Santana (who got forced into joining by Brittany) chose to sing the Eurythmics' "Sweet Dreams." He was only paying attention to Rachel while ignoring the other four. (Who would blame him?) Jesse thought the world of Rachel as a performer, but really, sometimes she was too talented. He didn't like it when she wasted her time on songs not worthy of her vocals. She should stick to memorable classics not recognizable hits. As the number finished up, signaling the end of rehearsals, an applause was given, and the club loitered around speaking to each other because they were clearly the only people in the world who would find themselves engaging.

Jesse just wandered over to Quinn as he tried to shut out New Directions' presence in his life at the moment. "Any closer to admitting that I'm right?" He checked for a status update.

Quinn sighed, aggravated. "Considering you're still wrong, I wouldn't say so, no."

"Quinn, Quinn, Quinn."

"Jesse, Jesse, Jesse." She mocked.

He ignored her mood and continued on. "Based on my monitoring today, it seems as though you haven't gone back to avoiding Rachel's existence yet."

"I'd ask what that has to do with you, but I'm sure your response would only result in me wanting to slap you."

"Having an urge to use violent force is all the more reason to just concede, Quinn. It was mentioned in those pamphlets that I got you had you ever bothered to read them."

She glared at him before dropping her voice as some of the glee club still remained. "I'm not admitting to having feelings for Rachel when I don't. Do you have any idea how idiotic that sounds?"

This, too, he ignored. "You know after we had our little conversation, I suspected that this would be how you reacted. You're you, and it makes sense. However, I originally anticipated you'd be attacking me for my accusation of you being gay. Oddly enough, you've instead been focused solely on the second accusation." He paused before grinning adoringly. This was to return the previous mockery. "You've surprised me, Quinn."

"Why? Based on how you're acting, the two go hand-in-hand."

"It still amazes me how you're able to do that."

"Do what?" She snapped.

"Complicate everything while making it exceptionally easy at the same time."

Quinn turned to face him fully. "You have got to drop this. It's not funny anymore."

"It was never supposed to be. Well, for you anyway."

"It's become tiring and irritating."

"If I'm completely off base, then why does it bother you so much?"

"Stop it, Jesse."

"Fine." He agreed because at the moment Quinn seemed to be on thread's end or whatever. "So what are you up to today?" He changed the subject.

Quinn hesitated before answering as she already knew what was coming. "I'm going over to Rachel's." She bit her tongue. Jesse merely laughed.

"Can I come? This will surely be a sight to behold."

"_No_."

"Oh I see. Alone time."

"Jesse." She warned.

"Sorry." He sobered. "So what is it the two of you are doing?"

"Coming up with a tutoring schedule for Brittany that's workable so everyone involved doesn't die or kill each other." She explained.

"You should just hire someone to go to class for her. It worked wonders with me. I also had someone to do all of my homework."

"Yeah, well, I don't think even the teachers here are stupid enough not to recognize that it wouldn't be Brittany sitting in their class."

"I think you're underestimating your school. I've been to some of the faculty meetings. Mr. Braverman has been brewing his own brand of alcohol in the chemistry lab for months."

Quinn gave him a questioning look to which he nodded and explained to avoid the third floor chemistry lab in the back hall after five o'clock. Though not entirely unbelievable given the school, she still challenged him on it. What would've become an argument halted as Rachel walked over and ended it before it began.

"Did you like our closing performance?" She asked them both.

"I thought Mercedes was unnecessary." Jesse answered, not missing a beat.

"Mercedes is actually one of our best singers." Rachel defended her friend.

"Yes, and like several other people in this club, I think she's better at filling out the minority quota. In fact, I was sad to see that the black guy moved away. It greatly reduces New Directions' layers." He looked back and forth between the identical looks they were currently giving him. "What? A vast ethnicity range would look nice to the judges at Nationals. It's not like we're going to win on talent alone, and I think New Yorkers would appreciate it. I mean wasn't New York built on slave labor and immigrants?"

"That's beyond offensive." Quinn told him.

Rachel nodded in agreement. "Yes, and to about five separate groups of people."

He frowned. "Why? I'm just stating facts. Besides, we already used the handicap bonus at Sectionals."

"Stop talking." Quinn advised.

Jesse still didn't see what the problem was. He wasn't trying to offend anyone. He knew when he was trying to upset someone. Like for instance, "So, I hear you're helping Quinn to organize Brittany's tutoring sessions." He sent Rachel a smile.

"Yes." She nodded. "We're going to hopefully end Santana's tyrant type control over the situation. Artie seemed grateful when I mentioned it to him earlier."

"Hmph." Jesse continued speaking to Rachel but focused on Quinn. "See I would have thought that this was something Quinn could accomplish on her own."

Rachel glanced between Jesse's smirk and Quinn's death-glare. She felt like she was missing something. "I'm sure she could, but sometimes friends help to make boring activities enjoyable."

He turned back to Rachel. "I suppose you're right."

"You can go now." Quinn informed him.

"No, need to be fresh."

"I beg to differ."

"You'll thank me one day, Quinn."

"Yes, with a pillow over your face while you're sleeping."

He had all the nerve in the world and laughed at her before taking his leave. Quinn just contemplated that pillow thing some more while Rachel stood by in confusion. She had assumed that whatever it was that transpired between Quinn and Jesse last week was over with seeing as her friendship with Quinn was back to normal. Well, their version of normal anyway.

The truth, of course, being that the situation between Quinn and Jesse was far from over with, but Quinn didn't see the point in avoiding Rachel any longer. As it was discovered (or perhaps rediscovered) last week in the library, Quinn actually liked spending time with Rachel. She didn't see the reason behind pointlessly losing that since Jesse obviously wasn't going to quit whatever it was he was trying to do anytime soon. _Stupid Jesse._

"Ready to go?" Rachel broke her thoughts.

Quinn nodded. "Mmm-hmm."

* * *

><p>Karofsky shut his locker the next morning and quickly looked over both shoulders. He just needed to make sure the coast was clear before starting his day. Santana was going bat shit crazy again and look, he appreciated her friendship and everything, but he generally liked to stay clear of her when she was like this. Plus, teaching Brittany math was like trying to teach a cat how to talk. He had no regrets with leaving that job to be Quinn's problem.<p>

"Dave, I need to talk to you." Kurt jogged a few steps to catch up with him.

"What?" He acknowledged but kept his eyes peeled on the hallway.

"Look, let's not dance around the elephant. It's already purple and awkward enough." He began, pep in his step. "We both know the main reason the school goons are targeting us is because of you. The other reason, of course, being that it's become a habit, and they're too stupid to break from routine."

"So what do you want me to do about it? Talk to them? Yeah right."

"You can at least try. You were friends with them once. Teammates." He continued. "All these slushies are greatly messing up Blaine's hair."

"Right. Cause God forbid you mess up the boyfriend's hair."

"The right hair style is crucial to any gay man's style of the day." Kurt lowered his voice. "Honestly, it's about time you learn these things."

Dave glared down at him. "I'm not going to talk to Azimio just so Blaine won't look any more like a York Terrier."

"My boyfriend does not look like a dog."

"If he had a tail, he'd wag it."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "_Fine_, then talk to them for the rest of glee."

"No, you're not putting this on me. Get Santana to do it or something."

"Why would they listen to Santana?"

"Why would they listen to me?" He challenged.

"Because you used to be one of them."

"Yeah, and that's their problem. I'm not going to set them off any more, okay? I'm sick of this."

"Everyone is."

"Well at least you and the rest of glee are used to it. You have no idea how much it sucks going from people fearing you and looking up at you to treating you like you're just another loser."

"No, I don't. But what I do know is that you're likable now."

"Forget it. You don't get what I'm saying."

"No, actually I get it perfectly. You don't like the drop-off from going to being the bully to being the bullied. It's understandable, but that also applies to about half off the glee club. It's not like you're a special case. You're hardly alone, and you have the authority to actually do something about this. So why not help?"

"Because it won't solve anything." He snapped. "And I really don't want to spend the rest of high school on the bottom of the frickin' totem pole."

"You're there whether you do this or not. We all are." Kurt told him, and Karofsky just grunted in return.

He didn't want to be thinking about any of this. Instead, he just tuned the rest of Kurt's pitch out and focused back on the hallway. While Santana still (thankfully) seemed to be nowhere in sight, he did spot Azimio down the hall carrying a slushie. Of course. Karofsky glared at Azimio as he came closer in a warning not to even think about throwing one at Kurt while he was walking next to him. This turned out to be a useless war tactic since Kurt wasn't the target. Karofsky wiped his eyes and blinked a few times which ended up being unnecessary considering the second slushie was thrown the moment he opened his eyes. How had he not noticed the second cup?

"Since you're still in homo explosion, I thought I'd add in a second color for the rainbow effect." Azimio snickered, stacking the cups in each other.

Kurt watched as Karofsky wiped himself off again and then turned to glare at Azimio. "You know just because a man has talent outside of hitting each other on a field in some ridiculous game doesn't mean they're gay."

Azimio, not having a spare slushie on him (and man he should get like a cup holster belt or something), just gave Kurt a one-armed shove. As Kurt was relatively smaller, he stumbled a few steps backward. Karofsky took notice of this and shoved his former friend. Then they proceeded to go back and forth pointlessly because, apparently, everyone at McKinley took the same class of martial arts: How to Shove Your Opponent and Still Have Time to Shove Them Again.

Before any of this could be proven further, Puck was separating the two with Lauren in tow. Jesse would be super pissed if any of them got suspended, and Puck was _so_ not dealing with that again. He was happy for Rachel and everything, but she seriously owed them for those couple of days.

"Watch it man." Azimio warned. "This has nothing to do with you and your oversized mattress."

Puck put on his angry-face. "You're one to talk. You look like a double fudged brownie."

"Well in that case, maybe your girl would like a taste."

Lauren pulled on her boyfriend's forearm before he lunged. Puck heeled like a good pet and looked down at her. "Puckerman, as hot as this would be, he clearly has never been with a woman who knows how to handle his needs. It explains for his constant frustration and lack of self-control. He wouldn't even understand what you were defending."

"What the hell is she talking about?" Azimio snapped.

Lauren ignored his bleak presence, looking back over at Puck. "What did I tell you?"

Puck leered slyly. "I love it when you talk smart."

"Whatever." Azimio lost his frown and looked back over at Karofsky. "Let me know when you're done playing _Saved by the Bell: The Gay Years_." He walked down the hall to a group of guys in lettermans.

"Dude, ignore him." Puck brushed it off.

Karofsky just shook his head, looking at Kurt. "See. This is exactly what I was talking about."

"Dave-"

"No." He cut him off, prompting the three gleeks to watch him go. Karofsky absolutely hated this. Having to have Puck and Lauren come to his aid was seriously solidifying how far he's fallen. Not to mention Kurt making it clear that he was nothing more than just another gleek. He was never one to enjoy feeling weak, and that's exactly how he felt. He really needed to do something about this because he wasn't sure how much more he was going to endure. This school was seriously like the worst place on earth.


	15. Subtraction

**SUBTRACTION**

"I need to quit glee club."

Jesse inhaled sharply and leaned back in his chair. He was sure to keep a neutral expression on his face in order not to give anything away. Plus, he wasn't entirely sure how to respond in this situation. Given all of this, he allowed his eyes to senselessly glance around his office for a few moments before snapping back to Karofsky. "_What?_"

Karofsky sighed. He had been expecting this type of reaction, and now he apparently had to explain. The only question was where should he begin? Because he could explain how last night he finally came to the conclusion that glee just wasn't wroth everything that came with it. But then that would only truly make sense if he explained all his decisions pertaining to the glee club over the last year. Except that would be revealing too much.

There weren't many things Dave Karofsky was afraid of when he was growing up. He and the kids who lived next door to him at the time were constantly wreaking havoc and getting into trouble around their part of Lima. Fear didn't find a way to settle into his life until around the time his hormones came into play. And then it became a permanent resident once he realized what all those urges meant. The prospect of possibly being gay in Lima, Ohio was one thing to worry about, but being gay in McKinley High gave a person every reason to be terrified. The school was vile and dangerous and there were times that it seemed to be sucked right out of the 1950s. And Karofsky of all people knew this considering he was one of the ones to continuously enforce this routine. Doing so lessened the fear and gave him both power and acceptance. What changed his perspective on all of this was when he was given an outlook that was even more frightening than the world finding out he was gay. It was Santana Lopez who laid out his startlingly accurate future in the damn Lima Bean that put his previous fears to shame and truly scared the crap out of him.

Depending on how he wanted to look at it, last year was either the best thing that could have happened to him or the worst. (He still hasn't figured out that answer yet.) He had lost every ounce of control and kissed the only other gay guy he'd ever come across; which when that guy is also the guy Karofsky spent the better part of his high school career bullying, probably not the best move. After that breakdown, it was straight into panic mode. Despite only being eighteen, it was pretty easy to acknowledge that what he did to Kurt was going to be his life's biggest regret. Still, Karofsky was also selfish enough to realize that unlike everyone else involved, he was actually able to gain something in light of those decisions. In a backwards way, wrongfully bullying Kurt away from McKinley somehow only led everything Karofsky was trying to escape from even more into his life. He got his first real taste of glee when Sam attacked him. Then he actually got to perform with them because Coach Beiste and Shitster thought it would be a good idea. Before he knew it, Santana was threatening him with razorblades, starting the Bully Whips, and making him watch New Directions' performance of "Born This Way." Even though he hated all of this at the time, it still seemed to make some things in his life appear better.

Over the summer, he had begun to distance himself from some of his friends on the football team. He saw them occasionally, but the only person he willing sought to hang out with was Santana. They would talk Bully Whips, future plans, if they should keep up their beardmance, and for Santana's part, Brittany. When he wasn't with Santana, he was attempting to do some much needed soul-searching. Among coming to the conclusion that for at least one of his years in high school he was going to try to get good grades, he also decided that he was going to join the glee club. It was his last year, and he was going to spend it doing something he actually wanted to do. So he auditioned. He knew it wasn't going to be easy given his history with the club, but he also knew he had Santana in his corner. And after those initial hiccups with Blaine, the transition into New Directions went smoothly. He no longer hated everything about coming to school, and everything was fine for a few months there. But then football season ended, and it had all gotten increasingly worse every day since. At this point, he didn't see how he could stay in glee any longer.

"I just…I can't be in glee anymore." Karofsky repeated.

Jesse clicked is tongue, still busy processing. "That's disappointing. Say, is there any way you can perhaps put off this impression of a midlife crisis? Because see, Regionals are coming up and-"

"Look, there's a lot going on, and it's complicated. I seriously need to quit. And it's not like glee needs me or anything. I mean-"

Jesse went back to looking around his office as Karofsky just rambled on. Jesse had no idea what he was saying considering he stopped listening. Frankly, he didn't care. In fact, he was surprised more of the glee club hadn't already quit earlier in the year. Still, this was going to put a hindrance on their rehearsals. New Directions was still at the point of perfecting the numbers, and now the choreography had to be altered to fit their missing member. Maybe he could just mimic Shelby Corcoran and refuse to let anyone who joins quit. It could be the new mafia rule, effective today. No, he doubted that'd go over well considering his club was filled with oversensitive sock puppets. _Damn them._ And it had already been such a dreadful couple of weeks. Regionals were going to be here before they knew it, and they still weren't entirely ready. Quinn was becoming quite adapted to making sure he had nothing to tease her about. Rachel seemed to only find the time to talk to him about glee as of late. Finn still existed. And now Karofsky felt like being a person.

"I'm sorry." Karofsky finished his unheard speech with a shrug. He then turned around and exited through the hallway door.

Jesse leaned his chair forward and placed his elbows onto his desk. His head sat in his palms a moment later. Well so far this was just the _loveliest_ of mornings. Now he needed to make choreography adjustments. _And _he'd need to sit through telling the glee club all about what just took place. Sometimes his life just wasn't fair. He highly doubted New Directions would go about this with any maturity or indifference. They made a big deal out of everything.

* * *

><p>"He quit!"<p>

"Who would quit glee?"

"I can't believe this."

"We should go talk to him."

"Maybe the pressure of performing finally got to him."

"Or maybe he had to quit in order to get a job to support his family. What? It could happen."

"Maybe he's just sick of not being a jackass."

"Did he say why?"

Jesse sighed as he looked over the glee club. Sometimes he really did hate these people. "He gave an explanation, but I wasn't listening because I was too busy with being concerned about how we're going to change our numbers for Regionals."

"So you didn't even try to talk him out of it?" Blaine frowned.

"No? Is that something I should have done?"

"Yeah."

"Why?" Jesse returned. "Since very few of you have any idea what self-awareness is, you should know that all of you –including Karofsky– are both stubborn and stupid. A toxic combination. Karofsky no longer wants to be in glee which means we could spend a countless amount of days chasing after him or we can just focus on ourselves. _Now_. I'm not sure how much more I can stress just how important Regionals are. We need to be focusing on that."

"Are you incapable of being anything other than selfish?" Kurt huffed.

Jesse's eyebrows rose fleetingly. "Selfish? Right, because that's exactly how I'm behaving at the moment." He shook his head. "Tell you what, since that I'm so selfish how about I quit too, and then all of you can take over glee with your fragile egos and never-ending personal problems. Between the breakups and hookups and unrequited feelings that are quickly losing their luster, I'm sure you'll be able to go on and be successful by winning Nationals."

Rachel stood from her chair. "I think everyone just needs to calm down." She walked over to where Jesse was in the center of the floor. "Santana, maybe you can try talking to Dave and see if he wants to come back. And Kurt, if you're so inclined, then you can make an attempt yourself. As for us-"

"I honestly don't see him returning anytime soon." Jesse told her. "And I'd rather not change the choreography around anymore than we already have to. Let's not make this into a Ross and Rachel pine-away romance. Talk to him, give it a few days, and if he still doesn't want to return, then move on. At least until we get past Regionals."

"Fine." Rachel nodded.

He grinned. "Great, then let us get to the auditorium because we've got a lot to work on."

All in all, there weren't that many changes to be made. However, that didn't make them any less significant. The opening number belonged to just the boys, and all of them were going to be sitting on the black bar stools they were bringing with them. (All save for Artie of course.) Then, instead of clearing the stools off of the stage, they were going to incorporate them into the mash-up's chorography. When Karofsky was here, they were to use seven stools. Now they were down to six which meant Tina (who was originally paired with Karofsky) was going to have to switch places with Rachel, and Rachel was going to join Blaine in front of everyone because she was leading the second song. In Jesse's opinion it didn't look as systematic as it did before, but it was workable. He just hoped New Directions wasn't going to get adjusted to this only to have Karofsky return, thus having to alter everything all over again. And if he did return, that he at least did so within the week so this could be like a nightmare that never happened. Although, so far, Karofsky's return didn't seem likely.

Much like when Karofsky quit the play, New Directions had spent the last couple of days trying to get him back. Kurt and Blaine had tried their thing while Brittany and the rest of glee had tried theirs. But those attempts had stopped when Santana had quit her own. It was made clear to her that he really wasn't returning once he also quit the Bully Whips. Santana had a private conversation with her friend that no one really knows what was about, but it was obviously enough to change her mind. Rachel, having previously taken over the role of the conductor of Brittany's tutoring sessions, scratched Karofsky from the schedule since she didn't want to waste any more time. Then, like Jesse had said, they all began to move on. Kurt did not understand any of this behavior. Glee had been good for Karofsky this year and him quitting was probably going to lead into some type of regression. Personally, he really didn't want anyone involved to go through last year again. So it was decided that he would try talking to Dave again only this time without Blaine's presence as he felt that would go over better.

Kurt found him in the middle of the day on Friday. Karofsky quickly acknowledged the boy beside his locker with a "what?"

"You quit glee and the Bully Whips." Kurt answered simply.

"Which means we no longer have anything to talk about." Karofsky shrugged as he shut his locker and walked away. Kurt wasn't too far behind.

"We have a lot to talk about. Like, what's it going to take for you to grow up and come back to glee?"

"I thought Santana already told you all to leave me alone."

"Oh was that what her job was supposed to be? I'm sorry I don't feel like joining in the abandonment." Kurt took notice of Dave's grunt paired with his anger-face. He obviously offended him in some way. "What? What would you refer to her behavior as being?"

Karofsky stopped walking, prompting Kurt to do the same. "Supportive. Now seriously, leave me alone." He left Kurt where he was before heading back in the direction of his class.

"You're a coward." Kurt called after him.

Karofsky turned back around. "What?"

"Like _everyone_ else in this school, you're too afraid to even be who you are."

Karofsky looked around the hallway, taking notice of some of the eavesdroppers. Though there were nowhere near as many people watching this exchange as there probably would have been last year, it was still far too many people for his liking. He shook his head before grabbing on to the sleeve of Kurt's fancy jacket of the day. He dragged him over to the nearest, empty classroom he could find.

Karofsky slammed the door behind them. "_What_ do you want?"

"An explanation." Kurt informed, primly straightening out his sleeve.

"For what? No longer wanting to pointlessly sing on stage?"

"Why did you even join glee to begin with then; if you were only going to quit a few months later?"

"I joined because I wanted to. And now I want to quit. Deal with it." He got his body halfway facing the exit before Kurt continued talking.

"Except I don't actually see a reason for you to want to quit. Unless you're really that bent out of shape over the sad fact that your once so-called friends have begun calling you names. Yes, I can see how troubling that must be for you."

Dave turned completely back around to face Kurt. "Oh screw you. You don't even know what you're talking about."

"Right. Because this has nothing to do with your irrational need for approval. God forbid you don't fit in with the Neanderthals of this school."

"Yeah actually, because unlike you, we don't all get to run off into the land of your precious rainbows. Some of us don't get to move on from everything when school's over. I'm still going to have to see everyone out in that damn hallway. Including McKinley's Neanderthals. _Every day_. I'd rather spend the rest of this year fixing everything than making it worse, and that's all glee will do."

"So what, you're going to spend the rest of your existence pretending to be someone you're not? Because that always goes well." He quipped. "You do realize that doing so will kill you, right? And just out of curiosity, what is it you plan on doing if and when you meet a guy you like? Continue to hide yourself? Be eternally alone?" Karofsky looked away, and Kurt sighed, losing some of his bravado. "You should just tell them. No one can keep secrets forever. Especially ones that carry the weight of your sexuality. The truth always finds a way of making itself known."

"That's _never_ gonna happen." He warned.

"Would it really be so awful to tell everyone that you're gay?"

"Okay, you've seriously gotta stop doing that." Karofsky snapped, waving his hands briefly. He hated when Kurt tried this. "You can't make people come out just because you already are. It doesn't work that way."

"Fine. Then you should at least follow in Santana's footsteps." Kurt advised. "Come out to glee. The glee club will accept you for who you are. They might be a little surprised and you might receive some comments from our more tactless members, but they'll welcome you. We're your friends, and that's what glee _is_. Ever since Mr. Schue founded it, it's been a safe haven in this hellhole of a school."

"And what happens when we graduate in a couple of months?" He challenged. "What happens for those us who are stuck here? What's going to be our safe haven next year? Or the year after that? Should we just create a post high school glee club? Please." Karofsky shook his head and headed back over to the door.

"Because the alternative is so much better?" Kurt's voice stopped him, turning him back around once more.

"Yeah, 'cause the way I see it, I spend the next four years getting some stupid degree that helps get me some piece of crap job that pays enough for me to get my own apartment. Then I can be a gay as I want in the privacy of my own home. And yeah, no one has to know."

"That will never work out."

Karofsky shrugged. "Well it's not your problem is it?"

Kurt waited until Karofsky finally made his departure before he leaned back against the closest desk. That did not go as planned. And Karofsky was right. It wasn't like Kurt could force him to come out if he didn't want to; no matter how dumb Kurt found that decision. The only thing he, or anyone, could do at this point was hope Karofsky figured this out at his own pace.

* * *

><p>"So do you think we'll be getting our free days back again this week? Because glee is like death without them." Sam placed his lunch tray down, followed by Blaine. At least Monday was chicken tender day.<p>

Rachel watched as they both greeted their significant others. This was something that had changed back during the week when Quinn was avoiding Rachel for whatever reason Jesse created. Rachel had come to lunch one day, and Quinn was already seated with Mercedes and Sam. Then this seemed to catch on, and Kurt and Blaine moved across the lunch room with the other couple. Now all six of them, and Jesse when he still occasionally showed up, ate together. Not to be rude as Rachel valued her other friends, but she preferred it when it was just her table with Quinn (and occasionally Jesse). Sometimes she wondered if Quinn also regretted her initial decision. There were times when that seemed to be more than clear.

"Sam, while I agree and value our free days, we need to get accustomed with the new adjustments in the choreography." Rachel told him.

"It's still _weeks_ until Regionals." Mercedes pointed out. "We can have a little fun on the way."

"I agree." Blaine nodded, opening his soda.

"If only. Though, I doubt Jesse St. Sucks is going to give us a break." Kurt huffed before everyone looked over at the gleek who hadn't answered.

Quinn paused and set down her fork full of salad since she apparently had to answer them. "I only like free days when Jesse performs. He's in a better mood, and I don't have to deal with him."

Mercedes chuckled. "Girl, keep saying things like that, and people will think you're married."

"That will never happen. I'm confident enough to say that Jesse would marry my mother before he married me."

"I've never even met your mom, but the imagery in my head right now…" Blaine trailed off.

"Well then you're lucky you're not in our heads." Kurt told his boyfriend.

"You don't like free days?" Rachel asked Quinn, ignoring whatever it was that had the rest of the table flustered.

"Did I say that?" Quinn frowned, thinking back to her previous words.

"You said you only liked them because of how they benefit Jesse's mood."

Quinn smiled lightly. "I like free days for other reasons too."

"You never perform anything." Blaine interrupted them.

Both girls turned to address him, losing their smiles in the process. This was one of those times that Quinn's stance on their joined tables was clear. Since their lunch tables had first combined, somewhat of an unwritten rule was created. No one really understood why it existed, but it was simple so no one openly questioned it. When Rachel and Quinn were talking selectively to each other, they weren't to be directly disturbed. It was fine to talk to them afterward or to someone else at the table, but it wasn't okay to jump right into their conversation. Blaine was the only one who had yet to comprehend this.

"I sing when I'm assigned to or when I feel there's a purpose to." Quinn unwillingly explained. "Jesse doesn't make assignments. I'm more than fine with just watching everyone else."

"Yeah, but because Jesse's _Jesse_ and not cool like Mr. Schue, we're probably not gonna get to sing at a competition this year." Sam reminded her. "Which means if you don't sing on free days, when are you going to sing?"

"Seeing as I didn't even want to be in glee this year, I really don't care."

Sam frowned. "In the first conversation we ever had, you told me one of the reasons you were in glee was because you liked to sing."

"And I can still sing whenever I feel like singing _if_ I feel like it. I don't need a stupid club to do so." She snapped.

Rachel flicked her eyes back and forth between Quinn and the other four. Quinn continued to hold her glare while the rest were clearly having their own silent discussion on Quinn's behavior. Rachel found this to be a good time for a distraction.

"I have something new for you to try today." She gained Quinn's attention and opened up her Tupperware container. "They're crisp-edged cookies. I believe you'll like these."

Quinn narrowed her eyes before hesitantly picking out a supposed cookie. "Is this going to be another fake brownie bite outcome?" She inspected the non-food in her fingers.

"_No_." Rachel told her teasingly. "I think you'll find that this actually has flavor. That was you objection the last time correct?"

"Healthy food can taste good. Or, you know, like something. Anything."

"I think this problem we have is because you have a predisposition against vegan food and are too stubborn to change your mind."

"And I think your food is just tasteless."

"I think some vegan food is really good. Or at least the stuff Rachel has let me try."

Quinn and Rachel slowly looked over at a smiling Blaine again. Albeit one of them much more politely.

Rachel sighed. "Would you like a cookie, Blaine?" She held out the Tupperware dish for her friend.

"Thanks." He grinned before taking one.

Rachel looked back over to Quinn and gestured down to the cookie Quinn was still holding on to. Quinn rolled her eyes before taking a small bite.

"Well?"

"It's better, but it's still not good." She set down the rest of her cookie, brushing off her fingertips.

"I will find something one day, Quinn Fabray, that will make you both eat my vegan treat and your words."

"Doubtful."

"But not certain."

Rachel smiled as she won this argument. Quinn returned to her lunch. Mercedes and Sam entered into a conversation. Blaine asked for another cookie. And Kurt shook his head, but Rachel didn't care about Kurt's look of criticism. She enjoyed her friend-time lunches with Quinn. Or, you know, just friend-time in general. Their friendship was progressing quite swimmingly if you ask her. They were comfortable now. And yes, Quinn still had her odd moments here and there that Rachel questioned, but there were no longer awkward delays in every conversation they had together. Ever since Quinn had moved passed what had initially caused her week of avoidance, things had been easier. Quinn stopped engaging in the ambiguous arguments with Jesse, and she had gone back to talking to Rachel during breaks in rehearsals which, actually, last week was something to be grateful for.

Everyone in glee took advantage of any distractions during their practices last week. Full rehearsal weeks without the free days were obviously something New Direction was never going to become accustomed to. And how the rest of that afternoon went indicated that they were going to have another full one. When arriving at the choir room that day, the doors were locked with a note taped on them, telling everyone to go to the gym. The gym was empty other than the two stacks of barstools and CD player. Jesse was nowhere to be found, and all fourteen glee members showed up long before he did. They waited together on the bleachers all while contemplating what they were doing there. A change in location couldn't mean anything good for them.

"Maybe he won't show up." Quinn ventured.

Rachel frowned. "Quinn, do you honestly believe that Jesse would miss a glee rehearsal?"

"A girl could hope."

"We really do need these rehearsals."

"If Jesse didn't show up, I think I'd throw a party." Finn mused.

"If Jesse didn't show, I'd go home." Puck continued.

"I'd lead us in a classic glee performance." Kurt added.

Rachel snapped her attention over to her friend. "Why would you lead us?"

"Maybe a little Journey. We've never done 'Wheel in the Sky'." Mercedes chuckled.

"With good reason." Santana shot her idea down.

Mike nodded. "Yeah, let's at least do 'Separate Ways'."

"I'm still confused on why Kurt would automatically be given lead." Rachel repeated.

Rachel's concerns were overlooked as everyone's attention was pulled over to the sound of the gym doors opening and closing. The club slowly stood up and gathered around the center of the gym as Jesse finally joined them in rehearsals.

"What is that?" Tina asked, gesturing to the dark fabric in Jesse's arms.

"Blindfolds." He answered easily. The smarter ones within the club understood what this was leading to.

"Oh hell no." Mercedes shook her head. "I don't think so."

"You can relax. It's why I brought you to the gym. We don't need anyone falling off stage." Jesse told them offhandedly. He moved on to his practiced explanation. "By losing one of your senses, the movements within your choreography will become as natural as your blood flow. It's called muscle memory."

Finn frowned. "I thought only golfers did that."

"But then how do they know where to dig their holes?" Brittany asked, also confused.

"Wait." Finn looked over to her. "Golfers dig their own holes? I thought they were set up for them."

"No, they totally do it themselves. And then they come out and tell us if winter is still going on."

"Then what are the flags for?"

"Maybe it's to help them when they can't see."

"That would probably help."

"Oh God." Kurt rubbed his left temple.

Jesse sighed impatiently. "Look, just put one on. We used to do this in Vocal Adrenaline. It works wonders. Just trust me."

Sam laughed lightly. "Yeah dude, there's like only one person here who trusts you."

"Yes, and since her emotional growth has been stunted over the course of her life and she trusts no one else that should indicate that I am in fact trustworthy."

"I'm in the room." Quinn waved feebly

"Besides, I also trust him." Rachel informed.

Santana crunched up her face in thought. "Yeah, that's still not saying much."

"I think it'll be fun." Brittany grinned and turned to Santana. "Like remember that time in your room when your parents were away and-"

"Brittany!"

"What? That scarf smelled nice."

Everyone paused to think that one over.

"On that note, I'll take a blindfold." Mike held out his hand. He needed anything to erase the imagery Brittany had put into his mind.

"Yeah." Artie agreed and received his own blindfold as did Brittany seconds later.

While Artie figured out how to put a blindfold over his glasses, Mike put Tina's on for her before tying his own. The three pulled back the blindfolds and wore them as headbands until they absolutely had to do whatever it was Jesse was asking of them. Brittany, on the other hand, kept hers over her eyes.

"This better not screw with my weave." Mercedes warned and moved forward with Sam to get their blindfolds. Puck and Lauren gave off shared shrugs before following suit.

"Wait we're seriously doing this?" Finn questioned. "What if like someone comes in and sees? Doesn't Miss Sylvester use the gym for Cheerios practice?"

Quinn dropped her arm away from grabbing her own blindfold. "That's actually a good point. She'll kill us for trespassing."

"I wonder if she still has the sign." Santana snickered while Quinn grinned slightly, rolling her eyes lazily. "_No Trespassing: Trespassers will be shot_-"

"-_and survivors will be shot again_." Quinn finished.

"I loved that sign. It matched our uniforms." Brittany spun over. Santana grabbed the blonde's arm to keep the blinded girl from getting too far away.

"After some encouragement from yours truly, your former coach has seen the benefits of an outdoor practice today." Jesse explained. "Now just take the blindfolds." He held out his hands farther until every last member had grabbed one.

"Careful." Kurt protected his hair as Blaine tied up his blindfold. He chortled before moving on to tie his own. (Also carefully.)

Finn, who had the least amount of reason to trust Jesse, was sure to put his blindfold on very, very gradually. Everyone else readjusted theirs or finished putting them on. Some wandered aimlessly while others stood dead still. Rachel grabbed onto the people nearest to her because though irrational, she had the dreaded feeling that she was going to get lost. Momentarily it was Finn and Quinn until Finn detached himself and shuffled away to keep from breaking their no-touching-each-other rule. And then of course two of them thought they'd have a little fun.

"Brittany, Santana!" Jesse's voice bellowed throughout the gym. "Just because you can't see me doesn't mean I can't see you." He warned and then addressed all of New Directions. "New rule, everyone. Along with keeping your hands to yourself, tongues will also be kept in your own mouth."

"At least someone finds this enjoyable." Rachel voiced.

"I wouldn't put it past them to do that in a normal rehearsal." Quinn mumbled from beside her.

"I think we should just appreciate a drama-less relationship in glee while we've got it."

"It's only drama-free because you've relieved Santana of all her stress."

Rachel frowned. "I thought you preferred me being in charge of Brittany's schedule?"

"I do but not at the expense of making Santana happier."

Rachel chuckled. "I'm sure she has her own headaches when trying to teach Brittany the branches of our government. You're not alone in your frustration."

Quinn lowered her voice and spoke sharply. "She thinks quadratics are thigh exercises."

"Stop it." Rachel laughed again before a feeling of being enclosed washed over her. She blindly reached out to her right and latched on to someone else. "Whose hand am I grabbing?"

"Mine."

"Oh. Noah, good." She sighed contently and then proceeded to laugh. She was blindfolded and felt secure between Quinn Fabray and Noah Puckerman. Somewhere the Rachel of three years ago was being given an unexplainable sensation.

"What?" Quinn questioned.

Rachel pointlessly shook her head as none of them could see. "Nothing. It's just the contrast between now and freshman year seems to be amusing me at the moment."

Quinn smiled. "What do you mean? Because I'm not being a bitch, and Puck's not throwing a slushie in your face?"

"Something like that."

Puck smirked. "Plus, I've totally hooked up with both of you since then."

"I'm glaring at you right now." Quinn spoke upon losing her smile.

"As am I." Rachel agreed.

"Whatever." Rachel felt him shrug. "I like it when you guys do that. Feisty is my type."

"Do you have to be so gross?"

"Yes Noah, we could have shared the perfect, sentimental moment together. Instead you had to ruin it with your comments. All while smirking, and don't deny it because I can hear it in your voice."

"Sorry. So like what? You want to talk about how we gave our baby to your mom?"

"Ugh."

"Well not now." Rachel amended him. "The moment has passed. But yes, something along those lines would have sufficed."

"Then can we go back to our other conversation? Because I seriously want to know why you know me well enough to know what my face looks like when you can't see me. Have you really checked me out that much, Berry? 'Cause that's something I can _easily_ get excited about. Us Jews gotta stick together. Repopulate our race."

"Hmm. You know with my eyes closed, you shockingly sound very much like Jacob Ben Israel. It begs the question if all of your appeal comes from your good looks."

"Wine coolers also help." Quinn nodded along.

"Okay, now you two are starting to kill the mood." Puck grumbled.

"Good, there shouldn't be a mood." Jesse's clear voice cut through the three before he was removing Quinn from the group. He walked her over to where Mike stood waiting and then came back to set up Puck and Rachel with their partners as well. Once everyone else was in position, Jesse walked over to his CD player. He looked over his club. "Now for those of you with stools, it's the same choreography you've been working on for months. You just won't be able to see anything. Trust yourselves and have confidence and it should all go over well. Rachel, Blaine…well, good luck."

"That's not very encouraging." Rachel complained.

"Look at it this way, at least you won't have the misfortune of falling off a stool." He shrugged to himself before starting their music.

Back when Vocal Adrenaline had done this sort of thing, it had taken them around fifteen minutes to get used to not being able to see. So of course it took New Directions just over forty. Several stools seemed to tip over. Brittany spent the majority of the time facing the wrong way. (Though, her choreography was spot on.) And oddly enough, the only one who seemed to improve at all was Finn. Vocal Adrenaline really did benefit greatly from Shelby's strategies, but clearly they were _never_ going to work with these misfit toys. Jesse would bring them back to their ordinary ways tomorrow. As for today, he was just going to continue being entertained. He was going to spend this entire afternoon covering his mouth when laughing and taking pictures of those who looked utterly ridiculous. So everyone. It was perfect, and he needed a lighthearted day like this as his own life seemed to dull out lately. All thanks to that one patient of his.

Quinn had been evasive as of late. On the one hand, she had been spending more time with Rachel, and on the other, she was very deliberate with what details she let Jesse in on. It was incredibly frustrating and not at all fun for him. He was supposed to be her therapist. She was supposed to find him to confide in. And yes, they were supposed to become a pair within a tragic tale of comparing the traits they both liked about Rachel all while knowing they'll probably never be with her. It was a good movie, and besides, Quinn seriously needed someone to push her into exploring herself. Honestly, even if he was wrong in his assumptions regarding her sexuality (he wasn't), it would do her well to at least question it. Instead, she was busy ruining his happy-times by keeping him out of the loop. Yet again he was going to have to go out of his way to defeat Quinn's regression, avoidance, denial, repression, fears, and anything else she bothered throwing at him.

Then again, he did find himself wondering if this was her own special way of dealing with it. On the being-a-human-being scale, Quinn had continued to improve over the last month or two. One of the reasons he put all of this into motion when he did was because he felt she was finally in a place where she could handle it. He could give her the benefit of doubt. He could leave her be and let her work through this at her own pace. She easily could have opted to spend more quality time with Rachel in order to test the waters; solve the equation. Quinn hadn't been withdrawn or overly emotional in the last couple of weeks which is what he would expect had she been running away from her life's difficulties again. Quinn might actually be attempting to solve her own emotional hang-up alone this time. He could stand by and play the proud and supportive friend...Still, it _was_ Quinn. And Quinn _did_ tend to walk backwards instead of forward. _To get back involved or not_? Should he jump in and retake control or not? This was such the difficult decision. He really had to weigh his options seriously before making a choice.

Or maybe he could just flip a coin. The weight in pennies was distributed evenly, right?

* * *

><p>"I never thought I'd say this, but I no longer regret not being invited to anyone's birthday parties when I was a child." Rachel voiced as she and Quinn exited their school for the day. "There are too many party games that require a blindfold."<p>

Thankfully, their practice was finally over. It clearly was a form of torture that Jesse had come up with to surpass the laws against torturing people. It was guaranteed that not one member of New Directions didn't acquire a bruise today. Well, except for Lauren, but she didn't count. Lauren claimed to not be able to bruise as she wasn't that weak.

"Somehow I don't think party games are that strenuous. Or as dangerous." Quinn added as an afterthought.

"What about swinging at a stuffed, colorful donkey with a stick?"

"I don't know. I've never swung at a piñata."

"And there are tails being _pinned_." Rachel continued on like Quinn hadn't spoken.

"I think they use tape."

"Maybe I should make up for lost time and throw a birthday party of my own. People who I'm not related to may actually come this time."

"Your birthday was months ago."

"Not important." Rachel waved off. "I firmly believe that we should treat every day as if it was our birthday. Birthdays exist in order for us to celebrate ourselves and our lives. Why should we only do that once a year?" Quinn laughed at this. "You disagree?" She questioned her.

"I don't even think you agree. I think you're only looking for an excuse to make the idea of this party plausible so you can break open a piñata filled with food you can't even eat."

"But my guests will be able to."

"Guests? Are you actually being serious about this?"

"Why not? Do you think people will be hesitant at the idea? What if I make it no gifts required? Though, I think that's a waste considering none of you actually got me a birthday gift anyway."

"It's not like you gave us a gift."

"Well I would have if anyone had ever invited me to their parties when we were growing up. I could easily be owed hundreds of gifts."

"Okay, don't include me in that group. I didn't even know any of you then."

"But if you did, would you have invited me?" She questioned.

Truthfully, Quinn would have invited everyone, and like Rachel, only her family members would have showed up. But those were depressing thoughts.

Quinn stopped them in the parking lot before they had to go their separate ways. "I don't like hypotheticals."

"Fair enough."

"Are you really going to have this party?"

Rachel shook her head slightly. "No."

"Why not?" Quinn asked curiously.

"Because we're too old for party games, and unless I planned on offering alcoholic beverages, I'm afraid of how many people still wouldn't attend."

"I'd go."

"I thought you didn't like hypotheticals?" Rachel teased lightly. Quinn lifted one of her shoulders in a half-shrug. "I'll see you tomorrow…well, hopefully." She wouldn't put it past Jesse to make them wear blindfolds all week.

As Rachel crossed the few lanes and made it over her car, Quinn stayed rooted in her spot. She crossed her arms. These situations were becoming a problem. She shouldn't be talking to Rachel this much. And she really shouldn't be noticing minor, unimportant details about the girl. Quinn narrowed her eyes as she took in the rest of her school's parking lot. She focused in on the black Range Rover pulling out into the street. That's whose fault this was. She could blame this on Rachel if she wanted to. She was practiced in blaming things on Rachel, and really, it wasn't fair that Rachel was so enjoyable to be around anyway. But no. This was all on Jesse. Because only he could cause such problems without even making a big deal out of anything. He had a way of both creating drama and destroying it at the same time. It was annoying, but that was how their friendship worked. However, that didn't change the fact that in the future, one of them was going to be found dead in an apartment somewhere while the other one was out on the lam trying to evade their impending murder charges.


	16. Question

**QUESTION**

Like most days, New Directions unintentionally spread out their arrivals to the choir room. So far only Jesse, Artie, and Quinn were there. Jesse because he was instructor, Artie because he was in a wheelchair and got to leave every class five minute early, and Quinn because she just felt like leaving class early. The closer she got to graduation, the less pertinent high school seemed. So really, if her teachers didn't notice her missing portions of their classes, then that was their problem.

The three waited around silently until their missing members began to file in. Puck, Lauren, and Santana were the next ones to arrive followed by Sam and Mike. Quinn didn't find herself caring until Rachel came in with Kurt and Blaine. As she had been doing over the last week or so, Quinn went off on a mini reverie. Despite still wanting to avoid everything, she really didn't see the downfall in making an inquiry on her Rachel-opinions. The only conclusion she was coming to at the moment was that noticing Rachel arriving to glee wasn't exactly something all that different or new. Except unlike in previous years, she currently did not resent the girl.

Jesse shook his head at the look he noted on his blonde friend's face. He crossed the room before sitting down next to her. "You know, this would all be a lot easier for you if you would just talk to me." He informed quietly.

She sighed tiredly. "Jesse-"

"I know, I know. There's nothing to talk about. But when there finally is, you know where to find me."

The conclusion Jesse eventually came to on how to deal with Quinn's predicament was that Quinn was not going to be left alone to deal with this. Quinn was never someone who should be left to act alone. She'd screw everything up.

"Until then," he continued, "let's talk about me. I received another splendid message from our favorite Goolsby." With Regionals right around the corner, this was something that had begun happening recently. The taunts were positively amusing thus far. "I still find it regressive of them to attempt to use my own strategies against me. It was the Corcoran era that was innovative when provoking the competition into a state of blood-draining distraction. It's insulting that they'd even attempt it. It's done nothing but motivate me more into triumphing over them all while they undoubtedly distract themselves."

"Then you should be happy about their apparent stupidity."

"Oh I am." He grinned, delighted. "It all but ensures our victory."

The conversations going on amongst the choir room ceased when the rest of their teammates entered. Tina and Mercedes came in wearing sympathetic and concerned faces while Finn and Brittany were wearing that day's slushie flavor.

Santana was the first one out of her seat. "What the hell happened?"

Finn opened his mouth to answer for her but then closed it remembering a time very similar to this. "What do you think?" He returned.

Santana glared at Finn before turning back to Brittany. She'd deal with him later. "I want names."

Brittany just licked her lips. "My face tastes like a Jolly Rancher."

Santana snapped back to Finn. "Names."

"I don't know." He told her. "It was just a couple of hockey guys."

"Are you okay?" Santana readdressed Brittany, softly now.

She nodded. "It kinda felt like I was doing a belly flop, and it was really cold, but I don't get why all of you hate this so much. It's not that bad. And now I'm like my own lollipop favor."

Santana sighed before swallowing down her anger. Brittany's innocence, though at times maddening, was so not the problem right now. Since Karofsky's departure, the Bully Whips have basically been dismantled. After today, every one of them had officially been slushied in the last week or two. It was only a matter of time before the rest of glee was as well. This obviously had all been escalading for weeks now, and Karofsky quitting seemed to finally start an all-out war. Except it wasn't fair as one side wasn't even fighting. Jesse's continued detentions have solved nothing. Neither did Jesse going to Figgins. (But really, that never helped.) The only consolation in this whole thing seemed to be the fact that Karofsky didn't go back to being Karofsky of yesteryear. So far, all he's apparently done was try and make himself invisible to everyone. Santana still didn't entirely understand this new approach of his, but she was going to respect her friend's decision; even if it did make her life more difficult.

"This is getting bad." Mercedes pointed out the obvious.

"Yeah, without Karofsky, we're totally screwed." Puck agreed.

"No we're not." Finn argued. He liked being a Bully Whip. He was like a high school sheriff. Plus, it was nowhere near as lame as being a hall monitor. "We could still do this without him. Before it was just Santana and Karofsky, but now it's all of us. Or, well, it could be if everyone joined. That might help." No one seemed enthused by this theory.

"The Bully Whips are on the _What's Hot and What's Not_ list in The Muckraker." Artie interjected and pulled the paper out of his pocket, unfolding it. "They're under what's not." Santana quickly snatched it out of his hand and began to read it over.

"I made Jacob put you under the hot one, though." Brittany leaned over Santana to point it out on the list.

Sam frowned. The Muckraker did nothing but make fun of glee. "Brittany, why do you still work on the school paper?"

"It's fun, and people respect me. They think I'm smart."

"Well you are smart. Clearly." Santana smirked with her girlfriend, holding up the paper. Rachel took advantage of Santana's vanity and stole the paper out of the other girl's hand.

She gasped, indignant. "Regionals are under what's not. This is absolutely appalling."

"Did you honestly expect otherwise?" Kurt asked her dully.

"No. Of course not. It's just the point. I mean just look at what's on the what's hot list." She passed the paper over to him.

"Thursday's baseball game." He read. "The new laminated school calendars. The cafeteria's jelly bean jar." Kurt rolled his eyes at this one. There was currently a jar in the cafeteria that students would sign up to guess how many beans it held. The winner received free lunches for a week. Collectively, it was thought to be dumb amongst most of the school.

"That's discouraging." Blaine supplied.

Mike shook his head slowly in agreement. "A jar full of jelly beans is better than us."

"Well both proms are also on here. So not all of it is offensive." Kurt offered before handing the paper back over to Artie.

"Let's face it." Tina jumped in solemnly. "We're still at the very bottom of our school. They'll always insult us."

"Okay, and that's enough of that." Jesse presided.

"Yeah, but it's not even just our school." Mercedes complained.

"True." Puck agreed. "That Goolsby dick keeps sending me messages over Facebook."

"Wait. He's not just sending them to me?" Jesse frowned. He turned to Quinn. "That's makes me feel considerably less special."

"I think we should try and get him arrested for being an instructor and socializing with students over the internet." Artie voiced with a shrug.

Jesse's attention snapped back to Quinn again. "That's illegal?" She offered an eye-roll as a response. He found this rude.

"Whatever." Mercedes shook her head. "At least they're not as nasty as the ones we'll get if –and probably when– we lose to them. Again."

"Excuse me," Jesse interrupted, "but we're not going to lose to them."

"They're doing an Annie Lennox medley." Lauren informed.

"And we're doing the Beatles. What's the problem?"

Jesse waited for the answer that never came. He, in a completely non-hypocritical manner, sat back in his chair while rolling his eyes. Only Finn seemed to be as appalled as he was. Finn really didn't understand this collective attitude. He was excited about being given another chance to try and beat Jesse's former team. He was just upset that they didn't get to beat Jesse too.

Finn frowned at all of his friends. "So wait, you're all just giving up? This is _Vocal Adrenaline_. They've been the pin in our side for the last two years."

"You mean thorn." Rachel corrected him out of habit.

"Right. That. Since glee started, we've had everyone call us losers. If it's not the jocks, then it's that stupid paper," he gestured to Artie, "or Miss Sylvester or Vocal Adrenaline, and we've finally got the opportunity to beat one of them and letting our confidence get shaken now, right when Regionals are coming up, is super dumb."

Santana grimaced. "Is Finnept seriously calling someone else stupid?"

"Yes, and perhaps for the only time in his life –unless these moments cycle out like locus– he's right." Jesse stood from his seat. "As far as your own school is concerned, you all graduate in what? Less than two months? It's time to move on from high school and everyone's irrelevant opinions of you. Based on how McKinley High seems to work, New Directions could have won Nationals the last two years, and they still wouldn't like you. I suggest getting over it." He advised. "As for Carmel, well I'm not even sure why you're thinking about them. At one time –my time– Vocal Adrenaline was leagues ahead of you. That being said, we still did view you as a threat two years ago. Sure we weren't worried, but we at least thought you were going to take second. And that's when Vocal Adrenaline was actually good."

"But they're still good." Rachel argued. "They did take third at Nationals last year."

"Right which is a significant drop off given that this is Vocal Adrenaline. Besides, we scare them." Jesse informed. "They're taunting us over the internet before the competition when they should wait until after for wallowing in our hypothetical loss. Clearly they're afraid they won't be given that opportunity as they should be. Regionals will not even be a contest. Now can we please get to rehearsals or are you two terminally injured?"

Finn and Brittany shook their heads in the negative, and the group headed out to the auditorium. Quinn was sure to pull Jesse behind and talk quietly to him before following after the rest of glee.

"You viewed us as a threat?" She asked.

"God no."

"Jesse St. James: Motivational speaker."

He smirked. "I just have so many future career paths."

After rehearsals that afternoon, the next two and a half weeks passed by quickly. Regionals were still everyone's top priority, but after Brittany was slushied, Santana's focus was elsewhere. Santana wasn't one to tolerate anything, but she also knew when to pick her battles. For instance, she never hesitated when going after someone in New Directions. Glee was full of morons who continued to back themselves into corners, and Santana was always there to take advantage when she wanted to. (The only one she would never challenge again was Lauren, but no one was to ever know that little fact.) However, unlike glee, Santana knew better than to attack the idiots of this school who had any status to their names. Well, at least after she quit the Cheerios and lost her own status. Going after the assholes in this school was a losing battle since they'd retaliate and can get away with anything. So even after the few times she had been slushied, she'd just return with a verbal smackdown. It made her feel better, and there was no need to actually wage war from her side. Unfortunately for them, they crossed a line by including her girlfriend in their bullying.

Santana spent the following school day after Brittany's slushie attack plotting. Then that night she grabbed her favorite delinquent and put forward her plan. Puckerman brought along his master and Finn because apparently this was something that could be defined as bro-time. Santana recorded every possible jock's locker earlier that day even if they never participated in the bullying. Frankly, she didn't care. All she cared about was getting those lockers open and leaving them all some friendly, morning surprises. Once Lauren pushed Santana aside and used her sleuth powers she claimed Santana did not have (that arrogant bitch), most of the locks were removed. Finn and Puck did their jobs filling half of them with shaving cream. Lauren and Santana who each had a more feminine delicacy (Santana couldn't see Lauren's) proceeded to go with the superglue option and made sure several of the lockers' books were stuck together. Santana also took the time to give Azimio a special treat and decorate his locker with some premium gay porn. (She was also very pleased at upstaging Lauren in the process.)

The repercussions weren't exactly what Santana was looking for. Sure, she got her morning cackle in, but Figgins also finally got involved. (Figures.) As of now the principal had no surefire suspects, but because of who the victims were, he was leaning towards the Bully Whips which really just meant New Directions. Though all true, they found none of this fair considering the amount of times they were tormented in the past. Every Whip was interrogated by Figgins, and threats of suspension and the Bully Whips program being disbanded were given out. Jesse praised his team's bad behavior before laying into all of them about timing. He feared that a suspension would keep them from competing at Regionals which would disqualify the team as a whole. Not to mention the lecture on providing themselves with extra distractions. But that was the extent of it because luckily for them, Figgins ran an investigation about as well as he ran a school.

Quinn, of course, was the only one who cared about none of this. Well, she cared very little about this. Unlike her glee teammates, she hadn't spent the last two weeks worrying about suspensions or even Regionals for that matter. She only thought about Regionals when Jesse was near, and that was only because he wouldn't stop talking about them but what else was new? Instead, Quinn continued her unwanted Rachel research. She had continued comparing her focus on Rachel in the past to her current focus on Rachel. Then she'd go on to question everything. This was also unwanted. She could only guess how much fun Jesse would have in her head recently. It was all very tiring, and Rachel was no help at all. Like right now. The girl had the nerve to have a friendly conversation with Quinn at her locker. As if that wouldn't continue the unwanted thought process.

"-which I think is still a slight problem he's having. But it's not exactly like I can talk to him about it. Blaine prides himself on his talents as a stage performer. He wouldn't want to hear about my theory on his possible two left feet. He's done a very good job at hiding his occasional problems in dance." Rachel babbled on until her friend's lack of attention was too much to talk over. This had been a common occurrence as of late. While trying to converse, Quinn's mind seemed to be elsewhere from the present conversation. It's gone from being a bother to being a concern. "Quinn?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you okay? You've been quiet lately."

"…Yeah." She drawled out. "I've just been tired."

"Oh." Rachel responded shortly. And now Quinn was obviously being less than truthful with her. Well there had to be a very good reason for doing so, right? Friends don't just lie to friends unless there was a purpose behind it. "I recommend drinking some chamomile tea and getting a good night's rest. Regionals are this weekend, and we need everyone to be at their best. This is very important, Quinn."

"I know." Quinn snapped, shutting her locker. "Sorry. Jesse's just been extra redundant of that fact."

"Well that's because it's true, but we should also try and have some fun." Rachel put an encouraging smile on her face. "Regionals are exciting."

"Yeah, I guess."

Personally, Quinn was still waiting for one that was emotionally uneventful. The first year she was busy going into labor and having a baby. Then she was attempting to keep Rachel away from Finn. (Or maybe it was the other way around. Who knows?) This of course only led to upsetting conversations. And now she was questioning her entire identity all because of an idea her faux therapist tried putting in her head. Yeah, not exactly what a girl wants.

* * *

><p>When in a competing show choir, each competition is understandably more exciting than the last. Or at least they should be. Nationals are a trip to New York City while Sectionals are just a short bus ride. Regionals were a weekend at the nearest city with the largest population. Normally, it was a very long bus trip followed by checking into a hotel for the night and then driving home the next morning. However, because McKinley had no money and an even tighter principal, all New Directions's Regionals were, was just two excruciatingly long bus rides. They had the fortune of driving down to Dayton, spending the competition day down there, and then having to drive back that night. Thankfully, Jesse was confident that they will win so the ride home should be something of a celebration. He didn't want to think about the type of ride a potential loss could lead to.<p>

After their headache inducing bus ride to Dayton (No really. New Directions should never be allowed to be contained in such a small space together for that long of a time.), Jesse checked in with the Regionals's show runners. While his glee club was busy finding bathrooms in order to change into their competition outfits, he was busy signing everyone in. New Directions was given the second spot in the competition. Personally, he always preferred the closing spot since going last generally proved that whatever team he happened to be a part of at the moment was best. But he supposed the middle spot will do.

"Jesse St. James."

Jesse paused in his walk and spun back around. _Oh, yay._ He had been waiting for this. "Dustin….Gooby was it?" He put on a nice, fake frown.

"Goolsby."

"Ah. You think with a name that ridiculous I'd remember."

Goolsby ignored him. "I've been looking forward to this moment."

"Really? This moment? Right now? Seems like an odd choice given all the moments you could possibly have."

"Yes. Always a pleasure to meet someone in the Carmel family." Goolsby mirrored Jesse's fake smile. "I just want to wish you luck. I'm greatly anticipating your set today."

"As am I. I'm sure Moonlight will be magnificent."

"Sunshine." He corrected.

Jesse just turned to look toward the nearest window. "Yes, we do seem to have a lot of it today, don't we?" He faced Goolsby again, smile still plastered onto his face. "How gracious of the Gods on such an important day like this."

"I hear you're doing the Beatles. We have a spy at your school." Goolsby quickly informed. "A little predictable, don't you think?"

"Not really. More like classic. By the way, next time tell who I presume is Jacob Ben Israel to just ask. We have nothing to hide."

"Neither do we. It's why we informed some of your members on what we're singing. We thought it'd be best to prepare them. Wouldn't want their expectations on their chances of winning to be set too high. That might disappoint."

"Mmm. Annie Lennox, correct? I imagine Shoeshine will be the main attraction. Doesn't that ever get old?"

"It got us third at Nationals last year didn't it?"

Jesse chuckled. "Yes, which by Carmel standards is still a complete failure. Because see when I left, I seem to remember it being a four-time consecutive national champion program. By golly, what happened?"

"Well maybe you should have stayed. That potentially would have garnered you more success. How is that scholarship going by the way?" Goolsby baited. Jesse, however, didn't miss a beat.

"About as well as that career of yours. Must be embarrassing to not even get roles at a local Ohio theatre. Especially when several members of the show choir you're instructing do."

"Tell me, because I'm actually confused about this, did you flunk out of college because you were simply lazy or just plain stupid?"

"I think ignorant is the word you're looking for, and it's really no concern of mine any longer. I'm young enough to try again unlike yourself. No one wants to give someone in their forties a second chance. At least not outside of a bowling league."

Goolsby tired really hard to ignore the insult on his age. He was nowhere near forty. _Oh God, did he look it?_ "And yet look at your predecessor."

Jesse shrugged. "Last I checked critics weren't all that responsive to _CROSSRHODES._"

"No, it's a terrible story, but they do seem to like its stars."

"That's because Schuester and the drunk he's singing with can actually sing. Get them outside of a musical and they'll fail within a week. Not to mention, the public always likes a small town roads to riches story. Hmph, and there's the potential for yet another pun."

"If Schuester can get on a stage somewhere, then I have no doubt I'll be able to. And at least I'm good looking."

"I'm genuinely amused by the fact that someone's trying to following in Will Schuster's footsteps."

"Whatever." Goolsby changed the subject. "Regardless of what happens at a later date, we'll be winning here today. Then we can go back to Nationals and finish third, second, first. Who cares? The point is we'll be there and you won't."

"Unless we both go again." He frowned. "How did that happen exactly? Two show choirs from one state at Nationals? Sounds like cheating, and since we both know New Directions isn't smart enough to pull that off, that only leaves you."

Goolsby huffed. "Hardly. Given the pathetic tie New Directions fell into with that gaytopia school, our Regionals got moved over to another region. Indiana to be exact. We just soared right over those choirs. Disgustingly fat, they were." He shook his head at the memory. "Anyway, how about you just save us all some time and give me your club's preferred t-shirt sizes."

"Oh yes, the t-shirts." Jesse recalled. "Well some of them as you know are large. Now large is an adult size. I know by now you must be confused having to continuously shop in the children's department for some of your, heh, _smaller_ singers."

Goolsby opened his mouth to respond before something caught his eye behind Jesse. "Oh how disappointing. It seems our conversation must come to a close. We have a third party." Jesse looked over his shoulder in the original direction he was heading. Nothing special. Just Quinn. He readdressed Goolsby who merely continued on. "Well at least it's one of your more attractive members. I can't see it being all that easy to socialize with the ugly ones."

"Still easier than having to sit down every time I want to maintain a similar eyelevel."

"I'll see you on stage." He warned and left to go do…well, something if Jesse had to guess.

He waited until Quinn finished her approach before speaking again. "I don't like him. I contribute it to the fact that we're quite relatable." He told her before pointing in the direction Goolsby left in. "Quinn, that's me in ten years if I don't achieve my goals and become nothing but a bitter man-child."

Quinn frowned, bemused. "Which if I remember correctly, is one of the reasons we're leaving after this year. Why wouldn't you achieve them?"

"I don't have a penchant for failing. Yet I've done so in three significant tries over the last year." He noticed her confusion so he went on to elaborate. "I lost my scholarship. I lost Rachel to Finn. I still couldn't get her back after she and Finn were over with."

"And you've also helped me. _Every_ day. Whether I've wanted you to or not." She reminded him pointedly. It was a disturbing thought to question how this year would have gone without Jesse's inclusion into her life. She'd most likely be in a catatonic and detached state of mind or going through some teenaged cliché of a spiteful rebellious phase that required lots of hair dye. "If we lose tonight, we lose. It's just a high school show choir competition. That doesn't factor into next year or anything that comes afterward."

"I suppose." He agreed slowly. "However, it would mean the last eight months as far as glee is concerned was a complete waste of time."

"Well luckily there's more to a year than glee club."

Jesse observed her for a moment causing Quinn to shift slightly. "Quite the positive outlook. Especially for you. What's changed? Any life-changing _epiphanies_ recently?"

"No, but the way I see it one of us needs to not be a pessimist otherwise we'll be in a lot of trouble."

"Hmm. And like that, our roles seemed to have been reversed. The notion is making me entirely nauseous. Wow, this is how you must feel every day."

"Yes, it's exactly like that." She joked dryly. He ignored her.

"Do you think we'll win? Honestly."

"I think that you're a much better instructor than Mr. Schue was; particularly who he was when he left us. You've been hard on us to the point where some of glee has plotted your murder, but you've also killed glee's unrealistic approach. We actually now believe in preparation and common sense. It's why things like Finn complaining about losing lead haven't happened in a while." She paused momentarily before continuing with the part he might not like. "But I also know that their show choir hasn't changed at all since last year when they finished third at Nationals while we finished twelfth. And yes, we've gotten better, but really, how good are we?" She shrugged. "If we beat them tonight, we'll know."

He thought this over before leading them back in the direction of the rest of their club. "You know a simple yes or no would have sufficed."

"Congratulations. You've all succeeded in dressing yourselves." He re-greeted his club. They didn't seem to appreciate his choice of words. "Look, we have about a half an hour before we need to be in the auditorium so, I don't know, go explore or something. Just don't eat anything. I will not have you being bloated stop us from taking first place." He glared and most of them scattered away to do...whatever. Jesse walked over to where Kurt was chatting with Rachel and dragged her away. "Excuse us." He told the boy.

"Did you need my help with something?" She asked once they came to a stop.

"No. Just wanted to talk." Jesse clarified before looking around to see how close the rest of his club was. The closest ones were Kurt and Mercedes in a conversation and Santana and Quinn listening to whatever Brittany was telling them. Quinn was also clearly paying attention to Jesse's own conversation. It was too easy sometimes. "So are you ready?" He looked back down to Rachel.

"Jesse, I'm always ready to be on stage."

"Of course. How foolish of me to even ask." He laughed momentarily. "Not to place any unnecessary pressures on you, but you do know that your performance is very crucial to whether we win or not, correct?"

She frowned. "Isn't it always?"

"Yes. I only felt like reminding you."

"Are you worried we won't win?"

"No. Not necessarily." He just wasn't a _100_% sure that they'll win anymore either. More like 90%. Quinn was terrible at building confidence.

"Then why-"

"Quinn's in a good mood today." He interrupted as he continued to keep a watchful eye on the blonde.

Rachel looked on confused about his possible purpose for bringing this up. "So I've noticed."

"I imagine that won't be the case for much longer. Period of calm before the storm." He sighed, wistfully. "She's held out much longer than I originally gave her credit for, but it's clear her pretenses will drop soon and for once I don't really know how she'll react. Worst case scenario, she'll probably go on a warpath. So just a heads up."

"Jesse, what are you talking about?"

"I'm sure you'll find out soon enough. But let's not worry about that today. Because today is about winning Regionals." He smiled. "We're counting on you to lead the charge in crushing Sunshine and her team of underachievers. Which incidentally is mostly her fault. Actually, I think we should thank her and Goolsby for our future success."

"I don't want to _crush_ Sunshine. She's…nice."

"You only like her because she's the only person your age what has ever been shorter than you."

"Well I don't _like_ her per se…I just, I feel sorry for her. And I did outwit her that one time which I still feel the need to make up for."

"Whatever, just don't try and make up for it by being less than your stellar self on stage. Honestly Rachel, that type of attitude will get you nowhere in show business."

"So I should just lose all of my morals and kindness?"

"When coming to the competition, I'm surprised you still have them."

"Well I'm sorry that not all of us enjoy throwing eggs at people."

Jesse winced. "Ouch."

"Deserved." She returned, playfully. "Now if we're finished here, I think I'll go take advantage of Quinn's apparent good mood."

"I'm sure she'll _love _that." He called after her. Well at least he'd have something to watch for the next twenty minutes or so. He was already bored with being here.

* * *

><p>Aural Intensity went on first. Jesse had no real desire to watch their performance, but he noted that their medley was of the doo wop era so really, there was no reason to pay attention. No, this competition was going to come down to the only two show choirs he was ever attached to. Based on just what he saw last year at Nationals and his knowledge on how far New Directions has grown this year, he knew that they were currently better than Vocal Adrenaline. But at the end of the day, there was still a reputation attached to Carmel. They had actual fans that followed them to competitions. The judges knew who they were and that before last year they had won four years in a row. Even if New Directions were the better performers, he still wouldn't put it past the judges to pick national favorites over a team of relative nobodies.<p>

Jesse was jarred into a standing applause by Quinn's elbow. He still had no idea what Aural Intensity did, but he'd clap for the fact that it was over with. New Directions was given their intermission, and Jesse opted out of giving them an actual pep talk. Instead, he used his verbal skills as a manipulator and flattered them by claiming they were too prepared for a pep talk. Because the majority of New Directions liked to have their tiny egos stroked, it worked. Jesse then returned to his seat in the audience moments before the curtain rose for "Yesterday."

On stage, Kurt sat in the middle while the rest of the boys sat in a row with him; Puck, Mike, and Artie on his left with Sam, Finn, and Blaine on his right. Kurt sang it beautifully with the boys backing him. Sam made no mistakes on his guitar, and the only real criticism Jesse observed was Kurt sharing a few tender looks with Blaine every once in a while which just no. New Directions had to learn how to ignore their significant others while performing. It was okay to share those types of moment with anyone you're on stage with. Why, Jesse used to do that with most of the girls on Vocal Adrenaline. And yes, while he had relations with a few of them, he didn't just single them out to be obvious. He shared in his eye sex.

When "Yesterday" finished, they were given a nice applause which left them extra time to reorganize the stage. The opening melody of their mash-up began as the girls came on stage and every pair who was meant to be at a stool became situated. Mike and Quinn shared the back row with Kurt and Lauren and Finn and Santana. The next row had Sam and Mercedes, Puck and Tina, and Brittany and Artie at a diagonal in front of each back row pair to ensure every stool would been seen by the audience. Blaine danced Rachel over to their opening positions in order to start singing.

"_I am he, as you are he, as you are me, and we are all together_." Blaine began as the choreography started up behind him and Rachel. Really, Jesse thought he'd outdone himself this time (provided Blaine pulls this off and putting him as Rachel's lead wasn't a giant mistake). He wished he had a clear view of Goolsby's face.

"_See how they run like pigs from a gun. See how they fly, I'm crying._" Blaine spun Rachel away before bring her back to him. "_Sitting on a cornflake, waiting for the van to come. Corporation T-shirt, stupid bloody Tuesday. Man you've been a naughty boy. You let your face grow long_." Blaine left Rachel where she was before going on to sing out to the audience. "_I am the eggman. They are the eggmen. I am the walrus. Goo goo g' joob_."

The song shifted, and Rachel came back up behind him. "_Eleanor Rigby picks up the rice in the church where a wedding has been. Lives in a dream. Waits at the window, wearing the face that she keeps in a jar by the door. Who is it for?_" She spun away from Blaine again and went into the chorus. "_All the lonely people. Where do they all come from?_"

"_I'm crying._" Blaine's voice reentered, and he sang with Rachel. "_I'm cryyyyying._"

"_All the lonely people. Where do they all belong?_"

The music changed again toward the end of Rachel's chorus and entered into the somber while eerie portion. The chorography of everyone else slowed, and the stools were subtly moved towards the sides of the stage where everything continued as practiced.

"_I'm crying_."

"_What does he care?_" Rachel's lyrics retorted.

"_See how they snide_, _I'm crying_." Blaine continued. "_Sitting in an English garden, waiting for the sun_."

"_Nobody came_." Rachel's voice overlapped his.

"_If the sun don't come, you get a tan from standing in the English rain_."

"_No one was saved_."

Rachel and Blaine continued to rotate through their mash-up. Toward the end of the song, the stools were forgotten and out of the way as the rest of the club joined in to sing the closing choruses. Instead of closing off the mash-up like a normal person would, Jesse chose to do something differently and end it by just stopping the music as one would in musical chairs. Everyone in New Directions froze mid-movement and stayed in that position for a couple of seconds before a very family piano tune began to be played. As "Let It Be" opened, everyone slowly walked to their assigned positions on the stage's risers forming a pyramid of sorts with Blaine, Artie, and Rachel in the bottom row. Artie sang the opening lines with Rachel later joining into the song. When their time on stage was finally over with, New Directions were given a strong applause before everyone entered into the next intermission and waited for the final set of the night.

Vocal Adrenaline did indeed go with Annie Lennox. They opened with "Love Song for a Vampire" before going into "Walking on Broken Glass" and finally closing it all out with "Cold." The littlest amount of Sunshine to ever be documented of course led all three numbers. She stood at a microphone while the rest of their show choir did all the hard work behind her. Jesse wished he had foreseen all of this. He would have brought a state of the art video recorder. All he had to use was his phone which left him with a recording of poor quality. Still, it was more than enough to email to Shelby. He needed to share his amusement of Vocal Adrenaline's downfall with someone, and no one in New Directions would understand why this was so very funny. The wretchedness was absolutely hysterical.

When Vocal Adrenaline was given their final round of applause, the host (or whatever that woman was) announced that the judges would be going into their back room for the final intermission to make a decision on who the winners should be. It was all very much like a bad game show. Anyway, like every year, the three competing show choirs were guided backstage so they could eventually go back out and receive their placements. While every performer always put on their best showfaces on stage, it was a completely different story behind the curtains. Also like every year, the hateful glances and surging tension rolled around between choirs. _This _was the part that was very much like a bad reality show which of course meant that it was a guilty pleasure everyone enjoyed being a part of.

Jesse wandered away from New Directions briefly as he saw an opening to spark some drama. He walked up to Sunshine and greeted her with his splendid, not at all condescending, smile. "I just wanted to tell you that as my successor, you were not at all embarrassing. No, really. Seriously. I'm not lying. Completely honest. 100%."

"Oh, um…thank you?" She frowned.

"Can I help you?" Goolsby stepped over to them. _And here comes the drama. _

Jesse kept up his faux innocent grin as he focused in on the other man. "Oh no, I was just congratulating your little, _little_ star of her top notch performance tonight. It was truly lovely. Not at all infantile."

"Leave." Goolsby directed his singer, and Sunshine immediately followed orders and headed over to the rest of her team. He turned back to Jesse. "Cut the crap. You liked out performance about as much as we liked yours which says nothing."

"Perhaps, but really it's what the judges liked that actually matters. And they won't choose you over us. We were," he searched for the word to cause the most damage, "_extraordinarily_ better. Good luck next year, though. Ciao." Jesse smacked him lightly on the shoulder in what would look like a friendly gesture before heading back to his club.

Goolsby followed after him. "It's actually quite adorable that you're so sure you've won."

"I don't see why. I only gloat if there's a reason to." Jesse frowned, thinking it over. "Of course, then again, there always does seem to be a reason to."

"If I felt like sparing even a small portion of my vast amounts of energy, I'd pity you and your naivety." They came to a stop in front of New Directions. "Your club will never be more than a one-time, Ohio winning show choir. And even that's arguable."

"I think we should all send them postcards when we get to New York, what do you think?" Jesse looked over his shoulder.

"I want mine to say: 'Having a nice time. Glad you're not here.'" Kurt mapped it out in front of him with his right hand.

"Or what about, 'I heart NY. Sorry you lost.'" Finn offered.

Rachel shook her head. "That's too polite."

Mike tilted his head in mock-thought. "I'm going with a nice 'Sucks to be you.' one."

"Or like, 'The amount of songs we're singing is directly proportional to the amount of sex we're having.'' Santana smirked.

"Except for the part where half of our club is filled with prudes." Puck reminded her.

She traded her smirk for a scowl. "Ugh. Why are they so lame?"

"Go one. Continue to laugh now. I'll be more than happy to give a postcard that says 'I told you so.' on it." Goolsby warned them, interrupting. "Oh that's right. I can have one made that fast. While we're on stage. I won't even have to send it from New York. I'm an expert with saving on postage." He cocked his head before strutting away. Horribly intimidating that one.

Soon after, all three choirs were back in front of the audience with the pretend host saying some words before opening the envelope and announcing the winner. In the end, Regionals was actually a rather anticlimactic event. Jesse found that it was neither outstanding nor dramatic. He predicted that upstaging his former team would have resulted with an inspirational score playing in his head; perhaps everything playing out in slow motion around him. Instead, it all just felt like one, big, pleasant sigh.

* * *

><p>The Monday after Regionals, Jesse decided to do something nice for once and threw New Directions something of a party to celebrate their victory. Granted, none of this would have taken place had it not been Vocal Adrenaline that they beat, but that wasn't important. The point was he contacted all of them in the morning and told them to come to the choir room. He (well, his parents' credit card) had purchased a variety of snacks and treats (some vegan friendly) to complete the occasion. Since they were seniors and the year would soon be over, no one was all that concerned with missing most of their morning classes. They conversed freely while listening to music (some singing and dancing along) until one by one they began to leave as it was decided at least half of the school day needed to be attended. Only Quinn stayed after every other member left.<p>

For a few periods it was just the two of them. Jesse had struck up several conversations with her; most of them pointless but enjoyable nonetheless. Nothing seemed to be all that out of the ordinary. Quinn talked less than he did and didn't appear to be listening to some of the things he was saying, but that wasn't all that different so he just continued on.

"I think for Nationals we shouldn't try and create extravagant choreography. We won't have enough time to learn it, so I think it'd be better if we just alter the steps I've already taught you this year."

"Jesse." Quinn stopped him. "We just finished Regionals. Don't you think we might want to take a break?"

"We don't have time for a break. We had more than enough time between Sectionals and Regionals, but we're not given that luxury for Nationals. We won't be having any breaks."

"So is that what today was all about? Giving us one, final break?"

"Partially. I also just wanted to celebrate our win. Don't pass this information on to anyone, but New Directions was actually, very good this weekend. I was quite surprised. Kurt was near perfect. As was Artie given his limited abilities. Blaine was great, but we _must_ work on his facial expressions. I don't know what that was, but that was not a showface. And then, of course, there was Rachel. I honestly can't wait to see her on stage at Nationals. This time with Finn not pretending to be her equal." He smiled pleasantly and looked over at his friend. She was not smiling. One guess as to why.

"Oh don't feel bad, Quinn." He placed a friendly hand onto her shoulder. "Rachel's voice can cause anyone's panties to drop. Even those of us who don't wear them." She grimaced so he quickly continued. "Not that I don't wear underwear. I just wanted to make it clear that I do not in fact wear, well, panties." He informed and then moved on once again. "So would you like to discuss what type of effect Rachel has on your undergarments?"

Quinn took in the small smirk he was wearing and refrained from smacking his hand off her shoulder. She knew exactly where this was heading. "No." She finally said firmly. "We're not going to do this." She stood from her chair and walked over to the piano for some space. She had enough conversations for the day.

Jesse hadn't. "Well I disagree. I think we should." He also stood but didn't approach because he knew well enough that now was not the time to crowd her. "It's about time to. I've been more than patient with you an-"

"Patient?" She snapped around. Now she was angry. "You've been _patient_? It was your _impatience_ that caused all of this. This is your fault."

Jesse took a deep breath. He was not going to allow her to place the blame on him. "There'd never be an explosion if the fuse wasn't already there to light." He said as calmly as possible.

Quinn bit back her anger and desperately tried not to burst at his casual tone. It came off as belittling. "No." She repeated just as sharp as the last one. "This isn't happening." She shook her head and aimed for the nearest exit.

"So what? You're just going to internalize this indefinitely?" He challenged and at least got her to stop walking. "Why are you so opposed to being happy?"

She turned back around. "I am happy."

"Really?" Jesse looked on incredulous as he took in her fury-tears. Those were the ones he was privy to several times over the last summer; never meant anything good. "This is you happy?"

"Yes." She nodded once. "I finally have friends. I'm getting out of here next year." She continued searching. "I have a pet."

"Well then, you certainly have me convinced." He joked. "What's your stance on the matter? Have yourself convinced? Do you honestly, without any possible doubt believe you're happy?" He asked seriously this time but didn't expect to receive an answer. "You want to know what I think? I think you're afraid to be happy. God knows why." He took a small step forward to test the waters. "It's not uncommon. Questioning your sexuality." He watched as she swallowed, looking away. Why she tried to keep composure in these situations was beyond him. She always lost it in some way. "It's the same as questioning your beliefs or decisions. Not everyone knows themselves through and through; particularly at our ages. I mean, I'm an exception, but that's not the point." He waved off. "It's okay to try and figure out how you really feel about Rachel. Just like it's okay if your feelings turn out to be a some new, passing perio-"

"They're not." She choked on her words as the tears would no longer stay at bay.

Jesse slowly approached her now as it was finally safe to do so. "What?"

"They're not new."

"Okay." He pulled her into one of his disease-curing embraces.

He wasn't sure how long they stood there, but it was as long as it took for Quinn to stop crying and get her breathing back to normal.

"How long?" Jesse finally broke the silence.

"I don't know." She reached up between them to swipe at her final tears. "And I don't want to talk about it."

"I think it's safe to say you have to."

Quinn pulled back slightly. "Why do you want to do this anyway? It's not like you don't feel anything for her."

"Precisely. I'm the perfect person to talk to about this as I completely understand what you're feeling." He paused. "At least in one facet."

She leaned back against him. "I hate this."

"I know."

Jesse had no idea if Quinn was going to say anything further at the moment, and he'd probably never find out considering they were interrupted. As it was the middle of a period, the hallways were quiet, and it was quite easy to hear giggling girls approaching the door. Quinn immediately moved away from him and began wiping at her face. He refrained from telling her that it was most likely useless.

"Hey, music man." Mercedes greeted, still laughing as she came through the door with Rachel. Rachel, on the other hand, lost her smile. "We were just wondering if any mini cupcakes were leftover."

"What's wrong?" Rachel walked past her companion and over to the room's occupants. It was then Mercedes took notice that it wasn't as happy of a room as it was that morning.

Quinn, meanwhile, just tried to make words come out in order to answer Rachel's question.

Jesse decided to cut her off before she could attempt a real response. "Quinn found out I stole a twenty from her purse. She's terribly upset over my abrupt betrayal of her trust."

Rachel frowned at his random explanation before choosing to just ignore Jesse all together. "Quinn-"

"I'm fine." She found her voice. Rachel, however, didn't like this answer and would have told Quinn as much had Jesse not interrupted her again.

"Yes, and I actually need to take Quinn home now so if you ladies can get word out that there will be no glee today, that would be great." He smiled like nothing was going on before he lost his grin and looked back to Quinn. He reached into his pocket and held out his keys. "Go wait in my car?"

Quinn stared at him, unblinking for a moment. She didn't enjoy being treated like a child. He could have just asked for a moment with Rachel. So she rolled her eyes and harshly snatched the keys out of his hand. Jesse only smirked. Leave it to Quinn to never lose the attitude.

After Quinn was out of the room, Rachel immediately turned to the one left with answers. "What happened?"

Jesse just held up a hand, slowly shaking his head. "Can you do me a favor?" He asked instead. She didn't appreciate the rejection but nodded anyway. "Just clean this up," he gestured to their morning party mess, "and I'm sure Quinn would appreciate you being discreet with the rest of the club." He gave a subtle tilt of the head in Mercedes' direction, and Rachel nodded again. "Thanks."

"Whoa." Mercedes mouthed once she and Rachel were alone. "So what do you think that was all about?" She walked over to the other girl.

Rachel shook her head. "I have no idea." But she was definitely going to find out. She was done with Jesse's vagueness.


	17. Investigation

**INVESTIGATION**

By now Rachel should be well aware of what the feeling of disappointment is. After all, there hasn't been an entire week of her life where she wasn't disappointed at least once. This week's disappointment could be traced directly back to Quinn. They were friends and have been so for months. And while Quinn talked to her, she had yet to confide in Rachel. It's not like she wanted Quinn to run to her with all of her problems. No, that would be selfish. She just, she wanted a little trust. Was that too much to ask? _Hardly_. Rachel could be another Jesse for Quinn. It wasn't that out of reach. Not to toot her own horn or anything, but…No actually, she was going to toot. It was obvious that after Jesse, Rachel was Quinn's closest friend. So really, moving up in rank wasn't impossible.

Besides, she was concerned about Quinn. After yesterday in the choir room, she had been focusing solely on the possibilities that had upset Quinn in such ways. So far her reasons had ranged from a death in the family to a bad breakup with a secret lover. For every reason that Rachel came up with, she came up with another reason that disproved it. For instance, she knew it wasn't a death because even Jesse wouldn't be playing games in that scenario. Just like it wasn't a secret lover because never once had Rachel seen Quinn so saddened by a boyfriend. She honestly had no idea what was causing Quinn such distress. And it's not like she could just go ask her.

Jesse had been speaking to Rachel in sentences that were missing words for a while now. And since that said sentences always pertained to Quinn, it was clearly something the blonde wanted to keep to herself. Therefore, Rachel had to obtain the words she was missing in a different manner. She couldn't simply ask Quinn or Jesse. Obviously neither had any plans to tell her. Instead, Rachel was going to overlook the fact that Quinn and Jesse were probably dealing with whatever it was on their own, and she was going to be greedy. She was going to get information out of them. She had thought over her plan of action last night. Rachel was not going after the source. She was going after Jesse. Frankly, she didn't care if she damaged her friendship with him as it would quickly fix itself over time. Her friendship with Quinn on the other hand would suffer greatly if she overstepped any lines. So, she'd be taking a different approach with Quinn. An indirect one.

At the moment, Rachel was currently taking a break from working out the kinks in her plan and heading to glee. And just like at lunch earlier, she wasn't going to sit next to Quinn. Though this wouldn't garner as much suspicion as lunch did considering they didn't always sit with each other in glee, she felt that it still sent a message. The message of course being that she was giving Quinn space. This was also doubling as a possible opening for Quinn to take. If she would just come to Rachel about whatever this was, then that would save everyone a lot of time. However, that has yet to happen. So far, all that's happened today was Rachel berating herself every time she almost threw all of this away just to go ask Quinn if she was okay.

Luckily for her, by the time Rachel had gotten to the choir room, Quinn had yet to arrive. Jesse was also missing. _How noteworthy._

"Can we expect your vote?" Kurt immediately approached her as she entered the choir room.

"Vote?"

Kurt clasped his hands together as he took a deep breath. "Blaine and I are running for Prom King and King."

Rachel didn't know what to make of this. She looked behind her excited friend over to his boyfriend. He didn't look anywhere near as enthused.

"No we're not." Blaine corrected.

Kurt waved him off. "Don't listen to him."

"Kurt, is that even a category?" Rachel moved past him to take a seat.

"It will be." He sat next to her. "After last year, there are no longer any write-in submissions, and we can only vote for those running. Thus, we're running."

"Yeah, well good luck and everything, man." Puck told Kurt. "Really. But Rachel's going to vote for us." He put his arm over the back of Lauren's chair. It was then slapped away.

Kurt just shook his head. "Why would she vote for you when we're friends?"

"Because we're Jews." Puck explained. "And we all know what happens when Jews don't stick together. World Wars start. It's a historical fact."

Before Kurt could argue Puck's latest Jew point, Rachel regained his attention. "Kurt, why exactly are you running? I mean, this school made you Prom Queen last year in an effort to destroy your spirits and individuality."

"Precisely." He agreed. "Not only will it show that their crudeness has not deterred me in the slightest, but it might actually open up some eyes; change some minds."

"You don't think that you might be setting yourself up for humiliation?"

"If one truly wants to make changes, then they can't worry about something as humdrum as high school humiliation from their peers."

Rachel sighed. She didn't have a response for that, but she didn't necessarily think Kurt was making the right decision either.

"I think we should run." Brittany interrupted the silence Kurt and Rachel left. She turned to Santana beside her. "We could be Prom Queens together and rule the school. Then everyone will have to do what we say and maybe Dave can come back to glee."

"We're not running for Prom Queens together." Santana quickly shot the idea down.

"Why not?"

"Because people will only give us problems, B."

"See, Santana gets it." Blaine pointed to the girls, trying to prove his previous point.

"Don't ever compare me to you." Santana warned.

"Besides." Kurt looked to Blaine. "They're completely different."

"How?"

"Because they're not even out."

"Well, they're certainly not in."

"People know we're dating. It's not just something they infer from our very _visual_ and _wide_ open interactions where _anyone_ can walk in and see something they'll _never_ be able to erase from their minds." Kurt glared pointedly over at Brittany and Santana. One looked confused while the other simply did not seem to care. He won't name names. "We have a legitimate shot to prove something here." He readdressed Blaine.

"We also have a legitimate shot of having our night ruined. And that's the best case scenario." Blaine argued. "I don't understand why we can't just go and enjoy our prom. It doesn't need to be made into a spectacle."

"Because the idea of a happy and stable couple running for prom shouldn't ever be considered a spectacle in the first place."

"Don't seem to happy now." Finn mumbled over to Sam.

Before Kurt could lay into his step-brother a commotion that could only be drawn back to Jesse and Quinn caused everyone to look over to the door. Rachel paid close –though not obvious– attention.

"-that is no excuse not to listen to me."

"Well I wouldn't be tired if you didn't wake me up so early." Quinn snapped as Jesse trailed behind her.

"Well I wouldn't have woken you up so early if I didn't run into your mother at the breakfast table." He returned. "There was no way I was going to stew in that disturbance alone."

"You're the one who set them up."

"And you're the one who kept us up late last night. If you're going to blame anyone for your exhaustion, perhaps you should invest in a good mirror." Jesse immediately dropped his smirk upon the wounded look she gave him. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that. I was only trying to win the argument. That was careless of me."

Mercedes's eyes widened slightly. "Did he really just apologize for something? Sincerely?"

Sam looked on with her. "Damn. I think he did."

"So what's going on?" Jesse asked, not because he cared, but because he wanted to change the subject.

"Well Blaine and Santana don't want to run for prom so Kurt and me are gonna run together and beat everyone else because we're the best. Obviously." Brittany answered for the room before sending a seductive wink over at Kurt. Kurt turned away, disturbed.

"Oh prom." Jesse sighed much too wistfully for it to be authentic. "I've never actually had a successful one." He added to Quinn.

"What do you mean you're the best?" Tina ignored their humble leader as she spoke to Brittany.

"Deal with it." She responded simply.

"But people love Mike." Artie interrupted, earning some confusion.

"You're running against them?" Quinn asked Mike as she took her seat.

"I guess, why not?" He shrugged.

"Besides, as polls show people would vote for him." Artie informed them all.

Puck looked down at his friend. "Dude, why do you care?"

"No reason. An-and there definitely isn't a betting pool going around the school or anything."

Tina frowned. "Is that why you wanted Mike to run?"

"No, of course not."

"Wait how much is in this pool?" Puck jumped back in. "Are you running this thing? Is there any way to rig it?"

Mike looked over at Artie. "At least now it makes sense why you wanted me to run with Brittany?"

Tina also looked over at the boy. "You wanted him to run with Brittany? Why? Am I not good enough?"

Artie fumbled. "No I-"

"You're perfect." Mike assured his girlfriend.

"Hold up." Santana stopped them all. "So now we're just shipping off other people's girlfriends?"

"Well why do you care?" Brittany challenged her. "We're just glee girlfriends. Otherwise you'd be running with me."

Though never one to like putting that cute angry frown on her girlfriend's face, Santana was hardly going to back down on this. "I am _not_ running for some lesbian queen crown. The golf team still likes to leave plaid swatches in my locker on occasion."

"Oh, they tag you too?" Kurt asked her horrified.

She snapped to her right. "What?"

Tina held up a hand before looking over at her ex. "I'm still caught on the fact that you don't think I should run with my own boyfriend."

"I'm sorry, but Brittany's really popular." Artie tried to reason. "People generally like her and would vote for her. She leads her female poll. Quinn, you also seem to remain in the top three if you're interested." He told her before Kurt was calling for his attention.

"Artie, where would Blaine and I rank?"

"We're not running." Blaine repeated.

Kurt turned back to his boyfriend. "Blaine, I see your side of things, I do, but this is prom. If not now, when? Graduation?"

"How about not at all? There's no reason to try and make a statement. Why cause problems when we're not even going to see these people next year?"

Artie looked between the two before deciding now would be a good time to interrupt. "Though the male rankings are a lot closer than the female ones, Mike has a slight edge on everyone." He began answering Kurt's previous inquiry. "Finn also ranks up there. And Karofsky's numbers have gone way up since quitting glee."

"Well that's it. I'm totally running with Mike then." Brittany shrugged, making her decision.

"Wait-" Santana and Tina both spoke but went ignored.

Puck frowned. "So I'm not even up there?"

"Man, how long have you been researching?" Sam asked Artie, slightly amazed.

"A few months." He informed. "After last year and everyone's strange obsession with it, I thought it'd only be increased this year being it's our senior year. So I took it upon myself to start a prom pool. It opens on Friday. I set up a 20% take, so I can't lose." He grinned.

"He's learning." Lauren observed.

Puck nodded along with her. "Our boy's all grown up."

"Well at least now we know how delinquency spreads." Mercedes chuckled.

"Perhaps this is why I've never had a successful prom. It's a night celebrated by idiots." Jesse muttered to himself.

"I'll take ten bucks on Brittany and Mike." Finn quickly told Artie, after finding a crumpled bill in his pocket.

"There's the proof."

"Finn!" Kurt shrieked, offended.

Puck also wasn't too happy about this betrayal. "Dude. I thought we were bros."

"But this is like inside information." Finn argued them both.

"Well I would like to bet five dollars on my close, never-estranged friends: Kurt and Blaine." Rachel told Artie. Though it was clear to be a foolish bet, siding with Kurt now may prove to help her later. "I think you two will make awe-inspiring gay royalty." She added sweetly, hoping it was convincing enough.

"Thank you, Rachel." Kurt smiled toward his friend before losing it. "At least _someone_ has faith in us." He spoke to the rest of the club.

"Save your money." Blaine advised earning another glare from his boyfriend. "We're not running."

"Okay." Jesse swiftly cut Kurt off. "Before we can hear that lackluster argument again, let's just start today's meeting, shall we?"

Rachel stopped listening there. She would focus on Nationals once she had an actual song in front of her. As of now, she had a plan to put into motion. In order for her to pursue Jesse, she needed a partner in crime so to speak. Something needed to distract Quinn in all of this while she went after Jesse. That was something that Rachel felt was crucial. Her initial instinct was to bring Mercedes in since she was there yesterday, but truthfully, she wasn't sure she could trust the other girl with something so important. It took Rachel over ten minutes to bribe Mercedes into silence as Jesse requested. (She was now out of solos on the next three free days.) After Mercedes, Rachel saw only three options: Santana, Blaine, or Kurt. Santana would be perfect, but Rachel liked to avoid her in life so she was automatically out. Blaine, though a close friend she could trust, didn't lack enough morals to scheme. Kurt was left to be the winner.

As far as the rest of the afternoon went, Rachel really didn't need to focus on glee after all. All it was, was simple and boring choreography without any songs to sing yet. She could do it in her sleep. Plus, she also knew that Jesse surely had a plan for Nationals, so really, thinking of how she was going to convince Kurt instead of focusing on practice didn't make her feel guilty. She decided to wait until rehearsals were over and mostly emptied out before going over to her friend.

"Kurt." She greeted her friend, approachable smile set on her face.

"No," was his immediate response.

Rachel faltered. "What?"

"I recognize the tone you're using. You're plotting."

"I am not." She denied. "I resent your automatic accusation tha-that I'm scheming or planning something dishonest in nature."

"Your insanity has begun leaking out, and I'd rather not get involved."

"But we're friends, and you don't even know why I've approached you. You're just making assumptions."

"So then you're not planning anything?"

"Well, no-"

"See."

"You'll get something to gossip about. It's probably juicy." She pitched. "I'm not sure if I could allow you conversing about it with anyone who isn't me, but you'll still know."

"I'd really like to help, but I've got my own stories to put forth. I've got to spend the rest of the day trying to make Blaine see the light. I'm sorry, but I'm not going to play your accomplice when there doesn't seem to be anything in it for me." He briefly apologized. "But let me know how it goes." Kurt offered before walking off toward his exit. Well now what was she going to do? Kurt could forget about her vote. That was for sure.

Rachel looked around the stage for some inspiration. _Nothing_. All that seemed to be left in the entire auditorium was Finn packing up his backpack in the lowest rows of seats. This moment was worthy of a dramatic sigh. She needed a partner to do this. And she and Finn had worked through similar undertakings together in the past. This one wouldn't even be that complicated. For him at least. It was doable. But it was also Finn, and they had a history. One that was causing them to respectably avoid each other. And most importantly, she'd be using him. She couldn't do that. No. That would be wrong.

"Finn." She greeted as she walked over to where he still stood.

"Hey, Rach." He turned around, swinging his bag over one shoulder.

"How have you been?" She smiled.

"…fine." He answered slowly with concern. She mused that he was probably worried that she was trying to convince him to get back together with her. While that might have been true in the last two years, he hardly needed to worry about that at this second.

"That's great. So I need a favor."

"What kind of favor?"

"I need your help in getting some information out of someone."

"Uh…I'm kinda busy, and you've got that crazy, jungle wildlife look in your eyes so I'm like gonna stay out of it." He stepped backwards up a stair.

Rachel reached out to grab his arm, stopping him. "Finn, I need your help with this. I can't accomplish this on my own. Okay, well I could, but your assistance would make it a lot easier."

"But I-"

"You owe me a favor." She dropped his arm to fold her own.

"How do you figure?"

"You've broken up with me three times. One of which came after lying about the status of your virginity. Something I never held against you or even got all that mad about."

"You tried to sleep with my best friend to get back at me for hurting you." He returned incredulously.

"But I didn't." She reminded helpfully.

"Only because Puck stopped you."

"That's not the point here. The point is, is that sometimes exes come to collect their earned courtesies." She noted that his hesitance still remained. "I won't stop pestering you until you concede."

He sighed and readjusted his backpack strap. "What do I need to do?"

"Well, I'm glad you asked." She smiled brightly before dropping it to whisper covertly. "Jesse's withholding pertinent information from me."

"No way. You mean Jesse's being less than truthful about something. Wow I never would have thought he'd do that."

"Finn, sarcasm truly is not a good shade on you."

He narrowed his eyes. "Why do you even care about what Jesse is or isn't telling you? The guy's a liar. That's what he does."

"Because this is important."

Finn's mood shifted as he began to take this seriously. "Why? Does it have something to do with glee?"

"No, and before you even continue, it has nothing to do with Jesse either. It's about Quinn." She explained. "Something is going on with her, and Jesse's been dropping subtle hints to me for weeks which clearly indicates that he wants me to know and just can't tell me himself."

"Alright. Well have you tried asking him what he's been trying to tell you?"

"Finn." She said plainly. "You can't just _ask_ people questions to get the information you want."

He frowned. "You can't?"

"_No_. There's a certain delicacy to these types of conversations. We'll be very careful about what words we choose and very patient about how and when we say them. Then before we know it, they'll be answering our questions without us even having to ask them."

"Okay, but wouldn't it be easier to just ask them?"

"Are you even listening to me?"

"I'm trying to. I really am." He just didn't have a clue what she was saying. "Maybe you could just tell me what you want me to do. That might go better."

"It's simple. While I'll be handling Jesse, you can take care of Quinn."

"Handling? Simple? You have met Quinn, right?"

"Finn." She scolded.

"Sorry, but Quinn's a really hard person to talk to. Like, about anything. And you want me to ask her a question without actually asking the question and hope to get an answer?"

"Yes." She lied to her distraction piece. "Look, I can't pursue both of them about this. They'll be onto me within a second. Given their own history, I'm sure they can just smell deception."

"Well, then how about you talk to Quinn, and I'll talk to Jesse. You know, it could be like girl talk." He watched as she frowned. "For _you_. Not for me." He clarified.

Rachel merely shook her head. "You can't talk to Jesse. He's aggressive, and he'd talk circles around you. Quinn is more…_passive_ than he is. She'll be easier for you. You don't have as much experience in these operations as I do."

"So, what do I have to do?"

"Remain secretive. Don't give anything away. And just talk to her."

"About what?"

"Anything but me or Jesse or this conversation we're having right now." She smiled again. "Don't worry. You'll be fine." She tapped him on the shoulder, and walked past him up the stairs.

Finn dropped his bag off his shoulder in defeat. He just _knew_ that this wasn't going to end well. How does he keep getting himself into these situations?

* * *

><p>Jesse was pleasantly surprised with Quinn yesterday. He would have assumed that with everything that had happened back on Monday, she'd bury herself in some black hole of existence. Or something just as pleasant. Instead, she was fine. A little quieter than usual and extra irritable due to lack of sleep, but she was mostly fine. Monday, of course, was a different case all together. After he drove Quinn home, they sat in silence for a good hour before he got her to open up again. Then they talked with intermissions until Judy came home from work. She told them to order dinner as she had a date with Jesse's uncle. Quinn and Jesse didn't talk again until after they finished dinner.<p>

Quinn had apparently been concocting her own form of research over the last few weeks. Oddly enough, she had been doing what Jesse did months ago just on a much more personal level. When Jesse had first questioned Quinn's latent gayness and potential feelings for Rachel he had come up with several tiny theories to test. He was smarter so he had come to the conclusion that Quinn was obviously gay and had feelings for Rachel. Quinn's conclusion was the same but not as definite because she still enjoyed lying to herself. But she did declare an admittance which was probably as much progress as he could ask for. At least intentional progress anyway. Though comfortable, as always Quinn still had something to work through. So the last thing she needed at the moment was added distractions. This was why Jesse wasn't exactly thrilled with what he was looking at on this fresh Wednesday morning.

Jesse walked over to where Quinn stood near the drinking fountain. "I see Kurt was able to sway Blaine." He observed the poster she was looking at. It was advertising Kurt and Blaine's run for kings. "Not surprising considering Blaine has never struck me as someone who had a spine."

Quinn frowned. "You don't think it's a good idea for them to run?"

"Frankly I don't care either way. I was just referring to Blaine's apparent inability to stand up to Kurt. It's really not a concern of mine." He turned away from the wall in order to face her. "What _is_ a concern of mine is your stance?"

"On Kurt and Blaine?"

"No, on prom." He corrected. "You seemed to be interested in glee's talks yesterday."

"Jesse-"

"I seem to remember a few conversations about this toward the end of summer." Quinn winced. She also recalled these conversations. Having fake therapy sessions with Jesse over her previous desire for Prom Queen was embarrassing on the mortifying level. "I see no reason for you to go back down that road. Particularly when your current plate has food spilling over the sides."

"So it's not a matter of what I should do, it's a matter of what I could do." She nodded to herself. "You know, despite everything that's happened, I could still run for Prom Queen." She didn't want to, but that didn't mean she liked the idea of Jesse trying to tell her what she was capable of.

"Oh I see. You think because we've finally talked through everything it's over with. Fine and dandy even."

"You're reaching."

"And you're enabling." He paused, suddenly mid-epiphany. "Oh wow. Now that I think about, you are your own emotional drug dealer."

She shook her head. "Why is it that people are constantly telling me to have a dream all while overlooking the ones I do have? Winning prom is a childhood dream of mine."

"Yes, I unfortunately know." He rolled his eyes. "Please try and set a higher goal."

"There is nothing wrong to aspiring to be Prom Queen."

Jesse quickly thought up a retort, but never had to use it as someone caught his eye. Rachel continued on her route to class, heading in their direction. This was going to be too easy for him. He almost didn't even feel like giving himself the point in the win column.

"Rachel." Jesse called his favorite singer over. She gladly joined them. "Do you think it would be a wise idea for Quinn to run for prom?"

"Absolutely." Rachel immediately answered prompting Jesse to lose his smirk. Rachel didn't notice this. "I know I placed a bet on Kurt and Blaine, but that was only to show my support as their friend. They have a snow ball's chance at winning. And Puckerman and Zizes should just throw in the towel now. Mike and Brittany on the other hand do seem to provide a challenge. They are the current favorites. It would take a strong campaign against them to—Oh my god." Her eyes went wide with excitement. "Jesse and I should be your campaign managers."

Jesse glared down at her. "Okay, you're not helping."

"Oh. Was I supposed to dissuade her?" Jesse nodded slowly. Rachel looked back to Quinn. "Running for prom can result in-in…an increased susceptibility to cancer cells."

"That's it?" Jesse asked her. He expected more from Rachel.

"Well I'm sorry, but you've caught me off guard. And I've never researched prom statistics."

Jesse looked away from his current disappointment and back over to Quinn. "How about that you chasing the crown last year was all a last ditch effort to fill voids and diminish insecurities? Ones that have already been filled and killed through other means. Why try and bring all of those out of placed feelings of failure back?"

"Ah, yes. See, Quinn. It would be a terrible idea." Rachel agreed.

"Horrendous."

"Okay, you both do realize that I've never actually said I was running for prom again this year, right?" Quinn challenged them. By their reactions, it was clear that neither had thought of this. "Last year I had actual reasons to run. As in like I wanted to win. And at this point, the only thing I want from this school is my diploma." Which was true to a degree.

Last year she felt the need to win to validate several things in her life. (Said things changed from week to week until it wasn't exactly clear _what_ her motivations were.) But this year she didn't feel the need for those same validations. Besides, Jesse was right. She had too much else on her mind to worry about something that truthfully hadn't mattered to her in about a year now.

Jesse sighed in relief. "Good. That's less I have to deal with."

Before Rachel had the time to reprimand Jesse's insensitivity or Quinn had the time to volley an insult right back at him, their bubble was being interrupted.

"Hey." Finn greeted them. Rachel was the only one who smiled. _Not too bad of timing_.

"Oh goodie." Jesse tilted to his head. "I thought my IQ was increasing a tad too much today."

Finn ignored him and focused down on Quinn. "Right so, can I maybe talk to you?"

Quinn glanced to both Rachel and Jesse. She wouldn't have guessed that she would be the one Finn wanted to talk to here. "I guess."

"Like alone." He looked over to Rachel.

Rachel ignored his shortcomings in being at all stealth and simply perked up instead. "Oh, that's quite alright, Finn. I had to discuss certain matters with Jesse anyway." She linked arms with their confused instructor. "Come along, Jesse."

Quinn watched as Rachel dragged Jesse off and down the hall before they came to a stop. Oddly, they didn't seem to be talking about anything. And if she was asked, she would have sworn that they were trying to watch her and Finn. _Creeps_. Oh, right. _Finn._ She turned to look at the boy.

"So um…hi." He offered as an opening.

Quinn blinked. "Hi?"

"Yeah." He nodded faintly.

"Was there something that you needed?"

"No." He said simply. He really needed to think of something. "Friends!" It suddenly occurred to him.

"I'm sorry?"

"A while ago you said that maybe later we could be friends, and since it's later I wanted to know if we were friends. Or if we could be friends."

"Sure, Finn." She agreed in hopes that it would end whatever this was. "We're friends."

"Cool."

"Yeah."

Finn smiled slightly again, still nodding. Well now that they were established as friends, what was he going to talk to her about? _Quick_, what did they talk about when they were dating? _Let's see_. There was glee, their popularity, Rachel, um…there was glee…_Crap._ Friends. Well what the hell did he talk about with his other friends?

"So…it's time for baseball to start. Do you think the Indians might be good this year?"

Quinn just stared at him for a moment before snapping. "_What?_"

A few yards down the hall, Quinn and Finn's (lack of) discussion was still being observed by the other pair. For two completely different reasons.

"What do you think Finn wants with Quinn?" Jesse asked for her opinion as they finally turned away from the former couple.

"I'm sure it's nothing other than what you'd expect." Rachel tried to reassure him. Tried to.

Jesse didn't exactly look at this positively. There was nothing good Finn could bring to Quinn's life. "We're getting sidetracked. What did you want to discuss with me?"

"Just recent events really. I was hoping you'd-"

"I was wondering when we were going to have this conversation." He smiled, interrupting her.

Yesterday both Quinn and Jesse had been surprised by Rachel's lack of questioning. And while Quinn was pleased with this and Mercedes's silence, Jesse was left to wonder why Rachel was acting out of character. "Quinn's perfectly fine. She was just upset on Monday." He informed.

"Yes, I'd say that would be an understatement." She agreed. "I'm glad she's okay, but that's not what I wanted to talk to you about."

Jesse frowned. "Oh."

"What are your plans for glee?"

"I'm pretty sure I went over all of this during yesterday's meeting." Okay, so maybe Rachel should have paid some attention. "When I choose the songs, you'll know what you're singing. Until then: Choreography."

"Yes and our free days?"

Jesse bit his tongue in thought. "I don't know if we'll be having any more of those this year. There's not enough rehearsal time between now and Nationals."

_Hmm_. Well at least now she wouldn't be losing any solos to Mercedes. Of course, that would also mean the last non-competition solo she sang in glee was "Hit Me with Your Best Shot." Well, that wasn't ideal. Though a fun performance, it was certainly not something she wanted to look back on and remember as a significant glee performance in her early career as an artist.

"Perhaps we could have one more." Jesse continued.

"Good let's come up with a scheduling plan later. After school? Unless you're busy with Quinn or something."

"No. Quinn and I have no plans."

"Excellent." She smiled brightly, walking away from him.

This was perfect. She knew Quinn was okay. She knew Quinn was free after school which meant Finn could work overtime. Jesse seemed somewhat confused, but he wasn't at all suspicious. By the end of the week, she'd definitely know what Jesse had been keeping from her regarding Quinn. She was quite happy with her plan thus far.

Quinn on the other hand, not so happy about the plan. She didn't know about it of course, but she was receiving some of the after effects. For the rest of the day, Finn was waiting for her outside of each one of her classes. Then he'd follow her around like a puppy on a leash all while trying (desperately) to make small talk. He had never even paid this much mind to her when they were dating. Either time. In fact, the only time he ever paid attention to her was when she forced him to or when he wanted something which begged the question of what Finn wanted. It had to be something. There was no way he just suddenly woke up this morning and realized that he wanted to start a friendship with her. Regardless of the reasons she would make sure to find out, by the time lunch rolled around, she honestly wanted him to get knocked unconscious.

"I can't believe you did this without my consent." Blaine shook his head in anger.

"Well, it's not like you were agreeing." Kurt returned.

The other four occupants of the table gave up on trying to eat in peace a few minutes ago now as Kurt and Blaine's argument continued to play on a loop. It had been going on before Quinn had even gotten to the table. (She had arrived late because of Finn's incompetence.) She contemplated joining the dysfunction or going to stand in line for something before she realized that Rachel had been in her usual seat again today. So sitting down won out.

"So your next plan of action was to go behind my back and do it anyway?"

"Blaine, this is important."

"Yeah, well so is respecting the person you're dating." Blaine stormed away from the table in a manner strong enough to make Rachel proud.

"Don't worry. I'll get him to come around." Kurt quickly told the table before moving on. "Blaine!" He chased after him.

"I guess it's not all paradise in Happyland." Sam was the first to speak.

Mercedes opened her bag of chips. "I understand what Kurt is trying to do…kinda, but that ain't right."

"Let's not worry about them. I'm sure they'll work it out." Rachel dismissed the subject. "Let's talk about glee. Now do you remember the party we had on Monday?"

"Yeah." Sam chuckled. "Monday wasn't that long ago, Rach."

"Well, according to Jesse that might be our last free day."

"What?" Mercedes blanched. "Ah hell no. We're not doing straight rehearsals until graduation."

"I think it would only be until Nationals, but that's not the point."

"This sucks." Sam complained.

Quinn reached down into the suddenly buzzing pocket of her cardigan. She had a text. It was from Finn. "Ugh. Speaking of things that suck." She put her phone back away, not even bothering to read it. She looked across the table to Sam. "Hey, you're friends with Finn."

"Not really." He left off the part of why, not wanting to bring up sour memories.

"Whatever. You're a guy and guys talk to each other about things so _what_ is he trying to do?"

"Um…"

"What's going on?" Rachel asked Quinn.

"He keeps talking to me." She explained what Rachel secretly already knew. "He's being doing it all day. Ever since he found us this morning. And I don't know why."

"Well Quinn, I'm sure it's nothing." Rachel tried to calm her. "Maybe he wants to reunite with you in order to rerun for prom. It would improve both of your chances." She grinned.

Quinn observed Rachel and her smile for a moment as she narrowed her eyes. "Why are you okay with this?"

"What?" _Crap._ Quinn seemed to be using her accusatory tone. Did she say something incriminating?

"Hypothetically, in some insane world, if Finn were ever trying to reignite something, why would you ever be okay with that?"

_Crap again. _"Why wouldn't I?"

"Because you've never been okay with Finn dating me or anyone for that matter. In fact, I seem to remember you trying to destroy my relationship with him several times."

"Yes, but we're friends now. It's completely different."

"No, it's not. It's not different at all."

"I don't understand why you're angry about this."

"I'm not angry. I'm just baffled. This is Finn Hudson we're talking about, and we don't talk about him. Now all of a sudden you'd be okay if we were running for prom together?"

_See_. This is exactly why she didn't want to be the one to talk to Quinn. The slightest mistake and she'd be caught.

"So are you running again because I kind of wanna know the odds?" Sam interrupted them.

"She's not running." Rachel quickly told him causing Mercedes to frown.

"Then why are you…You know what, never mind." She went back to her boyfriend. It wasn't that out of ordinary for Rachel and Quinn to be, well, less than ordinary.

Rachel turned back to the girl next to her. "Quinn, I really didn't mean to offend you."

"I'm not offended." She was just incredibly confused on Rachel's uncharacteristic behavior. There is no way, under any circumstances that Rachel would ever want to see her with Finn again. This entire day was backwards.

* * *

><p>By the next morning, there was no indication on whether or not the world had righted itself yet. What was clear was that it was probably going to be another long day anyway. Quinn frowned as Jesse greeted her by her locker.<p>

"Here. For you." He placed something onto her head. "It's not your birthday, but a lovely Burger King worker named Vanessa thinks so. She also thinks your five."

Quinn pursed her lips. He didn't seem to care about her discomfort. "I'm guessing there's a reason for this."

"Yes. It is to show you that a piece of cardboard is about as useful as a piece of plastic won at a high school prom."

"I thought we dealt with this yesterday." She pulled the cardboard crown off of her head.

"True. But I do know you." He lost his grin as she flattened the crown. "Oh don't do that. Those are hard to come by. It's not like our childhood, Quinn. Not that my parents ever took me to Burger King on my birthday. They don't believe in fast food."

"Well, then here." She handed the crown over. "Now your childhood is complete."

"I'd put it on, but I don't want to ruin my hair."

Quinn's eyes shifted to some commotion behind Jesse. "Move."

"What? Where are you taking me?" He complained as she dragged him around the nearest corner to the next hall. "Problem?" He asked when they came to a stop.

"Finn was down the hall. For once I'm thankful for his height."

He frowned. "So we're hiding from Finn Hudson?"

"Yes. He hasn't left me alone since yesterday morning. _And_ he came over to my house yesterday after school." She whined.

"Is he bothering you?"

"Not on purpose. He's supposedly trying to be my friend."

"Supposedly?"

"I don't know. It just doesn't make sense to me."

"Then tell him to leave you alone."

"Yeah, because I haven't already tried that."

He shrugged. "Well, then maybe you've just got yourself another friend."

"But I don't want this friend."

"How is that different than any of your other friendships?" He smirked.

"Whatever. You could have at least answered your phone yesterday."

"I happened to have my own preoccupation yesterday afternoon."

Jesse spent the rest of the day after school with Rachel. Originally he was to spend yesterday afternoon finalizing a Nationals set list. He agreed to Rachel's invitation to work in any possible free days because he assumed she'd help with the song selection. Sadly, this wasn't the case.

"Thanks to Rachel, I'm now yet another day behind in my preparation for Nationals. I almost wonder if that was her intention." He pondered.

"What are you talking about?"

"I went over to Rachel's yesterday under the pretense that we'd be organizing a schedule and perhaps choosing songs, but we got nothing done. All she did was argue with me and start absurd conversations that went nowhere."

"Rachel was acting weird yesterday." She agreed. "At lunch it was almost like she was approving of Finn and me potentially getting closer."

"Maybe it's just an off week. Because see, I expected her to come to one of us after Monday. It's unlike her not to want to know what was wrong with you."

"Yeah, maybe."

Though, Quinn didn't actually believe that. Rachel didn't have off weeks. That just wasn't who she was. Rachel only changed her behavior to this degree when there was a purpose to it. But what would be the purpose of Rachel distracting Jesse from glee or not getting upset over Finn doing whatever it was he was doing with Quinn? Then there was the point of Rachel not asking how Quinn was after Monday which was actually something Quinn was dreading after Jesse took her home. She hadn't thought anything of it on Tuesday because it was one less thing she had to deal with. Still none of this made any sense. Rachel was compulsive and at times meticulous. If Quinn went through life defensively, then it was Rachel who took an offensive approach. She was up to something that much Quinn knew. She also knew that this all started after Monday. And when you hear hooves…

So then if this was all because of Monday, there was most likely only one thing Rachel was trying to accomplish. And that was coming up with something insane to find out what's been going on. Come to think of it, Quinn wouldn't put it past Rachel to team up with Finn to interrogate her and Jesse. Finn was dumb enough to control. She knew that better than most. Anyone else, this would be absolutely ridiculous. But this was Rachel. It was more than possible. She briefly considered just saving Rachel the trouble and telling her about everything. She could do that. It would undoubtedly save everyone some headaches. It ended up taking several class periods before Quinn came to a conclusion. The conclusion being that her morning was obviously spent in idiocy because there was no possible way she was telling Rachel anything. She would, however, make sure Rachel told Finn to get lost. Or, you know, something nicer.

"Why did you tell Finn to stalk me?"

Rachel paused going through her locker as she heard Quinn's question behind her. She was simply going to kill Finn if he ruined this for her. However, she couldn't give anything away until she knew just how badly he had messed up.

She shut her locker and turned around. "So now he's been upped to _stalking_ you?" She returned skeptically.

Quinn wasn't happy with her avoidance. "Rachel."

"I'm sorry that you're paranoid enough to think that I sent my ex-boyfriend after you when I did no such thing."

"Right. So you didn't tell Finn to randomly take up talking to me in order to find out what was going on on Monday?"

Rachel looked on in shock. "How do you know this? Are you psychic too?"

"No. You just told me."

_Damn_. Well that was a nifty trick. "I should have seen this coming." Rachel muttered.

"You could have just asked me." Quinn told her.

"Would you have given me an answer?" She tested before going into some type of explanation. "Jesse's been teasing me for weeks regarding you mostly, and then he didn't even attempt to tell me what happened after you left the choir room."

"So instead you come up with some crazy plot that includes _Finn_?"

Rachel decided not to correct Quinn's assumptions that Finn was her first choice for this sort of thing "It's obvious that you don't trust me, and I'm aware that in hindsight, trying to go about finding out this information in the manner in which I did does nothing for my case, but I want you to trust me."

"I do trust you."

"Then what's going on?" She stepped forward hopefully. "I can help. I can be that friend for you."

"You can also let it go, Rachel."

"Quinn, please." She pleaded. "If you're concerned that I might tell someone, I-I would never do that. I kept Mercedes from telling anyone anything, didn't I?"

Quinn sighed. "You're making this exceptionally hard."

Rachel tried a different approach and put a smile on. "If you told me, I bet you'd feel better."

Quinn ran a hand through her hair as she tried to think of how to go about explaining this. "It's not that I don't think you could keep a secret or offer help if this was actually a situation I needed help in, it's just that I don't want to tell you. Like at all."

Rachel lost all traces of her smile. "That's worse."

She sighed again. This was not going well, and now Rachel was clearly upset. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I'll um…I'll tell Finn to leave you alone."

"Rachel."

"It's fine, really." Rachel repeated before heading away to class.

So that was a lie. But if Quinn didn't want to tell her then it wasn't like Rachel was going to force the other girl. She was, however, going to force Jesse. Her plan was to go after him all along. It was perfectly okay with her if she didn't have to include Quinn. Quinn being involved was never even her intention.

"Oh good. You're here." Rachel swiftly entered the choir room. _What_? It was on her way to class. Every single one of them. Genius contractors are the only explanation.

"Where else would I be?" Jesse spoke from his seat at the piano as he continued to do important show choir whisperer work. "You know I really do have to make some decisions since I didn't get anything done yesterday."

Rachel walked over to the piano and stood across from him. "Yes, and I feel badly about that. However, that's not why I've come here."

"Then why have you come here? Care to lose me another day?"

"I know why Quinn was so upset on Monday."

"Do you?"

"I understand why the both of you have been so reluctant in including me."

He frowned, though remained looking at his papers. "Alright?"

"It's because of me; why Quinn was upset that is."

"The blame can't solely be placed onto you, Rachel. I'm not sure there's even blame to be passed around."

Rachel absorbed this slip up. Now she was going to engage in Quinn's conversation trap. "Yes, it can. Quinn just told me everything."

"No, she didn't."

She internally huffed at Jesse not falling for it. "Yes, she did. We just had a conversation not five minutes ago in which she confessed everything."

He finally looked up and over at her. "I recognize what you're trying to do, but I can assure you that it's not going to work. Quinn would never confess this particular secret to you. And I will not mistakenly inform you of what's been troubling Quinn which I'm curious as to why you've waited until today to try and find out. Regardless, your bait is no good here."

"I haven't actually waited until today, but that's irrelevant." She skipped over his look of interest. Her backfire of a plan did not need to be made known to another person. "At least now I know this does pertain to me in some way. You've given me that much."

"Then you should be satisfied."

"Satisfied? I've just learned that I potentially had something to do with making my friend cry but have no idea what I may have done, and you expect me to be satisfied?"

He smirked pleasantly. "To your inner core."

"Just tell me."

He ignored her begging. "If you want to know, you'll have to find out from Quinn. This directly does not have anything to do with me."

Rachel thought about this, and for a moment Jesse thought she accepted this. Until she began talking. "Not about you but about me." She muttered out the facts to herself. They didn't do much. She needed more. "Jesse." She sat down next to him and was sure to bat her eyelashes a few times.

"Rachel." He returned in the same tone.

She scooted a little bit closer. "You know, you and I were quite the pair once upon a time. It would be a shame to waste that unmatched connection that we still share."

He tried not to laugh. "You're stooping magnificently low."

She dropped her head briefly. "I need to know. I'm terribly worried about my close friend and now guilt has been added into the mix. And yes, admittedly I have a curiosity streak that cannot be tamed."

"I can't tell you." He watched her face fall before continuing. "What I can tell you to perhaps ease your ever-working mind would be that this is Quinn's journey, not anybody else's. She's been making some discoveries recently that she needs to work through at her own pace. You should respect that."

She nodded once. "I should."

"Great."

"But I'm not going to." She concluded much to his dismay. "You're involved indirectly. Quinn was upset partially because of me. Otherwise, it's contributed to these mysterious discoveries of hers." Rachel began to process this aloud as she paced around the choir floor. Jesse didn't like where this was headed.

"Yes. Congratulations. You've figured it out. Please be done."

"Which leads me to believe that these above mentioned discoveries involve me in some way."

"Quite the stretch. Where's your put-away evidence?"

She ignored him and continued on with herself. "Has she discovered that I'm her best friend while you're merely the brother figure in her life? No, that wouldn't cause tears." She quickly shook her head. "Is she jealous of me in some way? I don't see how that's at all probable, but is she?" She looked back over to Jesse.

"I'm not playing 20 Questions with you."

"Fine. Then I need another theory." She searched her mind. The next possible answer she came up with hurt too much to contemplate. Still, it was more than plausible. "Does she-does she not want to be friends anymore? Is her discovery that she was wrong to pursue this friendship and that she actually still hates me?"

Jesse sighed. He certainly didn't want to continue this any further, but he didn't want to continue viewing that look on Rachel's face either. He settled for a compromise. "I'd place good money on the fact that Quinn has never hated you."

"Then what is it?" She asked desperately. "If it's not unresolved hatred or growth in our friendship or jealousy, then what is it? I'm guessing I didn't give her an emotional trauma that has caused such reactions. My therapist has told me that those sorts of things normally happen in childhood, but I didn't even know Quinn then. Just…what else can it be?"

Jesse waited as silence came over them. If he didn't know Rachel as well as he did, he would think that it was all over with. However as he did know her, he knew the look of concentration on her face. Then the look of confusion before finally, her eyes lit up with something along the lines of recognition. Well, he certainly dug a hole for himself this time. Quinn would be pleased. It'll give her a place to dump his body.

"Oh my god." Rachel finally said in amazement.

Jesse inwardly continued to panic. This was not good. "Rachel, I'm sure whatever you drudge up will be entirely false."

"Oh my god."

"You should really just stop." He tried to advise. "It's becoming a waste of all of our time."

"Quinn has feelings for me."

Jesse held his breath and kept a neutral expression on his face before responding in a way only a sane person would given the situation. "Seriously?" He threw in some incredulity.

"Oh my god." She reiterated a third time before a smile overtook her face. "Quinn likes me."

Jesse just continued in his acting exercise. "You do hear yourself right now, correct? Do you have any idea how insane you sound?"

"Feelings for me. Quinn Fabray"

"Rachel." He finally stopped her. "You couldn't be more off if you tried."

"Fine. Then if I am as wrong as you say, then what is it the two of you are keeping from me? Unless you have something different you'd like to tell me, I'm going to go with this conclusion." She challenged firmly. "Anything?" She waited.

Jesse weighed his set of lies. He knew Rachel wouldn't believe one of them. It would have to be an extreme and tragic one for her to buy into something else. God, this would be so much easier if what Rachel just stumbled upon wasn't the truth. And great. Now he's waited too long.

"Wow." Rachel breathed out with that dazzling smile returning to her face.

Jesse frowned at this. Her reaction was not making sense to him. But it's not like he could ask her about it. That would be playing Rachel's game. "You seem happy about this." Of course, he hadn't confirmed anything yet anyway, so really, there was no harm.

Now she was confused. "Who wouldn't be?"

"Lots of people, I'm sure."

"But this is Quinn. Quinn Fabray. And I'm Rachel Berry."

"Yes, I know who the both of you are."

"I honestly can't believe it."

"It's not that amazing."

"It kind of is."

"No it's not, and what's the matter with you?"

She frowned. "What?"

"You're not supposed to show signs of happiness over this."

"Why not?"

"For one, you're straight." He pointed out.

"Quinn's straight." She tried to argue.

"_No_." He spoke slowly to make his point. "Quinn's really, very gay."

"Whatever. I've always been raised to love the person not the gender."

"Yeah. I don't think it works that way."

"It could."

"Please stop doing that."

"Doing what?"

"_This_." He snapped before putting on what he viewed as a mature pout. "You're not supposed to be reacting this way." This was all terrible news to him. He had never once predicted any of this.

"Then what am I supposed to be doing?"

"You're supposed to take the stance of: 'Wow. I'm flattered, Quinn, but we're friends. I'm sorry. I just don't have those feelings for you.' Something along those lines. I was thinking cheap and predictable romantic comedy. You know, let her down easy."

"Why would I have to let her down at all?"

"Because you _don't_ reciprocate."

Rachel glared at him. "I wasn't aware that you got to dictate what other people choose to feel."

He rolled his eyes tiredly. "Oh please, Rachel, I know you." He told her easily. "It's not as if you've been secretly pining away for Quinn, waiting for her to finally notice you in a different light."

"You don't know that." She weakly tried to defend herself.

"Right because I'm completely off base. It's not like you're just decorating that imaginative mind of yours with the idea of some unrealistic, fairytale romance between you and _'Quinn_ _Fabray_,'" he took the time to air-quote, "most likely just to fill the still empty spot of your leading –as of now– person."

"I've been separated from Finn for months and not once have I tried to get him back or chase after anyone else." This time she did defend herself. "Just because the potential Quinn and I share would make for great cinema-"

"Oh God." Jesse groaned before standing from his seated position. "I'm not going to let you do this." He warned.

"You're not going to _let_ me? Let me do what?"

"Take advantage of Quinn just because you happen to be bored in life. This isn't some random infatuation developed within a glee club over a performance of some romantic song in nature. Quinn's dealing with a hell of a lot more than what she feels for you. It's taken her months to acknowledge anything and when she finally did, it came in the form of a breakdown. If you'd be so kind to take the time out and remember what brought you here, you might recall some of this." He snarled. "So no, I'm not going to stand by and allow you to just casually ruin my friend's progress without a second thought."

Rachel frowned, offended by his foresights. She didn't like that Jesse apparently thought that low of her. "I would never hurt Quinn."

"Maybe not intentionally." He momentarily agreed. "But like it or not, you're one of the few people in this world who can completely break her if you so choose."

Rachel took a moment to try and think up away to respect Jesse's point of view. "I'm very happy that Quinn has someone willing to protect her in life as you're trying to do but maybe it's time you realized that she doesn't always need protection. She's not as fragile as you perceive her to be. In fact, I've always seen her as someone with great strength when it's needed." She paused. "What happens between Quinn and I is not any of your business, Jesse."

"On the contrary, at this point it's more of my business than it is yours."

"I disagree."

"Then I guess it's left for Quinn to decide."

"Fine. Then we'll leave it all to Quinn." She lifted her chin before completing the perfect storm-out.

Jesse just sat back down on the piano bench heavily. This was all excruciatingly terrible. One, Rachel didn't seem to consider his feelings at all in the matter which completely destroyed even the smallest and illogical hope he still had for their failed relationship. Two, Rachel had her tunnel vision goggles on which could potentially end up in destroying Quinn. And three, Quinn was going to kill him. There was no 'which' necessary. It was just that simple.


	18. Intoxication

**INTOXICATION **

"I honestly did not see this coming. Not once since I've begun exploring Quinn's infatuation did I ever consider this as a possibility. I mean of course I'm aware that overall New Directions is rather gay. There's no way Sam's Marlboro-straight, and I would not be shocked if Tina had some years of college experimentation ahead of her. Not to mention her other Asian half. Seriously. When was the last time you've seen a straight male dancer outside of the swing era? He's obviously flexible in ways that have nothing to do with being on a dance floor." Jesse shook his head. "I'm sure I could go on and mention others, like the Finn Effect when coming to repressed lesbians, but I just never thought Rachel would be one of them. Not the Finn Effect thing, the general gayness that is New Directions." He quickly corrected. "She's one of the straighter ones. Like Mercedes or Karofsky when he was here. It's just, we dated. And yes, in context, Quinn and Santana have both been linked to men. Once again, see the Finn Effect." He stopped pacing and frowned. "Of course, they've also both been linked to Penis and Sam. Honestly, this club. I'm truly surprised that New Directions hasn't suffered an outbreak of herpes yet." He began pacing again. "Just…Have I been so blinded by my own feelings for Rachel that I neglected her own possible desires? No, of course not." He chuckled heartedly. "I'm an expert on reading other people's emotions. It's why I have a possible future in psychology. Besides, it was clear that Rachel was flattered by the general idea of someone having feelings for her. I doubt it mattered from whom. What do you think?" Jesse stopped walking again and looked over toward the piano at Brad. Brad just kept his patented stoic expression on his face.

The older gentleman had joined Jesse about five minutes after Rachel had left him in the choir room which overall was around twenty minutes ago now. Jesse had never particularly liked how their piano man or band members sporadically showed up throughout the day. Mainly because he usually forgot that they existed, but at least they didn't ever speak which was more than he could say about New Directions.

"Either way, I have no idea how to drop this bomb onto Quinn." Jesse continued. "I suppose I should find her before Rachel does. I wouldn't put it past her to be waiting outside of Quinn's classroom so she could selfishly destroy everything." He sighed. "I love her talents."

Jesse left Brad to himself as he knew what needed to be done. He just wasn't looking forward to it. At least he got to abuse his faculty power. That was the only thing that kept him moving towards whatever class it was Quinn was sitting in at the moment. He knew the room but had no idea what the subject was. It was probably massively important to her future life as all of high school is because it's not like these four years turn out to be pointless or anything.

"Excuse me." Jesse interrupted the class, instantly gaining everyone's attention. He looked over at Quinn's teacher. "Hello, I don't believe we've ever officially met. I'm Jesse St. James, the show choir instructor here at McKinley. I have your salary but no degree. I need to speak to Quinn Fabray."

"I'm sorry, but we're in the middle of class." The teacher replied.

"Yes, it will only take a moment." He smiled politely before losing his smile and looking over to Quinn. "Grab your things. This will take a while." Quinn gave it a moment's thought before grabbing her books and heading to the door. "Don't worry. I'll have Quinn back in no time. Then she can continue studying what I am sure is very interesting material that will no doubt play a great role in her future after high school. What is this class anyway?"

"Economics." Quinn told him as she walked out ahead of him.

"Dear God." Jesse rolled his eyes and followed her out.

Once out of the room, he walked in front of her and led her to a smaller, secluded hallway. He then stopped them before grabbing her books and neatly placing them on the floor.

She frowned. "What are you doing?"

Jesse stood back up. "Well, I have news. News that might cause you to lose the ability to hold books which would lead to unwanted noise and attention."

"Good news I hope." She said almost as a warning.

"When do people ever make it a point to share good news?"

"Jesse."

"Right. Now before I share this, I want it to be made clear that technically, _technically_ I didn't do anything wrong."

She frowned. "Oh God, Jesse, what did you do?"

"Nothing other than play witness to a realization. A realization pertaining to you. About a half an hour ago Rachel came to the choir room..." He waited for Quinn to catch up and then continued once it was clear that she did. "Yeah. I tried talking her out of it and telling her otherwise, but she wasn't really listening. And while I didn't –again– technically confirm anything, I think it's safe to say Rachel knows. So before you attack me, try and keep in mind of what I just explained to you."

"How did she react?"

Jesse paused in surprise but then let relief wash over him as Quinn didn't seem angry with him yet. But it's not like he was going to hold his breath or anything. "Pleasantly. But not for reasons that someone in your position would probably like. She seemed very pleased that someone, you, had feelings for her. I think she enjoys and is flattered by the attention." He paused, realizing something. "Of course she also knows that I still have feelings for her, but has not once seemed all that excited about the prospect. Well this is just insulting on several levels." He shook this off and looked back over at Quinn. "Are you okay?"

Quinn shrugged lightly. "It's not like I expected anything. I never once considered telling her."

"Which is the logical reasoning to have, but dealings of the heart also generally come with some illogical responses, and as someone who is more than familiar with Rachel not showing any reciprocation, I know it's not the joyous of emotions. So again, are you alright?"

Quinn ignored his concern. "Maybe this is a good thing."

"Oh this I have to hear."

"I can see how Rachel feels about all of this."

"Quinn, I don't really think she returns your-"

"That's not what I mean. I'm not delusional enough to think anything would ever happen between me and Rachel. Besides, _so_ not ready for that even hypothetically. But I can at least see how this might affect our friendship."

"_Yeaaaah_, about that. More news. Now I know that this is going to contradict everything I've just told you, but I'm pretty sure Rachel's going to pursue you. With heavy determination." He tried to explain. "She was very excited about this, but again, it's not genuine. She's just excited about the fact that someone has romantic inclinations toward her."

"So then we don't tell her about this conversation, and I still see how she responds to everything on her terms."

He frowned. "Okay now I'm confused. Wouldn't that be a bad thing?"

"It's not bad, it's deceitful. If Rachel doesn't know that I know that she knows, then I get all of my questions and concerns answered with honesty."

"Wait a minute." He held up a hand. "This sounds like a bad '90s sitcom. Quinn, the '90s was a terrible time for pop culture."

Quinn ignored Jesse and continued to think aloud. "I hope she doesn't come up with some elaborate scheme again."

"The '80s were much more proficient."

"It better not involve Finn. Or anyone. Oh God, what if she tells someone else?"

"Are you even listening to me?"

"Yeah, you hate the '80s. So what? That's not unique. Besides, that was like thirty years ago when we weren't even alive yet. We're focusing on the present."

"Yes, and in the present, you're making absolutely no sense and are setting yourself up for heartbreak."

"I'm setting myself up to see exactly what Rachel's going to do to our friendship. I think that this should be left in her control for the moment."

"I don't think you've heard a word I've said, and also, I am completely done with conversations that have unanticipated outcomes."

Honestly, the insanity seemed to be heightened today. It was beginning to give him a headache.

* * *

><p>Quinn had feelings for her. This was all still so song-worthy. And Rachel would definitely be singing if Jesse wasn't such a big jerk; taking away their free days. She had certainly been basking since her revelation of a conversation earlier. She had been disappointed that Quinn hadn't been in lunch, but she was pleased to currently have her in the choir room. A part of Rachel wanted to simply drag Quinn away so they could talk about everything. They needed to talk. Mainly because Rachel wanted more information. Plus, to hear all of this from Quinn herself rather than just Jesse would be nothing short of amazing. However, the other part of Rachel (the more rational one because, yes, she did have a rational one) knew that it would not be that easy. Not with Quinn. Quinn would dodge her attempts to converse about this. Quinn didn't even want Rachel to know any of this. But she did know. And she was going to take advantage of this knowledge. As soon as she figured out how that is.<p>

As of now, Rachel was still working through the setbacks. Like Jesse. Jesse and his big, stupid head of gelled hair. (And wow, she now understood Miss Sylvester's campaign for hair-discrimination. Yes, that was actually a part of her run for Congress. Until now, Rachel found it to be quite the Nazism.) Jesse's earlier warning didn't exactly fall on deaf ears. She just happened to find it unnecessary. She was not trying to lionize Quinn. Yes, she could understand his concerns. And yes, admittedly, she's taken even the slightest sense of someone's crush on her in the past and latched on. Mostly blindly. And maybe she was sort of doing that now, but it's not like she'd react this way for just anyone. For instance, if it had been Santana who had apparently developed feeling for her, she would hardly be excited. (She'd probably run from the other girl.) Likewise, not once had she ever been flattered by Jacob's (unfortunately) never waning interest in her. Therefore, Jesse had no right to get in the way.

Sure, it's not like she knew what she was going to do yet, but Jesse was obviously going to stand in her way whenever she figured it out. And she was definitely going to figure something out because one doesn't just ignore the possibility of pursuing Quinn Fabray when they're given a reason to. It was just going to be more difficult of a pursuit than her previous ones. Quinn wasn't…simple-minded like Finn was. She wasn't theatrical and grand like Jesse. And she certainly didn't have radar for vulnerable thus willing girls like Noah did. This was Quinn. Quinn could shift between being defensive and offensive in a matter of seconds. She was usually unforthcoming, and like Rachel, could effortlessly choose to be selfish enough to continually put her own desires first. But as she was by now more than aware of, Quinn was also easily spooked. It didn't take much for Quinn to scare and either run and hide or lash out. Personally, Rachel would rather avoid those scenarios.

She needed to be careful with her actions. Like she agreed with Jesse, she would leave this in Quinn's control. It'd be safer if Rachel didn't interfere. Not to say that she wouldn't give a little push here or there when needed. If she played her cards right, this could end up being one of those great stories future generations tell. Given her and Quinn's history, it had all the makings. They could turn out to be like Rachel's second cousin. Her second cousin went to grammar school with a boy a few years older and fearing his class-clown reputation, she would take an extra-long route just so she wouldn't have to walk past his house every morning. Then, after years apart at different high schools and colleges, they met again in their late twenties, and now they were married. Granted, it was about as happy as every other marriage meaning not very past the first three years, but it was still a memorable story. And she and Quinn could make one of their own.

Of course, this could also just blow up in her face in apocalyptic proportions. It was going to be one or the other. That much she knew for sure.

Kurt leaned over in his seat in order to interrupt Rachel's thoughts before Jesse began rehearsals and continued to ruin all of their lives. "So I didn't want to tell you at lunch given that we weren't alone, but the Fashion Institute of Technology would love to welcome me and wishes me all the best for my future career. New York here we come. Seventh Avenue, Rachel. FIT." He clapped silently.

She frowned at his excitement. "I thought you wanted to pursue a career in the performing arts."

"Ideally yes, but this is the only school I've heard back from that doesn't want to make me roll around in glass. Therefore, this is currently and officially my first choice."

Jesse interrupted the pair's conversation as he finally decided to ruin their day and ask for everyone's attention. "As of yesterday, I was supposed to have all three of our sets for Nationals worked out. Unfortunately because of some _distractions_," he briefly glared at Rachel, "I have none." He told the club.

As Jesse had lectured them all on earlier in the week, Nationals had three rounds. (Something they all already knew as they _were_ there last year, but he didn't seem to care.) The first round in which they had to make it into the top ten. The second round in which they had to make it into the top five. And they final round in which they had to win.

Mercedes rolled her eyes. "Nationals aren't for _weeks_."

"They'll be here sooner than you think." He returned before taking a deep breath. "I can't believe I've fallen so drastically, but I actually want your opinion." Jesse paused to swallow the bile that came with doing something Schuester would have done. "Now we're still going to contrast our numbers with solos or duets followed by a group number, but I want your help on deciding what and who should sing. If you want something to be performed, leave me a sheet of paper, and I'll consider it. Of course, I'm also more than likely to ignore it completely. I'd appreciate your suggestions by the weekend."

"So can we pick what we'd like to hear other people sing?" Finn asked him.

"Sure. I don't see anyone doing so, but that's fine."

Brittany grinned. "Awesome. I'm writing one for Mike. My future king. Better watch out." She warned the room.

"Okay Cho Chang can't even sing." Santana scowled. "He opens his mouth, and Helen Keller comes out."

"Jealous?" Brittany challenged her girlfriend.

"What'd I do?" Mike quietly asked Tina who gently rubbed his back in comfort. She'd rather they stay out of Brittany and Santana's current drama. Whatever it was seemed to keep coming up in spurts before dying back down like nothing was going on between the girls.

Kurt just ignored all of this and looked over to Jesse. "You can't expect us to come up with our ideal songs for Nationals in a day's time. We've waited three years for this. There's too much to choose from."

"Tell me about it." Mercedes agreed. "I have, like, eight numbers I want to do." She chuckled. "So not enough time."

"We should have a party." Rachel surprised everyone including herself. Her eyes then widened as she smiled at her ingenious thought process. This was the perfect opportunity.

"What?" Kurt asked her. He didn't see how this would help them in choosing songs for Nationals.

Her smile only widened more. "A party at my house."

Puck smirked. "And now I know who my second favorite girl is."

"It can be a slumber party."

"_Annnnd_ never mind."

"Hear me out." She told the group. "We spend tomorrow night in my basement discussing possible songs. It can be the equivalent to an all-nighter one has for a test. A final New Directions hurrah if you will."

"And what about the parentals?" Santana questioned.

"They won't be there." Rachel reasoned.

Sure, her fathers didn't know this yet, but she could get them out of the house. She still had Bat Mitzvah money left for situations that may arise such as this. Maybe she'll give them a small weekend trip to a local resort. Lima had those. Everywhere had those. And if they questioned her generosity, she'll tell them it was an early Father's Day gift. She had two. Obviously her gift had to be bigger. Father's Day wasn't too far away, right? Just a few months.

"Whatever." Lauren shrugged. "I'm down. Last year's was a disaster, and I could always use some humor in my life."

"It wasn't a disaster." Rachel defended unconvincingly, particularly after her eyes drifted over to Blaine. "At least by our standards."

"A party?" Jesse's voice broke through as he focused in on Rachel.

The gleeks looked back and forth between the two as something was obviously going on. More drama outside of the choir room coming into the choir room. The usual.

Rachel sat up straighter. "Yes."

"With everyone there I'm guessing." By everyone he meant Quinn. This was clear to her.

"Well not everyone. I don't think it'd be wise for you to join us, Jesse. It wouldn't look right for a teacher to be partying with his underage students. We wouldn't want to give you a mistaken identity of a sex offender which is a definite possibility. We all know how incompetent the Lima Police Department is. I mean Puckerman looks like he's in his mid-twenties, and when he knocked over an ATM, he was only sent to juvie."

"How convenient." Jesse spoke dryly.

"That's the world we live in." Rachel told him apologetically before facing a frowning Kurt. "This would never happen in Europe."

"Fine." Jesse snapped, drawing everyone's attention back over to him.

He ignored them all as he walked over to Artie. Jesse reached behind the boy's chair and pulled Artie's backpack off of it. He emptied the few books that were inside onto Artie's lap and turned around, heading over to the room's bookshelves. He rapidly began to pull folders off the shelves and place them into the bag. Once he was satisfied, he walked back over to where Rachel was seated.

"Sheet music." He dropped the bag at Rachel's feet. "Knock yourself out."

Rachel wasn't fazed. "Thank you. I'm sure this acquisition will come in handy."

Jesse continued his stare-down with Rachel but his voice addressed everyone in the room. "Auditorium. Now. We've got workouts." He was quickly out of the door with everyone slowly following out behind him. There were some glares sent Rachel's way, but she wasn't bothered by them. She had more pressing concerns than the glee club's unhappiness at the moment.

"Quinn." She stopped the other girl. "Can I talk to you for a moment?"

Quinn watched somewhat uneasy as the rest of the members filed out of the room. "Sure. What's up?"

"Have you spoken to Jesse today?"

Quinn almost wanted to laugh at Rachel's directness. _And so it begins._ But Quinn stabilized herself and answered as she planned against this possibility. "Not since earlier when Finn was still following me around. Thanks getting him to stop that by the way."

"Yes, well, he wouldn't have even started if it wasn't for me."

"Should have I? Talked to Jesse?" She tried to get Rachel back on track, curious of what the answer will be.

"Oh no." She shook her head faintly.

"So then…" Quinn trailed off, hoping Rachel would fill in the blank.

"Well, I was just wondering if you maybe wanted to help me set up for the party tomorrow afternoon. It might be fun, and I'd rather have a companion than doing it alone."

"Um…"

"Not that you have to." Rachel said quickly. "I don't want to pressure you."

"No. That'd be…fine." She answered slowly. This would most likely turn into one of those dumb ideas she had every so often.

"Great."

"Yep."

The two stood in one of those familiar, awkward silences before they were thankfully interrupted. They looked over to the doorway to a ruffled Sam.

"Um, Jesse's like having an aneurysm so could you maybe hurry up so he doesn't kill us further?"

"Sorry." Rachel told Sam sheepishly but then turned back to Quinn. "But tomorrow?"

Quinn nodded. "Tomorrow."

* * *

><p>As promised, Quinn came over to Rachel's house directly after school on Friday. They thought it'd be best to get started right away since the rest of the club was scheduled to make their appearance at around 5:00. (Not to mention Jesse held them after longer than usual because he was still trying to prevent this party from happening.) Rachel had planned out how she wanted everything to go in her basement, and Quinn had tried not to ruin her happy mood by reminding her that these things never go as planned. Rachel wanted this to be a carefree night with all of her friends in which they sifted through music, complimenting each other's talents. She wanted it to be that ACT study session no one wanted to take her up on last year. And because she was so excited, Quinn continued to keep her opinions to herself.<p>

Instead they talked about every day topics; each making sure to keep the discussion _directly_ off of themselves. For the most part, Rachel didn't stick her foot in her mouth and force things into that awkward area. This probably didn't happen only because of their comfortable lapses in any conversation. _This_ may have happened because Rachel kept spacing out to the most pleasant of places. She wasn't sure. But it wasn't her fault she had an over-working mind. It's not like she had any control over hypothesizing how and when Quinn made her recent discoveries. Jesse said it wasn't over a song, so her spotless performance at Regionals was out. He also said it's taken her months to get here. Rachel liked to imagine that it came as an epiphany when Finn crudely broke up with her on stage, causing Quinn to feel pain because the object of all of her desires was in pain. Or maybe it was Jesse's constant and private declarations of love for Rachel that forced Quinn to succumb against the jealousy and unrequited emotions of her heart. Either one would work for her.

When some of the other members began to arrive, these trains of thoughts were expelled from Rachel's mind. Finn and Kurt arrived first. Kurt seemed a little miffed that Rachel chose someone else to party-plan with but got over it once Blaine arrived. Shortly after were Sam and Mercedes, and then Puck and Lauren who came supplied with an array of alcoholic beverages. Rachel wasn't happy about this because it wasn't a part of her plan but allowed it as she wanted to be remembered as a positive hostess that kept her guests pleased. Besides, once Santana and Brittany made their fashionably late entrances, Rachel probably couldn't change that night's activities regardless of whether she tried or not. Santana was very adamant about not spending the entire night with everyone sober.

The drinks didn't come out right away, however. Thankfully, the (majority) of the club was actually taking their responsibility seriously for the moment. So far they had spent the early part of their night going through possible songs. They sat in a circle on Rachel's basement floor pitching around suggestions which as of now only resulted in vetoes but also no arguments so there was that to celebrate. Currently the girls were quietly singing an easy and impromptu rendition of Cyndi Lauper's infamous "Girls Just Want to Have Fun."

"Yeah, there's no way we're doing that." Puck spoke once the random singing stopped.

"So then we'll pick a different song." Rachel countered, tossing the excluded song into their growing pile of the songs they weren't singing. "A girls' number might be fun."

"No offense, but if we're going to have gender performances, then I do believe the guys should be the ones to do it." Artie argued. "We killed you the last two years in our mini competitions."

Mercedes chuckled dryly. "Yeah, you wish."

"He's just stating facts." Kurt agreed. "And now we've got Blaine. And you've got Lauren."

"Yeah, who could crush the both of you using only her hands." Tina reminded.

Lauren nodded. "This is true."

"Hey, wait. We got one." Santana pulled the song out of the pile in her lap as she sat cuddled with Brittany. "Remember this?" She passed it down to Quinn.

Quinn laughed absently as she read the lyrics. "Yeah."

When they were freshmen, Sue had her newest and favorite toys run one of her "errands." The three went because they were still trying to impress their coach. She vividly remembers the day because it was the same day she learned just how deep Sue's psychosis ran. It was around the time their coach gave Santana a fake driver's license that all hopes for normalcy left. The three, young cheerios were to drive over to the next district and spy on a possible rival. They drove, they spied for a while, but ended up sitting in the car for an hour so if Coach was timing them, she wouldn't suspect anything. They spent the time listening to music and actually talking. It was as close to a bonding experience as they ever came.

"_These people round here_." Santana began singing. "_Wear beaten down eyes sunk in smoke dried faces so resigned to what their fate is_." She nudged Quinn with her foot trying to get her to join in. "_But not us._"

"_No never_." Brittany sang behind her. Santana grinned at her junction.

"_No not us_."

"_No never."_

Quinn rolled her eyes lightheartedly before joining in with the other two. "_We are far too young and clever_."

"Damn straight." Santana affirmed.

"Well as…peculiar as this interlude was, ladies, we're not singing 'Come On Eileen' at Nationals." Kurt shuddered at the imagery. "I'm sorry, but that is a song that should die a cold and lonely death."

"Well then what are we singing?" Mercedes asked. "Because we don't have anything, and I really don't want to spend all night doing this."

"We need six." Blaine pointed out what was already known and obvious.

"I think we should have a song that defines us as a group." Brittany ventured. "Like, one that tells our story of the last three years."

Santana looked over her shoulder. "Smart idea." She kissed her very own genius on the temple.

"Hmph. If we do that, I think I have the perfect song." Puck waved the sheet he was currently looking at.

Tina reached over Mike to pull away the paper from Puck. She frowned after reading over it. "Why would Mr. Schue have sheet music for 'Scotty Doesn't Know'?" It was such a ridiculous song.

Puck yanked the paper back. "Who cares? I'll sing it. _Scotty doesn't know that Fiona and me do it in my van every Sunday._" He stopped to laugh. "It's perfect."

"Not really." Finn complained, looking over at his friend. "Considering you've made me a Scotty a few times. It kinda, actually sucks."

Sam looked across the circle to Finn, perplexed. "Uh, I'm pretty sure you made me a Scotty too."

"Well, it looks like our Quinn's played Fiona twice." Puck smirked.

Quinn sent him a glare. "Bite me."

"Actually, I believe Finn and I have also put her in the Scotty role before." Rachel frowned.

"So then Finn's also been a Fiona." Artie pointed out.

"Dude, you've been all three." Mike told his former quarterback.

Brittany turned to Blaine next to her. "Do you have any idea what they're talking about?" Before Blaine went into an explanation, Santana was doubled over in cackles. Laughter, whatever.

"Whoa, whoa. Hold up." She caught herself, holding up her pointer finger. "_Finnona_. How has this not been brought to my attention before?" She laughed again.

"Yeah so, we're not doing that song." Finn shook his head, flustered. Puck just shrugged before tossing it to the floor.

Kurt watched the paper float to the center of the floor. "Well, one more down."

"Make that a couple of folders down." Rachel stood from her seated position. "Look, we don't need to be rummaging through country music." She ripped the country folder away from Lauren, tossing it to the floor. "That isn't something a show choir should perform." She moved over to Artie, and there another folder died. "Likewise, there's no excuse for any hip hop or rap to be involved."

"Um-" Mercedes tried to no avail as Rachel merely continued.

"Nor do we need to sort through piles of any rock genre." Down went another folder.

"Whoa, hold on." Finn stopped her as he stretched to the middle of their circle, pulling the last folder back. "I get country and maybe rap since Mr. Schue was the only one who could ever do it," this earned some frowns, "but rock is awesome and we've sung it since we started glee."

"Finn, this is Nationals." Rachel tried to make him see reason. "The judges will be looking for-"

"Really good music." He cut her off carefully. "It doesn't matter what we sing as long as we're good."

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but Finnona's right." Finn rolled his eyes at Santana already using her newest nickname. "I'm not saying we should pick any of his suggestions, but we're not gonna win this thing only using show tunes." She told Rachel before also stretching to reach back into the pile. "Any by the way, hip hop's also staying in. In case you forgot, me and Diff'rent Strokes killed it at Sectionals." Mercedes sent her a glare.

"Fine." Rachel huffed before going to retake her seat. "Then we'll all just continue wasting our time by going through songs Jesse will never allow us to sing anyway."

"We should impeach him." Lauren suggested.

"Or start a revolution." Artie counteroffered.

"Or we can just pick songs that make sense." Quinn interjected because really. Their Jesse hate, though reasonable, had been old for a while now. "It's not like we were ever going to be able to sing everything we wanted to anyway."

"Yeah," Mercedes began, "but since that we're probably not getting any more free days, now we're really never going to be able to sing them."

"Then sing them here. I'm sure Rachel's karaoke machine won't mind."

"That's true. It won't." Rachel sent Quinn a playful grin.

Brittany jumped from her seated position, knocking Santana forward. "I'm so going first."

The rest of the club watched Brittany skip over to Rachel's stage before sharing collective shrugs. Some stood and stretched and discussed what they possibly wanted to sing. Others just moved their seats over in front of the stage.

"Blaine and I our next." Kurt volunteered. "I'm thinking 'The Beat Goes On'."

"Sonny and Cher?" Blaine questioned.

"Yes, it's perfect for us. You know, one a high powered and glamorous vocalist, and the other a talented, short man."

Puck interrupted the room, carrying the gifts he came bearing with earlier. "Well, I don't about the rest of you, but there's no way I'm sitting through that sober. Time to start this party."

"Noah, it's still daylight out." Rachel scolded.

"Barely. Just chill, okay. No parents. No school. It's time to have some fun."

"But I don't even have cups set out yet." She complained before going to open up the package of cups. Puck didn't seem to care either way but diligently followed Rachel anyhow. The drinks were out for the taking by the time "Come On Eileen" was being sung by Brittany in full. Santana enjoyed the show as everyone else continued on amongst themselves.

"I see you're still mad at me." Kurt approached his boyfriend privately.

"Not really." Blaine clarified. "But I don't want to help you campaign because I still think this is a bad idea. I will support you, though."

Kurt sighed in relief. He and Blaine didn't fight, and these last couple of days had been terrible. "So then how about that duet?"

Blaine laughed lightly. "Fine, but you get Sonny's parts."

"Drink?" Rachel interrupted, handing over two red, plastic cups as she walked over.

Kurt eyed his warily. "I thought you weren't excited about Puck's party favor."

"No, I'm not but when in Rome…"

Blaine chuckled, amused. "Get drunk?"

Kurt shrugged. "As long as the two of you don't engage in a game of spin the bottle, I'm perfectly fine with this."

"Yeah, yeah, funny. Excuse me." She walked through them.

The couple turned and watched as Rachel wandered across the room to where Quinn stood.

"Someone seems to have a new best friend." Kurt gibed.

"Feeling left out?"

"No." He exhaled. "Just still nonplussed by the idea of their ever growing friendship. I blame Jesse for this."

Rachel clapped quietly as Brittany's number livened up. "Since nothing's gone wrong yet, I'd say so far it's quite the success."

Quinn laughed. "Everyone hasn't even been here for a full hour yet. And we didn't come up with one song let alone six."

"Any ideas?" She only received a shake of the head. "You must have _something_. You've barely sung at all this year. Not even on our free days."

"I sing every Tuesday when I do my laundry."

She perked up. "Well what do you sing?"

Quinn waited a second before smirking. "That's for me to know."

Rachel glared. "No, that's torturous." Quinn only laughed softly again. Rachel decided to change the subject. "Noah has set up his version of a bar if you'd like a refreshment."

"Maybe later."

Quinn had spent the day and yesterday afternoon listening to Jesse rant. He had not been excited about this party and was only further wound up over Quinn agreeing to help Rachel set it up. He continued to both warn and prepare Quinn on where Rachel's mind was by going into full detail on the leak of a conversation that started all of this. Quinn then berated him on his general stupidity. Despite all of this, she still was going to listen to his advice to some extent. And one piece of advice was not to leave herself vulnerable for attack. This was worthy of a scoff since it wasn't like Rachel was even trying to attack her, but she understood the point behind it. So she was going to limit her alcohol intake because unlike Rachel had predicted, everyone else knew no high school party worth mentioning was done sober.

Plus, it would probably help to spend this night with somewhat of a clear head. She really did want to find out where exactly Rachel sat on all of this. She knew what Jesse's observations were, and she didn't doubt them. This was Rachel, and Rachel was compulsive. But Quinn still thought this warranted some observations of her own. So far Rachel hadn't given off any indication that she knew anything which truthfully made Quinn more than a little wary. If Rachel didn't want to talk about this and if Jesse was right and she wasn't trying to avoid everything, then that meant Rachel was probably still in scheme-mode from earlier in the week. Never once had that turned out to be a good thing.

* * *

><p>Sometime after one in the morning, a portion of the club was either passed out or on the verge of it. Whether it was because they were just tired or simply drunk was to be debated. Mike was still up as he had found a super-ball not too long ago, and that was keeping him thoroughly entertained. Brittany and Santana and Puck and Lauren were still doing what couples did. Finn, Rachel, and Quinn resided in the basement's kitchen, spying on everyone else as they have been for the last hour or so.<p>

So far the night was actually going swimmingly in the sense that there've been no fights, stolen kisses, or bodily harm. They'd even managed to pick a few songs for Nationals. Of course they'd probably rethink these decisions in the morning, but for right now, they were top-notch choices. And sure. McKinley probably wasn't going to get all of its sheet music back unless they wanted it returned in the form of paper-balls and airplanes and cootie catchers, but some of it was still fine in its folders.

Rachel, for her part, has kept most things in order. She spent the majority of her night with Quinn who, herself, began drinking (at a nice, non-Fabray pace unlike most here) once the sun set on account of the fact that drunken gleeks are to never be spent around sober. Quinn was pretty sure they could cause tumors to grow or something. Rachel had continued to hope as time wore on that something, anything remotely memorable would happen. Like maybe Quinn could make a small confession here or there. Was that really too much to ask for?

Instead, all Rachel received so far was Finn-knowledge, but she no longer needed extra Finn-knowledge. This was Quinn-knowledge time. Tonight she had finally seen what Finn was like while under the influence. Now she knew a lot of people felt that he was less than intelligent, but personally, she had never found him to be dumb. He just didn't know as much as other people. However, while he's intoxicated she wouldn't feel too bad about labeling him as stupid. Or maybe slow. Slow was probably better as he seemed to be thinking with a frown quite a lot tonight. Jesse would say something rude and call it Finn's constipation face, but Rachel knew better. That was not Finn's constipation face. (Not that she knew what that looked like. At least she hoped not.) That was Finn's _thinking_ face. Completely different.

"I just don't understand why you're so hot." Santana wept as a pants-less Brittany danced near where she was sitting on the couch.

At the other end of the room, Lauren and Puck continued their mini spat. "I'm going to Oklahoma because I've actually got skills."

Mike, meanwhile, continued to bounce the super-ball he found in the middle of the room.

"I love Oklahoma." Rachel said as soon as the three spies sat back down behind the counter. "I've never been there, but it's the only state that has a musical named after it."

Finn frowned. "What about _Grease_?"

"Greece isn't a state. It's a country. Besides, it's the other type of grease." She told him before her eyes widened in thought. "Maybe the boys should do 'Greased Lightning' at Regionals."

"Nationals." Quinn corrected.

"That too."

"No, I really think we should all do 'Under Pressure.' And we could all like sing it together." Finn mapped out with his hands.

"We could do both."

"Wouldn't that be a little hard. How do you sing two songs at once?"

"Oh my god. I've got to try that." Rachel quickly turned to tell Quinn this very important information. "If anyone could do that, it'd be me." She paused. "Or maybe Jesse, but Jesse's a jerk who shouldn't be allowed to sing anymore even with his beautifully sculpted voice."

The latter statement caught her companions' ears. Quinn because it sounded like Rachel was mad with Jesse which was news. And Finn because…well Finn had a different issue.

"You figure this out now? After we already broke up?" He whined and looked around the kitchen floor for a moment. "That sucks." He shook his head and pulled himself up using the counter. He then lumbered out of their spy zone and out into the rest of the basement. It was fairly stupid of him to just go into enemy territory like that.

Rachel sighed and scooter closer to Quinn and, more importantly, farther away from the exit to enemy lines. "I think I've upset him."

"He'll get over it." Quinn assured.

Rachel lost her pout at this. "Are you enjoying my party, Quinn? You know I threw it for you."

Quinn snapped to her right to stare at the girl next to her. That didn't make sense. "_Really?_"

"Mmm-hmm. Well, and because we needed songs."

"And why would you do that?"

She watched as Rachel seemed to think about it. "I don't know really." Rachel finally answered. "I guess I thought it'd be a good opportunity. Like Jesse wouldn't be here, and I thought that maybe you'd confide in me." She laughed humorlessly. It was more to help her feel less pathetic than she actually did. "It seems pretty stupid now."

Quinn sighed. She didn't want Rachel to feel like the idea of Quinn confiding in her was improbable. It wasn't. It's just this happened to be a little different. What was she supposed to do? Go up to Rachel and say, _hey so I like you-like you_? No, things didn't work that way.

"Rachel, I know about the conversation you had with Jesse yesterday." Quinn offered as penance. Cheap penance like always, but at least this seemed to make things easier. Of course, it could just as likely make things more difficult, but that didn't seem especially important right now.

"Oh," was all Rachel had to say. Because yeah. _Oh._ What else was there to say right now? Except maybe, "That's good." And it was because maybe now she didn't have to wait on nothing to happen. And maybe they could talk. Like humans. As opposed to…_did anything else talk?_ But wait, see she could talk to Quinn about her thoughts now. So yes, this was good. "Look, I know I've never crossed the street to get away from your home," Quinn frowned at this, "but this is still pretty amazing when you think about it."

"Why?"

Rachel let the smallest and shyest of smiles grace her face. "You're Quinn." She answered simply.

Quinn, however, was smile free. "And what does that mean?" Because really. It's not like she didn't believe Jesse, but it was completely different hearing this first hand.

"Have…have I upset you to?"

"No." Quinn told her quickly. Mainly because Rachel seemed far more upset by that prospect than Quinn happened to be at the moment. "No, Rachel, you haven't upset me."

Rachel continued like Quinn hadn't spoken. "I didn't mean to."

"We're fine." Quinn told her convincingly. It just didn't really do the job. This wasn't right. Quinn could deal with having feelings for Rachel or a girl in general with Jesse's help. But she was never supposed to have to deal with this. Because Rachel's reciprocation –genuine, misplaced, or otherwise– was fine this morning when she tried to think of it as being as meaningless as possible, but now it was starting to feel an awful lot like hurt. And that was not something she signed up for. "But I'm going to bed." She pulled herself up much like Finn had but frowned when Rachel moved to follow. "Alone." She amended and swiftly left the area.

Rachel dejectedly sat back down in her kitchen. Well, technically second kitchen. Whatever. Her enlarged home was not the issue right now. (Not that it was ever an issue. Her fathers had it safeguarded.) Quinn lied. Rachel had clearly upset her, and she didn't even know how. Great. It was now a pattern. She was going to spend the rest of her days upsetting Quinn Fabray and not even knowing how she did it. Terrible skill to have. What a useless talent. She didn't even feel like spying on a now solo mission.


	19. Mission

**MISSION**

Santana sat in the choir room while Jesse rambled off to New Directions about something. She didn't care enough to listen. Frankly she hadn't felt like listening since that Monday back after Rachel's sad attempt at a party. For over a week now, she's been pleasantly deaf. Why? Because St. Hairspray was an asshole. And not just any old asshole but a stupid one on top of it.

After her non-party, Rachel of course played the diligent, desperate ex-girlfriend (Probably looking for more attention. _So tragic_.) and ran straight to Jesse. She gave him glee's drunken song requests, and he actually sorted through them. Then on the aforementioned Monday, he proceeded to ruin any chance they had at Nationals. First of all he actually took one of Finn's suggestions. Just, _what?_ So yeah, because Hudson's a baby and Rachel's also _his_ diligent and desperate ex-girlfriend, they pitched the idea for "Under Pressure," and the rest of glee was fine with it.

Their other two group numbers were of course led by Rachel in some way. She also got some grand Broadway solo from a musical or something. Which fine, that was expected, but what gave her the automatic right to lead "Mr. Blue Sky" and "Happy Ending" by that Mika guy who's obviously a woman. Really, Santana was just surprised that Rachel wasn't singing all six of their numbers. As it was, Kurt was leading "I Can Do That" from _A Line Chorus_ or whatever it was called. Santana was okay with this one, though, since Brittany was being highlighted with Mike in another one of their epic dances. The remaining number, which she didn't even know what it was, was given to Tina because according to the asshole, Tina was underappreciated.

It hadn't been fun learning that she wasn't one of the main attractions. Sure, she had more to do than others because she was better than they were, but it still wasn't like she was getting her own Nats solo. Clearly this hurt their chances at winning. Truthfully, the last week probably wouldn't have been any better with or without Jesse's lack of skills. Santana was currently in one of her sick-of-everyone-in-glee moods. They were all just doing that…_thing_ again. You know, where they make all their tiny, insignificant problems into a life-threatening situation. _So fucking stupid._

Kurt and Blaine were still having their mini-fits over their prom "scandal." Santana didn't ever want to be on Blanderson's side, but really what did Kurt expect? The school to welcome The –_ugh_– "Klaine" Campaign with open arms? _Please_. Then there was Froggy Lips and his Hershey's Kisses. Spam was bummed because he couldn't afford to go to school next year and instead he had to get a local Lima job to save up first. Quincy Jones was bummed because she thinks she's special and above OSU at Lima. Whatever, that was like half the school's problem. Anyway, they were actually proving that they were alive by having a minor argument. Sam was trying to point out that Mercedes was at least fortunate enough to go to college. Regardless of it being in Lima. Obviously neither of them wore the pants in their relationship.

As far as the rest of coupledom went, well, she didn't care enough to find out if anything was going on with Asia, but Puck and Zizes were currently giving Santana her smirk of the moment. Apparently Turner and Hooch's run together was coming to an end. Or it would be whenever it was Lauren had to leave this summer to start her wrestling scholarship. It was a travesty, really. Santana was mourning that relationship already. And speaking of things that should have ended before they began, Q and their Berry of the bunch seemed to lose track of their weird ass friendship which just thank God. That was something that needed to be killed with hyperactive hands. Oh, and Artie was still rolling around. He hadn't been doing anything but complaining about the gleeks felt wrong without including him at least once.

The only thing left to mention would be her own relationship with Brittany, but she honestly didn't want to dwell on that right now. B was still going through spouts of frustration every time prom was brought up. She still wanted Santana to run with her despite the fact that all of the candidates had been decided. But what was she supposed to do? Design some memorable coming-out celebration where her entire class is gathered. Um no, because her life wasn't a movie. They were so close to graduation and leaving this hellhole. Once they're gone, she can come out all she wants. Then everyone who actually gets stuck here can gossip until their hearts were content while she was thousands of miles away.

"We should have an auction." Brittany interrupted Santana's deafness.

Santana just frowned. Sometimes she just didn't get Brittany's random.

"For what?" She asked the other girl and gained some looks from the rest of her teammates. She rolled her eyes at all of them. "Fine, so I wasn't listening. Sue me."

Asshole huffed at her before (re) explaining. "Figgins doesn't have money so if we want to go to Nationals, we need to have a fundraiser or just happen upon our finances elsewhere."

"The usual." Artie joked.

"Yeah, so we could like auction ourselves off for dates." Brittany repeated. "They do it all the time on TV."

"B, I don't think that'll work." Santana told the other girl slowly in order not to upset her. "The only ones people would buy dates for are me, you, and probably Puckerman. Most of this club is considered losers, the rest no one pays attention to, and everyone else is gay."

"Santana, you're gay." Blaine told her needlessly because yeah, obviously she forgot.

"I'm also flawless, and everyone loves me. Do you know how many people would pay to have sex with me?"

"Well at least someone knows their future career path." Mercedes gibed.

"Not to agree with someone who apparently thinks going on a date automatically equals sex, but Santana has a point." Kurt sighed over agreeing with her. "Brittany, I'm sorry, but no one would pay to go out with us."

"Maybe I can start a kissing booth again." Finn tossed out.

Mike frowned. "It's not Valentine's Day."

"And didn't that turn out to be a disaster?" Tina continued after her boyfriend.

"Not financially." Finn reminded.

"Yeah, but that was after you won the big game, and people actually thought you were cool." Sam recalled before offering a careless shrug. "Now you're just that guy in glee who lost his lead spot."

"Maybe we can ask Mr. Ryerson for another handout." Artie suggested.

Puck nodded. "Or at least some cupcake ingredients."

"We could have a casino night." Lauren interrupted. "Charities rip people off with that type of thing all the time."

"And where are we going to get the money to host one of these fancy get-togethers?" Jesse questioned pointedly. "It's a good idea. It's just not something we can accomplish."

"So I guess poker night's out?"

"We could sell tickets to another private showcase in the auditorium." Rachel offered.

Mercedes chuckled. "Because that worked so well the last time we did it?"

"_Fine_. Then what about a community carwash? That actually worked. Sort of."

"Because Coach gave you her cheerios." Santana reminded her spitefully.

Jesse cracked his neck before looking down at Quinn. She was busy being helpful by ignoring all of this and doing homework. "Any ideas?" He asked her.

"Hitch-hiking's free." Quinn answered, not looking up from her book.

Jesse rolled his eyes at her facetiousness. "Well we need to come up with something."

"I really think a carwash is our best bet." Rachel continued on. "Adults love to help out children in need. It won't have anything to do with the students at our school which means we can actually expect some success."

"And how much will that garner because remember, it's not just a bus trip." Jesse challenged her. "It's fifteen airplane tickets and a couple of hotel rooms."

"Look," Puck gained everyone's attention, "a _special_ bake sale is a guaranteed couple of hundred bucks. Maybe over a thousand if we make enough snacks and run it all week instead of one day."

Jesse shook his head as his club continued throwing around ideas. They needed somewhere between $2,500 and $3,000 depending on what plane they took and how hotel prices may have changed since last year. This was much more troubling than a couple hundred bucks for a bus and its gas.

"Let's just do everything." Jesse announced.

Tina frowned for all of them. "Uh…what?"

"Pick a fundraiser. Earn some money. Help Puck with his bake sale and be there for Rachel's carwash this weekend." He looked to the girl. "Is that enough time?" She nodded. "Terrific. Problem solved. We'll keep looking for cash until we have enough."

* * *

><p>Jesse wasn't ever someone to give into the impulse of anger. He became frustrated quite often, and yes he felt anger, but he enjoyed saving that for the bright lights of the stage. Anger was passion, and passion made a performance have life. Otherwise it would just be an empty shell. Outside of using it as something else, anger never solved any problems. Usually it was something that caused them. Plus, if he was being honest, he always wanted to appear being above such barbarous emotions. He dressed in designer wear and had a smart phone. Unless it was white-collar-stock-market-crashing anger, it was below him. Yet, if there was ever a time for him to be a little bit angry, it would be now.<p>

He was angry with Quinn for several things, the main one being that she disregarded his advice prior to Rachel's party. He was angry with Rachel for even giving him a reason to hand out advice in the first place. And he was, well, no. He wasn't angry with himself because that would imply he felt as if he did something wrong which he didn't. He did, however, feel like he could have perhaps done more. Because Rachel's been walking around with a wounded look for that last week, and Quinn's been retreating into the mindset of internalizing everything again which was the one thing he didn't want to have happen. He wasn't sure what exactly caused all of this because Quinn has been vague, but he was pissed about whatever it was. He obviously wasn't going to take this out on himself as he wasn't a martyr (_idiots_), and since he wasn't going to take this out on Quinn because that would only make everything worse, that only left Rachel.

He didn't like the idea of contending with her. She was Rachel. His Rachel. It was rather a surreal position to put himself in. But it needed to be done. Rachel continued to make it clear that whatever was going on between her and Quinn was not his business which yeah right. She was refusing to listen to his reasoning on why she should leave Quinn be. And –_and_– she started it. So like any commander-in-chief would do, Jesse was going to assemble his own little army. This would ensure that he would win. Quinn would also be provided with protection so he could take the time to get her to start opening up again. And he would win.

"I'd like to thank all of you for meeting me here today." Jesse looked over his table at the Lima Bean.

Kurt stirred his coffee, dismissing Jesse's attempt at manners. "Don't thank us until you tell us why we're here."

"Fair enough. As a result of some current events, I saw it fit for an emergency meeting with Team LGBT. That's you in case you were wondering. We have our lesbian and our gays and our bisexual." He looked over Santana, Blaine, Kurt, and Brittany seated in front of him. "I couldn't find a transgender, though. Surprisingly McKinley High doesn't have one. I could have sworn there was a transgender faculty member. I thought it was a requirement in populated social circles." He shook off his confusion. "Anyhow, I thought that since we perhaps have a gay to spare, one of you wouldn't mind wearing this wig." He held up the piece he stole from the old drama department. Blaine and Kurt ignored him, but Brittany was quick to put the dark, faux hair on.

Blaine turned to Kurt. "That was incredibly offensive, right?"

He gave him a swift nod before facing what brought them here once more. "What are we doing here, Jesse?"

"Now I'd like you all to keep in mind that I wouldn't even be telling any of you this if we weren't in drastic times." He began.

"Drastic like the world is ending which would actually be good news or drastic like your hair is out of place?" Santana questioned.

"Drastic as in Nationals might suffer on account of the fact that Rachel and Quinn are incapable of acting like sane and stable adults."

Santana scowled, turning to those sitting on her side of the table. "Why do they always do this? Sure, Finnona's been involved a few times. Puck's been a problem once and so has this jackass," she pointed to Jesse who ignored this by drinking his coffee, "but _every_ competition that has a problem is always their fault."

Brittany nodded along with Santana's rant. "We should totally kick them out."

"We can't." Kurt refuted. "Rachel's too talented."

"Well then can't we just punch her in the throat?" Santana offered Kurt instead. "If we close our eyes, you sound just like her."

Jesse cleared his throat until they all looked back over at him. "Oh good, you're back." He grinned spitefully. "Here's the deal, Quinn denies everything, and Rachel's delusional enough to believe that she returns Quinn's feelings. _Yes_, I said feelings. I understand that this might be shocking for you. Please take your time." He finished off impassively, reading the inspirational quote on his coffee cup.

"Not really."

"Kinda boring."

"I don't believe you."

"Oh my god."

Jesse sighed. "It's true, it _is_ boring, and it's a problem."

"Hi." Kurt waved his hand in front of Jesse's face. "Do you have any idea how ridiculous this sounds? Why don't you just tell us what it is you really called us here for, and then we can all be on our merry way?"

"Oh I'm well aware." Jesse informed pejoratively. "But that doesn't change the fact that I need your help in order to stop this before it really starts."

"Before what starts?" Brittany asked.

"Rachel and Quinn from now on being introduced as _Rachel and Quinn_."

Brittany frowned further. "Are we supposed call them something else?"

"No, I think he means them being in a relationship." Blaine explained to her and then frowned himself. "That just sounds weird."

"Good, keep that in mind." Jesse advised. "It will help you help me."

"I don't see how this has anything to do with us." Blaine shot him down. "If you want us to talk to them because you think it may help them with what they may be going through, then we could provide support."

"God no. I want you, being gay, to talk to Rachel and make her realize that her supposed feelings for Quinn are misplaced idolization."

"And our sexuality has to do with this how?" Kurt pulled the focus back over to him. "It's doubtful either of them have romantic intentions toward one another. How did you even come to this conclusion anyway?"

"Well I didn't come to this conclusion on Rachel at all. It came as quite the surprise as you can imagine."

"And Quinn?" Kurt delved further.

"What about Quinn?"

"How did you come to this conclusion on Quinn?" Blaine clarified since Jesse genuinely seemed confused by the question.

"More like how didn't I? In fact, how didn't any of you? You know what, don't answer that." It wasn't that hard to figure out. Quinn hid things that no one cared enough to look for.

"So Q and Berry want to get down and dirty. Gross. But why did we have to come here?" Santana asked, annoyed. "Because I could think of twenty different things me and Britts could be doing right now."

"Were you not even listening to me?" Jesse returned, just as irritated. "To some degree you are all gay which means to some degree you can relate to these current circumstances. I think the problem I was having with getting through to them was that they now see me and my heterosexuality as being inferior." Kurt rubbed over his temples at this. If he never sees Jesse St. James after he graduates, it will only be too soon. "They might listen to you. Or more specifically Rachel might listen to you. Actually, I think it'd be best if you completely disregarded Quinn in all of this. Leave her instability to me."

"But I still don't get why this is a bad thing." Brittany earned herself a look of Jesse's skepticism.

"Yeah. Are you sure this really is a possible glee disaster?" Blaine continued Brittany's inquiry. "Because you might just be freaking out because you're still not over Rachel."

"Hardly. Rachel's not my concern. I'm in Quinn's corner which means I'm actually at war with Rachel right now." He stopped and chuckled over this slightly. "I did not predict any of this at the beginning of the year."

"Wait." Brittany stopped him. "They're fighting too?"

"Hmm? Oh, no. But Rachel's being selfish." He told her. "So will you help?" He asked the table.

"Look, I've always thought you were a tad insane, but now you've crossed into Sylvester territory." Kurt admonished. "Whatever it is you think is going on, I'm sure comes from your own paranoia, and I'm staying out of it."

"I agree." Blaine nodded. "I don't think it's our business unless it's offering a supportive hand."

"I still have no idea what anyone's really talking about." Brittany announced. "Except now I know Rachel and Quinn are dating."

"They're not-" Jesse cut himself short with an exhale before turning to Santana. "And where does your opinion reside?"

"I am all for breaking them up." She answered easily.

"_Again_, they're not actually together."

"Who cares, it still makes them miserable."

Jesse frowned at Santana's words. He wasn't trying to hurt either of them. That was the opposite of his intent. "No it doesn't. This is to help Quinn."

"Yeah, call it what you want."

"She says potato, I say tomato." Brittany shared a smile with her girlfriend.

Jesse interrupted their moment as he looked back at Santana. "Apparently this all rests on you and me. Don't screw up." Jesse directed as he stood to leave the table.

"So who's thinking what I'm thinking?" Santana asked the table as soon as Jesse was out of sight.

Brittany grinned. "That we could go on triple dates?"

Kurt simply rolled his eyes. "That Jesse is probably dead wrong?"

"That we should maybe help them?" Blaine concluded.

Santana scrutinized their answers. "What? No." She glared momentarily. "I was _thinking_ that we should have a little fun of our own." She arched an eyebrow. They didn't seem to share her enthusiasm.

Whatever. This was going to be great. No way was she going to use her gay insight to help Q and her Berry pie. Why? Because there were too many jokes like that one that needed to be made. Getting anyone's panties in a twist was a delight. And Quinn and Rachel were targets that have always heightened her euphoria. Now that she was given free ammo, please. Seriously. Best week ever.

* * *

><p>It was decided that they'd spend the rest of the week running their fundraisers. Puck, Lauren, Finn, and Santana continued their rein of deviance and made Puck's recipe for never-ending hunger. Their bake sale only ran two days in the cafeteria since by the third day even McKinley's dumbest students caught on. (Of course the normal stoners bought up the difference so the loss wasn't even that great.) After glee rehearsals, Jesse had been taking Artie on small trips out of town to run some homeless kid in a wheelchair scam. Everyone else helped Rachel set up the carwash in some way. Quinn, Mercedes, and Blaine made the flyers and spent the last couple of days sticking them under windshield wipers. Mike, Brittany, and Tina picked up the supplies they'd need to actually wash the cars. Sam and Rachel sought out the perfect location, and Kurt borrowed the colored flags from his dad's tire shop to draw attention to their carwash.<p>

When Saturday morning arrived, New Directions started up their carwash at nine in the morning. The location they found was on the opposite side of town than McKinley was. They did this in order to avoid the same thing they spent every day in school avoiding. So far they hadn't encountered any problems or familiar faces so they were gradually viewing it as a success. They worked in small teams of three, efficiently getting through all the cars they could. Since it was Rachel who set everything up it was, as expected, organized. She even broke into their wardrobe budget so she could design colorful t-shirts that said "New Directions" on them for today.

"Careful, Bland." Santana threw her sponge at him. "Soap's flying everywhere." She winked, sauntering past him.

Blaine wiped his arm off, sending Santana some type of glare. She had been playful the last few days. But Santana's playful was a cat's idea of playing with a mouse. Not exactly something to look forward to. He had been sidetracked by their fundraising, but that didn't mean he stopped paying attention to Santana's actions. Kurt was indifferent to the meeting they all shared with Jesse and Brittany probably didn't know exactly what was going on and Santana surprisingly hadn't done anything. Yet. Because she was clearly marinating up some wicked plot. Or at least that was what Blaine suspected. He didn't have any proof of this, but he wasn't about to overlook anything.

He was already concerned for Rachel enough as it is. He really wanted to talk to her or at least let her know that she had someone to talk to. Working through your sexuality can be confusing enough, and Quinn apparently had Jesse to talk to but where did that leave Rachel? And Blaine could relate. Sort of. And hey, she did help him figure out that he was 100% gay. He could be that friend for her. And he could definitely keep a watchful eye on Santana for her. Like right now for instance. Because Santana was clearly heading in Rachel's direction. So if things got out of hand, he'd be around to interrupt. Honestly, this whole thing would have been a lot easier if Jesse had left Santana (and probably Brittany) out of the equation.

Santana strolled through the lineup of cars that New Directions were cleaning. She stopped at a car that had a blonde working at it before slinging her arm over said blonde's shoulders. She guided a confused Quinn down to another car before mimicking her actions with Rachel.

Santana let out the pleasantest and phoniest of sighs. "It's such a nice day."

Quinn knocked Santana's arm off her shoulder as Rachel snuck out from under her other one. In less than a minute, Santana would say something insinuating and frustrating. It had been happening too much for Quinn's liking this week.

Quinn crossed her arms. "What do you want?"

"Q." Santana feigned offense. "Is that any way to talk to a friend who's only looking to have a friendly conversation?"

Rachel sent a knowing glance Quinn's way. Quinn returned the look with a slight shake of the head at whatever it was Santana was about to say. Rachel smiled slightly. At least they were still on the same page with something.

"I mean this might be a turning point for me." Santana continued on as expected and regained their attention. "I might be embarking on the road to benevolence. Where there will be no violence." See, she remembered those vocab study sheets. "Not that violence is always a bad thing. Cause seriously, I don't know about you, but two guys beating the crap out of each other: Total turn on. It still gets me all wound up." Santana watched for their reactions. Apparently the ground and area around them was more interesting than the topic on hand. Honestly, flustering these two was quickly becoming her favoritest hobby. "Wow. If I didn't know any better, I'd say it was you two that were the lesbians." She grinned further.

"Go wash a car, Santana." Quinn glared harshly before walking back in the direction of the car her group was currently working on.

Santana chuckled quietly at how simple it was to rile everyone up. Rachel opted to ignore Santana's continued and troubling existence in order to follow after Quinn.

"Quinn." She turned her around. "I was wondering if we could talk."

"Now?" Quinn frowned and looked over their line of cars to make her point.

"After the carwash?" Rachel offered instead.

Quinn nodded slowly. "We'll see." She finished heading over to the car Santana dragged her away from.

Rachel could only sigh. That was Quinn's version of a no.

"Damn Berry, that was pretty rude of Q. You must have really done something to piss her off."

Rachel sighed further upon hearing Santana's mocking voice behind her. She took a deep breath and put on her best showface before turning back around. "Can I assist you in something, Santana?"

"No." Santana answered easily, politely even which only did more to make Rachel wary. Santana didn't ever display manners with honest intentions. "Not to compliment you or anything because you still look like a twelve year-old, but this was actually a good idea."

"Well, thank you." Rachel answered slowly and looked to head back to her car, hoping this was over. It wasn't.

"Of course, I would have made a couple changes here or there."

Rachel gnawed on her lip. "Oh? Like what?"

"Well like for one, we're all wearing way too many clothes. Now I don't think we _all_ need to shed clothing. No one needs to see Zizes or Wheezy in anything less than brightly colored hoodies. Artie should never be allowed to remove one of those god-awful sweater vests. And yeah, as I know firsthand, Finn shouldn't ever take his shirt off unless he and his b-cup want to be arrested for indecent exposure." She performed her patented scoff and eye-roll. "But the rest of us, I'm not too sure about you and Margaret Cho because I have no idea what either of you are hiding under all that hideous clothing you both wear, but me and B are solid as I'm sure you've taken notice to in the past given your recent foray into obvious lesbianism." Rachel opened her mouth to argue, but Santana never stopped between sentences. "Puckerman is super fine and Mike and Sammy Boy can strip down anytime as far as I'm concerned, and keep in mind I haven't been interested in the Y chromosome for over a year now. Plus, there's Quinn. I mean, I'm sure her skin looks like stretched out cellophane after that whole baby debacle, but still. Once a cheerio always a cheerio. And I'm sure I wouldn't be the only one looking." She slowly let the smirk overtake her face. "What about you, Berry? Would you be one of the ones looking?"

Santana patiently waited for Rachel not to answer. Obviously she wasn't going to answer. It was too easy.

"I think it's intrusive to be talking about our glee teammates like this. And we're falling behind." Rachel scurried back toward the car she was supposed to be helping to wash.

"That wasn't a denial." Santana called after her, smirk ever in place. _So damn easy._

"Why don't you just leave them alone?"

"Because this is too much fun." Santana turned around, smiling now at her girlfriend. "Just the idea of Quinn jumping into a relationship with _Rachel Berry_ is worth a good, long laugh."

"Why?" Brittany returned innocently.

"Because it's _Q_. And _Rachel_."

"And?" Brittany asked, tone not changing.

"Come on. Quinn suddenly figuring out that she'd rather eat fish than meat." Santana noticed Brittany's confusion. "That she likes girls, B." She clarified, lowering her voice in case anyone was around. Despite her current fun, Santana wasn't into that whole accidently-outing-someone-scene. "It's just weird."

"Why? It wasn't weird when you figured out that you liked girls." Brittany returned simply and to Santana's chagrin, at a normal volume. "So why should it be weird if Quinn did too? I mean, the three of us used to hang out all the time. Maybe we gained our lady-loving skills together." She paused. "Either that or Quinn's totally a copy-cat."

Santana led them a little farther away from the line of cars so they could talk openly without worry. "It's weird because Quinn captained the celibacy club, and she never let any of her boyfriends get past second base. Plus, she got drunk and pregnant which I'm pretty sure is some F'ed up teen-lesbo statistic."

Brittany only frowned. "But that doesn't sound weird at all. That sounds the opposite of weird."

"Yeah, which is it's so weird. _And_ she's like the female version of Karofsky. I can't deal with another one of those."

"Well you don't have to. Just like you don't have to be mean to Quinn and Rachel."

"I'm not being mean. I'm just being…spunky. It's all part of my charm. I'm just teasing them. You can relax, it's not like I'm sending them into years of therapy."

"Well I don't think you should." Brittany shrugged. "Rachel's never actually done anything to you, and Quinn helped you sing to me when you asked me to be your girlfriend. So yeah, Santana, what you're doing is mean."

"So what? Now you're mad at me. More?"

"No, and like I already told you, I'm not mad about prom or anything else."

Santana took a moment to cool her temper. "Please don't lie to me." She took a step closer, this time to talk quietly, well, just because. "You might not be mad, but I know you're disappointed that you're running for Prom Queen alone. And I know you want the full prom experience, but we can't do all of that."

"Are you even going to dance with me?" Brittany pouted.

"Britt-"

"Because if you're worried about what people will think, friends dance with each other all the time. People could just think we're friends. Like I've danced with Mike hundreds of times."

"That's different."

"Because he's a boy?"

"Yeah."

Brittany sighed. "Santana, not everyone is looking at you. You can dance with me at our prom. No one will care."

"Someone always cares. In a town like Lima, in the middle of nowhere, someone always cares. It's just one of the many reasons why this place sucks."

"Lima's home." Brittany frowned again. She knew Lima wasn't awesome like Bedrock or anything because _duh_, but she still never liked it when Santana made it seem like it was the worst place ever.

"No, Lima's some _dump_ we got stuck being raised in."

"I don't think so." She shook her head and ended the conversation by going back to the cars they were supposed to be attending to. Santana took a moment before following after her.

As Santana and Brittany quietly returned to their car, Quinn refrained from pulling Santana back away from it. They needed to have one of those conversations of manipulation that were full of half-truths so she could find out what exactly Santana knew. She knew something, and that was going to be a problem. Well, another problem.

Instead, Quinn just turned back to her own car, thinking about another one of those problems. "Do you think I should talk to her?"

"Her who?" Jesse returned, rinsing off the car. She liked this set up. Jesse paying more attention to a car than their conversation made it much easier to talk to him without starting any arguments.

"Rachel." She answered him overtly.

"Oh, _her._ I think it's your decision. Don't let Rachel force you into doing anything you don't want to. And she'll do it to. She's ruthless enough. It's something to both admire and loath at the same time."

Quinn shook her head, amused. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you sounded angry with her."

"Of course I am. I'm on your side in this."

"Side? Jesse, there are no sides."

"Sure there are. When it comes to matters of the heart, there are always sides."

"Yes, but this is Rachel."

"Right, and despite the fact her talent can make one weep and that on paper I still believe we're clearly destined to be together, I'm not going to take Rachel's more nefarious side for granted. Besides, she's obviously not in her right mind at the moment. If given the ultimatum, she'd currently choose you over me."

She chuckled. "I appreciate it. Really. But I can handle Rachel on my own."

"This coming from the girl who's currently in the middle of asking for my advice."

"Fine. Forget I asked."

"Good. Know what you're going to do?"

"Nope."

"Excellent. I'm sure this will work out perfectly." He joked. "Not at all a disaster."

* * *

><p>By late afternoon, Rachel was very close to celebrating. Vocally. As Artie was keeping track, between today and their previous earnings, they had matched their minimum. Now they were just looking for insurance. And who knows, maybe they could use any leftover money for some classic New York tourism. They'll actually be prepared this year, so they might have some free time that didn't cut into writing songs. Not that they could get too far off course, though. She wouldn't allow it. Even though Jesse seemed cross with her at the moment, he was still placing the responsibility on her shoulders as he should. She was featured prominently in all three Nationals sets, taking lead in the first two sets' group numbers and given a solo for the finale. As Jesse had told her privately, her solo was going to be what put them over the edge to win. She was very excited about being able to perform "The Man That Got Away." Even with the tragic ending, <em>A Star Is Born<em> is one of her all-time favorite films. Well, all three versions were on her favorites list if she wanted to be precise about it.

Admittedly, she was concerned that Jesse's current bias against her would have caused him to be reluctant in giving her opportunities to shine at Nationals. She should have remembered that he never let his emotions have an effect when it comes to competitions; even if it results with egg on her face. Literally. He had been candid with her as of late. (More so than usual.) It didn't take her advanced problem solving skills to figure out it was on Quinn's behalf. Normally, this would indicate that Quinn was also mad at her. But despite the fact that in retrospect it made sense, Quinn hadn't actually seemed angry about anything. She had just been distancing herself. Frankly, this couldn't become a pattern. Quinn couldn't just keep letting something unnerve her and then avoid it until she ultimately worked through whatever it was. Particularly when that something was Rachel. It just simply wasn't going to work for her. But at the same time, she couldn't just corner Quinn into facing her either. That would result in yet another backslide.

"So we did pretty well today." Blaine approached the car Rachel was currently washing. He moved to the front and began helping her.

"Yes." Rachel grinned brightly. "Now the only thing that could stop us from going and winning Nationals is us, and since we don't want to do that, I'm fully confident in the fact that we'll be taking first place. It will be the perfect way to close out our high school careers."

"And to move on to our career's next facet."

"Exactly. But we'll definitely need to motivate everyone else into thinking this way because not to name names, but some people just don't share our outlook or enthusiasm."

"We'll work on it." He laughed softly for a moment before changing the subject. "So how have you been, Rachel?"

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing." He shrugged. "You just haven't seemed your usual self."

"I guess I've been a little distracted, yes."

"Is this about Quinn?" He tried and watched her pause in her motions for a second before starting back up again. "You know I'm here if you ever need to talk about anything."

"Thanks, but I'm afraid the only person I need to talk to right now would be Quinn."

"She's not speaking with you?"

"No, we're on speaking terms. I've just…I've pushed her. Either that or Santana's correct in her assumption, and I've done something to anger Quinn."

"You shouldn't listen to Santana. In fact, you should just avoid her."

"It's not like I don't try." Santana Lopez has been someone she's rarely sought out in life. "She happens to very persistent lately."

"Ignore her." He reiterated. "As for Quinn, talk to her. If that's what you think you should do, what's stopping you?"

She stopped working on the car and stood up straight. "Fear of rejection. Putting Quinn into fight-or-flight mode. Jesse's constant interference. Quinn's excuses. My own neurosis. Unanswered questions. General uncertainties."

"Okay, that's more than I expected." Blaine paused, thinking Rachel's words over. "Look Rachel, I always feel it's best to talk in these situations."

"What situations?" Rachel narrowed her eyes. She may have been somewhat on edge lately with Santana's continued indications of knowing something more.

He quickly thought up a response that wouldn't overwhelm her. "Having a disagreement with a friend. I mean, you and Quinn are friends, right?"

"Yes, of course." She quickly answered confidently but then lost her poise because what if Quinn's feelings changed that? "Hopefully."

"Well then talk to her. And like I said, I'm always here if you want to talk to someone else."

"I suppose." She drawled, thinking aloud now. "And I do want to talk with her. It's just I've never exactly enjoyed these emotional conversations with her. Particularly when she's unwilling."

"Karofsky?"

"Well I don't see what he has to do with anything. Though, according to Kurt, he does maintain his own defensive nature which I guess is relatable t-"

"No." Blaine turned her around to see the loitering boy.

"Oh. Hello, David." She greeted. "Have you come to support your former team? The one you carelessly quit before one of its most important competitions of the year? It would be a nice gesture on your part."

"Rachel," was all he gave as a response.

Blaine observed Karofsky shift uncomfortably. He looked back to Rachel. "Weren't you going to talk to Quinn?"

"Now?" She frowned and pointed at the car. "But the-" Blaine just took her sponge away and handed it to a confused Karofsky.

"If not now, when?" He challenged.

"Okay, but if something goes wrong, I'm blaming you."

"Deal."

Rachel turned from her friend and looked over at Karofsky. "Dave." She walked past him.

"Rachel." He returned once again as she left them alone.

Blaine looked away from her retreating form and up to Karofsky. "So what are you doing here?"

He pointed to the next lane over that had Mike and Tina washing a car. "My dad got one of your flyers on his windshield the other day. He made me come." He explained, tossing the sponge onto the car and shoving his hands into his pockets. He then began to take in the surrounding area, still uncomfortable as ever.

"You can relax." Blaine told him. "It's not like anyone is going to see you with us. You're the first person we've had from McKinley all day."

"Whatever."

"Unless that's not what you're concerned about."

"I'm not concerned about anything."

"Really? So you're not worried about what you might be missing out on?"

"Oh yeah, this looks like tons of fun." Karofsky joked.

"And yet you're here."

"Like I said, my dad made me come."

"Okay." He said simply before dumping a bucket over the car to begin rinsing it. "But just in case you were interested in what we've been up to, we're busy practicing for Nationals which are close enough to get excited about but still far enough away to learn the numbers. Say if someone didn't know them for instance."

Dave glared. "I'm not rejoining glee."

Blaine carefully set down the empty bucket and stepped a little closer to talk quietly. "Why not? Ever since you quit, you've been wandering around the school like a zombie. You've avoided all of us. You haven't gone back to your old friends. You've just kind of become invisible. You can't be happier than before you left. Do you really think this will even matter after high school?"

"Look, if this is gonna be another speech telling me to come out, you can save it. Kurt already tried it."

"Months ago and I'm not Kurt. I don't have perfect parents like him or the supportive brother. I like football, and though I know most of them, I still don't know every possible detail about every fashion mogul to date."

"Oh so what? Now that we have so much in common we can become gay bros?" Karofsky quipped sarcastically. "Hey, I know. Let's go shopping." He put on his best effeminate attitude. Blaine ignored this.

"I just meant that Kurt is…" He trailed off with a smile. "He can be very cynical sometimes; rightfully so. But then there are other things that he's completely hopeful about. I think he has a tendency to want to see the best in certain things. Which is why he tries to get you to be yourself or he campaigns us for prom or he tries-"

"Yeah, you two are dumbasses for doing that."

Blaine chuckled lightly. "I agree."

"Then why are you doing it?"

Blaine gave a half-shrug. "Because when you love someone, you support them. Bad decisions and all."

"Well good luck with that. But if I were you, I wouldn't even go to prom."

"Is that a threat?"

"Not mine." He informed purposely before someone he actually enjoyed caught his eye over Blaine's shoulder. Karofsky left Blaine with his thoughts as he joined a lazy looking Santana.

* * *

><p>Rachel prowled through the parking lot and found Quinn by the refreshment stand they set up for the car owners of the day. By now, everything was almost gone which made sense since after these last few cars, their job here was probably done.<p>

"Quinn." She gained the other girl's attention. "Our customers are dwindling and neither of us has anything do which means you have no more excuses, and we need to talk."

"Alright."

Rachel faltered at Quinn's immediate acquiesce but collected herself and nodded once. "Good."

She led them both away from the commotion they've been a part of all day. The space she had found with Sam was an abandoned old gas station. One that had dried up years ago and looked straight out of a really bad road trip film. So Rachel thought it'd be best to talk to Quinn in private and walked her around the back of the unused building. Once there, they took a seat down on a cracked parking turtarrier.

Rachel carefully placed her hand over Quinn's resting in the space between them. "You tensed." She stated, pulling her hand away. Quinn took the opportunity to tuck both of her hands away in her lap. "So you are upset with me."

"I'm not mad."

"I'm sorry for whatever it was that I said or did, Quinn."

Quinn swallowed once as she nodded. "If we talk, then we need to do so honestly which means you need to believe me when I say I'm not mad at you." She took a moment to compose herself and remember the conclusion she came to a couple of hours ago: They needed to have this talk. "You have to understand that this is difficult for me."

"Talking?" Rachel giggled lightly. Quinn remained silent. Whether it was to prove her point or because she didn't have a comeback, Rachel wasn't sure. But what she was sure of was that if this was going to happen, she was going to have to start it. "Well, what are you thinking about right now?"

"I'm thinking that I wish you were as smart as Jesse was because then you never would have figured any of this out."

"So you really never would have told me?"

She shook her head. "You knowing makes everything exceptionally harder."

"I'm sorry." Quinn shrugged in response. Rachel took a deep breath and figured it'd be better to continue with her questioning than wait for Quinn to open up. "As you've probably guessed, I've been thinking about everything, and one of the things I've been wondering about was how long have you felt this way about me? Or more specifically, when did you figure out that your feelings were of the romantic nature?"

Quinn sat on edge upon Rachel's bluntness. She expected it, sure, but that didn't mean she was prepared for it. "Those are two very different questions. Neither of which I have an exact answer to." She paused. "I'm still…I think you think that it's your time to sort through everything and that my feelings for you are definite. And while I do know that much, the precise details…_I'm_ still processing. You know, like I keep going back and thinking over things from the last three years to compare and—Why are you smiling?"

"Because I've finally heard you say you like me. It's not the same as hearing it from a third party." She explained effortlessly but then let everything else catch up to her as she lost her beam. "Wait. Years? Quinn…but that would mean-"

"I don't know. And I don't want to." She answered the questions before they came. "At least not at the moment." Knowing everything would solidify everything. And she still didn't know how to deal with the idea that every encounter with Rachel or thought about the girl up until now might have meant something entirely different. It changed too much too quickly. Plus, working through possible past denials when she still had current ones felt like running on a hamster wheel.

"Okay."

"You've got more questions." Quinn stated knowingly.

"Yes, but they don't all have to be answered today. We can continue this at another-"

Quinn turned to look at Rachel again. "Can I ask you something?" Though surprised at Quinn's continuance, Rachel found herself nodding. "Why are you happy about all of this? Are you just flattered that someone likes you or is it because I like you?"

"Both." Rachel said simply, without hesitation. "I won't pretend that my ego doesn't enjoy being stroked. You're gorgeous and intelligent and you were popular and the head cheerleader who had the star quarterback. For a portion of our high school lives, you were _that_ girl. The one everyone dreams of being when entering into freshman year. And _her_ falling for _me_? Anyone in my position would be beyond flattered and complacent even." She paused for a moment. "But you're also Quinn. One of the first people outside of my parents to tell me that I belonged somewhere that isn't here. The same girl I've fought with a countless amount of times over Finn and who knows what else. Someone I've grown with over the last four years. And Quinn, that's not flattering." She smiled. "That's…promising."

"So um…" Quinn cleared her throat. "What exactly do you want?" She asked fearfully. Rachel could not have this answer. She just couldn't. There was no way Quinn could handle Rachel wanting something with her right now.

"I don't know. That's as far as I've gotten." She explained and then watched as relief seemed to wash over Quinn. "Much like yourself, I seem to currently have more questions than answers. It's clear we both have some exploring to do. And I need to do that before I can tell you what I may or may not want."

"So do I."

"Okay and look, no matter what we conclude, you don't have to be ready for anything, Quinn. I don't want to pressure you."

"You're not." She told her quickly. Rachel just looked at her with amusement.

"You've had dread on your face for the better part of the last five minutes."

Quinn glanced down, embarrassed. "Sorry."

They allowed things to get quiet for a moment which was a mistake. Rachel could tell Quinn was thinking too much. It was actually troubling her to watch this. Quinn needed some type of distraction.

Rachel scooted closer to her on the block of concrete. "So." She grinned brightly. "What's your favorite thing about me?" Quinn thankfully laughed at this. Rachel merely continued on. "You know, is it my dazzling smile? My unmatchable talent? Determination to succeed? Never-wavering ambition? Mislabeled insanity?"

She let her laughter die down. "You're serious?"

"Very."

Quinn thought about it a moment before answering. "Your optimism." Rachel laughed. "What?"

"Does this perhaps have anything to do with the fact that you're quite the pessimist?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She joked.

Rachel shook her head, thinking over her previous dealings with Quinn's cynicism. Since Jesse had gotten Quinn to make some changes, to at least consider herself above Lima, Rachel had been curious if Quinn's negative outlooks had changed at all. She supposed it all resided with what Quinn ended up doing next year.

"Have you made any decisions yet? About what you're going to do next year?"

"No." Quinn sighed, but was happy with the topic change. _Funny_. A few months ago, there was nothing she wanted to talk about less than the future. "But Jesse and I need to talk about it because our deadlines are basically here already."

"You should come to New York. Hear me out." She cut Quinn off before the protests could come. "It's the perfect location to start Jesse's future stardom and whatever career field it is you choose because New York offers everything. And then Kurt can write the perfect script for Jesse and I to star in, and you and Blaine cou-could be our own personal cheerleaders. You have experience, and Blaine's happy enough."

Quinn chuckled. "I wasn't aware actors had cheerleaders."

"They have fans. It's the same thing. Honestly, there's nothing you can argue with. New York is the greatest city in the world, and I see no reason why you wouldn't want to go there." Rachel watched as Quinn's smile diminished. "Unless you've set your sights on somewhere else?"

"No, but I don't want to go to New York because of a small notion that something might happen between us and then have nothing happen only to get stuck in New York because of a poorly thought-out decision on my part."

"But we'd still be friends though." Rachel frowned and cautiously continued. "Quinn, if I…Hypothetically, if it's discovered that I don't return your feelings, would that end our friendship?"

"You don't think that would complicate anything?"

"Not for me, no. It's no secret that Jesse still has feelings for me, and I've been able to maintain a platonic friendship with him."

"Rachel, I'm not Jesse. I don't think like him, and I certainly don't feel like he does." Quinn reminded as if Rachel had somehow forgotten this.

She hadn't so Rachel nodded before deciding to be a little adventurous and reached for Quinn's hand again. Quinn still tensed, but at least this time she relaxed afterward. Well, sort of.

"You said that you never had any intentions of sharing any of this with me." She took another step, linking their fingers. "I also know that you've been working through this for a while, but our friendship hasn't suffered in that time so why would it have to be any different now that I do know."

"Because it is different."

"How?"

"I would have made it all go away. It wouldn't have meant anything, and I wouldn't have had to deal with it."

Rachel refrained from getting into a discussion on how that idea possibly could have worked out for the blonde. "Quinn, it's taken us a long time to get here."

Quinn nodded. "It has."

"And I like where we are. I wouldn't be opposed to being more, but I definitely don't want to go back to being less."

"Neither do I, but what would that even matter if Jesse and I didn't follow you to New York?"

"It would matter to me." Rachel disputed. "But not to you?" She checked, disappointed.

"Out of sight, out of mind."

"And that's how you work through things?"

"It's easier." Quinn whispered.

Rachel didn't see that logic. If anything, Rachel always found that when something was missing was when she thought about it most. "No, it's not. It's just safer." She argued. "Quinn, if you shut out all of the bad things, then you'll also be shutting out the good."

"Risk and reward?"

"Precisely." Rachel grinned.

"And how's that working out for you?" She asked wryly.

"Okay." Rachel let go of Quinn's hand and quickly stood from their stump. "And there's the defensiveness."

Quinn just dropped her head. "Rachel, I'm sorry."

"I know." Rachel smiled in a peace offering. "But I still think it'd be better for us to end this conversation now." It was clear she had stretched the other girl as far as she could today. Anymore and there'd be an actual fight. "Besides, we have a carwash to close out." She gestured to where they came from. Quinn nodded and stood up before slowly following after Rachel.

Honestly, she could not care less about the carwash. All Quinn wanted to do right now was go home and sleep. No, sleep for a month. Then she could wake up and all of this will have been miraculously sorted out by itself. Yeah, a coma sounded perfect.


	20. Examination

**EXAMINATION**

High school tended to repeat itself. For being filled with different individuals year in and year out, it never actually changed. By high school law, students tired of the continuous theme somewhere through their senior year. Usually it happened between semesters. Some before, some after. Regardless, when it came to the closing weeks, no one cared. Teachers didn't even seem to put much effort into it. But perhaps that last part was only true at McKinley because WMHS's current senior class has only been attending sporadically, and no one's bothered to take notice. Of course it's not like anyone was going to complain or anything. Most seniors were taking advantage of this little McKinley quirk.

Considering all of this, it made Monday a rather easy day for Quinn to cross off her to-do list. It was as hardly as irresponsible as it sounded. She and Jesse needed a day to decide on what college they would be attending next year. They had tried doing this yesterday, but after Jesse had informed her of his "meeting with LGBT," Quinn understandably may have been a little bit angry with him. Sunday began with Quinn filling him in on the basics of her conversation with Rachel at the carwash. She had been trying to convince him that it was more than fine for him to let them be. Then he mildly agreed to some sort of a truce before explaining that he told Brittany, Santana, Kurt and Blaine and why he did so. Sure, it explained Santana's recent actions but still. Quinn was so not okay with this. Therefore, they spent yesterday yelling at each other and missed a chance to make their big decision. Monday in the choir room seemed like an acceptable substitute.

"Glad to see you've cooled down enough to respond to my emergency text." Jesse offered as a greeting.

"Oh I'm still furious with you," Quinn was quick to clarify, "but you're right. We need to get this done."

"Splendid." They sat in the choir room chairs, leaving an empty one between them. Then they pulled out their folders of letters of both acceptance and apologies. They still had too many to count seeing as Jesse made them apply to every possible school. Really, they should have taken this more seriously weeks ago when they first started getting these back. "Now what's it going to be: The setting sun of the west coast or the rising sun of the east?"

"Which location won't make you talk like that?" Quinn continued to look through their letters.

"Touchy today, aren't we?"

"Yes, it's so curious."

"Sarcasm is rarely appreciated."

She snapped to her right and glared at him. "You told Santana and Brittany –never mind Kurt and Blaine– that I have feelings for Rachel."

He was as unfazed today as he was yesterday. "Seeing as they're all gay, ergo, willing to keep secrets, I don't see what the problem is. Have they actually told anyone? No."

"You say that as if Brittany even knows what a secret is."

"There's no need to be rude. Just because she has a unique way of thought, does not mean she's stupid."

"Why? You have a unique way of thought, and I think you're pretty stupid."

"Do you think that you could perhaps muster up enough maturity for us to choose what we're going to spend the next few years doing with our lives? You can go back to your tantrum later, I promise."

God, he was lucky he had some semblance of a point. Quinn really wanted to yell at him; about what it didn't matter. "Rachel wants me to go to New York." She told him smoothly.

He tilted his head in order to absorb this information. "Oh, and is she aware that I'm a part of your luggage?"

"Yes."

"Then what is it you want to do? Because keep in mind that I am more than okay with moving to New York. New York provides class unlike the shallow waves of vanity that was Los Angeles."

"And you didn't fit in there how?"

Jesse ignored her attempt at a humorous insult. "As someone who's vacationed in New York City on several occasions, both for school and for family outings, it's under my authority that it is not a city that cares about who you are but only about what you can do. Seeing as I can do just about anything, going there would garner me great success. Especially now that I understand the requirement to attend class. I'm sure we can find something for you to do there as well. Not to worry, Quinn." He grinned before looking at their east coast pile. "Keep, keep, keep." He quickly sorted through them. "Keep– Brooklyn? Why did we apply to a university that's located in Brooklyn? I don't remember this."

"What's wrong with Brooklyn?"

"Oh Quinn, everyone knows that both Brooklyn and Queens alike are nothing more than Manhattan's gangrene infected foot. At least Staten Island had the decency to be amputated. And don't even get me started on the Bronx."

Quinn bit her tongue to keep from responding to this St. James outlook. It was going to be a long morning. "You do realize that I haven't agreed to New York, right?"

"Well I don't see why you wouldn't want to go there. The amount of colleges all residing in such a small space is as ridiculous as the amount of people that live there. It's not as if you don't have opportunity. Besides, you said Rachel wanted us to go."

"Right. And given what's currently going on with me and Rachel, what if things don't work out or get weird and I get stuck there? Then what?"

"It's a city comprised of eight million people. I believe you could evade Rachel if you ever needed to. Furthermore, if you don't go to New York, what exactly do you plan to do from here on out? Avoid the internet? Rachel is a star, and she will be famous. There's no argument to be made against that. You'll hear about her in the future whether the two of you live in the same place or not. So I suggest either telling me what your true fears are or we can just move on."

Jesse waited patiently but received nothing in return. Not surprising. He gave it an hour or so before Quinn gave him an actual response. Until then, he would continue to look through New York possibilities.

* * *

><p>Somehow she doesn't think this is what Quinn agreed to when they decided that they needed to do some exploring of the emotional variety. But honestly, Rachel couldn't just allow this all to happen organically. She had tried that already. For about an hour or two after New Directions' carwash on Saturday. It just wasn't working. Rachel didn't like the idea of taking her time and doing nothing but wait. Sure, she was going to take some time to remain respectable in the situation, but she also needed some type of control. She happened to enjoy organization. So really, listing out Quinn's positive and negative traits as a possible girlfriend seemed more than acceptable as a plan of action. Seeing as she's never actually had Quinn as a girlfriend, Rachel was currently in the process of listing out pros and cons of the blonde as a friend. Sadly, her column of cons wasn't coming along too nicely. And it's not like she could just leave it where it is. That wouldn't be very objective.<p>

Rachel has always had a set of qualities she looked for with someone she was entering into a relationship with. (It didn't matter that these qualities were rarely matched in real life.) Having overzealous fathers, her views on the world and everything in it have greatly been romanticized since birth. Classic films and love stories have always been integrated into her life. Out of everyone she's been linked to romantically, Jesse was the only one who came close. (Well, Blaine too if he hadn't been gay.) Musically, Jesse was extraordinarily talented. He could keep up with both her voice and her future career. He _also_ thrived on stage. Performing was _also_ his life. He was romantic like Rachel, dramatic like Rachel, and appreciated her bouts of insanity. But he wasn't enough of a gentleman to put her before his own career. Jesse was never anything less than self-satisfying, and that was what ultimately put him below her ideal. Well, that and her withstanding feelings for Finn.

Finn, despite being her main squeeze for roughly two and a half years, was rather far off from her ideal. Even Noah with his bad-boy-turned-good-boy possibilities was closer. But alas any hypothetical relationship they could have shared was also overshadowed by Finn. Finn was attractive in a non-threatening way, and though untrained, he had a singing voice full of promise. Initially, before Schuester rudely came in and took over for her, she liked the idea of being Finn's creative savior. She saw Finn to have an overbearing girlfriend and reputation, and she thought she could be the one to get him past that to shine with his untapped potential. Then, of course, he'd eventually fall for her. It was a timeless and compelling story; that of which someone in a higher social circle gives everything up for love in the lower part. In this case, popular quarterback falls for school outcast. But like most things in Rachel's life, this also fell short. And instead, her relationship with Finn became the perpetual challenge; one that she never wanted to give up on trying to meet. Finn was earnest in his attempts to always do the right thing. And he'd feel remorse whenever he'd selfishly ignore said right thing. It was something she both admired and envied. Though not her ideal, Finn was easy to fall in love with, and their story was easy to manipulate into the basis for a modern day fairytale.

However, she wasn't supposed to be doing that sort of a thing with Quinn. Rachel wasn't supposed to be twisting anything into a charming tale to tell. For one, it would prove Jesse's reservations to be correct, and two, it may potentially hurt Quinn. Neither of which she wanted to have happen. Still, before jumping into a possible relationship with Quinn Fabray Rachel needed to sort through the qualities of Quinn Fabray. Because while she didn't need to match up to Rachel's ideal, it would still be beneficial to know just what type of girlfriend Quinn would be. This, of course, led her back to her problem because several sides of Quinn were completely unknown to Rachel. For instance, what was Quinn's romantic side like? Did she even have one? And if so, was Quinn's current way of romantic function something to list as a pro or a con? Honestly, to be fair in this, Rachel needed some outside help to inform her of all of Quinn's hidden sides. It was easy to pick out her first target.

"Hello, Finn." Rachel greeted the boy between classes.

"Hey." Finn turned from his locker with a grin. "What's up?"

"Well I…it's uh…What's your opinion on your previous relationship with Quinn?"

"You want to talk about my relationship with Quinn?" He questioned slowly. Red flags were going off everywhere.

"Yes."

"Okay. Why?" He drawled further, trying to think up what this could possibly be about. "Is this like one of those friends thing where a girl will talk to a guy for her friend because Quinn's Quinn and everything, but I don't really want to get back together with her or anything."

Rachel frowned in distaste. "Please don't say something like that again. Quinn doesn't want to date you, Finn. I'm inquiring about this out of my own curiosity."

"Oh." _That was a relief._ "Well why?"

"Does that matter?"

"My ex-girlfriend is asking me about my relationship with my other ex-girlfriend. I may not know a lot, but I know enough to know that that's not ever a good thing."

She sighed before thinking of something adequate to placate him with. "Fine. If you must know, I'm currently trying to strengthen my friendship with Quinn, and she has a tendency to make the task harder than it should be. For instance, she doesn't always share her feelings, and I was just wondering if she did that sort of thing with you while the two of you were dating. Or, you know, if there was anything else she did within your relationship that made it difficult for you, maybe you'd rather inform me of those traits."

"Um…well yeah, Quinn never really told me what she was thinking." He agreed and tried to remember some other things about dating Quinn. "Unless she was mad at me or something, then I usually knew what she was thinking. She was also really controlling. And not like how you were controlling because you used to tell me what you wanted me to sing or do, but Quinn used to always tell me what _not_ to do. She was meaner about it too. Like sometimes I was actually afraid of her. She's really good at yelling without actually having to yell. Just like she's also really good at making me feel insignificant. I got the feeling sometimes that she was just using me, like she didn't care. But then she'd get upset about something I didn't think was important, and I know she'd care. Plus, she never really let me do more than kiss her. And I mean, you never really let me do that either, but at least you never got mad at me for trying."

Rachel sighed as Finn continued on next to her. This decision may prove to be a foolish one. Apparently he had a lot to say about Quinn. Rachel would have been listening intently had she not been wondering what he'd say about her if someone asked him about their own relationship.

.

"You want to know what it was like to date Quinn?" Sam asked Rachel hesitantly, focusing more on getting the correct books out of his locker. Rachel was always kind of crazy when she approached him in situations like this. He personally liked to avoid these encounters.

"Yes, but if you could maybe keep it concise because…" She really couldn't deal with another one of Quinn's exes reproducing every possible detail of their former relationship. "I don't need to know _everything_."

"Okay, um…Well, it was pretty good until she cheated on me. Quinn's very…She's kind of the perfect girlfriend until she's not."

"What do you mean?"

Sam sighed as he thought about how to describe Quinn Fabray without referencing a comic book heroine Rachel was probably unfamiliar with. Or well, in some cases, villainess. "When I met her, she was like this pretty mystery. Except she never let me solve it, and the things she did allow me to learn about her were never important. Then she was basically done with me. As her boyfriend at least. Look, if you really want me to sum up how I feel about my relationship with Quinn, I'm much happier dating Mercedes." He shrugged as an explanation before shutting his locker and getting out of the danger zone.

Rachel thought about following after him but remained at his locker. That was no help at all. If anything, now she only had another pro to add to her list.

.

"Hey, Mercedes." Rachel sat down in the desk next to the girl.

Mercedes frowned. She was pretty sure Rachel wasn't even in this class. Unless she's completely blocked her out the entire semester which given that it's Rachel, kind of possible. "Hi?"

"You lived with Quinn once."

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure she wins Gleek Who's Lived With The Most Gleeks Award." She chuckled.

"What was it like?"

"Rooming with Quinn?"

"Mmm-hmm. Surely you must have some less than fond memories of those weeks. It's not as if she was the perfect roommate or anything."

"Not really." Mercedes shrugged. "Quinn was either really quiet or really irritable. But she was also pregnant with a manwhore's baby so really, who wouldn't be?"

.

"Now keep in mind that I'm not regarding your opinion with as much emphasis as I have with others. Any two people of the opposite gender with working reproductive systems can create a baby, and seeing as you and Quinn haven't actually seemed to associate with each other since the pregnancy, I'm choosing to look at whatever you two shared more as an obligation than anything." Rachel walked with Puck through the crowded hallway.

"So what are you asking exactly?"

"Any misgivings toward your past, I suppose we'll say relationship, with Quinn?"

"That's easy." He stopped their walk. "The mood swings."

Rachel smiled up at her friend. Leave it to Noah to be the first to actually give her something worth noting. Sure, she supposed she already knew this for herself. And granted, Finn rambled off plenty for her to use, but after speaking with him, she no longer felt as if he was the appropriate person to ask. How important was one ex-boyfriend anyway? Honestly, he should be excluded based on the fact that he was Rachel's mutual ex anyway. Obviously it was a classic case in conflict of interest.

"Why do you want to know this stuff anyway?" Puck frowned.

She huffed. "You know, it's not that out of the ordinary for a friend to be curious about their friend."

"It's kinda weird."

"Noah, it is not _weird_. It's getting to know someone better."

"Yeah, no. It's just weird. And Quinn will probably get pretty pissed about it if she finds out you've been looking into her sex life."

"Ah, but she won't because I have information that you do not have which ensures her not becoming angry with me…hopefully."

.

By the time Rachel got to which ever half of Brittany and Santana she was looking for (she didn't care which), the girls were together. And perhaps if the couple wasn't arguing, she could have looked at this as killing two birds with one stone. Not that she would ever kill a bird let alone two of them.

"I just– Are you kidding?" Santana barked. "Out of _everything_ you've ever said, this makes the least sense."

"Why?" Brittany challenged. "Because you think something different?"

"It's not about what I think. It's about what's a fact."

"Now, now, let's not fight." Rachel approached them brightly. They could sort this out later. "In fact, I have something that might just distract you both from whatever it is that has you so-"

"Move, dwarf." Santana sneered at her before storming off down the hall.

Rachel turned to the girl who remained. "If you wanted to chase after her in a declaration of your unwavering support and romance, I'd fully understand." She wouldn't like it, but she'd understand.

Brittany shook her head. "Santana's just mad about something I said, but I'm awesome and right and she's wrong. We'll make up later in her room like we always do. Santana never stays mad at me for too long. She's easy like that. It's cute."

"Oh. At least you both have an understood compromise between you."

"I guess." Brittany agreed before something else took over her mind. "So are you totally going to vote for me at prom? I'll even let the trolls out from under the bleachers in the gym. Santana says if I promise to free your people, you'd definitely vote for me. I think it's so sad that all the troll people have been ostriched from the rest of the school like that. _And _they have to bury their heads in the ground too. It's terrible. So unfair."

Rachel tried really hard not to clear up Brittany's misconceptions. Santana was really someone who shouldn't be allowed to speak without supervision. But that would have to wait. "Well I appreciate your backing, Brittany, but I don't want you to worry about that. I'll vote for you if you give me a moment of your time. Now as a friend of Quinn's, what's your least favorite thing about her?"

"What do you mean, like her teeth? Because I don't really like anyone's teeth."

"No, I meant more along the lines of her qualities as a person or a friend. Not her actual physical attributes."

"No one even knows what teeth are made out of." Brittany continued on, ignoring Rachel much to her irritation.

"Brittany, that's not true. I'm sure plenty of people know and have studied what teeth consist of."

"So then what are they made out of?"

Rachel opened her mouth to snap out a response but didn't have one. _What were teeth made out of? _She took a deep, calming breath before backtracking. "We're talking about Quinn. Now again, anything you don't care for about her? Or maybe don't understand to your liking?"

"Well I don't really understand why she wants to date you."

Rachel balked at Brittany's simple statement. Why did people continue hinting as if they knew something? "Wha-what would give you that idea?"

"I mean, I guess you can be nice, and you write the awesomest of songs that actually put Lord Tubbington and Duke Tubbington Jr. to sleep, but you also have vacuum powers and can suck the fun out of everyone. Plus, sometimes you're so loud and use so many words to say something really simple that I feel like I'm back in Coach Sylvester's torture hole. But if you're what finally makes Q happy, then that's cool. Because Quinn being upset about never being happy is probably the most annoying thing about her. That's what you wanted, right? To know what's annoying about her?"

"Um, yes Brittany. That's what I wanted to know."

"Great." She grinned at answering correctly. "Santana could come up with more things for you. But just so you know, I think it's kinda mean to be asking for bad things about the person that likes you. Like I never would have done that to Santana or Artie or myself."

"Brittany, how come you're so sure that Quinn likes me?"

"Duh. Because Jesse told us she did."

"Jesse?"

"Mmm-hmm. But now that he has, I kinda wonder how no one saw it before." She frowned because really, _so obvious._ "Santana still thinks it's really weird, though." Brittany shrugged before deciding she was done with Rachel and bouncing off.

Rachel remained rooted, thinking over Brittany's words. First and foremost, that was a tad hypocritical of Santana. She'd have to make it a point to give the girl a respectable lesson over the concept. Secondly, it was a good point to question why someone like Quinn would want to be with someone like Rachel. Was this something to be regarded as a con?

* * *

><p>Jesse stretched his arms out in front of him, cracking his knuckles. It drove Quinn crazy so he had been doing it every couple of minutes. It was warranted given that she had been ruining their morning thus far. She was clearly looking for an argument and has tried to start one several times. He, being the mature one, had yet to give in despite wanting to <em>several times<em>. He just didn't understand where her New York avoidance was coming from. It'd help if she was willing to go into it in full detail.

"Quinn, I've been curious about something." He broke their silence. "A couple of weeks ago when I relayed the message that Rachel had figured out how you felt about her, you weren't upset. As I recall all you were concerned about was what type of an effect this would have on your friendship with her."

"Yes. Where are you going with this?"

"It's just what's changed? Now you're concerned with not being able to be friends with her to the point that you don't even want to go to New York. Quite the turnaround is all."

"It's different now."

"Clearly." He set down the papers he was reading over to give her his undivided attention. "Explain it to me."

Quinn mimicked his actions by setting down her own reading material. "When you told me that Rachel knew, you made it clear that she was just flattered by the attention which as her friend was something I could handle. But now that…" She trailed off. "It's not just flattery." She offered as an explanation.

"So questioning your sexual identity and having unrequited feelings for a friend is fine with you but actually having a potential relationship with the person you want to be with is not?" He felt like laughing. "Do you hear how messed up that sounds?"

"Considering you've been telling me how screwed up I am for about a year now, I have a good idea, yeah." She retorted spitefully.

"Well whatever the hang-up is, work through it. We don't have a lot of time so if you could hurry, that'd be much appreciated."

"I'm sorry I'm such a burden for you, Jesse."

"Yes, that's exactly what I said." He rolled his eyes. "I'm fine with you having fears, Quinn. At this point I expect it, but we can't afford you being afraid at the moment. Especially if it's over something as ridiculous as dating the person you want to be dating." He snapped. "I won't allow you putting not only your future but mine as well in jeopardy just because you can't handle the idea of a relationship yet."

Quinn nodded sullenly before hastily piling up her papers and walking away from her seat.

"Where are you going?" Jesse reluctantly stood up after her.

She spun around. "I'm not going to sit here and let you pressure me into making a decision I don't want to make."

"Oh yes. Let us get upset about that _now_. Because it's not like I haven't been doing that for you all year."

Quinn exhaled resentfully before tossing her folder on the piano. "You know you're making this argument really easy for me to win."

"Right because pressuring you is unforgivable of me." He laughed a humorless laugh. "Out of curiosity, what would you do if you didn't have me constantly twisting your arm? Hmm? Lacking a response are you?"

"Oh I have a response."

"I'm sure you do, but here are the facts: You can't deal with Rachel today, but in a few weeks from now, you'll be fine with it. You'll be _thanking_ me for pushing you two states east."

"Don't hold your breath." Quinn broke the abrupt staredown when a disturbance rang out behind them. Quinn and Jesse both shifted their focus over to the opening and closing door. "Oh great. Well go on." She encouraged. "What's it going to be today? A lesbian pun?"

"Please. Something obviously already died up your ass." Santana smirked. "I only like to mess with you when you're in a good mood so I can ruin it."

Quinn shook her head irately and shoved passed Santana in order to get to the door. Santana sneered at this before taking off, hot on Quinn's tail. She caught up immediately. Really, she should consider being involved in more car chases. Before Quinn decided to take any of this out on her (because she totally would and then there would be a bitchfest, and Santana would have to feel a tiny bit guilty about kicking awesome ass), Santana was pulling the blonde out of the school. Hopefully the fresh air would do them both good. At least that was the idea when she led them all the way out to the bleachers.

Quinn turned around once they got a few rows up to face the other girl. "Why'd you bring me here?"

"I'm hurt, Q, really. I mean, you whip out your rainbow flag, and the first person you wave it for is Berry. _Hello_. Do you not even see my flawless ass standing here? It's insulting."

Quinn rolled her eyes as she took a seat but played along anyway. "Somehow I don't think Brittany would approve."

Santana sat down next to her. "Threesomes exist for a reason."

"I'll pass."

"You're no fun when you've got the defeated attitude going on."

"Having a bad day."

"And that makes you special how?" Santana glared because she would _so_ be winning the worst day contest. "Come on. You can't honestly expect me to let this dwarfsexual phase of yours go."

"She's not– Rachel's not a dwarf."

"Goblin. Whatever." She snickered momentarily. "It's Rachel Berry. I mean _her_ of all people." Santana watched as Quinn unwillingly got one of those pensive, tender looks on her dumb face.

"She-"

"Okay ew. I'm trying to cut down on throwing up. I don't need the added imagery." She grimaced, and for a while that seemed to be the end of their conversation. Instead, they just took up listening to Sue throw out megaphoned insults to that day's practice.

"I'm thinking we should maybe start a club." Santana finally spoke again, and apparently Quinn wasn't the only one to have a defeated attitude on this lovely Monday. "One for aggressive, defensive, and semi-closeted gays. I'll be president, you'll be my vice, and Karofsky can be treasurer." Santana took in Quinn's shock out of the corner of her eye. "Oh yeah. Karofsky's super gay. In fact, you two have a lot in common. Maybe you should talk to him."

If Santana's mood wasn't becoming a minor cause for concern, Quinn would have considered what Santana had just told her a little bit more. Was sharing secrets something gay people innately did? Was there like an unwritten rule? Because she really didn't picture herself coming around on that. But that would wait.

"What's wrong with you?"

Santana sighed deeply. "I had a fight with Brittany earlier."

"So drag her into an empty room and fix it."

"It wasn't that kind of fight." Santana rolled her eyes, knowing she had to explain. More for herself than for Quinn but whatever. It gave her a much needed excuse to talk about it. "Brittany doesn't want to leave Lima."

Quinn frowned at this news. "What?"

"Well she's not _opposed_ to staying." Santana explainer further. "She likes it here. It's 'home.' Apparently she doesn't want to leave her family or her damn cats or our friends." She scoffed and then turned to face Quinn fully. "I can't stay here. I'm _not_ staying here."

"Not even for Brittany?"

"Nope, but it's okay. I've got a plan for that because kidnapping's only technically illegal in like five states."

"I'm sure if you just talk to her-"

"Tried." Santana cut in bitterly. "Look, it's not like I had some great, big plans or anything. My grades aren't exactly show-stopping, and Brittany can't even get her diploma until she finishes summer school, but I don't know, I thought after all of that we could leave. Find some place where no one knows us, go to junior college, and then start whatever."

"So then you've got what? Three months to change her mind. It's Brittany. I'm sure you can talk her out of it."

"Yeah, and if not, I'm going to be stuck here living out some middle American wet dream that's been playing on a loop since 1890. Only it will be worse because instead of some perfect, cheating husband, I'll have a girlfriend who'll want to reenact _Animal Farm_ in our backyard."

"And now you're overreacting."

"Really?" She challenged. "Because it's not like people still make it a habit of throwing things at Kurt's house. And it's not like the cheerios used to prank call the Berrys every night. Which at least for you and me can be funny in that whole stab-me-because-it's-just-so-damn-ironic way." Quinn didn't see the humor. "You know something Q, you're one, lucky bitch."

"That's new." Quinn muttered. Lucky would not be a term she'd use to describe herself.

"You don't have to deal with it." Santana shook her head, tiredly more so than anything else. "We're graduating, and you'll never have to worry about slushies or name-calling or judgment. You get to prance after Berry down Broadgay until your little heart's desired. Timing wise, you're fucking lucky."

"I don't actually know if I'm going to New York."

"Why wouldn't you? Please. Eventually you and Frodo are going to get together, and if the two of somehow manage not to kill each other in the first month of dating, then you should really just give up. I'm serious. Throw in the towel. Set the women's movement back fifty years. Get married. If on some off chance that you guys are fine with each other's insanity, desperation, and melodramatics, there's no need to look somewhere else. Then you can have lizard kids and become soccer moms and get into fights with drunken, opposing parents at little league games."

"You've thought _way_ too much about this."

"Of course I have. You two suck. And you've both made everyone's lives hell over the last couple of years with all your added drama that you bring to glee. The pregnancies and the nose jobs and the crack houses and all that Finn crap. It's amazing we haven't pushed you two under a bus. At least now you'll be stuck as each other's problem."

Quinn glared. "Uh, I seem to remember you being involved with some of that 'Finn crap'. In fact, I'm pretty sure you're the only one who's ever slept with him."

"Yeah, and who figured out they were gay about a year ago now? See, this is why you should _always_ put out. I mean I'll give you a pass on Puckerman because at least he knows what he's doing in that area, but if you just would have gone the distance with Finnept, then you would have known a helluva lot sooner."

Quinn nodded slowly because, no joke, she was pretty sure Santana was being serious. "I'll try and remember that."

* * *

><p>By early afternoon, Rachel was at wits end. No one was any help at all. She still wasn't having too much success of putting this list together on her own. It was beyond frustrating. And to be blunt, she was bordering on becoming desperate. Um, well, more desperate.<p>

"Hello, Dave." Rachel cheerfully approached her former teammate, and if she had to venture a guess, a friend of Dave's.

The guy Karofsky was talking to chuckled. "Dude, is this your girlfriend? A little short."

"Hardly." Rachel answered for them, missing what was so funny. "While it's true that I've gone for the athletic type in the past, I can assure you that I'm currently looking upon other horizons." She frowned. Technically, Quinn _was_ the athletic type given her cheerleading past. Perhaps she should have been clearer. "Well, not completely but-"

"Was there something you wanted?" Karofsky quickly cut her off.

"A quick conversation."

He nodded and walked them further down the hall because really, he didn't want any of the guys to hear what Rachel was going to say.

"Look, you all seriously got to stop. I'm not ever going back to glee."

"Alright." She frowned again. "I disagree with your choice as I feel you can make an argument that everyone needs glee in their life, but I did not seek you out in order to convince you of this. If you want to fall at the hand of peer pressure, that's your decision."

"Then _what?_"

"You've spent time with Quinn. A duet here or there. Co-tutors. Some backing vocals. Any qualms you'd like to share?"

"Huh?"

Kurt shook his head as he watched this exchange take place from a little ways down the hall. He had caught wind of Rachel's behavior-of-the-day a period or two ago now from a couple of the gleeks. Frankly, it was cause for concern. For one, it was just unhealthy. For two, he really didn't like the idea of this possible Rachel and Quinn pairing. He didn't believe it to be true even after Blaine shared his own opinions on the matter. It was seemingly out of nowhere. Rachel didn't seem to be thinking this through. And if he was being honest, it was a little too close to his own relationship with Karofsky for his liking. Kurt wasn't going to blindly trust Quinn's intentions whatever they may be. And seeing as Rachel tended to lack sanity more often than not, he really needed to talk to her about all of this just to see exactly where she was. Since Dave looked like he wanted to kick something, now was probably the perfect time.

"There must be something? Maybe a lack of commitment to song o-or perhaps she didn't-"

"Rachel."

She turned to the boy interrupting them. "Kurt."

"I think it's time we leave Karofsky alone in his primitive high school state, don't you?"

"But he has information."

"Yes, I'm sure it's quite important." Kurt patted her on the shoulder before turning her around and pushing her in a different direction. "It's a crazy day." Kurt whispered to Karofsky as he passed him.

Dave nodded. "Figured. Thanks."

Kurt caught up to Rachel and walked her through the halls until they came upon one of those wall-benches McKinley had randomly placed throughout it. There was really no order. They just popped up seemingly when needed.

"So do you want to explain why you've been pestering the glee club about Quinn all day?" He sat them both down.

"I resent that. I have not been pestering anyone. I've simply been asking questions. Ones that can be easily answered if people didn't continue to second guess my interest."

"_Okay_." They could go with that. "And why have you been asking these simple questions?"

"I can't tell you." She replied sheepishly.

"This wouldn't happen to have to do with Jesse's theory of you two becoming romantically involved with each other would it?"

"He told you too? What's wrong with him?"

"That discussion could take hours so let's not go there. If you'd prefer, I'm sure I could go find Blaine for you to talk with."

She sighed, thinking back to her most recent conversation with Blaine. "Is there anyone who doesn't know?"

"The majority of the world's population has yet to figure out this possible scandal." He joked. "Frankly, I wish I was still one of them. I honestly didn't believe any of this until right now."

"It's not a scandal, Kurt."

"Sorry." He waved off. "So what's with the interviews?"

"Quinn and I came to an agreement that we wouldn't rush into anything and that we'd take the time to consider just what exactly it is we want from each other. It's no secret that in the past I've been rash within my romantic life. And that when it comes to my romantic interests I've been-"

"Obsessive?"

"Impulsive." She glared before softening. "I didn't want to do that to her. I'm friends with Quinn, and that setup is different from anyone else I've ever dated."

"Well that's very mature of you."

"Thank you."

"But I'm still confused on what the rest of the glee club has to do with this."

"Like I said, I'm trying to figure out what I want from Quinn, and as I have no idea what she's like as a girlfriend, I decided to ask around." Really, it wasn't that hard to decipher through. "I'm putting together a list of Quinn's pros and cons, and I was having trouble coming up with cons."

"And Dave Karofsky fits in this how?"

"He's spent time with her when I haven't. Therefore, he must know something about Quinn that I don't. I was eventually going to get to you for the brief time you spent as her friend when she was close with Mercedes. I would've gone to Jesse, but then I would have to talk to Jesse."

"You're not making any sense. Though that's been true in the past, this case is really a winner." He shook his head. Rachel didn't appreciate this. "You don't know what Quinn is like in a relationship? We've seen all three of her relationships play out right in front of us. She lies, she cheats, she schemes and manipulates all to usually get what she wants. You know this. The entire school does."

"You do realize you could have just very well described me, correct?"

"I suppose, but while you're in a junior league, Quinn's pure varsity. You at least care about who you date."

"Quinn cares." She returned stubbornly.

"I would actually love to hear that argument. Because given just what she's put Finn through, I have no idea what your comeback would be. I wouldn't even need to include Sam or Puck."

"You're saying this as though they haven't hurt her in return."

"And that makes it okay? So if she's to hurt you, as long as you return the favor everything will be fine?" He challenged before deflating somewhat. "You wanted cons. I'm here to supply. Though, I still don't understand why I have to. It's not as if any of this is a secret."

Rachel observed her very calm friend as he sat next to her; legs crossed; hands primly resting on his knee. "You don't think I should pursue a relationship with her."

"I didn't say that. That is not something I can answer."

"You're doing nothing but bringing up her past mistakes."

"If you'd like, I'm sure I can list plenty of pros about Quinn Fabray. Given what the entire glee club has done to each other over the last three years, I don't think she's any worse than the rest of us."

"Then why-"

"I could list fifty negative things about every single person in glee if asked. We all could. The fact that you cannot acknowledge Quinn's flaws without outside influence tells me you have your Rachel blinders on. You're choosing not to see what's there. Now if you do enter into a relationship with Quinn, you said you wanted to do so maturely, and I think you need to know what you're getting into."

"But I don't even know if I want to date her yet."

"Rachel, please." He huffed. "Let's have a little self-respect. You wouldn't try and make someone seem flaw-free if you didn't have some sort of feelings for them. I spent the entirety of sophomore year ignoring the fact that Finn used to copy off of Brittany's homework for answers. Not to mention the fact that he was clearly straight."

"I know that Quinn's not flaw-free." She defended herself. "I did come up with some of my own negativities for her before I went to anyone else."

"Oh? Like what?"

"Well she's been known to avoid emotional situations. And she can also be defensive and reclusive."

"Is that it?"

"She's also willingly friends with Jesse which, granted, wouldn't have been a flaw a few weeks ago, but now it's number one."

Kurt sighed at Rachel's lack of a comprehensive list. "This is going to be one of those sickeningly sweet relationships that I'll loathe at every minute isn't it?"

"Kurt, you have one of those relationships." She nodded to his prom campaign poster on the nearest wall to prove her point.

"Yes, but I've earned it." Kurt retorted. He leaned back into the wall behind them. "Any more complaints you need me to bring up? This is actually kind of fun. We should make it a thing. Like a book club without any books. We can all just sit around naming things we love and hate about each other. God, this is something New Directions should have done years ago."

"We've tried group therapy, and if you recall, it did not work out."

"Yes, because of your drama with Quinn." He reminded and then paused almost painfully. "Oh please tell me this doesn't go back that far."

Rachel shrugged. After Quinn had given an indication that her feelings were preexisting, Rachel felt the need to assess this for herself. Personally, she doesn't really know. She can't recall looking at Quinn in a romantic light before now. She had found her attractive, sure. But really, who hasn't? She has, however, found that Quinn has never really strayed too far from her thoughts. Whether it was constantly questioning why Quinn chose to be so cruel or worrying when Quinn was pregnant or being jealous of Quinn's looks and the attention that Finn gave her or simply wanting to be Quinn's friend, it was always something.

"I'm not sure the past matters. Right now, Quinn and I need to get through the present so we can focus on the future."

"And what does that future of yours hold?" He bumped shoulders with her playfully.

"Fame mostly." She spoke in the same teasing tone before continuing on sincerely. "But hopefully I can get Quinn to agree to join us in New York. This would all be a letdown if she didn't."

"I take it there's no way she'll accidentally be leaving Jesse behind?"

"Doubtful. But the five of us should learn to get along over time."

"Right. Actually, it might be the four."

She looked over at him, panicked. "Are you not coming? Is it your family? Is it your dad's medical condition?"

"What? No." He frowned at her alarm. "_Blaine_ might not be coming, but that's a very, _very_ small might."

"But Blaine wants to be in New York."

"No, Blaine wants to be with me, and he wants to pursue his music. A man, supposedly a hometown record producer, saw his open mic night not too long ago, and there's been some talk is all." Kurt rolled his eyes offhandedly. Truthfully, Kurt wasn't thrilled about any of this, but the man they met at the Lima Bean did seem legitimate, and Blaine was actually giving it some thought. The only reason they weren't bragging about this to their friends was because Kurt asked Blaine not to under the pretense that their run for Prom Kings would suffer if people knew they might not be living together next year. The real reason? Because Kurt selfishly thought the glee club would talk Blaine into going for it.

"That's amazing." She grinned before quickly frowning. "If not a little ominous."

"True, but I don't picture it going anywhere and neither does Blaine. He just hopes it does."

"So if he doesn't follow you, are you going to follow him?"

"Rachel, it's the year 2012. Love and careers do not need to duke it out, and sacrifices don't need to be made. Blaine and I love each other. If that needs to happen with a little distance between us, then we're more than prepared for it. There's email and texting and Skype and maybe if we feel like being frisky, classic and penned love letters. Long distance relationships work if both parties want them to, and I can assure you that we do. If it actually comes to that which again, probably not, we'll be fine."

Rachel didn't ever understand the concept of a long distance relationship. Surely if you ever truly loved someone, then you'd want to be with them at all times. Theoretically at least. No two people could want to spend every waking hour together. There was a reason she initially only agreed to one, final year with Finn after Nationals last year. No matter what Kurt said, no long distance relationship ever lasted. Friendships? Sure. Family? Of course. Romance? She couldn't come up with one example. Not fictional. Not non-fictional. It was near impossible. Particularly in their age bracket.

With this in mind, she placed talking to Quinn about New York as a top priority. She would definitely need to make her case until Quinn agreed to give this a shot. She was pretty sure she had an old, saved PowerPoint about moving to New York she presented to her fathers a few years ago anyway. She'd save this conversation for lunch, though. Because right now, there was one thing that she needed to take care of first.

"I love that you're always here and easy to find." Rachel spoke briskly as she entered the choir room.

Jesse looked up from what he was working on. "Good day to you too."

Rachel stood at the piano. "Let me begin by saying that I have no intention of rushing Quinn into anything."

"Oh goodie. It's going to be one of those conversations."

She ignored him. "I have spent the last two days running in circles trying to come up with logical reasons why I should or should not want to be with her."

"Sounds interesting." He continued on sarcastically. "What were your findings?"

"That I didn't need to do it." She shrugged. "The idea of being in a relationship with Quinn excites me. I want a healthy and happy relationship that other people hate and are jealous of. And no, I don't only want this with Quinn because she happened to show interest in me first."

"Is that it? Are you done?"

"No, I am not done. I would also like to say that after promising her that I'd begin working through my feelings and that upon my first real findings my initial instinct was to run to you, is incredibly rude on your behalf. I should be having this conversation with Quinn right now, and instead, I'm here because you can't stay out of my personal life, and I have to tell you as much."

"Do not pretend that you don't enjoy people paying close attention to your personal life."

"Fine, I'll admit that I do enjoy the attention and that I've often thought about starting gossip about myself in the past during my lesser known days here at McKinley, but that doesn't mean I want you interfering with me and Quinn just because you don't like the idea of us together."

"Oddly enough I've never once said I don't like the idea of you two." He returned. "And while I don't because I don't think I'll ever be thrilled about the idea of you dating someone else even if it does happen to be my closest friend, I'd much rather have to see you with Quinn than say Finn. I know you enjoy the world revolving around you, but my opposition to this hasn't solely come from my own jealousy. If it wasn't clear before, I'm more concerned and focused on Quinn than I am on you. Honestly Rachel, between the two of you, I don't actually care if you get hurt."

Rachel moved across the choir room to sit down next to him. "And if _I_ wasn't clear before, I'm not going to hurt her. I just hope I don't get hurt in return."

"Oh please. You're her favorite person." He spoke bitterly, and Rachel briefly wondered if he was perhaps more jealous about losing Quinn's attention. "Are you finished now? Because I was actually doing something with my life."

"Sorry, but no. Because there's no way I can just allow you to inform Kurt, Blaine, Brittany, and I'm guessing Santana of my personal matters with Quinn. Jesse, you cannot do that. Does Quinn even know?"

"Yes, I told her yesterday. No, she was not happy. And no, I do not understand why either of you are upset about it."

"Fine, moving on." He sighed at this, and Rachel tried not to snap at him about how she had obviously earned the right to give this lecture. "_Lastly_, I don't enjoy fighting with you. Overlooking the fact that for a semblance of a love triangle your role is supposed to be at odds with _Quinn's_ as the two of you compete for my affections, I don't want to lose our friendship. I know where your allegiances lie, but you have to understand that mine lie there too. Regardless of what happens, I always plan on being Quinn's friend even if she doesn't return that notion."

"Have you tried explaining this to her because if you truly want us to go to New York, telling her this may help."

"Quinn knows that I don't want to lose our friendship." She explained and then continued hesitantly. "She really doesn't want to go?"

He paused in thought. "I'm not sure it's a matter of what Quinn wants. Quinn doesn't do a lot of things she wants to do, and she does a lot of things she's doesn't want do. I'd explain it to you in detail, but we'd be here until next Tuesday. Simply put, she's scared."

Well that wasn't helpful. Rachel already knew that much. "Of what, though?"

He shrugged slightly and allowed a small smirk to overtake him. It actually might be nice to share some of Quinn's load with someone else. "If you're really considering being with Quinn, then these are the things you'll have to figure out on your own."

"I can do that."

"Wonderful. Always remember that all blondes come with baggage. And this one comes with a lot."

"Both my hands are free for carry-ons."

"If you truly want people to hate you as a Hallmark card couple, you're well on your way."

She grinned. "Thank you."

Jesse rolled his eyes and focused them back down on the colleges he had settled on. He was going to get Quinn to agree to New York. He gave it until after glee rehearsals later. And if not, well there was really no harm in enrolling somewhere without her consent. That was their friendship. Besides, Jesse wanted to go to New York. Both for his own selfish reasons and because Quinn wanted to follow Rachel. She just won't admit to it because of that whole stubborn problem she still has.


	21. Absolution

**ABSOLUTION**

Senior prom was a high school rite of passage. It was something teenagers looked forward to before even entering into high school. Prom was something that after four years of drama, embarrassment, boredom, headaches, and immaturity, was rightfully earned. And sure, there was graduation which actually _did_ need to be earned, but that was just a boring ceremony that required wearing really weird robes and listening to smart students that you've never even met talk for an hour or two. Prom was a dance that led to all-night parties at several different houses. It was sacred. Finn never really got any of that, but he knew prom was always supposed to be super awesome.

This year's prom was much like last year's; the only difference was it took place a week after junior prom. It was still in the gym so McKinley could save money. Glee had to perform again so McKinley could save money. By the school's standards, nothing had changed. It was McKinley's students that were planning on this night to be bigger and better. Through clothes, arrivals, dates, et cetera, this year was supposed to double everything that happened last year. _This_ was what everyone had been waiting for. Last year had only been the warm up. Finn wasn't exactly as excited as everyone else was.

At the start of this year, his idea for prom was completely different than what it was turning out to be. He was supposed to take Rachel, most likely with Kurt and Blaine, in Kurt's car. Rachel would tell him what color his bowtie should be and what type of corsage he should buy her. Then they'd have a quick dinner at Breadstix, have a great time at prom, and cut out early to maybe have sex for the first time like couples do in the movies. It would have been great, and Finn wanted _that_ prom. Not the one he was stuck with. So really, he didn't see the problem in trying to combine the two. It could be the just-right porridge.

"Hey, Rach." Finn grinned as Rachel turned from her locker to acknowledge him. She shut her locker's door to give him a proper greeting.

"Hello, Finn. Did you not get Jesse's message?" She wouldn't put it past Jesse to exclude Finn even if it would foolishly put their Nationals preparation in jeopardy.

"No, I was heading there now. I just wanted to ask you something."

"Okay."

"Right, so I know we're not together anymore because you're leaving and stuff, but prom is this weekend and we're still friends and I was kinda hoping you wanted to go with me. As friends."

She frowned. "Finn, I'm not sure that'd be the best idea."

"Hear me out?" He questioned, and she nodded because she could at least give him that much. "Prom is a really big deal in high school. That and graduation are what everyone waits for. It's supposed to be special. Going with you would make it special. And it's not because I'm trying to get you back or anything. It wouldn't be a date or romantic or anything like that. But I still care about you, Rachel, and after we graduate, summer will go by super-fast like it always does and you won't be here anymore. We won't see each other. So maybe this could be like a last hooray or whatever it's called."

"Finn…" She trailed off. This was unexpected and difficult. She didn't want to hurt his feelings or shun his friendship, but this was Finn. And Finn could easily misinterpret a situation and get the wrong idea. On the other hand, she did respect and agree with his opinion on how prom should be something memorable. Going with her first real crush and love would make the night more significant than attending alone even if it held no actual meaning. Besides, given her choice of McKinley students, the only person she'd willingly choose to go to prom with at the moment wasn't exactly an option. What they needed was an orgy of a date for all the singles in glee, that way she could—_wait_. "What would you say to a group date?" She quickly looked up at him again.

"Um, what?"

"Well I'm sorry Finn, but we have a history. Despite our relationship being in the past, going to prom with my ex-boyfriend even as friends doesn't sit well with me."

He frowned. "You went with Jesse last year."

"Yes, but on a _group_ date. Do you see?"

"Alright." He said slowly. He really just wanted to take Rachel, but this was cool too he supposes. "So who did you want to take with us?"

She smiled brightly. "Quinn."

"Wait." Finn frowned again. "You don't want to go with me alone because we used to date and that would be awkward, but you're fine with my _other_ ex-girlfriend coming with us? Doesn't that just make everything more complicated?"

"Hush." She sent him a reassuring smile. He was still hesitant not to mention confused as she linked arms with him and began dragging him to the auditorium for Jesse's mid-day rehearsals.

This worked out perfectly. It was always fun getting what she wanted. Finn's initially poor idea gave Rachel an opening for both a storybook prom experience and a way to push her ever-growing relationship with Quinn along. She had been trying to do this (respectively so) for the remainder of the last week. Last Monday, Rachel kept to her word and found Quinn for lunch. Instead of the cafeteria, Rachel requested a change of scenery and took Quinn to her old stomping grounds so to speak. The pair spent the period in the auditorium in which Rachel presented her case for New York and informed Quinn of Monday's earlier discoveries. She'd like to think it went well. They did spend a comfortable hour together after all. Plus, as Tuesday liked to prove, Rachel did right by initiating the Monday meeting.

As of Tuesday, Jesse and Quinn were New York bound. Jesse liked to take all of the credit, claiming he spent Monday after school arguing with Quinn until she grew some type of a backbone. Rachel didn't agree with this because she was obviously what changed Quinn's mind. Quinn informed them both that it was ultimately her decision and that they were both influences. She was clearly only saying this to pacify Jesse as he was her best friend. Nevertheless, this all meant something to look forward to and to prepare for. It was time to take some baby steps. Or at least Rachel thought so. She had no desire to rush Quinn, but patience wasn't something she carried in bulk. And really, how long does it take for someone to embark on a relationship?

"Now before we talk to Quinn about this, I think we should come up with some sort of a plan to ensure that she agrees." Rachel walked with Finn up onto the auditorium stage. Most of the club was standing around chatting, so Rachel was pleased that this exchange wasn't at all conspicuous.

"But I don't like being a part of your plans." He complained. "And if Quinn doesn't want to come, I really don't think we should have to make her."

"Finn." She said sternly, straightening him up. "She'll want to come. If we don't pressure her and you ask nicely, she'll want to come."

"Why do I need to ask? This was your idea."

"You need to ask because it needs to look like it was your idea. She'll agree if she thinks it's what you want." This, of course, wasn't the whole truth, but if Rachel were the one to ask Quinn, nothing would be accomplished. "Now be a gentleman."

Finn rolled his eyes but still led them over to his other ex anyway. This was so close to not being worth having a slightly better prom. "Hey, Quinn."

"Uh…hi."

"We were just-" He paused at the tiny elbow connecting with his oblique. "_I_ was just wondering if you wanted to come to prom with us. On like a triple date or something."

Quinn ignored the lumbering boy and looked over to Rachel, using that eyebrow skill she has. "Triple date?"

Rachel stepped in front of a now putout Finn because why exactly did she need him to do this again? "Yes. Finn couldn't find a date of his own so he asked me to accompany him as a friend. I was hesitant until I realized that this was the perfect opportunity for us to go together. O-on a group date, I mean. As a package."

"Um…I kind of already forced Jesse into chaperoning. We were just going to come here together."

"Oh. Well, we tried." Finn shrugged. He went ignored.

"You can bring Jesse along." Rachel continued. "Even if it looks wildly inappropriate for a faculty member to be a arriving to prom with a student, I'm sure Jesse wouldn't be opposed. After all, he was up for the task last year."

Quinn sighed. "Rachel-"

"If it'll make you feel more comfortable, I'm sure I can coerce Sam and Mercedes into joining us again. They were pleasant to attend with last year."

Quinn frowned skeptically. "And while we're at it, let's just invite Puck and Lauren along so we can go with all of our exes."

"I see your point. Does your grievance mean you're saying yes?" She grinned. "It'll be fun. And it'll mean something compared to other possible setups."

"You're not going to let me say no are you?"

Rachel shook her head, smiling playfully. "Nope. The four of us are all friends. We'll have a perfect night." Quinn shot her a look. "Okay, so Finn and Jesse aren't friends, but that's not my concern."

"Uh, it's kinda mine." Finn regained their attention.

"Relax, Finn. Really, that much stress at our age is not healthy." Rachel advised before Jesse's voice was cutting through all of them.

"Glad to see you've all made it here intact." He addressed his club on stage. "We don't have a lot of time to waste so if you want to get out of here at a normal time, I suggest we just get started. I wanted to run through 'Mr. Blue Sky' again. We're still having some choreography problems during the second verse. Places."

New Directions went to take their positions without any argument, well, much of an argument.

Jesse caught up to Quinn's pace easily. "What was that about?"

"Um…" She glanced in Rachel's general direction before turning back to him. "We have prom dates." Quinn left him there with a shrug before finally getting over to where she was supposed to be.

Jesse wasn't sure what that meant, but he'd worry about that later. Right now, rehearsals were what he had to worry about. Not that he was worried. New Directions had actually been rather dedicated (for them) to perfecting their numbers. He was confident where they stood, but they left for Nationals next week, and there was always room for improvement. So Jesse had been scheduling extended practices during the late afternoon class periods. None of the senior teachers made a fuss and only occasionally did a member here or there have to attend their classes for a test or two. Frankly, the gleeks all preferred this setup because they no longer had to stay after school for practice and instead just went home at a normal time.

That day's rehearsal ended up being fairly tame. They continued to work through all their tiny kinks, hopefully getting better with every run through. To Jesse's chagrin, the majority of the club was more in tuned to talking about prom. Jesse didn't care about anyone's hopes and dreams for this Saturday night nor was he exactly thrilled that New Directions got stuck being that night's live entertainment. He had already spoken with Rachel about monitoring her voice which, granted, was probably unnecessary, but he couldn't lose their entire base of talent due to a glorified school dance. The only bright side was that he stopped having to hear New Directions complain about never having another free day to perform the songs of their choice. Prom at least provided that much.

"I kinda wish I was a gambling man because I would really consider putting money down on New Directions to take Nationals." Blaine joked as he and Kurt headed out of McKinley for the day once rehearsals ended.

"Well you could always be a rambling man." Kurt remarked sarcastically.

Blaine inspected the other boy after this statement. "I hope you're referring to me singing the song because though I'm pretty sure I wasn't born in the back of a Greyhound bus, I could still make it work. Just like I also know I'd prefer being stationary in New York with you next year."

"Just pretty sure? I'd say these facts are rather important to know." Kurt joked.

"If memory serves, it definitely wasn't a Greyhound. Though, it might have been an Amtrak train."

Kurt waited a few moments and returned to the less of a laughing matter that Blaine brought back to light. "I know you're thinking of…_drifting_ all over to start up a career in music, Blaine. You don't need to pretend otherwise. I told you, I'm fine with it."

"And like I said, I'd prefer to go with you."

"Exactly. _Prefer._ That doesn't mean that you're completely disregarding the other option."

"It's a really good opportunity. Of course I'm thinking about it. You go to places like New York for chances like this."

"I understand it, I do. Even if a recorder producer wanting to put together and manage a band sounds a little too good to be true, I get the excitement. I wasn't trying to start an argument."

"We're not arguing."

Kurt felt like adding on a yet to that statement but then the argument would start for sure. "Let's just talk prom." He changed the subject.

Blaine recognized this and would rather actually finish a discussion about what he wanted to do next year, but for Kurt, he'd wait until after prom. "Fine. Are you still going to ignore the Karofsky-warning?"

Kurt rolled his eyes, having not been the first time Blaine has brought this up. "I'm not ignoring it, but we'll be in a gym full of students and teachers. I have no doubt we'll hear some less than attractive phrases, but that wouldn't be any different from every other day here."

"Just promise me you won't go anywhere by yourself on Saturday."

"Blaine, you're being paranoid. Not even the blockheads of this school would be that dumb."

"Yeah, I thought the same thing once. Not to mention, I think you're forgetting about last year. There was a reason why we've gone to a total of _two_ schools together."

"And that reason is now giving us helpful warnings." Kurt pointed out. "I'll be keeping my eyes peeled at all angles during prom night, believe me, but I'm also going to at least try to have a good time. We have three things in our high school lives yet to look forward to. I'm not going to let one of them be ruined just because other people don't want us to enjoy ourselves."

Blaine sighed, following after his boyfriend. He really hoped Kurt at least tried to take his concerns to heart. McKinley wasn't something to observe blindly.

* * *

><p>The rest of New Directions' week was spent finalizing their prom-prep. Some other stuff happened too, they were pretty sure, it's just no one knew what it was. The guys, who weren't Kurt and could afford it, went around finding suitable shops to rent their tuxes from. Kurt, meanwhile, once again finished designing his own and shopping with some of the girls for their dresses. Sam, on the other hand, made do with what he had and picked out a new shirt and tie to go with the tux he wore last year. He was fine with this, though. Prom was a big deal for him and Mercedes. It was kind of an anniversary thing.<p>

As it was planned, when prom night finally rolled around, Puck and Lauren picked up the single-and-ready-to-mingle Artie, and the trio went together as friends more than anything given Puck and Lauren's waning relationship. Mike and Tina doubled up with Sam and Mercedes, and seeing as the two couples were as close to normal as the glee club would ever get, the four started off their night with a calm dinner at Breadstix. Blaine and Kurt, however, were anything but calm. Kurt was spending the early evening trying to perfect the night while Blaine tried to lighten the mood to the level of what a prom should be. Brittany and Santana would be arriving together, but at the moment, they were in a fight and because of their glee-girlfriend-only rule, technically weren't really going _with_ each other.

Jesse had arrived at Fabray Manor hours ago and spent the time getting dressed and chatting breezily with Judy over what happened most recently on _Desperate Housewives_. Or more specifically, what had been going on with Gaby and Bree. (The other characters were decidedly useless.) Mostly, he just had the pleasure of waiting for his two dates and Finn to be ready. Finn had the honor of picking up one of Jesse's dates and bringing her to him. After a brief stay at the Berrys', Finn finally brought Rachel over to Quinn's home. Now the three were just waiting for Quinn to finishing doing whatever it was Quinn was doing because it really shouldn't take someone that long to put on their prom outfit.

It didn't. Quinn had been dressed and ready to go for some time, but whereas Rachel Berry always knew how to make a good exit, Quinn's specialty was executing the perfect entrance. So she sat upstairs in her room and prepared for that moment amongst other things. In a short while from now, she'll be at her senior prom with Rachel. And yes, Jesse and Finn would be there too, but they didn't count. In all honesty, she was pretty sure she began having anxiety attacks over this about an hour ago now. She didn't even know how that worked, and things just seemed to be happening too quickly. Not too long ago, she and Rachel were coming to a mature and safe agreement, and now Quinn was going to New York, and they were going to prom. And it wasn't that Quinn didn't want those things exactly, but having it all happen right on top of each other was a bit suffocating.

Still, this was her prom. Once upon a time it was to be a monumental occasion in her life. For various reasons, it was a night she had dreamt about since childhood. According to most clichés and untested statistics, the majority of little girls spent their time envisioning their future wedding. Not Quinn. She always left that job to her parents. Prom was hers. Given all of these facts, she was going to spend this night as a confident-Quinn. She was going to find the nerve to somehow be that girl. As she knew, pretending to have confidence could get you through anything. And she really needed to tap into that skill tonight.

"These are awesome, Mrs. Fabray." A floor below Quinn's thoughts, Finn continued stuffing his face with the appetizers Mrs. Fabray had set out for them.

"Yes, Judy." Jesse agreed. "I must say with every batch of a recipe you make, the end results are more exquisite each and every time. I particularly like the bruschetta."

"The secret is a dash of wine over the tomatoes." Judy told him. "That book you got me on fast and easy hors d'ouerves has really been quite the treat."

Finn and Rachel shared a confused glance as Jesse and Quinn's mom continued on in conversation like two best friends. They both agreed that this was something that earned a frown or two of bewilderment.

Rachel looked over at the pair. "So then, Mrs. Fabray, you enjoy cooking?"

"I love it." Judy smiled at the inquiry.

"It's a hobby." Jesse informed proudly. "She's really, very good. Should open her own restaurant."

"Now he's just being silly."

"No, I'm serious. I'd dine there. It'd be much better than the three-star restaurants in Lima posing as five-star."

"And has Quinn taken after you?"

"Rachel, do not insult Judy like that." Jesse chided her. "That's a terrible comparison."

She looked over to the older woman, hoping she didn't offend her. "Uh, sorry."

"Oh ignore him, dear."

"Lately, I've been trying." Rachel laughed lightly, and Mrs. Fabray thankfully seemed fine with joining in. "It's a much harder task than it sounds."

"I don't think so." Finn mumbled from behind them, still enjoying the appetizers.

"Yes, let us laugh at my expense."

"You'll be fine, Jesse." Judy assured the boy. "Besides, it will look better if you're all cheerful in the photos."

"Ah, prom photos." He sighed wistfully (mockingly). "In which we can all smile awkward smiles."

Rachel grinned. "My dads were excited about taking our pictures too." She was quick to inform the other excited parent of the night.

"Oh?"

Finn nodded, thinking back over the house he was in before this one. "Yeah, they kept telling us to do all of these poses." His mom also made him and Kurt take pictures before he left. Prom was really a long night.

"Well that was very smart of them." Judy smiled politely, but Rachel noted that it was also uncertain. This was usually the type of response she got when someone didn't understand or entirely approve of the two dads statement. However, before she had a chance to contemplate what this might mean to her, their fourth member was finally joining them, and Rachel was easily distracted.

"Quinn, you look breathtaking, but unfortunately you've now put us behind schedule." Jesse greeted her impatiently. "We're going to be late."

"Good. You should never arrive on time to these things."

"Perhaps when you're a guest, but since _someone_ had what they'd view as a bright idea, I'm a chaperone. I don't believe the same social customs apply."

"Well it's not like I could have taken you as my date."

"You could have not taken me at all."

"And then you would have spent Monday whining about not being included." Quinn got the final point before swiftly turning to Rachel. "Hi." She smiled softly.

"Hi." Rachel returned eloquently and tried not to smile too brightly because that might look a little obnoxious in this setting. It's just, she couldn't really help herself. She was going to prom with Quinn Fabray. And sure, Jesse and Finn were coming too, but really, they were like movable accessories.

"Finn." Quinn broke the spell by looking over to the boy because, well, manners were something people were supposed to have on these occasions. He sent her a nod in return before her mother was quickly announcing picture time.

The next destination was Breadstix. The Not So Fantastic Four headed to the celebrated restaurant for dinner along with pretty much every other senior McKinley had to offer. Seeing as it was the place to be, there was a rush put over every table of customers. For their table, it was actually a nice favor on the waiter's behalf. Though enjoyable, it was also awkward which, truthfully, was to be expected. When they did finally get to the school, it was nowhere near as late as Jesse was fretting over. The gym was full, and all the gleeks seemed to be there already, but it wasn't like they missed anything.

It didn't take them all but a couple of seconds to find the table that housed most of New Directions.

"Remember, vote Pierce and Chang, and Brittany will dance with everyone." Artie rolled past them with Puck and Lauren, speaking loudly to some of McKinley's other students.

Rachel pointed to Artie's retreating wheels. "What-"

"Artie's still running his scam." Kurt filled them in. "Not that it seems to matter since Brittany's already dancing with everyone anyway."

"Yeah but that's just to piss me off." Santana informed gruffly before hopping out of her seat. "Excuse me." She sauntered away over to the dance floor, grabbing a random jock. She was sure to dance close enough to Brittany and her own current, random partner in order to be noticed.

Quinn frowned at this regression. "And I think we just time traveled."

Finn chuckled lightly. "Anything else we've missed?"

Mike shrugged. "Tina thought it would be a good idea to work on her performing nerves before Nationals."

"Things I don't need to hear about someone I picked to give a solo to." Jesse grumbled as they all watched Tina finish up her number with Blaine. Thankfully, Jesse's irritation wasn't increased as it was a nice little duet. When it was over, Mike went over to greet Tina as she exited off the small stage, and Blaine stayed up there to start his solo.

Finn took a deep breath at the start of the new song. "Right so, you wanna dance?" He asked Rachel.

She spared a glance Quinn's way seeing as the blonde would once again currently be her first choice for this sort of a thing, but Quinn and Jesse had moved to sit at the table and seemed to be chatting. "Um...sure, Finn." Rachel looked back over at him. He smiled and led her over to the crowded dance floor. It was surreal to think that three years ago dancing with Finn Hudson at their senior prom was a dream of hers. And now it was nothing but a friendly dance.

"Thanks for coming with me tonight." Finn looked down at her once they were comfortably moving with the song. "I mean, I know we brought Quinn and Jesse with us and stuff, but thanks."

"You're welcome." Rachel replied slowly because she still couldn't shake the guilt that she was, technically, using him. But only _slightly_.

"Look, Kurt wanted me to make an announcement because Kurt loves stuff like that, but I thought that was pretty stupid because it's not even that big of a deal. I still wanted to tell you, though."

"Tell me what?"

"That I signed up for school next year." He grinned. "I mean, it's not great like NYU or wherever it is Kurt's going again. It's just OSU at Lima which I thought would suck, ya know? But I don't know. My mom and I went over there, and it's not that bad. I'll be going with Artie and Mercedes and Puck, unless he goes to Rhodes to learn how to fix things. They have football too. It's non-tackle, but that's actually cooler because I'll be playing with a lot of the guys here, and they really can't block." Seriously, now he might not have to put bags of frozen peas on his sore spots. "And if I get good enough grades, I can transfer to somewhere better. Plus, did you know they have like tons of different degrees to choose from. And for some of them, you only have to be there for two years. How cool is that?"

"Very." She agreed with his enthusiasm, though the surprise for this information was solely Finn's emotion. "I'm happy for you, Finn. And I'm glad you're excited about this."

"I kinda am. College is gonna be awesome. Like, you don't even have to go to class for a full day. You can set up to only have three classes on Fridays."

So many yards away, Kurt sat at glee's table watching his boyfriend perform. It was a bubbly song that had everyone on the dance floor enjoying themselves. He was able to spot Sam and Mercedes continuing to dance together, completely offbeat. Mike and Tina were doing a much better job while Brittany and Santana continued to meet each other's challenges by using other bodies. That was all he saw since Puck, Lauren, and Artie were returning to the table—loudly he might add. They were talking about the egregious betting pool. Frankly, Kurt had heard enough of that weeks ago. Bored, he turned to the occupants next to him to see if they were also annoyed. Sadly, the two on his right were not normal, respectable people who took notice to these sorts of interruptions. Instead, Quinn and Jesse were busy watching Rachel try and dance with Finn both for different reasons Kurt was sure. Or, well, actually maybe it was for the same reason given their dysfunction.

"I really don't think you have anything to worry about." Kurt leaned over a little in his seat to be heard.

Quinn frowned, looking to the boy on her left. "What?"

"Rachel and that brother of mine. You're currently the main star running around in that fantasy of a head of hers."

"Right." She wasn't actually worried but whatever. "I love that everyone knows my business."

Jesse narrowed his eyes at the glare he was receiving. "Still?"

"Mmm."

"For the record, I wish I didn't." Kurt supplied. "I don't see you being a good match for her. Of course nor was Finn. Hard to find someone who is, though." He quickly looked to Jesse in order to cut him off. "You weren't either." Jesse shut his mouth dejectedly.

"Well thanks, Kurt." Quinn told him. "That means almost something to me."

"And Quinn Fabray's claws have seemed to grow back at full length. What are the odds?"

She laughed. "If only."

Jesse shook his head at their carefree smiles. "You two are terrible at this. Please never try and intimidate someone through words. Especially with something like a metaphor. It does nothing but take away from your point. Also, cut down on the amount of words."

"I'm sorry I didn't catch that."

"Hysterical, Kurt, really." Jesse retorted dryly. "As you're both boring me and Rachel has yet to return from the Land of the Giants, let's talk." He looked to Quinn now.

"Because we don't do enough of that already?" She quipped.

"No, not when you're avoiding me."

"For once I'm not actually avoiding you. I was busy this week."

"Right. I still don't understand why girls can't also rent their dresses." Jesse said earning two nice, incredulous looks.

"It's like he knows nothing in life." Kurt berated. "And by the way, not all men choose to wear rentals. Some of us are creative enough to design their own tuxedos."

Jesse merely smirked in return. "Yes, and what is it you're going for this year, Kurt? Last year as I remember was Scottish prostitute."

"Well at least I look kempt. Do you happen to own a pair of scissors? Or a comb?"

"I trim when it's scheduled."

"You both look great." Quinn interrupted the spat as that was not something she wanted to literally be in the middle of. She shifted her focus back to Jesse. "Can you get back to what you were talking about?"

Jesse ignored this request, remaining a step behind. "Quinn, I'm sorry, but as you now play for another team, you're opinion on how men look is no longer relevant."

"He's right." Kurt agreed.

"So then you can't comment on how any of the girls look?" She challenged Kurt in return.

"No. There is a drastic difference between a sophisticated gay youth and a lesbian."

"100% true." Jesse nodded along.

"If you don't believe us, just look to Santana." Kurt offered. "She wears overalls weekly."

"Both disgraceful and predictable."

"Yes, I'd be more willing to give her a pass if that look didn't go out fifteen years ago."

"I thought they were coming back?"

"I'm pretending they're not."

Quinn blinked slowly between them. "They should really think about serving cocktails at these things."

"Oh don't worry, Quinn. We're not judging you right now." Jesse tried to assure her.

"Well, she has been known to wear a jean jacket from time to time."

Jesse glanced from Kurt and his words back over to Quinn, almost disappointed. But they would worry about that fashion don't later. "Moving on. As I was saying, I was looking at apartment listings-"

"Oh God, why Jesse?" She whined. "I thought we talked about this."

"Yes, but the housing market in New York is competitive, and there is no reason why we shouldn't start now. Especially when we'll be there next week."

"Oh so it's _true_." Kurt sighed. He didn't want to believe Rachel when she told him this days ago. "Great."

"Yes, Quinn and I will be in New York next year." Jesse smiled. After he spent an afternoon with Quinn in argumentative therapy, progress was made. Rachel liked to pretend otherwise and think she caused this change in outlook, but Jesse knew. He's the one who's had Quinn as a patient for almost a year now. Quinn was clearly only trying to make the girl she liked feel better.

"Exactly. _Next_ year." Quinn reminded. "Wouldn't it be kind of pointless to go look at apartments now?"

"No. I've found a couple of two bedrooms in our parents' required price range that we should go and take a look at. We'll be right there. _And_ they allow pets, if you wanted to bring along little Redford."

"Paul Newman and I already told you I'm not bringing him with us. My mom loves to spoil him, and I don't see the need to move him into a whole new home."

"I'm aware of the mutual Fabray cat-insanity. I only thought this might change your mind. We should really just go sign the lease for that one that has an elevator. I really liked what the photos showed. And honestly, what's there to come back to after we win Nationals anyway?"

"Not to intrude here," Kurt, well, intruded, "but I'm pretty sure Quinn needs to receive her diploma. Isn't that how graduations typically work?" He joked.

"So they can mail it to her." Jesse countered.

"Why don't _you_ just stay in the apartment?" Quinn snapped back at Jesse.

"Alone? For two and a half months? Are you kidding?"

"At this point, no."

"I see someone's still mad about having her hand forced into doing something she wants to do." Quinn rolled her eyes at this, and Jesse looked over to Kurt. "And no. I mean that exactly how I said it. Come." Jesse stood and held out his hand. "Let's dance." He dragged Quinn from her seat as the song selection once again changed; this time with no one other than the sound system performing.

Quinn allowed herself to be pulled to the dance floor as some previous dancers rotated out. Santana was particularly done with dancing right now. The next person she grabbed to dance with was going to lose their hands, that was for sure. Not wanting to deal with the general happiness and sappiness that was glee, she walked to a different table.

"You know most people can't pull it off, but stalker looks good on you. In a creepy Quasimodo way." Santana greeted her friend, sitting down. "Miss having me as a prom date?"

Karofsky ignored the latter statement. "I'm not stalking."

"Really? Because last I checked stalking was standing around watching people who have no idea you're watching them."

"I'm just making sure that something doesn't go wrong?"

"What? Like Blaine's short, little legs step on Kurt's toes?"

"No, like none of the guys do anything to them." Karofsky corrected.

"Odd. I don't see a red beret."

"A couple of weeks ago, they said they wanted to hogtie Kurt and Blaine for their prom campaign."

"So what? I've been saying the same thing." She rolled her eyes and then looked over at him sternly. "This is pathetic even for you. I'm starting to think the only reason you came here was to watch out for them. The thought is making me nauseous."

"And why did you come here? To spend the night dancing with your girlfriend? Oh wait."

She sent him a glare. "Well at least I'm not a loser who quit glee just because the big bad nobodies of this school like to tease you. You're such a girl."

"Is that why you like me?" He retorted.

"Is that why you hate yourself?" She shot right back.

Dave ignored her comeback and instead focused on what he found was more important. "I thought you got why I quit glee."

"I do, but I still think you're a loser." She replied easily and because of his frown, continued on; not at all happy that the explanation was necessary. "You quit glee because you didn't want to be on Berry's level of suck for the rest of high school. Now you're busy pretending to be protector, but you still won't talk to any of us. So yeah, you're the biggest loser here."

"Well at least I'm not the only one."

Santana glared again. "Oh I know you're not talking about me."

"I don't see anyone else not dancing with Brittany. Seriously, she's dancing with everybody."

"Really? I hadn't noticed that."

"I don't think anyone would care if she danced with you too." He shrugged because it was true. Gay or not, he doubted this school would actually care if two girls danced together. "Most people in this school think you're super sluts who have fooled around anyway." This was also true.

"We're fighting about other things that aren't prom right now."

"Then do something to fix it."

Santana shook her head because, yeah, based on how much her night sucked so far, she did need to do something to apologize or whatever. But still, she wasn't going to listen to this coming from Karofsky of all people.

"You're miserable." She told him plainly. "Why don't you do something to fix that before giving out advice?"

Dave sighed as she got up and walked away wherever it was people stormed off to at proms. Santana was wrong. He wasn't miserable. He knew what that felt like. That was his main emotion last year. Now he was just…_lonely_. He quit glee so this school would leave him alone which it was, but he still didn't want anything to do with those people either. They, collectively, were assholes. But it wasn't like hanging around any of the glee kids was a viable option. That would undermine every choice he's made over the last couple of months. Besides, he didn't regret his decision anyway. Glee caused too many problems, and Santana was wrong about everything. There was no point to him even thinking about this.

* * *

><p>The next hour or so was spent in blissful McKinley merriment which by merriment standards was like playing Parcheesi in a retirement home. Dancing was junior high esque as Figgins would butt in if things got too R-rated. Sylvester was once again playing Doberman watch dog so drinks were made in the bathrooms. It was what everyone involved expected. Frankly, Santana was just waiting for the after parties to start. It might make this whole thing worthwhile. But the only way the party of choice will be a good time is if she got back on Brittany's best side. After some minor planning, research, and shots of courage in the restroom within the past hour of non-merriment, that was all but guaranteed. She just needed her reinforcements.<p>

"Frankenteen." Santana disturbed a chatting Finn and Quinn as they stood awkwardly by themselves. Neither seemed to be annoyed with the interruption. "Don't you have to go fight global warming by standing in front of the sun?"

Finn frowned. "What?"

Santana rolled her eyes and just grabbed onto Quinn's arm to drag them away from their club's resident oaf. Their oaf shrugged before walking away himself. Santana continued to lead herself and Quinn over to a corner of the gym that would've been being used for classic PDA had Figgins not learned how to principal from PBS.

"So you're gonna help me sing to Brittany in about ten minutes for my number of the night." Santana was quick to order. "I'm thinking 'There She Goes'."

"Um…"

"Remember? It's that dumb song that was covered by that dumb band when we were kids. It's super cheesy, super nineties, and apparently super gay. I just Googled 'lesbian songs to sing to your secret girlfriend', and it was like the first one to pop up."

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure that song was supposed to be about using heroin."

"What?" Santana scowled. "That makes no sense. And anyway, who cares? Brittany won't."

"Look, as great as it is that you've finally figured out how to sing to Brittany in public, I'm not singing a fake lesbian song with you."

"I need a backup singer." Santana informed harshly.

"Find someone else." Quinn countered in the same tone.

"Are you serious? I thought we were like lesbian gal pals now. Q, I've never liked you more which, yeah, isn't saying much but still. Now we're like actual friends."

"Okay, this is exactly why I'm not singing with you. It will make some type of a statement, particularly to the glee club, and Rachel will probably think I'm singing with you to sing to her."

"So? She's Rachel –now more than ever– Gold Star Berry. Singing to her comes with the job you signed up for. That's what you get when you have a fetish for loud and annoying midgets that want to chew on your leg."

"Santana, no." She glowered.

"My God, you are like the biggest coward. How you were _ever_ head cheerleader is like a direct insult to me. _Deeply_." Santana shook her head, honestly offended. Sue Sylvester was in major need of a reality check. "You suck." She spat before leaving Quinn in the Public Display of Childhood corner alone.

Santana maneuvered through the sea of students sneering at those who got in her way. She was also sure to give Bland a harsh glare as he walked past her. Blaine considered the look before ignoring it (It was Santana after all.) and instead just continued over to the refreshment table like he had been intending to. He refilled two plastic cups with the tasteless punch and observed the body sulking a mere two feet from him.

"You know what would probably be easier than watching us? Joining us." Blaine placed the ladle back into the oversized bowl. Karofsky just ignored his words, continuing to watch the dance taking place in front of them. "I'm sure no one will care. Artie will probably be happy about no longer being the only one without a date."

"Do you ever worry about falling off that horse of yours? It's pretty high."

"Right." Blaine nodded to himself, getting past the attitude. "Well graduation is in about two weeks now. And clearly people still care about what you're doing seeing as you're spending your senior prom watching other people have their senior prom." He joked, earning a Karofsky-glare. Blaine sighed before trying to produce his point. "No one's paying attention to anyone other than themselves tonight. You could come sit with us. Heck, we could probably slow dance right now, and nobody would notice. "

Dave finally turned to look at him. "Two guys dancing together will always get noticed. Even if they're here-and-queer like you and Kurt and it's expected, people still take the time to notice."

"Out of curiosity, what exactly is the maximum capacity on regrets for one person?" Blaine shook his head, not looking for a response. He headed back over to glee's table and retook his seat next to his boyfriend before passing one of the plastic cups over. Kurt took it gratefully.

"Maybe you'll win Prom King on your own. Wouldn't that be exciting?" Rachel continued speaking actively to Kurt.

"Doesn't that kinda defeat the purpose of trying to win with two kings?" Finn questioned.

Tina turned to Mike sitting beside her. "Why does it suddenly sound like we're playing cards?"

Sam frowned as he also returned to the table. "We're playing cards?" He sat.

"Starting to wish we were." Kurt muttered.

"I just think it would be inspiring." Rachel continued with her previous point. "And of course that's not to say I wouldn't mind seeing Blaine or Mike or even Noah win either."

"Didn't you cheer when Kurt was named Prom Queen last year?" Sam reminded.

"Once he proudly accepted it, yes. I mean, he did win." She grinned.

"I don't think that was a win in the traditional sense, Rachel."

Kurt nodded. "More like cold-blooded humiliation, but I owned it and now I'll forever have a crown."

"Did anyone else think it was strange that Kurt got a regular crown instead of a tiara type crown?" Mike asked the table, earning a boatload of frowns. "What?"

As the argument around the table began about how Kurt's crown was not at all manly or similar to Karofsky's even though it sort of was, Quinn returned and retook her seat next to Rachel.

"Where'd you go?" Rachel asked her quietly, hoping to keep them out of the discussion still going on.

"Santana kidnapped me, and then I had to help her with something." She explained.

"Should I be worried?" She asked playfully.

Quinn chuckled. "I hope not."

"Are you having a good time, Quinn?" Rachel asked once Quinn's laughter died out.

"Yeah." Quinn drawled slowly. "I'd say so far it's significantly better than last year." She spoke wearily. "Not my finest hour."

Rachel tilted her head, knowing where Quinn's mind drifted off to. At this point, it was hard enough to envision Quinn slapping her let alone actually remembering it. Funny as it is, she's still not sure why she followed after Quinn in that moment. Really, it would have made more sense to check on Kurt or stay in the gym with Sam and Mercedes. But delving into that would have to wait because in present time, Quinn's mood was visibly dropping, and they needed a distraction. She created one by smiling and reaching over to grab Quinn's hand in a friendly manner.

"Well, we're not the only two having fun." Rachel directed their attention over to the dance floor.

Once Quinn found what she was supposed to be looking at, she frowned. Jesse dancing with a student outside of glee was somewhat disturbing. "Are we sure this is legal?"

"I'm sure there's a technicality in there somewhere." Rachel laughed. "At least Jesse has taken the time to stop paying attention to us."

"That _is_ a plus, and our forth wheel seems to be distracted by the air."

"I suppose one could argue that given these facts we could be considered a twosome." Rachel coaxed cautiously.

"I don't think it'd really have to be argued." Quinn returned shyly because that whole pretend confidence thing was out of practice. Rachel didn't seem to mind.

The two were disturbed when a new song started and Quinn snapped her attention to the stage. Before coming back to the table, Quinn –because of something like guilt– followed after Santana and convinced her that they could get Mercedes to be her backup singer. They did, and now on stage, Santana and Mercedes were set to perform the non-lesbian, drug song. When Santana sang the opening lines, Quinn scanned the room for Brittany, and it didn't take long since Santana pointed to the girl to let Brittany know who she was singing to. From what Quinn could see, Brittany looked very happy sitting in Artie's lap and listening to Santana's song.

"_There she goes. There she goes again._" Santana sang. "_Pulsing through my veins. And I just can't contain. This feeling that remains_."

Rachel leaned over in her chair. "Is Santana aware of the context of this song?"

Quinn chuckled. "Yeah, but Brittany's her drug of choice so it's kind of fitting."

* * *

><p>In the later stages of the night, McKinley's prom had lost a few of its guests. Those that were hosting the after parties already took off with their closer friends to get ready. The couples that lacked self-control left to profess their ever important high school love to each other. Some others left because they got bored. However, those that stayed to continue their fun were pleased to be interrupted by their principal for one of the final prom moments.<p>

"Everyone. Everyone. Students." Figgins spoke into the microphone on stage. "If I can have your attention please. It's time to announce this year's Prom King and Queen." The man smiled brightly as the candidates stood on the stage behind him, and everyone on the floor moved closer to the stage to witness the outcome.

"Odd, isn't it?" Jesse mused. "This school seems to hate everything about New Directions, and yet for the past two years the majority of students running for Prom King and Queen have come from glee."

"I don't think you should try to make too much sense of it." Quinn told him.

"See because I think studies should be done on this school. The absurdity it resides in is actually appalling to me as a living and breathing human being."

"So become St. Scientist and do it yourself."

"Yes, but that would require _being_ here for longer than I have to."

"Shh." Rachel shushed, turning around in front of them. "They're announcing the winners."

Jesse waited for Rachel to turn back around before continuing. "I can't believe you wanted this at one time."

Quinn sighed in annoyance next to him. On the one hand, she couldn't believe it either. But on the other, it still almost felt like she was losing it to someone else. This is perhaps why she voted for Kurt and Blaine. There couldn't be a queen if there were two kings, right?

"And this year's McKinley High Prom King is Noah Puckerman." Figgins read on stage with a surprised smile while Puck cheered.

The crowd clapped as it was the thing to do, but most of them were split between being confused and miffed. Those who had placed bets on candidates who weren't Puck complained and shot daggers at a surprised looking Artie because he was the easiest scapegoat.

"And your 2012 Prom Queen is Lauren Zizes." Figgins even frowned slightly while reading Lauren's name but then put on a smile as she was given her crown and sceptre.

No one but three people knew what to make of this. The majority of the senior class that attended voted for the predictable and, more importantly, likable Mike and Brittany. Everyone thought they were shoe-ins. Truthfully, they were as the votes were tallied earlier. But as Lauren concocted weeks ago with Puck and Artie, if someone who were considered the underdogs were to win, then those who placed bets on that couple would stand to make the most money. So as they executed tonight, flawlessly they might add, Artie would continue encouraging everyone to vote Pierce and Chang, and Puck would charm the former Ohio Beauty Queen who was hired to present the crown and collect the votes. Distracted by the self-proclaimed attractive Jew, Artie was easily able to switch some of the genuine ballots out with their fixed ones. Puck, Lauren, and Artie were now free to split about $900 between them. And that was how you scam a bunch of idiotic teenagers out of their paychecks and allowance.

The losing candidates left the stage, and Figgins announced the traditional Prom King and Queen's dance. Mercedes and Artie took to the stage as planned and began their performance of "Dancing in the Moonlight." Oddly enough in a McKinley way, the only losing candidates who didn't seem to mind the loss were the true winners. Mike was content to join the dance with Tina because he never liked the idea of winning King if Tina wouldn't win with him anyway. And Brittany still viewed it a stupid crown she could buy at a dollar store. Really, she only wanted it to up Lord Tubbington's title status. Plus, Santana sang to her in front of everyone which made running for Prom Queen totally pointless. Santana actually seemed to be angrier about Brittany's loss than anyone else. There were some choice words being thrown around in Spanish.

"You okay?" Blaine asked Kurt as they watched Puck and Lauren's dance continue on.

He took a deep breath and shrugged. "There's not any reason why I shouldn't be."

"Kurt."

"No, Blaine. It's fine. I shouldn't have been expecting anything. Why could a gay man ever be voted Prom King? That's ridiculous. I'm clearly only ever meant to be Prom Queen to them. They did go through all the trouble of honoring me after all."

"You know what I remember most from last year?" He asked Kurt softly. "I remember you coming back in here and taking your crown and them cheering for you once you did. It wasn't even sarcastic."

"No, but it was guilt, wasn't it? If it wasn't, then they never would have gone back to tormenting us this year."

"Or maybe it's just 'cause it's high school."

"Right, and they should all be excused from their actions because they're teenagers." Kurt shook his head, frustrated. "I am so over this place. Maybe Jesse St. Moron has the right idea. Those who plan on going to New York should just stay there next week."

"Maybe but, see, then we wouldn't have another summer like the last one, and you'd only be able to talk to your family over the phone." Blaine tilted his head good-humoredly. "Plus, I think most people in college come home for the summer anyway so…"

"Well except for those who opt out of dorms and go for apartments."

Blaine chuckled. "Is this Kurt Hummel admitting to having his own future bachelor pad?"

Kurt laughed as well, shaking his head again. He hardly saw himself as someone who would ever have a bachelor pad. He turned them around so they could head back over to their table. They got a few feet before the taunts began coming in. _Of course._

"Don't feel bad." A former football player gave his mock sympathy. "We won't judge you if you cry. We expect it." The small group of jocks chuckled while Kurt and Blaine just tried to walk around them.

"Yeah, that's what happened when you won. Why wouldn't it happen when you lost?" Another one added on.

Azimio laughed along with his buddies. "I'm sure we could find some tissues if you'd like."

"Yes, we're devastated by your lack of love." Kurt turned back around and supplied dryly.

"Aw this one's sassy." Azimio frowned sarcastically. "He might have made a good King after all."

"Whatever." One of the guy's dates cut in. Her voice reeked of cheerio. "They shouldn't have been allowed to run in the first place. Prom is for _traditional_ couples."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Yes, because what's more traditional than the idiot jock and stuck up cheerleader? Oh wait. I think I meant stereotypical."

"Keep talking." Her boyfriend warned.

"Kurt. Come on." Blaine tried to pull him away. "They're not worth it."

"Or anything." Kurt muttered, breaking the resolve and earning himself a shove. Once he came to a stop he glared while Blaine retaliated on his behalf which basically did nothing. But to be fair, it never really does given the size disadvantages.

McKinley's latest version of a "fight" caught several people's attention. The members of New Directions that were nearest began to make their way over to defend their fellow members. However, it was the team of Dave Karofsky and Santana Lopez that were the ones to step between both sides. They were clearly the most flawless tag team to ever tag. This was going to be fun.

"I wasn't aware the Bully Chicks worked prom security." Jock #who cares jeered.

Karofsky folded his arms. "You don't seem to be aware of a lot of crap. Like how to run a post route for instance."

"We're aware that you're seriously in our way." Azimio said simply.

Santana scoffed. "I think someone dropped a butter biscuit. I'm sure if you breathe deep enough, you'll be able to smell it." She waved her hand. "Go on, go fetch." Azimio took a step closer. He was so not above sneering at a girl.

"Guys, it's a dance." Brittany reminded everyone as she walked over next to Santana. "Let's dance." She grinned.

One of the guys nodded. "Okay." He quickly shoved Karofsky. He could _so_ run a post route.

Karofsky easily gained his balance and pushed him right back. Seeing as the once tightend enjoyed the restroom bar throughout the night, he stumbled a little farther than the rest, unintentionally getting in the way of Puck and Lauren's dance. As the King and Queen got pushed apart, they stepped up to who caused this damage. He was actually a little afraid of this pair. It didn't help now that their song finished, and they missed being able to toss out their final badass moves. Plus, the lack of music now had everyone's attention that had yet to catch on.

"Watch it." Lauren barked at the jock.

"Yeah, do you not see our crowns? We're royalty." Puck reminded.

Principal Figgins muttered under his breath at the commotion. Will he ever get a day of rest in this school? One night wouldn't be much. He looked to see if any other faculty member would take this one, but the only one who would was no longer in the gym. (Sue had found out about the bathroom parties and was currently screaming at the deviants in a soundproofed interrogation room. Yes, she had one of those. No, Figgins didn't know he bought it for her.) Figgins shook his head as he had to break this up himself but was saved as someone beat him to it. He inwardly did his happy-dance.

"Excuse me. Chaperone coming through." Jesse spoke in a bored tone as he pushed through the no-named students with his dates (and Finn) of the night. "Oh how surprising. I never would have guessed that any of you would be involved in a confrontation such as this." To be objective, he made sure to direct this criticism at Kurt, Blaine, Santana, and Karofsky as well. They didn't appreciate it.

Azimio and his pack of zombie meat addressed Jesse. "Oh look it's Mr. Hairspray."

He huffed at this. "Well, insulting a faculty member is worth one detention. Forgetting that I'm a saint definitely earns you a second. Do I look as plain as just another mister to you?" He shot Quinn a look of incredulity. It was preposterous. He was St. Everything. It was a nationwide fact.

Azimio ignored that straight up fool 'cause _what_ was he even talking about? "You were seriously in this club?" He looked back at Karofsky. "And now you're back to protecting them? What are you like the gay mafia? Makes sense given them." He gestured to Kurt and Blaine. "And him." This time to Jesse. "Not to mention our gay quarterback. We got hell for that during every road game."

"Hey." Finn frowned, irritated at being included in this. "Do you guys have any idea how stupid you sound every time you say glee is gay? I mean, we all have girlfriends or had girlfriends. There's like _two_ gay guys in glee and so what? They're actually talented. And confident. And going to New York City. You couldn't even point that out on a map. Glee club is _not_ gay."

"To be fair, it's a little gay." Jesse amended because, well…

Azimio just shook his head. "Man, whatever. You probably all write secret love notes to each other. I hope you at least include the Asian." He threw is arm in Mike's general direction. "Better not be discriminating on me. Really, y'all should just come out right now. It ain't like we don't know."

Karofsky sighed tiredly. High school suddenly seemed so incredibly pointless. Nothing tainted with the scent of McKinley mattered as everyone attached were idiots. Really, when Finn Hudson tells someone else they sound dumb, they were fucking dumb. "Yeah, okay." He nodded deprecatingly and turned to Kurt. "You wanna dance?" He asked easily.

Santana was the first to frown while the Azimio laughed indecisively. Karofsky almost laughed himself at Azimio and the guys' collective confusion. "What? You didn't think I'd take up your offer." He shrugged nonchalantly before focusing back on Kurt. "Well?"

Kurt blinked away his shock. "Um…"

Karofsky rolled his eyes and looked to Blaine. "Would that be okay?"

Blaine glanced over at his boyfriend. "It's Kurt's decision."

Kurt nodded once, understanding that declining would be like dropping a hanging Karofsky off a ledge. It would end all progress. As Kurt was led to where Puck and Lauren were previously, Mercedes and Artie looked to each other and quickly made the decision to start up another song. Artie rolled to their band members and gave them the request. Soon the opening to "Ain't No Mountain High Enough" was playing out. There wasn't a reason, but the two had talked about doing this duet in the past, and they'd probably never have another opportunity given Jesse's ultra-lameness. Karofsky, however, didn't exactly like the song selection. Nor did he like all eyes on him or the recording cellphones of some of his former and snickering friends. This suddenly seemed like a colossally dumb decision. And what was he even _doing?_

"So is this finally your moment?" Kurt recalled and joked quietly, trying to distract from the rest of the room. Dave just shook his head. "You know it's okay to breathe in these situations."

"Please just shut up." He somehow grounded out between his teeth.

Kurt sighed. This was beyond uncomfortable especially considering Dave seemed to miss the point that in order to dance you had to actually move. He didn't like that he was _this_ fearful. It was actually worrisome. Kurt looked across the floor to Blaine for some type of support or vote of confidence. Blaine considered the situation and Karofsky's whiter-shade-of-pale face.

"Hey, Mike." Blaine grabbed the other boy's attention. "Can I have this dance?" He held out his hand. Mike shot a confused glance toward Tina, but she only gave him a shrug in return. Mike turned back to Blaine and gave over his hand, trusting his teammate. They walked over near where Kurt and Karofsky were and joined them dancing.

Kurt shot his boyfriend a grateful smile before looking back at Karofsky. "See." He grinned nervously. "Not a big deal." Dave finally went back to practicing the art of breathing and let something that could pass as a smile grace his face.

Santana chuckled once at the second set of boys and then shook her head fondly.

"Come on." She dragged Brittany out to the dance floor.

The three duos danced to Mercedes and Artie's voices, and Jesse had to roll his eyes when Puck and Sam followed suit. The latest Prom King sent the onlookers a threatening glance while he and Sam tried to figure out who was leading whom. Jesse really hoped this wasn't a reflection on himself as an instructor. To make matters worse, Lauren was dragging Tina into this too. Why? Because Rachel was politely asking Quinn. It was like watching the Disney Channel. The extraordinarily gay Disney Channel which given the actual Disney Channel was impressive. Soon the rest of the students were joining in with their dates like they had been dancing all night, ignoring whatever just took place. The group of instigating jocks didn't like this turn of events, but Figgins seemed to be relieved about the lack of action.

Finn frowned and painfully looked to Jesse next to him. "So um, like you don't want us to join too, right?"

"Goodness, no." Jesse shook his head and left Finn there as he was done watching this display of pointless glee sentiment.

"Oh thank God." Finn scattered away in the opposite direction.

As the song sped up some, Karofsky was very pleased that it no longer had to be a one-on-one set up. He was fine with Santana and Brittany pushing Kurt over to Blaine while it became more of a group thing. Well, for most at least. Rachel had other ideas seeing as she had already shared a few dances with both Finn and Jesse. It was only fair to dance at least one dance with all of her dates. That was the generous thing to do after all. It wasn't like there was a hidden agenda. Besides, a sped up group dance would defeat the purpose of having a private conversation. She, for once, was more than fine with ignoring the music being sung.

"You look beautiful tonight, Quinn." Rachel complimented.

Quinn smiled softly. "Um, thanks. You too." She paused to cringe at her own words. "That was terrible." She paused apologetically. "I don't really know how to do this."

"Do what?"

"Any of this." She answered tentatively. For the record, that whole faux confidence plan lasted about ten minutes into prom. "I've never…With everyone else I've ever been with, I never had to do anything. I mean, I'd tease them when it was necessary, but for the most part, I didn't need to prove anything. They were the ones who had to win me over, and I just had to wait."

Rachel frowned, momentarily overlooking Quinn's warped idea of a romantic life. "Do you think that you need to win me over?"

"No, but I know you. And I know that you like to be courted."

"Sure, when it's called for. But when I know that I already like the person, I've never seen the benefit in playing hard to get. It seems to just cause unnecessary delays." She informed. "Have you been worried about this all night?" Rachel continued, thinking of Jesse's advice on trying to figure out Quinn's thoughts for herself.

Quinn took a deep breath before explaining. "You make me nervous, Rachel."

"How so?"

"I'm constantly on edge around you because things are moving quickly and I know something's going to happen." She began. "I worry about what to say or I try to get my stomach under control when you're talking."

"So what you're saying is I give you butterflies." Rachel smiled at the now blushing Quinn. When she looked away embarrassed, it was then Rachel decided that she enjoyed dancing with people closer to her own height. Quinn didn't really have anywhere to look away to. "And what's wrong with that?"

She shrugged. "Nothing. But I don't like not being in control of what I'm feeling."

Rachel sighed lightly. She didn't fully understand Quinn's objection. She still had no idea why Quinn was so afraid of a relationship even after she's already admitted to having feelings for Rachel. It didn't make sense. How did one become so frightened by the world?

"Who hurt you, Quinn Fabray?" Rachel asked somewhat playfully, somewhat seriously.

Quinn missed the segue into banter, though. She didn't know the answer to that or even if there was one. Whenever people tended to hurt her it was always because she brought it upon herself. Either way, she really didn't want to be having those thoughts right now.

"Let's just dance, Rachel."


	22. Anticipation

**ANTICIPATION**

The ride from the airport was a gregarious one. Nothing was going to kill the excitement for their first day back in New York City. Not even their minor exhaustion. Or at least that's how it was in the van Jesse rode to the hotel in. When the three van taxis reached their destination, the gleeks exited the vehicles and grabbed their luggage from the back. Jesse was sure to grab both his and Rachel's.

"What does this remind you of?" Jesse asked her, lifting the two bags slightly. "_NYC, just got here this morning. Three bucks. Two bags. One me._"

Rachel beamed at Jesse's abrupt choice in song. Most little girls who see _Annie_ gravitate more toward the title character. Her favorite, however, was always the small cameo of Star-To-Be. "_NYC, I give you fair warning. Up there. In lights. I'll be._" She joined him, and the pair continued singing together as they maneuvered their way to the hotel.

"Why did we bring them again?" Santana muttered, earning some agreement as they all followed after the loons.

"I'm judging you." Kurt told Quinn quietly as he passed her, and they all finally headed into the hotel. And it was a _finally._

The last week had been frantic. First of all, Monday marked the beginning of the final two weeks of school. Therefore, McKinley's students –particularly its senior class– had some last minute tasks to catch up on. Yearbooks were dug out of closets for resigns and signatures yet to be acquired. (No one still knew why McKinley released their yearbooks so early in the year.) Caps and gowns needed to be ordered. Graduation parties had to be planned. Those who had yet to know for sure if they were going to pass all of their classes had to complete their extra credit assignments and cram for their finals. Locker clean outs had been on Thursday. Text books would be returned the following week. This was just for excess material. For instance, Finn had found an old brown bagged lunch in his while Brittany had found her travel sized ant farm. Though neither had been happy with their losses, these minor tasks were easily handled.

Within glee club was where most of the final anxiety was coming from. They left for Nationals on Friday morning which meant four final afternoons of practicing. Five since they ended up including Sunday despite the collective prom hangover. It wasn't that they were nervous exactly, au contraire. They were confident in the fact that they knew the numbers. It's just they wanted to be perfect given that this was their final shot. Unlike the last two years, there weren't any second chances yet to come. They needed to win Nationals this year. That had been their common goal for three years. Sometimes it was the _only_ thing that united them. If they didn't win, what exactly did that mean for them? Plus, the extra practices gave their newest-not-so-new addition some unquestionably necessary catch up time.

To Jesse's overgrown and for once warranted dismay, Karofsky had returned. In this pathetic example of a _Prodigal_ tale, Jesse played the sensible older brother while the rest of New Directions played the moronic father. Karofsky had apparently seen some error in a way of his or something (Jesse wasn't listening) and wanted to go to Nationals with them. Jesse obviously was against this while glee welcomed him back with open arms. No one other than three ordinarily gay individuals knew what the hell happened at prom. The rest just knew Karofsky protected Kurt from some bullies which led to all of them having a really gay dance. But they all thought it was cool of him to do that so they were fine with bringing him to New York even if it did have the potential to screw everything up and make their final practices longer than they needed to be. They were a team, and Karofsky was a part of it or some other idiotic sentiment.

Jesse had tried exceptionally hard to talk them out of it. But the problem was they were stubborn, and if he wasted too much time, then Karofsky wouldn't learn the numbers and he'd still have to come and then they'd really be fucked. Based on all the information he had from the last three years, sometimes Jesse wondered if New Directions subconsciously sabotaged their chances at winning. There were no other possible explanations. Anyway, Jesse –having no choice– helped prepare Karofsky to the best of his abilities. The only consolation was that the numbers Karofsky would be included in were synchronized group choreography. Nothing actually had to be changed. He just had to learn the steps and be shoved into the back. The only slight adjustment came in "Under Pressure", but it was hardly something to call a problem. Either way, on the slim chance they lose, Jesse was blaming it all on his club. Granted, he had planned this hypothetical all along, but before, he was willing to at least give himself 10% of the blame. _Not anymore._

"Welcome." The hotel's perky desk clerk greeted Jesse. "Are you here for the National Show Choir Competition?"

"We're here to win, yes." He said what was obvious. "The name is St. James."

"Well here are the rooms you ordered." The woman quickly looked up on her computer. "If you're interested, several clubs have once again broken themselves up via way of sexual orientation. Just a suggestion."

Jesse turned around to survey his club for a moment. He quickly turned back to the hotel employee. "That is much too much math for me. I think we'll just go by gender." He received the room keys and walked back over to where his club stood.

As a couple of bellhops came around to get their luggage, Jesse handed one of the key cards over to Rachel as he rejoined his team.

"Ladies, you'll be in room 502. Gentlemen, we'll be in 503. Now, ground rules for the weekend." This earned him some sighs. "As you know, you'll be here for four days this year as you'll actually move on past the first round. That means three days. Three days of nothing before we leave to go home. So please, try your hardest not to mess this up. We're in the position to win, but the only way that will happen is if you somehow refrain from being yourselves. It shouldn't be hard given that very few of you are likable. Just be someone else. Someone respectable." He implored. "I don't want any partying. No recreational drug use. No unnecessary sexual adventures. _Everyone_ will be asleep by curfew. And most of all, under any circumstances, there will be no ill-timed kisses on stage. Try and be professional for once. If you somehow feel the need for any of this, just wait until after we win. You can sleep on the flight home. I couldn't be paid to care at that point as you'll already have become meaningless to me. Now go. Frolic through the city." He directed glibly before grabbing a hold of Quinn's arm. "You are coming with me."

He led her around a corner or two until they hit a lounge section in the hotel's rather massive lobby. "Do you know what this place is?"

She frowned. "The lobby?"

"Quinn, I'm appalled that you don't have immediate recall." He shook his head. "This is where it all began. Where I found you alone and sulking. As an amateur I might add."

"Here huh?" She joked, taking a seat.

He followed her actions and sat in the chair next to hers. "Yes, it was in these very chairs that we paved the way to our turbulent summer therapy sessions. It was here that I unintentionally guaranteed myself enough headaches to warrant the occasional CAT scan." He patted the chair's armrests before getting comfortable by crossing his legs on the small table in front of them and lounging back into the chair.

"Regret your decision?"

Jesse opened his eyes to peek over at her. "Never. You?"

"Only every single day." She returned lightly.

He chuckled, shutting his eyes once again. "And in Quinn-language, I'm choosing to translate that into a thank you."

Quinn rolled her eyes before following his lead and relaxing back into her chair. As she looked around rest of the lobby, she decided that it was really odd how hotels never changed over time. This place looked exactly the same as the last time she was here. They should really do something about that. "Strangely, it doesn't feel that long ago to me. You'd think it would given everything that's changed." She mused.

"You know sometimes it still seems like I just graduated from Carmel."

"What do you think that says about us?"

"That you're depressing, I'm intelligent, and we're both attractive." They laughed together for a moment. "I think it says it's a good thing we're switching districts in a couple of months." He added on seriously.

"The two of you realize that this isn't your living room, correct?"

They both snapped their eyes back open upon hearing Rachel's voice. Neither, however, sat up much prompting her to shake her head slightly before halfway sitting on the armrest of Quinn's chair between the two.

"Oh course we know this, but it's our spot, and you're currently tainting it with your trivial presence regarding the area." Jesse told her causing a frown to appear.

"Ignore him." Quinn urged.

Rachel took this in but still had to acknowledge Jesse anyway. "Some of the team wants to know if we can tour the city today."

"I planned on it." Jesse informed. "Quinn and I need to check on some things for next year anyway. Everyone just needs to be back in their room by 9:00 and at bed by 10:00 whenever that might be." He looked to Quinn. "I never got time zones. I don't see why we can't all be on the same time. It makes no sense. It's like every other country in the world using the metric system. Why should we have to learn it here when it's their problem?"

"Illogical." Quinn joked dryly. Jesse realized none of this.

"I know. Just like schools requiring taking a foreign language course. Why? If foreigners want to come here, they should have to learn English. Not the reverse."

Quinn glanced up to share a knowing look with Rachel at this latest St. Jamesism. Rachel smiled in return, resisting the desire to run her fingers through Quinn's hair. This had been a thing lately; wanting to play with Quinn's hair. It was just, the pretty and the cleanliness and right now, the reaching distance.

"Come on." She instead hopped off the chair, pulling Quinn up with her.

"And where are we going?"

Rachel looked back at Jesse. "You're coming too." He sighed but stood up as Rachel led the way back into the direction they originally came from. "There's a surprise." She explained as they walked around the previous corners. "What would you say to seeing a real life Broadway show after our day out on the town?"

"Will you be putting it on?" Jesse joked for a moment. "Shows cost money. Money we no longer have since Karofsky's re-addition."

"Good news. It's free." Rachel pointed over to the scene in front of them.

There stood one Will Schuester chatting happily with his former group of students about Nationals. Jesse likes to think the man was blown away by their ability to have numbers prepared before the day of competition.

"Ah, there they are." Will smiled at Rachel's reappearance with the missing members. "Quinn." He enveloped her in a friendly hug.

"Uh, hey Mr. Schue." She frowned, returning the brief hug. Little weird seeing as he hasn't been her teacher for a year now, but apparently she was the only one who thought this. Honestly, she just forgot the man was a hugger.

"Jesse." Will sent a nod to his non-student.

"Will." Jesse offered his hand to shake as if not to be upstaged in the moment.

Will shook his hand with a slight frown before moving on from his confusion. "Right um…Well, I was just telling everyone that I talked to Emma, uh, Miss Pillsbury a couple of days ago to find out when you'd be getting in. I wanted to be here to welcome you back and invite you guys to a show tonight." He grinned, handing Jesse an envelope of tickets.

"He's also coming to Nationals to cheer us on." Finn informed happily.

"The more the merrier." Jesse smiled with his St. James brand of sincerity. "We'll be thrilled to go see you perform tonight. I'm sure it will be memorable for everyone involved."

"Great." Will grinned again. "Come by early and we'll give you guys a tour of an actual Broadway theater." He brightened the group up.

"Looking forward to it. We're just going to spend some time site-seeing today first."

* * *

><p>Unlike last year, Jesse viewed himself as being competent and believed in a little thing called preparation ergo New Directions didn't have to come up with what they would be performing at Nationals—<em>at Nationals<em>. So they had a day a freedom. As Jesse was aware from his Vocal Adrenaline days, this usually meant seeing New York City all while knowing you'd never get back again because you'd be trapped in the small town you hailed from. (Not personally, of course, as he had known since early childhood that he was meant for stardom but for his less than both fortunate and talented teammates.) New Directions wasn't much different. Those who would sadly probably never be back barring a miraculous string of luck, wanted to make up for last year's lost time. So with the borrowed allowances and vacation money from their doting parents (those whose parents could afford it at least), they hit the city's illustrious streets.

The first stop was advanced window shopping on Fifth Avenue. It was a dream of Kurt's to be fulfilled, and the majority vote allowed it to happen. The entire time was spent browsing and falling in love with items for sale followed by considering bodily harm after reading the prices. It was as painful as any form of forbidden love. They did have an enjoyable pit stop at FAO Schwarz in which Brittany led the charge in aging backwards. But even watching Finn, Brittany, and Sam pretend to be Power Rangers in an elevator lost its appeal after a while, and after heading out to a quick lunch, they decided to split up into groups seeing as they would never get to everywhere they intended if they stayed together at large.

From there Finn, Puck, Sam, Santana, Dave, and Brittany went to Central Park because it was free, and since the rest of the club was lame and didn't want to pool their money as a group of sixteen and get a discount rate for Madame Tussauds, they figured they'd have more fun there than walking around outside of other places that cost money they didn't have. However, Lauren, Mike, Tina, Mercedes, and Artie all headed to the Rockefeller Center for some type of a tour that stopped at _Saturday Night Live's_ studio which is why most of them were going. And while Rachel and Blaine much rather would have joined the latter group, they instead tagged along with Quinn, Jesse, and Kurt who wanted to explore their respective colleges while they had the opportunity. Or well, Kurt did. He led them to where the Fashion Institute of Technology resided. He wanted to breeze by it and at least find his resident hall. This was very important after all. This is the place where he'd begin his career as a famous designer. Either that or this would be the place where he realized that he wanted to transfer out to another school and do something different with his life. Both were fine with him.

Jesse and Quinn, on the other hand, scheduled a weekend in summer break for this sort of thing. Instead, Jesse wanted them to look at apartments he had made appointments for much to Quinn's irritation. After FIT they headed north to scope out potential neighborhoods and residences. Personally, Quinn would have rather gone to look at their future campus. Or have continued their vacation day. She refused to participate in any of this, and honestly, had no recollection of any of the apartments they had already looked at. She did, however, remember Rachel lecturing them a couple of stops back on how one should always turn on lights and faucets when looking to rent just to make sure everything was in order. It was considerably adorable mainly because Quinn had no idea why Rachel had any reason to know that sort of a thing.

Thankfully (in Quinn's opinion) after a couple of hours of this, they had to start heading back to the hotel to get dressed for the evening. Currently Jesse, Quinn, and Rachel had the pleasure of walking a few yards behind Kurt and Blaine. They were having a rather loud discussion about next year and where they will and will not be. As far as couple's squabbles go, it was a pretty boring one to eavesdrop on.

"So I guess it looks like Blaine won't be joining us." Jesse acknowledged. "I should at least feign sadness."

"Those of us who are friends with Blaine are actually affected by this you know." Rachel reminded.

"I don't think I've ever had a conversation with him." Quinn frowned, trying to remember if she did indeed ever have a private conversation with the boy.

"Well it has an effect on me and Kurt. And Blaine." Rachel added on.

"He's going to be singing for a record producer. I imagine Blaine will have no trouble forgetting about the rest of us in a month or so." Jesse sensibly downplayed. "Frankly, I just want to know where I was the night this apparent producer attended an open mic night. I'm much better than Blaine."

"Despite the arrogance, he does have a point. Isn't this a good opportunity?" Quinn asked her.

"Of course. But I'll still miss him."

They listened to the boyfriends continue to bicker in front of them before Jesse decided he was bored with them.

"That last place was nice." He began. "The windows all had screens. No wall had a hole in it. And it had working electricity."

"I still don't see why you're willing to spend so much money on an apartment when you could just stay in a dorm." Rachel repeated her same grievance from earlier.

"Financially, we'll be paying just over what you'll be paying for your room and board next year spilt in half between the two of us. CCNY has a waitlist. We won't have any less than desirable roommates. We'll each have our own rooms. We'll have our own bathroom. Something my last dorm did not have. It was communal showers. As in shared. With many, many other people."

"He's been practicing that." Quinn told Rachel quietly.

"It's just better this way, Rachel." Jesse continued. "An apartment gets us more."

"Most NYU dorm rooms have their own bathroom." Rachel boasted her side of the argument. "It's because NYU dormitories have been converted from old apartment buildings. We have our own laundry rooms a-and their rooms are all spacious. I'll be in Third North. It'll be filled with several fellow Tisch students. A.K.A. my competition."

Quinn shook her head fondly at Rachel's excitement. Jesse didn't share this sentiment at the moment.

"Well. Lah-di-dah." He mocked.

Quinn glanced back at Rachel. "I like the idea of having my own apartment."

"You haven't seemed excited since we've begun looking." Jesse pointed out, and Quinn rolled her eyes at being interrupted.

"Yes, because it's currently pointless. It's not like other people don't want to rent these places. They won't be here when we actually move here."

"No, but it'll give us an idea of what our lives will look like when that time does finally come."

Rachel nodded along. "Think of it as method acting, Quinn. By being here, you'll be able to envision your life next year clearly."

"I would love to master method acting." Jesse began longingly. "The finest actors to ever act are method actors. Brando, Pacino… Sadly, each time I've tried I grew to hate my character's life based on how substandard it was to my own."

"Personally, I always struggled more with the idea of falling in love with the character's lifestyle and not being able to leave it."

"Possible. But really, roles that aren't tragic and flawed are forgettable."

"True. But let me ask you this. What if it's a highly dark though dynamic character that lives an ideal lifestyle yet falls to the vices that surround them?"

"Interesting." He concluded. "Particularly since that if you reverse it, it would be the classic Depression Era feel good story. Those always sell."

"I'm starting to get a _real_ clear vision of next year." Quinn interjected. Jesse simply rolled his eyes while Rachel was happy to link arms with the girl.

She and Quinn had been pleasantly free of complications and thought provoking moments recently. Well, not entirely free. There were plenty of thoughts. They just happened to be happy ones. In that regard, prom had done wonders. Still, Rachel wanted to spend some time with Quinn. Time that wasn't shared with Jesse or Kurt or Blaine or anyone else. It had been awhile since she and Quinn sought the other's presence without a definite reason for doing so. It'd be nice to just _be_ for a change. Rachel was pretty sure people did this sort of a thing. And usually that pushed relationships forward.

So help her Barbra, but she only had so much patience to go around. She gave it a day or two before she would outwardly demand to know why Quinn hadn't yet asked her out on a date or hadn't tried to kiss her or heck, tried to take advantage of her in vulnerable, open states. Rachel had oh-so-subtly given her several opportunities in recent days. Never in any of her previous relationships had it taken this long for the pursuit of physical contact. At this point in her past romances, Finn was already experiencing his "mailman" issues, Jesse was pressuring her for sex, and Noah was discouraged by the fact that she wouldn't let him get to second base. And yes, she respected that Quinn was…_Quinn_ which of course meant everything was, well, choose your adjective to describe the blonde but still.

Rachel doesn't seem to recall any of Quinn's own previous relationships to take this long either. She was dating Sam after one duet, and everyone knows what happened with Noah, though Rachel didn't see the logic in counting him as a relationship. And actually, she wasn't too sure about Quinn's relationship with Finn either. The first time was pre-Rachel, and the second happened in secret…Um, but yeah. This was taking too long which made no sense given Quinn's recent discovers in sexuality. Being gay (Though, she was using this term loosely since it was Jesse's label, and she had yet to hear Quinn define herself.), why would Quinn rush into relationships containing boys but delay the one with a female she had stated having feelings for?

Unless of course this was being done on Rachel's behalf in which flowers of some kind were definitely earned. _Wow_. This was fun. She never imagined being able to buy flowers for her romantic interest before. She obviously never could have done this in the past. It was interesting. What else could she buy Quinn that she herself could enjoy? Clothes? Did girlfriends share clothes? Boyfriends gave their girlfriends lettermans. Except this exchange would keep everyone fashionable and hands would actually come through sleeves. _Wow_. This girlfriend approach was turning out to be not only fun and enchanting but also practical. This information should be given out sooner. It's pertinent! What was wrong with adults? She would definitely be having a discussion with her fathers about this.

Anyway, to return to her gripe, she and Quinn needed a push. Alone. The only problem was the next two days were Nationals, and then they had their final week in school. She was _not_ okay with waiting all the way until summer break. Today would have been perfect. Too bad other people gave them things to do because before they knew it, everyone was back at home base to get ready to go to dinner and then see Mr. Schuester. The girls were currently in their room taking turns getting dressed in their bathroom. So far Lauren and Mercedes had accomplished the task while Tina was up to bat. Quinn was reading her book-for-the-plane on a bed while Santana lounged on the other end. Rachel was sitting primly and awkwardly on the other bed with Brittany who was quite comfortable sitting cross-legged in the middle of the mattress while playing with the stuffed hamster named Peanut she purchased earlier.

"Do you think Mr. Schue will let us on stage with him to sing? He used to do it all the time to us."

"B, I don't think that's how Broadway works." Santana told her.

"But we're way better than him."

"Why don't you try asking someone who has tried starring in a show from the audience?" Lauren advised from her cot. "Now, out of the six of us in this room which one do you think has the best chance of making this hypothetical real?"

Everyone slowly looked in Rachel's general direction.

Rachel glared at the girl who prompted this. "I'll have you know, Lauren, that I have never once offered to take someone's role on Broadway from the audience. Though I have no doubt that I could if asked, the mere thought is insulting to those in the business."

"So then you aren't the crazy girl who got banned from The Sunnyside Theater for harassing the lead in last fall's production of _Chicago_ about taking over as her abrupt understudy?"

She looked at Lauren with minor shock. "I don't know how you know this, but I'd hardly compare a local Lima community theater to Broadway." She defended and then glanced at Quinn seeing as she was the only one who was smiling at this news. "The so-called actress was stifling the role of Roxie Hart. It pained me to watch it. Besides, it's why intermissions were created."

Santana scowled. "How have you not been committed yet?"

Quinn sent the other girl a glare. "How have you not been incarcerated?"

"I already hate everything about you two."

"Yeah, we know." Mercedes chuckled from the other side of the room. "You hate everybody and everything other than the bubbly blonde sitting across from you. Now, which one should I go with?" She held up her bracelet options of the night.

"Aw, are you picking out your weave for the night?" Santana taunted, not turning around to look at Mercedes.

"Don't pretend like I'm the only one who has one."

"Well why don't you come see if my hair is real or not? Hopefully you'll cut off a finger or two."

"Oh right, I forgot. _Wolverine Head_."

"Ugh. Spend time with your dork of a boyfriend much? Don't know how. When I dated him, I constantly had to pinch myself to stay awake."

"Since that you're _gay_ that makes sense."

Santana rolled her eyes before moving on. "Well what about you, Q? Spam ever bore you?"

She sighed. "Don't drag me into this."

"Excuse you. You're the one who dragged Sam into this club in the first place."

"No, actually I think that was Finn. Why don't you go ask him?"

"Wait. Hudson? You mean to say that glee is even gayer than everyone thinks? _No way_."

"The gold one, Mercedes." Rachel hastily interrupted whatever it was that was working its way through Santana's demonic mind. "Definitely the gold one."

"You think?" Mercedes returned.

"Absolutely. It goes wonderfully with your darker skin tone."

Mercedes nodded at Rachel's assessment and proceeded to go with the silver one given Rachel's taste. Rachel rolled her eyes at this exchange while Tina returned now fully dressed and ready for the night.

"Bathroom's free." She announced helpfully.

"Question, Cohen-Cohen-Chang-Chang." Santana stopped Tina, holding up her pointer finger. "How gay do you think glee is?"

"Um…what, uh-" The fake stutter returned with authenticity.

"It's just a simple question we're asking."

"What is your problem?" Quinn suddenly snapped.

"Problem? I don't have a problem. Really, Q. I think we should talk about these things. It will bond us closer together for the next two days." Santana nodded sagely before practicing her polite-smile. "Hey, you haven't answered. How gay do _you_ think glee is? You know, after all the recent developments."

"Why are we asking how gay glee is?" Brittany questioned. "I mean, it's like super-gay. Like we could all be a team of gay heroes that went around in shady neighborhoods to save puppies. Especially after prom."

"Yeah, but that was just for Kurt. It doesn't mean we're all gay now." Mercedes spoke offhandedly, finishing up her makeup.

"It doesn't?" Santana mock-frowned.

Quinn narrowed her eyes. Something had obviously ruined her, well, friend's day. Which of course meant displaced anger for the rest of them. _Yay_. "What would we be called?" She questioned Brittany, looking for a distraction. "If we were a team of gay superheroes."

Brittany frowned. "I don't know. But I wanna be the captain." She turned to Santana. "You can be my tennille."

Santana smiled despite herself before forcing her attention back onto everyone else. "Is someone going to get dressed?"

"It's Rachel's turn." Lauren reminded.

"Then go." Santana directed Rachel. "We don't have all night, and I don't want to get stuck here while you attempt to render everyone speechless with a new line of OshKosh wear."

Rachel ignored Santana's mood and looked over to Quinn. "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure." Quinn set down her book and followed after Rachel into the bathroom.

Rachel shut the door behind them, and Quinn waited for her to turn around in order to offer some type of explanation for Santana's behavior. However, Rachel decided to say something that caught her off guard.

"Don't get dressed."

Quinn frowned, amused. "Do I get to ask why?"

She stepped forward, reaching out for one of Quinn's hands. "I was just hoping that maybe you and I could do something together. Here."

"What about the show?"

"There will be other shows. I looked it up, and _CROSSRHODES_ doesn't seem to be going anywhere despite less than satisfactory reviews."

"What about Mr. Schue? You don't think that would be a little rude to do to him?"

Rachel lost her steam. "You're right. It'd be completely inconsiderate of us. We'll go and-"

"I was just kidding." Quinn giggled quietly, swinging their arms once. "We should still get dressed, though. We'll go out somewhere. Do something."

"Go where?" Her face lit back up.

She shrugged. "Where do you want to go? Between the two of us I'm sure you've studied New York City much more extensively than I have."

"True."

"Just one thing, how exactly are we going to get out of this? If we stay behind, it's guaranteed that someone else will bail too."

"Ah, but not after we explain the precaution to stay behind in the hotel rooms should some of our opposing teams realize we're the favorites and decide to sabotage us in a very Tonya Harding manner. Not on us of course but our rooms." She paused at the look Quinn was sending her. "Okay, so it needs some work, but we could just talk to Jesse and make it appear as if he's keeping us behind for some reason."

"I'll come up with something." Quinn volunteered, and Rachel grinned at this. Granted, she could better her own made up excuse, but it was nice having backup. Particularly, someone who was as tenured in scheming as Quinn was. Maybe they could start a league. There were two person leagues, right?

While Rachel continued to contemplate these very important facts of life, Quinn took this time to tug Rachel a little bit closer. Happy to have the other girl's full attention, she licked her lips before smirking and leaning forward some.

"Get dressed, Berry." Quinn walked past her and out of the bathroom, pleased to know that Rachel was not immune to her teasing prowess. _Quite the useful information._

* * *

><p>As it turned out, Rachel was very tired from the day's earlier events, and as their leading performer over the next two days, Jesse thought it'd be best for her to get extra rest and nourishment. Per Rachel's request, Quinn was to stay behind because, one, it was <em>incredibly<em> unfair that she would be the only one missing Mr. Schuester's musical just because Jesse was being paranoid. And two, it felt safer to stay behind with another person rather than spending a couple hours alone in a foreign New York City hotel room. Both were also _very_ displeased that they would have to change their clothes all over again given Jesse's lack of planning. Jesse was pleased with none of this. He did not enjoy his involvement within the lie. Nor did he enjoy the fact that he still had to go see the show. However, Quinn did not enjoy the fact that Jesse convinced her mother it'd be a good project to repaint their house seeing as it's led to plastic lining most of her walls. Therefore, Rachel and Quinn were free to stay behind.

Initially, Quinn wasn't sure what to expect going into the night. And telling Rachel to get dressed up, leaving her to pick out what they were going to do, probably not her best idea. Of course neither was teasing her. Rachel was clearly someone who liked the idea of forwardness. Quinn really should have thought that through. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy the added attention, quite the opposite. She just didn't want any accelerated progression. Quinn needed to maintain some semblance of control over everything. Because the _second_ she handed that over to Rachel, she was done for. It wouldn't even be funny how fast she'd fall to Rachel's whim. Plus, Rachel was, um, _Rachel_. Thoughts tended to get exaggerated or romanticized in that head of hers. Quinn didn't like the notion of Rachel blindly leading her into whatever said head came up with. Luckily for her, she was remaining in complete control and didn't already relinquish these rights or anything. _Oh._ _Right._

Thankfully, Rachel didn't get too extravagant. They had dinner at a small restaurant they found not too far from the hotel they were staying at. (And Quinn was really starting to fall in love with the fact that everything was not too far away. It was completely unlike Lima where you had to drive to everything other than a convenience store here or there.) Once their meal was over with, Rachel thought it would be enjoyable to walk around the city. And by city she meant the Theater District. ("Because how amazing is it that the National Show Choir Board has the foresight to always host Nationals so close to the Great White Way, Quinn?") Admittedly, it was much more fun than when Jesse tried this with her last year. Plus, the majority of their night was spent people-watching anyway. It was an amazing hobby to have. They both agreed that it was not at all weird. Besides, who doesn't want to figure out why girl-in-red-sweater won't give guy-with-Knicks-hat his keys back?

They went back to the hotel at their planned time in order to beat the rest of New Directions back. It was unwillingly done. They were having a good time and neither wanted it to end by returning to a stuffy hotel room. This is perhaps why Rachel extended their conversation-walk by pulling them down to sit in a bench outside the hotel's main entrance. It was close enough to maintain the pretense that they got back in time but far enough to still talk privately away from all the commotion.

"Are you nervous?" Quinn asked Rachel. _Stupidly._ _Way to specify what you're talking about. _"About tomorrow. Well, and Sunday." She cleared up.

"Some." She deliberated. "I'm always a little bit nervous even when fully confident. I don't think that will ever change." If so, it probably would've happened by now since her talent continues to grow with each passing day. "What about you?"

"Nope. Why would I be? I don't have much to do unlike yourself who has what was it, everything to do." Quinn teased playfully.

"Does that bother you?"

"You mean having no responsibility for glee?" She questioned then chuckled. "No. Should it?"

"I don't know. Outside of mandatory participation like duets week you haven't really sung anything. Given that it _is_ show choir, it's not a great assumption to say those involved would want to sing, at least during the competitions." Rachel paused. "Would you really not have come back if it weren't for Jesse?" This was not something she understood back when she first heard of these facts. The glee club had been their epicenter the last two years. "Glee is _glee_."

Quinn looked away from Rachel's glee-smile. She wished she could return the notion, but glee didn't hold the same meaning for her as it did for Rachel. Truthfully, she wasn't sure what she would have done had Jesse not taken over. If anything, she would have rejoined only because she didn't have any other attachments at McKinley. Not that it would have mattered in the long run. Quinn would place good money on the fact that New Directions would have dissolved had they never gotten another leader after Mr. Schue's departure. Glee wasn't built to survive being a democracy.

For a few moments, they continued to sit in silence over this. The only thing that could be heard was the rustlings within the street ahead of them. While Quinn thought, Rachel simply continued to wait for a response or a change in subject. She'd prefer the former.

"I was so angry last year, Rachel." Quinn eventually whispered.

Rachel watched as Quinn continued to stare off somewhere in front of them. It was as if Quinn was entering into her own little flashback sequence.

"There wasn't one person in my life that I wasn't mad at, and glee just didn't mean anything to me anymore." Though, to be fair, nothing mattered to her toward the end of last year. "I had to watch Finn go after you only days after we broke up like I didn't even matter." Her face hardened with resentment at this. Honestly, if she thought about it long enough, a part of her still wanted to punch Finn Hudson. "Santana had Brittany and you had Finn and Puck had Lauren. Everyone else was happy, and I just remember feeling so…"

Rachel waited for Quinn to finish her thought, but when nothing came, she softly prompted her to continue. "Feeling what?"

"Isolated." Quinn finally found her word. "I was surrounded by people and I was a mess and no one cared enough to notice. And I get now that that was all my fault, but at the time I was irrationally mad at glee. Everyone always preached about how glee was a family, but it didn't seem like it to me so I grew to hate it. All while still wanting to be a part of it and it just– I was seriously a mess." She decided that was an understatement as she thought back over poor plans of sabotage and haircuts and mini-breakdowns that weren't even done correctly. God, she wasn't even upset about the right thing. All of her relationship woes stemmed from the fact that she never actually loved anyone. Not the reverse. "It sucks figuring out that everything that hurts you is your own doing."

As Rachel tried to think up a response, she reached over to thread her fingers through blonde locks. After all, she did finally have a legitimate reason to do so. It provided comfort, and it got Quinn to look at her again. It wasn't even a stretch.

"As most are aware, I know what loneliness feels like, Quinn." She began quietly. "I mean, when glee began I was an outcast in a supposed group of outcasts. The only person in school who sought to talk to me was Jacob Ben Israel, and I'm hesitant to count that seeing as it was usually to benefit his own need for perverted desires. I detested coming to school every day."

"Which is something else I'm responsible for. At least partially."

Rachel sighed at this train of thought. It was hardly her intention. "That was a long time ago."

"Not that long."

"Maybe, but I don't seem to remember knowing you before high school which doesn't explain why I didn't have any friends then either."

Quinn nodded once and then stood up because distance seemed like a pretty good idea right now. Distance was much better for breathing.

She turned back around to face Rachel from her new spot, letting out an empty laugh. "So this is your first real dealing of what Jesse likes to call my ideal Freudian model. What do you think?"

Rachel stood up herself, though she didn't see any need for humor at this very second. "I think it's troubling. Not to mention unfounded." She paced over to her across the sidewalk. "Being lonely can't solely be placed onto your shoulders. That's not your fault, Quinn."

"Why not?" Quinn narrowed her eyes in skepticism. "I push people away or I disappoint them. That's what I do."

"Well you haven't pushed Jesse away." Rachel remarked, stepping closer almost to prove her point. "Or myself for that matter."

"Not for lack of trying." She muttered.

"So then maybe it's not about you. Maybe it's about the other person being willing enough to come back." She half-shrugged before smiling some. "I'm right about these things. Most things actually. I have been a top McKinley debater for four consecutive years now after all."

Quinn tilted her head quizzically. "The McKinley High Debate Team?"

"It's an atrocious club. But I do go into every argument confident that I will win." She grinned proudly.

"Oh so that's how this is going to be?" Quinn bit her tongue. "You wining all the arguments and starting fancy actor discussions with people who aren't me?"

"You should just get used to it now. Although feel free to jump into the discussions, Quinn. Outside opinions are always welcomed."

Quinn smiled gradually. She should _just get used to it_. Because that's what people did when they knew things weren't going to change. _This _wasn't going to change. She and Rachel were going to have a relationship. Everything else would be different, but they would be fine.

"Quinn?"

"Hmm?"

"I know I told you that you didn't need to be ready for anything, and I have no desire to force you into anything or make you feel as if I'm placing some type of an ultimatum over you, but if you don't kiss me soon, I fear that I may explode." She rambled anxiously.

Quinn bit her lip. "No pressure." She quipped.

Rachel wasn't sure if that was supposed to make her feel guilty or not, but she decided to use that skill she has that allows her to disregard her pesky morals. Not needing to dwell, she moved closer into Quinn who, as previously stated, wasn't going to win this. (Or anything.) Quinn, for her part, seemed to understand this if her line of sight was anything to go by.

Quinn continued to stare at Rachel's mouth, leaning in. And how had she never noticed Rachel's lips before? Okay, fine. She had noticed. Several times in fact but definitely never acknowledged. Which she should have because they were kind of beautiful. God, she was terrible at this gay thing. She seriously needed to reevaluate her attraction to this girl. Or, you know, evaluate at all.

At first contact, Quinn thought that she finally got it. Suddenly, it finally made sense why everyone was always chasing this. This wasn't an obligation or an expectation or an easy way to better her reputation. This was real. And it felt amazing. She was acutely aware of everything. Of how Rachel's hands were bunching up her dress. Of how her own hands couldn't actually find a place to reside but right now were getting comfortable on Rachel's waist. She could determine the exact amount of space between their feet if she had to. And yet, if a bus were to crash on the corner, she probably wouldn't even notice.

Breathless and overwhelmed, Quinn pulled away slightly to give a well-deserved sigh. But that was all she got before happy hands were yanking her back in.

Rachel smiled into the kiss because _was this what next year was going to be like? _Were she and Quinn just going to have city dates that resulted in this moment? Maybe Quinn would spend her evenings dropping Rachel off at her dorm with a good night kiss. Except no, because given the distance between NYU and where Quinn and Jesse were searching earlier, Rachel would panic until she heard back from the girl, stating that she had gotten home safely. Maybe she could practice the art of sneaking Quinn into her dorm instead. _Regularly_. _Like nightly_. It was quite the problem they needed to solve.

Quinn leaned back as she felt Rachel laughing against her. "What?"

Rachel shook away the question before placing a chaste kiss onto Quinn's mouth.

"This is our future, Quinn." She explained softly before pulling on her grip some. "Have I mentioned how glad I am that you decided on New York?"

Quinn put a playful frown on as her eyes shifted, seemingly trying to remember this answer. "No actually, I don't think you have."

"Terrible mistake on my part."

"Okay, can we kill the stripped sight of perversion please?" Santana's distant voice cut through them. "It's bad enough I just spent the last hour watching Mr. Schue mack on the middle-aged."

The girls separated at the intrusion. There came the entire glee club who probably would have not even noticed them if not for Santana's scent for possible destruction. _Of course. _

"Quinn and I were just-"

"Taking an evening stroll?" Jesse interrupted on their behalf. "I'm quite surprised. And here I thought you stayed behind for your team, Rachel. It's very unprofessional. And Quinn, letting her leave the room when you knew our star needed rest. Never go into management. Unless it's that of a reality television star."

"Not cool, guys." Sam shook his head in disapproval.

"Well if we lose, we know who to blame." Kurt pointed over to where Rachel and Quinn stood. "Les tourtereaux."

Brittany looked to Santana. "What did he say?"

"I don't know. I don't speak gay." She shrugged, earning a look from just about everybody. She rolled her eyes before explaining. "The European version of gay."

"I said they were the lazies." Kurt told the ever unwitting blonde.

"Funny, I thought you called them lovebirds." Lauren mused.

"Shoot. Did I?" He clicked his tongue sarcastically before glancing to Blaine next to him. "And here I thought I was improving."

If he cared enough to look, he would have taken notice to the two glares he was receiving on his right.

"Dude, did you even take French?" Puck laughed.

Artie frowned. "That was French?"

"I thought it was Hispanic." Brittany agreed with the confusion.

"Hispanic isn't a language." Finn corrected her.

Santana glared at him. "Your face isn't a language."

Mercedes snorted. "Someone's losing her magic touch of insults."

"Shut up. I just wasted two hours of my life watching something that was the funniest thing I've ever seen. The April Rhode's story is the most pathetic piece of tragedy that you just want to wet yourself it's so funny. Except the only problem was the damn usher kept telling me to be quiet because it wasn't actually supposed to be a comedy."

Jesse thought this over. It felt like a fair assessment. "Ever think of becoming a critic?" He asked Santana.

"Was it really that bad?" Quinn interrupted Jesse.

"You didn't miss much."

Mike shrugged. "I thought it was pretty awesome."

"Yeah, me too." Finn grinned. "We got to see Mr. Schue perform."

"Which was basically the only good thing about it." Tina argued.

"Except for those of us who never had him as a teacher and therefore don't care." Karofsky shrugged and turned around to go into the building, causing several to follow behind him.

"He's quickly becoming my favorite." Jesse informed.

Rachel frowned. "Well it couldn't have been that awful."

"No, it wasn't. Here, check this out." Finn handed her over his program before going into a recap which was then argued by several of his teammates.

While the rest of the gleeks finished walking through the hotel's entrance, Quinn held Jesse behind for a moment.

"You know I was kidding earlier, right?"

He offered this a bemused frown. "Is there a specific earlier you have in mind?"

"In the lobby. When I said I regretted your ridiculous idea of therapy." She explained. "I wasn't serious."

Jesse chuckled lightly at her apparent worry before swinging an arm over her shoulders and guiding her into the hotel. "Someone's had an interesting night. I'd ask but then I would have to know. Frankly, I'm just not inquisitive enough to hear about you and Rachel."

"I'm okay with that."

"Good. Because I'd appreciate the drama staying at a minimum. Nationals start tomorrow, and we're set to take first place." He sighed pleasantly. "We're so close, Quinn. I can practically smell everyone else's defeat."

"Then here's to tomorrow."

"I'll toast it with you once we've won."

She sent him a small smirk. "I'm holding you to it."


	23. Destination

**DESTINATION**

They were supposed to wake up at six. (Of course they were also supposed to be in bed by ten, but that didn't necessarily happen either.) Jesse wanted them all up and to be showered and dressed so they could get a quick breakfast before getting ready for the first day of Nationals which was set to begin at noon. As far as the girls went, Tina was the first to follow orders, but it was only so she could spend a private morning with Mike. Rachel went next. (She was the only one who saw Jesse's point.) Brittany was currently in the shower, but it was nowhere near as fun of a shower as she wanted it to be. She was very upset over the fact that Santana didn't want to conserve water and shower with her. Santana, meanwhile, was still in one of the beds, shutting the world out from underneath a pillow. Mercedes was still asleep on the other one, and Lauren was still passed out on her cot. Which left Quinn. _And where was Quinn?_

Rachel scanned the girls' room after reentering. It took her a moment before she spotted the top of a blonde head resting on a pillow behind the room's set of chairs. When she had left a little while ago, Quinn had been resting in the aforementioned chairs.

It hadn't been a peaceful night for any of them. (Aside from Lauren). Last year, it was sleep where you dropped. This year, under Jesse's orders, everyone had to be in a bed as it would damage their bodies in dance if they weren't. This meant three to a bed, and when they were going to sleep, the set up was fine until they all agreed that it'd be safer for Santana and Brittany to sleep in separate beds just in case they had problems keeping their hands to themselves. Neither was fine with this as Brittany just wanted to snuggle, and Santana simply never liked being told what to do. She then went on to make some very unsubtle protests about Rachel and Quinn also not being allowed to sleep in the same bed which came off as making no sense given that both girls already declined sleeping in the same spot during the original set up anyway.

Once the new sleeping arrangements were in order, absolutely nothing got easier. In bed number two, Santana and Mercedes kept fighting with each other for space until Quinn had enough and grabbed a pillow and a throw blanket in order to move over to the chairs. Unlike Jesse's paranoia tried to predict, Quinn was in good enough shape where she could sleep anywhere and not wake up with her back as stiff as a board. Still, this didn't cause Mercedes or Santana to act maturely, and eventually, Mercedes was traded for Tina since Santana Lopez was never going to share a bed with Rachel Berry unless she was beyond drunk and desperate. And as far as Rachel could tell this morning, the boys didn't have it any easier. (She did, however, enjoy the fact that Jesse slept in a sleeping bag.)

Rachel walked across the room as silently as she could, set on waking Quinn up first (because they did all need to get up) but stopped when it was clear that the girl was already awake.

"Why are you laying on the floor?"

"I got tired of the chair." Quinn explained before she sat up sluggishly and leaned against the back of said chair behind her.

Rachel sat down next to her, speaking quietly. "We have two beds available."

"More like occupied." Quinn smiled lazily. "Where'd you go?"

"Jesse was very displeased that Tina and I are the only ones ready. Particularly since the boys didn't seem to be fairing much better. They're currently beating us three to two." She explained.

"Well Brittany's still in the shower. So I think we're tied." Quinn sent the girl another smile before sitting up straighter.

They hadn't had an actual conversation since they went out last night simply because the rest of the glee club was busy existing. Privacy had ceased to remain, and two people in a bathroom made for one was just plain obvious. She had still wanted to talk, though, maybe amongst other things. And, well, they _were_ basically alone now.

Rachel halted Quinn's forward progress with a hand to the girl's shoulder. "Have you washed up yet?"

She frowned. "No."

"Then I'm sorry, Quinn," Rachel dropped her hand, "but you have morning-breath."

"And this is off-putting to you?" She returned slowly.

"It's very important to me that the person I'm kissing has a clean mouth. I enjoy practicing good hygiene and all-around cleanliness. It's better this way. Both parties garner more pleasure."

"Oh," was all Quinn responded with. She briefly wondered if Rachel made the person she was with carry around mouthwash or something because she really doesn't remember Finn ever being minty fresh.

"And you're okay with this?" Rachel checked with a smile. Finn had been very disappointed when she introduced this rule.

"No, not at all." Quinn answered plainly. Rachel lost her smile at this. "But I'm fully confident that you'll be changing your mind about this eventually."

"You do?" She challenged Quinn jokingly.

Quinn nodded skillfully before dropping her voice, inching in in spite of Rachel. "I'm very hard to resist."

Rachel just suppressed a whimper because that was so very and unfairly true. And worse, Quinn clearly knew this about herself. _Terrible disadvantage._

"Yes, well your breath isn't." Rachel said at last, though it wasn't even true. Of course Quinn Fabray's breath wouldn't smell. The world was just unfair about these sorts of things as well.

"Your loss. I guess you'll just have to be okay with that fact that soon everyone will be up, and we probably won't be alone again until we get _home_." She drawled with a faux frown as she tilted her head.

Rachel inhaled deeply but made sure to keep up her apparent apathy. "I guess I will."

Quinn smirked in return until shuffling interrupted them. They both lost their smiles.

"Please stop." Lauren grunted from the corner just ahead of them. "I can't listen to that this early. It's like watching the news instead of cartoons over breakfast." She chided. "You're both terrible at flirting. How you got each other to switch teams will forever be the most boring McKinley mystery. Although, as people, I find you much more interesting now than you were last week."

"Well thank you, Lauren, but there's nothing going on between Quinn and I. A-and we weren't flirting." Rachel added on for good measure.

Lauren reached over the side of her cot and pulled out her glasses before putting them on. She sat back up to continue speaking. "As a club, no one in glee can pull off being subtle other than yours truly. And as for secrets, I don't think one's ever been kept. You can relax, though. We're also collectively stupid, and I don't think anyone other than Hummel knows. And Puckerman of course. I enjoy keeping my man happy, and he was very receptive to this news last night."

Quinn cringed in repulsion. While she wasn't exactly happy that someone else apparently knew about her and Rachel and didn't exactly want to confirm anything, she really couldn't overlook what Lauren just said. "That is not something I needed to know."

"And I didn't need to wake up to your sad attempt at flirting."

"We were not flirting." Rachel once again corrected before their attention was all pulled elsewhere.

"Fuck." Santana grumbled loudly from beneath her pillow before roughly tossing it aside and sitting up. "Do you all not see that it's morning?"

"Yes, a morning in which we're all supposed to be up and ready to go to breakfast." Rachel returned.

"Stop talking." Santana quickly directed. "First of all, not that I ever want to agree with Zizesized, but that gross, little thing you've got going? Yeah, more people know about it than people who don't." She stopped and took the time to roll her eyes. "Second, it's morning. We should be sleeping. I say we skip breakfast and just wake up later to get ready."

"Santana," Rachel began tentatively, "I know that you and food don't necessarily have a good relationship-"

"Okay, I'm going to choke you."

Apparently Santana wasn't joking because she was out of bed as quickly as Rachel and Quinn where on their feet, using the chairs as a barrier. Lauren seemed to thoroughly enjoy all of this.

"This is Nationals." Rachel huffed, hands on her hips. "I understand that you had a terrible night sleeping wise, but we should respectively be ready for the day."

"Fine." Santana scoffed. She hated when life forced her into agreeing with Rachel. "You're right. We should all be awake." She shrugged and just to make herself feel better, walked over to where Mercedes still laid sleeping and leaned over the girl's ear. "UP!"

"Oh _hell_ no!" Mercedes shouted, prompting Rachel to sigh, Lauren to look on in entertainment, and Quinn to simply ignore everything.

Once all the members of New Directions were finally dressed for the day, breakfast became brunch given the time. Some of them were happy about this because then they wouldn't be hungry again by the time they eventually had to go on stage later in the day. Or at least they were happy before Jesse laid down some restrictions on what they could and could not ingest. Eggs were out along with anything else that could cause people to throw up or plump up by the time of competition. Also, everything that was okayed was to be eaten in small portions. For every member that had at one time been a cheerio, it had been an annoyingly familiar morning.

When brunch was over with, they once again all had to change. This time into one of their competition outfits of the weekend. (They weren't allowed to wear them before eating due to the fact that Jesse was afraid one of them would spill.) The second changing period took a considerable less amount of time since they were all wide awake now. This all led to nothing but waiting around in one of the hotel rooms. They had about thirty minutes to kill before they had to leave for the auditorium where Nationals was being hosted. Since they were all too anxious to make small talk and had no original songs to write, they decided on playing hangman. First up were song titles, but then they had to quit once everyone began pointing out how much better a certain song would have been for Nationals. The second round was movies, but that only led to arguments on what were deemed watchable or not. Their final round was Phrases Lord Tubbington Said Last Friday. Suffice to say, they were all hanged.

When it came time to finally (and thankfully) leave, it was just a short walk two blocks away. Like always, nothing seemed to be all that different from the competition that took place the year before this one. The first day was obviously the longest which is why it started so early in the day. No one actually took stage until 12:30, but everyone needed to check in and learn when they would be going on. New Directions fell somewhere to the middle of the pack which was unfortunate. Jesse hoped that they would go on early so the lesser half of the club wouldn't succumb to nerves. Instead, they had to wait for about twenty choirs to finish before them. He had a plan to rectify this, however. He planned on finding use for Schuester and would ask the man as soon as he got there to take small groups of New Directions out to the building's lobby every couple of sets. Jesse, of course, had to stay inside to eye the competition, but at least this way, they'd have something to distract them from their own upcoming performance.

Rachel walked through the building's lobby and stopped next to her friend who seemed to be keen on taking in the event. "Everything you expected it to be?"

Blaine laughed lightly. "Yeah, actually. I've waited a really long time for this, you know?" He paused, looking back at the scene in front of them. He'd definitely have to take photos tomorrow for his old Warbler pals. "This is the goal."

"I think we all have." She agreed and surveyed the area herself. She stopped on Finn and Kurt in a conversation not too far away. "He's not really mad at you." Blaine looked back over at her. "Kurt. He knows that you have a once in a lifetime opportunity. He's just upset right now."

"I know, but I think he feels that I'm taking him for granted." Rachel gave him a questing glance so he explained further. "He didn't make me choose between himself and the job so I think he feels that it was an easy decision because regardless, I wasn't losing my boyfriend."

"Well if he had given you an ultimatum, what would you have done?"

"That's not even a question, Rachel. I'd be coming here with you guys."

"Then tell him this."

"I have, but like you said, he's upset right now."

"Well no one ever said relationships were easy, Blaine." She joked.

"Speaking from past experience?" Blaine returned the humor. "Or maybe current events." He hinted before smiling as she looked away. "You're blushing." He laughed teasingly.

"I am not." She snapped her attention back over to him. "As a future actress, I have full control over the flush tones of my face."

"So then what are you guys?" He asked, still chuckling some. "You know, officially. Are you dating or are you still in that in between phase or are-"

"I get it." She quickly stopped him. She really didn't need those thoughts right now.

"My offer to talk always stands."

"I know." She sent him a grateful smile. She really would miss Blaine next year. Kurt should have done his job as a romantic lead and given Blaine the ultimatum.

Rachel's melancholic thoughts were interrupted by the announcement that the first round was due to start.

Blaine took a deep breath. "Well this is it."

She nodded, and he reached his arm over to lead her into the auditorium with the rest of the people in this building. They got about ten feet before someone was stopping them.

Jesse looked to Blaine first. "Scram." Blaine shrugged before leaving Rachel there apologetically. He didn't like the idea of leaving anyone with Jesse. It was a considerably rude thing to do.

Once Blaine departed, Jesse just took over the duties of leading Rachel himself. "Can you feel it? That outstanding little tingle that you get before going on stage, knowing you're going to win?" He sighed. "I miss it."

"Yes, well, I suppose you'll have to live vicariously through your team."

"How about just you? I can guarantee everyone else is immune to those emotions. Only those with everlasting talent are subject. Unlike ours, their talent will fade."

"Okay." Rachel chirped, not caring about Jesse's stage nostalgia at the moment. "Guess what?"

"Have you discovered a switch that turns New Directions into obedient and respectable soldiers that actually listen and don't talk back? Just imagine the possibilities."

"No. I got Quinn to open up to me."

"Do you want medal?" He chuckled lightly, legitimately amused by her apparent excitement.

She frowned. "I thought you'd be happy about this."

"Rachel, look around us. We're at _Nationals_. I barely care about your relationship with Quinn when I have nothing to do in my life. Why would you think today of all days would be the exception?"

She refrained from getting in an argument over the fact that up until now he had been _too_ invested in her and Quinn and instead went on to tease him a bit. "I apologize. You should know you're missing out on several enticing facts but fine. Let's just focus on Nationals."

"I wasn't kidding. I don't want to hear about you and Quinn until your ultimate and untimely breakup." Jesse ignored the look Rachel sent him. "It's only a matter of time. I actually feel the need to bet on a date with someone. Perhaps Kurt will join me seeing as he'll be around when it finally happens."

Rachel tuned him out after this. If Jesse claimed not wanting to know about her and Quinn, then she certainly did not need to listen to his opinions on the matter. Instead, she just walked with him in silence (on her side) to their seats. Jesse quickly ducked in front of her to take a seat next to Quinn with a wink. Rachel returned it with a glare before sitting on Quinn's other side; Sam on her left. Jesse just leaned back in his seat with a small laugh. He wanted to get comfortable. This was going to be an excruciatingly long afternoon. What New Directions competed with last year was quite poor and 38 teams, most of which had returned, finished worse than they did. Yes, this was going to be long.

_Annnnd_ of course it was. Will, thankfully, kept taking groups of five or six out to stretch their legs which kept everyone off the edge of their seats. But Jesse still had to sit through Every. Single. One. Most of it was just sad. Less than half were respectable. Really, they should think about how many states they actually wanted to count as states. For instance, there was no excuse for Wyoming. He suspected that their choir consisted of the entire state's population. Still, some of them weren't something to just turn a blind eye to. There was more talent here this year than last, and unfortunately for whoever it turned out to be, someone was going to be on the outside looking in despite not being anywhere near as despicable as the Wyomings out there.

After what seemed like forever, New Directions were finally up. Intermissions didn't exactly exist on the first day at length, but they did have about a minute for small stage changes to be made or setup. It was the perfect amount of time for a show circle. Though Jesse usually prided himself in these small moments, he didn't enjoy it this time. He really had no idea what the hell Schuester was doing backstage with them.

Jesse looked over his club. "As you're all aware, you finished twelfth last year. You probably would have cracked into the top ten had someone been able to keep their dopey face off of Rachel's." There were some glares sent Finn's way from certain members (Santana). "Nevertheless, it means last year there were only eleven teams ahead of you and one of them didn't even make it back. Objectively speaking, as someone who genuinely only likes a few of you, you're much improved. Even you can't fail to beat those odds." Jesse grinned. "Have fun." He broke the circle.

Kurt sighed, annoyed. "Why do we even let him speak?"

Mercedes chuckled dryly. "Right?

Jesse ignored all of this as they continued getting ready to go on. He ruffled Quinn's hair quickly as he passed by her. She was not pleased.

"Smiling helps." He advised, receiving a small glare in return.

"Go away."

Jesse shook his head with a laugh as he and Schuester headed back out to retake their seats in the audience.

"Weren't you a little hard on them?" Will asked once they were out of earshot.

"Didn't you come here to see us win?" Jesse returned simply without room for argument.

The pair returned to their seats just as the curtain opened for Kurt, Mike, and Brittany's opening number. Soon Kurt was singing the opening lines of "I Can Do That" from _A Chorus Line_. As the song continued, Mike and Brittany executed their dance, and Kurt followed their steps as the lyrics dictated. Eventually the three were dancing in sync. They had worked harder on this number over the course of the last few weeks than anyone in New Directions had worked on anything else. Kurt had left the attitude behind and finally earned some of Jesse's coveted respect. Jesse had been pleasantly surprised by how dedicated the three were; working on it outside of mandatory rehearsals. Especially considering it was New Direction's shortest competition number. Still, it paid off because the trio actually looked like performers up there, and if they were going to win based on their arrangements, New Directions was going to need more than Rachel's stage presence.

When the song came to its close, they were given an impressive applause and visibly caught their breath from their dance as the second song started up. The rest of New Directions skipped out onto the stage to the opening sounds of "Mr. Blue Sky." It was to be a fun number with nice harmonies led by Puck and Rachel. (In other news, never had Jesse loathed New Directions more than when the pair briefly tried to refer to it as the "_Puckleberry_" number. It probably didn't help that this led to a discussion on the portmanteaus throughout the group like they were all celebrity couples or something. Worse, as the amateurs they were, they couldn't even come up with the proper ones.)

"_The sun is shinin' in the sky._" Puck sang the opening lines. "_There ain't a cloud in sight._"

Blaine glided over on the stage to sing the next part with him. "_It's stopped rainin'. Everybody's in a play, and don't you know, it's a beautiful new day. Hey, hey._"

Rachel traded spots with Blaine, sending him back into the rest of the group. "_Runnin' down the avenue._" The boys panted in the background. "_See how the sun shines brightly,_" Puck joined her, "_In the city on the streets where once was pity. Mr. Blue Sky is living here today. Hey, hey._"

"_Mr. Blue Sky._" The guys opened the chorus.

"_Please tell us why._" The rest of the club joined in. "_You had to hide away for so long._"

"_So long._" Mercedes and Santana repeated.

"_Where did we go wrong?_" They finished the chorus and went into the next section of Jesse's choreography.

"They're better." Will leaned over in his seat to tell Jesse.

Jesse took a moment to respond, mainly because he was having a hard time not laughing. He honestly thought Will was trying to give _him_ a compliment. It was all so hilarious. "Yes. They are." He agreed shortly before they turned back to finish watching the rest of the number.

* * *

><p>When New Directions had finished their set, Jesse stayed in the auditorium with Will and a couple members who wanted to watch the rest of the clubs perform. The majority of the gleeks headed out to the lobby for refreshments and relaxation like several choirs had been doing throughout the day. That was over an hour ago now. Currently, all teams were finished competing and were waiting for the results on who was lucky enough to be placed into the top ten.<p>

Karofsky crossed the spacious room over to where Santana stood and handed over the bottle of water she requested. "How long does this usually take?" He asked as he opened up his own water.

"I don't remember." She shrugged. "Last year the results led to a rage blackout."

Dave took a couple sips before trying to continue with some type of conversation. "So New York's pretty cool."

"We really don't need to do the small talk thing."

Karofsky nodded since he didn't really feel like talking either. So far, rejoining glee had gone differently than he originally anticipated. He still wasn't exactly sure why he rejoined. He just figured after his latest prom disaster, rejoining glee wouldn't even be a dot on anyone's radar. Since he was an idiot, no one was really going to focus on the glee aspect. Instead, he'll just be remembered as the guy who danced with the gay guy at prom. Being in glee for the final two weeks of school really wasn't going to screw him over, and he _did_ want to be a part of New Directions. Even if most of the glee kids were sort of weird, they were alright. Unlike the rest of the school, they didn't make any deal out of what happened at prom. Finn just told him it was cool of him to help Kurt, and they all (aside from Jesse) welcomed him back like he didn't leave. Besides, he wanted to at least accomplish something this year and winning the glee championship thing would do that.

The only problem with rejoining was that they got to go to New York. The farthest he had ever been from Lima was Cleveland, but whether it was because it lacked the reputation or appeal, the two cities did not compare. Cleveland was nice and everything because next to Lima it was huge, but New York was just different. Everything felt endless unlike the confinement that was home. And for the first time, he was actually pissed that he let his grades do nothing but slip over the last three years of high school. Because now he was stuck going to OSU at Lima next year when he could have gone somewhere that wasn't necessarily New York, but at least somewhere outside of Ohio.

"We should just stay here." Santana interrupted his quiet thoughts. "Start that colony."

"What?"

"Nothing." She shook her head, returning to her own quiet thoughts.

Karofsky couldn't join her lesbian colony anyway. Maybe she should invite Quinn and Berry. Except then they'd be there so yeah, no. They were out. Brittany could join despite still having some type of affinity for male genitalia. But Brittany would probably turn that idea down. Well, right now anyway seeing as B would be stuck in Lima for a while. Selfishly –at the moment– Santana didn't want to get stuck with her. Going to places like New York and seeing the world outside of Lima all while knowing you had to go back there was basically torturous. Or at least it was for people unlike her girlfriend who didn't wear shirts with Ohio sketched out on them. It was turning into a terrible weekend.

While Santana's internal complaints continued on in one part of the lobby, Rachel was on a mission as she walked through another part. Though her performing adrenaline had long died down, she was still on some sort of edge over everything she had witnessed in the first round. Quinn was simply wrong earlier. They would definitely be alone again before they got home. Rachel was orchestrating it at this very moment as she pulled the blonde away from Sam and Kurt. Confused, Quinn still allowed herself to be dragged through a doorway into another section of the building. Granted, they weren't exactly alone in the new room as members from opposing show choirs and bystanders alike were hanging around, but no one from New Directions was to be seen.

"How was the rest of the competition?" Quinn asked her only after Rachel brought them to a stop.

"You could have stayed and watched, you know."

"Yes, or you could have come out here."

"It's important to watch the competition, Quinn. I expected you to know this. Didn't the Cheerios ever study their opponents? I know Coach Beiste regularly collects game film. It's why McKinley's athletics have approved since her arrival."

"We only sought out other squads when they actually provided a challenge which was rare. In Sylvesterland, no one else was deemed worthy of our time. And honestly, Rachel, we were better than everyone else in there today."

"Yes, from what you took the time to watch. But there were a few teams that were really good. Two in particular. If I had to guess, I'd say they were the ones to triumph over Vocal Adrenaline last year. They have the ability and talent to beat us."

"So what? We're better. I don't need to see them to know that we're better."

Rachel smiled lightly. "That statement makes no sense."

"Why? We have you and Jesse and they don't." Quinn confidently returned the smile.

"You don't think that might be a bias of yours peeking through?"

"In keeping with your weird Cheerios comparison, when Coach wasn't completely losing track of her insanity levels and trying to shoot girls out of cannons, she was actually good at her job. She was ruthless and demanding, but that's why her squads always won." Quinn shrugged. "Jesse's like that. It's annoying, but it usually guarantees victory."

"And just out of general curiosity, what about me?"

Quinn laughed at Rachel's attempt at indifference. "That may be a bias."

Rachel gave a slight shake of the head because now Quinn was clearly just messing with her for sport. She was New Directions' only-time MVP for a reason. Still, she was hardly going to hold it against the girl. Instead, she gave Quinn's arm a small tug in order to pull her forward and continue the get-Quinn-alone plot. Frustratingly for her, Quinn jerked away.

"I would but it's very important to me that the person I'm kissing isn't distracted by glee club competition."

Rachel narrowed her eyes in response. "This is payback for this morning, isn't it? At least I had a legitimate reason. Have you ever read about what a human mouth houses?"

_No._ Oddly, Quinn had never read about the human mouth, and truthfully, she had no intention of hearing about what Rachel was undoubtedly about to tell her. That would ruin several things for her. Not wanting this to happen, she leaned down and connected her lips to Rachel's for only the second time_. Stupid glee club._ This could've at least been like the sixth time.

Quinn pulled back somewhat because really, even if New Directions was absent, she still wasn't sure how comfortable she was kissing Rachel with an audience yet. "I'm going to like doing that."

"What are we now?" Rachel suddenly blurted causing Quinn to reopen her eyes along with some separation. She blamed Blaine for this. During the performances that didn't actually require her attention given how poor they were, Blaine's earlier inquiry had been the main topic on her mind.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean after yesterday and today, have we moved forward or is this supposed to start casual…" She trailed off upon the look on Quinn's face. "You don't want to talk about this." She questioned, disappointed.

Quinn hesitated in responding because no, she didn't really want to talk about this. Not right now at least. "I just…Isn't it a little soon? And-and Nationals."

"I don't necessarily think it's too soon. Though, I apologize if I'm demanding too much of you at the moment. I'm admittedly high-maintenance in a relationship." Rachel paused on the last word, hoping she didn't overstep her bounds. "Can we at least say we have a relationship regardless of how weighted you want that to mean at the moment?"

"Yeah." She answered slowly. "And so am I by the way. High-maintenance I mean."

Rachel just grinned. "Then maybe we'll cancel each other out."

"Or drive each other nuts." They laughed for a moment until Quinn continued on seriously. "We'll talk when we get home. I just don't want to think about anything right now. Thinking and panicking can be saved for when our mini vacation is over with."

"Okay." She agreed softly, but the moment was interrupted by the disturbance of members of the competing teams speed-walking past them.

Rachel turned back around to Quinn with a beam. "Do you think they posted the top ten?"

"Hopefully." Quinn didn't want to think about what else would cause a stampede of teenagers.

The pair weaved their way through said stampede and found the rest of New Directions maneuvering over to the sign. Though it was hard to hear over the amount of voices, Rachel was still clearly able to make out Tina's words.

"We're seventh?" Tina spoke. "That's outside the top five."

"_Seventh?_" Rachel blanched. "What do you mean we're seventh?" She looked to Jesse. "How did this happen?"

Quinn frowned. "Where does it say we're seventh?" Nowhere did it say this.

"Well we're the seventh one listed." Mike explained.

"And that means what?" She returned as the team moved away from the posting to avoid being trampled.

"Yes, if they were trying to place everyone, I'm sure there'd be numbers involved." Jesse assured them.

Will just smiled next to him. "You guys were great. You're in the top ten. We should be celebrating."

Jesse did not return the smile. He saw no purpose in Schuester's presence at this time either.

"No offense, Mr. Schue, but we came here to win." Artie told his former teacher, prompting one of those befuddled frowns Jesse always thought looked to be at home on the man's face.

"We have a planned celebration for tomorrow night." Lauren continued.

"Do we really?" Puck asked her quietly.

"Shush."

"Whatever." Jesse interrupted. "That's tomorrow. Tonight we relax. And curfews. I mean it." He warned because that always works.

None of them got to sleep by their curfew that night either, but it was easier than the night before. Everyone knew where they were sleeping, and there weren't many mishaps, but not everyone was accustomed to falling asleep at that time. It probably didn't help that several members had mini adventures during the early evening. The ones who didn't stay in the rooms, went out within a two block radius (under Jesse's orders) looking for something to do. Sam, Puck, Brittany, and Mike spent their time exploring the hotel; sneaking into rooms that were open and being cleaned. They were playing some type of covert ops game that no one actually wanted to ask about. Oddly, it was the curfew that destroyed the effortless flow of the night. The second everyone returned to their rooms was when everything went on a nice decline.

Despite being prepared that they would definitely be going all the way to the top five, everyone was on edge all night anyway. Once they were all tucked safely in their rooms, they didn't have much else to think about. In a few hours from now, they'd be one step away from their ultimate goal. This led to an assortment of restless sleeps, and honestly, the next day didn't get much better. They repeated their morning routine and ate a small brunch. They were also afforded a lunch today as the day was shorter and organized a little differently. The top ten was the matinée show so to speak, and then there was an hour break before the final round began which would be considered an evening show.

Currently, Jesse was busy filling in some of New Directions on his past experiences on exactly how this works so they'd have a better understanding. Slowly and surely, everyone who wasn't interested was heading to their seats in the auditorium.

"Get under the troll's shirt yet?"

Some were having easier jobs at this than others.

Quinn stopped walking with an aggravated sigh. She shouldn't. She should keep walking like she didn't hear anything. "Is this mood of yours a New York thing or will it be following us back?" She turned around to address Santana. Santana was busy practicing nonchalance as she leaned calmly against a wall while competitors and teammates filed past them. At this rate they were going to be late and out here alone.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Santana went through the process of buffing her nails against her dress.

"Right. Just leave me and Rachel out of it. Whatever it is." She told her before continuing on her previous path.

"Wow. Whipped already. I would've at least thought you'd hold out until graduation."

Quinn turned back around. "I'm serious."

"And I'm trembling."

Quinn opened her mouth to toss something back at the girl but quickly shut it. Santana only really enjoyed being a constant nuisance when her own life sucked which was the real problem. And since they had been sorta-real friends lately, she took a shot at what it could possibly be. "Is Brittany still set on staying in Lima?"

Santana stared at her with hard, narrowed eyes, and for a moment, Quinn thought that she had dug herself a nice, deep hole to climb out of. However, instead of cutting into her with random insults, Santana softened some; mainly because she had already talked to Quinn once about this and she really didn't want to go out and find a brand new person.

"I just don't understand why she doesn't want to come with me. I sang to her in front of people, and I mean, you're following Rachel, and you guys haven't even had sex. I'm amazing in bed." Santana whined, gradually moving into that weepy place she has a tendency to go to; usually for no reason at all. _Lovely_.

Quinn really didn't want to deal with an overemotional Santana. "I thought you weren't going to freak out about this until you had to. Brittany's still got summer school. You can't drag her away. She won't graduate."

"But I want to leave now." It was suffocating being at home.

"Then make the sacrifice or don't, but stop taking it out on everyone else."

"Yeah, because it's that's simple."

Quinn rolled her eyes at the attitude. "Do you even know what you're doing next year?" She wasn't sure why she asked. It wasn't actually a concern of hers.

Santana, for her part, at least faltered at the question before responding. "Look. I applied and whatever, and I got some letters back, but I really didn't know what I wanted to do. So I guess I'm taking a semester off which may actually be a good thing. If we have to, me and B could apply somewhere together."

Quinn kept her opinions to herself and refrained from telling Santana that it probably wasn't the smartest idea to plan her future entirely around Brittany's. It would only cause an argument, and Santana would probably view her as being hypocritical.

"You really have no idea what you want to do?" She safely asked instead.

"The plan since kindergarten has been to graduate from McKinley and get in the car and just drive." The only time this wasn't true was when she was on the Cheerios and had scholarships waiting. And Jesus, were the three of them fucking dumb. Santana was quick to shake those thoughts away. "That sounds like one of those stupid, unrealistic dreams now."

"I'm going to be here with my own apartment. I don't think it's that unrealistic."

Santana observed her co-bitch for a moment. "Oh God, you're like happy now." She grimaced. "Q, if we're gonna be lesbifriends, then you need to know that this whole thing doesn't work that way. You have to maintain some type of resentment. Trust me. I've been self-discovered longer than you have." Santana bounced off the wall, walking passed her.

Quinn sighed at Santana's second, random shift in mood and followed after the girl. One day she would have a friendship that caused absolutely no headaches.

When everyone finally got to the auditorium for the second round, there were some notable differences from the first one. The main one was that the audience seemed to be filled with more spectators today since that yesterday mostly consisted of all fifty competing choirs. This was a real audience. However, the majority of everything else had stayed the same. They were set to go fourth, and this time with an actual intermission, Jesse led the team (and Will) in another show circle. From there, Mike pulled Tina aside and gave her words of encouragement in private while Will and Jesse once again returned to the audience.

Will wasn't exactly sure what to make of the show circles. He thought they were good for unity and motivation. Or they would have been had Jesse not kept using them to speak about New Directions' faults. How Jesse St. James decided to lead New Directions had been a question of Will's ever since Emma informed him of these changes months ago. Her news on glee throughout the year had usually rotated between being surprising or confusing. It was clear seeing it all in person that Will had missed a lot. Dave Karofsky's willing presence as well as getting along with the rest of the team was still a sight to behold. There also didn't really seem to be any drama. Rachel and Finn weren't chasing after each other. Certain rivalries seemed to have been put to rest. There was some type of relationship between Quinn and Jesse that he didn't know what to make of. He hoped they weren't dating given Jesse's position at the school. That was a completely inappropriate student-teacher relation. Maybe he should have a discussion on this with Jesse before the weekend was over with.

Honestly, Will had also been worried last year when he left New Directions behind for April's show. He had felt guilty over the slight possibility that they might crumble under the weight of not having a partial, mature adult to lead them. Or ever worse, how were they going to face off against Sue? But seeing them all in action again has removed that guilt from his conscience. He didn't desert them, and they weren't lost. Life in Lima went on without him. New Directions knew what they were doing. Even the underused members were getting the chance to shine on the biggest stage. The opening number to their second round began with New Directions in a tight group, separating at the sound of a piano with only Tina coming forward.

"_Was a long and dark December._" She sang and apparently Mike Chang knew how to instill confidence. "_From the rooftops I remember. There was snow, white snow._"

Tina walked backwards back into the rest of the team as they all came together again. They moved in synchronized choreography as one giant, unit rather than small pairs like they usually did.

"_Clearly I remember. From the windows they were watching while we froze, down below_." Tina led everyone, though she blended right in with the rest of them. It was odd seeing New Directions resemble an actual show choir. Color Jesse surprised. "_When the future's architectured. By a carnival of idiots on show. You'd better lie low_."

The voices of New Directions entered into the song along with Tina's for the next line. "_If you love me, won't you let me know?_"

Back when they were still sorting through possible songs, Jesse had forced Tina's hand with "Violet Hill" because it was one of the few songs in their "modern" pile that didn't make him cringe. (The rest simply didn't work musically.) He had wanted their second round to be of the last decade to showcase their musical diversity. Coldplay was one of those annoying bands that were overplayed and given too much praise. It was perfect in representing current music, and so far, Tina was working it. She got through the succeeding verses as easily as she got through the first. It was official. Jesse was always going to trust those of Asian descent. Well, except maybe the North Koreans.

Toward the end, the song's momentum slowed as the piano filtered through, and Tina began to sing the closing lines. "_I took my love down to Violet Hill. There we sat in snow_." The club filed away onto the stage's risers. "_All that time she was silent still. Said if you love me, won't you let me know? If you love me, won't you let me know?_"

Tina went to take her own place on the middle riser during the applause break. When the applause finally ended, a different string of notes came from the piano. "Happy Ending" began, and Kurt and Rachel took their leads, almost effortlessly leading New Directions through the song. It was historical really. For an entire song, New Directions performed exactly how a winning show choir should. Though, to be fair, those obnoxious city street drummers who used buckets as instruments could perform this song and sound like a choir. Jesse just hoped they didn't jump the gun. This whole set is actually the best they've ever been as a group. It begged the question of if they should have saved their second set for the final round. The judges just better take all three rounds into consideration when ultimately picking a winner.

After New Directions, the remaining six choirs put on their own sets, and from there, everyone was playing the waiting game. The judges' choices for the top five were posted a lot quicker than the top ten, but they still garnered the same results. New Directions was ecstatic to see their club's name printed on the sign, and this time they actually did celebrate. Now they just had about a forty five minute break before they had to do it all over again.

* * *

><p>Rachel rapidly paced around backstage. It was their final intermission before they had to go on or, more specifically, she had to go on. Along with the collective nerves amongst the group seeing as this is the farthest they've ever gotten, there was also an underlying significance about it all. This would be the last time this ever happened. And Rachel had to open for that performance. At the moment, it wasn't great being Rachel Berry. As Blaine had once explained to her, in baseball, when a pitcher is throwing a "perfect" game (She's reluctant to call it perfect because true perfection would only be throwing 27 pitches for the 27 outs.), the rest of the team does not talk to him out of some manly superstition. New Directions seemed to be taking this stance to heart with her right now.<p>

Kurt and Blaine were talking quietly with Sam and Mercedes. Santana and Brittany were sitting close together in silence. Mike, Puck, and Artie were at least laughing while Tina and Lauren both watched whatever it was they were doing with Artie's chair (and they better not be causing a future technical difficulty). Dave seemed to be brooding, and Rachel really hoped he was prepared seeing how this was the first round he really had anything to do. And Quinn, unfortunately, was off somewhere with Jesse trying to calm him down. She didn't like that Quinn got stuck with that duty because Rachel would bet good money that Quinn didn't celebrate in baseball lore and would be talking to her. Then again, Jesse had seemed to be panicking more than anyone else in New Directions, so perhaps this was the best thing for Quinn to be doing.

"Aren't you worried you might put a hole in their stage?" Finn's joking voice startled her into turning around. "Why are you so nervous? Haven't you been waiting for this forever?" He leaned against the wall on her left.

"I'm not nervous." Rachel told him, and Finn sent her a look. One that most likely was a questioning one. She wasn't sure. Finn's face had never been very good at differentiating between expressions. "Not out of fear anyway."

"Oh. Then are you thinking about how weird it is that last year at Nationals we were all thinking about something different?"

Rachel frowned at his words. She hoped he wasn't trying to refer to their relationship in some way. "No." She shook her head before explaining. "It's just this will be the last time New Directions will ever perform together. It feels like this should be the best performance we ever put on."

"Then it will be." He smiled. "We'll be great, Rach." He gave her a shoulder-squeeze of encouragement, and she sent him a small smile in return. Though, she couldn't help but note that those words coming from Finn would have meant much more at a different time. At the moment, they didn't seem like much of anything, but Rachel didn't need to dwell on any of this as Quinn and Jesse were returning from wherever it was they had been.

Jesse gathered all of them around for their final show circle, and they joined hands. "I say this with absolutely no sarcasm." He began. "Congratulations. Being here whether we planned on it or not is actually an achievement. You're one of the top five show choirs in the country, and even if we don't place first, no one can take that away from you. Honestly, having gotten to know each of you over the course of this year, you really should be proud of being here. You are without a doubt the most difficult and stupid group of individuals I have ever been around. How any harmonization is ever achieved is beyond my comprehension."

"Well, no one ever said he wasn't good at giving backhanded compliments." Kurt joked, breaking the circle.

"Super good at getting rid of nerves, man." Sam sent Jesse a sarcastic thumbs-up.

Jesse huffed in response while Quinn rubbed his shoulder in support. He really hadn't listened to anything she had said to him in the last five minutes.

"Then look at it this way," he began, "you're more than prepared to go out there and take this competition from the rest of them. And if on the off chance we don't actually win, as of Friday night, we established acceptable scapegoats. So if we lose, it's clearly Quinn and Rachel's fault. I hope this works for everyone." Quinn dropped her hand with a glare.

"Fine with me." Puck shrugged.

Lauren nodded along, observing the girls. "I think it's earned."

"Besides, every problem we've ever had at a competition has been their fault anyway. Why should this time be any different?" Santana pointed out, and everyone thought over this theory.

"Wow. That's actually true." Mercedes concluded.

Rachel and Quinn were happy with none of this.

"Splendid." Jesse grinned then turned to Rachel. "Ready?"

"Rachel's always ready for a solo." Kurt noted.

Finn smiled. "She'll be great."

"Of course I will." Rachel spoke confidently earning a couple of eye-rolls, but she also got a soft smile from Quinn so really, she wasn't bothered.

New Directions spilt in half in preparation for their second number as they would be using both stage entrances. When they were set and ready, the curtain was okayed to be opened, and Rachel took the stage in front of a stationary microphone. It didn't actually matter what side of the stage New Directions were on, she had their attention from the small gaps between the curtains. Jesse lingered a few feet behind them, and Rachel didn't even need to get through one line before she wiped away his nerves. Apparently, New Directions aiming for a Nationals win had the ability to legitimately make him nervous. He had thought he lost those emotions years ago. It was almost nice having them back.

"Shouldn't you be in the audience?" Quinn walked over to him.

"I will be before the rest of you take the stage. Here provides a more unique view." Jesse informed. "I enjoy the fact that I'll be able to say I saw Rachel Berry perform from backstage before anyone else in the world was afforded the opportunity." Quinn shook her head slightly with a small smile.

He looked back to the stage against Quinn's levity. Frankly, he'd rather just take in Rachel's unrivaled talent and commanding of the stage. It was almost cheating having her belt out the Judy Garland classic. Whether those in the audience knew her personally or not, no one with working eyes or ears could deny that Rachel Berry belonged on stage more so than anyone else in this building. And as his dramatic mind allowed him to concoct, he was choosing to mark this moment as the beginning of her career reminiscent of classic actresses that instilled awe and broke hearts. _Truly,_ _a star is born. _He loved his cleverness. He should really think about writing a book of idioms.

Jesse leaned over to place a kiss atop Quinn's head, earning himself a frown before walking away. "Remember." He turned back around. "Smile." She rolled her eyes leisurely in response before looking back to what everyone was focused on.

He left for the audience and got back to his seat with enough time to see Rachel sing the final verses. This view was also spectacular. Jesse wasn't even going to allow Schuester's embarrassing and maudlin face to ruin this for him. When it was over, a stagehand cleared away the microphone, and Rachel was given a standing ovation which didn't always happen between songs at Nationals as it was the prestigious competition. He gave himself a nice pat on the back for his ingenious idea of winning it all with a Rachel solo and then waited in dreaded anticipation for "Under Pressure" to start.

Jesse didn't actually trust this number at all. He had been against making it their closing one as he thought it would leave a poor impact on the judges. It's why he most definitely paired it with Rachel's solo. At least then he was confident that it would be overshadowed. It wasn't _bad_ per se (New Directions had done much worse), it's just Jesse had no control over it. Finn picked out the song, and Rachel helped him arrange the vocals, and they pitched it to the club with hardly any protests which only happened because they intended having everyone be given a small moment to shine. (This was blatantly dumb.) New Directions even designed most of the choreography themselves. It was truly their number. Jesse just made adjustments when needed. It was the fact it was _their_ number that made him nervous. Based on years past, they clearly weren't knowledgeable on what won championships. But they were adamant about it, and he simply didn't have the time to waste arguing with them so here they were.

The well-known bass line echoed out, and Rachel crossed the stage to take her new place. As the rest of began coming out from both sides of the stage to also take their places, Jesse decided he hated it already. Toward the middle of their little coming out parade, Mercedes entered opposite Mike followed by Puck who snatched the feathered fedora off of Mike's head. Jesse had been against all of this since props were unnecessary distractions, but since Puck had taken on the responsibility of the song's scat singing, he had felt a hat was a nice touch or something just as idiotic. As Puck began fulfilling his responsibility, he crossed the stage to take a laid-back seat on top of the stage's piano. Lauren unfortunately got it into his head that fedora-wearing-scat-singers all required having a bit of "swagger" to them. Sometimes Jesse really did worry about these people.

"_Pressure,_" Blaine opened the song, and the choreography finally started up behind him—one down. "_Pushing down on me. Pressing down on you. No man ask for._"

Karofsky came up to join him. "_Under pressure_."

"_That burns a building down._" Karofsky continued on alone as Blaine disappeared back into the rest of the choreography. "_Splits a family in two. Puts people on streets_."

"_Um ba ba be._" Puck joined in again, still from atop the piano. "_Um ba ba be. De day da. Ee day da. That's okay!_"

Third down was Santana as she strode forward to take the spotlight with Sam. "_It's the terror of knowing what this world is about._" She sang. "_Watching some good friends screaming_,"

"_Let me out!_" The girls sang behind her.

Sam smiled at the girl he once kinda, sorta dated. "_Pray tomorrow, takes me higher._"

"_Pressure on people._" It was the boys' turn. "_People on streets_."

"_Chipping around,_" Kurt took the fifth spot after some more Puckerman-scats, walking across the stage, "_kick my brains round the floor. These are the days it never rains but it pours_."

It was back to Puck as Lauren and Mike partnered up to dance until they were in front of his piano.

"_People on streets._" Lauren and Mike sang together despite not really being able to sing. _Of course._

"_Ee da de da de_." Puck followed them.

Jesse had been against this little segment much more so than he was with anything else. He actually did spend time he couldn't afford to waste arguing against using Mike and Lauren outside of his dance skills and her…whatever it was she did, but alas, no. They all enjoyed dooming themselves.

"_People on streets_."

"_Ee da de da de da de da._"

"_It's the terror of knowing what this world is about._" Tina crossed the opposite side of the stage with Artie. "_Watching some good friends screaming,_"

"_Let me out!_"

"_Pray tomorrow, takes me higher higher higher_." Artie hit his note.

"_Pressure on people. People on streets_."

Everyone came together, snapping their fingers as the music shifted. Members eight, nine, and four (repeated) where left to stand, huddled in front of the group of snappers. Jesse still suspected that the only reason Sam was given a second part was because he was also blonde.

"_Turned away from it all like a blind man_." Quinn sang first, and despite his best efforts, Jesse smirked at this. But it was only because it was Quinn. He was sure to go stoic again once Brittany sang the next line.

"_Sat on a fence but it don't work_."

"_Keep coming up with love, but it's so slashed and torn_." Sam sang between them and held his hand out to direct the audience's attention all the way over to where Mercedes had moved to stand.

As Mercedes wailed out some "whys" the choreography sped back up behind her while the boys echoed out some "loves."

Eleventh man, Puckerman hopped off the piano and ran over to grab Rachel's hand in order to pull her to the very front of the stage with him as he sang his part. "_Insanity laughs under pressure we're cracking._" Puck _–ugh–_ tossed his prop-hat into the audience and allowed Rachel to take over as he moved away from being front and center.

"_Can't we give ourselves one more chance? Why can't we give love that one more chance? Why can't we give love give love give love give love give love give love give love give love?_"

Finn took the final part available and began singing from a few feet behind Rachel. "_Because love's such an old fashioned word._" He circled around her as the choreography changed into a straight line along the edge of the stage. They all linked hands starting down on one end (Artie) and ending at the other (Mike). "_And love dares you to care for the people on the edge of the night, and loves dares you to change our way of,_"

"_Caring about ourselves_." New Directions sang out together, and some of them bounced with energy in the line. Jesse thought the untamed excitement threw everything off. "_This is our last dance._ _This is our last dance._ _This is ourselves." _They let go of each other's hands and retreated back toward the center of the stage.

"_Under pressure_." Blaine was the last to stay in front of everyone as he sang the closing lines, and they all officially made it back to their starting points.

As always, the applause rang out when the audience was sure the song was over. The crowd seemed much more receptive to it than Jesse was. Schuester was even officially crying, losing whatever shred of Jesse's coveted respect the man had obtained over the years. (Not that much was there to begin with.) Either way, none of their opinions actually mattered. He just hoped the judges were foolish enough to have enjoyed it as, _technically_, they were the only ones who mattered. (He was sure some little league coach out there thought the performers' self-pride was also important.) So help his sanity, but even with the last number, he actually felt as if New Directions had earned the right to place first. Jesse St. James had no idea how he had gotten to this, arguably low, point in his life. (He blamed it all on a blonde.)


	24. Graduation

**GRADUATION**

"This is your fault."

Quinn sighed from beside Jesse as she continued going through her locker. He had been doing this since yesterday morning.

After New Directions was finished performing at Nationals, the remaining three choirs sang their songs, and then everyone was given their final waiting period of anxiety. Instead of a posted sign, this time the results were given on stage. All five contenders stood in front of the audience, and one by one, they were all awarded; smallest trophy to the largest. Afterward, they exited the stage to a somewhat patronizing applause. Like some lame draw of fate, New Directions was one of the two remaining show choirs. Hands clasped, they stood together hoping not to hear their name. But their lame fate ran out that quickly, and they didn't get their storybook ending. Triple crowns were hard to come by.

For a good, awkward moment, no one knew how to react. The air had been completely let out of all of them. For those outside of New Directions, their collective shock was probably amusing. It ended up being Brittany and Blaine that saved them from further embarrassment. When the awkward seconds were thru, the two were quite proud of the second place finish, and soon most of the club was joining in the celebration on stage. A small handful that consisted of Jesse, Rachel, Kurt, and Santana were still considerably surprised and disappointed. So Jesse played leader and put on one of Quinn's polite-smiles before going to collect their trophy and congratulate the real winners.

The rest of the night was at least better than last year's final night after Nationals. There were no tears. No one was trying to kill anyone. No one was disappearing to rooftop parties with former rivals. For the most part, it was actually a fun night. Despite the small divide in the club, Lauren's after party still went on in the boys' room because most wanted to celebrate their silver medal. The rest, who saw it as all-or-nothing, spent the night trying to be persuaded into joining in the fun. The happier members didn't understand seeing as they were ten spots better than they were before, and the only one ahead of them was the same team that took first last year. It was something to be proud of.

By the next morning, opinions hadn't really changed. They flew back to Ohio shortly after waking up and then proceeded to go home and rotate between either unpacking or sleeping off the night. It was a day off, and as planned, they would not be attending school until Tuesday. Jesse had still made it a point to spend the day at Fabray Manor. Apparently, he wasn't joking about the scapegoating. Somehow their second place finish had been entirely Quinn's fault. He had made it clear that it had nothing to do with her performance, but it was the fact that she had given him several distractions over the last few weeks that caused less than stellar direction from himself. _Clearly_ the only reason why they didn't finish first. Frankly, Quinn didn't care and just allowed him to vent. She was just happy that he was leaving Rachel out of it. Rachel had been upset enough for everyone.

"If you weren't so stubborn about every aspect of your life, then we wouldn't be having this conversation."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Yes, Jesse. I'm sorry that I'm responsible for making the other team better than us."

"They were not better."

"And yet they beat us because?" She challenged, shutting her locker. "Second place is a good thing. You need to get over it."

"But the name Jesse St. James just shouldn't be associated with something that isn't first."

"And New Directions probably shouldn't be associated with something that's above a twelfth place finish."

Jesse turned away and turned around to lean back against the lockers. "I almost wish I had another year with them. One more year and everything would be improved. There wouldn't even be any competition." They were arguably inexperienced. Sure, they had been there before but not with the mindset of a winning team. Now they knew exactly what it took. "I could do this you know. I could train winning show choirs." He informed. "If there's one thing I learned from this year, it's that I could also have a future as a director if need be."

"A yet another possibility added to your list."

"Yes, versatile is my main adjective." He turned his head to address her. "Yours would be detrimental."

"Actually, right now I think mine is patient." She said meaningfully. "Look, I understand that you aren't familiar with the concept of losing, I really do, but second place is great. And yes, if you had another year with all of us, then I'm sure we would get better. By only one spot. Because that's how close we were." She added dryly.

"It does not matter how much you lose by. A loss is a loss." He pushed off the lockers.

"Except we didn't lose."

"We didn't win."

"Whatever, the point I'm trying to make is that you don't have another year. New Directions does not have another chance at this. So for once in your life, could you try not being a jerk? No one in glee is going to want to be exposed to your special brand of insults this week."

"You know that's why I'm only exposing you, correct?"

"Yep, and one day we'll figure out how to eliminate displaced anger from our relationship."

"I wouldn't hold my breath." He joked.

The pair stepped away from the lockers and finally headed down the hall in the direction of the choir room. Jesse had sent everyone an emergency text for a morning meeting. Not that it was necessarily vital, but he liked to enforce urgency. Once in the room, Quinn sat down in the chairs with the rest of her teammates who had already arrived. Jesse stayed on the floor.

"I'm glad to see you've all made it." He addressed the club.

Mercedes rolled her eyes. "You say that like we don't make it every time."

"Yes, well. Either way, we have things to discuss."

"Is this like the part where you tell us we suck for not finishing first because we'd probably rather not hear it." Sam told him.

"No." He answered simply. "After recent conversations, it's been instilled within me that second place is its own accomplishment and something to be proud of. I am, however, terribly disappointed that I will not be able to lead all of you as I have all year in a dashing performance of 'We Are the Champions' as we are not the champions."

"Yes, because we only reached second." Rachel pouted from her chair, informing everyone that her mood had not changed since yesterday. Quinn still thought it was adorably sad. Like a wet puppy. "A place that is not first. Or anything."

"What are you talking about?" Finn asked Rachel with a smile. He still didn't like that some members were upset about where they finished so he continued on jokingly. "Second has always been the best. You know, first is the worst, second is the best-"

"Third is the one with the half-bent chest." Santana finished for him.

"It's hairy chest." He corrected her.

"I know. I was talking about you."

Rachel looked over at her ex before he caused Santana to retaliate with anything else. "Thank you for the sentiment, Finn, but that rhyme was clearly created for children who were not as talented as those ahead of them. I had witnessed it being used on several of my lesser opponents during my early years."

Jesse nodded. He knew firsthand what Rachel was speaking about. He always felt such a great pity for those children. He never wanted to be responsible for their future emotional damage. "Nevertheless, you're better than what you were the last two years, and you can take with you the knowledge that only one show choir was better than you were which in my opinion is a stretch. Personally, I think that you were much better than everyone else. Given that it's me, it's quite the statement."

"See, and Jesse's never even liked us." Finn tried to rally the troops once more.

"Yes, but that doesn't change the fact that we'll only ever have a second place trophy." Kurt gestured over to the trophy sitting atop the piano to make his point.

"About that," Jesse began, "I talked to Figgins this morning, and that's why I called you here. A couple of points: One, Figgins wants us to take a club photo tomorrow morning with the trophy before he puts it in the awards display in the hall. So try and be here a little early again." Jesse took a moment to pause. He respected that this next bit of news would be upsetting to most. "Since I'm sure you're all counting down the days, you graduate this weekend. And in case you didn't know, which I don't see being possible, I will be moving to New York for next year." Normally, he would smirk here, but it truly wasn't the time. "Figgins said he'd keep glee club open next year as long as students show a continued interest in it. Unless a new batch of musical freshmen come in, I don't necessarily see that happening. So, as you should know, this may very well be the final week of New Directions. I understand that you're probably all considerably upset about this."

"They seriously can just cut it? Just like that?" Puck questioned.

"None of us will be here, Noah." Rachel answered. "This really shouldn't be coming as a surprise." It had been something that came to her attention months ago. This was just the first time any of them were really facing it.

"Right." Jesse interrupted them. "Well, I leave it up to you. We could end it all now or you could come here after your finals for a final free week. Though if you do, try not to need anything in here. This room has to be boxed up by Friday."

They sat in a dejected silence for a moment until one of them spoke up.

"Yeah." Finn answered for the group with no protests. "We'll definitely do one more week."

The morning bell rang out around them, and Jesse nodded once more. "Then I guess I'll be seeing you later."

The gleeks sullenly left the choir room and headed to their first day of classes after Nationals. Though most of the hallway was filled with excitement since the end of the year was in smelling-distance, the fifteen members of New Directions were mostly quiet. Brittany, however, saw the perfect reason to talk as she walked through the halls with her favorite person.

"Maybe we could like create a facebook glee community."

"I don't think everyone in glee has a facebook, B." Santana told her girlfriend gently.

"Well we'll make one for them." Brittany concluded. "We need to find a way to stay together. I don't want glee to end."

Santana didn't really care all that much but, for Brittany, agreed anyway. "Then we'll talk to them."

"Cool." She smiled. "I'm still happy, though. This summer is gonna be awesome. Like I know I have school and everything, but this is the last time we'll all be here before people start leaving. We totally need to do something together every week." Brittany looked over at Santana. She didn't seem nearly as excited about her awesome idea. "Do you not want to? We could drive down to the Columbus Zoo first before it gets too hot out and all the animals just lay around like they want to die."

Santana shook her head halfheartedly. "No, it will be fun."

She didn't really think this. Santana wasn't all that excited for summer nor was she that despondent over the fact that a few glee members would eventually be leaving. But Brittany wanted this, and Santana would be engaged in the plan if it made Brittany happier. She would rather just be one of the ones leaving. If she didn't leave Lima now, then she was never going to leave. That's historically what happens. You graduate high school and you either leave or get stuck here for life. But like Quinn reminded her, she didn't need to be thinking about any of this yet. These thoughts didn't need to be on her mind. Santana could wait until the end of summer. Besides, she should probably be focusing on the last week of school right now anyway.

Yesterday had technically been the final day of school. Today and the remaining three days were finals. For most seniors, it was the only finals week in their high school career that was not something to dread. Most had made up their minds and were set up to go where they enrolled next year. Therefore, most could bomb these tests and have absolutely no repercussions. Plus, as always, they did have a week of shorter days. It also didn't hurt that this was all leading up to them finally being free of this place after Sunday afternoon. Sure, they still had graduation practice Saturday morning, but it was a small price for their diplomas.

The week ended up being more boring than anything. Books were returned, pointless tests were taken, and then for some reason nostalgia began kicking in. Not for everyone of course. Some students (and teachers) dreamt of a possible night fire that burned the school to the ground. (A night fire ensured that there were no casualties.) But for everyone else, it was very upsetting that they'd never see another Titans poster or that they'd never figure out why the upstairs of this school had lockers or never have Mr. Kinney inappropriately flirt with them or never throw another slushie. Saddest stuff _ever_. And to mourn these losses, some random seniors were throwing a party in Lemkau Woods.

Lemkau Woods were part of a forest preserve on the outskirts of Lima. There were several parks inside the woods, and typically, it was a place to rent out for large company picnics, birthday parties, barbeques, etc. It wasn't a place necessarily designed for a graduation party that invited everyone in the senior class for a night of bring-your-own-everything. There was also some talk of it taking place in Park # 4 in order to make it into a bonfire party. It was the only park inside the woods that had a "fire pit" to control these sorts of celebrations. Everyone seemed pretty happy with the idea of burning old school supplies on the night of their graduation day.

So far it had been decided amongst most of the glee club that they would all be going. It was one of the good, happy things of their week. Most of the week was spent coasting through their finals, and then they would head to the choir room or auditorium. (Some finals like Brittany's and Puck's were not coasted through as they did need to pass a couple of them to pass certain classes.) Much like their earlier Disney Week in the year, it was mandatory that everyone had to sing at least once whether it be a solo or a duet or within a small group. And on Friday, they would all be singing in whatever group number they finally settled on.

Despite the underlying death of glee, the week was designed more like a party than anything. Snacks were brought in as were instruments, and for some numbers, costumes. Rachel made it a priority to sing a duet with everyone she had yet to accomplish this task with. Santana even agreed rather easily, but that was only because she unsurprisingly was more of an emotional mess than the rest of them. The guys put together their small band as they sometimes did and put on a few numbers. Jesse had a fun time embarrassing Quinn by dedicating "Black Dog" to her. He mainly had been looking for an excuse to sing the song in front of an audience as the desire to perform it came to him weeks ago. Handing Quinn some discomfort was merely a bonus.

By Friday, everyone had met their requirements and had performed at least one number. Most had gone over. In some cases, way over. (Rachel had sung with everyone in some capacity.) Sam, Puck, and Finn were the ones who finally pitched a group number that everyone agreed on. They had reorganized the choir room and all (including their humblest leader who found it beyond cheesy) traded leads in "You Get What You Give." And then it was all over with. Just like that. They finished taping up the boxes of sheet music and left, making plans for the upcoming weeks. It was that simple. Rachel thought the whole ordeal had been incredibly anticlimactic. Much like the whole week had been, really.

Rachel pulled another old spiral notebook out of her locker, shoving it into her shoulder bag. She pulled the last book out before peeling off the remaining decorations on her door. And then it wasn't hers anymore. It was just an empty locker for an upcoming freshman. Perhaps she should leave them a message.

She decided otherwise and instead just shut the door. A welcomed Quinn was standing in its wake. "What are you still doing here?"

"Looking for you." She explained. "Well, sort of." Quinn had actually stayed to help Jesse organize the packed up boxes, but she wanted to talk to Rachel today anyway. This had just been good timing. "What's wrong?"

Rachel wondered if her disposition was really that obvious. "Nothing, really." She shrugged. "It's just shouldn't this be more significant? I've spent a large portion of the last four years of my life in this building, and this is the last time I'll probably ever be here aside from graduation. I should be feeling something. There should be some type of montage playing out accompanied by a sad theme. I mean, high school is supposed to be the place that shapes us. Or traumatizes us." She added on. "I guess I just expected more from this moment. Instead, it's just a hallway. There's nothing theatrical about it."

Quinn laughed softly at the other girl's dilemma. "Come on." She held out her hand.

Rachel tiredly picked up her bag of locker items and grabbed onto Quinn's hand. She didn't have a guess on where Quinn was taking her, but she was resigned enough just to be led. She couldn't stress how long this week has been. Unlike most of her friends, Rachel had taken her finals seriously. She had spent her afternoons studying. She wasn't sure if anyone checked up on these things, but somehow she didn't think NYU or those providing her with certain scholarships would appreciate her slacking off. Rachel didn't want any unnecessary setbacks if she could simply prevent them by filling in the correct bubbles on a sheet of paper. Along with her tests, she, of course, had to make preparations for glee. There were a countless amount of songs she had yet to sing, and she only had four days left for it all to take place. Quite the pressure cooker. Not to mention, Quinn had been avoiding her to some degree up until now which caused some stress of its own.

They hadn't had the talk they promised each other in New York since returning. They hadn't actually talked much at all. True, they had both been busy. (Quinn had also been one of the few to take her pointless set of finals seriously.) But Quinn supposedly had basically an entire week of prior engagements outside of school. Rachel wasn't angry about this. Truthfully, she had been expecting something along these lines. She was more concerned than anything. Quinn had been confident and at times carefree in New York. Rachel just feared that those traits didn't return home with them. It wouldn't be surprising. Quinn mentioned something about panicking, and as Rachel was continuing to learn, there was quite a lot Quinn was afraid of that she needed to work through. She was just happy the blonde wasn't entirely running from her fears. At least that's what Rachel was assuming after Quinn claimed to be looking for her.

Quinn's destination in mind turned out to be the auditorium. Rachel grinned at the point Quinn was trying to make. She thought it was fairly considerate of the girl as she led them both down one of the stairways and then up onto the stage.

"Feel anything significant?" Quinn joked, eyebrow trick on display. She watched as Rachel smiled and set down her bag on the stage.

She walked a few feet ahead of Quinn and pensively looked out over the seats of the audience. This certainly resonated much more greatly than the closing of her locker had.

She turned back around to the girl who brought her here. "You know, I spent the majority of freshman year trying to come up with ways to get Mr. Ryerson to quit glee club." She had a bulletin board dedicated to the task. Of course she eventually had to get the man fired, but that wasn't important. _Technicalities_. "I thought if I took over, then it would turn the club around, and I'd be successful. But four years later, and none of that happened."

"Because we didn't place first?" Quinn asked tentatively. She didn't like that Rachel was still upset over their second place finish. Even Santana had moved on from her anger by now.

Rachel shook her head because although she was still somewhat disappointed with where they finished, she would get over that in the next week. "When Mr. Schue came up with New Directions and I persuaded him to find a new male lead, I thought we could win and I would finally get some respect from the rest of the school." She sighed. "That's what was supposed to happen. We would win Nationals, and I wouldn't be considered a loser anymore. But now what's my legacy? Aren't we supposed to leave a mark on our school? I didn't even get a yearbook superlative. I'm clearly the most likely to succeed."

"The idiots of this school voted me the most likely to marry their high school sweetheart the one year I didn't even have a boyfriend. I don't think you should read too much into it."

"Yeah, but high school sweetheart doesn't necessarily translate into a boyfriend." Rachel teased shamelessly.

Quinn just laughed. "I'm pretty sure we filled those out way before Jesse played meddler."

Rachel let her own laughter die down and tried to continue to explain herself. She didn't want to worry Quinn with any of this. "I'm not…I don't want you to think that I'm exceptionally angry or anything because I'm not. I just…I find it terribly unfair that New Directions has basically been canceled before it achieved any of its ultimate goals."

"I don't know. I kind of like it better this way."

Rachel tilted her head quizzically. "How so?"

"New Directions started with us, and now it ends with us." She shrugged. "It makes it ours. And no one else can touch it. Those experiences selectively belong to us. Would you really want some other group of kids to win it all instead?"

Rachel thought about it, and no, she wasn't sure that was what she wanted. "This all coming from the member who wasn't even going to rejoin." She joked.

"Hey, it's not like I hate glee." Quinn defended lightheartedly. _"Two-thirds_ of my time spent in it I enjoyed."

Rachel waited until Quinn finished with her playful defense before transitioning the conversation to, well not easier topics, but things she actually wanted to talk through. "In the hallway, you said you were looking for me. Does that mean you finally want to talk?"

Quinn sighed. "Not really, but I know that we have to."

"So then what are we?"

Quinn laughed at the never-missing candor. Rachel just continued right on.

"Are we dating? Is it exclusive? Can I refer to you as my girlfriend? And if we are dating, how open do you want us to be? Furthermore, how do we go about setting up dates with each other if that's what we want? Who asks who?"

"You've been thinking." She noted.

"You haven't?"

"No, I have. Probably too much." Quinn informed and waited a moment before continuing. "What do you want us to be?"

Rachel frowned. "That's not fair. I asked first."

"And how is _that_ fair? Why does the ball need to be in my court?"

"Because it already is. I know what I want. You're the one who's undecided. Or at least now that we're back home you are."

Quinn paced a few steps away. Moving felt like a good thing to be doing. "It's not that I don't know." It was all the other uncertainties that concerned her.

Rachel crossed the stage to stop Quinn from moving any farther away. That would just continue to delay everything.

She clutched onto both of Quinn's hands, tugging her closer. Proximity in these situations was important; as were quiet vocals. "What do you want, Quinn?"

Quinn looked up from their joined hands and swallowed. "To be with you." Rachel stopped the smile she felt coming on. It was due solely to the fact that Quinn looked mightily conflicted about something as she focused on the nothing surrounding them on stage. "But it…"

Rachel moved and reached up to trace the contours of Quinn's face. She really needed Quinn's attention to be back on her. "It what?"

"Don't you ever worry about how complicated this is?"

"No. But then I don't see this as being complicated." She answered easily, dropping her hand to Quinn's waist before persisting in a gentle manner. "Why do you?"

"Because it shouldn't be like this." Quinn informed, frustrated. "A relationship should be easier. You see someone or meet someone and you figure out you like and then you either pine or flirt. You shouldn't have to figure out how long you liked them or think about how screwed up you've been in regard to them the last few years."

"Then stop thinking about it." Rachel advised. "We can work through that together. Right now we should just focus on," she chuckled lightly, "well, right now."

Quinn frowned in reply as her eyes got a familiar, far-off look in them. Rachel sighed. One day she would get Quinn to tell her exactly what she was thinking about when this shift happened. "What are you so scared of? You already told me you wanted to be with me. Isn't that normally the hard part?"

"I really like you, Rachel," was her explanation.

She didn't really have any other way to put it because as stupid as it probably sounded, that's what Quinn was still terrified of. This was different. She had actual feelings invested in Rachel. There were no forced emotions like her previous relationships had. This required trust she wasn't accustomed to giving.

"Hey." Rachel leaned in, pulling Quinn's line of sight back up to her instead of the floor. "Risk and reward." She smiled. "You're not the only one afraid of getting hurt here."

Quinn nodded. Selfishly, she felt better that she wasn't the only one with fears. "Okay."

"Quinn, you have to ask me properly."

She frowned. "Are you serious?"

"Of course." She would like at least one of her relationships in life to begin by actually being asked out. It wasn't necessary, but she was clearly in control of the situation at the moment so she might as well take advantage.

Quinn rolled her eyes but took a deep, calming breath anyway. "Rachel, would you like to be-"

"Yes!" She squealed, and Quinn found herself being pulled into a hug by arms tightly curling around her neck. Quinn shut her eyes briefly as she felt several points of tension leave her.

Rachel pulled back with a beam as she detached herself. "Come, girlfriend. Get my bag." She walked past Quinn, still grinning. Quinn pursed her lips for a moment because _what?_ But she picked up the bag as was requested and followed the tiny brunette off of the stage. "I like that." Rachel called over her shoulder. "I think that's what I'm going to call you. From now on, you will only be addressed by me as girlfriend."

"Yeah, no." Quinn shook her head lightly and caught the smirk the other girl was wearing. "Rachel, no." She just continued on up the stairs like Quinn hadn't spoken. "_Rachel!_"

* * *

><p>For McKinley High's senior class, late Sunday morning was spent getting dressed and ready for their big day. Girls would be wearing white robes over their clothes while boys would be wearing McKinley red. Once completed, parents were free to take photos and fawn over their children if they so pleased. Everyone involved knew ahead of time to try and dress comfortably. Graduation would take place at one o'clock in the school's gymnasium. It was June and bodies were going to be piled on top of each other. It had been common knowledge for families with older children that had already been through this that the gym could get a little heated. It was actually a stark contrast between the event and the location. For something that was supposedly monumental as everyone had been informed during practice yesterday, the gym where they had mandatory P.E. courses didn't exactly inspire. <em>Some<em> students with small statures, blinding ambition, and verbose speaking patterns didn't understand why the ceremony couldn't take place on a sunny day on the football field.

Sadly, those ideas were dismissed, and the gym still had to be decked out by some school committee or something. _Congratulations Class of 2012_ signs hung and a mock stage was set up in the front of all the folded out chairs and bleachers where the families sat. To the right of the mock stage, the orchestra was set up. (Actually, it was odd how similar it was to glee's assemblies over the years.) The orchestra was of course called in for "Pomp and Circumstance," but they also had some extra duties. Traditionally, the school's choir would sing during the graduation, but as McKinley lacked an arts program, all they had was glee club. Jesse had talked to them about the request, but none of them wanted to have to perform during their own graduation. Particularly for a school that never took their bullying seriously and basically ended the only program that provided protection. Mercedes volunteered to sing the National Anthem and their class's song, though. It was more for her family than anything.

"Pomp and Circumstance" opened, followed by Mercedes singing the National Anthem. Figgins then gave his Welcome and Introduction speech. The man was just lucky Mercedes's voice was framing him because it was pretty clear that he had lost several attention spans. Once High Inergy's "We Are the Future" was finished, Mercedes was given a rightfully earned round of applause as she was the only thing that kept it from being too sappy. She then retook her seat, and their class's keynote speaker took the podium. Most schools would probably have a local politician or some type of local hero give this speech. They, unsurprisingly, had one Sue Sylvester. Despite losing her congressional race and the fact that Sue's Corner did not make her a celebrity and that she certainly wasn't a hero even if she hails from famed Nazi hunters, she was still given the right to give this speech. And what a speech it was. The woman was somehow able to encourage their futures and deride their pasts all while speaking ill of the present. No one was really sure if it was meant to be taken as a compliment or an insult.

Thankfully, the speeches were halted momentarily as it was finally time for everyone to receive their diplomas. It was during this segment that it was made abundantly clear that graduation ceremonies exist mainly for the parents. After every name was announced, some type of cheer rang out from the families present for that student. This was best highlighted by the Hudson-Hummel gang seeing as their sons were right next to each other in line. Of course all the glee kids were given a "special" cheer. Brittany sat with Santana's family, and as she promised before the ceremony started, she would definitely make their cheers the loudest. And from Abrams through Zizes, she kept to her word. And now they just needed to keep to theirs and throw Brittany her own graduation during summer once she received her diploma as well. Perhaps more welcomed by some of their members, they were more grateful that there were no boos than for the extra cheers.

Finally, their class's valedictorian took the podium and gave the grand goodbye speech that welcomed the future. Then the orchestra played the "Coronation March" and hats were not thrown into the air. Apparently they were like considered weapons or something, and anyone who threw their hat would be removed from the premises. After sitting through the last two hours, Quinn kind of wanted to test that weapon theory. This was really something that could've been done within an hour. Instead, once everyone was free to leave their seats, Quinn just unzipped her robe because graduation robes were ridiculous, and the dress she was wearing was cute and newly purchased just for the day. Not everyone had been happy about the dress code. Girls had to either wear a dress or a pantsuit while all boys had to wear a shirt and a tie along with dress pants. And _everyone_ had to be in dress shoes. If not, then they weren't allowed to graduate and would've been asked to leave. This was why Rachel and Artie had to talk Puck out of going completely nude underneath his robes, and why Mr. Hummel had to make sure Kurt didn't slice and dice and redesign his own.

"Happy graduation."

Quinn looked up from her outfit with one of those Quinn-smiles. Or at least that's how Rachel saw it. "Hey."

"I wanted to tell you earlier, but I was busy keeping my fathers' tears in check. You look very pretty today, Quinn." She complimented and got another one of those smiles. Quinn really did need to smile more. Like ninety-five times out of a hundred, the girl should be smiling. "So I was wondering if you maybe wanted to pick me up tonight." Rachel questioned. Sadly, for some reason, this caused Quinn to lose that smile.

"I would, but um…my mom and I are having this graduation dinner thing, and I'll probably actually be late to the party." Quinn explained. It wasn't exactly something she was looking forward to. She was there a few years ago when she and her parents went out to celebrate her sister graduating high school. Scheduled and celebratory Fabray dinners were never enjoyable, and this one would be no different.

"Oh. Well, that's fine." She reassured her. "I hope you have a nice dinner-"

"I can drive you home, though." Quinn said quickly, interrupting. "You know, if you want."

"I'd like that."

"Okay."

"You know the continued shy and Sapphic smiles are becoming quite nauseating for people who aren't you."

Quinn released an aggravated sigh before turning around. Jesse was invited to their graduation because he was still a member of the faculty until after this day. He, of course, declined and sat in the Fabray Section (as he referred to it) instead. It was a _great_ morning getting ready in her house.

"Which could easily be solved if you would stop looking at us." Quinn told him as he completely made his way over to them.

"And what I am supposed to stare at in your place? Finn and Kurt posing awkwardly together?"

Rachel took in the slight annoyance on Quinn's face. She thought up the best way to avoid a spat between the two friends. It was graduation day. There shouldn't be any spats. "Will you be attending the senior party with us tonight, Jesse?" She changed the subject.

Jesse frowned. He thought the answer was obvious. "No."

This regained Quinn's attention. "What? Why?"

"Because I already celebrated this two years ago. It's your night. I certainly don't need to go through it again."

As Jesse went into a tale of his own (not at all boring) graduation parties, Puck and Mike thankfully interrupted as they approached with Brittany and Santana. The four already seemed to be in celebration mode.

"Hello, partying party people. Tonight we celebrate." Puck smirked and looked over the ladies of the group. "And I'm serious. Like if you guys wanted to rotate between partners or-"

Mike frowned. "Um…"

"Leave." Santana glared at both boys. Puck shrugged before he departed with Mike, going over to Mercedes and Sam with the same pitch for celebration coming out.

"Can I try on your hat?" Brittany asked Rachel. She really wanted to wear one of them, but she hadn't asked Santana because her girlfriend looked smart-hot, and she didn't want to ruin the look.

"Uh, sure, Brittany." She removed it from her head and handed it over somewhat hesitantly.

Brittany happily placed it on her own head and jerked to toss the tassel from side to side.

"It's a good look on you." Jesse told her dryly.

She grinned. "I know right."

Santana shook her head fondly but left them alone as she moved over to Quinn. Santana was in an exceptionally good mood today. "So what do you think they're talking about?" She swung an arm around her former (and unjust) captain. Her mother was currently talking to Quinn's ahead of them while her father stood around faking interest.

As they learned back during their first year as cheerios, their parents didn't exactly like each other. They never made it known as both families liked to practice the art of keeping up appearances (even if Santana liked to pretend otherwise and claim the Lopezes were from Lima Heights for her reputation). Both girls found it hilarious that their mothers still went through with the act even though they hadn't been cheerios for a year and a half which gave the older women no real reason to even bother socializing with each other.

"Probably how much they pretend to like each other's daughters." Quinn joked sarcastically because this, too, was true.

Santana snickered. "Oh but, Q, my mom loves that you got knocked up and stole my head cheerio spot."

"Yeah, and my mom has always loved that you're a bitch who gets in fights and is _so_ not a bad influence."

"I'm sure they're all devastated that they'll no longer be in each other's lives." Santana dropped her arm and looked to her girlfriend. "B, give Frodo her hat back. We're taking advantage of the facilities one last time."

Brittany happily grabbed onto Santana's arm, and somehow the two were able to duck past Santana's family and their fellow (ex) classmates, out of the gym. Quinn just shook her head. This school's bathrooms really needed to be scoured.

"For what it's worth, as far as female-female relationships go, I like them better than you two." Jesse told Rachel and Quinn once they were alone again. The aloneness lasted about ten seconds before Kurt was bursting into their bubble.

Kurt focused solely on his friend in the group and looked to Rachel as he grabbed her arm. "Come. We're taking photos." He dragged her away. "This will need to be commemorated one day."

Jesse turned to face Quinn after Rachel and Kurt were safely taking pictures with Blaine a few feet away. "So I suppose some congratulations are in order."

"Finn graduated with no problems. I'm not sure graduating from high school is all that impressive."

"It's never impressive academically." He winked before walking over to a now unaccompanied Judy. The older Fabray was always more fun.

Quinn felt like laughing. Whether it was because she was actually happy or needed a way to keep herself from crying she wasn't sure. She'd like to think getting through the last four years was impressive. After all, it's not everyone that creates a new identity, gets kicked out of their home, has a baby, discovers they might possibly be gay and have feelings for a girl in which they've had a historically turbulent relationship with all in a four year span. But she certainly didn't feel all that accomplished. The majority of the last four years had consisted of her failures; only recently had that changed. None of the expectations she had for this day when entering high school had been met. Jesse St. James talking to her mother instead of her father was a testament to this. She honestly didn't know whether to be proud of herself or just relieved by the fact that it was finally over with.

One of these days, Quinn was going to have to close out a year and actually know how she feels about it.


	25. Celebration

**CELEBRATION**

The party at Lemkau Woods was set to start at around five in order to give everyone enough time after graduation to get ready and drive down. As predicted, no one actually got there until around six. Park #4 was, well, a park that was really just a giant field surrounded by wooded area and a parking lot at its southern entrance. There was also a type of concrete outbuilding near the restrooms that housed three large picnic tables and a sound system. As of now, that's where some of the food was being kept while a couple of AV club members tried to figure out how to get the radio to play out of the large speakers on the front of the structure. So far, all that they could do was make announcements through a set of microphones.

Blaine wasn't losing faith, though. Sure, he'd like a little music as everyone probably would, but it was just getting started and nothing could ruin this day. They did it. They survived high school as ridiculous as that statement always sounded. He just…he felt like singing. Maybe they would let him sing if the AV guys didn't get everything worked out. Regardless, he wanted to make sure this night was memorable for him and his friends. It just required a bit a waiting. Six of their members, or as he liked to think of them, three of the couples (secret or otherwise) had yet to show up.

"Everything you dreamed of as a young boy?" Kurt teased from beside him. They were busy not mingling in the crowd full of minglers on the field. "The dense smell of grass and tree bark. The somewhat polluted Ohio sky. An array of students who have made your collective life in school hell."

Blaine chuckled. "That was it exactly."

"I don't even care about the setting." Kurt continued on seriously. "I'm just looking forward to our summer."

"Yeah, me too." Blaine nodded. "But you know that's not like the end of anything. We're not under a countdown."

"No, I know. But it will be the end to being within around, oh, 600 miles of each other."

"Nothing's going to change." Kurt sent him with a disbelieving look. "Well, I mean, _a lot's _going to change, but _we're_ not. I love you, Kurt. That's all that matters."

"No, of course." Kurt spoke, voice somewhat constrained. He was sure to remove that, though, before he continued. "I love you too." Kurt only hoped what Blaine believed was true. The cynic in him felt as if they were moving into Finn and Rachel territory.

Speaking of which, the next batch of gleeks to arrive were (to Blaine's slight confusion) not a couple; completely anyway. Rachel arrived to the party with Sam and Mercedes because of Quinn's scheduled tardiness. Not that she was upset, though. Rachel was also someone viewing this to be too good of a day.

After the graduation ceremony was finished, Rachel went home and had a fabulous afternoon with her fathers. Being an only child, there was the benefit of being spoiled from time to time. As she was her fathers' only baby, her high school graduation was obviously one of the defining moments of her life so far. Therefore, she was showered with gifts over the last couple of hours. Truly, she was going to enjoy this summer and the profits of shopping to the fullest. However, as for tonight, after being doted upon by her parents, she was simply rushing to get ready. She had texted several teammates, and they assured her not to bring anything which she was mildly opposed to seeing as this was her first bring-your-own-everything party. Lack of tradition aside, she was still able to dress to impress. Mostly for Quinn but it wouldn't hurt to remind her now former classmates that they clearly missed out on something special and that she most certainly did deserve a pointless yearbook superlative.

"Hello." Kurt surprised her from behind. He linked arms with her, planning to lead her back over to where he and Blaine were previously. They didn't want her wandering aimlessly. "Dateless I see. How terribly unfortunate."

"Quinn will be arriving later." She explained.

"Ah, what a catch." He spoke sarcastically before holding up his free hand in mock-surrender. "Joke."

"You know, I have never insulted your relationship."

"_Annnd_ it's been upped into a relationship." Kurt sighed.

"Is this what you plan on doing next year? Joining Jesse in poking fun at me and Quinn?"

"I don't see why we have to wait until next year when we have all summer as well." He joked again, earning a glare from Rachel. "You can relax. I'm just getting it out of my system now, and I will stop this rebellion unless Quinn decides to once again play cheater. It is a common role of hers after all." She opened her mouth to say something, but Kurt decided to talk right over her. Really, it's not like she had any winnable defense. "Besides, I have no desire to join Jesse St. Massacre in anything. I actually have no plans on even acknowledging his existence from here on out. We're equals now. I don't need to pretend to respect him."

"Personally, I think you two can get along if forced."

"Yes, but you're the constamment idealist."

"I'm still right, and whether you enjoy it or not, the four of us will be spending a lot of time together. I'm friends with both you and Jesse, and I'll be dating Quinn." She smiled proudly. "I'm the glue that holds us all together."

"Well, if we're all picking school supplies, I choose adhesive remover."

"Jesse can be the ruler because he's the only one who's technically 100% straight. Oh, oh and-"

"No, no. We're done now." He calmed her down as they finished their short walk over to where Blaine stood waiting.

"Rachel." Blaine greeted. "Where's Quinn?"

"Quinn will be joining us later." Kurt mocked Rachel briefly. She rolled her eyes before turning to Blaine.

"She's having a graduation dinner with her mom." Rachel explained properly.

"Hey guys," Finn's voice interrupted the trio, "Puck finally got everything in order. I guess Lauren stopped yelling at him or something."

Kurt, Rachel, and Blaine followed the short distance after Finn's lumbering form. They ended up back in the parking lot they arrived in. The early spots that were taken were turned into a mini tailgating party. Actually, a football was being flung around earlier, so it was somewhat fitting. Puck had his own pickup truck ready to go. It was just for the glee club and consisted of an array a drinks and a small snack variety.

"Help yourselves. We've got a little bit of everything." Puck told the group of gleeks.

"And only half of it was paid for." Lauren added.

"So if none of you twerps have anything mushy to say, it's time to start this party."

"Blaine actually has an announcement." Kurt interrupted all of them, stopping them from diving in to Puck's supplies.

"Yippy." Santana spoke dryly, nudging Karofsky because she knew where her target audience was in life.

Blaine nodded, completely ignoring the snickering pair. He and Kurt discussed doing this at the school earlier. "Right, so we didn't want to say anything before but-"

Santana grimaced. "Oh God, please tell us you're not eloping."

Blaine opted out of responding to her directly. "No, but I was kinda hired by a record producer at S.W.A.T. Records." He earned some frowns. "You know, Singing Without Auto-Tune. Anyway, he's trying to put a band together. So far it's just me and two other guys I haven't met yet, but they're still scouting."

"Dude, are you serious?" Sam asked what most of them were thinking. It sounded like a joke.

"Yes." Kurt answered for him. "Once the other members are acquired, from here on out Blaine will be regularly road-tripping to Cleveland in an attempt to make a record."

"Congrats, man." Finn told Blaine. "That's awesome."

"Yeah, we'll all be set and ready to buy your first CD." Artie grinned. "You know, once we know the name of your band and whatnot."

Mercedes looked over to Kurt and Blaine. "So what does this mean for you guys?"

"Nothing." Blaine informed. "We'll still be together. Just long-distance."

Blaine and Kurt were given some faux-smiles along with some helpful "ohs." Kurt sent out a glare.

"Well I'm totally sad that another one of us is leaving home, but I'm also totally happy for you." Brittany skipped over to give Blaine a quick hug.

"Thanks, Brittany."

"Drinks!" Santana announced, gaining everyone's attention. She wasn't thrilled by Brittany's words. "Clearly we need to celebrate Plaine's accomplishments." She excused.

They easily accepted this, and Santana rolled her eyes as certain members declined drinking on account of the fact they were playing designated driver or something. She stopped listening since it was all so damn boring. Besides, she was too busy trying to expel future thoughts. That would defeat the purpose of a party. So what if Blaine was also leaving. She should really be focused more on the fact that Quinn was being lame and happy by not showing up yet, and the Changs were clearly taking this time to declare their love for everything Asian one last time. Like they really needed to worry about their relationship now. _Loser nerds._ Well at least she felt better. Now she just needed a cure for her boredom.

Santana pulled her girlfriend aside. "You wanna go somewhere?"

"Totally." Brittany smiled.

She returned it before leading Brittany away. This would actually be fun. They had never fooled around in the woods before.

* * *

><p>The actual party didn't end up starting until after the sun had officially set. The book-burning-bonfire was finally lit up, and by now, the music problem had been solved. It had also gotten exceptionally more crowded. The night no longer belonged solely to the senior class. There were now several students from the lower grades hanging around along with kids who didn't even attend McKinley. Word had obviously gotten out. Karofsky didn't really care about any of this. Most people there were too drunk or whatever they were to complain about anything. Likewise, Karofsky was just too happy for the end of it all. He wasn't even aware what he was laughing at tonight or who the hell he was talking to. It had just been a really good night. Or, you know, it was before a former friend was in front of his face.<p>

"Where's the rest of Homo Explosion?" Azimio harassed.

"Probably out spreading their gayness." Karofsky shrugged casually. "Seriously, man. I'd watch out if I were you. Everyone knows it's contagious."

"Is that why you rejoined? Because you caught the gay?"

"Totally. Actually, I think I'm starting to like you." He overtly joked. Azimio scowled before deciding to walk away. Karofsky lost his smirk once the other football player was out of sight.

He really didn't want anything to do with Azimio and the guys. And while he didn't think their interest in him was going anywhere exactly, at least now he had a nice comeback. Every time they would insinuate he was gay, he would agree and be the complete opposite of defensive. It worked at prom, and as far they knew, he wasn't actually gay anyway. All they knew was that they were trying to be assholes. No one needed to tell them they were accurate. Dave liked it better this way. It made caring what they thought a little less important to him.

"I support this change in attitude." Kurt's voice cut through his thoughts, turning Dave around slightly. "It's refreshing seeing you not being influenced by them." Kurt finished his walk, coming to a stop next to him.

Karofsky shrugged. "Well high school's over."

"It is." Kurt agreed slowly.

"I'm also thinking about taking up sarcasm. It's great. You get to say all of your angry, hateful thoughts without actually having to say them so no one knows what the hell you're talking about but you."

"Oh. Whatever works, I guess." He nodded awkwardly before looking for a way to transition the conversation. Kurt wasn't exactly sure how often he'd talk to Dave Karofsky after tonight, therefore, he wanted to voice one last reminder. "So you're going to OSU a Lima next year, right?"

"Unfortunately."

"Okay, then look. I don't know if you are truly over high school or if you still plan on only being yourself in the privacy of your own future home, but you'll have friends next year, Dave. Finn and Artie and Mercedes and maybe even Puckerman will all be at school with you. Sam will still be around, and Santana's staying here with Brittany. Plus, Blaine won't exactly be too far away."

Karofsky glared briefly. "What's your point?"

"Well just that if you ever did want to be open and honest, you'll have plenty of people who will accept you."

"Yeah, no way that's happening." Dave snapped but then relented some. "At least anytime soon."

Kurt didn't fully know how to respond since he didn't even know exactly what he was looking for from Karofsky, but he eventually smiled because when in doubt, smiling was generally a good bet. Karofsky didn't seem fazed either way. Of course, he could've just been distracted by yet another newly, semi-closeted gay, and clearly they grew on trees in Western Ohio. A Fabray had finally arrived, and at first, Quinn seemed to be coming over to them but then she found what she'd view as the better option. Kurt watched as Quinn walked over to Rachel and greeted her with a hand-graze to the back. Rachel turned around and gave out one of her Berry branded hugs. He shook his head at all of this. Kurt had no plans other than minding his own business, but he just didn't understand how they could even attempt to date each other after their uneven history. Certainly never something he'd try.

Rachel pulled out of their hug with a smile. "I was starting to worry you weren't going to show."

Quinn bit her lip. Dinner had taken longer than expected, and then she had to go home and pick something out to wear that went with jeans seeing as they'd be in a damn forest. This would not have been her first choice for where to have a party. "And miss all this?" She joked.

"It has been fairly rousing. There are some men here," Rachel pointed out somewhere behind them before lowering her voice, "I don't even think they're from Ohio." She informed, getting a frown in return.

Yeah, okay, so Rachel wasn't going anywhere alone for the rest of the night. Especially considering the girl was a little…Well, she certainly wasn't drunk by any means, but she was buzzed in a way that seemed to make her adorably enthused. "Can we maybe take a walk?"

She nodded before reaching out to hold Quinn's hand. "Sure."

As they began their walk, Rachel took notice of Quinn's somewhat somber mood. It was pretty far off from where she had left Quinn earlier. "How was dinner?"

"As good as it could've been." She watched Rachel frown at the vague response. "It was just the usual parent chat." Quinn explained further as she eventually stopped them near the edge of some trees. It was darker as they were now farther away from the center bonfire, but at least they were secluded.

"Ah, but there are so many kinds of parent chats. For instance, there's the annual talk my fathers give me about what I am and am not allowed to purchase with their holiday credit card. They don't want me to spend too much on them which of course I find ridiculous. It's why holiday bonuses were created."

Quinn laughed lightly but decided to cut in before Rachel could begin listing all the other types of parent chats she was aware of. "My mom blindsided me with her expectations for my future."

Dinner consisted of forgettable small talk and a stunning gifted bracelet before her mother began to use that skill of subtle hinting she still had. Judy Fabray had always been very good at saying just enough to get her point across but not saying too much where she would seem overbearing. It ensured that there were never any emotional arguments in their house. Tonight's subtle topics were what Quinn should try majoring in, what careers she should look into, what type of college boy she should look out for, and what type of college boy she should try and pursue. It was great. Not at all awkward.

"I'm not sure why I thought that was over with." Really, just because she was moving to New York didn't mean her mother still doesn't envision certain things for her. She had mistakenly thought their relationship had grown more than that over the last year.

"All parents have some type of expectations for their children." Rachel shrugged. "It's entirely normal. And then we, as the children, have the luxury of growing up and following our own paths instead. Hopefully in ways that only lead to humorous, anecdotal tales at family gatherings." She grinned.

"Not when it's all conditional." Quinn didn't return the smile. "My mother's giving me a pass on moving away probably only because Jesse's going to be there with me. But stuff like this," she gestured between them, "not that I plan on telling her anytime soon or ever, but she's not going to be okay with it. It won't go over well."

"Oh Quinn, you don't know that."

"Yeah I do, Rachel."

Rachel tilted her head forlornly. She wanted to believe that Quinn couldn't know these things for sure, but portions of the Fabray family's past were not a secret. Who's to say having a girlfriend would result in anything different than being pregnant had? But Quinn didn't need to worry about that tonight of all nights. This needed rescuing.

Rachel grabbed on to Quinn's free hand and slowly walked them backwards. "Since I'm currently and _officially_," she paused here to smile as she dropped Quinn's hands and instead latched onto her shirt in order to pull the girl closer, "dating her daughter, not that she knows of course, I would very much like to respect your mother." Once her back hit a tree, she was happy to curl her hands behind Quinn's neck. "That being said, I think it's of great importance that you meet my expectations first. Our relationship might falter if you don't."

"And what are these expectations of yours that are so important?" She chortled, resting her forehead against Rachel's.

"Well first of all…" Rachel smiled as Quinn momentarily nuzzled into her hair. "First of all, you must always acknowledge that I'm right."

"Always, huh?" Quinn brushed over to drop a deliberate kiss to the corner of Rachel's mouth. She was rewarded by feeling Rachel's smile grow against her.

"Mmm-hmm. And you must constantly reaffirm the fact that my talent is greater than those that fall under the category of my competition even if you happen to believe otherwise which of course you won't."

"Easy enough." She mumbled, moving down to Rachel's neck

Rachel stopped her thoughts and swallowed at these new sensations before pushing herself to continue. "Secondly, though I understand that this isn't exactly something you can promise me given possible, future circumstances that may arise, it would be greatly appreciated if you tried not to cause me any heartache." Quinn moved back and away at these words, Rachel's arms falling down. "So far I've been quite selfless, for me, by focusing more on your fears, but I have my own pressure points that result in fragile areas to attack."

Quinn narrowed her eyes because did Rachel really think she'd use her insecurities against her? Then she cringed over the fact that that's exactly what she used to do. She made a mental note to assure Rachel that she was never going to 'attack' her.

"Lastly," Rachel's voice brought her back, "I expect you to ignore all expectations other than the previous three I have just given you." She smiled as Quinn frowned slightly at what Rachel was saying. Quinn wasn't sure she ever appreciated a talking-Rachel more. "I firmly believe that one should always follow their dreams even if they may not know what they are yet. It's your life, Quinn, not anyone else's. You shouldn't let anyone dictate what you want to do."

"Other than yourself?" She teased.

"Of course." Rachel giggled.

Quinn moved closer once more. "And what if my dream is to randomly become someone who goes around painting designs onto people's shoes?"

"Well, if that's truly what you wanted, then I would support your decision."

"_Really?_" She challenged skeptically.

"I'd even let you raid my closet."

Quinn chuckled. "No, you wouldn't."

"No, but I'd help you break into other people's."

"And how would your famous, on stage costars feel about this?"

"They'd think it was art so I imagine it'd be fine with them. They may even request your services. It can be added income."

"No, I don't think that'd be the best idea. You know me. I've never been able to get along with those crazy, Broadway types too well."

"How unfortunate for you." Rachel whispered, leaning forward.

As soon as their lips touched, Rachel's hands were right back up to where they were previously. Their movements were tentative, and all Quinn could think of was that one week was too long to go without this. Seriously. _Never again_. Rachel was probably thinking something completely different, or perhaps it was the exact same thought, either way it was made clear that she simply wasn't alright with this pace. Rachel gripped tighter, forcefully holding Quinn closer. The kiss deepened as they explored each other's mouths. Quinn was pretty sure she moaned at one point. Quinn has never before in her life moaned.

Rachel moved her hands over Quinn's shoulders and then down her arms. Quinn, forever a step behind, reached out to do some clutching of her own in response. She moved her hand back and forth from Rachel's tiny waist and hips. She really didn't know where she wanted them to settle. The mind her hands had of their own had an idea, but it was ridiculously too soon for those thoughts. Given this fact, Quinn removed her hands entirely and braced them against the tree. She hoped –but not enough to stop and check– Rachel was okay with being trapped against a tree. (Rachel was.) Quinn didn't exactly have any competent form of thought right now so she didn't have a better word, but she'd go with labeling this as amazing. Really. If kissing her boyfriends would've felt like this, trying to be intimate with Finn and Sam probably would've been a lot easier.

Rachel pulled away first, dropping her head to the side and against the tree. Their breathing was labored as they tried to get it under control. Quinn moved back gently as a slight pain shot through her hands. She could already feel the indentations of the bark on each one of her palms.

"Are you okay?" She asked quietly.

Rachel smiled lazily. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because you're up against a tree. It can't be comfortable."

"Oh." She hadn't actually noticed, but now that it had been brought to her attention, it wasn't exactly comfortable. And she was beginning to wonder if possible insects enjoyed living on it. "Good point." She moved them both forward and away from the possible, living ant farm. "But everywhere that would be more comfortable isn't exactly private."

Quinn watched with a frown as Rachel separated herself and hastily began wiping at her back and combing her fingers through her hair. "My car says otherwise."

Rachel immediately paused in her movements. She could continue making out with Quinn Fabray. In Quinn Fabray's car. Alone. Without any distractions. Surely this was a something several people currently at this party had daydreamed about at one point. Suddenly missing out on a stupid superlative didn't seem all that detrimental and, hey, wasn't she worried about something?

"Is there anything on me?" She went back to wiping herself off. "I feel like there's something on me."

Quinn looked her over once. "Not yet." She muttered.

"_Quinn_."

"Sorry."

She blinked away her latest reverie and helped brush Rachel off to ensure that there was not in fact anything on her. Then they were off on their mission to get to Quinn's car. They weaved their way through bodies but were eventually stopped by the small group of Sam, Mercedes, and Santana. One looked a little worse for wear. Immature or not, Quinn really wanted to stomp her foot.

"Finally. People we know. You have to do something." Sam implored.

"No, we have nothing to do." Quinn told him easily as she pulled Rachel along but got nowhere since Rachel stayed rooted.

"What's going on?" Rachel questioned her friends sincerely. Quinn sighed but didn't make any protests.

"Satan's doing that thing." Mercedes rolled her eyes offhandedly.

"What thing?" Quinn asked curtly.

"You know," Sam began, "where she randomly cries every couple of minutes over something no one should be crying about."

"She found us, like, twenty minutes ago." Mercedes continued facetiously. "She's been whining about Brittany between her random cry sessions."

Santana came forward, sure to step between Spam and Gravy in order to give them both shoulder bumps. "Lie much, Team Urkel?" She glared at the couple as she finished getting past them and stopped next to Quinn. "I am _not_ whining. That's what you do in life as I'm sure Berry has figured out by now." She Santana-smirked. "Wait, I meant groaning."

Sam stepped up some as he wanted to distract Quinn from whatever it was that had her giving Santana that look of hers that could kill if that sort of thing was possible. "Yeah, so uh…me and Mercedes kinda wanted to go have some _alone_ time." His girlfriend smacked him on the arm. "Do you think you guys could take over Santana-sitting? We'd leave her alone, but there are, like, meth dealers here."

"Please…Please, please." Mercedes begged with a friendly grin.

"But Quinn and I were going to-" Rachel stopped herself and sighed. She glanced at the blonde who didn't look much happier. _Well, there's one point against semi-secret relationships._

"Go." Quinn snapped at the couple, causing them to scatter away. Quinn looked over to the quandary that held them there. "What's your problem?"

"Chill." Santana advised plainly. "Ebony and Ivory are losers who are exaggerating. I'm not even that drunk." This would have been more convincing to the other two girls if her face wasn't such a mess.

"Santana, you're clearly going through some sort of emotional turmoil. There's no need to deny it. We're all…teammates here." Rachel gave her a smile.

Santana looked back to Quinn. "Why? Just…her? You're damaged, like, in the head."

"I could say the same thing about you and Brittany."

"Hey. My girlfriend is hot and blonde and innocent yet experienced and awesome. What's your excuse?"

"Santana, I'm still standing here." Rachel interjected.

"Yes, again, _why?_"

"Why are you crying about Brittany?" Quinn tried pulling Santana's focus back to her. She really wasn't in the mood for any sort of a fight.

"I'm not crying about Brittany." Santana ran a hand over her face tiredly.

Rachel frowned, observing Quinn's concerned look. "Maybe I should give you a minute."

Quinn snapped her attention back over to her. "No."

"Quinn, its fine, really."

She just yanked Rachel closer by the hand before turning back to Santana. "No." She was serious earlier. Rachel wasn't leaving her sight. "Where is Brittany?" Quinn tried asking Santana instead.

Santana shrugged, purposefully dropping her plastic cup to the ground. "Last I saw, she lost her shirt and was dancing with Mike."

"And where was that?"

She looked back up from the ground and glared. "In the grass." _Because how obvious was that?_

Quinn rolled her eyes before addressing the real problem here that seemingly wasn't going to be leaving Santana any time soon. "You've got all summer. Get over it."

"I don't want all summer." Santana barked. "You two are going off to start your own lesbian version of _The Facts of Life_ which really only means your own version of _The Facts of Life_. Asia's going to school together, and now Bland's finally got a life. Why do I need to be the one who gets stuck here?"

"Santana, no one says you need to be resigned into staying at home." Rachel tried to assure her. "I don't actually know what your academics are, but I'm sure you have plenty of opportunity. You've always struck me as being rather resourceful. In that inhumane way like lawyers are."

Santana stepped forward in attack mode, prompting Quinn to glare and tuck Rachel behind her. Santana scoffed in reply.

"You can't spend the next three months being burdened about this." Quinn warned. "You'll make everyone else's life hell." Because, really, that's what was important here.

"So?" Santana argued. "You know what? I think I should just find Brittany and tell her what I want."

"Yeah, that's not a good idea."

"You're hooking up with Rachel Berry. Your advice is no longer worth anything." She informed frostily before strutting off to go find Brittany.

Quinn sighed, wondering if they should attempt to follow after her or not. To be fair, Santana was right. Sam and Mercedes were exaggerating. She's seen Santana way more intoxicated than that. "Sorry." She looked over her shoulder to the girl behind her.

Rachel shrugged. "It's Santana." She was more than accustomed to those insults.

"Still."

"Do you really think her telling Brittany what she wants is the wrong thing to do?"

"Santana wants Brittany, and she wants to leave. Right now, she can't have both. What good can come out of that?"

"Maybe you're underestimating them." She leaned up to rest her chin on Quinn's shoulder.

Quinn, oddly, did not mind this action. "Car." She smiled, and Rachel happily began to lead them away once more. They got about four feet.

"Hey, there you guys are." Finn turned them around with Puck. "We've been looking all over for you. Someone set up a shot put ring."

The girls shared a look because who in their right mind, or any mind really, would care about shot put?

"My Zizes is putting everyone to shame. We need cheerios. Where are the other two?" Puck looked around them.

"Busy." Quinn answered bluntly.

Puck shrugged with a grin and grabbed onto Rachel's hand. "Jew Berry will have to do." He yanked her away much to Quinn's chagrin. Finn sent her his I-know-absolutely-nothing smile as they followed after them.

Santana continued on in her own direction, walking through people when they got in her way. She didn't care what Quinn thought. She never should've talked to her about any of this anyway. It's not like they were even that close of friends to begin with. Quinn was a selfish bitch just like she was. It wasn't a great combination. Quinn probably wasn't even listening to her. She was most likely thinking up ways to make Berry into a more acceptable version of a person that was actually tolerable. It was all gross, and Santana really didn't need that in her life.

What Santana needed was to talk to Brittany about her thoughts and fears. Doing so right now was perfect. She was drunk enough to push herself to do this, but not drunk enough for it to be embarrassing. The reality was she was afraid of staying here indefinitely. It didn't seem fair that half the glee club was getting out of here when she wanted that too. Not necessarily forever, but Lima, Ohio wasn't the only place in the world she wanted to experience. She had dreams. Because yeah, Santana Lopez was allowed to dream too.

The problem was that she had no idea how Brittany was going to respond to any of this. It was no secret that Brittany came first. There wasn't even much competition with everything else in Santana's life. Brittany was _it _for her. So she'd stay here if that's what the girl wanted, she just hoped Brittany could put those desires off for a while.

"Brittany." Santana called out sternly once she found the girl. She was going to be strong here. She was going to stick to her guns, be honest, and not stare at her bra-clad girlfriend's body at all…_much_.

"San, guess what?" She skipped over. "Some guys just dared me that I couldn't put my leg behind my neck. Proved them wrong." She cheered.

"That's great, B. Can we talk?"

"Okay. What about?"

"Not here." She moved them a few yards away where random bodies weren't suffocating them. "We need to talk about summer."

"What about it? Do you not want to go to the waterpark either because I get why Artie may be a little afraid of rolling his chair down a slide but-"

"No. That's not it."

"Then what?"

Santana sighed at Brittany's innocence. This was going to be one of those conversations where she ended up feeling like an asshole. "You know how you said you wouldn't mind staying in Lima?"

"Sure." Brittany answered easily.

"Well I don't want that. Like, I _really_ don't want that. It scares me. Almost more than anything."

Brittany titled her head quizzically. "Why? We've lived here since forever."

"Because I don't want their lives. I see people here all the time like my mom and dad, and no one is really happy."

"I'm happy."

She smiled a little. "Yeah, but you're special. And everyone should be happy like you, but they're not."

"Does this mean you're not either? Do I not make you happy?" Brittany frowned sadly.

"No, of course you do. But you're the _only_ thing that does. And that's not fair."

"I don't mind." She smiled politely.

Santana reached out to link hands with the blonde. "You know I want to be with you more than anything, right?" Brittany nodded, losing her smile because this was totally starting to sound like one of those serious talks. "And I'm willing to work on being more open. Especially now that this is over with." Santana gestured at the party of drunken losers.

"But you don't want to do it here." Brittany concluded slowly. She felt very lost in this conversation which was weird. She hardly ever felt that way talking to Santana.

"No, that's…If it means us staying together, then I'll go anywhere with you; including staying right here."

"Then I don't understand."

Santana looked for a different approach. "Okay, remember when we were kids and I used to talk about driving down to Mardi Gras after school finished because my dad went to a conference during St. Louis's lame version?"

"Yeah, and then in sixth grade Mrs. Callaway yelled at you when you complained that Hurricane Katrina ruined your plans."

"God, she was such a bitch." Santana sneered at the memory.

"Well she was a hurricane."

"No-" Santana paused in her correction. That wasn't important at the moment, and she didn't want Brittany to get sidetracked further. "Look, I still want to do that. Maybe not Mardi Gras, but I still want to see things. And if I don't do it now, then I never will. That's what happens here."

"That's not true. You can leave whenever you want. Anyone can. It's not a prison."

Santana sighed because that's as sure as hell what it felt like to her most of the time. "I think that's what I want to do this summer. Drive around, go places, and then I'll come back home to you, and we can do whatever you want. It'll be like getting it out of my system or whatever."

"But you'll be missing the last summer with all of our friends."

"Brittany, I don't care about them. I care about you. If I don't leave, then I'm scared you might not even always be able to make me happy."

Brittany waited and thought about all of this for a moment. She never wanted Santana to be scared of anything, but summer was, like, a super long time, and she'd miss her. "So then you really want to do this."

"Yeah, I really do." She paused. "Do you not want me to?"

Brittany shrugged. "I don't want to tell you what to do." That wasn't their relationship. They were cooler than that. "I kinda don't want you to go alone, though."

"Oh, I won't be alone."

Brittany frowned once again. "You know I can't come, right? I've still got school."

Santana smiled, reaching up to twirl Brittany's hair. She loved the fact that Brittany thought she was the confused one for once. "I know." She informed. Santana had plans to threaten Artie, Quinn, and the lesser dumb gleeks into making sure Brittany passes her summer classes.

"Would we be on a break or something?"

Santana squinted at that train of thought. "What? No. We'd talk every day and-"

"Okay." Brittany suddenly smiled. That was the only assurance she really needed. "But we should talk more about this tomorrow. And I want postcards."

"Postcards?"

"Uh-huh. You can send me a postcard from every place you go to, and it will be like I'm there too."

Santana smiled softly. "Deal."

"You should come dance with me."

"I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Cool." Brittany bounced forward to place a kiss on Santana's cheek, and then she was off, heading back over to where a large group had taken up dancing, grinding, whatever.

Santana turned to the opposite direction and walked around for a few minutes in the less active sections of the party. She eventually found who she was looking for sitting on a log in front of the large fire. She sat down next to him, stealing his drink in the process.

Karofsky just gave her a nod. He wouldn't win the argument anyway. "Hey."

"So what are you doing this summer?" She opened her pitch, earning a small frown in return.

* * *

><p>Hours later, there was still a setting to describe, but no one could probably do so. And if they could, they definitely didn't want to. Rachel was not one of them. She and Quinn were currently laying down in what Rachel was calling the "music circle." They were still close enough to the bonfire that they weren't in the dark but could no longer necessarily feel the heat. Similarly, they could still hear the beat of the overplayed pop song coming from the speakers, but it wasn't interfering with the natural music coming from their circle.<p>

Their circle was a small group of around fifteen to twenty people with one of the boys playing an acoustic guitar. Given that he was actually talented, upon first seeing him, Rachel wanted to approach him and find out just why he didn't join glee club over the course of high school. He should know that one shouldn't waste talent and that it should be showcased. However, after getting a better look at him, she had realized it was just one of their band members.

"They're butchering 'Bittersweet Symphony'." Rachel quietly spoke to the girl beside her, not wanting to offend anyone.

Quinn giggled. "Maybe you should join them."

"If it could be mine alone, I might consider it."

"The police." A girl's voice in their vicinity suddenly spoke out.

"Oh do you think we can make a request for 'Message in a Bottle'?" Rachel asked excitedly but received no immediate response. She turned her head to the right and found that Quinn was now in a sitting position. "Quinn?" Rachel also sat up slowly to avoid a head rush when she saw Quinn begin standing.

She yanked her completely up. "Come on."

Once Rachel got a better look, it was obvious the police comment had nothing to do with Sting and the other members no one knew the names of. These police were the real ones. The set of flashing lights coming from the distant parking lot told her that. It was clear by the fact that there were only two squad cars that no one was being arrested. Unless the officers had a fetish for being greatly outnumbered, they were only here to scare everyone away. In that respect, they had won. Once "cops" calls were made, everyone had scattered like moths to a flame…or the opposite of that. Rachel did feel bad that all their litter was being left behind, though.

"Blaine!" Rachel stopped, causing Quinn to jerk back as she saw her friend.

He jogged over to them. "I don't know where Kurt went."

"We need to go." Quinn reminded because with their stationary position, they could end up being trampled or something. She looked to Blaine. "Are you coming?"

He nodded, and they took off with the rest of the guests heading for the parking lot. Well, for the moment at least.

"No." Quinn stopped them again, pulling Rachel and, by default, Blaine in another direction. "I didn't park there."

By the time she had arrived, parking was filled so Quinn had to park much farther away on open grass that was actually a designed space for when there were no more spots available. Along with her car, there were only about eight total cars in the section. The only problem was it was basically pitch black.

"Oh this would've been private." Rachel noted as they finally found their way to Quinn's car.

"You're thinking about that now?" Quinn asked teasingly, unlocking the doors.

"Right. Priorities. We should be focused on running from the law."

The three entered the car and got situated. Seatbelts clicked on as Rachel reminded them. Then Quinn was starting the engine, and as Rachel pointed out, they were off.

"Blaine, text Kurt and find out where he is." Rachel ordered over her shoulder. "We should know if everyone got out okay." She looked back over at Quinn. "This is exciting. We should do this more often."

Quinn laughed. "Yeah, I'm sure there's a nice liquor store we can knock over somewhere."

"Only if you feel confident in your getaway skills."

"Of course. They're mad skills." She joked.

"Kurt's fine. He's with Finn and Brittany." Blaine informed from behind them. "They wanna go to Wendy's."

Quinn shot Rachel a questioning look and then was given her answer.

"To Wendy's." Rachel announced, causing Quinn to shake her head playfully.

Blaine and Rachel got in contact with everyone else mostly to find out if anyone got left behind but also to find out what Wendy's Kurt had texted about. None of them had spent much time in this part of town. Anyway, Mercedes somehow got both Mike and Artie in her car while Tina escaped with Sam in hers. Karofsky left with Santana, and Puck and Lauren left certain items back at the park but were safely speeding away on the road as Lauren supposedly once moonlighted as a stunt woman. After they all drove in circle for a while, Finn eventually found a Wendy's in the area on his phone that was open until 2:00am.

The Wendy's was mostly empty. Aside from whoever was working in the drive-thru and back in the "kitchens", there were only two employees to be seen. A single cashier about their age who was busy doing something on her phone and a custodian mopping up the floor. Neither seemed to appreciate the sudden increase in customers probably because half of them were still loudly under the influence, but who cares about them. It was one of the nicer Wendy's in the world and had a (now empty) salad bar along with actual booths to sit in. They filled up one of the party booths in front of three tables, a couple of them doubling up. Brittany sat in Artie's lap while Santana took residence on Karofsky. Rachel seemed to take a liking to this approach and unnecessarily sat on Quinn's lap seeing as there was an extra chair. Rachel still had her adorably hyper buzz on, and Quinn was honestly too tired to care much. Besides, no one else was saying anything anyway.

"Can someone please explain to me why Wendy's was the place of choice?" Mercedes asked once she was comfortable in the plastic chair she got stuck sitting in.

"Why do you care?" Santana shot back across the tables. "Isn't fast food like your diet of choice?"

"Because Frostys and French fries are the greatest combination ever." Finn defended the decision he and Brittany had made in the car.

"Yeah." Brittany nodded in agreement. "Two things that you wouldn't think would go together but are actually perfect when they do. I think we can all get that." She shrugged. "It's like all of us together in glee."

"That was nice, B." Santana sent a smile down to the girl.

"Yeah." Artie agreed with the Brittany-sentiment. "Frostys and fries for everyone."

"Well, actually, I don't believe I can consume anything on their menu so I think-" Rachel began but was interrupted.

"Do you think you'll learn how to talk like a normal person in college?" Santana asked her plainly.

"Not likely. She will be in the theatre department after all." Kurt reminded.

"Santana, you've been known to add an S onto words that do not require them." Rachel chided. "You're in no position to judge the fact that I'm articulate. Besides, _Kurt_," she looked purposely at her friend, "I'll need that skill once on stage."

Kurt just shifted his eyes down to the girl she was sitting on. "I'm blaming this on you. From now on, every time she does something I don't like, it's your fault."

Quinn ignored him and instead looked back up, nudging Rachel for her attention. "You really don't want anything?"

Rachel smiled, resulting in two of the knowing members to roll their eyes. "I'll have an iced tea."

Finn leaned over to talk quietly with Puck. "I think someone's had a little too much to drink." Rachel was a really touchy-feely drunk. It was still cute not to mention creepily imposing. He kinda wondered why Quinn didn't seem madder.

Puck laughed, patting Finn on the arm. "I don't think that's it, man."

Those who actually ended up going in on the Frosty and fries combinations passed their money over to Mike and Sam so the two could make the orders. The boys waited as their lovely cashier took twice as long as it should; as did whoever it was who was getting their day-old fries. Once Mike had the cardboard trays holding all the Frostys and Sam had the plastic trays with all the fries, they proved not to have a future career in waitressing and _very_ carefully (slowly) brought everything back over to their tables. Those who had never had the odd combination frowned and split their opinion on if it actually tasted good or not. Before it was all said and done, they were all –unfortunately– privy to witnessing an eating race between Puck and Finn. While most were grossed out, Lauren just laughed at the "amateurs."

"No, I'm serious. Let me finish." Santana calmed them down as she continued the story she had been trying to tell since the group discussion had started about ten minutes ago now. "So I walk into the teacher's lounge, right, and no one was supposed to be there because it was in the middle of a morning period."

"Why were you there to begin with?" Sam interrupted.

"To add food coloring to Miss Pillsbury's lunch."

"So then you've always been like the devil?" Blaine joked.

"Shut up. She kept scheduling me for sessions that whole month to work on my 'attitude'." Santana air-quoted.

"Clearly it worked." Quinn whispered to Rachel, earning a small laugh.

"She thought San was getting into too many fights, but Santana wouldn't have kept punching people in the face if they didn't keep calling me stupid." Brittany explained to the table.

"Yeah, and anyway," Santana continued, "I go in there, and what do I find?"

"What?" Puck asked, fully enthralled.

"Coach Tanaka in the fridge basically rubbing himself with the Tupperware containers of the very lunch I was going to attack." She snickered. "I left 'cause I figured that was more than enough punishment."

Tina shuddered under Mike's arm. "That's gross."

"Seriously." He agreed. "I'm gonna have to rethink my first two years of football."

"Where was he rubbing himself?" Puck stopped himself, grimacing. "Wait, you know what, I don't want to know."

"Relax, it wasn't X-rated." Santana informed.

"Still gross." Tina repeated.

"_That's_ your greatest high school memory?" Karofsky asked Santana.

She looked down over her shoulder. "No, I said it was the funniest. And only for that year. Especially after I figured out Pillhead had some psycho school girl crush on Schuester a few weeks later. But that's another story."

"That wasn't funny. It wasn't great either." Finn complained.

"Then what's your funniest, greatest, stupidest memory?" Artie asked him lightheartedly.

Santana rolled her eyes and cut in. "Well his funniest was when Rachel's face did something that one time and stuff happened. His greatest was obviously yours truly. And his stupidest was every morning he woke up to live another day. On second thought, that last one might be mine."

"Funny, I thought it would've been that time you were actually likeable. Oh, wait." Mercedes frowned mockingly.

Santana opened her mouth to retort with an insult, but Lauren was cutting her off. "Actually, her dumbest moment was probably trying to challenge me to a fight."

Kurt sighed. "I missed so much while away at Dalton." He looked to Blaine next to him. "That may have very well qualified as my own funniest memory."

Blaine shrugged. "At least we heard about it in great detail."

"Whatever. Human Tubbington aside, I could take any one of you. Right, Q?" Santana smirked.

"Why does she always attack me in these situations?" Quinn complained.

"Easy target?" Puck offered as an explanation. "What? You're like the girliest chick in the history of ever. The only one who might give you a challenge for that title is sitting on your lap. And even if she's smaller, I'd totally take Rachel in a fight over you."

"She is spunky." Mike observed.

"Yeah, but Quinn's scarier in a threatening way." Artie reminded them. "Rachel's scary in an annoying, I-wanna-get-away-from-you way."

"Well, unfortunately for all of you, Quinn and I are a team now." Rachel lifted her chin. "With her unwavering glare and my admittedly delectable tenacity, we'd conquer every one of you save for Lauren of course."

"You just made that sound sexual." Puck leered at the pair. "I like it."

"You'll think everything they say from now on is sexual." Santana told him, earning quite a lot of frowns as everyone tried to work that out in their mind.

Quinn sent the girl one of those supposed unwavering glares before swiftly kicking Finn in the shin.

"Ouch."

"Did you think of anything yet?" Quinn asked him, hoping for a distraction.

He shrugged. "Um…Probably doing 'Don't Stop Believin' the first time. That was when everything changed for me and stuff, ya know? It'd definitely be my greatest."

Santana shook her head. Spying on that the first time was bad enough. At least the Regionals performance gave her a few lines to make it worth listening to. "I swear to God, if you start singing-"

"_Just a small town girl_." Finn began clearly in spite of Santana, singing it extra poorly. This did three things: Confuse and annoy the Wendy's employees further, cause crumpled napkins and fry containers to be thrown at the boy singing, and make Rachel to sit up straighter in Quinn's lap. "_Living in a lonely world. She took the midnight train going anywhere_."

"_Just a city boy_." Rachel (not at all poorly) joined in for her part that she had been waiting for, getting groans from just about everyone who wasn't Finn. "_Born and raised in South Detroit. He took midnight train going anywhere._" She quickly pointed at who she wanted to be the next in line. "Mercedes!"

"Yeah, no." The girl chuckled, putting a halt to this mess. "You guys can kill that song in a fiery death yourselves. What we _should_ be singing is 'And I'm Telling You I'm Not Going'."

"We should do 'Run, Joey, Run'." Rachel said eagerly. She was given a few looks because that was seriously the worst thing they've ever done, and her obsession was still weird.

"The best thing we ever did was 'Don't Stop'." Sam continued the discussion.

"That's just your favorite." Mike told him "You weren't even here for our first year."

"You didn't even talk our first year." Santana replied before sitting back with a smile. "'Valerie' is clearly where it's at."

"Guys, you're all wrong." Artie interrupted. "It's totally 'Somebody to Love'."

After a few more cut-ups –not to mention pieces of trash– were thrown around, New Directions' former (and only) members began singing songs from their past performances over the last three years to prove their points. There was also several arguments coming up in the middle of lyrics on what was wrong with the song whether it be at the moment or originally. In some ways it was a microcosm of what glee had always been. Now all they needed was a declaration of love and a couple of breakups on the side. Quinn chuckled for a moment. She honestly wouldn't be surprised if any of that happened by night's end.

"You okay?" Rachel pulled Quinn's attention back up to her. She didn't want to worry why Quinn wasn't joining in their fun discussion.

Quinn smiled slowly as she nodded. "Yeah, I'm okay."

Odd part? There were no denials. She was pretty sure she actually meant it. Quinn wouldn't mind the rest of her time in Lima being exactly like and as carefree as this.


	26. Salvation

**SALVATION**

New Directions was terrible. It would never be news. One could argue that they were still just a glee club that insulted show choirs everywhere, and Jesse St. James definitely knew this better than anyone. But the thing was they were fine with it.

Maybe Mr. Schue was right. Maybe several years from now when they were looking back on high school, they wouldn't immediately remember everyone's names. But they would remember glee. As Rachel still maintained and reminded, they would remember being a part of something special. For three years they had experienced love and heartbreak. They went through the mundane and life-altering. Some had made friends for the first time while others, for a brief period at least, were given a surrogate parent. Despite the arguments and drama and all-around immaturity they still sometimes displayed, the three years spent together had changed all of them. They had shaped each other, and they wouldn't be forgetting that any time soon.

While there were promises to keep in touch and remain friends, the reality was in a few short months they'd be separated and some would be losing each other for good. So, at Brittany's request, they were still going to spend a substantial amount of time together all at once. Throughout the summer, that's what those who remained would do. This, of course, was unlike their past two summers. Usually they all stuck to their small cliques within the group. They did this to keep from causing problems as, let's face it, there were just some people who would never entirely get along. They liked to uphold the outlook of the less fights the better. But they were going to make an exception this year and actually put the effort in.

For the most part, they committed to the plan; at least for a few weeks. One weekend they all drove down to the Columbus Zoo like Brittany had wanted. They constantly went to the movies when they could all afford it. They joined a community pool and all agreed that the lifeguard was an ass and should drown for the irony. Jesse, Finn, and Kurt somehow worked together on "keeping the music alive" by helping Rachel to set up glee days in her basement. It was usually on Saturday nights and most seemed to enjoy still having a musical outlet to go for. They didn't even mind Jesse being around as much now that he wasn't their instructor. It all went well for a while at least.

As June wore on, it became less of a group, and more and more, they once again split up into those little cliques. It was just easier for say Kurt to get along with Mercedes than it was for Santana. Sam still occasionally had problems with Finn's existence. Karofsky still didn't always enjoy Blaine's company. Rachel still had the innate ability to clash with everyone from time to time. And Jesse was still Jesse. It didn't take long for the tension to settle in, and unlike their glee rehearsals in school, they were spending more than a couple hours together a day. It just made sense to start running around with their selective in-group friendships. Everyone was happier for it. Besides, as always, there were some relationships to be focused on anyway.

The first actual breakup to occur was Puck and Lauren's. Lauren was also the first to leave. She missed out on most of glee's group activities since almost as soon as summer began, she was gone. To get ahead and prove herself worthy of her full ride, she signed up for summer courses at Oklahoma City University. Puck spent his own time after the breakup deciding on whether he wanted to apply late to Rhodes Community College or OSU at Lima because both school were awesome and allowed things like that. On the one hand, he could go to Rhodes for two years and learn how to be a real business dude and expand his pool cleaning services. On the other hand, he could go to school with his friends and like earn a different degree or whatever. Ultimately, he decided on the latter. Now all he needed to do was apply and register late and try and explain that whole juvie thing.

Brittany and Santana planned on doing something similar. Brittany also planned on registering late to OSU at Lima with everyone else. She just needed to get her diploma first. As for Santana, well, she was considerably less enthused. She still wasn't set on really being in Lima at all, but she and Brittany had both talked like actual adults about their future plans. Brittany understood why Santana didn't want to stay, and while she didn't care either way, neither wanted the other to be unhappy. So it was decided that once Santana got back from her summer road trip, they'd go to orientation with the group and then to school for one year at home while trying really hard in their classes so they could transfer somewhere cooler. Santana was mostly fine with making this compromise.

Originally, Santana wanted to get the hell in her car and go ASAP. But there were some problems. The main one being that she and Karofsky first had to put together some money for their soon-to-be killer trip. She had received a sizable graduation gift from her parents and then told them her plans hoping for another one or at least some type of loan. Her father made her a deal that whatever money she would earn at some lame summer job, he'd match it cent for cent. The next day Santana and Dave were manipulating their way into jobs at Breadstix. They could scam enough people out of tips, and Santana liked the idea of working somewhere that gave her free meals throughout the day. Granted, the restaurant didn't know they were giving her free meals, but whatevs. _Job perk._

Once they did actually earn enough money, it all worked out perfectly in terms of timing. By the time they collected what they needed, it was just before Brittany had to start attending school again. So Santana wasn't as depressed leaving then as she would've been weeks earlier. However, once they were out of Lima's district lines, the small depression she did have lessened greatly which Karofsky was thankful for. When Santana originally propositioned him with her idea, he was nervous. They were friends obviously, but still. Two months in a car together wouldn't be a cake walk. But the more he thought about it, the more excited he was to leave home for a while. He'd get away from their former asshole classmates. He'd get away from the glee club which, look, he liked some of them, but there were others he just couldn't be around for too long without wanting to punch something. Anyway, as of now, Santana's road trip seemed like the best idea in the history of ever.

All throughout the six weeks of summer school and after, Brittany talked to Santana daily, and as promised, she was sent postcards from every new location. Brittany chose to make a collage on her bedroom wall with them. Santana's last card was sent from somewhere outside of Denver. Artie was doing a good job of making sure Brittany wasn't distracted by any of this, though. He understood that Santana was his ex's favorite person, but he made a promise with some of the other gleeks to help her pass all of her classes. Despite summer school being nowhere near as taxing as actual school (it was actually a joke), it still took some dedication for Brittany to complete it. And once she did officially make up all of her credits, she went to the office to pick up her diploma. Since they all made the deal, Brittany's family and the glee club members that were left threw her a backyard graduation ceremony, pulling out all the stops. Though she missed her girlfriend on this special day, she still couldn't be happier.

Kurt sympathized. Brittany and Santana weren't the only ones working on a long distance relationship at that point. Shortly into their summer break, Blaine's band mates had all been found. Classical Conditioning (They wanted to be called Pavlov's Dogs, but sadly there was already a band of that name.) was set to start recording their "pop-ish" album. Blaine was of course excited about everything, and so far he was getting along splendidly with his fellow band members. Still, he was driving up to Cleveland every week, and once they completed the record, Blaine probably wasn't going to be home at all. It was harder than Kurt initially thought it would be and it happened sooner than they were prepared for, but that was why they ultimately began spending every possible moment they had together. They didn't want to lose any time at all.

The rest of coupleville was at least faring a little better. Mercedes and Sam were becoming accustomed to Sam working fulltime as was Sam's family. Weeks before summer when this had first come into conversation, Kurt took the liberty of talking to his dad about possibly giving Sam a job at his tire shop due to his family's financial situation. Burt was hesitant as he had no reason to hire the kid other than he was a friend of Kurt's which truthfully didn't do anything for a résumé. But he did give Sam a small apprenticeship at the start of summer to see if it would work out before hiring him fulltime. It ended up working out rather nicely, and Kurt at least had someone enjoyable to talk to when Blaine was away. Kurt was also happy over the fact that his friendship with Mercedes was once again strengthening as a result.

Mike and Tina's summer was spent mostly in peace as they waited until they actually had to do something other than be together. That came in July when they drove down to Ohio State for their scheduled freshman orientation date. The rest of their time was spent with their friends. They helped Artie tutor Brittany when it was needed. They double dated with Sam and Mercedes on picnics. It was a complete Rockwell type summer for the couple. This is perhaps why they were winning Artie's second career betting pool on which couple would stay together the longest. Unlike the last, this one would not be rigged. It still didn't mean any of his friends were happy about the lack of faith they had in each other's relationships.

Rachel and Quinn's summer went a little differently. For one, the majority of it was spent in private. They lived mostly in their own little bubble, safely progressing their relationship along. They still had things to learn about each other, particularly as girlfriends. Quinn still questioned past feelings at times while Rachel tried to do the same, though frankly she'd rather not. Doing so had the potential to lead to several what if scenarios on both their parts, and Rachel simply didn't see the benefit. She'd rather they try and stay in the present where nothing was painful, regrettable, or confusing. The present was a happy, promising place worth exploring and maybe sneaking around in. After all, it was discovered to be a major benefit of having a (semi) secret relationship.

In the beginning of summer when all of the gleeks were still trying to regularly hang out with each other, Rachel and Quinn mostly spent those outings ducking away. It almost became like a game. At the zoo, Rachel had a _serious_ problem with animals being held in captivity on account of how wrong it obviously was. She couldn't bear the sight and was extremely thankful when Quinn offered to take her away from the beautiful, caged beasts. While they both enjoyed the pool, sometimes Quinn _greatly_ worried about getting a sunburn on her fair skin. It only made sense that she left early, and since Rachel didn't find if fair that Quinn couldn't stay, she always left with her friend. (Neither cared that Kurt actually had this problem.) The movies they happened to choose to go and see turned out to be _incredibly_ bad and the atrocious performances affected Rachel _profoundly_. Therefore, they just _had_ to leave the theater. And in Rachel's house, well there was _always_ something upstairs that wasn't working properly and needed their attention in some way.

Once the group's collective summer plans began to wane was when the girls' bubble really began to take shape. They were always alone...or at least they tried to be. Jesse and Kurt typically decided to constantly run interference. They honestly weren't doing it on purpose. They just happened to want to spend time with their friends. Okay, fine. _Maybe_ there were times when they both divided Rachel and Quinn or played third wheel on purpose, but it was only because it was amusing. The constant secret smiles and sneaking off had irritated both boys (and Santana while she was still around) so sure, maybe they liked to be the spoiler, but that's what friends do. They tease and annoy each other to no end. Besides, the couple should just think of it as a preview to next year anyway. Preparation, as Jesse instructed all year, was important.

Rachel and Quinn were obviously not thrilled about this, but they (Rachel) tried to understand. And they did for the most part. It wasn't like they _only_ wanted to see each other. They just didn't want to see anyone else; at least on their private time. Rachel still loved spending time with Kurt. And the two loved to gossip about their significant others. It was just their nature. Rachel would gush and blush about Quinn while Kurt would whine and complain about the distance between himself and Blaine. It was nice, and it gave Rachel an ample amount of time to start on her plan. By the end of this summer, Kurt and Jesse would be friends. They didn't always have to see eye to eye, but they would get along. She spent plenty of occasions working on keeping them around each other and bringing up conversation topics that they'd both enjoy talking about. It hadn't exactly worked, but they were mildly better.

Jesse had just been focused on other things. More important things. Much like last summer, Jesse was pushing Quinn into their version of "therapy." Summer gave them the perfect opportunity to make real progress as neither had much else to do. Despite Quinn's thoughts, he wasn't dumb. Just because Quinn "got the girl" didn't mean he was going to forget just how many issues he still had to help her work through. That would've cost him his license. Yes, she was actually happy now…most of the time which made everything considerably easier for the both of them, but Quinn was still a Quinn. She had come a far way since last year, but she wasn't "fixed" yet. He had to prepare her for actually moving away. It was what she wanted, sure. And she had known she was leaving for months now. But the day in which they actually left would provide some setbacks if he didn't do something, he was sure of it. So that became his main Quinn-task.

They researched everything they could about their future school. Paid close mind to the deadline for their class registration. They prepared for their own freshman orientation, and when they weren't looking at the college, they were looking at apartments online. Lots and lots of apartments. Their parents usually joined in the fun to help them and keep them from using their unfortunate naivety to make any decisions. Jesse didn't understand why. It wasn't like Judy or his mom and dad have ever lived in Manhattan, but Quinn felt it to be the safer choice. He suspects it was more to just stay on her mother's good side and create a deeper bond as she had tried doing all summer. He didn't like any of this, but it was all just in case she and Rachel were found out. Quinn felt safer this way. Plus, it made her more comfortable with constantly bringing Rachel over.

Rachel had spent quite a lot of time at the Fabray home this summer. At the start, she even got to help paint the rooms that were still setup to paint. Jesse, his uncle, and Mrs. Fabray worked in their own selected areas while Rachel and Quinn redid Quinn's room. It was both fun and informative, but she suspects she had more fun with it than Quinn had. (Quinn saw no reason to redesign her room when she'd be moving out in a couple of months.) Regardless, the experience did wonders for making her feel more at home there, not to mention she now had at least some type of relationship with Quinn's mother. Judy, as Rachel was instructed to call her, seemed to like her which was a plus. She and Quinn were even invited to Jesse and Judy's movie nights. It was Quinn who tended to have _major_ problems with these films. She just couldn't sit through them in their entirety. Not wanting to sit in her room alone, she usually pestered either Jesse or Rachel to come upstairs with her. _Odd_ how Rachel never allowed Jesse to take her up on her offer. It just wouldn't be fair. It was half his movie night after all.

Both girls loved these nights. It gave them timed exploration. Because that was a new thing of theirs. They loved exploring each other. They never rushed. They never pressured. They just touched, pushing boundaries and establishing lines. But the longer summer went on, the more flimsy those boundaries became. So having a time limit made everything a little easier as did having Jesse and Quinn's mother downstairs. There was much less of a temptation to get completely lost in each other. Usually they ended these nights by having quiet conversations. And they were actual conversations. They weren't about Mario Brothers or football or _Avatar._ They were about things that mattered. Hopes, memories, fears. It was intimate, and it gave the timed exploring a run for its money.

Not everything in their bubble was perfect, though. There were still differences between them which resulted in disagreements. They were both still stubborn so those disagreements usually became arguments. Rachel sometimes lost her patience when Quinn was still less than forthcoming with her. And Quinn sometimes lost her patience when Rachel was painstakingly optimistic and cheerful about everything. To some degree they were both perfectionists, unwilling to change the way they go about doing certain tasks. They were _definitely_ both high-maintenance and at times somewhat demanding. To top it off, they were also both competitors so the arguments didn't end unless one of them looked at it logically and took the higher road. It was _not_ as easy as it sounded. But the important part was that they both tried and were committed to this so they always worked on resolving whatever it was that was driving them both nuts.

Their latest argument was started by Rachel and easily helped along by Quinn. After growing closer and being happy together for so many weeks, it was clear this wasn't a mistake and, provided something catastrophic, they wouldn't be breaking up any time soon. Therefore, though glee was technically over, they could be considered a power couple by most standards. So Rachel decided that their relationship definitely needed its own moniker. Quinn rebutted with the idea that their own separate names were fine. She never liked how the glee club did this with each other. There was a reason she denied Sam and made sure Finn never even got the idea in his head. Rachel still went through with it anyway and tried coming up with several possible portmanteaus. None were exactly to her liking until finally it hit her like a strike of lightening. She in turn ran straight to Quinn as this would obviously change the blonde's opinion. Rachel's conclusion:

_"We'll be called Quinntessenchel only the 'quin' will have two 'n's and the 't-i-a-l' will be spelled 'c-h-e-l.' If you say it fast enough it sounds exactly the same. Get it? Not only is it our names combined, at least partially, but it's also sort of a pun. And let's face it, TomKat sounds much more appealing and is much more creative than that of Brangelina."_

Suffice to say, Quinn wasn't swayed, and they were still just Rachel and Quinn.

Other problems they faced, well it was just one, but it was a big one. Big in the sense of annoying and difficult. The gleeks who were still around spent this Fourth of July watching fireworks at Elm Wood Park and Pond like everyone in Lima always did. (Jesse decided he preferred where his family celebrated.) Anyway, Rachel had a _serious_ problem with the event. See, there were a couple families of both ducks and swans that lived in the pond during the summer. It was their home and obviously the firework show was to disturb it without permission. After she stormed off, Quinn volunteered to be the one to check on her as any good friend would do. For once this probably wasn't their best idea. It took around ten minutes, but Tina and Mercedes found them in a, well, heated embrace. To her credit, Tina didn't share anything with anyone other than Mike. Mercedes on the other hand…

Word spread quickly throughout the group and most ended up being more surprised by how many of them already knew. Quinn and Rachel weren't exactly _mad_ about this, well Rachel wasn't anyway. She mostly understood that catching her hand under Quinn's shirt behind a city employee's truck was reasonably shocking to both girls. So they weren't mad…at least not before Finn found out. He was told last; flippantly by Brittany who didn't get the memo. Predictably, he didn't take it well. Jesse found his perpetual pout to be absolutely hysterical (and to be honest, so did Quinn), but that was the only positive outcome to mention. Finn walked around for days with one of his angry-frowns, constantly ranting about how everyone in the world was out to get him and how Rachel and Quinn were obviously just doing this to hurt him. Rachel tried talking to him. Quinn tried talking to him. Kurt tried talking to him. It ended up taking Puck sitting him down and having a "bro day." Whatever that entailed seemed to work. Finn still wasn't happy about this, and he wasn't exactly thrilled that every girl he was romantically attached to was, like, part gay, but at least he stopped throwing tantrums.

They were less secretive after that. They didn't do much more than hold hands when they knew they had an audience (because God, did New Directions watch them closely for a while). There just wasn't any reason to be when around their friends anyway. They still didn't change anything in either of their homes. Earlier on for various reasons, they agreed not to tell their parents that they were dating anytime soon. Recently, they talked about it and neither had a problem with telling Rachel's dads. It was up to Rachel when she wanted that to take place which was a good thing. The longer they were together, the more Rachel wanted to reveal everything. She loved talking about Quinn, and truthfully, no one really ever wanted to listen. She knew her fathers would. They liked her _friend_ Quinn, and they've commented on their closeness from time to time. And unlike in Quinn's home, there wasn't any fear of possible judgment or rejection. It's just…as selfish as it was she greatly enjoyed the sneaking around aspect. It was exciting and heightened every emotion, and they already lost that in the company of glee. Personally, Rachel had no problems of keeping her and Quinn a secret until the end of summer.

Quinn had no problems of never telling her mother anything; not for a long while at least. For the most part, Jesse had done a relatively good job of staying out of Quinn's relationship with Rachel. He just made teasing comments now and again. This, however, he was getting involved in. He felt it was best that Quinn told her mother. It was where their therapy sessions had ultimately moved to. Just Jesse constantly pestering her on her fear and avoidance of coming out to her mother. He understood, of course, given the Fabray history, but he honestly didn't see Judy turning her back on Quinn regardless of the circumstances. He has spent an abundant amount of hours with Judy over the last year. Almost all of their conversations revolved around pop culture or Quinn. He doubted Judy would volunteer to lose her daughter once again, but despite telling her all of this, Quinn still had her reservations. Quinn wanted to have her own life and be settled in New York to the point where she could support herself before she took those unnecessary risks. It was reasonable, and she was tired of Jesse pressuring her about it.

Rachel respected her decision. She understood that Quinn would come out to her mother when she was ready and only when she was ready. That's just who Rachel was. She would push Quinn on the little things that realistically weren't important but with the bigger things, she allowed Quinn to work at her own pace. Rachel simply tried to get her to talk about whatever it was. It was nice, and it didn't take much for Quinn to open up to Rachel, but to some extent that was true long before they even developed a friendship. Quinn appreciated it. She had more than enough people throughout her life telling her what to do, and Rachel transcended that. The degree in which Quinn was falling for the girl was honestly starting to scare the ever loving crap out of her. It just happened to be a _good_ fear to have.

She wouldn't say the words, though. She couldn't. There were still other fears. Terrible fears. She'd be there as long as Rachel would have her, but who knew how long that would be? Quinn would not put herself in that position. If the worst case scenario did come to pass and they did lose their relationship, it would hurt regardless, but at least this way Quinn would be able to save some type of face. If she did get her heart broken, then at the very least she'd still have her pride. Rachel tried to assure her not to worry about these types of concerns. Rachel wasn't going anywhere either. She wouldn't be planning portions of her future around Quinn if she was. Rachel was still working on trying not to be impulsive in this relationship, and she really didn't see there to be a need to rush. Fine, she saw a great need because she enjoyed romance and proclamations of love and feelings but she was taking her time; at least over summer. Rachel imagined New York would be a different story.

Their last week of summer spent together ended up being the first week in August. Jesse had found an apartment in their price range that was too good to pass up. He and his father flew to New York to take a look. Its living room, kitchen, and bathroom were probably the smallest known to man, but it had two sizable bedrooms and that was much more important to them. Jesse sent photos back home with his phone, and after it was okayed, Jesse's dad was signing the lease as their guarantor. They officially had their first apartment, and now they had to move in. Some were taking it better than others.

"I just don't think it's very fair is all."

"So you've said." Quinn shook her head with a smile before turning to place another item into the box she was haphazardly filling. Since _someone_ had been distracting her over the last few days, Quinn still had a few things to pack up. She swore Rachel had been doing it on purpose. She looked across her room and over to the girl in question. "What are you-" Quinn frowned before walking over to Rachel and yanking the shirt from her hands. "Stop." She giggled, placing the shirt back into the box she had already filled.

"It was a solid attempt."

"It's just three weeks." Quinn reminded softly.

"More like eternity." She muttered solemnly before Quinn was moving forward to rubbing her sides in a comforting gesture. It was considerably cheating. Rachel looked back up to continue with her thoughts but was interrupted.

"Quinnie." Judy's voice filtered through the hall, breaking the girls apart as she entered her daughter's room. Rachel wasn't the only one have a hard time seeing Quinn off. Her mother had seemingly been panicking over everything the last couple of days, regardless of how miniscule. "Oh good, you're finally ready." She observed the room, relieved. "Jesse has everything packed in his car. Rachel. It was so nice of you to come over and hurry Quinn along."

Rachel smiled, somewhat guilty, in response. That was hardly what she was doing. She only came over here bright and early this morning to delay a few extra moments with her girlfriend. "Yes, well, I wanted to see Quinn off. And Jesse too of course." She added quickly.

"Then come on." Judy picked up one of the remaining boxes. "We can't have you be late."

"We'll be down in a minute." Quinn told her.

Judy briefly appeared to be disappointed by Quinn still apparently not being 100% ready but agreed to the minute anyway. Quinn watched and listened until she knew for sure that her mother had made it to the stairs. She turned back to Rachel with a smile, and before Rachel could get a word out, Quinn's lips were on hers. Rachel felt herself being guided backwards until they were lying side by side on Quinn's unfairly comfortable mattress.

She pulled away with a teasing grin. "You're making Jesse wait."

"And I feel terrible about that." Quinn joked, reaching over to brush Rachel's bangs aside. They needed to be trimmed. "You'll be in New York before you know it." She tried to remind her calmly.

Rachel didn't join in the tranquility. "No I won't. I'll be in New York in three weeks and then I'll have a whole _week_ of my orientation at Tisch and then classes will be starting and I'll need to become accustomed to my new academic life. It'll be months before we probably see each other again." Quinn laughed at this. Rachel did not appreciate it. "This isn't funny, Quinn."

"Yes it is." She smiled further, and Rachel tried to distract herself from the fact that Quinn was trying to do that trick where she'd stare at Rachel all adoringly and make her eyes literally sparkle to distract from what was going on. _Ha_. Well, not this time. "You're freaking out over nothing. It's not like we won't be talking."

Rachel simply narrowed her eyes. Quinn's approach had been bugging her all week. "Why are you being so impassive about this?"

"Because if we both spend our time freaking out about this, then I won't go."

"So?"

"Rachel."

She turned over to lie on her back and pouted. "I don't like levelheaded-Quinn."

Rachel didn't want their summer to be over with. Even if it wasn't happening sooner than anticipated, she'd still feel as miserable as she currently did. She's heard the horror stories of college freshmen. Adjusting to a higher learning plateau could very well eat them alive. Before they knew it, they'd be drinking six cups of coffee just to make it through the day all while either gaining fifteen pounds or losing them. Neither option would suit Rachel's petite frame. They'd be burdened by their demanding schedules that would probably not be able to co-exist properly. Regardless of what they desired, summer ending meant seeing each other less. And Rachel liked seeing Quinn.

The relationship she shared with Quinn was –as expected, though maybe not for the obvious reasons– much different than her previous two; three counting Noah. She was the one doing most of the assuring rather than the one looking to be assured as she was when she was with Finn. Unlike with Jesse, she didn't feel to be on an inferior level concerning experience. She knew the details of Quinn's previous relationships just as Quinn knew of hers. There was a balance here, and she was becoming completely enamored with everything Quinn did. She was trying not to. Doing so would in some ways blind her. For instance, she should not find the way Quinn argued with her over how to design a proper itinerary to be absolutely adorable. She also shouldn't find Quinn placing small kisses around her wrist on their stowaway movie nights to be the most pleasurable experience known to mankind. It was just a wrist for goodness sake.

"I just don't see why Jesse can't go alone." She turned to look at Quinn again.

"Because it's our apartment and we still need to finish registering and not to mention shopping." Quinn explained quietly. Jesse and his father had purchased certain pieces of furniture the week they were there, but they still had a ridiculous amount of common apartment items they needed to buy. Quinn really did enjoy how spoiled Jesse was when it benefited her own needs.

"But Kurt's not going." Rachel pointed out.

Quinn half-shrugged. Over the summer, per Rachel's idea, it had been argued and then decided that Kurt would withdraw from his FIT dorm and join Jesse and Quinn in their apartment. Kurt was never exactly sold on the idea of living in a dorm and only went through with it initially because he and Blaine would no longer be going through with their original plan. Rooming with Quinn and Jesse would save him from this along with saving his family money as it would all be split expenses. Quinn and Jesse agreed for similar reasons as Rachel's budget plan showed how every cost would be divided into threes. Financially, it just made sense. As three actual individuals, well, that remained to be seen. Quinn didn't mind sharing a room with Kurt, she just didn't exactly know how to handle playing buffer between both boys. It'd be an experience no matter how it went, that was for sure.

"Kurt's trying to spend more time with Blaine and his family. You know this. Besides, he'll be there in a couple weeks too."

"Well then why can't you leave later? It's not even 8:00 in the morning yet."

"Because it's a ten hour drive provided perfect traffic and MapQuest not screwing us over."

Rachel sighed at Quinn's ability to have an answer for everything. Realistically she understood that Quinn couldn't very well stay just as she knew she wasn't set to leave for New York yet. Reality sucked. "This is a terrible day."

Lacking an actual response, Quinn stood from her bed. "I need to go." She let out her own sigh before pulling Rachel up.

They got halfway to the door before Rachel was stopping them. "Wait." She removed the final box from a now frowning Quinn's hands. Then Rachel arched up on her tiptoes to kiss Quinn one final-for-right-now time. It was the proper thing to do within these occasions after all and plus, "I wouldn't be able to do that outside." She smiled.

The girls finally headed downstairs and then outside to meet Quinn's departure. On her front lawn, Jesse stood talking animatedly with her mother about whatever it was they were always talking about until their arrival was finally noticed.

"Finally. What possibly could have had you two so occupied?" Jesse smirked, his voice feigning confusion.

Quinn glared before handing him over her final box. "I forgot to pack something."

"Well I'm glad you remembered." He returned and then opened his back door, placing the package on the seat.

When everything was set and where it was supposed to be, the goodbyes finally began to come.

"Drive carefully." Judy told her favorite boy Quinn had ever brought over as she gave him a hug and then went to address her daughter.

Jesse looked to Rachel. "Don't I get a goodbye?" He asked teasingly.

"Yes, of course." She replied, moving to give him a hug of her own. "Don't lose your talent."

"Rachel, don't joke about those things."

Next to them, Judy and Quinn were pulling out of the similar exchange. "Call me when you arrive. I love you."

"You too." Quinn smiled at her mom before sending Jesse a recognizable look.

He rolled his eyes, turning away. "Judy, tell me. Before I go, do you think my room should be decorated with autumn colors or spring?"

"Oh." Judy smiled at the request before going into a list of just what colors she thought Jesse should decorate with.

Quinn and Rachel moved a little farther away as Jesse thoroughly worked through his form of a distraction. Quinn suspected he was actually listening to her mother's curtain advice. "It's three weeks." She said one more time, and Rachel could only nod. Shortly, her arms were wrapped tightly around Quinn's midsection as she buried her face in her neck. Quinn dropped a kiss into Rachel's hair before she unfortunately had to disentangle them.

"Come on." Jesse pulled Quinn to his car.

After a few more goodbyes and a couple of waves, Quinn and Jesse were finally off. First they would be heading to pick up his Uncle Stew as the man agreed to drive with them to New York in order to be the one to drive Jesse's car back tomorrow. It had been decided that Jesse wanted a true New York life and that there was no longer a need for him to have a car.

Once the ride remained silent for one too many moments past Jesse's liking, he briefly looked to the girl in his passenger seat. "Is this the part where you start crying?" Quinn laughed lightly. "Really, Quinn, it'd be quite alright. It'd lessen the romance of it all if you didn't."

She rolled her eyes. "I don't feel like crying. But I will probably be randomly snapping at you for the next couple of weeks."

"Looking forward to it." They both shared a smirk.

This wasn't that far off from being accurate. Quinn would predictably be irritable over the next several days. There had only probably been around three or four total days this summer where she and Rachel hadn't actually seen each other. No matter how short she liked to keep saying it was, these next three weeks were going to be pathetically unbearable. And it wasn't like watching Rachel's sad-wave from the window had been at all easy. But she wasn't going to cry. Not today. Today for all intents and purposes was a happy day. In a short while from now she would be driving past a sign that read '_You Are Now Leaving Lima, Ohio. Come Back Soon._' At one time that seemed impossible.

"It's nice out." Quinn commented, gazing out of her window.

"Yes." Jesse agreed. "It is."

It was the perfect day to start anew.

**END**

* * *

><p><strong>AN1:** First off, I'm going to apologize for the length of these author notes, but I ramble when I lack sleep. I would like to thank everyone who read and reviewed. I can honestly say that I've never received reviews quite like the ones I got for this story. They were greatly appreciated, particularly through the middle chapters as I used them for motivation. (I cannot stress how much I loathed writing 13-16.) Despite joining this website years ago, I still don't know the unwritten courtesies of replying to reviews, mainly because I maintain the less I know about the internet the more I like myself, so I hope I didn't offend anyone by not replying to your lengthy, thought-out reviews.

**A/N2:** Now for some free background. Once upon a time this story was just supposed to be about the Quinn/Jesse dynamic as during "Prom Queen" I became slightly obsessed with the idea of them pairing up in some capacity to wreak havoc on every other character in _Glee._ Then I watched the following two episodes and decided it'd be better to go with another idea I was obsessed with which was give Quinn a meddling, unwanted non-therapist. Jesse's in-need-of-a-sit-com character worked out perfectly, but as I was outlining, it was once again brought to my attention that I can't give two fucks about _Glee_ anymore unless Faberry is involved. Thus the last 26 chapters of subplots and drawn-out character focus. Looking at it from the relationship angle, I clearly ended this right when it should probably begin. Personally, if this was an alternate-ish Season Three, then I would sorta like to do an alternate-ish Season Four namely for myself. Truthfully I used the second half of this story to setup a possible continuation anyway. My mind likes to plot so it's basically already planned and is now just a matter of time and execution. Of course it should also be mentioned that I no longer watch the show, I haven't paid much attention to the fandom at all since early August, and I kinda, really need to take a few weeks to get away from fanfiction in general. So in case I lose my attention span here's a crappy taunt and in case I do get around to it here's a crappy preview if you're interested:

A sequel would only focus on Quinn, Rachel, Jesse, and Kurt, and eventually Santana and Karofsky would be tagging along because this story didn't have enough Santana in it for my liking. Jesse would charm his way through Manhattan, working to get his grove back while not at all hysterically trying to break into show business. Rachel would deal with having dorm mates and the fact that for the first time, she's surrounded by people who are all as talented as she is. Quinn, along with Jesse, would still be working on her issues and fears but would be moving toward independence as she tried figuring out what she wanted to do with her life. Kurt would question if a career in fashion is really what he wanted and explore his romantic life post-Blaine because, yes, I would realistically break them up. After a long explanation on how and why Santana and Dave got to New York, Santana's character would be explored sans Brittany because seeing that has always interested me. Dave would see how comfortable he was with possibly being completely out even if New York isn't the same as Lima. There would also be a first crush scenario. As far as the Faberry relationship, there would be no breakups, but it certainly wouldn't be obstacle free. And get this; it'd be like the main focus. Jump back, Sally, I know.


End file.
